Dançando com Bruxas
by nathsnape
Summary: Severo Snape perde uma aposta mágica. A conseqüência? Aprender a dançar o Tango com Hermione Granger. Uma novela bem humorada e cheia de cenas picantes. Uma das finalistas do concurso de primavera do site ashwinder. Tradução de Dances With Witches.
1. Dançar ou não dançar, eis a questão

_**Título original:**__Dances With Witches_

_**Gênero:**__Romance/Humor_

_**Spoilers**__: N__ada de importante_

_**Sumário:**_ _Severo Snape perde uma aposta mágica. A conseqüência? Aprender a dançar o Tango com Hermione Granger. Uma novela bem humorada e cheia de cenas picantes._

_**Disclaimer: **__Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brother. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Nota dos betas**__: O__s créditos desta fanfic são totalmente e somente da autora__ Pearle.__ July Granger apenas fez a tradução para o português e nós betamos e postamos. :)_**  
**

**Dançando com Bruxas**

**por ****Pearle**

**traduzido por July Granger**

**beta-read**** por ****nathsnape**** e Gi Liminha**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Dançar ou não dançar, eis a questão**

Samantha entrou na sala de descanso com um cartão em suas mãos.

- Hermione, você não vai acreditar quem está esperando por você na sala ao lado! Ele parece ter saído de um romance de terror. Ele me entregou esse cartão e estava escrito Hermione nele. - Samantha entregou o cartão a outra garota na sala para que ela pudesse lê-lo antes de passá-lo à Hermione.

Hermione Granger colocou a xícara de chá que segurava na mesa e apanhou o cartão. O nome dela estava impresso na frente de um cartão que parecia com qualquer cartão de visitas comum. Assim que Hermione tocou o cartão ele começou a brilhar e aumentar de tamanho. Letras apareceram sobre o que agora parecia uma folha de carta.

- Uau! Que legal! - Os olhos de Katherine cresciam enquanto ela via o cartão alterar-se magicamente.

Margaret e Samantha correram para a sala ao lado e começaram a olhar para o homem que esperava impacientemente por Hermione. - Olhe para aquela cara. Parece até que ele chupou um limão inteiro.

- Huumm. Vestido de preto? Alto e com um narigão? - perguntou Hermione enquanto lia o cartão.

- Isso mesmo. Você o conhece?

Hermione suspirou. - Sim. Ele foi meu professor de Poções em Hogwarts. Aquele, senhoritas, é Severo Snape.

Apesar dos esforços de Severo durante a guerra e a batalha final terem aparecido fartamente na imprensa, não houveram fotos. Ele detestava publicidade de todo tipo. Muito poucos fotógrafos foram corajosos o suficiente para tentar tirar uma foto durante a cerimônia de premiação no Ministério, quando as medalhas da Ordem de Merlim foram entregues, depois que tornou-se público o que ele fez ao fotógrafo que tirou uma foto dele logo depois da batalha final. Na verdade, Snape o avisou que lançaria uma azaração caso ele tentasse fotografá-lo. Snape nunca entendeu porque tamanho estardalhaço sobre o caso, os furúnculos ficaram completamente curados em apenas três meses.

Agora era a vez de Margaret arregalar os olhos. - Severo Snape o herói de guerra? Você deve estar brincando.

- O bruxo que derrotou Você-sabe-quem ao lado de Harry Potter? - Katherine foi até a porta dar uma olhada em Snape.

- O que ele está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Samantha enquanto se afastava para permitir que Katherine também visse o bruxo.

- Por Merlim! - disse Katherine. - Na verdade ele até que faz um tipo sexy, gênero _bad boy_ -Katherine virou-se e encontrou as outras garotas olhando para ela sem acreditar. - O quê?

- Parece que ele está aqui porque perdeu uma aposta para Alvo Dumbledore. Pelo menos é o que diz a carta. Eu fui contratada para ensiná-lo a... eu não acredito! - Hermione estava lendo o pedaço de papel em sua mão enquanto falava.

- Ensiná-lo o que? - perguntou Margaret.

Hermione gemeu. - Ensiná-lo a dançar o Tango. Eu vou lançar uma azaração sobre Dumbledore assim que o vir.

Hermione estava trabalhando durante o verão na escola de dança bruxa "Mais Leve que o Ar". Ela havia tido aulas enquanto criança e continuou a dançar durante os verões quando visitava seus pais. Dançar era um excelente exercício e ajudava a mantê-la em forma. Hermione havia se formado há dois anos em Hogwarts e agora fazia parte de um programa experimental em Cambridge. A maioria das suas aulas eram na seção mágica da universidade, mas haviam também algumas aulas Trouxas. Hermione esperava se formar em Poções e Feitiços ao mesmo tempo. Ela tinha planos de se transformar em uma Mestra de Poções. Seu trabalho de verão a ajudava a juntar algum dinheiro extra.

- É melhor eu ir até lá antes que ele decida destruir o edifício. Ele nunca foi conhecido por sua paciência. - Hermione resmungou e saiu para encarar Snape.

Samantha gritou para ela. - Boa sorte! Estou tão feliz que não seja eu...

Severo se virou ao ouvir a porta se abrindo. Ele desejou que não fosse a mesma garota que havia levado seu cartão. Sua carranca se acentuou quando ele viu quem estava entrando. Ele balançou a cabeça e deu um passo para trás, suas mãos à frente do corpo como que para proteger-se de algo nocivo.

- Senhorita Granger. Por favor diga-me que a senhorita é uma alucinação causada pelo excesso de maldições que recebi e que não está verdadeiramente aqui.

A voz de Hermione parecia cansada quando ela respondeu - Olá, Professor.

Severo cobriu o rosto com as mãos. - O resto do Trio de Ouro não irá saltar daquela sala, não é mesmo? O que você está fazendo aqui? O que eu estou fazendo aqui, por Merlim? - Severo olhou ao redor da sala. - Onde nós estamos? Merlim, tenha piedade de mim, isso se parece com algum tipo de salão de dança.

Hermione olhou curiosa para o homem à sua frente. - Você não sabe o que está fazendo aqui?

- Não. - respondeu Severo ressentido. - Eu estava conversando com Alvo em seu escritório quando ele me entregou o cartão que eu dei a garota. Ele era, obviamente, algum tipo de chave de portal.

A voz de Hermine foi gentil ao dizer. - Gostaria de uma xícara de chá enquanto eu explico tudo a você?

Severo cruzou as vestes ao redor do corpo como que para se proteger. Ele fuzilou a jovem à sua frente com o olhar enquanto dizia de maneira arrogante.

- Eu gostaria que a senhorita me explicasse o que isso tudo significa para que eu pudesse sair desse lugar ridículo imediatamente. Alguma coisa está me impedindo de aparatar, senão eu já teria ido embora. - Sua indignação era palpável.

Hermione segurava a carta. - Você lembra de ter perdido uma aposta para o Diretor?

Os ombros de Severo despencaram. Suas mãos voltaram a cobrir o rosto enquanto as palavras de Hermione começavam a fazer sentido. - Eu não acredito nisso! Matarei o Alvo quando eu voltar.

- Importa-se em me dizer qual o motivo da aposta? - Hermione estava se divertindo com o óbvio desconforto do professor. Ele havia colocado a ela e aos seus amigos em situações difíceis o suficiente para que aquilo tudo parecesse adorável.

Severo estava irritado quando ele respondeu. - Apenas duas vezes em vinte anos aquela bruxa velha esteve certa. Como eu poderia saber que ela acertaria outra vez?

- Professor?

- Trelawney.

- Você e Alvo apostaram sobre uma profecia que Trelawney fez e que acabou estando correta? O que o senhor teria ganhado se ela estivesse errada? - Hermione estava tentando conter o riso.

Snape olhou para a garota com ódio. - Pense, senhorita Granger. Use esse seu cérebro tão famoso e pense.

Uma luzinha se acendeu na cabeça de Hermione. - Você apostou a vaga de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? - O olhar de Snape confirmou a sua suposição. - Você não sabia quais seriam as conseqüências?

Snape balançou a mão. - Eu escutei vagamente Alvo falar alguma coisa sobre dança. Quem poderia imaginar que ela acertaria outra vez? Ambas as suas profecias eram sobre o Lorde das Trevas. Ele está morto! Quais eram as chances? Uma em um milhão!

- Professor, essa carta é uma cópia da aposta e suas conseqüências. Ela especifica que o senhor deve fazer dez aulas semanais de dança comigo e dançar na festa de Halloween em Hogwarts.

Snape rosnou ao tirar a carta das mãos dela - Eu não dançarei na festa de Halloween de jeito nenhum! E também não pretendo aturar a sua presença nas próximas dez semanas. Sete anos em Hogwarts já foram o suficiente.

- Eu concordo plenamente. Eu voltarei para Cambridge em quatro semanas - Ela sorria para si própria. '_Deixe-o pensar sobre isso'._ Ela retomou a carta e olhou para as exigências outra vez. - Entretanto, o senhor precisa cumprir os termos da aposta. As condições são bem específicas. Dez semanas de aulas, uma aula por semana e dançar o Tango com a vestimenta apropriada na festa de Halloween.

- O que você quer dizer com vestimenta apropriada? Deixe-me ver isso! - Disse Snape pegando a carta mais uma vez.

Hermione deu de ombros. - Poderia ser pior. Ele poderia ter especificado a cerimônia de boas-vindas. Você só precisará dizer que está fantasiado para o Halloween e ninguém estranhará.

Snape levantou os olhos do papel e perguntou. - O que exatamente é uma fantasia completa do século XVI, senhorita Granger?

Ele pegou a carta e apontou para um parágrafo em particular. - Aqui diz que, oh, não... Hum, como o senhor fica de calça colante, professor?

- Calça colante?

- Sim, aqui diz que é exigido que o senhor use um traje completo do século XVI com ... - Hermione começou a rir.

- O QUÊ?! - Snape olhou novamente para o contrato. - O homem ficou maluco! Como ele espera que eu mantenha alguma autoridade se os alunos me virem vestido assim?

Ela fez um barulho engraçado ao tentar parar de rir. - Eu entendo, senhor, mas aqui diz calça colante e um tapa-sexo. Diz ainda que o tapa-sexo deve ter o desenho de uma cobra nele. Nada mais que o traje usual de um homem do século XVI - Ela levantou as mãos em sinal de paz. - Eu não escrevi isso aqui, o Diretor o fez. Ao menos ele não acrescentou que a cobra deveria ser bordada em paetês e o tapa-sexo amarrado com fitas cor de rosa.

O olhar de Snape era assassino. - Eu não acredito ser apropriado adornar a minha genitália, senhorita Granger.

- Bem, não é como se você tivesse de tatuar uma cobra no seu... - As palavras morreram na sua garganta quando ela olhou para o membro de seu ex-professor. Ela ia realmente discutir as partes viris de Snape com ele?

A voz gelada dele interrompeu a meditação dela. - Senhorita Granger.

- Hummm? _'Contenha-se garota'._ - Na verdade ela imaginou como ele ficaria no tal tapa-sexo e de calça colante. No verão entre seu sexto e sétimo anos ela havia, acidentalmente, o visto sem roupa no Largo Grimmauld, antes dele entrar no chuveiro. Ele estava apenas de cuecas quando ela entrou no banheiro. Quem diria que alguém que usava robes tão largos usaria uma roupa de baixo tão apertada? Ela chegou mesmo a ter alguns sonhos eróticos com aquele corpo. Hermione corou ao pensar nele usando praticamente nada.

Severo percebeu o desconforto da jovem. Seu tom era duro ao dizer. - Senhorita Granger.

- Desculpe, Professor. Essa é uma posta mágica. O senhor não tem outra escolha a não ser cumpri-la. Eu acredito que o senhor esteja preso aos termos.

Severo cobriu os olhos e balançou a cabeça. Ela tinha razão, é claro. Se ele não concordasse em marcar as aulas, ele não poderia sair dali. Ou pior... ele não queria saber quais poderiam ser as conseqüências por não cumprir os termos de uma aposta mágica com Alvo. Ele a avaliou com os olhos e sua voz se transformou em um ronronado. - Você sempre pode dizer não. Então eu poderei ir embora e Alvo será forçado a desistir.

- Infelizmente professor, parece que o Diretor contratou meus serviços através de um contrato formal com o meu empregador. Eu estou tão presa quanto o senhor. - suspirou Hermione. - Quando o senhor deseja começar suas aulas?

Severo olhou interrogativamente para a bruxa. - Você disse que tinha de voltar a Cambridge em quatro semanas, não?

- Sim, mas Alvo deve ter planejado isso muito bem. Ontem à noite meu patrão perguntou se eu poderia ensinar um aluno depois das aulas terem começado, como um favor especial a ele. Ele disse que devia um favor a um grande amigo e me pagaria um extra se eu concordasse. Eu sou uma aluna universitária, um dinheirinho a mais sempre vem em boa hora, logo eu concordei sem pensar duas vezes. Provavelmente Alvo é o tal amigo. - Ela apontou para o contrato. - Está escrito aqui no parágrafo três. Eu fui contratada formalmente. Parece que o Diretor cobriu todas as possibilidades.

- Por que você, senhorita Granger? - Ele tinha certeza que deveria ter lançado um feitiço sobre as outras garotas que tentavam se esconder atrás da porta, mas não conseguiam evitar as risadinhas.

- Porque eu sou a única professora que ensina o Tango Argentino em Londres. - Ela respondeu com um sorriso.

- Tango Argentino?

- Sim. O Tango Argentino é uma dança típica com seu próprio estilo, pausas, musicalidade, linguagem corporal e movimentos. Ele exige que homem e mulher fiquem com os corpos colados, enquanto se movem em uníssono. É o único estilo de Tango que eu ensino.

As faces de Snape ficaram rosadas. - Corpos colados?

- Sim professor, corpos colados. - Hermione se aproximou dele e pegou sua mão direita. - Sua mão direita passa pelas minhas costas e repousa levemente sobre a minha escápula esquerda. - Snape moveu sua mão para o local que ela havia indicado.

- Abaixe seu cotovelo um pouco e o traga para mais perto dos nossos corpos. Meu braço precisa repousar gentilmente sobre a parte de cima do seu braço. - Severo abaixou o cotovelo e Hermione apoiou o braço esquerdo sobre o bíceps direito dele e colocou a mão esquerda no seu ombro.

Severo engoliu em seco. - E agora?

- Depois estenda seu braço esquerdo e o dobre num ângulo de noventa graus. - Ele fez como era pedido. Ela levou a sua mão direita até a dele e colocou a palma contra a palma da mão dele. - Você é um pouco alto. Abaixe a sua mão. Ótimo. Feche seus dedos sobre a minha mão. Você precisa me abraçar contra seu peito. Você é o homem e é sua responsabilidade criar o espaço que eu ocupo e no qual eu me movo. Relaxe, você está muito duro. Quando nós começarmos a dançar será com o rosto colado. Isso ajuda a manter nosso movimento fluido.

Hermione olhou dentro dos olhos negros de Severo Snape e percebeu que estava totalmente envolvida pelos braços dele. Suas mãos eram largas e flexíveis. Ela podia sentir o calor da mão dele que repousava em suas costas. Podia sentir a força de seus braços enquanto a segurava, o poder do homem em seus braços. Um aroma de especiarias tomou suas narinas. A expressão dele era indecifrável. Os olhos pareciam brilhar enquanto a encarava. Hermione deu um passo atrás, saindo dos braços dele.

- Então, para quando quer marcar suas aulas?

* * *

**Continua...**

_**Nota da autora: **__Essa fanfic foi minha resposta ao desafio do __Wiktt. O Tango Argentino é considerado uma das mais importantes danças em Buenos Aires. A forma e os passos da dança seguem as informações que podem ser encontradas no site "Tango Tutorial". Divirta-se e conte-me o que você está achando. Como sempre pensamentos, opiniões, comentários, enfim, tudo é bem-vindo._

_Saudações, __Pearle._

_**Nota da beta1: **__Genteeem, estou muito feliz por estar aqui! Queria, primeiramente, agradecer à July Granger que permitiu que eu e Gi postássemos a fic aqui. Ju querida, muito obrigada, viu? Outra coisinha... a fic está sendo postada no meu profile porque o da Ju foi embargado pelo ff. Há! Ainda não estava liberado para postar fics... e nós estávamos muito, mas muito desesperados para trazer ao mundo esse nosso bebê. :) Quem se candidata a padrinho? Rs! Então, não se esqueçam: July Granger é a tradutora, nós somos "apenas" colaboradores. Por favor, reviews:)_

_**Nota do beta2**__: Pois é né genteeeem! Pra num ficar repetitivo e eu dizer dinovo todo esse blá, blá, blá de praxe que a Nath, doravante chamada de beta1, já escreveu, eu só vim exigir uma coisita de vucês: REVIEWS! E ai de vcs se não deixarem! (risada diabólica) E o cargo de padrinho ta aberto! Batizado semana que vem, com direito a bulaxa papaguara e refrigerante baré! Hauhauahuahua Té o next capt gentem!_


	2. A primeira Lição: movimentos verticais

_**Título original: **__Dances With Witches_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Spoilers**__: N__ada de importante_

_**Sumário:**_ _Severo Snape perde uma aposta mágica. A conseqüência? Aprender a dançar o Tango com Hermione Granger. Uma novela bem humorada e cheia de cenas picantes._

_**Disclaimer: **__Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brother. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Nota dos betas**__: O__s créditos desta fanfic são totalmente e somente da autora__ Pearle.__ July Granger apenas fez a tradução para o português e nós betamos e postamos. :)_**  
**

**Dançando com Bruxas**

**por ****Pearle**

**traduzido por July Granger**

**beta-read por nathsnape e Gi Liminha**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: ****A primeira Lição – movimentos verticais**

Antes de sair, Severo marcou suas próximas aulas. A primeira lição aconteceria na quinta à noite, dali três dias. Ele sentiu que a impossibilidade de aparatar havia desaparecido assim que confirmou as datas com a garota Granger.

Seu robe esvoaçou atrás dele enquanto atravessava o caminho que separava Hogwarts do local de aparição, fora dos portões. Ele não precisava se preocupar com a aula de quinta. Ele estaria em Azkaban antes que essa noite acabasse. Ele planejava matar Alvo assim que o encontrasse.

Ele não reconheceu a Granger quando ela entrou no salão. Ela havia feito alguma coisa com o cabelo e seu corpo estava mais curvilíneo, mas talvez ela já fosse assim enquanto estava em Hogwarts e ele não tivesse prestado atenção. Os seus atributos mais notáveis enquanto ela era sua aluna eram Potter e Weasley. O Trio de Ouro era inseparável. Ele imaginou se ela se encontrava com eles agora que haviam se formado. Talvez ela estivesse namorando um dos dois... impossível que fosse Potter, o nome dele estava sempre nos jornais. Até mesmo o que o idiota comia no café da manhã acabava virando notícia para algum colunista. Se ela estivesse saindo com ele já teria sido anunciado no Profeta Diário. Weasley, então? Definitivamente ele não estava no mesmo nível intelectual que ela. Ele lera sobre o programa experimental de Cambridge. Apenas os melhores entre os melhores eram aceitos. As notas de Granger nos N.I.E.M's haviam sido tão boas quanto as dele. O pessoal em Cambridge deve ter ficado extasiado por tê-la no programa. Além disso, ela era um dos membros da Ordem da Fênix que derrotara o Lorde das trevas. Ela seria aceita em qualquer lugar.

Qual era a importância se ela estava saindo com alguém, perguntou a voz na sua cabeça. Ela deveria ensiná-lo a dançar e ponto final. Onde diabos Alvo tinha se metido? Ele empurrou as portas do castelo ao entrar no Grande Salão, assustando as professoras McGonagall e Sprout.

- Severo? Você está bem? - Minerva parecia preocupada ao olhar para o bruxo raivoso a sua frente.

- Onde o Alvo se escondeu? - sua raiva parecia emanar de cada poro.

- Calma! Ele teve que resolver uns problemas fora do castelo. Ele retornará na sexta. Posso ajudá-lo? - Minerva continuava olhando para ele com apreensão.

- Sexta? - Maldito sortudo, a primeira aula seria na quinta. Ele saiu enfurecido do Salão.

- Severo, onde você está indo? - perguntou Minerva.

- _Oblivion._

As duas bruxas se entreolharam enquanto Minerva perguntava - O que ele disse? Olívia? Quem é Olívia?

Sprout deu de ombros enquanto observava Snape fugir. Era meados de agosto e o castelo estava vazio, exceto por uns poucos membros do corpo docente.

Severo Snape sentou-se em frente à lareira estudando seu copo de Old Ogden's. As masmorras eram frias mesmo em agosto. Ele virou o copo de um lado para o outro fazendo as chamas se refletirem na bebida. Entorpecimento total não estava descartado, considerando o que restara na garrafa. Granger. Hermione Granger. Que a garota tinha inteligência era óbvio, mas ele nunca percebera que ela se transformara em uma mulher muito atraente. Não que isso dissesse respeito a ele. Ele suspirou profundamente ao pensar na lição de dança. Segurá-la tão perto de si essa noite o tinha afetado mais do que ele queria admitir. Como ele poderia atravessar as duas horas de aula na próxima quinta? Ela tinha mencionado uma cobra tatuada em seu pênis? Ele teve de rir. Será que ela sabia que o órgão sexual masculino às vezes era chamado de "cobra"? Será que ela sofria de alguma fobia a cobras? Ele tinha uma certa serpente que gostaria de mostrar a ela algum dia. O único método conhecido para superar o medo a cobras é a exposição constante e repetida aos ofídios. Ele estaria mais que disposto a ajudá-la com o problema. Afinal ele era o chefe de Sonserina. Ele despejou na garganta o que restava do seu drinque.

- _Accio_ garrafa - e uma nova garrafa de Ogden's voou na direção de sua mão. Aquela seria uma longa noite.

* * *

Severo aparatou em frente ao estúdio de dança "Mais leve que o Ar" vários minutos antes do horário da sua aula. Ele estava curioso para saber o que mais acontecia ali. Ele não ficou desapontado ao ouvir a voz de Hermione quando ele abriu a porta.

- Eu não vou fazer o salto _Dirty Dancing_ com você. Isso é uma valsa! - dizia ela ao afastar a mão de um homem, com um empurrão, dos seus quadris. - Mais um toque, Senhor Wells, e o senhor não sentará por uma semana. Eu fui clara? - O bruxo, de uns trinta anos, que dançava com a senhorita Granger ao menos teve a decência de mostrar-se envergonhado com a reprimenda.

Um sinal tocou. - Eu acredito que esse é o final da sua aula. Eu tenho um novo aluno começando essa noite e por isso a sua próxima aula será com a Katherine, no mesmo horário. - Hermione tinha um ar de mulher de negócios quando marcou a data e horário em um cartão e o entregou ao homem.

O bruxo lançou a Hermione o que ele imaginava ser um olhar sedutor enquanto dizia em voz baixa. - E se você for a única bruxa capaz de me ensinar alguma coisa?

Antes que Hermione pudesse responder Snape dirigiu-se ao homem. A carranca onipresente cobria seu rosto e suas vestes ondulavam ameaçadoramente. Sua voz continha uma tensão que parecia dizer '_não se meta comigo ou você terá seu corpo separado em tantas partes que será impossível remontá-lo'_. Ele olhou enfurecido para o outro bruxo enquanto dizia. - Eu acredito que a senhorita Granger já o informou que a sua aula terminou. Há algum problema?

Hermione divertiu-se ao ver o homenzinho ficar pálido ao ouvir as palavras do Mestre de Poções. A expressão dele mudou de aborrecido para apavorado. Ele pegou o cartão que Hermione ainda segurava e correu para a porta.

- Não, não. Está tudo ótimo. Obrigado.

Hermione acenou e disse alegremente. - Obrigada e boa noite, senhor Wells. - Ela virou-se para Severo com um sorriso. - Obrigada pela ajuda, mas não era necessário. Vamos começar?

- Se você realmente quiser demonstrar agradecimento nós podemos pular a aula. - Os olhos negros de Snape brilharam enquanto ele aguardava a resposta.

- Professor?!

Ele pressionou as têmporas a medida que uma dor de cabeça ameaçava aparecer. - Matar aula, senhorita Granger. Eu vou para casa e você também... separadamente - Por Merlim, o que ela terá pensado que ele quis dizer? Ele era seu ex-professor.

Hermione corou. - Um contrato é um contrato. Desculpe, professor.

- Ok. - Severo continuava esperando pelas próximas instruções. - Então?

Hermione olhou para ele de cima a baixo. - Você não conseguirá dançar livremente com toda essa roupa. Você tem que tirar sua capa.

Severo usou outra vez o olhar ameaçador para a bruxa. - Eu estava exatamente assim na outra noite e não pareceu ser um problema então.

Samantha e Katherine puseram as cabeças para fora da sala de professores para ver o que estava acontecendo. - Está tudo bem, Hermione? - perguntou Samantha.

- Tudo bem, obrigada. Professor? - Hermione arqueou uma sobrancelha indicando a capa. As garotas deram risadinhas enquanto voltavam para dentro.

- Ridículas. - Severo sussurrou.

- Senhor?

- Ok, eu vou tirar a maldita capa! - Uma chapeleira apareceu magicamente ao lado deles. Aborrecido Snape pendurou a capa. Seu tom era de desdém quando ele disse. - Satisfeita, senhorita Granger?

- Eu ficarei felicíssima assim que o senhor tirar também o robe. Honestamente, quanta roupa você está usando? Nós estamos em agosto. Como você não desmaia com o calor?

Severo desabotoou seu robe de uma maneira que parecia um ritual religioso e o pendurou ao lado da capa. - Eu sou um bruxo. Você nunca ouviu falar do feitiço refrescante? Será que agora nós podemos começar antes que eu tenha de dançar nu?

- O paletó, professor. - Ele estava usando seu costumeiro paletó debaixo do robe e da capa. _'Honestamente - _pensou Hermione _- de quanta armadura ele precisa?'_

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. - Você me quer nu em pêlo?

Hermione respondeu pacientemente - Professor, eu posso ver que está vestindo uma camisa branca por baixo do paletó. Eu prometo não pedir para que você a remova ou as suas calças. Entretanto... - Hermione levantou uma das mãos e um collant rosa e um tutu voaram em sua direção. - Você se sentiria mais confortável nisso? - ela perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

Uma voz interior que estava falando dentro da cabeça dela disse, _'Nu poderia ser interessante'_. Hermione o observou enquanto ele desabotoava os infinitos botões de seu paletó. Seu corpo era bem formado, ombros largos e cintura estreita. Ela o olhava por trás enquanto ele pendurava o paletó. _'Belo traseiro'_, sua voz interior comentou. Ela balançou a cabeça. _'Eu realmente preciso sair mais',_ ela pensou.

Severo voltou ao seu semblante irritado quando tirou o paletó. Ele agora vestia apenas calças pretas e a camisa branca. - Se a senhorita já estiver satisfeita, será que poderíamos começar para que eu possa sair daqui antes da meia-noite?

- Se você vier trajado de forma adequada na próxima aula não será necessário fazer isso tudo outra vez. - A voz dela era ríspida quando ela descartou o tutu e o collant e se posicionou ao lado dele.

Ele ficou imóvel, olhando para ela. Apesar de usar saltos altos, ela era vários centímetros mais baixa que ele. Ela estava vestindo um collant de ginástica preto com uma saia de dança sobre ele. Sua roupa era simples, mas ressaltava sua silhueta. Seu corpo cheio de curvas nos lugares corretos. A saia girava com o movimento do corpo.

- Muito bem, professor. Vamos começar. Sua mão direita nas minhas costas, repousando sobre minha escápula esquerda, por favor.

Severo deslizou a mão através das costas da jovem e alcançou sua escápula. Ele sentiu um ligeiro tremor atravessá-la. Uma sobrancelha se levantou quando ele notou que ela estava corada. - Problemas, senhorita Granger?

- Não, senhor. Junte o seu cotovelo ao corpo e levante a outra mão. – '_Claro que existiam problemas'_, ela pensou. Os seus sonhos impróprios com ele haviam retornado depois que ele partira na outra noite. O aroma daquele homem combinado com o toque em suas costas não estavam ajudando. Ele ficava incrivelmente sexy vestido apenas de calça e camisa. _'Controle-se!'_, ela disse para si mesma.

Eles repetiram a posição que ela lhe mostrara na última noite. Ele não estava ouvindo as instruções dela. Ele estava sentindo falta de alguma coisa. A mão esquerda dele completou um círculo ao redor das costas dela. Ele olhou para baixo e percebeu o decote. Por que ele não sentia nada sob a roupa dela? Será que ela não estava usando...

As divagações dele foram interrompidas pela voz dela. – Professor, apesar de apreciar uma boa massagem nas costas eu não me lembro de ter-lhe pedido uma. Qual é o problema?

Agora foi a vez de Severo ficar corado. A melhor defesa é o ataque. - Nós vamos continuar com essa aula, ou não? Eu espero que os seus métodos de ensino sejam mais organizados do que isso.

Hermione suspirou ao olhar para ele. Ele parecia um garoto pego lambendo a cobertura do bolo. Ela fez uma anotação mental para usar algo mais insinuante na próxima semana, só para provocá-lo.

- Bem, existem três passos básicos no Tango. O passo lateral, o passo para frente e o passo para trás. A direção depende da posição da parte de cima do corpo. A mulher sempre anda em linha reta, para frente ou para trás. O homem sempre se posiciona de forma que a mulher fique de frente para ele. Você "marca", ou guia os meus movimentos ao mudar a posição do seu corpo. Existem duas maneiras de marcar um movimento. Por exemplo, levando o seu ombro direito para trás é criado um espaço entre nós. Isso significa uma virada para a direita. Eu irei então girar com a perna oposta para segui-lo.

Severo fez como ela pediu e sentiu-a mover-se em seus braços. Ela o puxou em um movimento esquisito quando ela girou sobre a própria perna fazendo uma volta completa para a direita.

- A outra forma de marcar o movimento é pressionar o seu braço contra as minhas costas do lado direito indicando que eu não devo continuar naquela direção. Novamente meu movimento será invertido.

Severo seguiu as instruções dela e o par girou, dessa vez com um pouco mais de graça.

- Nós trabalharemos nos giros mais tarde. Eu quero que você entenda os movimentos básicos primeiro. É uma parte importante do Tango a marcação feita pelo homem de cada movimento, indicando a direção a seguir. Uma mudança na posição da sua mão ou um movimento do seu braço me dirão que eu preciso mudar de direção.

Severo ouviu as instruções dela com atenção. Ela havia usado alguma coisa com aroma de morango que estava penetrando em seu nariz sensível. A voz dela era suave e parecia fluir através dele.

- Então se eu fizer isso, você se moverá para a minha esquerda? - ele perguntou enquanto combinava ação e palavras. Ele puxou gentilmente a mão direita dela onde as suas palmas estavam unidas enquanto seu braço esquerdo pressionava as costas dela. Dessa vez o giro foi mais suave. Os movimentos de Hermione eram espontâneos e Severo havia se movido com uma graça natural.

- Muito bem, professor, mas no Tango sua mão esquerda deve segurar a minha firmemente, ela dirá se eu devo interromper um movimento. Eu me moverei então conforme a sua outra mão indicar. Eu ainda o transformarei em um dançarino! - ela estava sorrindo para ele enquanto falava. Eles retomaram suas posições iniciais.

- Nós começaremos com _a Salida_, ou a seqüência inicial de passos. Essa noite nós trabalharemos nos movimentos para frente e para trás, na postura inicial e final e no giro. Eu darei um passo em sua direção. Essa distância fará com que nossos corpos se apoiem um no outro. Isso nos ajudará a nos mover como um só. O Tango exige uma marcação do homem, um movimento da mulher e um movimento subseqüente do homem. Pronto?

Severo balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e Hermione moveu seu corpo para mais perto do dele.

Os seios dela estavam agora recostados no peito largo e firme do homem a sua frente que a acolhia em seus braços. Eles começaram na posição tradicional, encarando-se e com os pés lado a lado. Hermione continuou a comentar os passos enquanto eles iam para frente e para trás. Eles fizeram um giro um pouco mais rápido. Eles se moviam surpreendentemente bem juntos, especialmente considerando que eles não eram exatamente grandes amigos.

O sinal de fim de aula os assustou. - Parece que nós chegamos ao final da nossa primeira lição. O senhor se move com desenvoltura. Seria resultado de todos esses anos carregando caldeirões para cima e para baixo? - perguntou Hermione com uma pontinha de ironia.

Severo se surpreendeu ao perceber que tinha se divertido. Ele na verdade estava triste porque a aula havia terminado. Ele apreciara a sensação da jovem em seus braços e o balanço sensual de seus corpos no tempo da música.

- Provavelmente. Obrigado pela lição, senhorita Granger. Foi muito elucidativo. Seria interessante ver o Tango dançado por profissionais. Ver como agem parceiros afinados com os movimentos do outro. - A dança tinha uma aura sedutora. Seu par se movia contra seu corpo ao ritmo da música. _'Eu estou em maus lençóis'_, ele pensou enquanto abotoava seu paletó.

- Você sabe o que eles dizem, não, professor? Se dançado corretamente, o Tango é a expressão vertical do desejo horizontal. - Hermione ainda sorria quando puxou sua varinha.

Severo ouviu vários sons no fundo da escola quando ela apontou a varinha para a porta e janelas. - A senhorita está fechando a escola? - ele colocou o robe e fechou os botões. A chapeleira desapareceu assim que ele tirou a capa do cabide.

- Hum? Oh, sim. Katherine e Sam foram embora assim que a sua aula começou. Nós precisaremos sair pela porta da frente e então eu trancarei o estúdio pelo lado de fora. - ela indicou a porta enquanto falava. - Depois do senhor... se você estiver realmente interessado, nós nos apresentaremos na Universidade em duas semanas. O senhor é bem vindo a se unir a nós e assistir à performance.

Eles saíram pela porta principal. Hermione se virou e a trancou magicamente. Severo arqueou uma sobrancelha e perguntou. - A senhorita dançará na performance?

- Sim, eu dançarei com o meu chefe, Ted. Ele é meu parceiro para o Tango e a Rumba. Eu posso lhe dar os detalhes na próxima semana se o senhor estiver interessado. Bem, boa noite, professor. Até a próxima semana. - e com um "pop" ela aparatou.

- Boa noite, senhorita Granger. - ele disse para o ar. Não mais enraivecido por ser obrigado a tomar as aulas, ele estaria lá na semana seguinte. Ele suspeitava que ela faria uma aparição em seus sonhos durante a semana enquanto seu corpo relembrasse os movimentos dela contra ele. Ele aparatou de volta a Hogwarts com pensamentos sobre a expressão horizontal dos desejos humanos brincando em sua mente.

* * *

**Continua...**

_**Nota da autora: **__A forma e os passos da dança seguem informações que podem ser encontradas no site "Tango Tutorial". O comentário sobre o desejo horizontal é crédito da jornalista Ângela Rippon. No próximo capítulo outra lição de dança para os nossos amigos! Divirta-se e conte-me o que você está achando. Como sempre pensamentos, opiniões, comentários, enfim, tudo é bem-vindo._

_**Nota da beta1: **__Gente, isso dá trabalho... __reviews são bem-vindos! E mais uma vez agradecimentos à July Granger, nossa maravilhosa tradutora. :)_

_**Nota do beta2:**__ No momento ele está impossibilitado de escrever qualquer coisa. Está simplesmente jogaaado na cama. REVIEWS!! _


	3. Segunda Lição: gatos sabem dançar?

_**Título original: **__Dances With Witches_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Spoilers**__: N__ada de importante_

_**Sumário:**_ _Severo Snape perde uma aposta mágica. A conseqüência? Aprender a dançar o Tango com Hermione Granger. Uma novela bem humorada e cheia de cenas picantes._

_**Disclaimer: **__Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brother. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Nota dos betas**__: O__s créditos desta fanfic são totalmente e somente da autora__ Pearle.__ July Granger apenas fez a tradução para o português e nós betamos e postamos. :)_**  
**

**Dançando com Bruxas**

**por ****Pearle**

**traduzido por July Granger**

**beta-read por nathsnape e Gi Liminha**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: ****Segunda Lição - gatos sabem dançar?**

Apenas na noite de segunda-feira Severo emergiu das masmorras outra vez. Ele normalmente passava a maioria do verão perdido em pesquisa pura e experimentações em seu laboratório. Os elfos domésticos estavam acostumados aos seus hábitos de pedir comida diretamente da cozinha nos horários mais estranhos. Eles haviam sido proibidos, há anos atrás, de entrar no laboratório pessoal ou nos aposentos do Mestre de Poções. Ele tinha experiências e poções que não podiam ser tocadas por ninguém. Também era possível que um dos elfos provocasse algum problema durante os seus anos de espionagem.

Severo sempre foi um homem solitário. Ele normalmente preferia a sua própria companhia à de outros. Conversa sem objetivo e falatório o incomodavam. Alvo exigia que Snape comparecesse aos jantares durante o ano letivo. Ele achava que Severo poderia se tornar um ermitão de outra forma. No jantar de segunda feira ele se encontrava sentado entre Remo e o diretor no Grande Salão. A lua cheia apareceria em menos de uma semana e Remo percebeu que restava pouca poção Mata-cão em seu poder.

Os olhos de Alvo brilharam quando ele disse ao professor. - Então Severo, você se saiu bem na sua primeira aula?

Severo fitou o diretor com indignação. Ele considerava Alvo seu amigo e mentor, mas o homem se divertia ao atormentá-lo por alguma razão desconhecida, como ficara evidente nos termos da aposta. Alvo sempre alegava não estar irritando Severo. Ele apenas se preocupava com o rapaz. Por que diabos ele achava que dançar com a Granger e aprender o Tango era bom para ele? Ele supunha que seu corpo traiçoeiro podia responder aquela pergunta. _'Calma'_, ele pensou. Seus sonhos ultimamente se resumiam a imagens obscenas com uma certa bruxa. O último deles tinha sido particularmente interessante, dada a inexistência de roupas.

Apagando aqueles pensamentos, Snape respondeu sarcasticamente. - Ótimo. Maravilhoso. Essa semana estaremos usando as castanholas!

- Eu acredito que castanholas são usadas no Flamenco, não no Tango. Você resolveu aprender mais de um ritmo com a senhorita Granger? - respondeu Alvo enquanto gargalhava do olhar assassino que Severo lhe dirigia.

- Que aulas você está tendo com Hermione, Severo? - Remo perguntou curiosamente.

Severo respondeu ao Diretor ignorando Remo. - Eu estou muito feliz que o senhor esteja se divertindo com a minha desgraça, diretor. O meu maior prazer é diverti-lo. - Snape levantou-se abruptamente e deixou o Salão.

- Sobre o que vocês estavam falando? - perguntou Lupin.

Alvo ainda sorria quando respondeu. - Severo perdeu uma aposta para mim e as conseqüências foram terríveis. - Os olhos do Diretor cintilavam à luz dos candelabros.

- As conseqüências... ?

- Sim. - ele respondeu com um sorriso. - Ele foi forçado a ter lições de dança com a senhorita Granger. Ele precisa deixar as masmorras e interagir com outros seres humanos pelos menos uma vez a cada cinco ou dez anos, quer ele queira ou não.

- Que tipo de lições, diretor?

Remo poderia jurar mais tarde que os olhos do Diretor brilharam como poeira mágica por um instante antes dele sorrir e dizer. - O Tango Argentino.

Remo engasgou-se com o suco de abóbora que ele estava bebendo. - Você está brincando?!

O sorriso de Alvo era luminoso. - Deve ser interessante, você não acha?

Remo pôde apenas balançar a cabeça em concordância.

* * *

Hermione estava sentada na sala de descanso com Katherine e Samantha.

- E aí, como é que o gótico mal encarado está se saindo? - perguntou Samantha com um sorriso.

Hermione olhou para a garota antes de responder. - Professor Snape? Nada mal. Ele se movimenta muito bem. Nós só trabalhamos nos passos em linha reta, mas acho que ele vai conseguir. - Hermione deu de ombros. Ela tinha ficado aterrorizada apenas de pensar em ensinar algo para aquele homem. Ela ainda sentia um frio na barriga cada vez que pensava em como seriam as coisas aquela noite.

- Qual é o problema com ele? - perguntou Katherine.

- Ele é um pouco... excêntrico. - e Hermione riu com a sua descrição do professor. Ela certamente não conseguiria definir o que se passava com Snape. - O homem é brilhante, mestre na sua área de trabalho, mas eu acho que ele precisa melhorar seu relacionamento interpessoal.

As três riram juntas e se entreolharam quando ouviram a porta da rua abrir. Tanto Katherine quanto Hermione tinham aulas aquela noite. Foi Katherine quem gritou. - Hora do show!

- Fique com a sala da frente que eu ficarei no estúdio dos fundos. A aula do Wells dura apenas uma hora e a do professor Snape terá duas horas. Dessa forma quando vocês terminarem não precisarão nos interromper. Não esqueça de trancar as portas ao sair. Eu não consigo ouvir ninguém entrando quando estou na sala dos fundos.

- Vocês podem ter toda a privacidade que quiserem... - zombou Samantha com um movimento das sobrancelhas.

- Você tem uma queda por ele, é? - perguntou Katherine se juntando a gozação da amiga.

- Ah, cresçam, está bem. - Hermione deu um muxoxo para as duas e Katherine foi para a sala da frente.

Elas a faziam se lembrar de Harry e Rony. Era a mesma coisa quando eles falavam do sexo oposto. Uma queda pelo Snape? Tenha paciência! Bem, o homem obviamente tinha um corpo interessante e a inteligência dele sempre a havia intrigado. Apesar dos sonhos eróticos que tivera com ele após o incidente no Largo Gimmauld, eles eram apenas sonhos, algo criado por uma mente hiperativa. Ela estava certa de que ele não era uma pessoa agradável na vida real. Os sonhos eram apenas resultado de estar sem namorado há muito tempo. Fantasias com Snape? Era bom para sonhar, não para viver.

Snape e Wells estavam esperando na recepção encarando-se com animosidade. À Hermione pareceu que os dois estavam prestes a sacar suas varinhas e desafiar o outro para um duelo. Ela perguntou-se se Wells saberia que Snape era um mestre em duelos. Eles ficariam recolhendo pedaços do Sr. Wells durante semanas se realmente os dois duelassem.

- Boa noite, professor. Por favor, me siga. Nós usaremos o estúdio dos fundos essa noite.

Snape ainda deu um último olhar para o bruxo baixinho e seguiu Hermione. Ela estava vestida da mesma forma que na semana anterior, exceto pelas cores. Dessa vez parecia que suas roupas tinham sido pintadas magicamente. A saia ondulava a cada movimento dos quadris enquanto Snape a olhava caminhar à sua frente. A lembrança dos sonhos da última semana lhe voltaram à memória ao observar o balanço daquelas ancas.

Hermione seguiu por um corredor e disse. - Aqui estamos. - ela se virou para Snape. Ele estava tirando o robe.

Assim que o robe saiu dos ombros do professor um chapeleiro apareceu. Silenciosamente ele olhava para a bruxa esperando se ela teria coragem de fazer algum comentário sobre as suas roupas. Hermione não disse nada enquanto ele pendurava o robe e o paletó. Ele estava mais uma vez usando uma camisa branca e calças pretas sob a armadura.

_'Ao menos ele não está usando a capa essa semana, isso pode ser um bom sinal'_, ela pensou com uma risadinha silenciosa. Ela foi até o meio da sala. - Pronto, senhor?

Severo permaneceu silencioso, esperando Hermione lhe dizer o que fazer.

- Semana passada nós trabalhamos nos passos básicos em linha reta. Essa semana eu gostaria de trabalhar mais na estrutura e na forma. Para mover-se com graça, quando dançamos o Tango, é necessário pensar em um gato. Mantenha o seu peso nas pontas dos pés e não nos calcanhares, como normalmente fazemos ao andar. Mudando o peso para a ponta dos pés criamos um movimento mais felino. Você precisa manter essa postura enquanto dançamos. Isso ajudará com a fluidez e a graça necessárias ao Tango. Quando você for para trás fique na ponta dos pés e estenda as pernas um pouco mais do que faria normalmente. Isso evitará que você esbarre nos joelhos da sua parceira e dará leveza aos movimentos.

Severo bufou. - Um gato! Você quer que eu fique de quatro também?

Hermione revirou os olhos. – Professor, tente andar na ponta dos pés por um instante. - Severo continuou olhando para ela sem se mover. Ela não podia estar falando sério. - Ande na ponta dos pés. - ela repetiu com um aceno da cabeça.

Severo continuava incrédulo. - Você está falando sério?

Hermione soltou um suspiro exasperado. - Sim, observe. Isso é um exercício. Se eu tivesse questionado tudo que o senhor dizia na classe eu não teria aprendido nada! - Ela se moveu para frente e para trás, de um lado para o outro, sempre na ponta dos pés. Ela deslizava mais do que andava. - Você precisa praticar na ponta dos pés para fortalecer os músculos dos pés, tornozelos e panturrilhas. Você não vai dançar na ponta dos pés, seria cansativo demais. Professor?

Severo andou para frente como ela havia pedido. Ele podia sentir os músculos das suas pernas se contraírem enquanto ele se movia. Ele se sentia incrivelmente idiota e achava que provavelmente parecia idiota e ridículo também.

- Bom. Agora ande para trás e lembre de esticar as pernas mais do que o normal. - Ele deu quatro passos para trás. - Muito bem. Tente outra vez. Ao redor da sala, para frente e para trás.

Severo olhou para a jovem com irritação, mas fez o que ela pedia. Ele podia sentir suas pernas e pés começarem a responder.

- Bom. Agora lembre-se de manter-se na ponta dos pés enquanto fazemos os próximos passos. Em espanhol o verbo _caminar_ significa andar. O simples movimento de levar um pé para frente e depois trazer o outro é chamado de _paseo_. Uma _caminata_ é uma série de _paseos_. Vamos tentar quatro _paseos_ juntos, primeiro com um ritmo lento e depois com outro mais rápido. Tente mover os seus pés no ritmo. Pronto?

Severo se aproximou e colocou a mão nas costas dela e esperou para que ela se posicionasse em seus braços. Manter-se na ponta dos pés fez com que ela ficasse ainda mais próxima e permitia que ele sentisse a pressão dos seios dela contra seu peito. Ele olhou para baixo e viu que o decote dessa noite era mais pronunciado que o da semana anterior. O material parecia seda sob a sua mão.

- Cinco pontos de Sonserina por não prestar atenção, professor. - Hermione estava sorrindo em relação à óbvia distração do seu aluno.

Severo olhou para a bruxa. Um toque de cor apareceu em sua face. _'Raios'_, ele pensou, _'ela está se divertindo com isso tudo'_. Ele se inclinou sobre ela, seu hálito quente no seu ouvido. A voz dele era sedosa. - Eu não acredito que a senhorita tenha direito a tirar pontos das Casas. Dez pontos da sua querida Grifinória por impertinência e uso de trajes inadequados para um instrutor.

Hermione sorriu e ignorou o comentário. - Pronto, Professor? - A música tinha um compasso lento e eles deslizaram para frente e para trás. - Muito bom, agora vamos colocar um ritmo mais rápido. Lembre-se dos passos e fique nas pontas dos pés.

Foi mais difícil para Severo acompanhar o movimento em um ritmo mais rápido. - Conte os compassos na sua cabeça enquanto você dança. O movimento precisa ser fluido. Veja. - Hermione se afastou dele. Ele sentiu a perda do contado mais profundamente do que deveria. Ela andava para frente enquanto contava cada compasso. - Observe os meus pés. Um, dois, três, quatro. Um, dois, três, quatro.

- Como uma valsa? - Severo perguntou com desdém. Seus pés e pernas doíam. Devia existir algum tipo de feitiço para fazer com que aquilo ficasse mais fácil, ou ao menos que as suas pernas doessem menos. Outras oito aulas iguais àquela? Ele não conseguiria.

- Isso é Tango, não valsa. E a valsa não tem quatro compassos, são apenas três. A valsa é UM, dois, três, UM, dois, três. O Tango é um, dois, três, quatro, um, dois, três, quatro. Podemos continuar?

- Semana passada foi muito mais fácil. - Severo estava emburrado.

- Semana passada era apenas a primeira lição. Você tem que começar do começo, certo? Você não ensinaria a um aluno do primeiro ano como preparar a poção Pacificadora, ensinaria?

- A poção Pacificadora é ensinada apenas no quinto ano, senhorita Granger. A senhorita se lembra, ou sua capacidade de reter mesmo as informações mais simples ficou afetada? - Um Snape cansado e aborrecido tendia a ser um Snape ríspido.

- Foi exatamente isso que eu quis dizer. Nós começamos com o fácil e trabalharemos em direção ao mais difícil. Podemos continuar? - Mesmo não estando convencido, ele se aproximou e assumiu a posição inicial. Eles se moveram para frente e para trás até que Hermione se desse por satisfeita.

- Agora vamos tentar os mesmos passos, só que dessa vez o compasso será de oito. Veja. - Ela demonstrou a contagem, mas dessa vez ela se movia muito mais rápido.

Severo voltou a posição. Eles se moveram de maneira esquisita com o ritmo acelerado. Hermione o fez repetir os movimentos até que fluíssem melhor.

- Nós ainda temos quinze minutos. Eu quero apenas mostrar mais um passo essa noite. Ele é um passo duplo chamado _El Retrocesa_ e ele começa ao contrário. Seu pé direito vai para trás, mantenha-o parado por dois compassos e então deslize seu pé esquerdo até o pé direito em um compasso. Daí voltamos para o _caminar_ outra vez. Vamos tentar primeiro devagar para você sentir o movimento. Ficará mais fácil se você começar com uma de suas pernas entre as minhas. Pelo menos a possibilidade de nossos joelhos se chocarem diminuirá. Lembre-se, na ponta dos pés. Pronto?

Novamente ele sentia vontade de matar Alvo. Andar tinha sido fácil na semana anterior. Agora contar e andar nas pontas dos pés, fazendo um passo novo... Ele não queria saber de Tango de jeito nenhum. O sinal tocou, marcando o fim da aula.

- OK. O compasso de oito tempos e o último passo precisam de mais prática para ficarem bons, mas no geral houve melhora. - Hermione sorriu maldosamente ao dizer. - Como dever de casa eu quero que você pratique andar na ponta dos pés por pelo menos quinze minutos todas as noites. Você precisa fortalecer os músculos da panturrilha. Fique de pé como se você estivesse me segurando, braços na posição correta, então levante seus calcanhares e repita os passos que fizemos esta noite. Tente repeti-los ao menos três vezes, com o compasso lento e outras três com o rápido.

- Trabalho de casa? - A palavra recendia a sarcasmo. Exatamente quem ela pensava que era? Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto olhava para ela.

- Sim, trabalho de casa. Isso é uma aula. Eu sou a instrutora e você é o aluno. Eu estou lhe passando trabalho para prepará-lo para a próxima lição - Hermione falou pacientemente, como se ele fosse uma crianças de três anos. - A não ser que o senhor prefira que eu diga ao diretor que você se recusa a cooperar? A escolha é sua, professor.

Hermione esperou pacientemente enquanto os olhos negros de Severo Snape brilhavam com fúria. Ele odiava saber que ela estava certa, e o pior é que não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.

A voz dele era puro mel quando perguntou. - E eu recebo uma nota ao final das lições, senhorita Granger? Ela sorriu com vontade.

- Certamente, e também um certificado que pode ser emoldurado. - Ela estava aceitando a provocação e se divertindo também.

Severo pegou seu paletó e robe da chapeleira e os vestiu. A peça desapareceu. Assim que eles saíram da sala, Hermione se virou e apontou a varinha. As luzes se apagaram.

Eles haviam chegado à recepção quando Hermione viu o pôster na janela anunciando a apresentação na Universidade.

- Eu não sei se você ainda está interessado, mas o pôster tem informações sobre a nossa apresentação em Cambridge. - Hermione continuou a trancar as salas. Sons de portas se fechando e batendo podiam ser ouvidos.

Severo olhou o anúncio. O pôster estava impresso dos dois lados de forma que a informação pudesse ser lida de dentro ou de fora. Cores vivas marcavam o cartaz. Letras grandes anunciavam: _Apresentação de dança! Apenas uma noite._ O Tango Argentino estava listado juntamente com o _Fox Trot_, a Rumba, a Valsa e várias outras danças. A data era dali uma semana. A linha final dizia: _Novas turmas iniciando no outono. Inscreva-se agora! Preços especiais, pergunte a qualquer colaborador. Dono: Thaddeus Prittchard_. Aquilo explicava uma ou duas coisas.

- Pronto, professor? - Hermione havia se colocado ao lado dele enquanto ele lia o cartaz.

- Aqui diz que vocês se apresentarão na União Encantada de Cambridge? - Ele acenou a mão para indicar o cartaz.

- Sim, é uma escola de dança bruxa. A União Encantada de Cambridge faz parte da nova ala bruxa da Universidade. Hermione seguiu Severo para fora. Ela estava fechando a porta principal quando perguntou. - O senhor pretende ir?

- Eu não sei se terei tempo. - Severo ficou de lado e esperou até que ela terminasse de trancar tudo. Ele só iria aparatar depois que ela tivesse partido.

Hermione o cumprimentou com a cabeça. - Boa noite, professor. O verei na próxima quinta. E com um "pop" ela se foi.

Severo olhou outra vez para o cartaz. Thaddeus Prittchard tinha entrado em Hogwarts três anos depois dele. Ele havia passado uma informação importante para Dumbledore sobre dois proeminentes Comensais da Morte antes da queda do Lorde das Trevas. Granger havia dito que seu chefe devia um favor a um amigo. Era Alvo que devia alguma coisa a Prittchard e não o contrário.

Perguntas giravam na cabeça do professor quando ele aparatou de volta ao castelo.

**

* * *

**

**Continua...**

_**Nota da autora: **__A forma e os passos da dança seguem informações que podem ser _

_encontradas no site "Tango Tutorial". No próximo capítulo outra lição de dança e uma apresentação na Universidade. Severo ainda não começou a se preocupar com a fantasia que será obrigado a usar. Divirta-se e conte-me o que você está achando. Como sempre pensamentos, opiniões, comentários, enfim, tudo é bem-vindo._

_**Nota da beta1: **__Mais um capítulo! Gente, estou lutando com ff. Eta negocinho complicado de mexer! Agora eu entendo o porquê de algumas fics demorarem a serem atualizadas... Há! Sorte que o Gi está aqui me ajudando, né Gi??? Agradecimentos a nossa tradutora! Te amamos Ju! __REVIEWS:)_

_**Nota do beta2:**__ Sim, você tem sorte! Será que o Severo vai para a apresentação? Será? Será? Gentem, sem muito o que dizer... REVIEWS!!_


	4. Uma dança diferente

_**Título original: **__Dances With Witches_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Spoilers**__: N__ada de importante_

_**Sumário:**_ _Severo Snape perde uma aposta mágica. A conseqüência? Aprender a dançar o Tango com Hermione Granger. Uma novela bem humorada e cheia de cenas picantes._

_**Disclaimer: **__Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brother. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Nota dos betas**__: O__s créditos desta fanfic são totalmente e somente da autora__ Pearle.__ July Granger apenas fez a tradução para o português e nós betamos e postamos. :)_**  
**

**Dançando com Bruxas**

**por ****Pearle**

**traduzido por July Granger**

**beta-read por nathsnape e Gi Liminha**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4: ****Uma dança diferente**

Terça-feira passou mais rápido do que Hermione imaginou ser possível. Ela tinha voltado ao seu apartamento no Campus da Universidade no dia anterior e começaria o seu terceiro e último ano em Cambridge na semana seguinte. O programa especial tinha um ritmo acelerado. Era composto de três anos de aulas intensivas e mais um ano de estágio. Ela vinha assistindo às aulas de Poções e Feitiços. Se ela fizesse o estágio em Poções como desejava seria necessário vir à universidade uma vez por mês para ser testada em Feitiços avançados por uma banca examinadora. Ela sempre fora muito boa em Feitiços e não esperava ter qualquer dificuldade nas provas. A jovem bruxa estava mais ocupada do que esperava naquela noite. Ela daria a última aula para um bruxo idoso que queria surpreender a esposa com suas habilidades de dançarino no aniversário de 90 anos de casamento. A terceira aula do professor Snape também seria naquela noite. E além de tudo a apresentação seria no sábado e as aulas recomeçariam segunda-feira. Ela suspirou profundamente desejando saber um feitiço para alongar o dia para trinta e seis horas.

* * *

As notas finais de "Summer Wind" cantada por Frank Sinatra desapareceram ao fundo. Tendo nascido trouxa Hermione ficou surpresa quando soube que Sinatra tinha sido um bruxo. Mas agora ela percebia que seus olhos tinham um brilho muito parecido com o do professor Dumbledore. Enfim, "a voz" só podia mesmo ser mágica. 

Hermione sorriu para o bruxo idoso à sua frente. - Senhor Willït, eu acredito que a sua esposa ficará encantada com as suas novas habilidades no salão. Meus parabéns pelo aniversário de 90 anos de casamento.

- Obrigado, querida. Você foi um amor ensinando truques novos a um cachorro velho. - E o bruxo sorriu de volta para a professora.

O senhor Wiilit a fazia lembrar-se de Alvo. Ambos tinham uma barba de tamanho respeitável. O aluno havia mencionado ter 130 anos e ela pensou que ele estava em muito boa forma para a idade. - Eu é que me diverti nas aulas, senhor Willit. Cuide-se e mande meus cumprimentos a sua esposa. - Ela retornou a recepção e anotou a aula no caderno.

Severo chegou novamente cedo e assistiu aos minutos finais da aula anterior. Apesar dela usar um traje diferente ele era tão revelador quanto o da semana anterior. Ele a observava e pensava que ela ficava muito bem em roupas de dança. Provavelmente ela ficaria bem usando qualquer coisa, ou nada. De onde veio aquele pensamento? Ele estava de pé num canto, olhando para ela, esperando que ela o visse ali. Ela estava cantarolando uma melodia enquanto continuava a escrever no caderno, seus quadris se movimentando hipnoticamente ao ritmo da música.

- Senhorita Granger. - A voz dele cortou o silêncio do estúdio.

- Professor Snape. - Ela disse num tom que parecia feliz e virando-se para encará-lo. - Desculpe, eu não o vi chegar. Pronto para a aula?.

- Vamos terminar logo com isso. - Severo não queria sair de onde estava. Ele estava gostando da visão que tinha daquele canto e ficaria ali sem reclamar, entretanto a regra de Sonserina era atacar primeiro, sempre.

- Claro. Por que não usamos o estúdio dos fundos novamente? - Hermione apontou a varinha para a porta da frente e a trancou e repetiu o movimento na sala de descanso.

- Por que você está trancando o estúdio? - Severo perguntou.

Hermione se dirigiu para a sala dos fundos enquanto explicava para ele. - As outras garotas já saíram. Na verdade elas terminaram as aulas dos últimos alunos na terça. A maioria dos instrutores só trabalha durante o verão. Uns poucos voltarão em duas semanas quando a escola reabrir. Isso nos leva a outro assunto.

Severo olhou interrogativamente para a bruxa. - Que assunto?

- As minhas aulas começam na segunda. Seria problema se nos encontrássemos em meu apartamento para as próximas aulas? Ted vai fechar o estúdio para umas férias depois da apresentação de sábado e eu tenho um grupo de estudo que se reúne na minha casa às quintas. Normalmente terminamos às 18h e 45min, então poderíamos nos encontrar às 19h. Professor? Está me ouvindo? - Hermione balançou a varinha na frente do rosto dele.

- Pare com isso imediatamente! - Severo tinha parado de escutar o que ela dizia depois da sugestão de se encontrarem no apartamento dela. - De que tamanho é esse apartamento que pode acomodar aulas de dança?

- Professor, nós vivemos em um mundo mágico. O apartamento pode ser mudado e aumentado da forma que for necessária. Os apartamentos da Universidade sempre me fizeram lembrar da Sala Precisa. Eu posso lhe dar o endereço antes de sairmos.- Hermione olhava diretamente nos olhos dele.

- Já que esse é o único jeito de completar essas aulas ridículas, assim será.

- Obrigada. Isso facilitará bastante a minha vida. Professor, seu robe?

Severo estava de pé, ouvindo o que ela dizia ao invés de despir seu robe e paletó. A chapeleira apareceu assim que ele abriu o primeiro botão. - O seu patrão sempre fecha a escola para tirar férias?

Hermione encolheu os ombros enquanto olhava seu professor desabotoar o que parecia ser uma fileira infinita de botões. - Eu não sei. Esse é o primeiro verão que eu trabalho para ele. Me parece que a escola só está aberta a pouco mais de um ano.

Severo pendurou o paletó. - Eu sei que ainda temos tempo, mas quando você planeja conseguir as nossas vestimentas? Eu acredito que você precisará de dinheiro para alugá-las. Por favor, me diga qual será o valor para eu enviá-lo a você.

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram ao ouvir a frase. - Nossos trajes? O que você quer dizer com nossos trajes? Por que eu preciso de um traje?

Os olhos de Severo se cerraram em fúria. - Você não espera que eu dance o maldito Tango com o Alvo, espera? Você é quem está me ensinando! - Com quem exatamente a guria pensava que ele iria dançar? Independente da aposta aquilo estava indo longe demais.

- E você espera que eu dance o Tango com você na festa de Halloween em Hogwarts... – _'Mas o morcegão tem coragem'_, ela pensou.

Sarcasmo era a especialidade dele. - Não, senhorita Granger, eu espero que você dance o Tango comigo no aniversário da Rainha. Claro que será em Hogwarts! Onde mais seria?

- Professor Snape, eu fui ludibriada de forma a concordar a ensinar o senhor a dançar o Tango, mas em nenhum lugar do meu contrato diz que eu devo ser a sua parceira na festa.

- E que raios eu farei para dançar o maldito Tango e pagar a aposta? Quem você sugere que eu convide? Hooch, McGonagall ou Sprout? - Os olhos dele pareciam incendiar tudo que miravam e naquele momento eles encaravam a bruxa parada na sua frente.

Ela poderia ter se encolhido de medo diante de tanta fúria, mas ao invés disso ela começou a rir incontrolavelmente. Quando ela conseguiu se recompor ela disse em meio às últimas lágrimas. – Desculpe, professor. Eu não pude resistir ao imaginá-lo dançando o Tango com qualquer uma das três. Ainda mais no seu traje especial. A imagem era perturbadora. - Ela ainda continha os últimos soluços do riso e enxugava o rosto. - Parece que eu sou a sua única opção.

- Muito bem. Pena que eu não possa mais tirar pontos da sua Casa. E eu não acredito que "perturbadora" descreva adequadamente a cena de Tango dançado por McGonagall e eu. - Severo havia encarado o Lorde das Trevas e vivido para contar a história, mas só de pensar em McGonagall dançando o Tango... Ele balançou a cabeça tentando afastar o pensamento. Uma dúzia de maldições _Cruciatus_ seria melhor. - Eu não espero que a senhorita seja responsável pelo custo da sua fantasia. Você já me lembrou numerosas vezes que é uma estudante universitária sem recursos.

- Que gentil da sua parte! - Hermione também podia ser tão sarcástica quanto o professor, quando queria.

O sorriso sádico de Severo era evidente quando ele disse. - Eu imaginei que seria.

Hermione baixou a cabeça e olhou para ele por debaixo dos longos cílios castanhos. Severo trocou o peso de uma perna para outra, desconfortável. Ele conhecia aquele olhar. Aquele olhar dizia que ela queria alguma coisa dele. Perguntava o que ele estava preparado a fazer por ela em troca do favor que ela havia acabado de consentir. - O que você deseja senhorita Granger?

- O que eu desejo? - ela perguntou com uma vozinha doce e inocente que não enganou Severo nem por um minuto.

- Eu já recebi esse olhar vezes demais para não reconhecê-lo. O que você deseja em pagamento por concordar em ser minha parceira? Qual é o seu preço? - Ele não teria sobrevivido os últimos vinte anos se não soubesse como interpretar olhares e linguagem corporal.

- O que o faz acreditar que eu quero alguma coisa?

- Senhorita Granger, por favor!

Hermione olhou para ele. – Ok! Haverá um seminário sobre a evolução das poções no final de novembro na Itália. Eu quero ir. - Ela ficou quieta, esperando a resposta dele.

- E o que eu tenho com isso? - Ela não podia estar pedindo o que ele achava que ela estava pedindo. Podia?

- Estudantes não podem ir. Apenas professores e Mestres de Poções são convidados. Você poderia me levar como sua assistente.

- O que a faz pensar que eu irei ou que eu desejaria ficar na sua presença mais do que o estritamente necessário?

- Professor, eu sei que o senhor será um dos palestrantes. Eu li o programa e vi que dará uma aula sobre uso de poções em Magia Negra. - Ela tinha um ar de satisfação no rosto quando as palavras saíram de sua boca. Ela já havia lido tudo sobre o seminário e se encantara, mas não imaginava que tivesse qualquer chance de comparecer. Às vezes a oportunidade aparece de uma forma estranha. - Eu garanto ao senhor que desaparecerei assim que chegarmos à conferência. Eu só quero uma chance de assistir as apresentações e conhecer os Mestres de Poções. Eu terei que solicitar a algum deles que me aceite como estagiária no final do ano e gostaria de observá-los em seu habitat natural antes de decidir.

Para dizer a verdade, apesar da personalidade amarga do professor, Hermione gostaria de solicitar a Snape que a aceitasse como estagiária. O homem era brilhante. Ele era o mais importante Mestre de Poções do Reino Unido e possivelmente da Europa. Ele tinha mais conhecimento do que a maioria em todos os aspectos da preparação de uma poção. Hermione sabia através do seu trabalho para Ordem que ele tinha sido um espião nos últimos vinte anos. Um assistente teria sido impossível no passado, mas agora... Na realidade ela não acreditava que ele iria mudar só porque Voldemort estava morto.

- Por Merlim! Você não está pensando em pedir para ser minha estagiária, está?. - Ele prezava a privacidade acima de tudo. Um assistente viria apenas interferir na sua vida. Conhecendo Alvo e Minerva ele acabaria sendo obrigado a aceitar a Granger, independente do que ele achasse.

- Não. Eu sei que o senhor nunca teve um assistente antes. Você não teria a liberdade necessária para ir e vir antes da derrota de Voldemort. E eu não posso imaginar que o senhor tenha mudado de idéia agora.

E o que havia de tão errado nele que ela nem se dera ao trabalho de perguntar se ele estava interessado? Talvez os sete anos em Hogwarts, a personalidade difícil dele e suas mudanças bruscas de humor, seu passado. Ele sorriu para si mesmo quando pensou em mais razões. Severo voltou sua atenção para a jovem bruxa. - Se você fosse uma Sonserina você trocaria a dança pelo estágio e não só pelo seminário.

Hermione devolveu o olhar. - Eu tenho certeza que sim, entretanto eu não pretendo passar meu ano de estágio zangada, chateada e sendo insultada. Está ficando tarde e nós precisamos começar a lição. Então qual é a sua decisão?

Então era assim? Qual era a graça em ser tão direta? - Muito bem, senhorita Granger. Eu não vejo nenhuma necessidade de ter um assistente independente da existência ou não do Lorde das Trevas. Eu permitirei que você me acompanhe ao seminário contanto que não tenhamos que nos ver além do estritamente necessário. Isso a satisfaz?

Hermione sorriu. - Eu desaparecerei no minuto em que chegarmos. Você nem perceberá que eu estarei lá.

Severo parecia cético. Em que ele estava se metendo? - Eu duvido muito, senhorita Granger.

- Enquanto isso eu procurarei as fantasias e o avisarei assim que eu encontrar alguma coisa adequada. Podemos continuar com a lição, agora? Eu acredito que já perdemos muito tempo.

Severo se aproximou da bruxa e a tomou em seus braços. O aroma do perfume dela penetrou as narinas dele. Uma mistura de especiarias que ele não conseguiu identificar. Ele imaginou se ela produzia sua própria essência. Sua mente estava em outro lugar. Por que ele concordara em levá-la ao seminário?

- Professor? - A voz de Hermione foi um pouco mais alta da segunda vez. - Professor?

Severo voltou a sua atenção ao presente como um choque e lançou a Hermione seu olhar mais temível.

- Obrigada por juntar-se a mim novamente. Bem, vamos revisar o que aprendemos na aula passada.

Severo se colocou na ponta dos pés. Ele tinha se sentido um idiota, mas mesmo assim tinha praticado em seus aposentos durante toda a semana. Suas pernas ficaram doloridas. Ele praticou até mesmo durante as aulas, quando encostava ao lado dos caldeirões dos alunos e ficava na ponta dos pés para olhar dentro de cada um deles. Ele acreditava que faria papel de bobo durante a festa de Halloween. Ele poderia então matar Alvo com a consciência tranqüila. Mas em algum recanto da sua mente ele tinha a esperança de que se ele dançasse com Hermione, e dançasse com alguma técnica, ele poderia livrar-se do vexame total. Uma lógica estranha, mas era isso que o fazia esforçar-se mais.

Hermione sentiu o movimento do peito dele quando ela se apoiou contra ele. A camisa branca era de seda essa semana. Será que ele estava jogando o mesmo jogo que ela? Ela sentiu músculos se movendo sob a camisa macia. A lembrança dele apenas de roupa de baixo voltou a sua mente. Um leve arrepio percorreu o corpo da bruxa enquanto ela tentava se livrar dos pensamentos impróprios.

Eles seguiram os passos iniciais. Hermione estava impressionada. Sem dúvida ele havia praticado. O compasso lento foi seguido sem problemas, entretanto o ritmo mais rápido ainda era difícil para ele.

- Ok, nós tentaremos o ritmo acelerado daqui a pouco. Antes eu quero mostrar-lhe o próximo passo que faremos, ele é chamado de _Sacada_. A _Sacada_ é uma alteração da direção que a sua parceira está seguindo provocando uma mudança. Significa que você terá que colocar parte do seu corpo cortando o meu caminho obrigando que eu tome outra direção. Nesse caso será o seu pé que ficará no meu caminho e eu terei de parar o meu movimento e sua perna oposta indicará qual o rumo que devo seguir. - A expressão de Severo denotava que ele não tinha entendido uma única palavra do que ela dissera. Hermione sorriu. - É mais fácil de entender na prática.

- Em posição. Nós daremos três passos em ritmo lento. Agora, quando a sua perna encostar-se na minha é o sinal para eu parar o meu movimento, você então girará ao meu redor. Você deverá parar o giro quando o meu ombro direito estiver no meio do seu peito. Nós estaremos olhando em direções opostas. Você então coloca a sua perna direita entre as minhas pernas e giramos juntos.

Severo levantou uma sobrancelha. - Eu devo colocar minha perna entre as suas pernas?

Hermione olhou para ele. Será que todos os homens são na verdade uns garotinhos? - É apenas um passo de dança, nada mais. Podemos continuar?

Eles deram os três primeiros passos e fizeram o giro com facilidade. Severo começou a mover sua perna direita da forma que ela havia indicado, mas pisou o pé dela.

Os dois se separaram.

- Senhorita Granger, você está bem?

Hermione massageou o pé. - Tudo bem, professor. Isso acontece algumas vezes nesse movimento. Vamos tentar outra vez?

Eles repetiram os passos e o giro. Dessa vez Severo moveu-se rápido demais e pisou o pé dela novamente. Na pressa de afastar-se ele acabou pisando também os dedos do outro pé.

- Professor! - Hermione estava pulando de um pé para o outro, em dúvida de qual doía mais. Esse era um passo complicado, mas ela acreditava que ele era essencial. Ela já havia sido pisada outras vezes ao ensinar o mesmo passo, mas nunca os dois pés ao mesmo tempo. Severo conjurou uma cadeira para ela sentar-se.

- Senhorita Granger, eu peço desculpas. - A voz de Severo era um pouco envergonhada. - Eu em geral sou muito mais cuidadoso com os meus pés.

- Talvez fosse melhor se você tentasse ser cuidadoso com os MEUS pés. Se você me pisar mais uma vez eu juro que não precisará se preocupar com o seu tapa-sexo. Depois da azaração que lançarei, o tapa-sexo será completamente dispensável! - Hermione ainda estava massageando o pé esquerdo. As palavras dela poderiam ter sido levadas a sério se não fosse pelo sorriso malicioso estampado em seu rosto.

Severo não conseguiu conter o riso ao ouvi-la. - Talvez eu possa transfigurar um par de botas de aço para sua segurança... Preciso cuidar bem de você, eu ainda preciso de um par para o Halloween. – Ele devolveu com a mesma voz zombeteira que ela havia utilizado.

- Botas de aço... podem ser úteis. Podemos tentar mais uma vez? Cuidadosamente, por favor. - Hermione ficou de pé e com um aceno da varinha a cadeira deslizou até o canto da sala. - Nós temos apenas mais alguns minutos, de qualquer forma eu não tenho certeza se meus pés agüentariam mais do que isso.

Devagar e cuidadosamente eles trabalharam no novo passo. Eles estavam na segunda tentativa quando o sinal tocou. - Precisaremos trabalhar mais nesse passo na próxima semana. É necessária prática até conseguir fazê-lo corretamente. Se você realmente deseja que eu seja seu par, eu terei que me acostumar aos seus pisões.

Severo sempre apreciara um senso de humor irônico. E o humor refinado dela havia se perdido todos esses anos ao lado daqueles dois idiotas, ele pensou. Ele ainda estava preocupado com o bem estar dela, ele era maior e bem mais pesado. - Senhorita Granger, você tem certeza que está bem?

- Você está preocupado em ter de dançar com a Professora McGonagall?

Severo deu um sorrisinho irônico. - Essa nunca foi uma opção. Eu acredito que o Alvo seria forçado a substituí-la, mas prefiro não chegar assim tão perto daquela barba. Você não vai escapar dessa. - Severo fechava a interminável fileira de botões do seu paletó.

Hermione olhava fascinada a quantidade de botões que parecia haver no paletó. - Você decidiu se irá à apresentação no sábado?

Ele fechava o robe enquanto ambos se dirigiam à porta da frente. - Parece que terei de ir só para me certificar que você será capaz de ficar de pé.

Hermione sorriu. - Você também poderá ver como aquele passo é executado sem que eu precise ficar deformada. E não se esqueça, na próxima quinta a aula será no meu apartamento.

Ela então deu a ele as indicações para chegar ao apartamento e também a "União Encantada". Eles saíram e ela trancou a porta principal. - Bem, então o vejo no sábado. Boa noite, professor.

- Até sábado. Boa noite, senhorita Granger.

Hermione desapareceu com um "pop".

Severo ainda ficou alguns minutos olhando para o espaço vazio que ela ocupara. Por que ele permitiu que ela o acompanhasse na conferência? No que ele estava se metendo? Ela já havia invadido seus sonhos nas últimas três semanas. O aroma da jovem combinado com as vezes que ele a havia segurado nos braços enquanto dançavam já eram suficientes para preencher suas noites com imagens eróticas. Alvo merecia uma azaração eterna por tê-lo metido naquela confusão.

Ela era inteligente, jovem e sua ex-aluna. Ele estava velho demais para permitir a si mesmo qualquer esperança juvenil. Ele balançou a cabeça. Ele era um tolo. Hora de voltar ao castelo. Ele teria outra chance de fazer papel de bobo no próximo sábado. Por que ele havia dito que iria?

Por quê?

Com um "crack" ele se foi.

* * *

**Continua...**

_**Nota da Autora:**__ A forma e os passos da dança seguem as informações que podem ser encontradas no site "Tango Tutorial". No próximo capítulo outra lição de dança, a apresentação em __Cambridge, __Crookshanks e Severo. Sei que o som de aparatação da Hermione é diferente do Severo. Antes que perguntas sejam feitas, na minha visão, para uma curta distância seria um "pop" e para uma distância mais longa um "crack". Severo viaja uma distância maior, por isso o "crack". __Summer Wind e Frank Sinatra são, respectivamente, minha canção e cantor trouxas favoritos. __Divirta-se e conte-me o que você está achando. Como sempre pensamentos, opiniões, comentários, enfim, tudo é bem-vindo_

_**Nota do beta2**__: E o Sevy nota que a Hermione é a maior prosty de toooodos os tempos e num acesso de raiva mete um avada bem no meio da testa dela! __Háááááá! Isso é pra pegar aqueles que têm o vício horrendo de ler as notas da autora, tradutora e betas antes de ler o capt! Isso é muito feio ouviu mocinhos! Que isso não se repita! Hrum! Ù.ú hauahuahuahuahuahauhauhauah Pois sim, espero que estejam gostando da fic até aqui, pq muita coisa vai rolar... mas isso, é claro, vcs que irão descobrir! Bjundas e REVIEWS!_

_**Nota da beta1:**__ Como o beta2, vulgo Gi, não resistiu a essa brincadeirinha tive que deixar o meu comentário para depois... rs! Acho que isso é resultado do "inferninho" – sim, o Gi tomou o inferninho e eu tenho o video! Há! E sabem por que ele tomou um copo cheio de fogo? Porque a nossa maravilhosa tadutora não tinha postado o capítulo 27! Acabamos nos consolando na cachaça! Rs! – que ainda se encontra nas veias do menino... viu só, Ju? Mas falando do capítulo... esses dois não são fofos? Não dá vontade de apertar?? Ai, Merlim! E o Severo pisando no pé da Hermione! Tão fofo! Rs! Eu quero um Sevvie pra mim! Quem quer? Quem quer? Mais uma vez agradecimentos a nossa tradutora July Granger. Ah, e Lili, querida, como assim ESPECIAL para o Gi?? Ele te contou que a paixão dele não é SSHG? Contou?? Humpf, tô começando a ficar com ciúmes... rs!_


	5. Encantamento

_**Título original: **__Dances With Witches_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Spoilers**__: N__ada de importante_

_**Sumário:**_ _Severo Snape perde uma aposta mágica. A conseqüência? Aprender a dançar o Tango com Hermione Granger. Uma novela bem humorada e cheia de cenas picantes._

_**Disclaimer: **__Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brother. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Nota dos betas**__: O__s créditos desta fanfic são totalmente e somente da autora__ Pearle.__ July Granger apenas fez a tradução para o português e nós betamos e postamos. :)_**  
**

**Dançando com Bruxas**

**por ****Pearle**

**traduzido por July Granger**

**beta-read por nathsnape e Gi Liminha**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5: ****Encantamento**

Severo olhou a sua imagem no espelho. Ele estava usando um suéter preto e calças pretas. Um casaco de _tweed_, transfigurado a partir do seu robe, estava estendido sobre a cama. Preto, é claro. Ele estudou a sua imagem. Ele parecia com qualquer professor da Universidade. Essa noite ele queria se misturar aos outros, manter-se discreto. Por que ele havia dito que iria a apresentação? _'E não se esqueça do seminário'_, a vozinha na cabeça dele soou. Ele suspirou, não querendo pensar em explicações naquele momento.

Severo deixou o castelo por uma entrada lateral sentindo o ar frio da noite. Ele pensou sobre a apresentação daquela noite e imaginou como os dançarinos estariam vestidos. Isso levou seus pensamentos a seu próprio traje para a noite de Halloween. A aposta claramente estipulava que ele teria que usar calças colantes e um tapa-sexo. Ele havia observado o próprio corpo mais cedo durante o banho e não tinha ficado decepcionado. Suas costas e peito pareciam um mapa recortado de cicatrizes, mas seu corpo era firme e ele estava em boa forma. O estômago reto e musculoso, as pernas longas e magras. Até uma olhada no seu traseiro não fora decepcionante, ninguém poderia acusá-lo de não ter nádegas firmes. Ele nunca admitiria para ninguém, mas na verdade ele acreditava que ficaria muito bem nas tais calças colantes. Ele imaginou se o tapa-sexo existiria em tamanhos diversos. E não pode conter uma gargalhada ao pensar que teria de pedir a senhorita Granger que providenciasse um tamanho GG para ele. Como seria a fantasia dela? O que as mulheres do século XVI usavam?

Ele a pegou corando algumas vezes nas últimas semanas. Ele não acreditava que ela fosse totalmente inexperiente. Era praticamente impossível passar sete anos em Hogwarts e não ter ao menos alguma prática sexual. Ele mesmo teve alguns encontros durante seus anos de aluno. Uma quintanista de Sonserina estava tão ansiosa quanto ele para se livrar da virgindade. Seus dentes se cerraram quanto ele imaginou quem teria sido o primeiro de Hermione, ou o seu segundo. Foi com um humor alterado que ele alcançou o local próprio para aparatar, fora dos muros de Hogwarts. Um barulho alto encheu o ar quando ele aparatou na União Encantada de Cambridge.

**

* * *

**

Hermione andava de um lado para o outro nervosamente atrás da cortina improvisada. Ela não conseguia relaxar. Ela havia passado sete anos como aluna de Snape. Ele nunca oferecera uma palavra de elogio ou encorajamento. Ela sabia que era inteligente, mas teria gostado se ao menos uma vez ele tivesse dito, _'Bom trabalho, senhorita Granger'_? Mesmo quando ela respondeu corretamente todas as perguntas adicionais que poderiam lhe dar pontos extra no exame final o comentário dele tinha intenção de ferí-la: "É uma pena que não existam outros pontos extras que você possa tentar, senhorita Granger".

- Você está tentando fazer um buraco no palco? - Sam perguntou com o seu sorriso natural.

Hermione levantou a cabeça e deu um sorriso sem graça para a amiga. - Desculpe, eu acho que a minha cabeça está em outro lugar.

- Seria em um lugar alto, escuro e de aparência gótica? - agora era a vez de Katherine sorrir.

Sete anos na presença dele ao menos a tinha ensinado alguma coisa. O olhar que ela deu para Katherine, poderia rivalizar com um dos mais famosos do Mestre de Poções. - Eu já disse para vocês que não existe nada entre nós! Ele é apenas um ex-professor.

Um rapaz alto e louro estava atrás de Sam, escutando o que as garotas diziam. - O seu namorado virá essa noite, Hermione? - Ela ofereceu ao rapaz o mesmo olhar gelado.

- Ok, Hermione, não está mais aqui quem falou. - Katherine e Samantha olharam uma para a outra.

Hermione as ignorou enquanto passava os olhos nos bastidores. - Alguém viu onde Ted se meteu? Ele estava aqui há um minuto atrás e agora desapareceu!

* * *

A União Encantada de Cambridge fora construída na forma de um 'L'. O primeiro piso do lado menor era onde os alunos assistiam às aulas e programas especiais. Foi ali que um palco improvisado fora montado para a apresentação. 

Severo ficou de lado, escondido pelas sombras. Um grande número de estudantes estava sentado nas cadeiras colocadas na frente do palco. Os estudantes conversavam enquanto esperavam o show começar. Ele olhou para a multidão e viu outras pessoas posicionadas nas laterais. Ele presumiu que o punhado de homens usando robes e envolvidos em uma animada discussão deveriam ser professores da seção mágica de Cambrigde. Os alunos pareciam que todos vestiam roupas trouxas. A maioria parecia vestir jeans. Snape balançou a cabeça, ele preferia um jeito mais formal no vestir. Os uniformes de Hogwarts eram muito mais adequados, ele permitia que os alunos se concentrassem nos estudos.

O professor ficou satisfeito por ter escolhido a roupa apropriada que permitia a ele misturar-se aos outros esperando a apresentação começar sem ser percebido. Ele não queria ser notado naquela noite. Ele assistiria a maldita apresentação, veria como o Tango deveria ser dançado e sairia dali o mais rápido possível. Ele já estava chateado o suficiente consigo mesmo por ter cedido a tentação e ido até ali. Ele disse para sua voz interior calar a boca quando ela tentou sugerir que ele tinha outra motivação.

As luzes diminuíram quando um homem, que Severo reconheceu como uma versão mais velha de Thaddeus Prittchard que ele havia conhecido na escola, subiu ao palco. Prittchard tinha mais ou menos a mesma altura que Severo, mas uma constituição mais robusta. O barulho da multidão cessou assim que o homem começou a cumprimentar a platéia.

- Boa noite, meu nome é Thaddeus Prittchard e eu gostaria de agradecê-los por estarem aqui esta noite. Eu sou o dono de um pequeno estúdio de dança chamado "Mais leve que o Ar". Hoje nós gostaríamos que vocês relaxassem e assistissem a uma demonstração das danças que o estúdio ensina. Nós temos uma oferta especial para todos aqueles que ficarem interessados nas aulas. Haverá uma mesa lateral onde vocês poderão deixar seus nomes e ficaremos felizes em enviar-lhes corujas com as informações que desejarem. Essa noite nós apresentaremos uma variedade de ritmos para vocês: A Rumba, o Samba, o _Fox Trot_ e outros. Como um presente especial eu e minha parceira dançaremos o Tango Argentino. Agora relaxem, sintam a música e apreciem o show.

A silhueta de duas pessoas imóveis podia ser vista quando as cortinas se abriram. O homem e a mulher no palco estavam de perfil para a platéia. Eles pareciam estar congelados. O homem segurava a mulher nos braços, prontos para dançar. A mulher parecia olhar para baixo. As luzes aumentaram e ouviu-se. - Senhoras e senhores, o Samba!

Uma nota vibrante quebrou o silêncio. A mulher jogou a cabeça para trás. Uma segunda e uma terceira nota soaram. Ambos dançarinos se olharam. Um ritmo latino forte começou a tocar e o casal começou a se mover. Severo prendeu a respiração quando ele reconheceu a mulher no palco. Hermione Granger dançava o Samba com Thaddeus Prittchard. Os movimentos eram precisos quando ele a girava, vezes e vezes seguidas. O balançar suave dos quadris dela e o movimento sugestivo do tronco pontuavam os passos. Hermione usava um vestido preto com um decote em V. A saia ia até o meio da perna, mas uma fenda profunda chegava até a parte superior da coxa. Severo estava tão fascinado pelas pernas dela quanto todos os homens sentados, mas foi as costas que lhe chamaram mais atenção. As costas ou a total falta de costas no vestido. O decote nas costas só cobria o bumbum. O vestido deveria ter sido enfeitiçado. O material desafiava as leis da gravidade, ele permanecia no lugar, cobrindo o que deveria cobrir em todos os passos e giros que a bailarina executava. O cabelo dela caia numa cascata de cachos marrons que se movia conforme ela ia para frente e para trás. Severo ficou hipnotizado pelo que via no palco.

A dança continuou com seus movimentos sensuais. Hermione girava ao redor de Ted. A música ficou mais rápida e os dançarinos imitavam suas batidas. Os dois pareciam esquecidos de tudo o mais e se concentravam apenas neles mesmos e na música. Snape observou a mão de Prittchard deslizar sobre o quadril de Hermione enquanto eles completavam uma volta. Ele puxou a jovem e a fez girar novamente. O giro terminou com Hermione aterrizando nos braços de Prittchard. Severo sentiu um choque desconhecido no estômago. Seu humor passou da curiosidade para a irritação sem explicação.

Prittchard parou de mover-se. Ele girou Hermione uma última vez. O braço de Prittchard repousava nas costas de Hermione num gesto possessivo. Hermione arqueou as costas para trás, jogou a cabeça e levantou o pé em direção à cabeça quando a música chegou ao seu clímax. Ela manteve a mesma posição durante as últimas notas da melodia. Severo podia ver o peito da jovem subindo e descendo rapidamente no ritmo de sua respiração acelerada. Prittchard e Hermione ficaram lado a lado quando a música terminou e se curvaram para receber uma ovação estrondosa. Eles se viraram e desapareceram atrás da cortina. Ainda meio atordoado Severo percebeu que havia uma pequena multidão ao redor do palco. A música devia ter atraído quem passava, o número de pessoas assistindo havia duplicado.

Severo não prestou atenção aos comentários e assobios ao seu redor quando a luz diminuiu novamente. O casal reapareceu no palco, sua silhueta aparecendo contra a cortina escura. A luzes se acenderam no início da música. Uma voz anunciou. - Senhoras e senhores, o_ Fox_ _Trot_! - Severo inclinou-se para frente esperando ver Hermione dançando outra vez. Ele ficou desapontado ao perceber que era a garota loura que ele encontrara no estúdio que dançava com um rapaz. Ele observou o casal com indiferença. Eles eram bons, mas não tão bons quanto Hermione e Prittchard.

Severo sentiu o sangue pulsando em suas veias quando pensou em Hermione dançando o Tango Argentino nos braços de Prittchard. Ela dissera que o Tango era a expressão vertical do desejo horizontal. Bem, o Samba não parecera muito longe dessa descrição. Ele não tinha nenhuma razão para se preocupar com o que a Granger fazia ou deixava de fazer. Tudo que ele desejava era ver o Tango ser dançado por profissionais de forma que ele não fizesse papel de bobo na maldita festa de Halloween. Ele gemeu intimamente ao pensar na sua parceira e no traje que ela usara essa noite. Ele tinha certeza que seus sonhos seriam povoados por imagens da jovem bruxa usando aquele decote. Ele sentiu suas partes íntimas responderem prontamente ao estímulo de sua mente. A idéia de envolver-se com uma ex-aluna o irritava e horrorizava. Ela fora a sabe-tudo de Grifinória, uma terça parte do Trio de Ouro e uma aporrinhação constante durante sete anos. A voz na sua mente se fez presente outra vez, _'Mas ela não é mais sua aluna'_.

Em todos aqueles sete anos ele não tivera oportunidade de apreciar a inteligência dela. Ele tinha tentado. Ele havia feito perguntas sobre os fatos mais obscuros e ela sempre respondia corretamente. Ele poderia ter ensinado muito mais se ela fosse de Sonserina. Ela teria sido sua aluna predileta, mas foi apenas no final do sétimo ano dela em Hogwarts que o Lorde das Trevas foi derrotado. E depois da derrota Snape foi obrigado a olhar para si mesmo e para quem ele tinha se tornado. Ele havia passado vinte anos fingindo ser outra pessoa, e fingira tão bem que não mais sabia diferenciar o personagem de si mesmo. E quem ele era? Ele realmente acreditava naquela verborragia infame que usava com todos? Pela primeira vez ele passara a se preocupar com o futuro que nunca imaginara que poderia existir. O que ele desejava do futuro. O verão após a derrota de Voldemort foi um tempo de auto-descoberta, um tempo que ele precisava para realinhar seus pensamentos e encontrar o seu futuro.

Os seus alunos dos últimos vinte anos ficariam surpresos se assistissem a algumas de suas aulas hoje. Ele ainda favorecia Sonserina, é claro, afinal ele era o diretor da Casa, mas ele era mais justo com os outros. O primeiro aluno de Grifinória que recebeu cinco pontos por ter produzido corretamente a poção Pacificadora quase desmaiou. Ele ainda era a mesma pessoa, seus atos podiam ter se alterado um pouco, mas não sua personalidade. Ele era um solitário, um intelectual que preferia os livros e poções às pessoas. Ele não se sentia confortável em situações sociais, mas tentava manter contatos em vista do novo futuro possível sem o Lorde das Trevas. Até seus comentários sarcásticos com seus colegas tinham menos veneno e um pouco mais de humor. Várias bruxas tinham corrido atrás dele depois da malfadada foto da batalha final. Outras tinham tentado contactá-lo depois de ter recebido a Ordem de Merlim, primeira classe. Ele havia recebido corujas com declarações de mulheres que nunca conhecera, elas diziam que ele era sexy. Severo só podia rir daquelas cartas, dez minutos na presença dele seria o suficiente para que elas percebessem que ele não era nem um pouco desejável. Ele tinha mantido seus casos amorosos em sigilo no passado e continuariam assim no futuro. Essas bruxas apenas procuravam fama e glória e ele não mostrou nenhum interesse. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelos aplausos da platéia que demonstravam que o jovem casal acabara sua apresentação.

A outra bruxa que Severo tinha encontrado no estúdio subiu ao palco acompanhada de um bruxo da mesma idade. As primeiras notas de uma música clássica foram ouvidas e a voz anunciou. - Senhoras e senhores, a Valsa! - O jovem casal deslizou pelo palco. Severo não prestou atenção, ele estava impaciente para ver Hermione dançar o Tango, assim poderia deixar aquele lugar horroroso. As masmorras seriam uma trégua bem vinda. A dança finalmente terminou em meio a aplausos.

Hermione e o bruxo louro da segunda dança voltaram ao palco e mais uma vez a voz declarou. - Senhoras e senhores, a Rumba! - Os dois se encararam, sem tocar-se, enquanto o ritmo da música acelerava. Eles se moviam com vagar e sensualidade. Quadris movendo-se no compasso. Só então as mãos se uniram e eles pareceram deslizar um nos braços do outro. O jovem lançou Hermione em um giro e depois a trouxe de volta. Snape soltou um suspiro, sem perceber que estava prendendo a respiração. Ele pensava que todos os ritmos latinos eram parecidos entre si. Enquanto o Samba era definitivamente erótico, a Rumba era mais sensual. Vários passos difíceis e executados com perfeição fizeram o público exclamar. A dança terminou em um abraço final, com a bruxa esticando uma das pernas para trás. Mais uma vez os aplausos foram arrasadores.

Mais três danças se seguiram com as outras professoras do estúdio, o Merengue, o Cha-cha-cha e a Salsa. Severo estava cada vez mais impaciente. Depois de ver Hermione e Prittchard dançando o Samba ele não conseguia imaginar o que seria o Tango. Ele queria ver a dança e fugir dali sem precisar encarar a Granger.

As luzes diminuíram outra vez enquanto a voz anunciava. - Senhoras e senhores, como prometido, o presente especial, o Tango Argentino! - As luzes voltaram a ofuscar, focando o par no palco. Um ritmo forte começou a tocar e os dois iniciaram o show. Severo reconheceu os passos de abertura das aulas que tivera com Hermione, mas ele se perdeu quando os dois fizeram passos mais complicados. Eles se moviam para todos os lados com uma graça felina. Os passos não eram fluidos, mas marcados, um a um. Os passos eram exatos e executados de forma rápida, até que de repente eles mudaram para um compasso mais lento e sensual. O movimento lateral era mais sugestivo do que ele havia imaginado. O movimento que ela tentara mostrar quando ele quase a deixou sem pés era muito sexy se executado corretamente. Os dois denotavam paixão a cada passo. Eles pareciam se abraçar, dançando de rosto colado. O braço de Hermione se moveu pelo ombro de Prittchard puxando-o mais para perto. Ela enganchou uma perna ao redor dele quando eles fizeram o giro. Eles se moveram rapidamente por vários passos quando mais uma vez pararam e voltaram a dançar lentamente. Corpos tão unidos que pareciam um só. Amantes, era o que vinha a cabeça de Snape. Prittchard andou devagar ao redor de Hermione enquanto ela girava sobre uma perna. O braço dele se moveu arrastando-a para mais perto. Os quadris de ambos pareciam encaixados quando eles começaram uma série de passos rápidos.

A expressão vertical do desejo horizontal.

Snape não permitiu que sua voz interior comentasse sobre a dança de Hermione e Prittchard. Assistir ao par pareceu provocar uma reação para a qual ele não estava preparado. Eles chegaram ao final do número e pararam numa pose dramática. O casal foi recompensado com uma ovação estrondosa enquanto os dois se curvavam para agradecer.

Prittchard deu um passo à frente e a multidão se aquietou. - Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos os aplausos generosos. Espero que tenham gostado da apresentação. Dançar é uma forma maravilhosa de exercício. Nós temos uma grande variedade de classes, desde os níveis básicos até os mais avançados. Por favor, parem na mesa ao lado para maiores informações. Eu gostaria também de agradecer a minha parceira de dança, Hermione Granger. - Hermione curvou-se agradecendo os aplausos. Uma onda de comentários passou pela platéia quando o nome dela foi reconhecido como a amiga do _garoto-que-sobreviveu-para-salvar-o-mundo-bruxo_. - Eu também gostaria de agradecer a Katherine Acart, Samantha Parke, Justin Rickfield e Adam Facet. - Os dois rapazes se uniram a Prittchard e Hermione no palco. As moças estavam na mesa ao lado. - Obrigado a todos mais uma vez!

Severo ia saindo apressadamente quando Hermione o viu de cima do palco e gritou. -Professor Snape! Professor! - Sua voz foi alta o suficiente para várias cabeças na platéia se virarem. Severo voltou-se para o palco a fim de responder a jovem.

Numa mesinha ao lado, pessoas faziam fila para pedir informações sobre as aulas. Severo foi até o palco enquanto Hermione e Prittchard desciam a escadinha lateral. Uma mulher baixa e de cabelo escuro chegou ao lado de Prittchard ao mesmo tempo que Snape. Alguma coisa no rosto da mulher parecia familiar. Prittchard abraçou a mulher. Ela passou o braço ao redor do dançarino e sorriu para ele.

- Professor, o senhor conseguiu ver o show inteiro? O que achou? Gostou do Tango? - Os olhos de Hermione brilhavam.

Antes que Severo pudesse responder Prittchard perguntou. - Snape? Severo Snape?

No mesmo instante os olhos da mulher baixinha ao lado dele se acenderam. - Você é professor em Hogwarts, não? - perguntou ela.

Snape balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, desejando que ele pudesse estar em qualquer outro lugar, menos ali.

- Me desculpem, eu pensei que vocês já se conhecessem. - Hermione deu um passo a frente e fez as apresentações. - Ted e Vanessa Prittchard, esse é o Professor Severo Snape. O professor é Mestre de Poções em Hogwarts. - ela acrescentou como uma explicação para Vanessa.

- Então você conhece o Diretor, Alvo Dumbledore? - Um sorriso iluminou o rosto de Vanessa.

Severo não pode evitar um risinho de desdém. - Sim, eu e o Diretor nos conhecemos muito bem.

Prittchard parecia encantado com o encontro. Ele estendeu a mão para Snape. - Eu acho que todos lhe devemos um agradecimento. - Severo ainda não estava acostumado com as pessoas que iam até ele e o agradeciam por seu papel na batalha final. Ele ainda não gostava de Potter, mas já sentia alguma compaixão por todos os anos que o garoto obteve uma atenção que não desejava. Ele agora sentia o gosto da amabilidade não requisitada.

- O senhor está gostando das aulas? - perguntou Prittchard com um sorriso.

Severo olhou para o homem antes de estender a mão relutantemente. - As aulas tem sido... interessantes. Eu não sei exatamente qual dívida de gratidão que o senhor tem com o diretor, mas se o senhor realmente quiser me agradecer diga a Alvo que o restante das aulas estão canceladas.

Prittchard riu do comentário. Hermione se virou para Severo. - Muito obrigada, professor. Eu arrisco a vida e meu corpo, literalmente, para ensiná-lo e o senhor quer desistir?

Snape não pode dizer se a indignação dela era real ou fingida. Ele sentiu a velha dor de cabeça se aproximar. - Não é sua culpa, senhorita Granger. O problema é a aposta. - O professor olhou diretamente para Hermione, e seus olhos avisavam que era melhor ela não dar detalhes sobre a aposta ou ele lhe lançaria uma azaração inesquecível.

Os outros dançarinos se aproximaram. Snape percebeu que o palco e as cadeiras haviam desaparecido e a multidão tinha começado a se dispersar. Os olhos de Vanessa brilharam novamente quando ela olhou para ele e disse. - Professor, nós vamos até o "Pizza Mágica" para comer alguma coisa. Por que você não nos acompanha?

Ele não queria acompanhá-los. Ele queria ficar o mais longe possível deles. E por que a mulher o fazia lembrar-se de Alvo?

Mas ele estava curioso. – "Pizza Mágica"?

Hermione riu. - É uma pizzaria bruxa feita no estilo das pizzarias trouxas que existem ao redor de todas as universidades. Ela abriu logo depois da extensão mágica de Cambridge. Venha conosco, professor.

- Eu realmente não tenho tempo, devo retornar a Hogwarts... - Severo não conseguiu completar a frase. Vanessa segurou o braço dele com a força de um gigante e a tenacidade de um demônio.

- Não seja bobo! Claro que você tem tempo! É ali na esquina. Ted, traga todos. - Ela ainda estava segurando o braço dele. Os outros os seguiam. - Então, você gosta de dar aulas em Hogwarts?

Severo olhou para Hermione. Ela sorriu e encolheu os ombros. Foi necessário todo o auto-controle de Severo para não lançar uma azaração sobre a mulher. Quem diabos era ela? Até mesmo Molly Weasley poderia aprender alguma coisa com aquela ali no que dizia respeito a bisbilhotice. Severo tentou soltar o braço. - Senhora Prittchard...

A voz de Vanessa podia ser ouvida pelos outros. - Por favor, me chame de Vanessa. Você não se importa que eu o chame de Severo, não é?

* * *

**Continua...**

_**Nota da autora:** __A __forma e os passos da dança seguem informações que podem ser encontradas no site "Tango Tutorial".__ Há uma verdadeira "Pizza Mágica" localizada no Reino Unido. Não sei a posição exata, portanto não estou certa se ele é o restaurante localizado ao lado da nova Seção Bruxa de Cambridge ou não. __Perguntas: Quem é Vanessa e por que seus olhos brilham? Severo irá ao "Pizza Mágica"? Será que ele gosta de pizza? Se gosta, qual seria o sabor? __Nos próximos capítulos: Outra lição de dança, discussões sobre fantasias, __Crookshanks e o apartamento de Hermione. __Divirta-se e conte-me o que você está achando. Como sempre pensamentos, opiniões, comentários, enfim, tudo é bem-vindo._

_**Nota da beta1:**__ Gente, seguinte... eu e o Gi estamos em semana de provas na facul, então está meio complicado de postar todos os capítulos que já foram traduzidos, certo? Mas semana que vem estaremos postando todos os outros! O que vocês acharam desse capítulo? Severo Snape com ciúmes é extremamente sexy, não? Claro, ele ainda não sabe o que esse choque estranho no estômago significa... detalhe: ainda. Severo e Hermione vão sentir muito mais do que "choques" no estômago. Ah, outra coisinha... essa é a primeira fic que betamos, ou seja, não temos muita experiência. Então qualquer erro que percebam, qualquer sugestão que tenham, por favor, não fiquem acanhados... digam! Mais uma vez agradecimentos a nossa tradutora July Granger e ao beta2. Gi, eu não conseguiria sem você, amor:) REVIEWS!_

_**Nota do beta2:** __Brigado beta1 Nath amiga! (cora) Eu tbém não conseguiria sem vc! (cora violentamente) E provas são um saco! Gentem, vcs têm noção que esse capt foi escrito, traduzido, betado E rebetado? Ou seja: tinha que estar mais-que-perfeito mesmo! Aki o Sev já começa a reparar a Mione não só como mulher, mas como A mulher! Nas coxas dela, nas costas, no.. Aff! Omite esse detail! Hauhauhauha Pois sim, vcs entenderam! Mas quem disse que pára por aew? Há-há-há! Aguardem, aguradem! REVIEWS!_


	6. Será que nos divertimos?

_**Título original:**__ Dances With Witches_

_**Gênero:**__ Romance/Humor_

_**Spoilers:**__ N__ada de importante_

_**Sumário:**__Severo Snape perde uma aposta mágica. A conseqüência? Aprender a dançar o Tango com Hermione Granger. Uma novela bem humorada e cheia de cenas picantes._

_**Disclaimer: **__Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brother. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Nota dos betas:**__ O__s créditos desta fanfic são totalmente e somente da autora__ Pearle.__ July Granger apenas fez a tradução para o português e nós betamos e postamos. :)_**  
**

**Dançando com Bruxas**

**por ****Pearle**

**traduzido por July Granger**

**beta-read por nathsnape e Gi Liminha**

* * *

**Capítulo 6****: Será que nos divertimos?**

Finalmente Severo conseguiu se livrar do braço de Vanessa. Ele arrumou o paletó que ela amarrotara. Uma carranca estava estampada em seu rosto quando ele se virou para a bruxa e disse. - Madame, eu não tenho tempo para tais frivolidades. E a senhora não pode me chamar... - As palavras morreram na garganta de Snape.

Vanessa sorria para ele, os olhos dela brilhavam. Ela segurava um cartão branco onde Severo podia ler o próprio nome escrito em letras douradas. – Ted - ela chamou - por que você não pede uma mesa para oito? Juntaremos a vocês em um minuto.

- Quem é você? O que você deseja de mim? - Severo suspirou profundamente. Sua cabeça doía.

A risada de Vanessa era melodiosa. - Eu acredito que isso seja para você. - disse a bruxa enquanto estendia o cartão branco para ele.

Severo olhou para o cartão nas mãos dela. Com resignação muda ele aceitou o pedaço de papel. Hermione ainda estava separada do resto do grupo olhando para ele e Vanessa. Aquele era o mesmo tipo de cartão que ele havia entregue à Samantha na escola de dança algumas semanas atrás.

O cartão brilhou e aumentou de tamanho. Severo olhou para o pergaminho em suas mãos. Um parágrafo no meio do papel brilhava em letras cor de rosa e podia-se ouvir a voz de Alvo Dumbledore vindo do pergaminho.

- Oh, Severo, meu rapaz. Obviamente você violou alguma das regras do contrato, de outra forma você não estaria recebendo esse cartão. - A voz do Diretor mostrava que ele estava se divertindo. - O Parágrafo 5, seção 7, subseção Z394 claramente estabelece que você está proibido de negociar o cancelamento das suas aulas, uma vez iniciadas, através de força, intimidação ou chantagem.

- Onde diabos está escrito isso? - Severo levou o papel para perto do rosto.

Uma risada pode ser ouvida vinda do cartão. - Está tudo no contrato. De qualquer forma você agora está sujeito a sofrer uma detenção. Como a senhorita Granger é sua professora no momento, ela poderá determinar qual será o seu castigo. Ou, se você preferir, pode voltar ao castelo e jantar com Remo, Harry e eu. Os dois estão visitando a senhorita Weasley, parece que ela teve uma folga na ala hospitalar essa noite.

- Onde você está Alvo? Quando eu terminar com você não sobrará nada para contar a história. - A voz de Severo era mortal.

Dumbledore pareceu ignorar a ameaça. - Tente se divertir um pouco, meu rapaz e me traga as sobras. Eu adoro pizza. Senhorita Granger, Vanessa, boa noite. - As letras se apagaram e o papel se transformou em pó.

Vanessa olhou para Hermione. - Você acha que será castigo suficiente obrigá-lo a nos acompanhar?"

Hermione fingiu não perceber o olhar de ira que o professor lançava a ela. - Eu estou faminta. Podemos ir? - As duas mulheres se viraram em direção à pizzaria e começaram a andar. A voz de Hermione chegou lentamente aos ouvidos de Snape. - De que tipo de pizza o senhor gosta, professor?

Ele nunca entraria em outra aposta. Por que alguém simplesmente não o matava ao invés daquela tortura? Ele seguiu as bruxas à sua frente, sua mente ocupada com métodos de vingança.

* * *

O interior da pizzaria parecia qualquer outro bar bruxo da Inglaterra. Drinques flutuavam no ar e pizzas apareciam em bandejas redondas da mesma forma que a comida aparecida em Hogwarts. Hermione procurava Ted e os outros. 

Vanessa tocou o braço da bruxa mais jovem. - Eles estão ali no canto. - Havia exatamente três lugares vagos à mesa. Severo continuava emburrado quando sentou em uma das cabeceiras. Hermione ficou a sua direita e Vanessa a sua esquerda.

Severo olhou para as outras mesas. - Senhorita Granger, por que essas pessoas não estão usando talheres?

Hermione riu. - Você nunca comeu pizza? Você não usa talheres, você come com as mãos.

- Você está brincando, não está? - Severo estava espantado.

- Não, normalmente come-se massa fina com as mãos e massa grossa com garfo e faca.

- Massa fina? Massa grossa? Que diabos é isso? - Severo olhou para ela ainda mais alarmado.

- Acho que então nem preciso perguntar qual é a sua pizza favorita... Vanessa o que você acha de pedirmos uma de mussarela e uma calabresa? - perguntou Hermione enquanto olhava o cardápio. - E pão de alho também.

- Parece ótimo. Severo, o que você quer beber? Vinho, cerveja amanteigada ou suco de abóbora? - perguntou Vanessa sorrindo mais uma vez para o professor.

Severo devolveu um olhar frio para a bruxa, que pareceu não surtir nenhum efeito sobre a disposição dela.

- Vinho. - Ele decidiu não perder seu tempo corrigindo-a em relação ao seu nome. De qualquer maneira parecia que ela estava determinada a chamá-lo pelo nome de batismo sem nenhuma cerimônia. Quem ela era e como ela conseguira aquele cartão?

- Prontos para pedir? - uma garçonete surgiu ao lado da mesa. Foi Vanessa quem fez o pedido.

- Nós queremos uma pizza grande de mussarela, outra de calabresa e uma de entulho. - Severo arqueou uma sobrancelha quando ouviu o pedido. Não queria nem imaginar o que seria uma pizza de entulho. - Traga também uma garrafa do vinho tinto da casa e água, por favor.

A garçonete agitou sua varinha e as bebidas apareceram sobre a mesa. Por fim Vanessa completou. - E duas cestas de pão de alho, obrigada.

Ted serviu o vinho para todos. Vanessa observava Severo que observava Hermione. Dumbledore havia pedido que ela lhe contasse tudo que acontecesse aquela noite. Justin, que estava sentado ao lado de Hermione contava alguma coisa engraçada e a garota explodiu em risadas. Severo lançou um olhar furioso para os dois.

Ted ergueu a taça em um brinde. - Quero agradecer a todos a apresentação gloriosa dessa noite! Nem posso imaginar o número de novos alunos que teremos. Devo tudo isso a vocês! - Todos brindaram, exceto Severo.

- Professor, dá má sorte não fechar o círculo. - disse Vanessa levantando a taça na direção dele. A cara amarrada ficou ainda pior, mas ele tocou sua taça contra a de Vanessa.

- Você vai me contar quem é e como obteve aquele cartão? - perguntou Severo depois de provar o vinho. Ele olhou dentro dos olhos dela e continuou. - Não me diga que você é o Dumbledore usando algum tipo de poção Polissuco.

- Pode desistir dessa idéia. Você conhece bem o Alvo? Quanto tempo você ensina em Hogwarts? O Diretor parece ter um interesse especial por você. - Vanessa riu.

Aonde ela queria chegar? - Eu preferiria que a senhora depositasse sua curiosidade sobre outra pessoa. Eu ensino turma após turma de alunos incompetentes há vinte anos, mas isso ainda não responde a minha pergunta. Quem é você e de onde veio aquele cartão? E o que você quis dizer com interesse especial do Diretor? - Severo rosnou.

Vanessa pensou um pouco como se pesasse sua decisão e olhou ao redor da mesa. Os outros estavam ocupados com assuntos paralelos e não pareciam se interessar neles. Severo sentiu uma onda de magia quando ela lançou um feitiço silenciador sobre eles. O que ela teria a dizer que precisava de tanto segredo?

- Ajudaria se eu lhe dissesse que meu nome de solteira era Morgane? Vanessa Morgane?

Severo encostou pesadamente na cadeira dura, completamente pasmo. Seus olhos estavam arregalados. Ele olhou ao redor e pensou que ela deveria ter lançado um feitiço de invisibilidade também. Sua mente voltou para outubro de 1980. Uma noite que ele nunca esqueceria.

Foi naquela noite que Severo contou a Dumbledore sobre dois ataques planejados pelos Comensais da Morte que aconteceriam nos próximos dias. O primeiro seria no final de semana seguinte em Hogsmeade. Dumbledore manteve os alunos no castelo naquele sábado. Aurores e membros da Ordem foram espalhados por lugares estratégicos na vila a fim de evitar a ação. Tudo aconteceu segundo o planejado quando os Comensais aparataram até que duas bruxas entraram inadvertidamente no Três Vassouras e ficaram na linha de fogo. Uma das bruxas foi morta na hora e a outra ficou gravemente ferida. Dumbledore se culpou pelo que ocorreu às duas. Ele aparatou em St. Mungos com a segunda jovem enquanto os aurores capturavam os Comensais restantes.

Chegando ao hospital constatou-se que a bruxa estava a beira da morte e então Alvo doou três gotas do seu próprio sangue para a preparação de uma poção extremamente rara que poderia salvá-la. O nome da jovem bruxa era Vanessa Morgane. Demorou vários meses até que ela se recuperasse completamente. Dumbledore a visitava regularmente no hospital. Várias vezes o diretor lamentou a morte da outra jovem. Severo argumentou que ele salvou os alunos e também Vanessa. O que o Diretor respondeu naquele dia nunca mais seria esquecido: Mesmo uma morte, é morte demais. Ele não entendeu muito bem aquilo no momento. Salvar tantos parecia muito mais importante do que uma única morte, mas ele agora entendia muito bem. Duas semanas após o ataque a Hogsmeade, Lílian e Thiago Potter foram mortos criando uma cadeia de eventos que duraria os próximos dezessete anos.

Severo saiu do seu devaneio e olhou para Vanessa. Ela tinha ficado sentada calmamente olhando para ele. Ela sorriu e seus olhos brilharam mais uma vez. Será que ela recebeu algum dos dons do diretor quando recebeu seu sangue? Severo engoliu em seco. - Quanto dos poderes de Alvo você herdou? Você é onisciente também?

Vanessa riu. - Não como Alvo. Parece que eu exerço um efeito positivo sobre as pessoas que eu conheço e posso antecipar alguns eventos. Ted diz que é apenas intuição feminina. Eu não acredito que ele tenha me passado nenhum poder, mas eu devo minha vida a ele.

Severo ainda não estava convencido. - Mas o brilho dos seus olhos...

- Parece que isso foi um efeito colateral da poção. - O sorriso de Vanessa era gentil. - Ele me enviou o cartão hoje cedo, com instruções explícitas que eu o entregasse a você quando saíssemos da União de Estudantes. Eu não sabia o que iria acontecer.

Severo ainda estava desconfiado, mas sua voz tinha perdido o tom sarcástico. - E o que ele fala de mim?

Vanessa achou engraçada a curiosidade dele. Ela e Alvo ainda se encontravam uma ou duas vezes por ano. Eles tiveram uma longa conversa na última visita sobre Severo e a aposta. Dumbledore havia dito que Severo era um homem muito reservado, difícil de se conhecer, mas que tinha um bom coração. Ele considerava Severo como um filho. Alvo achava que ele era solitário e que ainda não havia se perdoado por seus erros passados. No final ele dissera que aprender o Tango seria uma forma dele se soltar e aproveitar mais a vida.

- Ele não disse muito. Apenas que tinha certeza que você ficaria satisfeito por aprender o Tango. Ele o tem em alta estima.

Severo recostou na cadeira. Ele sentiu novamente uma onda de magia quando ela retirou o feitiço.

As palavras dela pareceram surtir um efeito calmante sobre ele. Ou talvez fosse o vinho. A garçonete trouxe três enormes bandejas e as depositou sobre a mesa, magicamente três pizzas apareceram sobre elas.

- O que é essa aqui? Eu acredito que vocês a chamaram de... entulho? - perguntou Severo.

Hermione riu. - Entulho quer dizer tudo: lingüiça, cebola, pimentão, presunto, cogumelos, azeitona, anchova, camarão, mexilhão, tomates e abacaxi.

Severo visivelmente encolheu-se ao pensar na pizza de entulho e aceitou um prato com uma fatia de mussarela, outra de calabresa e um pouco de pão de alho.

- Na verdade, Alvo gostaria que você levasse para ele todas as sobras da pizza de entulho. É uma de suas favoritas! - disse Vanessa enquanto se servia de mais vinho.

- Você está me dizendo que eles não fazem pizza de bala de limão? - Ele olhou para os pedaços no seu prato relutante em pegar a comida com as mãos.

Hermione e Vanessa olharam uma para a outra e caíram na gargalhada. Hermione tinha os olhos molhados quando conseguiu dizer. - Talvez eles pudessem acrescentar sapos de chocolate e feijõezinhos de todos os sabores. Ou bombons de licor e balas de goma. Eles poderiam chamá-la de Pizza Especial do Diretor!

- O que você achou, Severo? - perguntou Vanessa.

- O vinho está muito bom.

- Eu acho que Vanessa perguntou sobre a pizza, professor.

Severo virou-se para Hermione com um sorrisinho de desdém nos lábios.

- Eu sei. - Ele tomou mais um gole de vinho. - A pizza é tolerável. - Ele nunca admitiria que havia gostado da refeição, enfim ele estava ali sob a mais sórdida coação.

A conta chegou e Ted a pagou. Com um movimento da varinha da garçonete o restante da pizza foi empacotado para viagem. Severo quis pagar a sua parte mas Ted recusou dizendo que era sua forma de agradecê-los pelo show.

- Você levaria isso para o Alvo? - Vanessa estendeu a Severo uma caixa gordurosa.

Severo olhou para o pacote com evidente desprezo. Ele retirou a varinha e balançou-a sobre a caixa. Imediatamente o pacote foi envolvido em plástico e depois diminuído a não mais que o tamanho de um selo. Certo de que a gordura não escorreria, Severo colocou o caixinha no bolso.

O grupo deixou a pizzaria. Hermione virou para Snape. - Nossa próxima aula é na quinta. O senhor conseguirá chegar até o meu apartamento?

Severo encarou a jovem. - Claro senhorita Granger, eu acredito que sou perfeitamente capaz de seguir suas instruções.

- Senhorita Granger? Por que não tenta chamá-la de Hermione? - Severo se virou para encarar Vanessa que acabara de fazer a sugestão.

Eles estavam parados do lado de fora da pizzaria. Severo não sabia o que fazer. Ted e Vanessa estavam abraçando Hermione e os outros enquanto desejavam boa noite. Vanessa sorriu ao se virar para o professor e lhe estender a mão dizendo. - Foi muito agradável conhecê-lo, Severo. - O sorriso maroto não passou despercebido.

Severo pegou a mão da mulher e se curvou para beijá-la. A voz dele era suave quando ele disse. - Foi muito interessante, Vanessa. - O Professor poderia jurar que os olhos dela cintilaram de forma ainda mais intensa.

Ted e Severo se cumprimentaram com a cabeça. Com um "crack" Vanessa e Ted desaparataram. Samantha se virou para Hermione e perguntou. - Você vem com a gente?

Hermione gritou para eles. - Vão andando, eu já encontro vocês.

O Professor olhou interrogativamente para Hermione. - Eles moram na república de estudantes em frente ao meu apartamento. Boa noite, professor. Nos veremos quinta.

Severo inclinou-se sobre Hermione. Por um instante a bruxa pensou que ele iria beijá-la, mas ele aproximou-se de sua orelha e sussurou. Um aroma de canela e pimenta-do-reino a invadiu. O hálito dele era quente. A voz era sedutora e produziu um arrepio no corpo dela quando murmurou. - Boa noite, Hermione.

Severo se levantou. O ar ao redor deles parecia crepitar. Eles não desviaram os olhos. Severo balançou a cabeça num cumprimento de despedida, um leve sorriso brincando em seus lábios. E com um "crack" ele se foi.

Hermione ouviu os amigos a chamando. Mas ela não se moveu, parecendo ter criado raízes naquele lugar, olhando para o espaço que o Mestre de Poções acabara de ocupar.

- Oh, céus, eu estou com problemas. - Hermione balançou a cabeça.

* * *

**  
Continua...**

_**Nota da autora:**__ A forma e os passos da dança seguem informações que podem ser encontradas no site "Tango Tutorial". Eu sei, o__ Parágrafo 5, seção 7, subseção Z394 estabelece claramente que Severo está proibido de negociar o cancelamento das aulas, uma vez iniciadas, através de força, intimidação ou chantagem, estando sujeito a uma detenção. Ele tenta o cancelamento no capítulo dois, mas a subseção declara _uma vez iniciadas as lições _e, naquela oportunidade, elas ainda não haviam sido iniciadas. No capítulo dois Severo estava iniciando as lições.__  
De acordo com o Harry Potter Lexicon, Hermione e os demais terminarão o sétimo ano deles em junho de 1999. Na história Hermione está terminando, em Cambridge, seu terceiro e último ano em junho de 2002. O Lexicon declara que Snape começou a lecionar em 1981, assim ele tem lecionado há vinte anos. A seguir, outra lição de dança e o apartamento de Hermione. __Divirta-se e conte-me o que você está achando. Como sempre pensamentos, opiniões, comentários, enfim, tudo é bem-vindo._

_**Nota da beta1: **__Finalmente estamos de férias e poderemos atualizar os capítulos restantes mais rapidamente. o/ Eu particularmente gosto desse capítulo porque o Severo fica todo sem graça na tal pizzaria. Imaginem Severo Snape comendo pizza! Realmente hilário! E esse "boa noite, Hermione" ao pé do ouvido? Hein? Hein? Por que será que ela disse "estou com problemas"?? Cof, cof, cof... algum palpite? Agradecimentos a nossa fodástica tradutora, July Granger. Breve capítulo sete! REVIEWS!!_

_**Nota do beta2**__: No momento não posso atender, deixe seu recado após o sinal... REVIEWS!!_


	7. Lição quatro: convite para a dança

_**Título original:**__ Dances With Witches_

_**Gênero:**__ Romance/Humor_

_**Spoilers**__: N__ada de importante_

_**Sumário:**__Severo Snape perde uma aposta mágica. A conseqüência? Aprender a dançar o Tango com Hermione Granger. Uma novela bem humorada e cheia de cenas picantes._

_**Disclaimer: **__Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brother. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Nota dos betas**__: O__s créditos desta fanfic são totalmente e somente da autora__ Pearle.__ July Granger apenas fez a tradução para o português e nós betamos e postamos. :)_**  
**

**Dançando com Bruxas**

**por ****Pearle**

**traduzido por July Granger**

**beta-read por nathsnape e Gi Liminha**

* * *

**Capítulo 7****: Lição quatro - convite para a Dança**

A noite de domingo encontrou Severo sentado em frente à lareira, lendo. Um copo de conhaque flutuava ao seu lado, refletindo as chamas do fogo no líquido âmbar. Uma batida à porta foi ouvida. Sem verificar quem batia Severo gritou. - Vá embora, não quero ser perturbado!

Uma segunda batida ecoou nos seus aposentos. Severo retirou a varinha do bolso e lançou um feitiço silenciador em direção à porta voltando à atenção ao livro no seu colo. Severo suspirou profundamente quando percebeu que os feitiços de proteção da sua porta estavam sendo desfeitos por alguém. Uma brisa suave penetrou o quarto quando a porta se abriu. Severo deu um gole no conhaque ignorando aquele que acabara de invadir sua privacidade.

- Boa noite, meu rapaz! Eu não tive oportunidade de agradecê-lo pelo delicioso lanche que você me trouxe noite passada. - Alvo Dumbledore, o mais poderoso bruxo do mundo estava de pé no meio dos seus aposentos se desmanchando em sorrisos. - Você não se importa que eu descanse meus ossos cansados na sua cadeira, não é? - E sem esperar permissão, Dumbledore afundou na poltrona em frente ao Mestre de Poções.

- Na verdade, eu me importo sim. Vá embora antes que eu seja obrigado a lançar uma azaração. Já é ruim o suficiente saber que eu divido o mesmo teto com você, mas não há nada que me obrigue a dividir os meus aposentos. Adeus! - Severo continuou olhando para o livro nas suas mãos e não para o bruxo sentado.

- Que coisa feia... Talvez se eu o alimentar primeiro o seu humor melhore... Diga-me, você fica menos irritadiço depois que come? - O diretor conjurara um serviço completo de chá e estava se servindo de uma xícara.

Exasperado, Severo deixou o livro de lado e deu um de seus famosos olhares para o diretor. - O que você quer agora, Alvo?

- Eu não quero nada. Apenas queria agradecer a sua delicadeza de me trazer a pizza ontem à noite. - O brilho dos olhos dele era exatamente o mesmo daquele nos olhos de Vanessa. Ao chegar ao castelo Severo havia mandado um elfo doméstico entregar as sobras de pizza para Dumbledore.

- Você sabe muito bem que foi a senhora Prittchard quem lhe enviou a pizza. Definitivamente não foi minha idéia! E por que você não me disse que Vanessa Morgane estaria lá? E o que você quis dizer com infringir os termos da aposta?

- Calma, Severo. Eu achei que seria bom você conhecer Vanessa. E como foi a apresentação? Você gostou da pizza? - perguntou Alvo enquanto saboreava seu chá.

- Vá embora, Alvo. Eu ainda tenho uma semana de tranqüilidade antes de ter de ensinar a arte de preparar poções para um bando de cretinos. - Severo balançou a cabeça de maneira cansada.

- Eu sempre gostei do seu discurso para os alunos do primeiro ano. "Posso ensinar-lhes a engarrafar a fama, a cozinhar a glória..." Eu adoro as suas metáforas! Tenho certeza que você atrai a atenção dos garotos. Você ainda não me contou como foi a noite passada.

Vanessa tinha enviado uma coruja para Alvo com detalhes da noite anterior, incluindo as especulações que ela fez sobre a reação do professor a uma determinada bruxa. O diretor tinha certeza que Snape se recusaria a falar sobre a noite anterior. Mas ele também sabia que Severo precisava abrir-se para o mundo exterior e não ficar remoendo seu passado sozinho, nas masmorras. Às vezes Dumbledore ficava furioso com o fato de que Severo não podia perdoar o seu passado, que ele continuamente se recusava a aproveitar a vida agora que o Lorde das Trevas estava exterminado. Severo era um homem jovem em termos de mundo bruxo. Apesar da sua reputação passada, a qual Severo era sempre bem rápido em lembrar a todos, o homem havia passado os últimos vinte anos lutando para salvar o mesmo mundo que ele agora se negava. Alvo estava determinado a fazer que Severo se perdoasse mesmo que fosse a última coisa que ele pudesse fazer. E a determinação de Dumbledore tinha uma força formidável.

Olhos negros encararam o bruxo idoso. Severo respirou fundo e inclinou-se para frente. Seu tom de voz era zombeiro. Um imenso sorriso cobria seu rosto quando ele disse. - A pizza estava maravilhosa. Vanessa é fascinante e eu adorei a apresentação! - A voz de Severo voltou ao normal. Olhando para Dumbledore ele perguntou. - Agora você vai me deixar sozinho?

Alvo riu enquanto Severo despencava na cadeira. - Você está se inspirando no Lockhart, agora? Talvez eu deva chamar a Sibila e vocês dois podem começar a ler folhas de chá...

- Você está começando a me irritar. O que você quer afinal? - perguntou Severo.

A voz de Dumbledore assumiu um tom sério que não era comum. - Apesar do que você diz, você fica tempo demais sozinho, Severo. Já é hora de você permitir-se viver um pouco. A guerra acabou. Esqueça o passado e junte-se ao mundo dos vivos. Saia, conheça gente.

A voz do Mestre de Poções era amarga. - E fazer o que, Alvo? Destruir o Lorde das Trevas não devolveu as vidas que eu tirei. A linha entre luz e escuridão é muito tênue, e parece que eu a cruzei vezes demais. - Ele sentou-se e respirou profundamente antes de continuar. - Por alguma razão desconhecida você sempre teve uma confiança indestrutível no meu caráter. Minerva e eu chegamos a conclusão de que seu otimismo exacerbado se deve ao excesso de açúcar em seu sangue. Eu estou muito bem aqui, obrigado.

Severo pegou novamente o livro. Ele olhou para Alvo sobre as páginas, um sorriso maroto no rosto. - Tem uma coisa que você pode fazer por mim, se você se preocupa tanto com o meu bem estar...

Dumbledore soltou uma gargalhada alta. - Desculpe, Severo. Uma aposta é uma aposta! Eu odiaria negar a companhia da Senhorita Granger a você, ou a sua companhia a ela.

- E como você sabe que esse seria o meu pedido? - O sorriso se apagou nos lábios de Severo.

Dumbledore não deu atenção à última frase. - Eu vou deixá-lo com seu livro. Pense no que eu disse, e tente se divertir um pouco. - O Diretor sorriu enquanto se levantava.

- É exatamente isso que eu planejo, assim que você se retirar! - e dizendo isso Severo retornou a atenção ao livro, ignorando completamente o visitante.

- Severo...

O Mestre de Poções olhou para o Diretor que o encarava. - Alvo?

- Eu me preocupo com você, Severo. Eu não sou mais um homem jovem, mas eu ainda me lembro de como era ser jovem. Voldemort se foi. Pare de sentir-se um mártir. Você sabe que o mundo bruxo o considera um herói. Aceite o papel.

- Eu estou bem, Alvo. - Essa não era a primeira vez que eles discutiam aquele assunto. Severo sabia que o diretor se preocupava com ele. Ele era uma das poucas pessoas que o Mestre de Poções podia chamar de amigo, mas ele não estava a fim de ter outra discussão sobre maneiras de viver sua vida. - Boa noite, diretor.

Dumbledore estudou o homem à sua frente. Com um pequeno aceno de cabeça ele disse. -Mande minhas lembranças à senhorita Granger.

Os olhos do velho bruxo cintilaram mais uma vez e Severo sabia que ele estava arquitetando alguma coisa. Enquanto saía, Alvo se virou uma última vez e disse. - Dê um abraço nela por mim.

Severo olhou para a porta, agora vazia, balançando a cabeça. Quanto mais as coisas mudavam, mais elas continuavam as mesmas. Ele voltou a ler o seu livro.

* * *

Na noite de quinta-feira, Severo aparatou segundo as instruções que Hermione dera a ele. Ele surgiu em um hall pequeno de um prédio antigo. À sua direita estavam as escadas. Obviamente os apartamentos tinham recebido feitiços que impediam que se aparatasse diretamente dentro deles. Ela disse que morava no 21. Severo arrastou-se escada à cima. Ele parou no segundo piso e encontrou a porta onde estava pendurado um 21 dourado. Vozes podiam ser ouvidas atrás da porta. Ele lembrou de um tal grupo de estudo que ela dissera encontrar-se no seu apartamento. Ele bateu à porta.

Severo ficou esperando no corredor até que Hermione abrisse a porta. Quando a porta finalmente se abriu, duas garotas saíram do apartamento e passaram rapidamente por ele. Uma delas tropeçou na pressa de ir embora.

Dois rapazes, outra garota e Hermione ainda estavam ao redor de uma mesinha de centro coberta de papéis. Eles estavam juntando as anotações e livros. Severo entrou e ficou parado no meio da sala cada vez mais irritado. Ele estava quinze minutos adiantado, mas o problema era que ele estava se sentindo um idiota, parado ali, no meio de todos aqueles jovens, que sem dúvida sabiam sobre o que aconteceria a seguir no apartamento. Um Snape irritado tendia ser um Snape mordaz.

Hermione olhou para Severo e sorriu. - Professor Snape, o senhor está adiantado. Talvez o senhor possa nos responder uma pergunta...

O tom de voz com que Snape respondeu foi cortante. - Eu não acredito que minha função na vida seja agir como sua biblioteca pessoal, senhorita Granger. - Grosseiro e antipático. Severo ainda não sabia, mas estava para descobrir o que Rony e Harry já sabiam há muito tempo. Uma Hermione com raiva era alguém que você não gostaria de encontrar. Harry uma vez dissera que preferia encarar Voldemort outras cem vezes a ter que ficar ao lado de uma Hermione irritada.

Hermione levantou-se e ofereceu um olhar penetrante para o homem alto à sua frente. Os outros estavam saindo do apartamento o mais rápido que podiam. Todos tinham estudado em Hogwarts e já tinham sofrido nas mãos do Mestre de Poções. Nem passou pela cabeça deles perguntar o que ele estava fazendo ali. Com as mãos na cintura e uma cara amarrada Hermione encarou Severo. - Será que você iria morrer se fosse humano pelo menos uma vez? Você não precisa ser sempre antipático! Eu fiz uma pergunta simples e você na sua infinita sabedoria decidiu que não mereço uma resposta. Você provavelmente saberia a resposta, considerando que esse é um grupo de estudo da classe avançada de poções. Ou talvez, você não soubesse afinal.

Severo ficou sem fala, paralisado.

Bichento entrou na sala. O gato parou a alguns metros do professor e tranqüilamente começou a lamber as patas. Ele foi até onde Snape estava e começou a esfregar as costas nas pernas do professor. Um rastro de pelos laranja apareceu sobre as calças pretas de Severo.

- Tchau, Hermione.

- Vejo você amanhã.

- Tchau. - Os outros alunos saíram.

- Que diabos é essa coisa? Eu sugiro que a senhorita o tire daqui antes que eu o use em uma poção! - Snape olhou para o gato. O bichano o ignorou e continuou a passear ao redor das pernas do Mestre de Poções.

Hermione rapidamente pegou o gato no colo. - Você não se atreva a tocar no meu gato ou Hogwarts vai ter que procurar um novo Mestre de Poções quando as aulas começarem na semana que vem! - Oh meu Deus. O que ela estava pensando? Ela acabara de ameaçar um dos mais poderosos bruxos do mundo, sem contar a bronca que ela lhe dera por não responder a questão. Bichento se mexeu em seus braços e saltou para o chão, ignorando os dois humanos que se encaravam.

Severo olhou para a jovem. Ele sabia que ela tinha um temperamento terrível, mas nunca havia sido o objeto da ira da bruxa. Ele lembrava de uma vez quando ela dera um soco em Draco Malfoy. Aquilo exigia mais coragem do que muitos bruxos adultos tinham, considerando que Lucio era um pai extremoso que faria qualquer coisa para proteger o filho. Severo estava impressionado. Ninguém jamais havia discutido com ele, exceto Alvo.  
Os dois ficaram olhando um para o outro, esperando quem seria o primeiro a falar. Finalmente Severo perguntou.

- Qual era a pergunta?

- O quê?

- A sua audição está ruim? Qual era a pergunta que o seu grupo queria me fazer? - O meio sorriso que ele tinha no rosto diminuiu um pouco a rispidez das palavras.

- Ah, aquela pergunta... - O que era mesmo? Se ele estivesse bravo de verdade já teria lançado uma azaração sobre ela. Bem, afinal ela não era mais sua aluna e, além disso, ele precisava dela para ensinar o Tango.

Severo andou até o sofá e se sentou, mas sem tirar os olhos dela. Era fácil ver que milhões de pensamentos conflitantes passavam pela cabeça dela.

- Tantos pensamentos Sonserinos para uma Grifinória... - ele disse com um ar de satisfação.

- Sem preconceitos entre casas, sim? Já estamos crescidinhos para isso, não? - Ele era impossível, mas ela sorriu para ele mesmo assim. - Nós tínhamos uma pergunta sobre as propriedades e ingredientes da Poção de Mata-cão. O senhor é um dos poucos Mestres de Poções no mundo que pode prepará-la corretamente. - Apesar do que ela estava sentindo, ela não podia negar que o homem tinha o seu valor. Ele tinha o dom e era muito melhor que todos os outros que tinham escolhido a mesma profissão. Ele também era melhor que muitos em outras áreas.

- A pergunta?

- Bem... - Hermione sentou-se no chão, ao lado da mesinha e começou a procurar alguma coisa no meio dos papéis espalhados ali. A sua raiva foi esquecida assim que ela começou a explicar a sua teoria. - Eu sei que são usadas duas gotas de _aconito_ para preparar a poção, mas e se fosse usado _belladonna_ em seu lugar? Ela poderia ser coada e preparada de forma a eliminar seu potencial venenoso da mesma forma que o _aconito_ é. A _belladonna_ combina muito bem com o _hellebore_ em seu estado natural. O _hellebore_ poderia ter um poder calmante maior...

Severo olhou para ela admirado. Ele sabia que ela era brilhante, mas aquela idéia era... tão simples. Tão simples que ele nunca tinha pensado nela, e, entretanto, ela era cheia de possibilidades.

- Vocês estão estudando a Poção de Mata-cão na sua turma avançada de Poções?

Hermione corou. - O professor fez referência a ela, mas não chegamos a prepará-la. A idéia de usar _belladonna_ no lugar de _aconito_ e acrescentar o _hellebore_ foi minha. Na verdade eu me baseei em medicina trouxa que ensina a alterar medicamentos baseado nas propriedades das substâncias. A mesma teoria poderia ser usada em poções, dessa forma teríamos uma gama maior de poções, cada uma eficaz para um problema específico. - Hermione prendeu a respiração sem coragem de ouvir o que Snape diria sobre sua idéia.

- Eu acredito que essa abordagem para a poção nunca foi tentada antes. Qual você imagina que seria o efeito final? - Severo viu os olhos de Hermione brilharem e ouviu enquanto ela falava com paixão sobre a poção.

Eles debateram as propriedades dos ingredientes para a poção Mata-cão durante a hora seguinte. Em algum momento durante a conversa Severo tirou o casaco preto e o jogou no braço do sofá. Sem perceber ele dobrou as mangas da camisa que usava enquanto analisava a teoria. Uma bandeja de chá surgiu sobre a mesinha e Severo sorvia seu chá enquanto ouvia Hermione.

- Mas as lagartas picadas usadas na poção pacificadora não são tão potentes. Duvido que elas tenham algum efeito sobre um lobisomem em transformação. - Hermione começou a rir sem motivo aparente.

- Posso saber o motivo do riso? - Severo arqueou uma sobrancelha interrogativamente.

- Bem, eu acabei de pensar como chocolate pode ter um efeito calmante, se consumido em grande quantidade. Por que não acrescentar chocolate à poção e ver o que acontece?

- Eu acho que não quero estar presente quando você testar essa teoria em particular.

Um relógio de cuco assustou os dois quando cantou a hora.

- Por Merlin, já são oito horas! Nós deveríamos ter começado a sua aula uma hora atrás! Sinto muito, Professor. Eu me empolguei com a nossa conversa. Não é todo dia que eu posso discutir Poções com alguém tão preparado quanto você. Eu me trocarei rapidamente e nós poderemos começar. - Hermione agitou a varinha nervosamente e a bandeja saiu voando em direção à cozinha. Outro movimento e os papéis se organizaram antes de serem armazenados em uma pasta.

Severo percebeu a agitação da bruxa. Ele detestava ter de admitir, mas tinha gostado da discussão acalorada. Ele raramente tinha oportunidade de conversar com alguém tão interessada e instruída em Poções. A última hora tinha passado sem que nenhum dos dois percebesse. Ele acreditava que Hermione poderia habilitar-se como Mestra de Poções hoje mesmo, devido ao conhecimento que já possuía. Ela sem dúvida sabia muito mais do que vários Mestres que ele tivera o desprazer de conhecer.

- Senhorita Granger, pare e respire fundo. Não é necessário tanta pressa. Você tem aulas amanhã cedo? Nós podemos pular uma semana se for mais fácil para você. Nós ainda temos tempo antes do Halloween para terminar as lições.

Hermione ofereceu a ele um sorriso caloroso. - Minhas classes não começam muito cedo amanhã. Obrigada por se preocupar. Eu me trocarei num instante.

Severo concordou com a cabeça enquanto ela desaparecia no outro aposento. Ela estava usando shorts jeans e uma camiseta. Ele havia reparado na roupa quando entrara no apartamento. A roupa e os pés descalços não faziam nada para esconder o corpo dela. Ele tinha ficado tão envolvido na conversa que tinha esquecido completamente aquele detalhe. Talvez Alvo tivesse razão. Talvez ele precisasse sair mais. _'Ela é sua ex-aluna'_, foi o pensamento que passou pela cabeça dele. Parecia que aquilo era seu novo mantra cada vez que ele reparava nas curvas nela. Severo balançou a cabeça tentando evitar o pensamento e deu alguns passos ao redor da sala para esticar as pernas.

Uma cesta, no canto da sala chamou a atenção dele. Papéis enchiam a cesta até a boca. Um pequeno triângulo de tecido preto estava no meio dos papéis. Severo puxou o tecido no momento que Hermione voltava para a sala usando um collant preto, uma saia e sandálias de salto alto. Ele experimentou a textura do tecido entre os dedos enquanto o examinava.

- Você decidiu fazer as nossas fantasias? Mas isso não é um tapa-sexo, senhorita Granger. O desenho deveria ser uma cobra e não uma rosa. E eu ainda diria que ele é muito pequeno. - Severo sorriu sarcasticamente ao óbvio desconforto dela.

Hermione corou profundamente. Ela pegou o tecido das mãos dele e o escondeu na cesta novamente. Com um movimento rápido do punho a cesta voou até o quarto.

- Não professor, aquilo não era um tapa-sexo. Eu terei algumas sugestões para as nossas fantasias na semana que vem. Podemos começar a aula?

Severo não se moveu. - Seria um tapa-olho para outra fantasia? Por que a rosa?

Hermione cobriu os olhos com as mãos. - Não é parte de nenhuma fantasia. Podemos começar com a aula agora?

- Se não é uma fantasia, o que é? - ele ficou com os braços cruzados, esperando uma resposta.

- Professor, podemos dançar? O que importa o que é aquilo? - Hermione chegou mais perto dele assumindo a posição do Tango. O perfume dela alcançou o nariz sensível do professor.

- Senhorita Granger, o objeto em questão claramente a afetou profundamente. Ele parece não ser mais do que dois triângulos de tecido com um pedaço de fio entre eles, mas eu diria que uma maldição imperdoável não a deixaria mais perturbada. Eu gostaria de saber o que é aquilo que a abalou tanto. - A voz dele agora era baixa e sedutora.

Hermione decidiu que ele já tinha se divertido o suficiente com o desconforto dela. - Esse pedaço de tecido, Professor, é um fio-dental. - Será que ela poderia ficar mais envergonhada do que isso?

- Um fio dental? Senhorita Granger, aquilo não se parece com um fio dental. - Severo olhou intrigado.

- Você não sabe o que é um fio-dental? - Hermione olhou para ele. Ele só podia estar brincando.

- Claro que eu sei o que é um fio dental! O que eu não sei é o que AQUILO é! - ele resumiu.

Hermione riu. - AQUILO é roupa de baixo, Professor. Um tipo reduzido de calcinha. - Parecia que agora era a vez dele corar. Ela riu ainda mais animadamente quando as faces dele ficaram tingidas de rosa.

- Eu não tenho a noite toda. Podemos começar a aula, por favor? - reclamou um mortificado Severo.

Calcinha? Ela usava aquele minúsculo pedaço de tecido como roupa de baixo? Imagens de Hermione em mais nada exceto o "fio-dental" povoavam a mente dele. Quando ela tinha se tornado Hermione para ele? Bem, a imagem dela usando aquele "acessório", impediam que ele a chamasse de senhorita Granger. Ele tentou afastar a imagem. Haveria tempo para pensar naquilo mais tarde e a última coisa que ele precisava no momento era que seu corpo traiçoeiro respondesse àquela imagem enquanto ele mantinha Hermione nos braços. Talvez ele pudesse lançar um feitiço sobre o próprio corpo, exigindo que ele se comportasse adequadamente.

- Professor? - Hermione estava de pé à frente dele. A música que eles haviam dançado anteriormente tocava suavemente. - Vamos começar com uma revisão do que já aprendemos. Não esqueça de dançar na ponta dos pés.

Severo se aproximou e tomou Hermione nos braços._ 'Ela é uma ex-aluna, ela é a sabe-tudo de Grifinória.'_ Ele tentava se concentrar, mas estava perdendo a batalha para seus pensamentos. Ele ficou na ponta dos pés e sentiu o corpo dela se aproximar. Severo gemeu para si mesmo. Ele podia sentir os seios dela pressionados contra seu peito. A imagem de Hermione no "fio-dental" emergiu mais uma vez. Sem conseguir concentrar-se na dança, Severo acabou errando os passos, fazendo com que os dois caíssem ao chão.

- Hermione! - exclamou Snape.

- Professor, o senhor está bem? – _'Ele acabou de me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome?' _Ela havia caído sobre ele. Eles estavam apenas a alguns centímetros de distância. Hermione rapidamente se recompôs e levantou-se. Bichento estava rondando os dois, atraído pelo barulho. Ele fugiu assim que Severo se levantou.

Severo estava ajeitando a roupa, tentando ganhar tempo. Por Merlim, ele acabara de chamá-la de Hermione?

- Sim, eu estou bem, senhorita Granger. Você se machucou?

Hermione sorriu. - Não, eu não acredito que esteja machucada, Professor. Vamos tentar novamente? Vamos fazer todos os passos exceto a sacada. Você precisa manter o foco na dança. - Hermione ignorou o olhar que ele lhe deu. Um movimento da varinha dela e a música recomeçou.

Snape se concentrou dessa vez e eles se movimentaram com uns poucos erros. Ele estava começando a relaxar quando a batida da música aumentou.

- Vamos tentar em um ritmo mais rápido? - Ele havia praticado e mesmo no ritmo mais acelerado ele se saiu melhor do que da última vez. Eles estavam progredindo. - Você lembra do Tango durante o show? Você reparou como fizemos a sacada?

- Eu consegui seguir alguns passos, mas depois a dança mudou. Aquela era uma forma mais avançada do Tango?

- O Tango não tem uma fórmula definitiva. Ele deve se moldar a musica e alterar-se a cada parceiro. Os passos que estou ensinando a você são a base. Eles podem ser dançados de infinitas maneiras. Para dançar o verdadeiro Tango você nunca deve decorar uma seqüência de passos, tudo precisa ser improvisado. Como na vida, você precisa dar um passo de cada vez porque nunca saberá qual será o seguinte. Mas para o nosso objetivo será suficiente usar a mesma música e seguir uma lista de passos. - Ela sorriu de maneira travessa. - Isso se você não quiser continuar as suas aulas mais do que o exigido pela aposta, estou certa?

Severo soltou uma gargalhada maliciosa. - Prittchard não lhe disse? O desconto que ele estava oferecendo era tão bom que não pude resistir! Eu contratei 36 meses de aulas, todas com você!

Hermione jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou. - A probabilidade disso acontecer é a mesma do Chudley Cannons me contratar para jogar quadribol.

Severo olhou para ela. - Sem possibilidade?

- Eu não vôo, professor.

- A incrível senhorita Granger não voa? - Severo se lembrava vagamente de algo sobre a pouca habilidade que ela possuía para voar. - Todas as bruxas voam.

- Sim, e todas nós temos verrugas no nariz e somos mais feias que o demônio! Belo estereótipo, professor. O que você está fazendo? - perguntou Hermione quando ele colocou a mão sob o queixo dela virando a cabeça para um lado e para o outro.

- Estou procurando as verrugas. - Severo estava examinando o nariz dela.

- Muito engraçado! Podemos voltar ao Tango? Vamos tentar a sacada pouco a pouco. Devagar. - Foram necessárias quatro tentativas antes que ele conseguisse completar o passo sem pisar no pé dela. E foram necessárias outras quatro para que ele o fizesse no ritmo correto. Eles trabalharam mais um pouco nos passos.

- Já são quase dez horas, então antes de terminar a aula eu quero mostrar mais um passo. Ele acrescenta mais graça à dança.

Severo resmungou. Ele ainda não tinha dominado os passos que já aprendera. Ela estava obviamente o fazendo pagar pelos sete anos que a tinha atormentado.

Hermione riu. - Não é assim tão ruim. Esse é chamado de "o círculo". É uma variação do passo que estávamos trabalhando. A única diferença é que você sempre vira para a esquerda, dessa forma faremos um círculo completo até o lugar onde começamos o passo.

Severo parecia não acreditar muito na facilidade do novo passo. - Ambos giramos para a esquerda?

- Não, você gira para a esquerda e eu o sigo, virando para a direita. Vamos tentar. - O círculo foi mais fácil do que ele imaginou que seria. Ele continuava querendo dançar em linha reta, executando os primeiros passos que tinha aprendido, mas ela o incentivava a tentar outras combinações. - Eu acho que por hoje é o suficiente, professor.

Severo seguiu até o sofá para pegar o casaco.

- Eu sinto muito pelo atraso dessa noite, eu prometo que na próxima semana nós iremos direto para a sua aula. - Eles estavam parados à porta.

- Na verdade, senhorita Granger, a sua teoria sobre a Poção de Mata-cão tem grandes chances de ser viável. Algum dos seus professores se interessou por ela? - Ele mesmo gostaria de tentar algumas das teorias dela. Ele achava que uma das idéias que haviam discutido anteriormente poderia funcionar com mínimas alterações.

O rosto de Hermione se iluminou. - Sério, Professor? Eu não acredito que nenhum dos meus professores prepare a Poção Mata-cão com a mesma freqüência que o senhor e nenhum deles está interessado em ouvir sobre as minhas teorias. Eles são Mestres e eu sou apenas uma aluna.

Severo considerou a situação. Provavelmente ela estava certa. Eles podiam saber que ela era inteligente, mas não mais do que isso. Ela era nascida-trouxa, mulher e aluna. A maioria dos professores olharia para ela cheios de preconceito. Apesar de Snape ser tão arrogante quanto qualquer um deles não deixaria que uma coisa tola como preconceito o impedisse de apreciar a inteligência dela. Severo nunca havia feito um elogio a ela, entretanto várias vezes tinha discutido com Alvo e Minerva sobre o intelecto privilegiado que ela possuía. Ela era também uma bruxa poderosa e tal combinação de raciocínio e poder era rara.

- Eu acredito que você pode estar certa sobre alguns ingredientes e combinações, mas eu acho que terá de se preocupar muito com o processo para que as alterações dêem certo. Talvez nós possamos continuar a discussão semana que vem, depois da aula de dança. O que você acha?

- Isso seria ótimo! Obrigada, professor! - Hermione estava tão excitada que no seu entusiasmo abraçou Snape.

Ele ficou paralisado, sem saber o que fazer. Ele começava a levantar um braço quando Hermione pulou para trás se separando dele. Ela ficou horrorizada quando percebeu o que tinha feito.

- Desculpe... eu... sinto muito.

Severo parecia aflito. Ele fez uma mesura antes de sair. - Boa noite, senhorita Granger.

Hermione se apoiou na porta fechada depois que ele saiu. Ela deu uma série de risadinhas. _'Que noite'_, ela pensou. _'Primeiro eu ameacei lançar uma azaração sobre ele, depois tive de explicar o meu fio-dental. Nós ainda caímos um sobre o outro e por fim eu o abracei. Que Merlim me ajude! Eu acho que não quero saber o que virá a seguir!'_

Severo ficou alguns minutos do lado de fora do edifício olhando para a janela do segundo andar. Ele riu quando lembrou as últimas palavras de Alvo sobre abraçar Hermione. Um "crack" quebrou o silêncio quando ele aparatou em direção a Hogwarts.

* * *

**Continua...**

_**Nota da autora:**__ A forma e os passos da dança seguem informações que podem ser encontradas no site "Tango Tutorial".__ Harry Potter Lexicon lista o _aconito_ como um dos ingredientes da Poção Mata-cão e é uma planta extremamente venenosa. A _belladonna_ faz parte do kit de ingredientes dos estudantes e também é venenosa. _O hellebore_, definitivamente, é o único ingrediente conhecido utilizado no preparo da Poção Pacificadora, apesar das suas propriedades venenosas. Eu tomei a liberdade de descrever a alteração deles e o processo de preparo da Poção de Mata-cão.  
O comentário que Severo faz sobre o tapa-olho foi semelhante a um comentário que o meu marido fez. Meu marido tirou o fio-dental da minha filha adolescente da cesta de roupa para lavar e perguntou o que era. Quando eu lhe falei que era da nossa filha ele perguntou, com toda a sinceridade "pra que ela precisa de um tapa-olho?" Quando eu consegui levantar do chão e parar de rir, informei a ele que aquilo era roupa íntima. Ele empalideceu antes de dizer "você só pode estar brincando!"_  
_"Para dançar o verdadeiro Tango você nunca deve decorar uma seqüência de passos, tudo precisa ser improvisado. Como na vida, você precisa dar um passo de cada vez porque nunca saberá qual será o seguinte." Eu gostaria de agradecer a uma de minhas revisoras, Angeline, pela citação e informação a respeito do Tango. A seguir, outra lição de Tango, mais discussões e algumas idéias sobre as fantasias. __Divirta-se e conte-me o que você está achando. Como sempre pensamentos, opiniões, comentários, enfim, tudo é bem-vindo._

_**Nota da beta1: **__Como prometido, mais um capítulo! Esse capítulo é muito engraçado por causa da confusão do fio-dental. Como vocês sabem, Dançando com Bruxas está sendo traduzida por July Granger, que já é a segunda tradutora. Quem deu início foi Edwardiana e segundo ela, o que a fez traduzir a fic foi justamente a cena do fio-dental! E fiquei surpresa ao saber que isso aconteceu na vida real da autora. Se o meu pai encontrasse um fio-dental meu, com certeza, não ficaria só pálido... Rs! Muitas coisas ainda estão por vir! Espero que vocês estejam gostando dos capítulos. Agradecimentos a nossa fodástica tradutora July Granger. Por favor, REVIEWS!!_

_**Nota do beta2: **__No momento AINDA não posso atender, deixe seu recado após o sinal... REVIEWS!!_


	8. Alguma coisa mudou

_**Título original:**__ Dances With Witches_

_**Gênero:**__ Romance/Humor_

_**Spoilers**__: N__ada de importante_

_**Sumário:**__ Severo Snape perde uma aposta mágica. A conseqüência? Aprender a dançar o Tango com Hermione Granger. Uma novela bem humorada e cheia de cenas picantes._

_**Disclaimer: **__Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brother. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Nota dos betas**__: O__s créditos desta fanfic são totalmente e somente da autora__ Pearle.__ July Granger apenas fez a tradução para o português e nós betamos e postamos. :)_**  
**

**Dançando com Bruxas**

**por ****Pearle**

**traduzido por July Granger**

**beta-read por nathsnape e Gi Liminha**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: ****Alguma coisa mudou**

Sexta-feira encontrou Snape um pouco distraído. A sua mente estava ocupada com as possibilidades de adaptação da Poção Mata-cão desde que deixara o apartamento de Hermione. É claro que sua mente também tinha espaço para assuntos mais mundanos, entre eles certa bruxa executando a dança do ventre. Mas nesse momento ele queria se concentrar nas várias melhorias que as alterações que Hermione propusera poderiam trazer a poção em questão. Ele ainda imaginou quantas outras poções poderiam ser melhoradas se fossem usados os mesmos princípios.

Remo Lupin entrou no escritório de Severo no fim da tarde de sexta-feira para pegar mais uma dose da Poção Mata-cão. Snape estava sentado à sua mesa tentando anotar uma lista de ingredientes e suas propriedades para discuti-los com Hermione na semana seguinte. Quando o lobisomem invadiu seu espaço Snape ofereceu-lhe um olhar de desdém.

- O que foi? - perguntou Lupin. Remo considerava Severo quase um amigo, mas ele podia ser um idiota às vezes.

- A senhorita Granger já fez algumas perguntas sobre a sua... condição? - Snape imaginava onde ela teria conseguido as informações iniciais. Lupin era amigo do Trio de Ouro e provavelmente ele tinha sido a fonte para as perguntas dela.

- Minha condição? - perguntou Lupin com uma risada franca. - Ótimo eufemismo, Severo! A maioria das pessoas prefere olhar através de mim em vez de reconhecer que eu existo. Ser um lobisomem é como um desses segredos que você esconde sob o tapete. Todos sabem, mas acreditam que se fingirem desconhecer o fato, ele desaparecerá. Eu não gosto nem de pensar no que o Ministério faria comigo se a Poção Mata-cão não tivesse sido desenvolvida. Mas o que Hermione tem com isso?

- Lupin, - Severo esfregou os olhos - eu entendo que você queira proteger a senhorita Granger do morcegão das masmorras, mas poderia simplesmente responder a minha questão? A senhorita Granger alguma vez fez alguma pergunta sobre o fato de você ser um lobisomem? Eu acredito que a resposta deva ser sim ou não.

Olhos cinzentos encararam olhos negros indecifráveis. Remo suspirou profundamente. - Sim, Severo. Ela me fez várias perguntas. Harry e Rony também fizeram, credito-as a curiosidade natural, mas as perguntas de Hermione eram de natureza mais clínica. Mas por que o interesse?

- Eu acredito que a senhorita Granger tenha descoberto uma maneira de alterar a Poção Mata-cão aumentando consideravelmente o seu poder e diminuindo os efeitos colaterais. Ainda será necessário muita pesquisa e experimentação antes que tenhamos certeza dos resultados.

- Alterá-la? De que jeito? - Remo estava com dificuldades para conter sua excitação. Ele fora mordido quando criança por outro lobisomem e passara a maior parte da sua vida em reclusão, com medo de contagiar outras pessoas. Foi apenas a Poção Mata-cão que permitiu que ele vivesse como um ser humano. Severo era um dos três Mestres de Poções na Europa que podia preparar a dificílima poção corretamente. Ele sabia que tinha sido egoísta, mas ele tremia só de pensar o que teria acontecido com ele se Snape fosse uma das vítimas do Lorde das Trevas.

- Calma, - Severo deu um sorrisinho sádico. - nós ainda estamos no estágio de pesquisa, mas eu acredito que ela encontrou uma forma de amenizar os sintomas da transformação. Infelizmente serão necessários alguns meses antes que estejamos prontos para a fase de testes. Acredito que você não se importará de ser nossa cobaia, certo?

- Claro que não, eu adoraria bancar o porquinho da índia. Mas Hermione não está em Cambridge? Eu não lembro de tê-la ouvido falar que estava fazendo pesquisa.

- A senhorita Granger mencionou as suas descobertas a mim noite passada e eu planejo convidá-la a ficar no castelo durante os feriados de Natal para trabalharmos juntos. Acredito que poderemos começar os testes logo depois do Natal. Talvez ela possa ser persuadida a vir ao castelo um ou outro sábado para acelerar o processo. - Snape entregou a Lupin duas garrafas da poção.

- Ela mencionou isso para você ontem à noite?! - Remo tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

- Não seja tolo, Lupin. - Severo repeliu o sorriso com um de seus famosos olhares. - Eu fui obrigado a suportar mais uma daquelas ridículas aulas de Tango. O único ponto positivo foi descobrir sobre as alterações que ela propôs. Ela já as havia mencionado a alguns professores lá em Cambridge, mas os idiotas só foram capazes de ver a inteligência dela como uma ameaça. Eles se recusaram a ouvir as teorias que ela elaborou. Eu duvido que qualquer um daqueles, intitulados "Mestres", tenha a metade do talento que senhorita Granger tem na preparação de poções.

- E isso é tudo que está acontecendo? - Nunca antes se ouvira falar de Severo Snape oferecendo elogios a um aluno. Especialmente a alguém que ele acusava de ter sido um estorvo durante sete anos. Afinal fora Severo que começara a chamá-la de sabe-tudo-Grifinória. As narinas de Remo perceberam algo diferente. Lobisomens têm um olfato incrível, mesmo quando estão na forma humana. E era fácil perceber que um odor diferente emanava do Mestre de Poções, algo que Lupin nunca havia percebido antes naquele homem. Só foi necessário apenas um instante para o lobisomem perceber que era desejo sexual. Ou mais exatamente um aumento de testosterona e feromônios, o que significava a mesma coisa. Excitação e desejo. - Como vai Hermione? - perguntou Lupin cautelosamente.

- Eu não tenho tempo a perder jogando esse joguinho infantil com você. A senhorita Granger estava viva e respirando quando eu a deixei noite passada.

As palavras dele estavam carregadas de sarcasmo e tinham sido escolhidas para transmitir uma idéia de irritação. A mente de Severo, entretanto não conseguia livrar-se da imagem que havia criado da bruxa vestida apenas com o "fio-dental". Ele moveu-se um pouco na cadeira quando suas calças começaram a ficar apertadas. Por algum motivo sua imaginação havia decidido que Hermione ficaria perfeita fazendo a dança do ventre vestindo nada mais que o "fio-dental". E aquela imagem vinha invadindo seus pensamentos desde a manhã. Ele preferia pensar que era a inteligência dela que estava agindo como um poderoso afrodisíaco e não apenas seus instintos carnais. _'Certo'_, disse a voz na sua cabeça, _'Que tal então, aquele cérebro, naquele corpo, usando o fio-dental e... recitando os doze usos do sangue de dragão enquanto faz a dança do ventre ao redor da sua cama?'_. Severo balançou a cabeça. Ele estava se saindo um perfeito idiota. Ela era uma ex-aluna, a sabe-tudo da Grifinória. Ele precisava manter suas emoções sob controle mais rigoroso.

- Então nada está acontecendo? - Remo sorriu de forma compreensiva.

- E você está pensando o que? Você está me perguntando se eu tenho uma queda pela garota? Uma paixonite adolescente? Ela é vinte anos mais nova que eu. Eu estou apenas interessado nos efeitos que as idéias dela poderão ter sobre a poção. - Severo sentiu vontade de bater no homem a sua frente.

- Você está afim dela ou não? Eu acredito que as opções são sim ou não. - perguntou Remo em meio a uma risada. Severo podia negar até a morte, mas o corpo dele dava sinais completamente diferentes.

- Você é Alvo usando Polissuco? Se seus olhos começarem a cintilar eu juro que lhe lançarei uma azaração! - ameaçou Snape.

- E qual é o problema se você estiver afim dela? Talvez ela se interesse por você também. Eu sei que você tem sua imagem de "morcegão das masmorras" a zelar, mas também sei que deve haver um homem escondido debaixo de toda essa roupa preta. Ao contrário da opinião da maioria, alguns dizem que você pode até mesmo ser gentil e ajudar outras pessoas em raras ocasiões. Do contrário por que você se daria ao trabalho de preparar a Mata-cão para mim? - perguntou Lupin tentando apaziguar os ânimos.

- Boa pergunta. Eu também fico me perguntando isso todos os meses enquanto preparo a sua poção. Devolva-me os frascos, talvez já seja tarde demais para tomá-la esse mês, você já está sofrendo de loucura lunar.

- E o que seria tão errado? - Remo não desistiu.

Severo estava com raiva, levantou-se e começou a arrumar uns papéis na sua mesa. - O que poderia ser errado? Ah sim, uma bruxa tão jovem que poderia ser minha filha, cuja vida eu transformei em um inferno nos últimos sete anos se interessaria por mim. Você acha que foi a minha boa aparência ou a minha personalidade encantadora que a fizeram ficar interessada? Talvez o meu passado brilhante?

- Um banho quente e um pouco de shampoo não fariam mal! - Remo abriu um sorriso, mas desistiu de ser engraçado quando viu a cara que o Mestre de Poções fez. - Eu acho que ela se interessaria pela sua inteligência e seu caráter. Hermione me lembra muito você. Vocês são mais parecidos do que imagina. E o que idade representa? A julgar pelo que eu ouvi, os rapazes da idade dela a aborrecem e não a valorizam. Nenhum deles quer discutir teoria acadêmica. Só querem falar sobre quadribol e outras garotas.

- E quem lhe disse isso? - Os olhos de Severo se iluminaram na meia-luz do escritório.

- Hermione me falou semana passada quando almocei com ela e Harry. Se me lembro bem ela disse que estava cansada de namoricos. Quais foram mesmo as palavras que ela usou? "A única diferença entre os jovens bruxos de hoje e os garotinhos que eu costumava tomar conta é o tamanho dos brinquedos deles". - Severo fez uma cara de interrogação e Remo deu de ombros. - Eu acho que é alguma expressão trouxa porque ela e Harry riram vários minutos. Tudo que eu estou dizendo é para você não descartar a possibilidade. Apesar do que você diz, é óbvio que o seu interesse vai além das poções. Você tem o direito de ser feliz, sabia?

- Você esteve falando com Dumbledore? - Severo suspirou. - Por que vocês não podem me esquecer? Se meter na vida dos outros é inato aos Grifinórios? Eu sou velho demais para um envolvimento de qualquer tipo. Já foi ruim o suficiente quando aquelas bruxas ficaram me perseguindo ano passado depois da cerimônia de dois anos da vitória sobre o Lorde das Trevas, agora você e o Alvo vão ficar me atazanando também?

- Se eu me lembro bem, você saiu com uma ou duas daquelas bruxas, não? - aquilo tinha sido o assunto da escola durante semanas. Snape estava _namorando_.

- Parecia que todas elas achavam que eu estava desesperado para encontrar alguém que me ajudasse a mudar. Eu pareço infeliz? Eu não tenho nenhum interesse em mudar meu jeito de vestir ou meu jeito de ser. Uma tonta se derramou em lágrimas quando apareceu um dia na escola de surpresa. - Severo bufou.

- Aqui em Hogwarts? O que aconteceu? - perguntou Remo curioso.

- Eu tinha acabado de sair de uma aula e não estava no melhor dos dias. - Snape deu um sorriso maquiavélico. - Alvo foi muito gentil ao acompanhar a garota ao meu escritório. A idiota apareceu sem avisar e achava que eu ficaria encantado em ouvir a sua tagarelice sobre moda e outras baboseiras que nem posso imaginar. Eu ia começar a explicar porque ela deveria se manter longe da escola, quando ela começou a chorar e tremer incontrolavelmente...

- O que você fez com a coitada? - Remo tinha de admitir que Snape tinha um talento natural para contar estórias se estivesse com humor para tanto.

- Eu não fiz nada! - Severo deu seu olhar mais inocente para o colega. - Depois de falar sobre o tempo e a viagem no Expresso de Hogwarts ela finalmente percebeu as jarras de ingredientes dispostas atrás da minha mesa. Parece que um dos ingredientes estava olhando para ela, quando ele piscou, ela ficou histérica. Depois de algum tempo eu pude compreender o que ela estava tentando dizer em meio aos espasmos e gritos. Então eu assegurei que a jarra estava adequadamente fechada e que nada poderia escapar de lá, não sei por que isso fez a garota gritar ainda mais. No final eu tive de pedir ajuda à Papoula. Acho que ela foi liberada da ala hospitalar depois de algumas horas. Nunca mais a vi.

- Um encontro contigo e a pobrezinha termina no hospital! Talvez eu deva alertar Hermione. Ou talvez ela seja a única que possa te aturar. Ao menos eu tenho certeza que ela não ficaria histérica, provavelmente ela iria querer saber as características do tal ingrediente em questão. - Remo não conseguia controlar o acesso de risos.

- O mais provável é que ela já soubesse as características do ingrediente e todas as poções onde ele poderia ser utilizado. - Severo caiu pesadamente na cadeira do escritório. Mais uma vez ele pensou em Hermione. Ele não tinha nenhuma intenção de fazer papel ridículo, mas e se Lupin tivesse razão? A conversa da noite anterior tinha sido a melhor coisa que lhe acontecera em muitos anos. Ela era brilhante. Ele nunca havia discutido em tamanha profundidade sobre Poções, nem mesmo com outros Mestres. E Hermione era apenas uma terceiranista. E ela também pareceu feliz com a discussão. Qual seria o motivo? Apenas possibilidade de testar sua teoria ou haveria alguma coisa a mais? Houveram algumas ocasiões nas semanas anteriores quando ele achara que ela estava sentindo alguma coisa por ele. Ele tinha descartado a opção como ridícula, mas talvez houvesse alguma coisa a mais. Ela ficara extremamente satisfeita com a possibilidade de continuar a discussão essa semana. E a reação dela tinha sido no mínimo... inusitada.

- Você vai ficar sonhando acordado ou planeja jantar essa noite? - A voz de Remo interrompeu os pensamentos de Severo.

Snape olhou para o relógio sobre a lareira. Era hora do jantar. Ele levantou-se e ajeitou o robe antes de responder. - Eu não sonho acordado.

Remo abriu a porta do escritório dizendo. - Se você acredita nisso... Vamos jantar! - E os dois se dirigiram para o Grande Salão.

* * *

- Como você espera passar em Feitiços se você nunca pratica? Honestamente, algumas vezes eu acho que você consegue ser pior do que o Rony e o Harry! - Hermione estava sentada na sala de descanso da Universidade com Edmund, Susan e Kathy. Eles deveriam estar trabalhando nos seus projetos para a aula de Feitiços. 

Ao invés de ficar sem graça, Edmund adorou o comentário. - Você está me comparando ao grande Harry Potter? Bem, então eu devo estar fazendo alguma coisa certa. - Susan soltou uma série de risadinhas enquanto Hermione apenas revirava os olhos desistindo de ensinar qualquer coisa ao colega.

As garotas ficaram emocionadas no ano anterior quando Hermione as convidou para estudar com ela. Ela era a melhor amiga de Harry Potter,_ o garoto-que-viveu-para-salvar-o-mundo-bruxo _e derrotou o Lorde das Trevas. O rosto dela, assim como o de Rony, Dumbledore e Snape estivera estampado por todos os lugares depois da batalha final. Ela e seus amigos receberam ainda mais reconhecimento quando foram agraciados com a medalha de Merlim, Primeira Classe. Severo também recebeu a medalha, mas o desentendimento dele com o fotógrafo depois da batalha final evitou exposições na mídia. O nome dele era bem conhecido, mas a falta de fotos combinada com a reputação anterior dele e os recentes atos heróicos adicionaram um ar de mistério ao homem.

- Hermione, o que o Snape estava fazendo no seu apartamento na noite passada? - perguntou Edmund.

- O Snape o que? - Hermione perguntou sem levantar os olhos do livro que estava lendo. Edmund era legal, ele também tinha estudado em Hogwarts, Corvinal. Os dois chegaram até a sair juntos algumas vezes durante o sétimo ano, mas no final Hermione descobriu que ele era melhor amigo do que namorado.

- Terra chamando... Por que o Snape estava no seu apartamento? - Edmund perguntou outra vez acenando a mão na frente do rosto dela.

Hermione se virou para ele e respondeu. - Você não lembra? Eu te enviei uma coruja contando que o professor Snape estava tendo aulas de dança comigo no estúdio. Como ele ainda não tinha terminado as aulas eu prometi ao Ted que continuaríamos por mais algumas semanas no meu apartamento. - ela deu de ombros. - Não é nada demais.

Edmund não acreditou no que ouviu. - Nosso grupo de Poções Avançadas se encontra no seu apartamento! Nós quase morremos ao tentar fugir de lá quando ele apareceu ontem à noite! Quanto tempo ainda vão durar essas aulas de dança?

- Você está falando do Professor Snape de Hogwarts? O homem nos aterrorizou por sete anos e agora você diz que não é nada demais? Por que ele está tomando aulas de dança? E como você consegue ficar perto dele? - Os olhos de Susan estavam arregalados.

- O professor Snape perdeu uma aposta para o diretor. As aulas são parte do pagamento. - Susan e Kathy começaram a rir descontroladamente. O olhar de Hermione as fez parar. - Vamos lá, Susan, o professor Snape é um homem, não um monstro. Nós aprendemos muito nas aulas dele. Eu acho que você também ficaria um tanto irritável se tivesse de passar vinte anos como espiã, sem ter certeza se alguém a mataria no meio da noite. Ele ajudou Harry a derrotar Voldemort e recebeu a Ordem de Merlim, Primeira Classe. Será que isso não conta?

- O homem me deixa apavorado, mas se você quer dar aulas para ele, tudo bem. Pode dançar com ele o quanto quiser! Pode até gostar dele, mas não me peça para encontrá-lo novamente. Sete anos foram o suficiente! Herói ou não herói.

- Eu não gosto dele, apenas o respeito, do mesmo jeito que você deveria fazer. E eu não tenho escolha quanto as aulas, eu prometi a Ted. - Ela não ia mencionar a pesquisa sobre a poção Mata-cão que ela estava desesperada para começar. Não era assunto dele. A noite passada havia sido maravilhosa, o professor Snape a tratara como uma igual, uma colega. Ele ouviu as teorias dela e fez os comentários que julgou necessários. Dançar com ele também não era nenhum sacrifício. Na verdade as noites de quinta-feira estavam ficando cada vez melhores. Ela olhou para Edmund e o amigo estava sentado muito ereto, com os braços cruzados e os lábios apertados. – Ok! Por que não nos encontramos meia hora mais cedo? Dessa forma vocês já terão ido embora muito antes dele chegar. - Hermione balançou a cabeça. O quão mais infantil ele poderia ser?

- Ok então. Eu avisarei os outros. - Edmund estava aliviado. Ele não tinha nenhum desejo de ver Snape outra vez. Ele sempre achara Hermione meio estranha, mas ensinar Snape a dançar? Era necessário ser mais do que esquisita para tanto. Mas enfim, se ela podia encarar _aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado_, bem, talvez ela pudesse agüentar o morcegão.

- Podemos voltar a Feitiços ou vocês tem outros problemas que querem discutir? - Hermione olhava para os três amigos.

Edmund balançou a cabeça negativamente. Talvez, no final, fosse Hermione quem ele devesse temer, e não Snape.

* * *

**Continua...**

**_Nota da autora:_**_ A forma e os passos da dança seguem informações que podem ser encontradas no site "Tango Tutorial". A cor dos olhos de Lupin nunca foi mencionada nos livros. Para mim eles são de um cinza pálido com manchas amarelas. As informações sobre o lobisomem tradicional dizem que os olhos ficam amarelos quando eles se transformam.  
JKR não incluiu essa informação em nenhum dos livros, essa informação é do Harry Potter Lexicon: Poção de Mata-cão: enquanto não podendo curar a licantropia, previne a demência extremamente perigosa que acompanha um ser humano na transformação em lobisomem. É uma invenção nova e difícil de fazer. Snape faz isso para Lupin.  
A declaração "__Severo era um dos três Mestres de Poções na Europa que podia preparar a dificílima poção corretamente" é citação minha._  
"_A única diferença entre homens e os garotinhos é o tamanho dos brinquedos deles" é uma citação de autor desconhecido.  
Hermione sabe dançar a dança do ventre? Severo perguntará a ela? A seguir outra lição de dança e idéias sobre as fantasias. __Divirta-se e conte-me o que você está achando. Como sempre pensamentos, opiniões, comentários, enfim, tudo é bem-vindo._

**__****Nota da beta1: **_Olha como eu estou sendo dedicada... Outro capítulo! Merecemos reviews, não? Lupin e esse olfato... e não é que o Mestre está soltando faíscas? Hermione e a dança do ventre só de fio-dental? Mas esse morcegão é safaaaado! Imaginação mais do que fértil! Rs! E abençoada seja __Pearle__ quando escreveu o capítulo nove. Ai, ai... que capítulo! Sabe o que acontece? O Severo vai... bem, não gosto de estragar surpresas, mas o próximo capítulo é quentíssimo! Então façam uma beta feliz, mandem reviews e o capítulo nove estará aqui num piscar de olhos! Mais uma vez agradecimentos a nossa fodástica tradutora, July Granger! Fiaaa, nós te amamos! REVIEWS!!_

**__****Nota do beta2:**_ Sua mensagem está sendo encaminhada para a caixa de mensagens e estará sujeita a cobranças após o sinal... REVIEWS!!_**_  
_**


	9. Lição cinco

_**Título original: **__Dances With Witches_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Spoilers**__: N__ada de importante_

_**Sumário:**__ Severo Snape perde uma aposta mágica. A conseqüência? Aprender a dançar o Tango com Hermione Granger. Uma novela bem humorada e cheia de cenas picantes._

_**Disclaimer: **__Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brother. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Nota dos betas**__: O__s créditos desta fanfic são totalmente e somente da autora__ Pearle.__ July Granger apenas fez a tradução para o português e nós betamos e postamos. :)_**  
**

**Dançando com Bruxas**

**por ****Pearle**

**traduzido por July Granger**

**beta-read por nathsnape e Gi Liminha**

* * *

**Capítulo 9****: Lição cinco ou Prelúdio para o Ato Principal**

Olhando para a porta com temor enquanto se dirigia a ela, Edmund virou-se para Hermione.

- Qual é problema? - a bruxa perguntou.

- Ele não vai aparecer de repente como fez semana passada, né? - ele queria ter certeza de que era seguro sair do apartamento. Os outros estavam de lado olhando para Edmund e Hermione. Edmund tivera um trabalhão convencendo os outros a manter o lugar de encontro do grupo de estudos e não queria arriscar esbarrar no temido professor outra vez.

- Você quer que eu olhe no corredor para ter certeza que o lobo mau não está lá? - A voz de Hermione era a mesma que usaria com uma criancinha.

Lisa também não estava confortável com a situação. - Eu ainda não entendo como você agüenta dar aulas a ele. Depois dos sete anos em Hogwarts, como pode ficar mais um segundo ao lado dele?

- Eu já expliquei a vocês! Dei minha palavra a Ted antes de saber quem seria o meu aluno. - e a bruxa não tinha nenhuma intenção de dar mais explicações. Hermione apontou a varinha para a porta dizendo, _Perluceo lucere_. A porta ficou transparente.

- Pronto, satisfeitos? - perguntou Hermione apontanto para o corredor vazio. - Como vocês podem ver, o caminho está livre. Honestamente, mesmo que vocês o encontrassem, o que acham que ele poderia fazer? - Hermione desfez o feitiço e a porta ficou sólida outra vez.

- Eu prefiro não descobrir! Vejo você amanhã em Feitiços. - disse Edmund enquanto o grupo saída rapidamente do apartamento.

Hermione se controlou para não gritar "BOO!", enquanto eles saiam. Ela não tinha tempo para brincadeiras agora.

O relógio de cuco na parede marcava 6h 31min. Ela precisava correr, o professor chegaria em meia hora. Hermione entoou uma melodia enquanto seguia para o quarto e colocava a roupa de dança.

Hermione arrumou o cabelo com cuidado. Uma vozinha em sua cabeça, muito parecida com a voz de Harry, murmurava,_ 'Que diabos você está fazendo? É apenas o Snape!_' Aquilo era uma aula de dança e nada mais. Então por que ela estava tão nervosa? Ela olhou-se no espelho uma vez mais antes de deixar o quarto.

* * *

Hermione abriu a porta na segunda batida. - Boa noite, professor. Entre.

Ao invés do collant preto e a saia de dança de sempre, Hermione usava um vestido de seda preta que abraçava as curvas dela. O cabelo estava preso no alto da cabeça e deslizava em ondas pelas costas.

O primeiro pensamento de Severo foi que ela parecia adorável. Ele deu uma olhada ao redor da sala e disse. - Boa noite, senhorita Granger. Onde está seu grupo de estudo?

- Nós terminamos mais cedo hoje. - Os olhos dela mostravam que ela achara a pergunta dele engraçada.

- Parece que eu assustei seus amigos. - Severo riu.

- Sem dúvida sua reputação é conhecida além das fronteiras de Hogwarts! - respondeu Hermione rindo com ele. Ela pegou o casaco que ele acabara de desabotoar. Bichento entrou na sala e ficou fitando os dois humanos.

- E eu não a assusto, senhorita Granger? - Severo olhava a bruxa enquanto ela pendurava o casaco dele ao lado da porta.

- Não mais, professor. Houve um tempo que eu ficava apavorada cada vez que o via, mas não sou mais uma primeiranista tentando encontrar meu lugar na escola. E você não pode mais me dar detenções, tirar pontos da minha Casa ou me ameaçar de expulsão. Talvez estejamos alcançando uma posição de igualdade. - Hermione precisou levantar a cabeça para encará-lo, mesmo usando saltos ele ainda era vários centímetros mais alto que ela.

Severo olhou para baixo e pensou, '_Bruxinha arrogante'_, mas em voz alta disse apenas - Acredito que você ainda precisará crescer alguns centímetros antes que fiquemos em posição de igualdade... - Ele gostou de vê-la dar um sorriso maroto como resposta.

- Isso significa que você gostaria de me ver usando saltos mais altos? - Ela estava realmente flertando com ele? Que Merlim a ajudasse, em que enrascada ela estava se metendo? - De qualquer forma não tenho mais medo de você. Você não pode fazer nada comigo.

- Não tenha tanta certeza disso... - a voz de Severo era baixa e aveludada.

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha da bruxa e ela só pode dizer - Vamos começar nossa aula?

Snape concordou com a cabeça e se colocou em posição de dança. Ele estava imensamente satisfeito por ela não temê-lo. Pelo contrário, parecia que ela gostava de provocá-lo. Um passo de cada vez. Ele era um homem paciente, enfim ele havia esperado vinte anos pelo momento certo de atacar Voldemort.

_Vá devagar_, dissera Lupin. Talvez o lobisomem tivesse alguma razão afinal.

- Ok professor, vamos praticar o que já aprendemos. - A um comando da varinha da bruxa a música começou. Hermione se aproximou de Severo e ele a tomou nos braços. Ele podia sentir as batidas do próprio coração cada vez mais aceleradas. Os movimentos foram mais harmoniosos dessa vez.

- Agora é a vez da _Sacada_. Vamos tentar bem devagar. - Severo se concentrava em não chutá-la ou pisar no pé da professora. O movimento não ficou perfeito, mas eles conseguiram seguir os passos sem nenhum problema.

- Nada mal. Quero lhe mostrar outro passo antes de passarmos ao ritmo mais rápido. Ele é chamado _Oito_, e ele tem esse nome porque o passo lembra a figura do número oito. A mulher executa o _Oito_ ao redor do homem, e num _Oito duplo_ ambos executam o passo em direções opostas. Vamos começar com o _Oito simples_.

Severo tentava prestar atenção no que Hermione estava falando, mas sem sucesso. Seus pensamentos estavam perdidos nos aromas que emanavam da mulher em seus braços. O toque de seda do vestido era delicioso. Ele podia sentir o calor do corpo dela através do tecido delicado.

Aquela voz interior não se calava. _'O quanto ela estará interessada? Será que quer apenas ser amigável? Haverá algum outro interesse?'_. Parecia que a voz vinha de uma parte de sua mente onde estavam seus sonhos e esperanças adolescentes. Lembranças de um tempo muito anterior à Marca Negra, o trabalho de espião ou qualquer outro tormento.

O seu lado Sonserino não se manteve adormecido por muito tempo. _'Talvez ela só queira meus conhecimentos em poções. Por que fazer papel ridículo? Quando irei aceitar que meu destino é permanecer sozinho?'_

A solidão nunca lhe pareceu um peso. Uma esposa e família não eram grandes atrativos para ele. Ele sabia muito bem a imagem que passava para as outras pessoas e não se importava nem um pouco com ela. A imagem ajudara no seu papel de espião, nunca permitindo que alguém se aproximasse. Os envolvimentos dele com mulheres tinham sido poucos e rápidos. Ele sempre se conformara com aquele destino, por que agora estava tão preocupado com qual era o tipo de interesse que Hermione tinha por ele? Dumbledore era o culpado, ele era o responsável por aquelas ridículas aulas. Se não fosse aquela aposta idiota, ele nunca teria se metido nesse emaranhado de sentimentos incontroláveis.

Desde a primeira vez que ele a tomara nos braços, mais de seis semanas antes, ela tinha invadido seus pensamentos. Ele havia estremecido da primeira vez que a tocara. Ele não estava acostumado ao contato humano. Agora a sensação do corpo dela nos braços dele reaparecia a qualquer momento do dia e fazia com que ele sentisse uma ansiedade que nunca experimentara. Hermione se apoderara de seus sonhos desde a primeira aula. E ele sentia uma profunda sensação de perda quando acordava em sua cama vazia. Era uma doce tortura ficar perto dela, tocá-la, abraçá-la, semana após semana.

- Professor? Você está bem? - Hermione olhava para ele preocupada. - Parece que o senhor não estava me escutando. Quer sentar-se?

Severo deu uma risada baixa escondendo seus verdadeiros pensamentos. – Eu estou bem, senhorita Granger. Podemos continuar?

- Sonhando em sala de aula, professor? Eu não esperava isso do senhor... - Hermione sorriu.

- Fique certa que isso não é normal. Talvez o fato de ser forçado a aprender uma dança que eu não tenho nenhum interesse seja o motivo da minha distração. - retrucou Severo com um lampejo de humor.

- Igual aos cabeças-ocas que não querem aprender Poções? - o olhar de Hermione era frio quando ela foi direto ao ponto.

Severo não acreditou no que ouviu. - Você está me comparando aqueles idiotas a quem ensino? E ainda me chamando de cabeça-oca? - Aquela bruxa tinha coragem.

- Se a carapuça serviu... - Será que ela tinha ido longe demais? Até o último comentário ele parecia estar se divertindo com a gozação.

Severo se aproximou mais de Hermione e abaixou-se até que o rosto dele roçasse o dela. A voz dele ficou mais baixa e ele murmurou. - A aposta mágica me obriga a completar suas lições, Hermione, mas virá um momento em que isso não será mais verdade. Eu tenho uma ótima memória, e você terá de pagar, de um jeito ou de outro, por tudo que estou passando. - Ele manteve os olhos fixos na bruxa enquanto retornava a posição da dança. Ele sentiu um ligeiro tremor percorrer o corpo dela. Talvez Lupin estivesse certo. - Vamos continuar, senhorita Granger?

Hermione sentiu a face ficar corada. O que aquele homem podia fazê-la sentir só com a voz e alguns comentários dúbios era inacreditável. Ela ficou com a boca seca ao pensar no que ele poderia fazer com ela. Ela passou a língua sobre os lábios antes de dizer.

– Ok, professor. Vamos, hunn... tentar outra vez. - A respiração dela estava ligeiramente fora de compasso quando ele a tomou nos braços e eles voltaram a repetir os passos do Tango.

- Vamos tentar o _Oito_ outra vez. - Eles fizeram o movimento e Hermione o considerou satisfatório. - Ok, agora o _Oito duplo_.

Eles gastaram a hora seguinte praticando o novo passo antes de começar tudo outra vez desde o início. O relógio de cuco anunciou o final da aula. Eram nove horas, eles tinham praticado por duas horas.

- Como lição de casa... - e ela parou para ver se ele iria reclamar como fizera da última vez em que ela mencionara dever de casa.

Severo continuou olhando para ela com atenção. Ele não lhe daria a satisfação de vê-lo aborrecido. Os olhos dele brilharam perigosamente quando ele perguntou.

- Sim...?

- Como lição de casa eu quero que você continue praticando os passos que trabalhamos hoje. E também quero dez páginas com a história do Tango para a próxima aula. E por favor mantenha-se dentro do limite estabelecido. - Hermione sorriu.

Levou um minuto antes que Severo percebesse o que aquilo significava. Uma redação? Ela estava pedindo que ele escrevesse uma redação?

- Sua bruxinha arrogante... Depois de todas as redações que você escreveu e que eram dez vezes maiores do que o tamanho solicitado! Se você pensou, por apenas um minuto que eu iria escrever...

Hermione caiu na gargalhada. - Tudo bem, já que você insiste, sem redação. Se eu tivesse reclamado desse jeito cada vez que você me passava um dever de casa, eu ainda estaria nas masmorras limpando caldeirões. Sem magia...

- E isso seria bem feito! - ele respondeu.

- Eu sei que está ficando tarde, mas... Você ainda quer discutir a Poção Mata-cão? - Hermione estava tensa, a espera da resposta. Tinha sido inebriante conversar com ele na semana anterior e ela passara a maior parte dos dias repassando cada frase na cabeça. Tinha certeza que o interesse dele havia sido apenas temporário e ele nem mais lembrava do que havia dito.

Severo foi até a porta e pegou o casaco. Todas as esperanças de Hermione desmoronaram. _'O que você esperava?'_, ela pensou zangada consigo mesma, _'Você foi uma irritação durante sete anos. Por que iria mudar agora?'_.

- Então eu o verei na próxima quinta, certo? - Ela suspirou decepcionada.

Severo se virou para ela com um grosso maço de pergaminhos nas mãos. - Na próxima quinta? Se você está cansada nós podemos continuar a discussão semana que vem. Eu fiz algumas anotações sobre as propriedades dos ingredientes sobre os quais conversamos, mas isso pode esperar se você não estiver disposta.

- Não, não, eu não estou nem um pouco cansada! Quando você pegou o casaco eu pensei que estava indo embora. Espere, vou pegar minhas anotações. - Os olhos dela brilhavam de excitação quando ela correu até o outro cômodo.

Severo sentou-se no sofá e estava colocando os papéis em ordem.

- Que tal um pouco de chá? - Hermione colocou a mochila sobre a mesinha e sentou-se ao lado de Severo.

- Adoraria, obrigado. Eu conversei com Lupin sobre a sua teoria. Ele aceitou ser nossa cobaia quando estivermos prontos para os testes. Conhecer um lobisomem até que tem suas vantagens. - disse Snape rindo enquanto retornava a atenção às suas anotações. - Se tudo sair bem, acho que poderemos fazer algumas tentativas no feriado do Natal. Eu ainda não falei com Alvo, mas tenho certeza que você poderá ficar hospedada no castelo. Sem dúvida Minerva não permitirá que eu lhe ofereça uma acomodação nas masmorras, o que seria muito conveniente, por ser próximo ao laboratório. Sua ex-diretora de Casa fará questão de tê-la na Torre de Grifinória, sem dúvida! - Severo olhou para a jovem bruxa ao seu lado que se mantinha excepcionalmente calada. - Senhorita Granger, algum problema?

- Quando você disse que gostaria de continuar com a nossa discussão, eu pensei que você se referisse ao plano teórico. Você está propondo colocarmos minhas idéias em prática? - Um serviço de chá chegou voando e depositou-se sobre a mesinha a frente dos dois.

- Eu acredito que a sua teoria tem aplicações práticas em um número enorme de poções. A Poção Mata-cão será o primeiro passo para prová-la. Eventualmente espero publicar as nossas descobertas na revista científica _Ars Alchemica_. O que eu proponho é o seguinte, você receberá todo o crédito pela teoria original e nós dividiremos os créditos da pesquisa, dos testes e do resultado final. - Severo pegou um dos papéis na mesinha antes de continuar. - Talvez a senhorita tenha alguns sábados livres para começarmos as pesquisas em meu laboratório?

Hermione ainda estava sentada imóvel, sua mente tentava assimilar todas as implicações do que ele acabara de dizer. Ela estava abismada com a quantidade de conhecimento que Severo Snape, Mestre de Poções da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts estava disposto a compartilhar com ela.

- Senhorita Granger, o seu silêncio significa que você concorda com a idéia? – _'Por que ela não fala nada?'_, ele pensou preocupado. - Talvez se eu diminuir as opções, sua escolha fique mais fácil. Sim ou não? Escolha uma... - ele terminou com um meio sorriso.

O sorriso no rosto da bruxa não deixava dúvidas de qual seria a resopsta. - É claro que sim, eu aceito!

Severo estendeu a mão e Hermione a apertou selando um acordo entre eles.

- Professor, posso lhe pedir um favor?

- E qual seria esse favor? - Ele levantou uma sobrancelha desconfiado.

- Nosso acordo supõe um trabalho em comum, não? E como tal deveremos ter iguais responsabilidades, certo? Chamar-me de senhorita Granger faz com que sinta uma criancinha na sua aula de Poções, me sentiria melhor se você me chamasse de Hermione. – Ela corou.

- Compreendo... - os olhos negros dele pareciam tentar penetrar a mente dela quando ele perguntou. - E eu suponho, Hermione, que você espera me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome também?

- Parece que esse é o caminho natural, não? - sugeriu a bruxa com um olhar travesso.

- Então?

- Então, o que? - perguntou Hermione.

- Eu estou esperando. Quero ouvi-la me chamar pelo meu nome de batismo. - Severo recostou-se no sofá e cruzou os braços. Um sorrisinho de provocação se instalou nos lábios dele enquanto esperava que ela reunisse coragem de dizer alguma coisa. Ela ainda o via como seu professor, ele queria saber se ela teria coragem de avançar o relacionamento deles para um novo estágio.

- Você deseja limão no seu chá, Severo? - Hermione serviu o chá em uma das xícaras.

Ele ria abertamente quando tomou a xícara das mãos dela. - Não, obrigado. Puro está ótimo. Você está pronta para começarmos ou existe algum outro problema que precise resolver antes? - Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e então ele mostrou a ela a lista de ingredientes que havia preparado. - Acho que deveríamos examinar as propriedades dos ingredientes básicos primeiro.

E dito isso eles começaram a trabalhar.

Quando eles se deram conta já eram onze horas. Hermione tinha chutado os sapatos de salto para o lado e estava sentada no chão, encostada ao sofá, sentada sobre as pernas cruzadas. Pergaminhos e livros estavam espalhados pelo sofá, sobre a mesa e no chão. Em algum momento nas últimas duas horas eles haviam abandonado o chá e conjurado uma garrafa de vinho.

Hermione colocou a taça vazia na mesinha. - E se nós colocássemos _hellebore_ para ferver junto com extrato de _Gingko Biloba_? Talvez assim os dois ingredientes se fundissem. Uma das principais caracterísiticas do _Gingko Biloba_ é aumentar a capacidade de concentração. - Ela estava fazendo anotações em um bloquinho. - Nós precisamos elencar as combinações que parecem mais promissoras.

Severo olhava para Hermione enquanto ela escrevia rapidamente no bloco. Ela era extraordinária, a mente dela se movia na velocidade da luz e em várias direções ao mesmo tempo. Trabalhar com ela seria um prazer.

- Você considerou as propriedades e efeitos que caldeirões diferentes poderão ter sobre a poção?

- Hunnn, ouro, prata, ferro, vidro... - murmurou a bruxa que anotava cada detalhe.

- Eu acho que teremos de testar vários cenários antes de realmente criar a poção. - Falou Severo se preparando para a próxima frase. - Você estaria livre para ir até Hogwarts no próximo sábado? Nós podemos começar o teste de caldeirões no meu laboratório. - Severo esperava que sua voz tivesse saído tão profissional quanto ele esperava. Ele sentia-se qualquer coisa, menos calmo naquele instante.

- Infelizmente não posso esse final de semana, eu já tenho um compromisso com Edmund para sábado e domingo. - Hermione ainda estava fazendo anotações enquanto falava, de outra forma ela teria percebido a mudança de humor que aconteceu com o Mestre de Poções. - Eu poderei estar lá no final de semana seguinte, se estiver bom para você.

- Eu acredito que será adequado. A verei às sete horas na terça. Severo se levantou e foi até a porta. Ele era um tolo, um velho tolo. Claro que ela tinha outros planos. Ela era jovem, por que não estaria interessada em um jovem bruxo como esse tal de Edmund? Por que diabos ele achou que ela poderia estar interessada nele? Ele precisava ir embora antes que dissesse alguma asneira.

Hermione olhou para cima. A voz de Severo soara estranha. Ele tinha sido amigável e tranqüilo à noite inteira. O que acontecera? De repente ele voltara a ser o temível Mestre de Poções de sempre. Ele estava pegando o casaco no gancho quando a mão dela sobre o braço dele o fez parar.

- Severo,você está bem?

- Perfeitamente bem, senhorita Granger. Nos veremos na terça. Eu preciso voltar a Hogwarts. - Severo ainda estava virado para a porta, sem olhar para a bruxa.

- Nós voltamos a senhorita Granger agora? Eu pensei que você tinha concordado em me chamar de Hermione. O que aconteceu?

Snape virou-se bruscamente, retirando a mão dela do braço enquanto a encarava.

- Bem, Hermione, eu a verei semana que vem. Melhor assim?

Ela deu um passo para trás. O gelo na voz dele a deixou perplexa. - Não, não está nada melhor. Você quer fazer o favor de me dizer por que está tão bravo?

- Parece que você tem uma agenda cheia, mas eu não me lembro de você ter mencionado ter procurado as nossas fantasias. Talvez em algum momento entre hoje e a próxima semana você encontre algum tempo livre para terminar a tarefa. Divirta-se no final de semana, senhorita Granger! - Ele precisava sair imediatamente. Ele podia ver que a magoara. Ela não tinha feito nada errado. Era culpa dele ter criado um cenário imaginário que não existia. _'Não existe tolo mais tolo do que um velho tolo'_, ele pensou. A voz dele estava menos tensa quando ele acrescentou. - Nos veremos semana que vem, Hermione.

- Eu não consigo acreditar que você ficou irritado porque eu ainda não comprei aqueles fantasias idiotas. Severo, desculpe eu não poder ir no sábado! Eu e Edmund temos que terminar nosso projeto de Feitiços Avançados para segunda-feira. Ele é pior que Rony quando precisa fazer alguma coisa. Se eu o pressionar bastante, talvez tenhamos acabado no domingo de manhã, então eu poderia trabalhar com você algumas horas. - Ela não queria que ele fosse embora chateado. As coisas pareciam estar indo tão bem...

- Vocês estarão trabalhando em um projeto? - ele sabia que parecia bobo. Aquelas palavras pareciam completamente idiotas.

- Sim, ele estava aqui na semana passada. Você deve lembrar-se dele, ele quase caiu na pressa de fugir de você!

Eles estavam ao lado da porta, o casaco dele ficara esquecido no gancho.

- E você não se importa de passar o resto do seu domingo em Hogwarts? E se Edmund não quiser ser apressado?

- Edmund adoraria que eu fizesse o projeto sozinha. Eu já teria lançado uma azaração sobre ele se não soubesse que Julie ficaria louca. Honestamente, algumas vezes ele parece mais criança do que Harry e Rony juntos! Eu não sei como ela o agüenta!

- Julie? - perguntou Severo com uma pontinha de esperança.

- Julie é a namorada de Edmund. Espere, você não pensou que Edmund e eu...? - ela não sabia exatamente o que havia acontecido, mas ele parecia ter relaxado um pouco.

_'Vá embora enquanto você pode'_, disse a voz na cabeça dele. Era um dos poucos conselhos que ele sabia ser adequado seguir, mas ao invés ele sorriu e perguntou. - E esse não é o caso, Hermione?

O sorriso que ela ofereceu a ele o fez esquecer qualquer irritação anterior.

- Não, esse não é o caso. Eu não estou... saindo com ninguém no momento. - Oh Deus! O chão poderia abrir-se agora e tragá-la antes que dissesse alguma coisa mais estúpida.

- E existe algum motivo para isso? - a voz dele era rouca.

Ela ia realmente discutir a sua vida amorosa, ou melhor, a sua falta de vida amorosa, com ele?

- Eu não sei! Parece que os garotos apenas me aborrecem. Tudo que eles querem é conversar sobre quadribol. É bom ter um conversa inteligente para variar.

Ela prendeu a respiração quando ele se moveu para mais perto dela.

- Uma conversa sobre poções, por exemplo? - Ele perguntou naquela voz aveludada.

Havia um toque sexy na entonação dele. Ela pensou que ia desmaiar ali mesmo, não tinha certeza se suas pernas seriam fortes o suficiente para continuar sustentando-a.

- Poções seria muito interessante... - ela respondeu. '_Ele está flertando comigo?'_, perguntou-se a bruxa.

- Mais interessante que quadribol? - ele insistiu.

- Infinitamente mais interessante que quadribol. - foi a resposta dela.

Severo riu da resposta dela. - Diga-me o que você quer, Hermione... - Ele estava acariciando levemente o braço dela enquanto esperava a resposta.

Hermione pensou que não conseguiria respirar, e finalmente respondeu. - Eu quero... eu quero você.

- Você tem certeza?

A única coisa que ela queria naquele momento era ser tragada por aquele par de olhos.

- Hunnn, sim, eu tenho certeza. - O toque dele era hipnotizante.

- Me diga para ir embora, Hermione. Eu sou um velho tolo. Velho demais para você. Diga que eu devo partir e eu voltarei na semana que vem e nós trabalharemos juntos no projeto como colegas, nada mais. Mande-me embora antes que tenhamos alguma coisa para nos arrepender.

Ela o estava encarando com olhos famintos.

Apenas alguns centímetros os separava. Ele colocou as mãos ao redor do rosto dela. - Eu não sou um homem fácil, você sabe... - ele sussurrou se aproximando um pouco mais.

- O que o faz pensar que eu sou? - ela perguntou. Ela podia sentir a vibração da risada dele. O hálito quente e o brilho nos olhos dele estavam enviando arrepios para todo o corpo dela, sem contar que eles estavam tão próximos agora que ela podia sentir a excitação dele. Ela deixou sua mão percorrer as costas dele, lentamente massageando os ombros dele, apenas sentindo o homem em seus braços. Eles já haviam se abraçado enquanto dançavam. Cada movimento anterior havia sido o prelúdio para aquele momento, essa dança de desejo e atração.

- Última chance, Hermione. - Os olhos dele estavam ainda mais escuros com a paixão. O corpo dele respondia cada vez mais a proximidade da bruxa em seus braços. O aroma dela, a maciez da pele, os mamilos túrgidos contra o peito dele, tudo o fazia sentir-se cada vez mais excitado. Era difícil acreditar que ela o desejava tanto quanto ele a desejava, mas os olhos dela não o decepcionaram. Os quadris dela se moviam contra ele em uma dança mais antiga que o universo.

Ela ficou nas pontas dos pés e o beijou. Ele abaixou a cabeça permitindo que seus lábios se encontrassem. Fagulhas emanavam deles, atiçando o fogo entre os dois.

O beijo trazia a promessa de paixão irrestrita. Severo queria ir devagar. Aquele não era um encontro sem compromisso, mas o calor do momento parecia devorar a ambos. Ele queria mais do que apenas sexo, mas o seu membro distendido parecia não respeitar aquela decisão. A voz interior não parava de gritar, _'Aproveite! Veja como ela está excitada, ela fará qualquer coisa que você pedir!'_ Foi preciso um bocado de auto-controle para exorcizar a voz. Devagar ou não, uns amassos não fariam mal a ninguém.

A língua de Severo pressionou os lábios da bruxa tentando entrar e não foi rejeitada. As línguas dançaram, provando-se. As mãos dele deslizavam sobre as curvas do corpo dela, desfrutando os gemidos que ela produzia enquanto eles se beijavam. As mãos dele moveram-se até a lateral do corpo dela roçando os dedos nos seios sensíveis, fazendo com que os gemidos dela fossem ainda mais deliciosos. Gemidos que faziam aumentar ainda mais sua ereção.

Pequenas ondas elétricas percorriam o corpo de Hermione. Ela podia sentir o coração de Severo batendo acelerado contra o peito. A cabeça dela estava vazia de pensamentos, todo seu corpo era tomado pelas emoções, o profundo prazer de ser tocada por ele.

A necessidade de respirar fez com que os dois se separassem relutantemente. A respiração de Severo era irregular e os braços dela o apertaram ainda mais. A voz dele era rouca, mas macia. - Eu acho melhor ir embora, não tenho certeza se serei capaz de resistir se não partir agora.

Hermione não conseguiu ler nos olhos dele quais eram seus reais sentimentos. As mãos dela continuaram a acariciar as costas dele. A voz dela era apenas um murmúrio. - E se eu não quiser que você resista? - Todo o corpo dela pedia para senti-lo completamente, inteiramente dentro dela. Por que ele havia parado? Talvez ele não a desejasse. Não, aquilo era impossível, ela podia sentir a resposta do corpo dele, a ereção dele pressionando sua barriga.

Severo olhou para a bruxa em seus braços, assombrado pelo sentimento que se apoderara dele e mais assombrado ainda por ela querê-lo.

- Hermione, eu quero mais do que uma noite com você. E não se engane, você é tudo que eu quero e nós ficaremos juntos, mas ainda temos um longo caminho antes de nos tornarmos íntimos e realmente nos conhecermos. Eu não quero que isso seja alguma coisa que você se arrependa no futuro porque agiu rápido demais. Afinal de contas você passou muito mais tempo me odiando do que me desejando. - Ele terminou enquanto brincava com a massa de cabelos que caíam pelas costas dela.

- Eu nunca o odiei, eu o temia, mas nunca o odiei. - Os olhos dela estavam cheios de ternura por ele.

- Nunca?

- Nunca. - Hermione ofereceu a ele um olhar travesso e sugeriu. - Iguais, não mais aluna e professor. E tão pouco presa e predador.

Severo emitiu uma risada contida. Presa e predador, aquilo havia passado pela cabeça dele. Agora ele não tinha certeza quem era quem. Ele mordiscou a orelha dela e pode senti-la tremer em seus braços. - Quando nós fizermos amor não haverá dúvidas de quanto eu a quero.

Ele separou-se um pouco dela e a olhou profundamente procurando ler-lhe a fisionomia. Encontrou apenas olhos cheios de desejo. A voz na cabeça dele estava gritando, _'Que raios está acontecendo com você? Você pode tê-la agora! Por que esperar?!'_ Mas ele queria que aquilo fosse mais do que apenas atração sexual. Ele chegava a ter medo de dar um nome ao que ele queria dela. Honestamente, ele estava impressionado com a intensidade dos sentimentos que tomaram conta dele aquela noite. Ele precisava de tempo para pensar mais claramente. A sensação do corpo dela contra o dele fazia com que toda razão se esvaísse do cérebro dele.

Ele tinha controlado suas emoções por mais de vinte anos, nunca permitindo que ninguém se aproximasse, sempre preocupado com a possibilidade de ser traído. Uma noite não era suficiente para apagar velhos hábitos. Ele não se permitia o luxo de ter emoções há tanto tempo que não sabia se ainda era capaz de senti-las. Aquele era um território desconhecido. Ele podia seduzir, mas não estava pronto para mais nada.

Severo se aproximou novamente do rosto dela e a beijou possessivamente. Abandonando a boca ele voltou-se para o pescoço e deu-lhe uma pequena mordida, deixando sua marca. A voz dele continuava sedosa quando murmurou no ouvido de uma Hermione sem fôlego. - Boa noite. Até domingo. - Ele tirou o casaco do gancho e o vestiu.

- Boa noite, Severo.

Com um leve roçar de lábios ele a deixou.

Hermione se apoiou na porta fechada da mesma forma que havia feito na semana anterior. A respiração dela estava irregular e seu rosto afogueado. O corpo dela desejava o dele intensamente. _'Oh, meu Deus! E tudo aquilo provocado por alguns beijos!'_. Ela não podia esperar até que eles realmente fizessem amor.

* * *

******Continua...**

**__****Nota da autora**: Perluceo_ (pelluceo) _lucere_ (luxi) vem do latim e significa iluminar ou transparecer. _Gingko biloba_ é o extrato de uma erva natural conhecida por aumentar a memória, a concentração mental e ajuda a manter o foco. A seguir, domingo em Hogwarts, uma conversa com Gina e experiências interessantes no laboratório de Poções. __Divirta-se e conte-me o que você está achando. Como sempre pensamentos, opiniões, comentários, enfim, tudo é bem-vindo._

**__****Nota da beta1:**_ Cof, cof, cof, cof! OMG!! Vocês viram isso? Viram? Quente, né? Pois é... eu disse, eu disse! Eu amo esse capítulo! A antiga tradutora tinha parado nele. Olha que maldade! Fiquei meses e meses esperando atualização e nada! Foi aí que apareceu a nossa maravilhosa tradutora July Granger que deu continuidade aos capítulos. O capítulo é muito bem escrito, consegue passar todos os sentimentos (e a intensidade desses sentimentos) que fluem desse casal maravilhoso... e... e... – beta1 babando – God! Até hoje tenho vontade de matar o Severo... por que ele não continuou?? Por quê?? Esse homem me deixa doida! Rs! E aí, vocês gostaram do capítulo? O que será que acontece no próximo? Que tipo de experiências interessantes acontecerão no laboratório do nosso Mestre? Aguardem! Agradecimentos a nossa idolatrada tradutora, July Granger!_

**__****Nota do beta2: **_Cof! Cof! Cof! Engasga! (Gi juntando-se a Nath na crise de tosse) My God! My Great Lord! O que foi isso?! O QUE FOI ISSO? Gente, como a minha miga beta1 Nath já disse anteriormente que esse capt era quente, só posso adiantar pra vcs que as coisas só hão de ferver daqui pra frente! Aaaah se fervem! E esse beijo? Mais alguém aí ficou de boca aberta quando leu essa parte? Se sim levantem as mãos! (não adianta baixar agora! Eu já te vi hein! XD) Mas eu também devo meus agradecimentos a July pela iniciativa de nos trazer de volta essa fic. Bigadu viu fia! Hauahuahauha Mas sim! Se vc aê ficou pensando "se esse beijo já foi assim, imagine os finalmente...", só tenho uma coisa mais a dizer: Imaginem mesmo e leiam com o ar condicionado ou ventilador ligado pq a coisa ferve fia! A coisa ferve!_


	10. Interlúdio

_**Título original:**__ Dances With Witches_

_**Gênero:**__ Romance/Humor_

_**Spoilers**__: N__ada de importante_

_**Sumário:**__Severo Snape perde uma aposta mágica. A conseqüência? Aprender a dançar o Tango com Hermione Granger. Uma novela bem humorada e cheia de cenas picantes._

_**Disclaimer: **__Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brother. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Nota dos betas**__: O__s créditos desta fanfic são totalmente e somente da autora__ Pearle.__ July Granger apenas fez a tradução para o português e nós betamos e postamos. :)_**  
**

**Dançando com Bruxas**

**por ****Pearle**

**traduzido por July Granger**

**beta-read por nathsnape e Gi Liminha**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Interlúdio**

A luz do sol matinal fluía através da janela do quarto dela trazendo vida à poeira acumulada nos cantos do quarto. Hermione sentiu um corpo morno próximo a ela enquanto ela se espreguiçava languidamente na cama. Sua mão acariciou a pelagem macia e laranja que lhe era familiar. A cauda dele sacudia para frente e para trás num arco preguiçoso e a mão dela acariciava atrás das orelhas dele. Ela estava tendo um sonho delicioso e detestou ter que sair do paraíso morno de sua cama e encarar o dia que tinha pela frente.

_'__Professor Snape. Severo. Oh, meu Deus!'_, ela pensou. Seus beijos, o toque de suas mãos, e aquela voz, suas palavras despertaram sentimentos intensos dentro dela. Mesmo que ela não pudesse ter o mesmo repertório amoroso de Lilá Brown, ela tinha experiência suficiente para saber que ultrapassou tudo o que ela já tinha sentido. Seu desejo pelo homem criou uma necessidade física por ele. Ela sempre foi ajuizada e aqui ela estava praticamente se atirando nele. Um banho morno e algum cuidado com ela mesma resolveram temporariamente o problema da noite passada, mas sua mente continuou repetindo os beijos e as palavras dele várias vezes antes dela adormecer. Não foi surpresa o fato de seus sonhos terem sido sobre ele.

Hermione sempre pensou nele como _professor Snape_. Parecia um formigamento em sua espinha mudar sua idéia de _professor Snape_ para _Severo_, mas ele certamente ajudou a mudar essa imagem na noite passada. Enquanto ela pensava que Severo era brilhante, ela raramente considerava-o como homem. _'Foi na época entre o sexto e sétimo ano. Quando você o viu um pouco antes dele entrar para o banho no Largo Grimmauld, nº 12'_, ela lembrou. Ela teve uns poucos sonhos eróticos com ele, mas foi mais uma coisa física. Ela considerou que aquilo foi o produto de uma mente hiper-ativa e a falta de envolvimento com alguém naquele momento. O homem tinha um corpo incrível como ela pôde ver. Enquanto ele podia parecer alto e magro, Severo era musculoso nos lugares certos. Ela notou alguns outros atributos na noite passada e não queria pensar nisso no momento.

Mesmo no Largo Grimmauld, nº 12, Severo mantinha sua personalidade reservada. Ela sabia que o diretor e a professora McGonagall, Alvo e Minerva, estavam certos. Ela se juntou a Ordem da Fênix com Harry e Rony em seu último ano em Hogwarts. Eles insistiram de chamá-los de o Trio de Ouro quando estavam no quartel general da Ordem. O contato se tornou permanente depois da formatura. Alvo e Minerva pareciam acreditar que o podiam chamar de amigo, ou próximo a isso, se aplicaria a Severo. Ela achava que ele permanecera tanto tempo em sua função, que era quase impossível alguém penetrar suas defesas.

Ela notou uma mudança gradual no homem nos últimos dois anos. Ela o viu nas celebrações do fim da guerra e algumas vezes quando foi visitar Gina em Hogwarts. Gina havia se formado no ano passado e decidiu seguir a carreira de medibruxa. Madame Pomfrey estava muito feliz de ter uma assistente. Hermione sempre visitava Gina aos sábados em Hogsmeade. Ela viu Severo algumas vezes nos últimos dois anos.

Severo e Remo pareciam ter um "relacionamento" amigável. Nada gentil ou agradável, já que os comentários de Severo não estavam muito longe de serem farpados com malícia. Ele, por falta de palavra melhor, aparentava estar saudável, mas nada que fosse exatamente relaxado ou calmo. Hermione presumia que a mudança no comportamento de Severo se devia a dois eventos: a formatura do Trio e o fim de Voldemort.

A preocupação de Hermione vinha do fato que domingo poderia não chegar tão rápido quanto ela desejava. Infelizmente, antes de domingo ela teria que encarar sexta e sábado. Edmund e Feitiços. Relutante, ela jogou seu corpo fora da cama para tomar um banho e encarar o dia. Com o canto dos olhos, ela viu Bichento se entocar debaixo das cobertas mornas que tão relutantemente teve que abandonar.

* * *

Hermione sorriu bobamente quando se olhou no espelho. Lá, na lateral de seu pescoço, uma adorável mordida roxa. Poderiam os rumores estarem certos? O homem poderia ser meio vampiro por causa daquela marca. Estava muito alta para ser escondida por uma gola. Ela soltou uma risadinha pensando se deveria deixar a mostra e ver a reação de Edmund. Ele poderia somar dois mais dois e deduzir a resposta certa. E Susan poderia desmaiar se descobrisse que fora Severo que a tinha feito. Não querendo responder perguntas ainda, ela cobriu a área. Haveria muito tempo para que o grupo soubesse que ela estava com Severo. A noite passada ainda era recente. Ela queria manter isso consigo por enquanto.

Hermione iria mandar uma coruja para Gina quando voltasse das aulas e informá-la que estaria em Hogwarts no domingo. Ela pensou em contar para Gina sobre Severo. Bom, como ela fazeria isso?

_"Oi, Gina. __  
__Cambridge está indo bem. Severo veio para sua aula de dança e acabamos nos beijando. Aquele homem beija, entre outras coisas. Eu estarei em Hogwarts no domingo. Vejo você então. __  
__Amor, Hermione."_

Não, não mesmo! As aulas de Poções poderiam ter sido bem melhores se ela soubesse o quão fantásticos eram os beijos dele. Ela riu e balançou a cabeça. Ela poderia contar para Gina quando a visse. Por enquanto só iria dizer que estaria em Hogwarts no domingo.  
Com o coração leve, ela juntou seu material e foi para a aula.

* * *

- Você não acha que seis da manha não é um pouco cedo para começar nosso projeto? - Edmund pensou que Hermione estava agindo de forma mais estranha hoje do que ultimamente. Eles estavam sentados no CA com o resto do grupo de estudo de Feitiços tentando concordar com o horário do encontro.

- Quando vocês querem se reunir? Qual é o problema de começar cedo? - Hermione mal prestava atenção no grupo. Ela queria que o trabalho terminasse logo para poder ir tranqüila a Hogwarts no domingo. Não importava o quanto ela queria ver Severo, mas ela precisava terminar seu projeto primeiro. Eles iriam começar a trabalhar na teoria dela, o que significava que precisaria de uma pesquisa adicional por parte dela. Ela tomou uma nota mental que deveria ir à seção reservada da biblioteca para procurar alguns livros de referência. Severo mencionou a ela que tinha uma grande biblioteca particular onde poderiam buscar informações. A idéia de vê-lo era ótima, mas ela também estava adorando o fato de trabalhar com ele.

- E quanto a dormir? É no sábado! Teremos o dia todo amanhã e domingo. Para que a pressa?

- Bem, nos não temos o domingo inteiro. Se terminarmos cedo, tenho um compromisso que preciso tratar.

- Compromisso? - Edmund olhou para ela.

- Sim, eu tenho planos para domingo à tarde. Vocês querem se encontrar aqui ou no meu apartamento? - Hermione estava guardando suas anotações.

- Que planos? - Edmund sabia que Hermione não estava saindo com ninguém. Fora um desastre o encontro que ele havia arranjado para ela e seu amigo Jorge, quando eles eram calouros. Pelo que ele sabia, Hermione não tinha saído com mais ninguém desde então.

- Eu tenho uma vida, muito obrigada! Iremos nos encontrar no meu apartamento amanha às seis da manhã. - Hermione se irritou com ele.

- Aonde você vai? - Kathy estava assistindo Hermione guardar seus pertences.

- Eu tenho que ir a biblioteca. - se despediu e rumou para a biblioteca; ela tinha trabalho a fazer se quisesse estar em Hogwarts no domingo.

Domingo. Severo. Ela pensou que domingo demoraria a chegar.

* * *

Severo olhou por cima de uma pilha de ensaios que ele estava corrigindo. Uma batida na porta perturbou o silêncio da tarde. Quem quer que fosse, era melhor ter um bom motivo para perturbá-lo. – Entre! - ele latiu.

- Boa tarde, Severo. Como vai você? - Remo sorriu, ele podia ouvir a irritação na voz de Severo.

- Lupin? O que você esta fazendo aqui? Eu não o estava esperando pelas próximas três semanas! Qual é o problema? Não tem outro lugar que você precisa estar? Algum lugar longe de mim? - Por que ele estava ali?

- Que bom vê-lo também. Obrigado por perguntar. Eu estou bem. - Remo sentou na cadeira em frente à mesa de Severo.

- O que você quer? Eu tenho muito trabalho a fazer! - Severo parecia cansado.

- Como exatamente você espera fazer amigos se você não tenta? - Remo estendeu sua mão. - Ótimo, ótimo! Só queria que você soubesse que eu estarei aqui no castelo por enquanto. Então se você e Hermione precisarem de mim, eu estarei por perto.

- Eu certamente irei lamentar por estar perguntando, mas por que você está no castelo? - Uma dor começou a tomar conta da cabeça de Severo.

- Parece que o professor titular de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas conseguiu azarar a si próprio. Ele irá permanecer no St. Mungus por três ou quatro meses. - Com uma expressão de satisfação no rosto, Remo sentou de volta em sua cadeira.  
- Ele azarou a si mesmo? Como ele conseguiu fazer isso? - Uma sobrancelha de Severo levantou.

- Ele estava mostrando um novo feitiço de defesa em classe. Alvo ainda não sabe qual feitiço foi usado, mas ele ricocheteou em dois espelhos antes de atingi-lo. Ele estava estranho quando o levaram da sala. Parece que ele se duplicou e então surgiram partes extras do seu próprio corpo. - Remo riu.

- Você quer dizer… - Severo ria alto.

- Sim, quatro olhos, dois narizes, duas bocas, quatro orelhas, quatro braços e quatro pernas. Os curandeiros disseram que ele ficaria curado, mas irá levar algum tempo.

- Ele duplicou tudo? - Outra sobrancelha ergueu.

Lupin resfolegou quando ele percebeu o que Severo estava perguntando.

- Bem, eu não conferi, mas já que ele duplicou o corpo todo... Poderia torná-lo muito popular, hein?

- Pode ser. Então, eu posso dizer que você é o professor substituto na ausência dele? - Severo ainda estava rindo muito.

- Sim, achei que deveria te informar antes do Alvo anunciar hoje à noite. Harry disse que ele poderia se candidatar quando eu não estivesse capaz de lecionar. Eu sinto muito. Eu sei o quanto você quer esse cargo. - Não era segredo para ninguém o fato de Severo cobiçar o cargo de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas ano após ano.

- Na verdade, Lupin, você é bem-vindo. Eu aconselho você tirar todos os espelhos quando estiver em classe. - Pela primeira vez, ele não se importou com o fato de não ter sido escolhido para o cargo de DCAT. Ele iria trabalhar com Hermione no domingo pesquisando a teoria dela. Era o Mestre de Poções com quem ela iria trabalhar, não o professor de DCAT. Tudo estaria bem se ele não estivesse preocupado.

- E como vai Hermione? - Lupin sorriu.

- Perdão? - Severo fechou a cara.

- Hermione mandou uma coruja para Gina dizendo que viria aqui domingo. Gina contou para o Harry. E Harry me contou.

- Senhorita Granger e eu vamos começar pesquisar a teoria dela a respeito da Poção do Acônito. - Maravilhoso.

- Srta. Granger? - As sobrancelhas de Lupin se levantaram.

- Ok... Hermione. Você não deveria estar preparando aulas ou uivando pra lua ou outra coisa? Ou você planejou me perturbar? - Aquilo foi o suficiente.

- Eu sei quando não sou bem-vindo.

- Não, você não sabe! Esse é o problema.

- Que bom que você recebeu meu aviso! Vejo você mais tarde. - Remo riu muito quando se levantou da cadeira.

- Mal posso esperar, Lupin. - Severo acenou com a cabeça e voltou para a pilha que ele estava corrigindo. Ele levantou a cabeça quando ouviu a porta fechar. Ele estava satisfeito com o aviso do lobisomem.

Hermione. Severo pensou que domingo demoraria a chegar.

* * *

**Continua...**

**_Nota da autora: _**_A forma e os passos da dança seguem informações que podem ser encontradas no site "Tango Tutorial". __A seguir, domingo em Hogwarts, uma conversa com Gina, Remo, o laboratório de Poções e mais. __Divirta-se e conte-me o que você está achando. Como sempre pensamentos, opiniões, comentários, enfim, tudo é bem-vindo._

_**Nota da tradutora:** __Bom, gente, a partir de agora vou continuar a traduzir essa fic maravilhosa! Vou atualizar uma vez por semana, mais do que isso é impossível. Espero que gostem!_

_**Nota da beta1:** __Sem ter muito o que comentar, já que o capítulo não tem muitas emoções, apenas expectativas! Gentem, revelações agora: sabem o porquê de eu gostar taaanto dessa fic? Assim como a Hermione, também tive um... um... caso, digamos assim, com um professor... e ele era simplesmente o Snape! Só faltava o cabelinho comprido! - claro que ele também não era um Ex- Comensal e tudo mais... Rs! - Essa fic tem um pouquinho da minha história! Não é lindo?? E o que vocês estão achando dos capítulos, da tradução, da BETAGEM? Por favor, a opinião de vocês é muito importante! Nick, sério que você acha exageradas as próximas cenas? Poxa, eu gosto TANTO! – beta1 com os olhinhos cintilando! - Agradecimentos a nossa maravilhosa tradutora, July Granger! REVIEWS!!_

**_Nota do beta2: _**_Hi, my dears! Seguinte: esse capt foi mais um "preenche espaço e responde perguntas". Notaram como as coisas começaram a fluir entre os dois? Como já há uma necessidade quase física de um para com o outro? Se bem que com a Mione, essa necessidade é física mesmo! Quantos banhos mornos mais ela terá que tomar pra resolver os seus "problemas" com o Sevy hein? Palpites? Alguém mais aí tá tão ansioso pelo next capt quanto o Sevy para que o domingo chegue logo? O que acontecerá no domingo? Será que eles conseguirão controlar seus corpos impulsivos e sedentos por sexo? Isso e muito mais, vcs só descobrirão no próximo capítulo da novela ficológica "Dançando com Bruxas". See you later!! REVIEWS!!_


	11. Domingo em Hogwarts: Ato Um – Novo Dueto

_**Título original:**__ Dances With Witches_

_**Gênero:**__ Romance/Humor_

_**Spoilers**__: N__ada de importante_

_**Sumário:**__Severo Snape perde uma aposta mágica. A conseqüência? Aprender a dançar o Tango com Hermione Granger. Uma novela bem humorada e cheia de cenas picantes._

_**Disclaimer: **__Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brother. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Nota dos betas**__: O__s créditos desta fanfic são totalmente e somente da autora__ Pearle.__ July Granger apenas fez a tradução para o português e nós betamos e postamos. :)_**  
**

**Dançando com Bruxas**

**por ****Pearle**

**traduzido por July Granger**

**beta-read por nathsnape e Gi Liminha**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Domingo em Hogwarts: Ato Um – Novo Dueto**

Severo estava num péssimo humor quando estava caminhando do Grande Salão para a sala comunal da Sonserina. Ele conseguiu tirar cinqüenta pontos de todas as quatro casas na última meia hora. Algumas ofensas foram insignificantes, vinte e cinco para um segund anista Grifinório por tossir e perturbar o silêncio da tarde. A outra foi um pouco mais séria: dois pontos para quatro setimanistas da Sonserina, meio ponto para cada, por atear fogo em três tapeçarias enquanto praticavam azarações no corredor. Todas as quatro casas foram afetadas. Os estudantes apostam entre si tentando descobrir o motivo do óbvio mau humor de Severo.

Hermione estava uma hora atrasada. _'Uma hora não__'_ ele disse a si mesmo, a voz em sua cabeça zombava dele. _'Ela não vem! Qual a surpresa dela não ter vindo? Você iria se fosse você?'_ Ele suspirou. Certo, encare isso. Hermione decidiu não vir. Ela deve ter reconsiderado suas ações de quinta à noite e posto a cabeça no lugar. Não deveria ser surpresa para ele.

Hermione parecia que tinha refletido sobre aquilo tudo nos últimos dias. Ela era tudo o que ele pensava nesses dias. Para ele era difícil de acreditar que ela tivesse manifestado algum interesse. Severo não acreditava que o destino lhe tivesse permitido esse pequeno prazer.

Seus sonhos das últimas três noites foram repletos de Hermione. Hermione trabalhando no laboratório com ele; ele e Hermione conversando; Hermione em vários estágios de nudez; Hermione dançando a dança do ventre; Hermione em várias posições comprometedoras que sua mente poluída pôde inventar, desejando que alguém ainda não tivesse tornado tudo isso realidade. _'Você a tinha na outra noite e poderia ter aproveitado!__'_ A voz em sua cabeça o relembrava, mas ele queria mais do que uma única noite. Ele tinha a esperança de ter outro tipo de relacionamento com a jovem mulher. Obviamente não era o que estava para acontecer agora. Era melhor esquecê - laá. Ele tinha ensaios para corrigir, poções para preparar, e uma caixa de Old Ogden'sesperando por ele. Ele suspirou pesadamente quando chegou ao corredor que o levaria para seu escritório.

O rosto de Hermione se iluminou quando viu o Mestre de Poções no corredor. – Severo! - ela chamou. - Oi, eu sinto muito por estar atrasada, mas Edmund estava impossível. Lembra-me um pouco o Neville quando eu estava na escola!

Severo mal notou a presença dela, sua expressão esfriou.

- Algum problema? - Hermione notou seu comportamento frio e distante.

Ignorando a pergunta dela, Severo continuou seu trajeto em direção ao escritório, esperando que ela o seguisse; suas vestes farfalhando atrás. O tom dele era breve, e com um pouco de irritação.

- Você reparou que está mais de uma hora atrasada, Senhorita Granger? Eu pensei que você não viria. - Ele sabia que estava agindo de maneira infantil, mas não conseguia impedir isso. Certo ou errado, ele decidiu rejeitá-la antes que ela o rejeitasse. Ele se criticou por ser tão tolo. Já não importava mais o fato dela estar ali. Ele não deveria ter escutado Lupin. Por que diabo ele escutou Lupin?

Hermione o seguiu. Ele estava obviamente com raiva por ela estar atrasada. Ela tentou novamente.

- Eu sei que eu devia ter mandado uma coruja, mas eu estava com pressa de chegar aqui! Eu sinto muito. - Eles estavam parados no corredor do lado de fora do escritório. A atitude e o tom de Severo estavam deixando Hermione confusa. Ele havia dito que a queria. Ela não poderia ter imaginado isso. O que estava acontecendo?

- Você pode me seguir? - Severo entrou em seu escritório e segurou a porta para a bruxa confusa. Ele trancou e conferiu a porta antes de se virar para Hermione.

- Severo qual é o problema? - A paciência de Hermione estava acabando. Ou ele explicava o que estava acontecendo ou ela iria embora.

A mágoa e a raiva na voz de Hermione finalmente chamaram a atenção de Severo. Ele podia ver o ódio nos olhos dela, mas ele decidiu não se preocupar com isso. Ele estava convencido de que ela tinha mudado de idéia. Não importava se ele não estava sendo razoável.

- Você está atrasada e não admito o modo como você se referiu a mim.

- Que modo? Tudo o que eu disse foi _oi_. - Qual era o problema dele?

- Você me chamou de Severo.

- E de que você esperava que eu te chamasse?

- Há alunos no corredor. Eu esperava que você se referisse a mim como Professor Snape.

- Voltamos ao Professor Snape? Talvez seja um erro estar aqui. - Hermione se levantou da cadeira que estava sentada; o ódio brotando dela.

- Talvez eu não tinha pensado direito. - Severo disse rapidamente, em oposição aos seus sentimentos pela bruxa brigando em seu cérebro. Necessidade e desejo lutando contra rejeição e dor, causando dúvidas nele mesmo.

- Não, você não pensou! - O ódio de Hermione estava estampado em sua testa. - Os últimos dois dias pareciam que não iriam terminar mais! Você não sabe o quanto eu estava esperando para te ver. Se você tem algum problema em me ver, peço que você me diga. Talvez seja uma boa idéia eu sair agora e esquecermos tudo! - Hermione segurou a maçaneta e tentou abrir a porta. - Professor Snape, você poderia, por favor, destrancar essa porta?

- Hermione, sinto muito. - Severo deslizou suas mãos pelos cabelos e suspirou. - Eu não costumo ter esse tipo de relacionamento. Você está atrasada. Pensei que você tinha mudado de idéia e decidido não vir mais.

- Você sente muito? É isso? Eu estou um pouco atrasada e você decide me rejeitar! E de que relacionamento você está falando? Nós nem começamos um relacionamento ainda! Destranque a porta, por favor, Professor Snape!

- Hermione, seja razoável...

- Ser razoável? Sou eu quem não está sendo razoável? É Senhorita Granger, lembra? Eu peço a você que destranque a porta agora! - Ela estava farta dele. - Por que eu pensei que havia algo entre nós?

Severo saiu de trás de sua mesa e ficou parado rente ao móvel. _'Ótimo!'_, a voz falou. _'Você está feliz agora? Você sabia que isso iria acontecer!'_ Ele tinha esperança de ter um relacionamento com a mulher. Quando essa esperança o invadiu? Desde quando se importava com ela? Ele tentou ignorar a voz em sua cabeça e disse a Hermione.

- Talvez você esteja certa. Peço desculpas a você por qualquer inconveniência que eu tenha causado, Senhorita Granger. - Ele balançou a varinha em direção à porta, destrancando-a e removendo as proteções.

Alguma coisa em seu tom a fez virar a cabeça e encará-lo.

- Você está livre pra ir. Eu lamento ter que continuar nossas aulas, mas nós estamos magicamente unidos pelo contrato. Talvez eu consiga convencer Alvo a mudar minha prenda para outra coisa. - Severo sentiu sua cabeça doer. Ele fechou os olhos e apertou a ponte de seu nariz, desejando ter uma poção para acabar com a dor de cabeça. Talvez ele pudesse encontrar algo letal e acabar com seu sofrimento. Ele se surpreendeu quando sentiu as mãos de Hermione gentilmente massageando seus ombros. Seus ouvidos estavam tão ocupados em escutar a porta do escritório se fechar que não foi capaz de ouvi-la andando até as costas de sua cadeira.

- Hermione, o que você está fazendo? - Por que ela ainda estava aqui? Entender e enganar o Lorde das Trevas era brincadeira de criança comparando com o fato de lidar com aquela bruxa. Severo não queria discutir com ela, mas ele sentia que perdia o controle de suas emoções quando ela estava por perto. Ele estava se derretendo com o toque dela. Ele não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que uma mulher o tocou com tanta ternura.

- Muita dor de cabeça? - Alguma coisa na voz dele a afetou. Ela podia ouvir a solidão, a desesperança. Ela sabia que ele raramente ou nunca se abria com alguém. Ele tinha se arriscado com ela. Ela pensou que fosse a mesma desconfiança que ele sentia pelas outras pessoas. Ele iria rejeitá- laá antes que ela o rejeitasse.

- Sim, eu queria ter alguma poção letal no laboratório que pudesse dar um fim nessa dor de cabeça e ao mesmo tempo acabasse com meu sofrimento. Você me ajuda a procurar? - Ele levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto perguntava a ela.

- Huunn - Hermione continuou sua massagem. - Seus músculos estão tensos. Relaxe! E não, eu não vou ajudá-lo a procurar uma poção letal. Acho que precisamos discutir algumas regras para não causar mais confusões.

Ela iria ficar? Severo se virou em sua cadeira. Ele agarrou a cintura de Hermione e a colocou em seu colo.

- Você vai me dar outra chance? - Ele a envolveu com seus braços. Uma mão acariciava gentilmente o rosto dela e afagava os cabelos. A outra a mantinha bem próxima a ele. A voz dele era macia e sedutora. - Hermione...

Hermione envolveu seus braços em volta do pescoço dele. Os olhos dele fitavam os dela. Parecia que eles estavam tentando adivinhar os pensamentos um do outro. Os lábios de Severo roçaram o lado do pescoço dela, fazendo-a arrepiar. Ele mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha dela antes de capturar os lábios dela em um beijo ardente. Hermione abriu sua boca para receber a língua dele. O beijo foi quente e passional. A língua dele invadiu a boca de Hermione, imitando a ação que o membro já crescido desejava. Hermione se ajeitou no colo dele. Ela podia sentir seu efeito sobre ele, pressionando duramente sua bunda.

- Hermione, - ele sussurrou, com um sorriso nos lábios. - posso entender que você vá ficar? - Ele acariciou as laterais do corpo dela, alternando entre uma carícia gentil e um toque firme, movendo sua mão em grandes círculos nas laterais do corpo dela. Ela estava usando uma blusa de seda com uma calça jeans Trouxa preta. As mãos dele deslizaram para debaixo da blusa, acariciando a pele macia e subiu para acariciar a lateral dos seios. Um gemido saiu dos lábios dela.

Ela se acomodou novamente, tentando trazer as mãos dele para onde ela queria que ele a tocasse mais. Seus mamilos estavam intumescidos quando ele passou o polegar por cima do sutiã, acariciando-o.

- Hermione, Deus, você tem noção do que faz comigo? - Ele disse mansamente. Ele gentilmente lambeu e mordiscou a outra orelha dela. Ela estava totalmente excitada. As palavras dele fizeram o sangue dela ferver. Ela pressionou seu corpo contra o dele, o membro crescido pressionado às nádegas dela. Ela queria senti-lo dentro de si. Ele estava a levando para um nível de paixão que ela nunca tinha sentido antes.

As mãos dela deslizaram pelos músculos do ombro e do peito dele. Ela estava abrindo os botões do robe e os primeiros botões do paletó. _'O que há entre ele e botões?',_ ela pensou. Talvez ela pudesse explicar o que era "velcro" para ele. Ficaria mais fácil despi-lo. Ela abriu os quatro primeiros botões da camisa branca e enfiou sua mão por debaixo do tecido. A pele dele era pálida, quase translúcida, coberta por finos pêlos pretos. Ela acariciou a pele exposta, seguindo o traçado de uma cicatriz com o dedo. Ela podia senti-lo tremer sobre seu toque.

- Então, que tipo de relacionamento você costuma ter? - Ela perguntou mansamente.

Severo estava beijando e mordiscando ao longo de todo o comprimento do pescoço dela. Sua língua percorria o topo do decote. Seus olhos se voltaram para os dela.

- Perdão? - Que diabo ela estava falando?

_'Você parou! Por que raios você parou? Você já estava nos seios dela! Qual é o seu problema? Volte para lá!'_ A voz na cabeça dele retornou com força gritando com ele. Hermione ainda se mexia no colo dele, deixando seu membro já crescido ainda mais duro. Ele estava pronto para tirar tudo de cima da mesa e coloca-la em cima. Ele podia sentir pequenos tremores percorrer o corpo dela, cheio de desejo. Ele sentiu o pulso dela enquanto beijava a lateral do pescoço. Ela estava tão excitada quanto ele. O desejo óbvio dela fazia o dele crescer ainda mais. Ele achou que não tinha mais sangue para fazer seu cérebro funcionar, pois não conseguia entender o que ela tinha perguntado a ele.

- Você disse que não costumava ter esse tipo de relacionamento. Que tipo de relacionamento você costuma ter? - A respiração de Hermione estava irregular.

Ela queria falar de relacionamento agora? Ele suspirou. Certo. Eles iriam falar. Ele podia ser humano com aquela mulher.

- Eu normalmente não tenho relacionamentos. - Severo riu. Ele não conseguia acreditar sobre o que ela queria conversar. Maldita sabe-tudo, mas era uma boa idéia. Ele estava perdendo rapidamente o controle e achava que não seria capaz de parar se eles continuassem. Ele estava a um passo de tirar magicamente as roupas deles antes de empalá-la com seu membro rígido. Enquanto ele pensava que ela não iria se importar, ele queria que explorassem o corpo um do outro antes. E talvez em um lugar mais confortável do que a cadeira de seu escritório. Hermione se surpreendeu com vibração da risada dele.

- Eu já te disse que eu gosto da sua risada?

- Não, acredito que você não tenha mencionado esse fato antes. - Os braços dele envolveu o corpo dela novamente e brincava com o cabelo dela.

- Então, com o que você está envolvido? - Ela deu uma risadinha quando ele levantou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. - Ok, talvez eu deva dizer isso de outra forma?

- Hermione, - os olhos dele fitaram os da bruxa em seus braços com ternura. - eu passei os últimos vinte anos com somente dois objetivos em mente: reunir informações sobre o Lorde das Trevas e tentar não ser morto durante o processo. Teve vezes que eu desejei a morte, mas devo ao Alvo a chance de ser útil. Ele me deu uma segunda chance quando eu não merecia. Devo a minha vida a ele. É um débito que eu nunca pagarei e ainda há uma grande parte da comunidade bruxa que me despreza. Tenho um passado negro que não posso mudar. Há coisas no passado das quais não me orgulho. Se você ficar comigo, as pessoas irão te julgar também. Não importa se eu ganhei a Ordem de Merlim, as pessoas se lembram somente daquilo que elas querem se lembrar. Acho que você irá querer repensar sobre nós.

Hermione secou uma lágrima dos olhos dela quando ela abraçou Severo. O coração dela se compadeceu por aquele homem torturado. Ele merecia muito mais do que o desprezo da comunidade bruxa por ter desistido dos últimos vinte anos de sua vida. A voz dela estava carregada de emoção.

- Severo! - Ela o abraçou fortemente.

O ato de abraçar era mais íntimo do que os beijos. Ele a abraçou ainda mais, um refúgio para um homem desesperado. Demoraria algum tempo para que as feridas de sua alma cicatrizassem, mas, talvez, com a ajuda dela, ele poderia ter esperança novamente. Levou algum tempo antes que ele voltasse a falar.

- Eu entendo que talvez você não queira ser vista comigo. Você mencionou regras?

- Sim, regras. - Ela riu docemente. – Como, por exemplo, usar seu primeiro nome em público. Entenda que eu não quero te magoar nem te deixar. Não me ignore se estivermos na presença de mais alguém. Eu não estou pedindo pra você transar comigo no meio do Grande Salão! Eu entendo que demonstrações de afeto em público não são da sua natureza. Não são da minha também, mas se quisermos ser um "nós", precisamos estar juntos. Não vou esconder nosso relacionamento.

- Onde você gostaria que eu transasse com você? - Deus, ela era incrível.

- Nós teremos que pensar nisso. Não teremos? - A mão de Hermione afagava o rosto dele. Os olhos de Severo se fecharam com aquelas carícias.

- E seus amigos? Que dirá a eles? Eu tenho certeza de que eles não irão aprovar. Potter e Weasley acreditarão que te dei uma poção. Ou vão achar que você enlouqueceu. - Ele nunca gostou daquela dupla. Ele supôs que teria aprender a tolerá-los se quisesse ter algum futuro com Hermione. Potter estava trabalhando para o Ministério, sendo preparado pra assumir o cargo de Ministro da Magia. Eles desenvolveram uma forma eficiente de comunicação não-verbal, por não serem amigos. Depois que uniram forças para destruir o Lorde das Trevas, ele e Potter desenvolveram um silencioso respeito mútuo. Severo achava que Potter pensaria duas vezes antes de abrir a boca. Ele estava igualmente certo que Weasley poderia parecer um _Erumpent_ desembestado.

- Severo, quando foi que eu me preocupei com o que as outras pessoas pensam? Se Harry ou Rony, ou quem quer que seja tiver algo para falar, que falem para mim! Acho que eles vão ser razoáveis. Sou muito criativa quando azaro alguém.

Severo acenou com a cabeça. - Talvez nós devêssemos começar a trabalhar na sua teoria? - Ele sabia que voltariam ao nível de paixão se permanecessem ali. E estavam perto disso. Ele achava que era melhor parar. Severo segurou as mãos dela e começou a mordiscar e dar lambidas nas palmas das mãos, as palavras contradizendo seus atos. A voz dele era baixa, sedosa.

- Precisamos parar. Ainda existe uma pesquisa para ser feita e você precisa voltar para Cambridge hoje à noite.

Hermione suspirou. - Certo. - Ela saiu do colo dele e ajeitou a roupa. Os olhos dele estavam vidrados e ela corou. Severo achou que ela estava encantadora.

Ele ouviu desapontamento na voz dela e a puxou para um abraço. - Hermione, você não tem noção do que você faz comigo. Eu estava quase limpando a mesa e colocando você em cima, mas não acho que isso seja sensato. É melhor irmos devagar, lembra? Não me importo com o que os outros vão falar sobre nós, mas acredito que o que aconteceu essa tarde pode ser uma indicação de quão importante será nos conhecermos melhor, para evitar mal-entendidos no futuro. - A voz dele era macia. - Acredite em mim, não há nada que eu deseje mais do que ficarmos juntos.

- Eu acredito em você. - O sorriso dela era luminoso quando ela beijou o homem a sua frente. - Na mesa, hein? Acho que podemos fazer isso algum dia...

Severo se mexeu desconfortavelmente em sua cadeira. O sorriso dele era evidente quando ele disse.

– Que tal tentar amansar o lobisomem? Você está pronta para trabalhar, parceira? - Uma porta em arco apareceu na parede de pedra do escritório. - Eu mudei minha proteção para que pudesse reconhecer você. Nós usaremos meu laboratório particular. Os equipamentos e os livros de referência são superiores aos da sala de aula.

Eles passaram pela pesada porta de carvalho e entraram nos aposentos de Severo.

* * *

**Continua...**

_**Nota da autora: **__A forma e os passos da dança seguem informações que podem ser encontradas no site "Tango Tutorial". Harry Potter Lexicon e Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam:_Erumpent_ (Erumpente): um enorme animal fantástico africano, semelhante ao rinoceronte. Seus chifres podem perfurar quase tudo e contém um fluido que explode, destruindo o que perfura. Os machos estão frequentemente se explodindo durante a época de acasalamento e por isso, a sobrevivência da espécie está ameaçada. A seguir, Domingo em Hogwarts – Ato dois, os aposentos particulares de Severo, o laboratório de Poções, uma conversa com Gina, Remo, o jantar em Hogwarts e mais. __Divirta-se e conte-me o que você está achando. Como sempre pensamentos, opiniões, comentários, enfim, tudo é bem-vindo.__  
_

_**Nota da tradutora:**__ E aí, estão gostando? No próximo capítulo, o resto dessa tarde deliciosa e a perspectiva de outro encontro... Beijos e até semana que vem!__Não deixem de comentar!!_

_**Nota da beta1**__: Saudações, meu povo! Seguinteeeee, primeiramente, gostaria de agradecer aos reviews de vocês. Muito obrigada mesmo! Sabe, é muito estimulante, dá vontade de postar mais e mais capítulos! Então continuem comentando. Ah, e o capítulo 12 será postado muito em breve! - brinde para as leitoras lindas que comentaram. - O que falar sobre o capítulo? Quem olha para esse homem de mais de um e oitenta não imagina o tamanho da insegurança! Coitadinho, né? Não dá vontade de apertar e levar para casa? Mas com o tempo ele vai aprender a lidar com esses sentimentos... calma, gente! Isso tudo é muito novo para ele. Eu já disse que AMO essa voz da cabeça do Severo? Bixo, é muito hilário! Ela deixa o temido Mestre de Poções no chãaaaao, além de ser bem atrevida: "Você parou! Por que raios você parou? Você já estava nos seios dela! Qual é o seu problema? Volte para lá!" Rs! Mas existirá momentos em que ela ficará bem quietinha... rs! O negócio esquentou, né? Vocês achavam que seria dessa vez que o nosso casal consumaria o ato, não foi? Não foi? Pois é, mas não foi! Háaa! Por isso, fiquem antenados aos próximos capítulos e mantenham SEMPRE o ar condicionado ligado e o babador ao alcance! Coisas muuuuy calieeentes estão para acontecer! – beta1 enxugando o suor com um lencinho. – Bom, chega de falatório. Agradecimentos a nossa fodástica tradutora July Granger. The best of the besssst! E muito obrigada, mais uma vez, a vocês todas que leram e comentaram! Amo vocês! Beijoooo! REVIEWS!!_

_**Nota do beta2: **__Eu simplesmente fiquei O.O com aquela reação de criança birrenta do Sevy! Tão fofo, ele já se achando rejeitado! Tadinhoooo!! Mas viram também como as coisas já estão quentes? Viram? Depois naum digam que eu naum avisei! E bem que a Mione podia apresentar mesmo o velcro pro Sevy...Imagina ele tirando a rôpa! Parece até aqueles strippers! Hihihi Mas sim, ela entrou nos aposentos dele e...Imaginem o que acontece? Imaginem? Vc estão ouvindo os gemidos já? Estão? Huahauhauahuaha Brincadeira. Mas se estão dispostos a ler os capts daqui para frente, recomendo uma boa base em educação sexual e um eletrocardiograma completo. Vc vai precisar, disso eu garanto! REVIEWS!_


	12. Domingo em Hogwarts: Ato Dois

_**Título original:**__ Dances With Witches_

_**Gênero:**__ Romance/Humor_

_**Spoilers**__: N__ada de importante_

_**Sumário:**__ Severo Snape perde uma aposta mágica. A conseqüência? Aprender a dançar o Tango com Hermione Granger. Uma novela bem humorada e cheia de cenas picantes._

_**Disclaimer: **__Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brother. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Nota dos betas**__: O__s créditos desta fanfic são totalmente e somente da autora__ Pearle.__ July Granger apenas fez a tradução para o português e nós betamos e postamos. :)_**  
**

**Dançando com Bruxas**

**por ****Pearle**

**traduzido por July Granger**

**beta-read por nathsnape e Gi Liminha**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Domingo em Hogwarts: Ato Dois – E a banda toca**

- Meu laboratório particular fica próximo à sala de estar. Eu separei alguns livros que achei que poderíamos usar para começar a avaliar as propriedades dos caldeirões para ver se eles alteram os ingredientes… Hermione? - Severo percebeu que ele tinha perdido a atenção dela. Ele deu uma olhada para a bruxa e não teve certeza se sequer a tinha. A reação dela quando olhou para a sala de estar podia ser prevista sabendo que ela tinha passado a maior parte dos seus sete anos em Hogwarts na biblioteca.

Hermione estava parada na porta. A sala de estar de Severo não era de fato uma sala de estar, mas uma biblioteca formal. A sala tinha duas estantes, do teto ao chão, repletas de livros. As paredes possuíam janelas encantadas e várias portas conduziam a outros ambientes. Ao final da sala, um tapete oriental tomava conta de grande espaço em frente à lareira. Duas poltronas de couro preto e um sofá verde, prata e preto completavam a mobília. A sala reunia conforto e conhecimento.

Hermione olhava atenta a sua volta. Era a sala dos seus sonhos. Ela podia se imaginar passando longas tardes de inverno, sentada confortavelmente em uma das poltronas, lendo em frente ao fogo. Ela vagamente quis conhecer os outros ambientes.

- Hermione? - Severo riu e a chamou novamente. – Hermione! Algum problema?

- Severo, essa sala é maravilhosa! Se eu soubesse que você tinha uma biblioteca como essa, já teria ficado com você anos atrás! - Hermione estava andando e correndo sua mão pela lombada dos livros.

- Você me feriu profundamente, Senhorita Granger! Pensei que você estivesse interessada em minha boa aparência e charme, mas nunca em minhas posses! - Severo pôs a mão em seu coração.

- Aparências perecem e personalidades mudam, mas livros... - Os olhos de Hermione faiscaram. - Bem você nunca tem livros demais! Eu nunca perderia meu tempo na seção reservada da biblioteca se eu soubesse que você tinha uma biblioteca como essa!

- Você pode pegar emprestado qualquer um desses títulos. Devo te avisar que alguns dos livros podem se tornar temperamentais às vezes. Meu laboratório fica nesta porta. - Eles passaram por uma mesa cheia de livros e papéis quando ele indicou a pesada porta de carvalho localizada nas sombras.

- Não é à toa que você ainda permaneça em Hogwarts. - Ela disse com cautela. - É realmente incrível! - Hermione estava extasiada com o laboratório da mesma forma que havia ficado com a biblioteca.

- Por quê? - Severo olhou para ela com curiosidade.

- Bem, não parece que você gosta muito de lecionar. Sabe-se que você não gosta dos estudantes. A guerra acabou e você está livre para ir aonde quiser e com a habilidade que você tem como Mestre de Poções, tenho certeza que você poderia achar trabalho em qualquer parte do mundo. Só por curiosidade, por que você ainda permanece aqui?

- Por quê? Porque aqui é a minha casa. Tenho uma casa de campo que foi deixada para mim quando meu pai morreu. Particularmente não gosto dela. Hogwarts tem sido minha casa por vinte anos. Contrariando o que muitos pensam, eu não odeio lecionar tanto quanto as pessoas pensam. Na verdade, os níveis avançados estão satisfatórios agora, já que eu não tenho que suportar seus amigos ou o Sr. Longbottom. É por causa desses poucos alunos que eu ganhei essa reputação da qual você esta falando.

- Poucos? - Hermione olhou para ele.

- Certo, todas as classes abaixo dos N.O.M' s e poucas centenas de ex-alunos ao longo de vinte anos. Os níveis mais baixos possuem grande quantidade de cabeças-ocas. E eles não têm culpa. Poções é uma disciplina obrigatória, os estudantes dos níveis superiores normalmente têm habilidade e interesse pela disciplina e eles querem aprender. Então é raro o estudante que não é tão brilhante, eles são sempre um desafio. - Severo estava carregando caldeirões de vários tipos de metal e os colocando em cima da bancada enquanto falava.

- Você me achou um desafio?

- Você foi um desfio maior do que todos eles. - Severo bufou e abriu um diário de pesquisa de couro negro que estava em cima da mesa e apontou para a página escrita com a letra dele. - Eu tomei a liberdade de começar um diário de trabalho para que possamos anotar nosso progresso. Essa é a simples combinação dos ingredientes da Poção Mata-cão. Fervendo a poção em cada caldeirão de metal teremos alguma indicação de mudança das propriedades que poderão ocorrer com o uso de cada um dos metais. Isso poderá nos dar uma base para escolher quais ingredientes nós devemos experimentar. - Severo ficou surpreso com a intensidade do foco de Hermione. Sua concentração estava centrada diretamente nele enquanto explicava o processo.

- É um bom ponto de onde se começar. - Hermione puxou um pacote pequeno fora de seu bolso e colocou-o na bancada. Um movimento de sua varinha e o pacote se transfigurou em sua inseparável mochila. Ela estava lendo sobre as etapas para a poção enquanto pegava tinta e pena dentro da mochila.

- Eu estava curioso para saber onde ela estava. - Severo disse com um sorriso.

- Esses são os ingredientes básicos. Você quer que eu vá até a sala de aula ou você tem um estoque separado aqui? - Hermione estava atenta às instruções na frente dela.

- Hermione.

O som da voz de Severo fez com que ela o olhasse. O olhar era intenso quando ele fitou Hermione. Respirando profundamente, ele disse. - Você gostaria de sair para jantar comigo essa semana?

- Jantar, como um encontro? - Ele estava a convidando para um encontro de verdade? Ela sentiu seu coração pular para a garganta.

- Sim, como um encontro. Eu gostei muito de dançar com você, apesar de ter quase a aleijado. E eu estou ansioso para trabalhar com você na poção, e estarmos juntos é quase um requisito, mas eu gostaria de te levar a algum lugar porque nós queremos ficar juntos, não porque precisamos. Algum lugar para ficarmos sozinhos.

- Eu adoraria jantar com você, Severo! - Hermione o abraçou. - Nós estamos sozinhos agora.

Como se fosse um sinal, uma batida na porta foi ouvida longe do laboratório.

- Severo, Senhorita Granger? Vocês estão aí? - A voz do Diretor pôde ser ouvida através da porta.

Severo fechou seus olhos. Seus braços estavam em volta de Hermione quando ele falou. - Vá embora, Alvo!

Parecendo ligeiramente culpados, Severo e Hermione se separaram quando escutaram a porta abrir e um sorridente Alvo Dumbledore entrar no laboratório.

- Boa tarde, Severo! Hermione, que bom vê-la novamente! Você parece ótima. Bala de limão? - Seu sorriso era caloroso. Ele realmente gostava da jovem bruxa.

- Olá, Alvo! É bom vê-lo também. Acho que eu não ficaria feliz de vê-lo poucas semanas atrás! - Hermione riu.

- Ahh, Severo e as aulas de dança! - Ele disse acenando com a cabeça. Os olhos de Alvo pareciam um pouco mais brilhantes. - E agora minha querida, você mudou de idéia?

Para a aflição de Severo, Hermione virou o ombro para olhá-lo antes de responder a Alvo. Ela deu sorriso cordial e disse. - E agora acho que vou esperar para ver o que vai acontecer.

- Adivinhação? Eu posso pedir para a Sibila ler suas folhas de chá e ver o que elas dizem sobre seu futuro, se você quiser. - A risada de Alvo foi divertida.

- Se os dois já terminaram, talvez nós pudéssemos voltar ao trabalho? Eu acredito que Hermione precisa voltar a Cambridge ainda nesse século, a menos que você ou Minerva possuam um outro vira-tempo que ela possa usar? - Severo mal conseguiu conter um rosnado.

- Sim, claro! Hermione, você ficará para o jantar, não vai? Eu nós teremos pão e pudim de manteiga para a sobremesa!

- Eu adoraria ficar, obrigada! - Hermione sorriu para Alvo. Levou tempo para que ela mudasse a imagem que ela tinha dele, de um avô bondoso durante seus dias escolares para o bruxo poderoso que ele provou ser durante a batalha final. Hermione sabia que ele era um grande mago, mas naquele dia, durante a batalha, Alvo Dumbledore irradiava puro poder.

- Maravilhoso! Então eu vou deixar vocês trabalharem. Ah, Severo, Papoula perguntou se você poderia preparar mais Poção Depenativa. Parece que ela ainda tem dois estudantes que ainda estão brotando penas.

- Certo, irei preparar mais um pouco. - Severo colocou um caldeirão de aço na bancada. Ele olhou de relance para o diretor. - Mais alguma coisa, Alvo?

- Não, - Alvo acenou com a cabeça - preciso resolver alguns problemas agora. Verei vocês dois no jantar.

- Ele é sempre assim? - Hermione virou para Severo quando a porta se fechou.

- Infelizmente, sim. Ele pensa que está me ajudando com suas intervenções. Meu estoque fica nessa porta. Por que você não começa a preparar a poção base enquanto eu preparo a Poção Depenativa?

- Poção Depenativa? - Hermione o olhou de forma divertida.

- Sim, - ele deu um grande suspiro - parece que as minhas aulas não são as únicas que possuem alunos que não prestam atenção. Minerva estava ensinando a alunos do segundo ano como transfigurar uma xícara em travesseiro. A varinha de um dos estudantes estava quebrada, o feitiço bateu na xícara e atingiu seis estudantes. Ao destransfigurá-los surgiram penas. Minerva não foi capaz de reverter o feitiço, então usamos a Poção Depenativa. As penas caem vinte e quatro horas depois de tomada a poção, sem efeitos colaterais. Algumas penas são mais persistentes e necessitam mais do que a dose padrão. - Eles retiraram os ingredientes necessários do estoque e voltaram para a bancada.

- Comece a preparar os ingredientes para a base enquanto eu preparo a Poção Depenativa para a Papoula. Levará cerca de uma hora e trinta e cinco minutos depois de eu ter adicionado os ingredientes necessários.

Hermione adorou observar Severo trabalhar. Ele se movia com graça e agilidade. Seus movimentos eram precisos quando adicionava os ingredientes. Depois de encher o caldeirão com água, Severo tirou seu paletó e o pendurou em um gancho na porta. Ele enrolou as mangas até acima dos seus antebraços para evitar manchas nos punhos.

- Você realmente acha que usar três caldeirões de metal em diferentes estágios irá… - As palavras de Hermione morreram em sua garganta. Ela estava registrando os vários tipos de caldeirões e suas propriedades no diário de pesquisa.

Severo estava pegando um bastão de vidro quando ele ouviu a inspiração de Hermione e viu o olhar arregalado dela. Uma rápida olhada em seu antebraço esquerdo foi a confirmação de que ele precisava. Sua Marca Negra. Ele estava tão ocupado com o que tinha acontecido mais cedo que se esqueceu de esconder a Marca. Era inacreditável o que essa bruxa era capaz de fazer com sua mente e com sua sanidade. A Marca estava desbotada em um tom cinza prateado, mas ainda visível em seu antebraço, um constante lembrete das transgressões do passado. Ele podia somente imaginar o horror dela ao vê-la. Os pais dela sucumbiram a um ataque surpresa de Comensais da Morte, o qual Severo fora incapaz de impedir, durante o Natal de seu sétimo ano. Ele puxou suas mangas antes de olhá-la. Hermione tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Os ombros dele despencaram. Eles podiam ter tido seu primeiro obstáculo, mas ele estava certo que isso seria muito maior. A voz dele estava tomada pela dor.

- Se você quiser sair, Hermione, vou entender. Eu realmente sinto muito. - Ele suspirou enquanto recolhia os ingredientes não utilizados. Hermione contornou a bancada.

- Você realmente pensa o pior sobre mim, Severo? - Ela segurou o braço dele e arregaçou a manga. Os dedos dela estavam frios quando ela tracejou as linhas cinzentas. - Sou eu quem deve se desculpar pela reação. Acho que foi o choque de vê-la no seu braço. Você pode me perdoar?

- Hermione, você não tem que se desculpar. Eu sei o que eu sou. Eu te disse antes, meu passado sempre volta para me assombrar. Esta foi só mais uma vez, talvez você queira um jovem bruxo que não a faça sofrer. - Severo tinha fechado os olhos quando ela segurou seu braço, ele não queria ver rejeição nos olhos dela.

- Severo, olhe pra mim! - Hermione ignorou as palavras dele. - Nós não podemos fazer isso toda hora! Você tem que parar de pensar que vou fugir de você a cada cinco minutos! Você disse que devemos ir devagar para nos conhecermos melhor. Eu concordo, mas, por favor, confie um pouco mais em mim. Talvez eu consiga exorcizar um dos seus demônios.

Severo estava imóvel quando a boca de Hermione alcançou seu braço. Ela beijou suavemente a Marca antes de tracejar com a língua as linhas ao longo do antebraço. Um gemido escapou dos lábios dele.

- Hermione, oh meu Deus...

Hermione o abraçou. Ela o beijou docemente, gentilmente. Os beijos dela eram para curar a alma dele, não para provocá-lo. Ele soltou um soluço angustiado. Eles permaneceram daquela maneira por longos minutos.

- Você é extraordinária. O que eu fiz para merecer você? - Ele a beijou com ternura antes de afrouxar o abraço.

- Tenho certeza que você irá descobrir... - Seu rosto se tornou sério. - É só uma marca, Severo. Não significa mais nada. Você não precisa esconder.

Ele a beijou gentilmente antes dela voltar para o lado dela da bancada. Ele a observou por um momento, encantado com a mulher que ela havia se tornado. Eles trabalharam meia hora, falando sobre os vários ingredientes que ele havia usado na Poção Depenativa e Hermione trabalhava na base da poção teste.

- Essa poção precisa de cerca de uma hora para ficar pronta. Vou limpar aqui e então te ajudo a testar a base. - Severo se preocupou com a jovem a sua frente. _'Jovem é a palavra principal'_ ele pensou. - Minha idade incomoda você?

- Não, não mesmo! A minha incomoda você? - Hermione continuou pesando o gengibre sem olhá-lo.

- Sim, incomoda. - Severo suspirou - Fico agradecido por você ter alcançado notas tão altas nos seus N.I.E.M's ou então haveriam dúvidas da validade das suas notas já que você foi minha aluna.

- É a minha idade que te incomoda ou, na verdade, o que as pessoas vão falar? - Hermione deixou a balança por um instante e olhou para Severo. - Todos que estiveram em Hogwarts quando eu era estudante saberão a verdade. Você não pode mais voltar atrás.

- É... parece que nós estamos nos entendendo muito bem agora. - Achando que o comentário era sarcástico, Severo riu.

- Eu diria que sim. Você parecia muito feliz em me ver quando eu sentei no seu colo... - Hermione achou que ele tinha um ótimo senso de humor quando não era usado em comentários mordazes.

- Huunn, talvez... - Severo sorriu. - Quando foi que o caldeirão borbulhou? - Ele indicou o primeiro estágio do teste em que eles estavam trabalhando.

- Acredito que dois minutos antes de eu acrescentar a raiz. - Ela consultou as anotações. Severo balançou a cabeça para ela e pegou um livro verde e grosso que estava no fim da bancada. Hermione não iria deixar o assunto sobre idades morrer.

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Você não sabe quantos anos eu tenho? - Severo levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Se soubesse, eu estaria te perguntando? - Sério, o homem era irritante às vezes.

- Eu farei sessenta e oito no meu próximo aniversário. - Os olhos negros dele brilharam.

- Sério? Bem, então estamos quites. Eu farei sessenta e dois no meu próximo aniversário. - Hermione sorriu, ela sabia que ele estava provocando-a. - Eu acredito que você e Remo tenham a mesma idade. Deve ser quarenta, quarenta e um...

- Ok, eu farei quarenta e um em Novembro. - Severo balançou a cabeça.

- Então, você só é dezenove anos mais velho do que eu! Qual é o problema?

- E isso não te incomoda? Você não deveria estar interessada em alguém com a mesma idade que você? – _'Você é um idiota? Você está tentando dispensá-la?'_ A voz na cabeça dele gritou com ele. Severo mandou a voz calar a boca. Isso era uma coisa que ele achava que eles deveriam discutir. Agora, antes que eles fossem para o Salão Principal jantar.

- Você não irá se livrar de mim tão facilmente! - Hermione olhou para ele com um sorrisinho. - Não, eu não acho que você é velho demais para mim! Minha mãe disse que nasci com cinqüenta, então, você ainda tem alguns anos para me alcançar. Além disso, que garoto da minha idade tem sua própria biblioteca e seu próprio laboratório?

Severus bufou. - Eu sabia que você não estava interessada só na minha boa aparência. - Ele contornou a bancada para checar a poção. Sua voz suavizou. - Eu quero ter certeza de que você sabe das conseqüências de estar comigo.

- Severo, Alvo é oitenta e cinco anos mais velho que Minerva e isso não parece incomodá-los nem um pouco! Pare de se preocupar tanto. - Hermione checou suas anotações e então adicionou raiz picada na poção que borbulhava.

- Então, que tal discutirmos a próxima partida dos Chudley Cannons? Quadribol é minha paixão secreta. - Ele disse com sorrisinho de provocação, sabendo que Hermione detestava qualquer coisa sobre quadribol.

Hermione olhou para ele com horror até perceber que ele estava a provocando. Ela disse com o mesmo tom de provocação. - Regra número cinco: nós não iremos discutir quadribol ou isso terá conseqüências.

- Eu não me lembro das outras quatro. Você pode refrescar minha memória? - Severo a envolveu em um rápido abraço.

- Severo.

- Ok, precisamos registrar as propriedades da base e então deixar cozinhar por mais dez minutos antes de checarmos as propriedades novamente.

Eles passaram uma hora comparando as propriedades da poção base com os resultados das poções nos outros quatro caldeirões e começaram a copiar a lista de ingredientes para experimentos futuros. Severo colocou um caldeirão limpo sobre a bancada enquanto Hermione registrava o resultado da poção base.

Ele percebeu que Hermione estava completamente absorta enquanto esfregava a mão nos ombros e checava o livro de referencia.

- Não, aqui diz que _hellebore_ só reage com ouro, não com _peltre_. Hunnn, oh Deus, isso é bom! - Severo estava atrás da bruxa, massageando os ombros dela. Seus dedos longos trabalharam os músculos do topo dos ombros, movendo-os em círculos que rapidamente irradiaram para as costas de Hermione.

Ela parecia se desmanchar em seu assento, cruzou os braços na bancada e inclinou-se para frente e descansou sua cabeça nos braços para dar a Severo melhor acesso as suas costas. Ele deslocou o cabelo dela para o lado, fora das costas e dos ombros. Ela murmurou satisfeita. - Eu sempre achei que você tinha mãos ótimas. Você não usou Legilimência em mim, usou?

- E por que eu usaria Legilimência em você? - Ele trabalhava os músculos ao longo de sua espinha. Alternava um movimento circular firme com a pressão das pontas dos dedos. Ele juntou seus dedos nas laterais do corpo dela, tocando os lados dos seios antes de mover seus dedos de volta a sua espinha, e então deslizou suas mãos para baixo para massagear o alto das suas nádegas. Um suspiro satisfeito, soando quase como o ronronado de um gato, escapou da bruxa relaxada. Sua voz era um murmúrio.

- Porque eu tenho uma fraqueza para massagem nas costas. Você está na profissão errada, Severo. Você devia dar massagens em vez de ensinar Poções. Você tem mãos incríveis! - Ela era uma massa sem ossos enquanto ele continuava a massagear as suas costas.

Severo inclinou-se sobre ela e plantou uma linha de beijos ao longo do lado de seu pescoço, alternando beijos e mordiscos na pele sensível. O corpo de Hermione estava completamente relaxado. Um gemido escapou de seus lábios enquanto Severo movia para a parte de trás da gola da blusa antes de morder e lamber a pele aquecida do pescoço.

Seu próprio corpo tinha respondido aos pequenos gemidos de prazer da bruxa excitada. Severo esperava que sua calça escondesse a ereção óbvia. Não havia dúvida de que ele a achava desejável, mas problema era que ele não queria somente sexo. Ele havia tido apenas encontros com sexo casual com as esposas dos outros Comensais da Morte no passado. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele queria mais e por isso estava disposto a se arriscar, se abrindo para Hermione. Ele tinha passado as últimas noites alternando pensamentos sobre a jovem bruxa e preocupações de deixá-la se aproximar demais dele. Às vezes ele concordava com a voz em sua cabeça que dizia para ele aproveitar. Seria mais fácil e mais menos agonizante dessa maneira. Em outros momentos ele pensava que poderia realmente imaginar um futuro que incluísse os dois. Ele estava certo de que uma vez que ela o conhecesse realmente, ela terminaria o que estivesse ocorrendo entre eles. Ele nunca tinha mantido um relacionamento prolongado com qualquer pessoa, mas sabia que sexo complicava as coisas. Ele tinha diante de si emoções que não estava pronto para lidar.

Ele não era um homem agradável e sabia disso. Era amargo e desiludido com sua vida. Ele tinha pequenos prazeres em ler um livro, trabalhar sozinho em seu laboratório e em sua pesquisa, todos solitários. Podia permitir alguém entrar em sua vida? Hermione reagiu de uma forma que ninguém mais tinha reagido. Ela deslizou sob suas defesas e o fez perceber uma necessidade que nunca soube que possuía. Tinha sido somente há alguns dias. Ambos necessitavam de tempo para ver como as coisas progrediriam entre eles. A intimidade viria mais tarde, não importava a resposta do seu corpo à bruxa. Neste momento, ele apreciava tocá-la e provocá-la.

Sua voz era rouca quando ele disse. - Por mais que eu tenha apreciado a sensação do seu corpo sob minhas mãos, devo terminar esse estágio da Poção Depenativa nos quinze minutos seguintes ou a poção será inútil. - Severo beijou o lado do pescoço dela antes de retornar ao caldeirão borbulhante no outro lado da bancada.

- Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para você? - A respiração de Hermione estava irregular e a face enrubescida quando ela olhou para cima.

Severo riu do duplo sentido óbvio da pergunta antes de responder – Tenho certeza de que há um número infinito de respostas possíveis a essa pergunta, cada uma mais agradável do que a outra... Minha necessidade imediata é terminar a poção. O que você acha de coar a solução enquanto eu busco os frascos de poção no estoque?

- Acho que posso fazer isso. Por que você não usa aqueles para a poção? - Hermione apontou uma fileira de frascos vazios em uma prateleira ao lado da mesa.

- Os frascos que uso para a Papoula estão encantados com um feitiço especial, para manter o conteúdo fresco.

Trabalharam juntos na meia hora seguinte, engarrafando a poção Depenativa e limpando o laboratório. Severo verificou novamente as anotações do diário antes de pôr o livro preto na gaveta superior de sua mesa. Ele tirou o paletó e o robe do gancho na porta. O relógio indicava que o jantar estava sendo servido no Salão Principal.

Hermione estava ocupada colocando seus livros de volta na mochila e fechando-a e não percebeu que o Mestre de Poções havia retornado. Severo estava mais uma vez vestido com o paletó e o robe quando se juntou à Hermione na bancada.

- Eu poderia mantê-la aqui como minha prisioneira e ninguém saberia. - Severo cercou Hermione frouxamente com seus braços. - _'Devagar, lembra?' _Imitou a voz em sua cabeça. Ele não podia parar de tocá-la.

- Infelizmente cumprimentei Remo e mandei uma coruja para Gina na sexta-feira avisando que eu estaria aqui hoje. - Os olhos dela se fecharam enquanto colocava sua cabeça de encontro ao ombro dele. Os braços circundaram frouxamente sua cintura. Poderia ter permanecido em seus braços para sempre.

- Então suponho que seja prudente estarmos presentes no jantar no Salão Principal. Ainda tenho os ensaios para corrigir, e você precisa voltar a Cambridge. - Ele ficaria satisfeito de não ter que se mover dali. Ela sentiu-se maravilhada por estar com a cabeça apoiada em Severo. Ele descansou o queixo no alto da cabeça dela. – 'Morango', pensou enquanto cheirava o cabelo.

- Diga-me, - perguntou com uma risada - você lava seu cabelo com o ingrediente ou fruta que está mais próximo da mão?

Hermione olhou para ele, uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Você não gosta da maneira que meu cabelo cheira?

- Não, pelo contrário, mas a outra noite eu cheirei limão e antes daquela, baunilha. Hoje à noite, morango. Eu queria saber apenas como você se decide.

- Eu uso apenas o que há na estação. Embora melancia não vá bem, sementes demais em meu cabelo.

Severo riu enquanto conduzia Hermione para o corredor.

Hermione observou uma mudança súbita em Severo enquanto andavam pelo corredor. Seu corpo parecia balançar enquanto andava. Continuaram a discutir as aulas de Hermione enquanto se moviam para o Salão Principal. As costas de Severo estavam mais retas, seus passos precisos, e sua cara fechada de sempre, o olhar que Hermione recordava da maioria de seus dias de escola, características sempre presentes. Severo incorporou seu temido Mestre de Poções tão facilmente quanto alguém que colocava um casaco favorito. Ela sorriu para nele.

- Há alguma coisa que você achou engraçada em minha aparência, Srta. Granger? - Seus olhos eram mornos quando a olhou, divertimento evidente em seu olhar negro.

- Eu queria ver o Morcegão das masmorras hoje à noite, professor.

- Cuidado, Hermione, - Severo inclinou-se para a jovem, sua voz era baixa – ou serei forçado a voltar para meus aposentos para que eu possa acabar o que comecei com você.

O calor inundou o corpo de Hermione com imagens que as palavras dele criaram.

- Promessas, promessas... - ela disse com um sorriso.

* * *

- Boa noite, Severo! Hermione! Estou contente que você pôde se juntar a nós. Acredito que meu Mestre de Poções está a tratando bem? - Alvo deu boas-vindas a Hermione e a Severo enquanto entravam no Salão Principal pela porta traseira.

Severo guiou-a a um assento vazio entre ele e Lupin. Aqueles que estavam sentados na Mesa Principal cumprimentaram Hermione calorosamente. Havia alguns rostos novos, mas a maioria tinham sido seus instrutores quando estava em Hogwarts. Ela acenou para Gina no extremo oposto da mesa, ignorando seu olhar de surpresa.

Severo tinha uma carranca enquanto observava Lupin sorrir para Hermione. O riso dela ecoava atrás dele, irritando-o. Severo sabia que eram amigos e que esse ciúme era criancice, ainda mais com os pensamentos inquietos que atravessam sua mente. Ele quis saber se Alvo ficaria louco se ele estuporasse Lupin. Alvo notaria se o lobisomem não se movesse? Poderia se safar se Hermione não percebesse. Ela ficaria com raiva? Poderiam encontrar um outro lobisomem para testar a poção? Ele calculava o ângulo de refração quando a voz de Minerva interrompeu seus pensamentos.

- Hermione, é maravilhoso vê-la outra vez. Alvo me disse que você está trabalhando com o Severo em uma pesquisa sobre uma nova poção. Espero que ele não esteja causando nenhum problema. - Minerva sabia da aposta entre Alvo e o Mestre de Poções, mas não da atração entre Severo e Hermione. Ela pensou sobre o jeito curioso que Severo olhava para a jovem. Teria uma conversa com Alvo mais tarde, para esclarecer algumas coisas.

- Eu acredito que sou capaz de me controlar, Minerva. - Severo respondeu sarcasticamente enquanto se servia de suco.

- Infelizmente... - Hermione murmurou dentro de sua bebida.

O comentário de Hermione foi ouvido pela audição aumentada de Remo. Ele espalhou o suco enquanto tentou rir e engolir ao mesmo tempo. Hermione riu da sua reação. Remo ignorou o brilho dos olhos de Severo quando disse.

- Bem, Severo, é bom ver que a presença de Hermione tem um efeito positivo em você.

- Remo. - O olhar de Hermione brilhava.

- O que? - disse rindo - Eu estou brincando!

Hermione poderia sentir a tensão em Severo e voltou-se para ele. Descansou levemente uma mão em seu braço, um movimento que não foi despercebido por aqueles que estavam ao redor deles, e disse.

- Eu estarei de volta, Severo. Preciso falar com a Gina por um instante.

Severo se acalmou e balançou a cabeça. Ignorou o lobisomem para evitar os olhares que os estudantes lançavam à Mesa Principal.

Hermione caminhou até a outra extremidade da mesa. Gina estava sentada entre Madame Pomfrey e uma jovem de cabelos loiros que Hermione não conhecia. Gina deu um enorme sorriso quando viu a face envergonhada da amiga.

- Que bom você ter vindo a Hogwarts me visitar!

- Certo, talvez eu deva te contar algo, mas não sei expressar isso em palavras...

- Hermione, essa é Jessica Brownynn. - Gina indicou a jovem ao lado dela. - Jessie é a nova ajudante da biblioteca. Jessie essa é Hermione Granger, que às vezes é minha amiga.

- Gina!

- Bom, você podia ter dito algo! Não consegui acreditar em meus olhos quando vi vocês dois andando juntos.

- Sim, eu sei! - Hermione rolou os olhos - Sinto muito por isso. Conversarei com você depois do jantar por alguns minutos antes de me despedir de Severo. Eu ainda tenho que voltar para Cambridge à noite.

- Severo?

- Gina. - Hermione olhou feio pra ela - Vou falar com você mais tarde.

Hermione retornou para seu assento entre Remo e Severo. Passou o restante da refeição respondendo perguntas de Alvo e Minerva sobre Cambridge. E falando com Remo e Severo, embora Severo permanecesse razoavelmente quieto.

Hermione terminou sua sobremesa e virou-se para o Mestre de Poções.

- Severo, prometi para Gina que conversaria com ela antes de ir embora.

- Certo. - Severo suspirou. - Eu tenho ensaios para corrigir.

- Ótimo, - Ele olhou surpreso quando ela disse – encontro você no escritório em meia hora. - Apertou o braço dele antes de se despedir daqueles que estavam na mesa e rumou para o quarto de Gina.

Carrancudo, Severo levantou a mão quando se levantou da cedeira.

- Eu não quero ouvir nada sobre isso. Nenhuma palavra!

- Quem, eu? - Remo olhou Severo com divertimento.

Ele saiu pela porta traseira com o robe farfalhando.

* * *

- Eu não sei como dizer isso! - Hermione estava sentada no sofá do quarto de Gina. -Realmente, isso começou quinta-feira à noite quando ele me beijou.

- Ele te beijou antes ou depois da aula de dança? Eu posso supor que você gosta dele? - Gina estava feliz por Hermione. Embora o Mestre de Poções não fizesse o seu tipo, pensou que ele e Hermione eram muito parecidos. – Então... detalhes! Como é que foi? O que você que faz aqui hoje?

- O beijo foi incrível! Aquele homem beija! Realmente, é surpreendente! - Hermione riu -Quando estamos juntos, ele é uma pessoa diferente. Eu nunca poderia chamá-lo de terno ou agradável, mas é, eu não sei, mais fácil. Ele tem um grande senso de humor. - Suas bochechas coraram ao pensar no que ocorreu durante à tarde. Não, terno seria mal usado para descrever Severo.

- Hermione Jane Granger, você esta vermelha! - Gina esganiçou. - Assim, vocês discutiram a teoria das poções entre beijos?

- Eu não sei! Sim, eu gosto dele, ok? Nós nos tornamos amigos nessas últimas semanas quando eu lhe ensinava Tango e as coisas mudaram... - Hermione encolheu os ombros, certa de que não poderia explicar melhor.

- Hei, tudo bem. Ele pode não ser o meu tipo, mas eu acho que vocês dois combinam. Realmente, eu não penso que Snape é todo mau. Nunca me notou quando eu estava na escola, mas, tem sido legal comigo desde que comecei trabalhar na ala hospitalar. Se você esta feliz, eu estou feliz. O que você vai dizer aos meninos?

Aquela era a questão, não era? O que iria dizer a Rony e a Harry? Eles sabiam sobre as aulas de dança. Hermione e Gina deram uma boa risada sobre isso.

- Bem, eu acho que vou esperar um pouco antes de dizer qualquer coisa. Severo e eu só começamos a nos ver. Eu estarei de volta no domingo de qualquer maneira para trabalhar no laboratório com ele. Tenho uma teoria em como alterar a Poção Mata-cão para manter a mente em um estado de maior consciência durante a transformação. Severo acredita que poderia ser uma descoberta importante em como melhorar a poção. Se isto funcionar, nós talvez possamos aplicar a outras poções. Eu e ele estamos trabalhando na teoria. Talvez, nós teremos algumas respostas e estaremos prontos para testá-la próximo ao Natal.

- Testá-la? No Remo... Ele concordou? - Mesmo considerando o quão brilhante sua amiga fosse, ela estava certa de achar que Snape era uma das poucas pessoas que apreciavam sua mente.

- Você tem outros amigos que também sejam lobisomens que eu não saiba?

- Não, eu só queria saber. Olha não se preocupe com o Harry ou meu irmão, eles vão entender. Eventualmente. E se não, você pode azará-los! – Gina disse com um sorriso.

- Obrigada! Eu quero me despedir de Severo antes de sair. Verei você semana que vem. - Abraçou Gina, feliz de ter o apoio de sua amiga.

- Se você precisar de ajuda para dar a poção a Remo, me avise. Ter uma medibruxa por perto não é uma má idéia.

- Obrigada, Gina. Eu te avisarei. - Hermione foi para as masmorras com um sorrisinho bobo no rosto.

* * *

Severo estava em sua mesa na última meia hora corrigindo ensaios do quarto ano sobre o uso da bile de tatu na Poção de Aumento da Sagacidade. Hermione disse que viria se despedir dele. Não tinha nenhuma razão para duvidar. Sua mente estava nos acontecimentos dessa tarde, quando ela viu sua Marca Negra. A reação de Hermione não deixou nenhuma dúvida em seu coração, mesmo que sua cabeça não escutasse. Ela lhe pertencia. Faria o que fosse necessário para que essa relação funcionasse. Ele era muito possessivo e não queria dividi-la com mais ninguém. _'Essa seria a forma mais rápida de afastá-la', _falou a voz em sua cabeça. Dizer-lhe que não poderia ver seus amigos. Sem pensar em Ginerva. Ela tinha provado ser capaz de lidar com ele. Era duplamente idiota pensar nisso. Severo ouviu batidas na porta do escritório.

- Entre. - ele respondeu.

- Eu estou aqui para cumprir a detenção, senhor. - Hermione disse com um sorriso.

- Eu vi. Venha aqui, Senhorita Granger. - Indicou seu lado da mesa. Ele pensou que poderiam ter mais uns amassos. Severo olhou para a jovem na frente dele e a puxou para seu colo. Hermione veio disposta, os braços dela deslizaram em torno de seu pescoço. Severo roçou sua boca perto da orelha dela quando disse.

- Como foi possível você mudar tudo em menos de uma semana?

- Eu gostaria de saber.

A respiração de Hermione era quente e o movimento das mãos dele fazia o corpo dela emitir calor. Ela tremeu sob o toque de Severo.

- Você me acompanhará até lá fora? Eu ainda tenho algo para estudar hoje à noite.

- Você sairá comigo esta semana? - Com olhos negros cheios de desejo, Severo capturou os lábios dela em um beijo possessivo. A respiração de Hermione era irregular quando respondeu.

- Infelizmente tenho grupos de estudo na segunda e sexta e um projeto programado para terça e quarta. Talvez nós possamos ter um jantar rápido na quarta ou podemos pedir pizza após nossa aula de dança na quinta. Podemos planejar algo para o próximo fim de semana?

- Hermione, eu compreendo, estudo deve vir primeiro. Pizza na quinta está ótimo. Eu sei que você não gosta de quadribol, - disse com um sorrisinho - mas Grifinória jogará com Sonserina no sábado. Por que você não assiste ao jogo comigo na tribuna de honra e jantamos no Três Vassouras em seguida?

- E brindar a equipe vencedora?

- Depende da equipe que vencer, não? - Severo levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Falou como um verdadeiro Sonserino! - Hermione riu - Isso parece bom. Me leva até o portão. - Severo foi puxado por Hermione para fora de sua cadeira. Deixaram o castelo por uma porta lateral junto a seus aposentos.

Severo parou fora dos portões no local de aparatação com Hermione.

- Você não quer que eu te acompanhe?

- Eu vou aparatar em frente ao meu prédio. Vou ficar bem.

Severo puxou Hermione para um abraço apertado.

- Verei você na quinta. Cuide-se até lá! - Ele não queria deixá-la. Ele sabia que as coisas estavam indo rápido, mas não podia negar seus sentimentos por ela.

- Eu irei. - Hermione sorriu. - Você também. Adeus, Severo. - Ela deu um beijo rápido e se afastou.

Severo acenou sua cabeça para ela.

Com um "pop" ela se foi.

Severo ficou parado por longos minutos olhando o espaço vazio que ela tinha ocupado há pouco tempo.

- Hermione. - Suspirou e voltou para o castelo.

* * *

**************  
**

**************Continua...**

**********__****Nota da autora: **_A forma e os passos da dança seguem informações que podem ser encontradas no site "Tango Tutorial". Vocês podem notar que uso Harry Potter Lexicon como fonte de referência para datas e informações. Em uma entrevista, JK Rowling disse que também recorre ao Harry Potter Lexicon quando precisa ver algo. É como se você estivesse olhando nos livros, porém muito mais rápido. O comentário de Hermione sobre livros é baseado em uma das citações, uma das minhas preferidas, de Edward Gorey, "Tantos livros, tão pouco tempo." e "não há nada igual como muitos livros".  
Não consta nos livros a data exata do aniversário de Severo. Harry Potter Lexicon diz que o ano de nascimento dele é 1960. Após algumas pesquisas na internet, li que ele era do signo de escorpião, ou seja, de 24 de outubro a 22 de novembro. Considerando que o signo de escorpião tem um peso maior no mês de novembro, estou dando a ele um aniversário em novembro. Seguem algumas informações sobre o signo.  
Escorpião: Você está coberto de mistério no que diz respeito ao amor e tem muita dificuldade em expressar seus sentimentos. Você é muito leal e possessivo e fica ciumento facilmente. Você protege a si mesmo e buscará vingança naqueles que o prejudicarem. É também muito inteligente e espera que seu amante seja refinado no que diz respeito a necessidades e desejos. É compatível com: capricórnio, peixes e leão.  
Infelizmente, Hermione é de virgem, 19 de setembro de 1980. De acordo com Harry Potter Lexicon, Hermione e os demais terminarão o sétimo ano deles em junho de 1999. Nessa história, Hermione está cursando o terceiro e último ano em Cambridge, início em agosto de 2001 e fim em junho de 2002. Hermione tem 22 anos.  
HP Lexicon: Minerva McGonagall é nascida em 1925 e Alvo Dumbledore em 1840.  
Pão e pudim de manteiga é uma das mais tradicionais sobremesas inglesas. Seria um deleite que Harry Potter apreciaria freqüentemente em Hogwarts.  
Ingredientes: 1/3 de xícara de uvas-passas, 5 fatias de pão, 1/4 de xícara de manteiga, 2 ovos, 2/3 de xícara de açúcar, 2 xícaras de leite e 1/2 colher de sopa de essência de baunilha.  
Modo de preparo: unte o prato do pudim e coloque uma camada de passas no fundo. Coloque as fatias de pão, três de cada vez, derreta a manteiga e derrame-a sobre o pão; repita as camadas. Misture os ovos, o açúcar, o leite e a essência de baunilha e coloque por cima. Coloque o prato em uma panela maior com água. Asse à 180ºC por, aproximadamente, 45 minutos.  
Perguntas: quando descobriremos algo sobre as fantasias? Por onde anda o fio-dental e por que ele não apareceu ultimamente? Hermione irá exibi-lo para Severo? Vocês se lembram do simpósio? Lembram? Quantas perguntas... A seguir, outra lição de dança, pizza e talvez uma pergunta ou outra se respondam. Divirta-se e conte-me o que você está achando. Como sempre pensamentos, opiniões, comentários, enfim, tudo é bem-vindo._

**********__****Nota da tradutora:**_ Peltre é uma liga metálica composta por 92 de estanho e 8 de chumbo, usado na confecção de estatuetas, recipientes, etc.__O aniversario do Severo é em janeiro, mas a autora colocou em novembro porque, como ela mesma disse, leu na net que ele era do signo de escorpião.__  
__Bom pessoal, no próximo capítulo temos mais uma aula de dança, pizza e algo mais. O que será que a Minerva acha desse romance dos dois? Não percam e até semana que vem!__  
__Beijos e não deixem de comentar, ok?_

**********__****Nota da beta1:**_ Saudações, meu povo! Bom, esse capítulo nada mais é do que a continuação do outro, ou seja, a parte dois do domingo. Apesar de não conter coisas muuuy calientes, outras coisas importantes acontecem. Podemos perceber que a Hermione está REALMENTE interessada no Severo. Digam, o que foi aquele passeio de língua pelo braço do Sevvie?? OMG! Ui, me arrepiei toda! E aquela massagem que ele fez na Hermione? God! –beta1 arfandooo - E acreditem quando digo que coisas MUY CALIENTES estão para acontecer! O próximo capítulo tem uma pequena amostra do que esse casal fogoso pode fazer. Vocês já assistiram "Diário de uma paixão"? Já? Cof, cof, cof... sabem aquela cena da chuva, em que a Allie monta no colo do Noah e eles entram desesperados na casa? E que depois eles continuam a arrancar, desesperadamente, qualquer tipo de peça de vestuário que cubra seus corpos sedentos por sexo? E sabem aquela parte que está cortada, que pode ser encontrada apenas nos extras, nas cenas deletadas mais especificamente? Que o Noah literalmente encaixa a Allie no corpo dele? Sabem? SABEM? -obs: acho que assisti umas 50 vezes essa cena na sexta-feira.- Vocês estão entendendo o que a beta1 está falando? Pois é, cenas desse tipo (e outras bem mais explicitas...) estarão presentes nos próximos capítulos. Vocês nem imaginam onde é que o fio-dental vai aparecer... Rs! Mas para que vocês possam ler tudo isso... Muito bem! REVIEWS! Estou gostando de ver! Então já sabem... muitos reviews resultam em autora, tradutora, beta1 e beta2 muito felizes! Por conseguinte... postagem mais rápida e milhares de cenas obscenas. REVIEWS! E vocês viram que legal? Nesse capítulo a autora até ensina uma sobremesa! Rs! Não podemos esquecer: Agradecimentos a nossa fodástica tradutora, July Granger. E, claro, agradecimentos a todos que comentaram.  
Para finalizar... __ni-chan: fico muito feliz em saber que você está gostando da fic! Esses dias eu estava conversando com uma garota que é doida por SSHG e chegamos a seguinte conclusão: Às vezes as pessoas acham meio anormal o shipper, mas sabe o porquê? O pessoal está acostumado com o Alan Rickman interpetrando o Snape (nada contra o Alan! Pelo amor de Deus! Eu amo esse homem!), só que na verdade ele é bem mais velho que o Snape do livro. O Alan já tem sessenta anos (nem parece, né? Homem gostooooso!) e o Snape tem por volta de 38. Aí a Hermione aparece com aquela carinha de neném... o povo já pensa: SSHG?? Vocês são loucas?? Isso é pedofilia! Mas não é bem assim. Dezenove anos nem é tanta diferença... experiência própria! Rs! Continue lendo a fic, você não vai se arrepender! o/_

**********__****Nota do beta2: **_Sua mensagem está sendo encaminhada para a caixa de mensagens e estará sujeita a cobranças após o sinal... REVIEWS!_


	13. Lição seis: concerto para dois

_**Título original:**__ Dances With Witches_

_**Gênero:**__ Romance/Humor_

_**Spoilers**__: N__ada de importante_

_**Sumário:**__ Severo Snape perde uma aposta mágica. A conseqüência? Aprender a dançar o Tango com Hermione Granger. Uma novela bem humorada e cheia de cenas picantes._

_**Disclaimer: **__Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brother. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Nota dos betas**__: O__s créditos desta fanfic são totalmente e somente da autora__ Pearle.__ July Granger apenas fez a tradução para o português e nós betamos e postamos. :)_**  
**

**Dançando com Bruxas**

**por ****Pearle**

**traduzido por July Granger**

**beta-read por nathsnape e Gi Liminha**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Lição Seis - Concerto Para Dois**

- Alvo! - Minerva McGonagall parou na porta do escritório do diretor, sua boca era uma linha fina. - Você saiu do Salão Principal antes que eu pudesse falar com você.

- Eu saí, Minerva? - Alvo olhou por cima da mesa. - Há alguma coisa que você deseja me perguntar? - Fawkes piou baixo em seu poleiro ao lado da mesa. Alvo pegou uma pequena caixa laranja atrás dele para dar guloseimas à ave idosa. Ela estava no período de queima e tinha uma aparência horrível.

- Você poderia me dizer o que está acontecendo? - Minerva adentrou o escritório.

- Acontecendo, Minerva? - Os olhos do Diretor brilhavam.

- Você vai repetir tudo o que eu digo? Eu vi o jeito que Severo estava olhando para a Senhorita Granger ontem. O que você fez agora? - Ela o conhecia muito bem para não duvidar dele.

- Eu não fiz nada! A senhorita Granger está aqui para trabalhar com Severo em uma poção. Eu acredito que eles vão se ver muito ao longo dos próximos meses. Será interessante ver os esforços dos dois no Halloween. Tortinhas de Limão? - Alvo ofereceu à bruxa raivosa o doce que estava em um pote de cristal em cima da mesa.

- Alvo Dumbledore, quer dizer que você vai ficar sentado aí e me dizer que você não tem nada a ver com o que esta acontecendo entre esses dois? - Os olhos de Minerva se estreitaram em descrença.

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa? - Alvo estava arrumando papéis em cima de sua mesa, fazendo o melhor para não se denunciar.

- Alvo, você sabe que eu tenho muita consideração por Severo, mas Hermione é apenas uma criança! Como você pôde sujeitá-la a Severo? Ele passou sete anos zombando da pobre garota! Eu não aprovo as conseqüências desta aposta ridícula entre vocês dois, mas, o que você está fazendo dessa vez está indo longe demais! - As costas de Minerva estavam retas quando ela sentou na cadeira em frente à mesa.

Um serviço de chá de prata completo apareceu sobre a mesa, junto com os biscoitos de chocolate favoritos do diretor. Alvo serviu chá para Minerva.

- Acalme-se, Minerva. Eu não fiz nada para Severo ou para a Senhorita Granger. Eles estão, de fato, trabalhando na alteração da Poção Mata-cão, algo que vai aumentar o poder de controle sobre a mente de quem a toma durante a lua cheia. Devo lembrar que a Senhorita Granger foi a única bruxa que igualou as notas de Severo nos N.I.E.M's, e elas foram as mais altas da história de Hogwarts? Hermione é uma bruxa adulta que sabe o que quer. Se eu fosse me preocupar com alguém sair machucado, me preocuparia com Severo, não com Hermione. Aquele garoto não tem experiência com relacionamentos ou mulher.

- Aquele garoto ao qual você se refere tão gentilmente é um homem de quarenta anos! -Minerva bufou dentro do seu chá. - Hermione pode ter mais experiência com relacionamentos do que Severo, mas ela não se trancou nas masmorras nos últimos vinte anos. Você sabe do passado dele tanto quanto eu. E eu preciso te lembrar? Ele é o diretor da Sonserina!

- Certamente você não está sendo levada por preconceito entre Casas, está Minerva? Sei muito bem o que Severo foi e o que ele fez. Também sei que ele provou ser um leal e confiável membro da Ordem muitas vezes. Eu duvido que o passado dele incomode a Senhorita Granger. Os dois estão num relacionamento de trabalho. O que quer que for que se desenvolva entre os dois, será decisão deles, não minha, posso assegurar a você. Preciso te lembrar quem foi o pivô da derrota de Tom Riddle?

- Não, claro que não, mas eu vi o jeito que ele olhava para ela.

- Eu espero que você esteja certa. Somente o tempo e Severo dirão. - Alvo sorriu.

Inquieta, Minerva deixou o escritório de Diretor. Ela achou que seria prudente visitar Severo e conversar com ele sobre Hermione.

* * *

- Então, como foram seus planos de domingo? Você se divertiu? - O sarcasmo de Edmund soou como uma birra infantil, um pouco mais do que o necessário para fazer efeito. 

- Ótimo, obrigado por perguntar! Podemos voltar aos nossos estudos, se você estiver bem? - A voz de Hermione estava enjoativamente doce, um sinal claro de que ela estava irritada.

- Você quer se reunir conosco no sábado para estudar para o teste na segunda? - Kathy olhou para o grupo. Edmund e Susan concordaram com a cabeça. Kathy limpou a garganta quando não obteve resposta de Hermione. - Err, Hermione, sábado?

- Sábado. - Hermione repetiu, ela estava listando ingredientes que queria conferir antes da chegada de Severo na quinta e não estava acompanhando a conversa na mesa.

- Então, isso é um sim?

- O quê?

- Estudar para o teste de segunda no sábado? - Kathy rolou os olhou os olhos. - Isso é um sim? Que horas fica melhor para você?

- Sábado? Eu não posso estudar nesse sábado, mas vocês podem estudar sem mim. - Hermione sacudiu a cabeça, enquanto olhava suas anotações, sem perceber os olhares do grupo. - Ok, nós terminamos o Feitiço Bela Adormecida. O professor Recanto disse que o próximo que iremos trabalhar é o Feitiço Colante. Não acredito que nós iremos estudar Feitiços Avançados em ordem alfabética! A gente imagina que um bruxo de sessenta e cinco anos tenha mais criatividade que isso. Acho que serão esses dois feitiços para a prova de segunda-feira, a menos que ele ensine um novo feitiço na sexta.

- Você estará ocupada novamente nesse fim de semana? - Edmund trocou olhares com Kathy e Susan. Hermione correu o dedo pela página de seu horário, balançando a cabeça.

- É, aqui diz "Grupo de Estudo de Feitiços Avançados, segunda, 16h". Eu não vejo "Explicar para o Edmund seus planos para o fim de semana". Esse grupo se reúne as segundas, às quatro, não segunda, sábado e alguns domingos em qualquer outro horário que vocês queiram.

- Você está muito ocupada ultimamente.

Hermione estava tentando se controlar. Seu tom era de quem falava a um garotinho de três anos de idade. Cada palavra pronunciada devagar, para transmitir seu significado.

- Edmund, você está dando nos nervos! Sim, eu tenho planos! Eu estou trabalhando em um novo projeto nos fins de semana. Isso não é da sua conta!

- Por que nós três não nos reunimos sábado de manhã para estudar? – Susan falou para os outros dois.

O olhar de Hermione não deixou dúvida de que ela ficaria feliz em mostrar para eles suas habilidades com o Feitiço Colante se eles continuassem questionando-a.

* * *

Um terrível estrondo de trovão podia ser ouvido do lado de fora do castelo, enquanto a tempestade de outono batia nas paredes do prédio antigo. Os passos de Severo estavam mais pesados do que o habitual; o robe preto esvoaçava atrás enquanto ele se dirigia ao Salão Principal para o jantar. Seu humor parecia se igualar à tempestade lá fora.

Minerva passou o dia lançando olhares estranhos para ele. E, se possível, os malditos olhos de Alvo pareciam mais brilhantes durante o almoço. A voz aguda de Minerva chamou quando ele emergiu das escadas das masmorras.

- Severo, eu quero falar com você, por favor.

Severo parou e esperou que a bruxa o alcançasse. Sua voz era desagradável.

- Sim, Minerva?

Minerva considerava Severo mais do que um colega. Era uma afeição genuína, ela o considerava como um amigo. Essa afeição tornou as coisas mais difíceis de serem ditas.

- O que está acontecendo entre você e a Senhorita Granger?

- Preocupada com um de seus filhotinhos? – Ele respondeu à bruxa com um sorriso maldoso.

- Severo.

- Hoje tive um dia difícil e não quero saber dessa conversinha mole! O que exatamente você está me perguntando?

As aulas do dia tinham o deixado em um péssimo humor. Dois primeiranistas da Corvinal não haviam prestado atenção nas instruções dele enquanto preparavam a Poção Curativa. Um dos cretinos adicionou vinte e duas folhas de urtiga ao invés de duas. Enquanto achou que a explosão fora mais espetacular do que as de Longbotton, ficou preocupado com a segurança dos alunos em sua aula. Ele foi capaz de executar um feitiço escudo quando a explosão ocorreu, limitando o dano a um largo buraco no chão que alcançava uma masmorra sem uso logo abaixo. Depois de uma repreensão rigorosa sobre a habilidade limitada que as medibruxas e curandeiros tinham em curar membros e a importância de prestar atenção, os dois receberam detenções com Filch por uma semana e perderam pontos. Ele achou ironia a perda de vinte e dois pontos cada.

- Eu vi o jeito que você a olhava e não quero que você se aproveite dela!

- Me aproveitar dela? Você está me questionando sobre quais são as minhas intenções?

- Boa noite, Severo! - A voz de Alvo interrompeu a conversa entre os dois. - Minerva, aqui está você! Você poderia vir comigo, por favor? Eu preciso de sua ajuda. Um dos estudantes, um primeiranista da Lufa-lufa, se não me engano, estava tentando transfigurar os copos de sua mesa em porcos-espinhos. Agora há seis copos com pernas correndo pela mesa. Talvez você possa gentilmente corrigir esse erro? - Dumbledore conduziu Minerva até o Salão Principal, não dando tempo à bruxa furiosa de reagir.

Severo riu enquanto observava Alvo conduzir Minerva até o Salão Principal. Ele se segurou para não dar tchau para os dois. Era bom ver outra pessoa além dele receber as atenções do diretor.

A pesada porta de carvalho bateu com uma sonora pancada. O som foi ignorado pelos ocupantes da mesa principal, já acostumados com as entradas dramáticas de Severo durante as refeições. Severo ignorou o sorriso de Remo quando ele alcançou seu assento habitual entre o lobisomem e o diretor.

- Boa noite, Severo! Eu ouvi dizer que você teve uma pequena exibição de fogos de artifício na sua sala de aula hoje. Tentando cavar um túnel pra fora do castelo? - Remo perguntou, tendo grande satisfação em irritar o amigo.

- Na verdade, eu pensei que você adoraria ter novos aposentos, Lupin. Se você quiser, eles estão a sua disposição! - Severo agitou o punho e uma cesta sobrevoou a mesa.

- Grifinória vai jogar com a Sonserina no sábado... - Remo levantou uma sobrancelha. - Quer fazer uma aposta sobre quem vai ganhar o jogo?

- Apesar de não ter nenhuma vontade de apostar com você, já sei quem vai ganhar o jogo dessa semana. Sonserina vai ganhar. - Severo pegou a jarra para reencher o seu copo com suco.

- Se você já sabe quem vai ganhar, que mal há em apostar? Já que você está tão certo da vitória deles... Nós podemos perguntar a Sibila a visão dela sobre o resultado do jogo, e se você gostar, você aposta! – Lupin disse com um sorrisinho debochado.

Já bastava as obrigações com o diretor. Ele não queria ficar em débito com Lupin também. Ele nunca mais subestimaria Sibila. Vai que ela faz uma predição verdadeira?

- Desculpe, Lupin, você vai ter que negociar seus preciosos Grifinórios com outra pessoa. Eu te asseguro, eles não vão ganhar. - Severo tinha um olhar satisfeito. - Você não viu nosso novo apanhador?

- Agora, Severo, ambos os times têm chances de vencer. - Alvo estava sorrindo de maneira benevolente para os dois. - E eu posso dizer que você não parece chateado com os benefícios inesperados da aposta que você perdeu.

- Alvo. - O tom de Severo era de aviso quando ambos, Remo e Alvo, riram implicando com ele. Severo sabia que Alvo estava se referindo a Hermione.

- Você verá Hermione nesse fim de semana? – Remo perguntou como se tivesse lido a mente dele.

- Não sabia que eu precisava de secretário. Você está se candidatando ao cargo?

- Pode ser interessante. Quanto você paga?

- Quando você vai crescer? - Severo balançou a cabeça.

* * *

Severo estava em frente ao espelho examinando a sua imagem. Ele não tinha ilusões sobre sua aparência. As linhas de seu rosto estavam mais suaves, sua face parecia mais cheia, mas ele não se considerava um homem bonito. Comentários tinham sido feitos sobre o quão mais saudável estava sua aparência no último ano. Sono, sem medo de ser chamado pelo megalomaníaco, contribuiu muito para essa aparência mais saudável. Sono era a poção reparadora natural. Não ser chamado a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite para sua possível morte fazia toda diferença na sua saúde como um todo.

Após a notoriedade da batalha final, um grande número de mulheres bonitas o procuraram, caçadoras de glória e afins. Ele riu dele mesmo quando se lembrou dos comentários delas sobre a sua aparência e suas roupas. Elas realmente o achavam estúpido a ponto de acreditar que ele era um aristocrata mal entendido pela população, e elas poderiam "ajudá-lo" a encontrar seu lugar na comunidade? Uma bruxa totalmente equivocada sugeriu que ele se candidatasse a Ministro da Magia. Ele limpou um pedaço de linha imaginária em suas imaculadas calças pretas. Ele era um acadêmico que apreciava a sua solidão, também era um ex-Comensal da Morte, um ex-duplo espião, o morcegão das masmorras, o qual Hermione tão "docemente" o chamava e, é claro, Ministro da Magia.

Hermione. Se houvesse um enigma, era Hermione. Haviam se passado apenas poucos dias desde a última vez que ele a viu, mas sentia saudades dela. Parecia que ela tinha ocupado um canto permanente na mente dele. Seus sonhos nas últimas noites foram povoados de imagens eróticas de Hermione em curiosos tipos de fantasias. Noturnamente, a bruxa protagonizava shows particulares na mente dele. Severo passou as últimas quatro manhãs sentindo muito desejo por ela, mas só acordava com a cama vazia. Os sonhos se enroscavam em sua mente como se fossem fumaça e reapareciam nas horas mais estranhas do dia. Ela estava o distraindo. O bom senso lhe dizia que era melhor esperar até o Halloween antes de prosseguir com o relacionamento. Se as coisas não dessem certo, ele não precisaria se torturar com a presença dela.

O pensamento mais negro e perturbador que ele teve foi se ver estuprando-a. Severo não se preocupava com seu passado, era Hermione que estava se tornando difícil de lidar. Ele já tinha perdido tempo antes especulando a quantidade de experiências sexuais que ela já havia tido. Era ingenuidade da parte dele achar que ela ainda era virgem. Quando as malditas aulas começaram, ele a observava, tentando ocupar sua mente enquanto esperava a aula começar. Agora que tinha um interesse declarado pela jovem bruxa, não o agradava pensar que houvesse outro homem na vida de Hermione antes dele. Ele estava ciente disso, mas não conseguia conter seu ciúme esmagador perante esses amantes anônimos e sem rostos que ele imaginava que ela havia tido. Ele arrepiou só de pensar que um desses amantes sem rosto fossem Potter ou Weasley. Ele era um homem possessivo, e estava determinado em torná-la só sua.

_'__Ah, mas você está se esquecendo do simpósio. Vocês estarão sozinhos, só vocês dois, em um quarto de hotel. Pense nas possibilidades!'_ Era a mesma voz que lhe trazia a imagem do fio-dental preto com a cobra bordada com miçangas. As calças ficaram apertadas quando ele pensou em Hermione e no fio-dental.

O simpósio rastejou na mente dele. Ele estava satisfeito com o fato de Hermione ir como sua assistente, mas os motivos dela o deixavam hesitante. Ela queria ver os vários Mestres de Poções no habitat deles, as palavras exatas dela. A idéia de que ela poderia passar o próximo ano estagiando com outra pessoa o perturbava. Outra pessoa com quem ela iria dividir atenção. Outro que apreciaria a inteligência e a perspicácia dela. Ele tinha esperanças de que ela ainda iria querer vê-lo, mas os encontros deles seriam limitados devido à natureza do estágio. Sua reputação como Mestre de Poções era inabalável, mas como iriam olhar para Hermione se ela fosse estagiaria dele e eles tivessem algum relacionamento além do profissional? Ele sabia que eles poderiam manter o relacionamento deles separado do profissional, enquanto ele manteria uma atitude imparcial perante o trabalho dela. Mas isso resultaria em fofocas e insinuações que poderiam ser demais para ela.

- Quantos anos você tem? - Ele disse à imagem no espelho. Ele resistiu ao impulso de falar com Hermione segunda-feira feira à noite, agindo como um estudante com paixonite. O problema era que ele se sentia um estudante inseguro em relação ao que iria acontecer. Ele achava difícil de acreditar que ele estava tão nervoso só de pensar em encontrá-la hoje à noite.

Com um suspiro ele pôs a capa que estava no gancho e rumou para o local de aparatação para encontrar Hermione.

* * *

Hermione estava ajeitando a saia em frente ao espelho. Sua avó teria dito que ela estava nervosa como um gato de cauda longa em uma sala cheia de cadeiras de balanço.

Ela correu para a porta quando ouviu bater, só parando abruptamente para respirar. Ela tomou fôlego, abriu a porta e o convidou para entrar. A tensão entre os dois era palpável quando Severo pendurou sua capa no gancho na porta.

- Boa noite. Parece que seu grupo de estudo saiu mais cedo novamente. - O comentário foi desnecessário, mas Severo se sentia ansioso, incerto da reação dela se ele a abraçasse e a beijasse. _'Vai!'_ gritava a voz em sua cabeça, que lembrava muito Lupin. Ao invés disso, ele não fez nada.

- Oi! Sim, eles saíram. Eu pensei que nós poderíamos pedir a pizza depois da aula. Está tudo bem com você? - Hermione estava uma pilha de nervos. As coisas estavam tão mais fáceis semana passada. _'Talvez ele tenha mudado de idéia...' _ela pensou.

Severo balançou a cabeça, sem saber o que fazer. Os dois se moveram um para o outro ao mesmo tempo, Severo bateu seu queixo no topo da cabeça de Hermione. Foi o suficiente para quebrar a tensão. Hermione riu descontroladamente da carranca que ele fez, quando ela massageou o topo de sua cabeça.

- Você esta bem? - ela perguntou.

- Acredito que vou sobreviver. Isso só confirma a minha suspeita de que você é cabeça-dura às vezes. - Severo tomou-a em seus braços antes de dar um beijo gentil nos lábios dela.

- Estou contente de você estar aqui. Estava com saudades! - Hermione achou que poderia se perder nas profundezas do olhar dele. Ele a abraçou bem apertado.

- Pronto pra aula? - Ela sorriu e perguntou.

Quando a música começou, Severo se moveu para a posição inicial da dança. Ele tinha melhorado muito sua técnica, depois de um mês e meio de aula era capaz de seguir uma melodia lenta muito bem. O Tango era a expressão de desejo, luxúria e posse entre um homem e uma mulher. E agora, os dois iriam dançar o Tango do jeito certo.

Hermione podia sentir o desejo de Severo quando ele a tomou em seus braços. Ela estava pressionada contra o peito dele e pôde sentir as batidas do coração. Ela sentia a mão dele espalmada em suas costas. No momento em que eles seguiam o ritmo, os movimentos de Severo ganhavam sensualidade. O balanço dos corpos e o contato constante atearam fogo à virilha dele.

A sensação da perna dele deslizando por entre as pernas dela quando ele executava _a Sacada_, provocavam choques elétricos pelo corpo de Hermione. Ela sentiu o próprio desejo aumentar a cada passo, seus seios roçando o peito dele quando virava nos braços dele. Ela observava os olhos dele ficarem profundos enquanto a excitação dele aumentava. Dançar em circulo em torno dele, permitia que a bunda dela deslizasse nele enquanto ela completava o circuito. Ele a puxou para junto de si enquanto a movia em uma seqüência de dois passos, as mãos dele moveram-se lentamente para acariciar o topo das nádegas dela. Eles executaram uma seqüência rápida de _Oitos_ antes de diminuírem o passo. A respiração deles estava irregular quando concluíram a dança.

O rosto de Hermione estava avermelhado, o olhar fixo no de Severo. A mão dele estava gentilmente no rosto dela, e o polegar afagava a bochecha. Severo abaixou a cabeça e beijou seus lábios.

- Bem, professora, - ele perguntou fazendo graça, o desejo faiscava nos olhos dele. - como eu estou?

- Sua dança realmente evoluiu! - Hermione riu. - Tenho um novo passo para mostrar para você, se chama _A Saída,_ a virada para a direita. Depois disso nós tentaremos novamente. Você parece confortável com o ritmo mais lento, acho que devemos continuar assim.

Severo a ouviu quando ela mostrou o novo passo no início da dança. Era um tipo de passo lateral, similar ao que eles estavam trabalhando, mas com esse passo eles se moviam lado a lado, coxa com coxa, como se fosse um pivô.

Eles trabalharam no novo passo por uma hora e meia. A evolução da técnica de Severo permitiu o constante movimento dos corpos, o qual fazia sua excitação aumentar de forma descontrolada. Cada dança aumentava um ponto no desejo dele até que se tornou impossível de segurar. Os olhares deles estavam fixos um no outro quando a música terminou. Eles pareciam congelados quando eles se fitaram. Severo quase explodiu quando viu Hermione lamber os lábios. Sua virilha ficou apertada com a visão da língua dela acariciando o lábio inferior, pensando no que essa língua e essa boca poderiam sentir sobre a pele quente dele.

Severo puxou Hermione para seu colo quando eles sentaram no sofá. Sua boca alcançou a dela possessivamente enquanto ele empurrava sua língua mais e mais para dentro da boca de Hermione. Ela soltou um gemido alto quando ele apertou os seios dela por cima do tecido macio do colã, fazendo a excitação aumentar ainda mais.

A respiração cansada e os gemidos e sussurros da bruxa excitada eram os únicos sons naquele ambiente quente. As mãos de Hermione tremiam enquanto tentava abrir a camisa de Severo.

- Hermione, diga-me o que você quer. - A voz de Severo era rouca e cheia de paixão. - Vá em frente.

Com um gemido, Hermione montou no colo de Severo, incapaz de expressar seu desejo em palavras. Ela estava usando um colã por baixo da saia. Ele podia sentir o calor através do tecido fino, seu membro separado do desejo por alguns pedaços de tecido. Ela moveu suas coxas para frente e para trás, criando uma fricção contra o membro rígido, fazendo o bruxo soltar um urro.

As mãos dele percorreram todo o corpo da bruxa à medida que os beijos aumentavam de intensidade. Hermione jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu quando ele mordiscou a pele sensível entre o ombro e o pescoço antes de enfiar o nariz e a boca entre os seios dela, depositando ali vários beijos. Ela segurou os ombros dele, as unhas arranhando a pele das costas dele, por cima da camisa de seda. As mãos dele na bunda dela a puxaram contra o membro dolorido. A sensação da boca e das mãos dele foi demais para Hermione. No momento que ela sentiu uma pulsação em suas orelhas, soltou um gemido alto.

Severo a sentiu chacoalhar enquanto arqueava suas costas e movimentava suas coxas por algumas vezes. _'Merlin querido, você sentiu isso?'_ A voz dentro dele perguntava em um sussurro quando ele observou Hermione chegar ao clímax.

- Severo... - Ela gemeu quando seu corpo estava contra o dele. Ele sentiu o desejo de tirar a roupa dela, de penetrá-la com seu membro duro, de sentir as paredes dela apertadas em torno do seu membro rijo quando ela chamou seu nome, fazendo sua mente ser varrida, mas ele não teria sobrevivido vinte anos como espião se ele tivesse permitido suas emoções tomarem conta dele. Com um enorme autocontrole, Severo renunciou seu próprio desejo. Viria, em um futuro não muito distante, o momento que ele iria saciar sua própria vontade, por agora, ele estava contente em observar a bruxa voltar a si. Para ele era suficiente saber que ele tinha dado prazer a ela. Sabendo do que ela gostava e ela sabendo do que ele gostava, seria mais fácil quando chegasse a hora.

Hermione corou ao pensar no que tinha acontecido. Ela não era ingênua, mas ela nunca havia chegado a esse ponto com o toque de um homem.

- Severo, eu...

- Shhh... - As palavras dela foram engolidas pelo beijo de Severo. - Você foi incrível. - ele disse quando eles pararam para respirar.

Ela voltou a beijá-lo quando seu estomago roncou alto. Hermione ficou vermelhíssima. Ela tinha acabado de voltar a si por causa do bruxo negro e agora seu corpo estava embaraçando-a com sua necessidade por comida.

- Hunn, talvez o jantar seja bem-vindo. - Ele disse com um sorrisinho.

- Mas você...

O dedão dele acariciou o lábio inferior dela, impedindo-a de pronunciar mais uma palavra.

- Eu tive grande prazer em observar você tendo seu desejo saciado. Haverá um momento para nós, mas não hoje à noite. Agora me dê um beijo e peça a pizza que você mencionou. Depois nós podemos comparar anotações sobre a Poção Mata-cão. - A voz em sua cabeça gritou alto. _'Seu completo idiota! Que droga você fez? Você parou agora? Seu cérebro amaciou com tantos Crucios?'_

Severo queria que Hermione necessitasse dele, que o quisesse. Ela havia se tornado um remédio do qual ele não poderia ficar sem; ele queria que ela sentisse o mesmo por ele. Em algum momento nas últimas semanas, Hermione tornou-se o vício dele. Ele queria esse momento para explorar o corpo dela, aprender como dar prazer a ela; ele queria passar a noite fazendo amor com Hermione até que ela perdesse a razão; ele queria acordar de manhã ao lado de Hermione e relaxar com ela na cama antes de possuí-la novamente. Ele queria mais que o desejo, ele queria a mente, o coração e a alma de Hermione. Severo estava preocupado com a possibilidade dos sentimentos dela mudarem quando a novidade do relacionamento deles passasse.

- Você é sempre exigente? - ela perguntou com uma risadinha. Hermione tinha se sentado no sofá ao lado dele. Uma grande quantidade de papéis coloridos apareceram no ar e pousaram na mão dela.

- Exigente? Eu permito a você ver o lado mais suave da minha personalidade e você me chama de exigente?

- Certo, - ela concordou - você não é exigente. Erro meu. - Hermione estava olhando os papéis à procura do folder de uma pizzaria.

Severo olhou para os folders enquanto ela os segurava. A maioria dos restaurantes fast food da região estavam representados no bolo em que ela olhava rapidamente.

- Eu acredito que pela quantidade de estabelecimentos representados aqui, você raramente cozinha. Isso é tudo o que come?

- Eu estou sempre tão ocupada estudando para preocupar com compras e cozinha. - Ela deu de ombros.

- Uma dieta correta é essencial para manter o corpo saudável e a mente afiada. - Hermione olhou para ele.

- Isso vindo de um homem que não cozinha sua própria refeição... Você morreria de fome se os elfos domésticos de Hogwarts abandonassem a cozinha! Eu sou uma nascida trouxa, lembra? Eu sei cozinhar, apenas opto por não fazer.

- Que é uma benção para todos nós. Sim, eu sei cozinhar! Cozinhar é similar a fazer poção. Eu não preciso preparar minha comida enquanto sou requisitado por Alvo para comparecer no Salão Principal durante as refeições. A Pizza? - Ele indicou o folder que ela estava segurando, curioso em saber como eles iriam entregar o pedido se ela não estava conectada a rede de Flu. Ele adorou a pizza da última vez que eles foram ao Pizza Mágica, mas a idéia de comer sem talheres ainda o desagradava.

Hermione colocou o papel vermelho em cima da mesa em frente a ela. Ela tocou um pequeno quadrado no fim da folha com a ponta de sua varinha. O quadrado brilhou por um momento e se expandiu em um menu completo.

- Que tal pizza com massa fina crocante e molho e pão de alho? - O quadrado brilhou similar ao que ativou o menu. Um X largo apareceu em cada quadrado que ela tinha selecionado. Hermione notou que Severo a observava. - Ok, isso levará apenas alguns minutos.

- Nós não vamos ao restaurante buscar o pedido? - Severo estava intrigado.

- Não, a comida aparata aqui. O menu está encantado. É parecido com a refeição no Salão Principal, só que é mais distante do restaurante até aqui do que da cozinha até as mesas.

- Como eles mandam a conta? - Esse processo era totalmente novo para Severo. Era uma cruza evidente entre o serviço de entrega dos restaurantes trouxas com o mundo bruxo. Um dos quadrados que ela tocou dizia alguma coisa sobre pagamento.

- Oh, você notou o último quadrado que eu toquei?

- O quadrado dourado?

- Sim, ativando esse quadrado, como você chamou, dou autorização ao Pizza Mágica para retirar o pagamento da minha conta no Gringotes. É como um cartão de crédito trouxa.

- Hermione, não vou aceitar que você pague nossa refeição! Como faremos a transferência da transação para a minha conta? - Severo sentou mais reto. Ele não iria permitir que ela pagasse. - Até onde sei, continuo empregado, a menos que Alvo tenha tido o bom senso de me demitir quando saí mais cedo essa noite. Eu não vou permitir que você pague.

Hermione suspirou, tinha vezes que parecia que Severo ainda estava na era Vitoriana. Ela viu que ele não permitiria que ela pagasse a conta. Ela adoraria saber o que ele achava sobre mulheres trabalhando.

- Ok, toque aqui com sua varinha no quadrado verde e depois no quadrado dourado.

Severo fez o que foi dito, surpreso por ela ter concordado sem argumentar. Ambos os quadrados brilharam antes de apagarem. Outro quadrado apareceu com as palavras: _A Transação foi revertida. O pagamento será feito em nome de Severo S. Snape. Conta Gringotts #xxxxxxxx1669. Transação completada_.

- Severo S. Snape? - Hermione deu uma risadinha - Seus pais gostavam de aliteração? O que o S. significa?

- Slytherin. - Severo lançou um olhar zombeteiro a ela.

- Verdade?

- Não, significa Salazar. - Um pop foi ouvido quando o pedido apareceu.

- Você trouxe o diário de pesquisa com você? - Hermione se levantou para buscar sua mochila e os talheres necessários enquanto Severo buscava o diário e as anotações que estavam na capa.

Eles sentaram por uma hora e meia, comendo pizza e revisando os resultados do uso de diferentes caldeirões de metal nos ingredientes que eles testaram. Levou mais uma hora para eles descobrirem que eles precisavam testar novos parâmetros.

- Eu não acredito na quantidade de erros que há nessa etapa de teste! - Hermione estava exasperada.

- É o único método válido para aperfeiçoar a poção, mas está ficando tarde. Eu preciso voltar e você precisa descansar. - Com um movimento de varinha os pergaminhos com os quais estavam trabalhando se enrolaram e encolheram. O diário de pesquisa fez o mesmo, tornando-se apenas um embrulhinho e Severo o colocou no bolso. - Alvo arranjou um quarto para você perto da sala comunal da Grifinória se você quiser pernoitar sábado à noite. Nós podemos trabalhar na poção no domingo.

- Eu pensei que havia quartos perto do laboratório. O que aconteceu?

- Minerva. - Uma carranca formou-se no rosto de Severo e seu tom demonstrava irritação pela bruxa.

- Minerva? - Hermione riu.

- Sim, aquela abelhuda perguntou quais eram as minhas intenções com você.

- E quais são suas intenções? - Os olhos de Hermione brilharam.

- Como você gostaria que elas fossem? - ele perguntou com um sorrisinho diabólico.

- Acredito que nós teremos que pensar... Que horas será o jogo?

- O jogo começa às 14h. Fiz reservas para o jantar em Hogsmeade.

- Por que não te encontro em seu escritório às 13h 30 min? Preciso encontrar com meu professor de manhã e então estarei livre o resto do fim de semana.

Severo estava concordando quando percebeu que Hermione estava olhando para ele de forma engraçada.

- Sim?

- Você quer fazer uma pequena aposta comigo sobre o resultado do jogo? - Ela perguntou.

Primeiro Lupin, agora Hermione. Todo mundo estava achando que ele era jogo fácil desde que havia perdido a aposta para Alvo.

- No que você está pensando?

- Se a Grifinória vencer, você vai concordar em chamar o Remo pelo primeiro nome.

- E se a Sonserina vencer?

- Quer dizer quando a Sonserina vencer... Você pode escolher.

- Ah, então há uma diferença entre nós... Eu digo _quando_, não _se_, e eu escolho sua prenda? - Severo sorriu. De repente um coro de vozes inundou sua cabeça. _'O fio-dental! Não, não! Faça com que ela dance a dança do ventre para você! Não, faça-a fazer alguma coisa obscena!'_

Hermione observou as pupilas de Severo dilatarem. Um arrepio percorreu todo corpo dela ao tentar adivinhar no que ele estaria pensando.

Mas uma coisa engraçada aconteceu quando Severo começou a pensar no que ele realmente queria dela. Ele não conseguia pensar em nada para a prenda. Ele queria o coração dela, mas ele sabia que isso levaria tempo. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele estava feliz com o jeito que sua vida estava. Lecionar para níveis mais baixos era uma tarefa entediante, mas ele achava recompensador lecionar para níveis mais altos. Hogwarts era um lar confortável e ele considerava os outros professores como amigos. Na verdade ele gostava de irritar e soltar farpas em Lupin. Não importava se o homem ensinava Defesa contra Arte das Trevas. Ele agora estava se dedicando a sua pesquisa. E por fim ele queria estar com Hermione mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele não queria nada.

Severo a envolveu em seus braços. Sua voz era forte e sedosa, quando ele disse.

- Tantas coisas para escolher... Não sei por onde começar simples e mudar para coisas que envolvam conseqüências no futuro. No caso de uma improvável vitória da Grifinória, eu irei chamar Lupin pelo primeiro nome por um mês. Se a Sonserina vencer, você irá massagear minhas costas. Que, por falar nisso, você não terminou da última vez.

- Massagem nas costas?

- Feito? - Severo balançou a cabeça e levantou a mão.

- Feito! - Hermione balançou a mão. - Você sabe, eu faria massagem nas suas costas, Sonserina ganhando ou perdendo.

- Eu sei. Não importa o que, ganhar ou perder, eu ganhei. - Ele apertou seu abraço e deu um beijo de despedida. - Vejo você sábado.

- Sábado. Boa noite, Severo.

E com um rodopio de capa, ele se foi.

Hermione voltou para o sofá e se sentou. '_Meu Deus, o que aconteceu essa noite!?'_ Ela nunca pensou que fosse um ser sexual, não depois de escutar as experiências das garotas de seu dormitório com garotos, mas havia alguma coisa em Severo que ela achava inacreditavelmente erótico. Ele seduziu sua mente e depois seu corpo. Ela nunca havia sentido nada parecido com o que tinha sentido nessa noite. O pensamento dela fazendo amor com ele foi o suficiente para deixar seus nervos excitados. Hermione achou que um banho quente e sua imaginação eram os únicos alívios que teria durante à noite. Levou bastante tempo para que ela adormecesse só para sonhar com ele.

* * *

**Continua...**

**_Nota da autora:_**_ A forma e os passos da dança seguem informações que podem ser encontradas no site "Tango Tutorial".  
Concerto – composição escrita para um instrumento solo. O solista toca a melodia enquanto a orquestra toca o acompanhamento.  
Harry Potter Lexicon: Sono encantado – nenhum feitiço lançado. Mantém a pessoa em questão em um sono profundo. O indivíduo fica em um estado de animação suspensa e não respira durante algum tempo. Dumbledore colocou Cho, Rony, Hermione e Gabrielle Delacour nessa espécie de sono enquanto foram mantidos como "reféns" no Lago Negro. (CdF27).  
Harry Potter Lexicon: Feitiço de amarração/fixação – nenhum feitiço lançado. Feitiços que fixam cadeiras ou lançam cordas para amarrar algo ou alguém. A cadeira do Tribunal das Leis Mágicas era equipada de correntes que mantinham o acusado preso. (CdF30, OdF8). Snape lançou, através de sua varinha, cordas finas, parecidas com uma cobra para prender Remo Lupin na Casa do Grito. (PdA19).  
Recanto: Do latim. Que pretende recordar, memorizar como mágica.  
Megalomaníaco: Condição psicopatológica caracterizada por fantasias ilusórias de riqueza, poder ou oniponência.  
Minha sincera gratidão a todos aqueles que enviaram a mim orações e pensamentos positivos. Não posso dizer a vocês o quanto isso significou. Gosto de estar no sofá de minha casa em vez de ficar deitada em uma cama de hospital. Ainda tenho duas semanas antes de o tratamento acabar, mas espero postar o próximo capítulo antes do fim de semana que vem. Tendo dito tudo isso... A seguir, uma partida de quadribol entre Grifinória e Sonserina. Quem irá vencer? Um jantar na noite de sábado e um acontecimento trágico em Hogwarts.__ Divirta-se e conte-me o que você está achando. Como sempre pensamentos, opiniões, comentários, enfim, tudo é bem-vindo._

**_Nota da tradutora:_**_ Bom gente espero que vocês gostem deste capítulo, ele está bem apimentado! Rs!No próximo, teremos o jogo Grifinoria x Sonserina, quem irá ganhar? Teremos um jantar romântico e um acontecimento trágico...__  
__E eu só queria avisar que vou viajar por duas semanas, merecidas férias. Não pensem que vou abandonar de vez a fic, ok? É só um descanso desse semestre corrido, mas fiquem ligados que vou voltar com o capítulo 14. _

**_Nota da beta1: _**_Saudações, meu povo! Como vocês estão? Estavam com saudades da beta1? Rs! Eu estava morrendo de saudades de vocês! Vou contar um segredinho... AMO essa parte da fic, sabe? É como se eu estivesse conversando com vocês. Não é lindo? Rs! Mas vamos ao que interessa! Primeiramente gostaria de pedir desculpas formais ao beta2, vulgo Gi, por eu não ter sido capaz de esperar que ele me enviasse o coment dele sobre o capítulo passado. Sorry, amigo! Mas é que eu estava muito desesperada para postar. Você sabe como a beta1 aqui é afoita, né? Sorry! Prometo que vou me controlar... Pelo menos vou tentar porque quando se trata de Dançando eu fico dooooida! Háaa! Sobre o capítulo treze... vocês viram? Viram? VIRAM? Eu disse que era muy calienteee, no? Ai, quando li pela primeira vez esse capt quase fui às alturas com a Hermione! Vocês têm noção que ela gozou simplesmente se esfregando no Sevvie? OMG! Visualizem a cena... Hermione, Severo, Severo, Hermione... Hermione montando no colo do Severo... Hermione se esfregando no membro mais que excitado de Severo... Severo ajudando Hermione no processo de "esfregação", Severo beijando o topo dos seios de Hermione, Hermione suando, Severo suando, Hermione aumentando a velocidade da "esfregação", Severo ficando cada vez mais excitado, Hermione muito excitada... Hermione pegando fogo, Severo com cara de safado, Hermione em erupção e... e... Hermione enxergando estrelinhas! Vocês viram o filminho? Viram? Aff, eu vi! Há! – beta1 procurando o controle do ar condicionado e mudando a temperatura para 18 graus – Se nesse capítulo Hermione viu estrelinhas... só posso dizer que existirão alguns capítulos em que ela verá a galáxia toda, meu povo! Vocês querem os próximos capítulos? Querem? É só vocês rolarem a página até o final, daí vai aparecer um quadradinho (ou seria um retângulo? Ah, nunca fui boa em geometria mesmo...) com as palavras: submit review. Daí é só vocês clicarem no go! Depois vai aparecer uma telinha onde vocês podem escrever o que quiserem! Juro! Rs! Brincadeira, gente... vou parar com a putaria e falar sério. Nós (esse nós quer dizer: autora, tradutora, beta1 e beta2) estamos necessitados de reviews assim como vocês estão necessitados de cenas obscenas, eróticas, pornográficas, enfim, cenas em que o nosso casal fogoso mostra o que sabem fazer de melhor. Então, REVIEWS, ok? Toda vez que vocês não comentam eu fico deprimida e sinto uma vontade incontrolável de pular a janela. Não façam isso com a beta1. Comentem, ok? A opinião de vocês é muito importante. Mais uma vez agradecimentos a todos que foram humanos e comentaram e, claro, a nossa fodástica tradutora July Granger. Para finalizar... Viviane Azevedo, bem-vinda a nossa fic. Continue comentando! Adorei o seu review! Nos próximos capítulos vamos ovular todas juntas! Háaa! o/ Beijos e REVIEWS! _

**_Nota do beta2: _**_Olá minha gentem! Olá aos meus povos e minhas povas que nos procuram sedentos e famintos por 'putaria', 'sem-vergonhice', 'erotismo', 'pornografia','sexo explícito', e toooooodos os outros eufemismos e nomes que existirem por aê afora e signifiquem o ato natural [e maravilhoso do coito! Seguinte: primeiramente, desculpas aceitas minha amiga do meu core beta1, vulga Nath! Eu sei o quanto vc é afoita nesse 'sentido'... hauhauhauauaah Mas sim, prosseguindo: Eu adorei esse capt quando li a primeira vez e confesso que fiquei tão...tão...Tá! Eu confesso! Tão excitado na parte da esfregação quanto a nossa amiga beta1 (nossa pq depois do terceiro capítulo os betas já viraram amigos íntimos dos leitores! E a aí fia como foi seu dia?XD) Só não fiquei 'molhada', pq vcs não estão tratando com uma mulher! Mas cheguei perto disso! Hihiiihi Aquela vozinha da cabeça do Severo merece o Oscar de ator coadjuvante meuw! Ela rouba a cena às vezes! Como nessa parte:__ 'Seu completo idiota! Que droga você fez? Você parou agora? Seu cérebro amaciou com tantos Crucios?' Hauhauahuaha Quero ter uma vozinha dessas como amiga! XD__ Aaah amiga aki de cima! Tenho que concordar plenamente ctgo! Por enquanto eles estão só se esfregando. Esperem só até ver quando as coisas funcionarem feito quebra-cabeças e começarem a se 'encaixar'! Ênfase no encaixar! Hauahua Mas reforço o pedido do ar condicionado, ventilador, nervos fortes e o principal, um banheiro por perto, pq depois dos capítulos mais calientes, vcs vão precisar! Sério! Vai por mim! E se vc fez o curso ultramega-pira-rápido de "Como deixar uma review para Dançando" ministrado maravilhosamente na sua nota pela beta1, que tal pô-lo em prática agora, nos deixando uma hein? Hum? Hum? A gente vai esperar hein! Beeeeeeeeeeeejo e até o próximo capítulo! REVIEWS!_


	14. Septeto em Hogwarts

_**Título original:**__ Dances With Witches_

_**Gênero:**__ Romance/Humor_

_**Spoilers**__: N__ada de importante_

_**Sumário:**__Severo Snape perde uma aposta mágica. A conseqüência? Aprender a dançar o Tango com Hermione Granger. Uma novela bem humorada e cheia de cenas picantes._

_**Disclaimer: **__Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brother. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Nota dos betas**__: O__s créditos desta fanfic são totalmente e somente da autora__ Pearle.__ July Granger apenas fez a tradução para o português e nós betamos e postamos. :)_**  
**

**Dançando com Bruxas**

**por ****Pearle**

**traduzido por July Granger**

**beta-read por nathsnape e Gi Liminha**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Septeto em Hogwarts ou Todo Mundo Tem Uma Opinião**

A luz do sol da manhã entrava pela janela incidindo uma luminosidade morna na figura adormecida na cama. Severo se espreguiçou quando seu relógio interno o acordou. Ele tinha poucos minutos para permanecer na cama antes dele ser forçado a se levantar, tomar banho, se vestir e encarar o dia. Ele observou o movimento das partículas de poeira dançando contra a luz do sol que iluminava as cobertas de sua cama. As janelas eram encantadas, como as grandes janelas da Torre de Astronomia. Seus aposentos estavam localizados embaixo do lago, então ou a janela era encantada ou a janela mostraria os sereianos e a lula gigante, fazendo ele se sentir vivendo em um aquário. Ele podia ter janelas encantadas, sim senhor.

Sua mente focou Hermione, como sempre fazia. Ela viria no sábado para o jogo e para um jantar tranqüilo logo em seguida. Ele havia feito reservas no novo restaurante que havia sido aberto no verão. Feitiçaria era o estabelecimento mais simples do povoado, exceto comparado ao Cabeça de Javali, mas até um armário de vassouras seria melhor, e o Feitiçaria, até onde ele sabia, não permitia cabras andando pelo restaurante. O estabelecimento era modesto, mas elegante, e parecia perfeito para um jantar romântico.

O estômago de Severo revirou quando ele pensou no encontro que teriam. Minerva estava de olho nele durante a semana toda por causa do "interesse" dele por Hermione. Ele era aparentemente o assunto principal das conversas entre as bruxas habitantes do castelo. A conversa delas morria quando ele entrava na sala dos funcionários. Hooch e Sprout coravam e desviavam o olhar quando ele as fitava, mas Papoula parecia o gato que tinha engolido o canário e a boca de Minerva parecia estar sempre em uma linha fina, seus lábios fortemente comprimidos em desaprovação.. Ultimamente todo mundo parecia estar interessado em sua vida. Até Alvo e Remo sorriam e davam tapinhas nas costas dele, demonstrando camaradagem. Era o suficiente para ele voltar aos seus dias de Comensal da Morte. Bom, não realmente, mas aquilo já estava dando nos nervos! Isso consumia todo seu autocontrole para não azarar as bruxas velhas toda vez que esbarrava em uma delas.

O que o surpreendeu mais foi Ginevra Weasley. Minerva tomou para si o papel de mãe substituta depois que os pais de Hermione foram mortos. Quarta- feira à noite, em uma de suas patrulhas noturnas em Hogwarts, ele ouviu Minerva questionando Gina. Ele se escondeu em um canto escuro quando ouviu seu nome e escutou invisível Minerva interrogar a moça. Ela perguntou repetidamente a Gina sobre Hermione e o interesse dela, se houvesse, por ele. Foi com surpresa que ele ouviu Gina peitar a vice-diretora, acusando-a de interferir na vida da amiga dela e insinuar que alguma coisa estava errada. Snape não parecia ter segundas intenções. Eles haviam começado um relacionamento profissional e que isso havia se transformado em algo mais. Esse algo mais ela não tinha certeza do que era. Hermione achava o professor interessante e apreciava a companhia dele. E Gina estava feliz por sua amiga estar feliz. O frágil ego de Severo se encheu com as palavras da jovem bruxa.

O comentário seguinte dela o surpreendeu ainda mais. Gina estava empenhada em "defendê-lo" de Minerva. Ela citou os anos de espionagem, o trabalho dele para a Ordem, a batalha final e sua Ordem de Merlim, primeira classe. Ele podia ouvir a irritação na voz de Minerva quando ela disse a Gina que ela respeitava Severo e o considerava um amigo. Foi a resposta de Gina que o chocou ainda mais.

- Se ele é realmente seu amigo - Gina disse - então acho que você deveria ficar feliz pelos dois! Espero que o relacionamento progrida para alguma coisa. Ninguém deve ficar sozinho. O professor Snape passou a vida dele tentando nos proteger sem pedir nada em troca. Chegou aà hora de ele ter um pouco de felicidade. Se você me der licença, está na hora do meu turno na ala hospitalar. - Ela virou nos calcanhares e saiu, deixando Minerva sem fala e chocada.

Severo voltou para seus aposentos e se serviu de uma boa dose de uísque e tentou processar tudo que tinha escutado. O principal, Hermione estava feliz e interessada nele. Ele pensou que ela poderia o considerar uma novidade que se desgastaria em pouco tempo, mas agora ele não tinha certeza. Talvez isso viesse a acrescentar alguma coisa no relacionamento recente deles. Ele sentou em sua poltrona e observou o fogo perdido em pensamentos. Ele deu um sorrisinho diabólico quando se lembrou de Gina discutindo com Minerva.

Ele achava que Gina era a mais brilhante da família e sentiu compaixão pela jovem bruxa depois do tormento que ela havia sofrido na mão do Lord das Trevas em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Alguém que fosse menos resistente estaria em um quarto do St. Mungus. Ele sabia que ela havia tido pesadelos durante meses. Ele mesmo havia preparado a Poção Sono Sem Sonhos que ela tomou durante o verão, aumentando o poder da poção a pedido de Molly, por seis meses após o incidente. Parecia que Gina estava o retribuindo.

Ginevra estava saindo com Potter havia seis meses. _O garoto-que-sobreviveu-nojento_ parecia perturbá-lo mais agora do que quando era estudante. Ele não odiava Potter. O garoto tinha sido respeitador, mas distante, quando eles traçavam os planos para a batalha final. Potter não parecia fazer nada para irritá-lo, mas a simples presença dele era o suficiente. Severo suspirou. Ele deveria ser tolerante com Potter se quisesse sair com Hermione regularmente. Eles ainda eram grandes amigos, juntamente com o irritante Sr. Weasley.

_'Você acha que ele já viu o fio-dental?'_ perguntou a irritante voz em sua cabeça. Ele mandou a voz calar a boca, mas não antes de querer saber o motivo da obsessão. _'Porque ela é preta ao invés do vermelho da Grifinória, idiota! Querendo saber em quem ela estava pensando quando a comprou?' _Em quem?

Foi com tremendo esforço que ele se jogou para fora da cama e foi para o chuveiro. Ele rosnou quando pensou na aula dupla de Poções com Grifinória e Sonserina depois do café da manhã. Alguns dias pareciam mostrar que haveria problemas.

* * *

**  
**

- Repita depois de mim, Ree-mo! Com ênfase na primeira sílaba! - Hermione sorria docemente, não prestando atenção na carranca que ele fazia.

- Ignorando o fato do jogo ainda não ter começado, acredito que não há nada de errado com a minha dicção. Não conte com os _Billywigs _que ainda não te picaram, Senhorita Granger. - O tom dele era suave e carregado de satisfação.

- Eu só achei que você gostaria de praticar um pouco antes de perder.

Severo observou a jovem bruxa um momento antes de chegar bem perto e dizer.

- Isso não deveria se aplicar a você também, Hermione?

Ela corou. O tom estava carregado com algo mais do que um simples comentário. Depois de quinta à noite, as aproximações e o tom sedoso de Severo faziam o estômago de Hermione sacudir.

Gina viu Hermione sentada perto de Severo quando ela e Harry desceram as escadas da tribuna. Ela ainda não tinha contado a Harry sobre o relacionamento da amiga deles com o Mestre de Poções. A arquibancada em frente à Hermione estava quase vazia. Foi para esses assentos que Gina se dirigiu com Harry.

O foco de Harry estava em Gina quando eles entraram na tribuna. Até que eles, já sentados, ouviram a voz de Hermione atrás deles.

- Eu não sabia que você estaria em Hogwarts hoje! Por que você não me falou? - Harry teve o maior dechoque de sua vida quando se virou para cumprimentar a amiga. Hermione e Severo estavam sentado muito próximos. Os dois, mergulhados em conversa, ignoravam o mundo ao seu redor.

- Oi, Harry! Olá, Gina! Eu não vi vocês chegarem. - Hermione sorriu calorosamente para os amigos.

- O que você está fazendo aqui"? -" A confusão de Harry estava se transformando em raiva quando ele olhou para o Mestre de Poções.

Severo fitou Harry antes de se lembrar de sua promessa de ser mais tolerante com Potter quando Hermione estivesse por perto. Sua carranca desapareceu, somente para ser substituída por um olhar de indiferença.

O sorriso de Gina era sincero quando ela a saudou Hermione e o Mestre de Poções. Um ligeiro aceno de cabeça indicou que ela estava de fato com Severo.

- Assistindo ao jogo! E vou passar a noite aqui. Falo com vocês depois. - Hermione virou para Severo e continuaram a conversar. Harry sentiu aquele cumprimento como se fosse um tapa.

- Vejo você depois. - Gina concordou antes de dizer para Harry deixá-los quietos, mas na opinião de Harry, Gina estava adorando o desconforto dele.

Remo chegou no momento em que o jogo começou. As arquibancadas estavam quase todas ocupadas. Ele olhou para o último assento ao lado de Hermione. Depois de cumprimentar a todos, ele se sentou para assistir ao jogo sem saber a conseqüência da aposta.

* * *

**  
**

Era difícil saber qual ocupante da tribuna estava mais nervoso e por qual razão. O jogo estava empatado, 50 a 50. Todos estavam na beirada de seus assentos enquanto os apanhadores de ambos os times procuravam o pomo invisível. O apanhador Grifinório provou ser mais rápido, dando a vitória à Grifinória. Como se imitasse os outros, Hermione abraçou Severo. Os braços dele abraçaram Hermione quase como um reflexo, retribuindo o abraço. Em algum momento do jogo ela se mexeu para se sentar encostada nele. O corpo dele havia se contraído em resposta à sensação de ser tocado da coxa ao joelho.

Severo rapidamente recuou. Ele percebeu que eles estavam em um local público. Suas ações pareciam confirmar as suspeitas de Minerva de que alguma coisa estava errada. Alvo e Minerva estavam e sentados dois assentos atrás, tendo a oportunidade perfeita para observar o casal no decorrer do jogo. O jeito animado de Alvo parecia aumentar ainda mais a irritação de Minerva enquanto ele se recusava a demonstrar qualquer preocupação com a situação. Hooch e Sprout estavam sentadas na outra ponta da arquibancada. As três bruxas trocavam olhares sábios antes de voltar ao jogo.

Hermione se virou para a esquerda para abraçar Remo antes de voltar para Severo com um sorriso malicioso.

- Você não vai cumprimentar Remo pela vitória da Grifinória, Severo?

Dizer que ele estava irritado era pouco. Ele sentiu a aposta mágica tentar controlar sua língua, até que ele cumprimentasse o maldito lobisomem.

- Ele não foi responsável pela vitória, Hermione. Ele não capturou aquele pomo idiota sozinho.

- Independente disso. - Hermione sorriu.

Com um suspiro bem dramático, Severo disse.

- Ok! Parabéns pela vitória de sua casa, - o nome saiu forçado dos lábios dele - _Remo_. - Ele voltou seu olhar para Hermione; tinha perdido completamente o poder de intimidar a jovem.

- Obrigado, Severo. - Remo levantou uma sobranmcelha, surpreso pelo uso óbvio de seu primeiro nome. - Foi uma partida disputada. - Emoções haviam fluido entre Severo e Hermione durante todo o jogo. Ele sabia que a atração dos dois parecia mútua.

Harry se virou no assento quando escutou Severo se dirigir a Remo pelo primeiro nome.

- Hermione, posso falar como você por um minuto? - O jantar começaria a ser servido no Salão Principal em breve, mas ele precisava falar com Hermione antes.

- Na verdade, Harry, - Hermione olhou rapidamente para Severo antes de continuar - eu não posso falar agora. Preciso me trocar para o jantar. Severo fez reservas para nós no novo restaurante em Hogsmeade e eu só tenho tempo de me trocar antes de sairmos..

Mesmo que vivesse duzentos anos, Severo achou que não ficaria tão satisfeito em observar a boca de Potter abrir e fechar várias vezes, sem emitir som, demonstrando surpresa. Antes achava que azarar Potter era uma forma de retribuir o olhar cheio de desprezo velado. Entretanto, ele não queria encarar a fúria de Gina ou de Hermione. Derrotar o Lord das Trevas havia sido um passeio no parque comparado com o que as duas bruxas furiosas poderiam fazer com ele.

- Eu ouvi dizer que a comida do Feitiçaria é muito boa. Divirtam-se! - Gina se dirigiu a Harry com um sorriso maldoso do rosto. - Feche sua boca Harry, você parece um peixe!

- Posso levá-la de volta ao castelo? - Severo ofereceu o braço a Hermione. - Ginevra, Remo, Potter. - O último nome foi pronunciado com certo desdém quando eles andaram a por entre as arquibancadas. Considerando tudo, aquele dia caminhava para ser um bom dia.

A tranqüilidade das arquibancadas foi quebrada pela risada de Hermione. Ela se despediu de Harry e dos outros por cima ombros. Remo riu quando ele observou a expressão do rosto de Harry.

- Eles vão sair para jantar? E por que eles estão tão amigáveis? O que mais está acontecendo aqui? Por que você não me conta? - Harry estava saindo do sério.

- Dizer o quê? Hermione está saindo com o professor. Ela é sua amiga, Harry, e se você sabe o que é bom para você, deveria ficar feliz por ela! - Gina o encarou, desafiando-o a discutir com ela. - Eu estou faminta! Vamos voltar para o Salão Principal. Por que você nunca me levou ao Feitiçaria?. Acho que devemos conversar, Harry. - Gina segurou o braço de Harry e o puxou para as escadas.

- O que está acontecendo, Gina? - A voz de Harry podia ser ouvida enquanto eles subiam as escadas.

- Como eu posso saber? Lembro de Hermione ter dito que ele beija bem.

- Você está brincando!? - Harry empalideceu ao pensar em sua amiga com Snape. - Hermione beijando... SNAPE? - Ele parou abruptamente e colocou a mão sobre o estômago, a voz ficou aguda. - Acho que estou passando mal! Snape!?

- Bem, essa é a vantagem de namorar uma medibruxa, não é? Um pouco de poção Anti-Náusea e você ficará bem.

* * *

- Já são dez horas. Eles já deviam ter voltado! 

- Ela é uma garota crescida! Eu não preocuparia. Você pode falar com ela amanhã de manhã, Harry. -" Gina perdeu a conta de quantas vezes falaram sobre Hermione naquela noite.

- Ela ainda não voltou para o quarto. O encantamento que coloquei na porta ainda está intacto! Onde ela está? – Harry havia colocado um encantamento de aviso na porta de Hermione depois do jantar. Um barulho de sino soava para quem conjurava o encantamento, avisando se alguém entrasse ou saísse. Esse feitiço era popular entre pais de adolescentes, o que os desencorajava a sair por portas e janelas.

- Talvez ela tenha planejado não voltar para o quarto dela hoje. - Gina sugeriu.

- Você quer dizer Hermione e Snape? - Harry olhou para Gina em descrença e tremeu quando disse em um tom baixo - Eles... Não! Eu não acredito... Isto não tem graça, Gina!

- Eu não estou brincando, Harry! Eu sugiro que você aceite a idéia de que eles estão juntos. Na verdade, eu acho que eles combinam.

- Você sabe como ele é! Ele foi horrível para todos nós na escola durante sete anos! Eu não acredito que ela tenha algum interesse naquele seboso. - Harry sabia que tinha ido longe demais quando olhou para o rosto de Gina.

- Ouça-me, Harry Potter, - os olhos de Gina tinham uma expressão dura, o tom dela era severo - ela é a nossa amiga e quem você pensa que é pra falar do professor dessa maneira? Tenho que te lembrar da batalha final? Se você não se importar, Hermione nunca mais falará com você! Vá em frente, sem considerar os sentimentos dela, mas se você tem esperança de que ela volte a falar com você, sugiro que você reconsidere! Para sua informação, Hermione vai convidar o professor para a festa n''A Toca semana que vem!"

- Hermione convidou Snape para A Toca? - Harry sentou-se em silêncio. O aniversário de Hermione era na sexta-feira e o de Artur no sábado. Todo ano, Molly dava uma festa de aniversário combinando os aniversários dos seus parentes com o de um amigo. A data se tornou mais importante depois da morte dos pais de Hermione. E agora ela estava incluindo Snape. - Você acha que ele significa muito para ela?

- Ela disse que gostava dele. - Gina deu de deu de ombros. - Pense nisso, Harry, eles são muito parecidos. Agora... faz uma semana que eu não te vejo. Você realmente quer falar sobre Hermione a noite inteira?

Harry prometeu a si mesmo falar com Hermione de manhã. Seria uma conversa amigável, para que ela soubesse que ele estava ali para ajudá-la quando ela precisasse dele. Ele se livrou de qualquer pensamento racional quando Gina mostrou a ele o quanto estava com saudades.

* * *

O jantar havia sido bom, o Feitiçaria era elegante e Gina estava certa. A comida era excelente. Severo escolheu um vinho tinto seco que parecia completar a refeição. Eles trocaram estórias do dia deles: ela na universidade, ele lecionando para outra classe de cabeças-ocas. Enquanto o jantar prosseguia, a conversa deles mudou para outros assuntos, como música e livros. O mundo ao redor deles sumia quando debatiam vários autores, compositores e cantores. 

- Posso sugerir a especialidade da casa para a sobremesa? - O garçom apareceu silenciosamente no cotovelo de Severo.

- Hermione?

- Tudo estava delicioso, mas eu não posso comer mais! - ela estava maravilhada com o fato da noite ter ocorrido tão bem. O nervosismo inicial havia desaparecido em algum momento em que ela apreciava a companhia do homem que estava com ela.

- Qual a especialidade da casa?

- Um confeito especialmente criado pelo _chef,_ exclusivamente para o Feitiçaria. É chamado de "Louco por Chocolate". O tom do garçom deixava transparecer que aquela era uma oportunidade que não deveria ser perdida.

Severo lembrou dos anos escolares dela; chocolate era um dos preferidos de Hermione.

- Acredito que a dama e eu iremos dividir a sobremesa.

- Ótimo, senhor! - Com um movimento, ele se foi.

- Severo.

- Eu achei que você gostasse de chocolate.

- Eu amo chocolate, - Hermione sorriu - mas quero evitar calorias. Não me exercito durante o ano letivo, somente quando tenho minhas aulas de dança no verão.

A voz de Severo diminuiu, enviando um arrepio pela espinha dela.

- Não seja ridícula. A obsessão pela magreza que as bruxas têm é absurda. Eu prefiro uma mulher com curvas a essas garotas por aí.

- É difícil de acreditar que você é um homem que repara nas mulheres. - Hermione corou por causa do elogio.

- Ao fim deste dia isso é tudo o que eu sou, Hermione, um homem. - Severo riu - Eu te avisei antes de ser vista comigo. Receio que seja tarde. - Ele indicou os outros clientes do restaurante. Várias pessoas se viraram para olhar quando eles haviam entrado. Não era todo dia que eles viam dois heróis de guerra juntos. Era raro ver o Mestre de Poções na companhia de outro alguém. Isso certamente seria mencionadoa no Profeta Diário do dia seguinte. - Eu imagino que seremos assunto das conversas amanhã de manhã, e não tenho dúvidas de que o Sr. Potter esteja esperando por você agora, imaginando o pior.

- Harry me conhece, mas Gina o azararia se ele tentasse alguma coisa. Ela te aprova, você sabe... - A risada de Hermione era calorosa.

- E o que você acha? - O olhar de Severo era penetrante.

Ela não teve tempo para responder, o garçom apareceu de repente trazendo a sobremesa. O doce parecia flutuar em cima do prato transparente em que ele estava. "Louco por Chocolate" era um pedaço de bolo de chocolate coberto com ganache de chocolate. O topo do bolo estava decorado com chocolate branco e lembrava uma teia de aranha. Grandes lascas de chocolate ao leite em volta da sobremesa completavam o bolo.

- Vá em frente, pegue o primeiro pedaço. - Severo riu quando viu os olhos de Hermione arregalarem, mas um momento depois era Severo quem estava sem fôlego enquanto observava Hermione comer um pedaço do bolo. _'Você viu isso?'_ perguntou a voz na cabeça dele com um sussurro. _'Olha, parece que ela está fazendo amor com o garfo!'_ Severo se mexeu na cadeira e observou a performance erótica na frente dele.

Hermione comeu um pedaço do bolo. O garfo deslizava lentamente pelos lábios dela e seus olhos estavam fechados. Sua língua rapidamente apanhou um pedacinho do bolo, lentamente acariciando o lábio inferior durante o processo. Um pequeno gemido vinha da bruxa enquanto apreciava o sabor.

- Posso dizer que você está gostando da sobremesa? - Severo sentiu seu corpo responder à imagem mais erótica que já tinha visto.

Hermione abriu os olhos lentamente. Ela notou uma súbita mudança no tom dele. Enquanto ela achava que o barítono dele era sexy, a voz rouca atiçava seus nervos.

- Vamos voltar para o castelo, Severo?

A conta foi paga e eles saíram do restaurante. Severo a puxou para um canto escuro e a beijou. O gosto dela e do chocolate aguçava os sentidos dele. A excitação dele aumentou com a sensação dela em seus braços. O beijo era passional. Ela podia sentir a ereção dele contra ela, o corpo dela moldando ao de Severo.

- Segure em mim, - ele jogou a capa em torno deles, sua voz era rouca - vou nos aparatar em frente ao portão. - Ele necessitou de todo o poder de concentração e não pensou na bruxa sexy que estava ao seu lado.

Segurar? Ela tinha intenção de nunca mais largar aquele homem incrível. Ela sabia que ele podia ser difícil às vezes. Ele definitivamente era um teimoso, mas ela nunca havia sentido essa ligação com ninguém como ela sentia com Severo. A inteligência dele a intrigava e a desafiava. Seu humor, mordaz e seco, a divertia. Os dois anos desde a batalha final serviram para diminuir a raiva dele. Ela não era uma adolescente que só sonhava com castelos no céu e felicidade eterna. Ela era tão cabeça dura e teimosa quanto ele, mas o fogo que ele punha no sangue dela não se parecia com nada que ela tivesse sentido antes.

Quando ela era adolescente, ela se preocupava com o fato de não se parecer com outras garotas. Ela era uma eterna devoradora de livros. O interesse dela por garotos era casual. Vítor a acompanhou no Baile de Inverno e eles se tornaram correspondentes de longa distância. Rony se apaixonou por ela no sexto ano deles, mas rapidamente decidiram que eram melhores como amigos do que namorado e namorada. Ela perdeu a virgindade com um vizinho no verão entre o sexto e sétimo ano. Sexo era uma coisa que ela tinha curiosidade, especialmente depois de ouvir as outras garotas contar sobre suas experiências. O encontro a deixou com vontade. Ela havia saído com alguns garotos na Universidade. Mais alguns episódios sexuais e ela duvidou da validade dessas histórias. Isso tinha sido antes de Severo a beijar pela primeira vez e então ela entendeu o que elas estavam falando. Ela riu da frase "molhada de desejo", mas, pela primeira vez, isso se aplicava a ela. Seu desejo pelo mago negro tanto a apavorava quanto a interessava.

Com um "pop", eles desaparataram da porta do restaurante e reapareceram nos portões de Hogwarts. Os braços de Severo apertaram em torno dela quando ele a beijou com uma paixão descontrolada, a língua dele entrou pesadamente na boca de Hermione. As mãos dele, nas nádegas dela, puxaram-na fortemente contra o corpo dele. Ela podia sentir a ereção dele, dura e pesada através das calças, a perna de Hermione estava entre as de Severo quando ela se movia contra ele.

Ela gemeu o nome dele quando ele acariciou a bunda dela, seu membro cada vez mais duro. Ele estava querendo colocá-la contra o portão se não parassem agora. Severo achava que Hermione não iria se importar.

- Hermione, meus aposentos... - ele disse quando eles se separaram. Eles rapidamente caminharam até os aposentos de Severo. Uma vez lá dentro, ele trancou e encantou a porta. Ele adicionou um feitiço silenciador por precaução. O resto foi deixado do lado de fora quando ele sentiu os braços dela em torno de sua cintura.

- Você tem noção do que você faz comigo? O quão amável você é? - Ele estava beijando o lado do pescoço dela, as mãos dele entre os cabelos dela. A respiração dela era irregular quando ele gentilmente mordiscou o lado do pescoço dela antes de lamber a pele quente.

- Severo... - Hermione parecia ter perdido o poder da fala quando o as mãos dele acariciaram seus seios, seu polegar brincava com o mamilo dela por baixo do vestido. Ela estava correndo as mãos pelas costas dele. Uma mão se moveu para frente, abrindo o fecho da capa. Ela caiu no chão com um barulho suave enquanto começava a abrir os botões do paletó.

Severo enfiou o nariz no cabelo de Hermione, inalando o perfume do shampoo. Rosas, ele pensou. Ele engoliu com dificuldade.

- Hermione, você…? Você já…?

- Hnnn? - os olhos dela estavam tão negros quanto os dele. As pupilas dela estavam dilatadas, o olhar cheio de desejo.

A cabeça de Severo se movimentou quando ele ouviu Alvo chamá-lo pela rede de Flu.

- Vá embora, Alvo, antes que eu seja forçado a lançar uma Imperdoável em você! - Ele teria azarado de bom grado o diretor se isso fosse suficiente para que ele ficasse sozinho com Hermione.

- Severo, Hermione, eu realmente sinto muito em interrompê-los. Se isso não fosse da maior importância, eu não incomodaria vocês!

- Estou te avisando, Alvo, vá embora! - ele rosnou.

- Severo, - a voz de Alvo era baixa – o Sr. Ackart foi trazido para a ala hospitalar há pouco tempo. Estava tentando tirar a própria vida. Ele adicionou _belladona_ na Poção do Morto Vivo antes de tomá-la. Papoula conseguiu salvá-lo, mas ele não irá falar com ninguém. Você é o diretor da casa dele. - As palavras pareciam flutuar no silêncio da sala.

Severo respirou profundamente. Ele tinha observado o garoto ao longo do ano anterior. O menino era quieto e fechado e não fazia amigos facilmente. Ele se identificou com o garoto mais do que imaginava. Severo olhou para Hermione.

- Hermione, eu tenho que...

- Vá. Ele precisa de você. Eu estarei aqui quando você voltar. - O sorriso dela encheu o coração dele.

- Eu sinto muito! Voltarei o mais depressa que puder. - Ele conjurou um encantamento de limpeza nas roupas dele e fechou os botões que Hermione abriu.

- Isso me dará tempo para olhar sua biblioteca. Vá. Demore o tempo que você precisar. - O sorriso dela era caloroso.

Ele balançou a cabeça e a beijou rapidamente, maravilhado com a compaixão dela.

- Estou indo, Alvo. - ele respondeu. Severo pegou uma pitada de pó de Flu e parou em frente à lareira. Com a voz clara ele falou - Ala hospitalar!

Hermione suspirou ao vê-lo partir. Depois de escolher um livro sobre ingredientes exóticos, ela se acomodou em uma das poltronas em frente à lareira para esperá-lo. Ela tirou os sapatos e colocou os pés debaixo da almofada da poltrona.

Foi lá que Severo a encontrou após quase três horas. Depois de tentar gentilmente reunir informações de Ackart, ele foi forçado a acalmar o colega de quarto também. Kinnard encontrou seu amigo minutos depois de ele ter tomado a poção. Ele agiu rapidamente, mandando os outros buscarem ajuda enquanto ficou com Ackart. Severo teve dificuldade para convencer o jovem de que ele não tinha responsabilidade sobre as ações do amigo. Finalmente conseguiu acalmar o garoto e reafirmou a Ackart que as coisas ficariam bem. Ele permaneceu até que Papoula deu ao garoto uma forte Poção Sono Sem Sonhos. Alvo disse que ele deveria contactar ambos os pais dos garotos para deixá-los a par da situação. Ele iria conversar mais amanhã de manhã, sabendo que o menino estaria seguro sob os cuidados de Papoula.

Severo estava muito cansado quando ele finalmente retornou aos seus aposentos. Estava surpreso e feliz de encontrar Hermione adormecida na poltrona, pois achava que ela tinha voltado para o quarto dela horas atrás com o avançar da hora. Ele a observou durante um momento enquanto ela dormia. Ela se mexeu, murmurando enquanto dormia.

- Shhh, durma. - A voz dele era suave. Com um suspiro cansado, ele gentilmente a cobriu com um cobertor e beijou o topo da cabeça dela antes de deitar no sofá. Ele chamou um cobertor que estava no quarto. Foi com os pensamentos em Hermione que ele adormeceu.

* * *

**Continua...**

_**Nota da autora:**__ A forma e os passos da dança seguem informações que podem ser encontradas no site "Tango Tutorial".  
Septeto - é um conjunto de sete músicos que atuam em uma composição escrita em sete partes. O septeto de Hogwarts é composto por: Severo, Hermione, Gina, Harry, Alvo, Minerva e Remo  
Belladonna – a essência dessa planta é venenosa e faz parte do Kit de poções dos estudantes.  
Poção do Morto Vivo – induz o indivíduo a entrar em um sono profundo.  
Quadribol – 10 pontos para cada gol, 150 pontos pela captura do pomo.  
Billywig __(gira-gira) - é um inseto nativo da Austrália. Mede cerca de um centímetro e três milímetros e é azul-safira berrante. Sua velocidade é tão grande que ele raramente é percebido pelos trouxas e, muitas vezes, nem pelos bruxos até receberem sua picada. As asas do gira-gira saem do alto de sua cabeça e rodam a grande velocidade quando ele voa. Na extremidade oposta há um ferrão longo e fino. Quem é picado por gira-gira sente tonteira seguida de levitação. Há gerações, jovens bruxas e bruxos australianos têm tentado apanhar gira-giras para provocá-los e serem picados por eles, produzindo assim esses efeitos colaterais mesmo que o excesso de picadas possa fazer a vítima flutuar no ar descontrolada durante dias seguidos. Nos casos em que há forte reação alérgica, essa flutuação pode se tornar permanente. O ferrão seco do gira-gira é usado em várias poções e acredita-se que seja um dos ingredientes do popular doce Delícias Gasosas. - Do livro Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam._  
_Louco por chocolate – existem várias receitas com esse nome. A receita que aqui foi descrita é da Jenny's Gourmet bakery.  
Ganache – é uma rica camada de açúcar feita de chocolate e nata de leite (mistura-se os dois e depois esquenta-se no fogo), é bastante usada para recheios de bolos e massas.  
A seguir, o que acontecerá quando Harry encontrar Hermione? Domingo em Hogwarts, A Toca e muito mais.__Divirta-se e conte-me o que você está achando. Como sempre pensamentos, opiniões, comentários, enfim, tudo é bem-vindo.  
Gostaria de agradecer à Nakhash pela bondade de ter se oferecido para ser minha beta. Outro par de olhos é sempre útil para encontrar enganos que ainda acontecem.  
_

_**Nota da Tradutora:**__ Bom, espero que vocês gostem deste capítulo. No capítulo 15, o que irá acontecer quando Harry encontra Hermione? E qual a conseqüência da tentativa de suicídio do pobre Ackart? Não percam!_

_**Nota da beta1: **__jakdjimabctybqmap!! Jflksldóiryuwy!! Fufjfjakal!!!! – beta1__totalmente revoltada, tentando se recuperar do último capítulo. – Alô, Meu povo! Quero inicialmente deixar bem explícita minha total revolta! Como assim?? Esse Ackart não poderia ter escolhido outro dia para tentar se suicidar? Hein? Hein? HEIN? Ele não poderia ter esperado mais um pouco? Pelo menos uns 40 minutinhos? Cacete! Como esse lazarento ousa interromper o tão esperado ATO!! Morre sem atrapalhar os outros, bixo! Aff! Quando eu li pela primeira vez o capt... quando vi o corno do Dumbledore - Sorry, tio Dumby! Mas você me decepcionou, bixo! Vai ser pentelho assim na China! - abrindo o bocão no meio da cena... Pohaa! Quebrou o clima totalmente! Eu brochei... - mesmo a beta1 sendo uma mulher e não possuindo um pênis – sério! Agora teremos que esperar mais alguns capítulos... e tudo por causa desse escrotinho do Ackart! Aaaaah, mulekeeee!!! "Avaiana de pau" nele! Háaa!! - beta1 socando a mesa – Pode parecer egoísmo, aliás, é puro egoísmo meeeesmo, mas e daí?? Eu queria ver o nosso casal fazendo sexooo! Queria vê-los copulando de modo selvagem! Queria ver as posições! Queria ver tuuudo! E sem cortes! Vocês também ficaram revoltados? Claro, né? Quem não ficou... Mas vamos aos comentários: Coitadinho do Sevvie, né? Não dá uma dentro! Perdeu outra aposta! Hahaha! E o Harry? Ficou passado com a novidade. Imaginem quando o Rony souber! Háaa! E até que a ruiva de tintura de papel crepom vermelho – isso, tanto beta1 quanto beta2 não supoooortam a ruiva de tintura de papel crepom vermelho. Sorry, gente! – está boazinha, né? Apoiando o casal e tudo mais. Um ponto para você, fia. Ah, e a Minerva, gente? Qual é a dela?? Mulherzinha mais do que abelhuda! Fiaaa, te conheço de outras fics, tá? Sei muito bem o que você fez no verão passado com o tio Dumby! Então te orieeenta, véia mal comida, e deixa o Sevvie em paz! Hunnf! Vocês gostaram do jantar? Eu adorei! Fiquei com vontade de comer o tal "Louco por chocolate"! Sou tarada por chocolate, sabe... porque, claro, vocês sabem que, quando ingerido, o chocolate libera aquela mesma substância... aquela quando a gente faz coisas, sabe? Ai, que tudo! Tô na seca gente, então... da-lhe chocolate! Kkkk! Bom, é isso, meu povo! Espero que vocês estejam gostando dos capts e PELO AMOR DE DEUS... coments, ok? Eu já expliquei como se faz, né? Baixa a tela, quadradinho, clica no go e escreve atéee! Háaaa! Agradecimentos a nossa ilustríssima e fodástica tradutora July Granger. Estarei na página dos coments dando o oscar para todos aqueles que comentaram! o/ E Viviane, se você continuar escrevendo coments maravilhosos como esses que você já escreveu... você estará sempre aqui, fiaaa! Beijo da beta1! REVIEWS!!_

_**Nota do beta2:**__ Sua mensagem está sendo encaminhada para a caixa de mensagens e estará sujeita a cobranças após o sinal... REVIEWS!! – beta1: Genteeem, o beta2 pediu que eu ligasse a caixa de mensagem, sabe... Ontem deu queda de energia perto da casa dele, daí ele não pôde me enviar o coment. E hoje ele está de babá do pai dele que veio fazer uma visitinha! Rs! Beijos e REVIEWS!!_


	15. Qual bruxa é qual?

_**Título original:**__ Dances With Witches_

_**Gênero:**__ Romance/Humor_

_**Spoilers**__: N__ada de importante_

_**Sumário:**__Severo Snape perde uma aposta mágica. A conseqüência? Aprender a dançar o Tango com Hermione Granger. Uma novela bem humorada e cheia de cenas picantes._

_**Disclaimer: **__Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brother. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Nota dos betas**__: O__s créditos desta fanfic são totalmente e somente da autora__ Pearle.__ July Granger apenas fez a tradução para o português e nós betamos e postamos. :)_**  
**

**Dançando com Bruxas**

**por ****Pearle**

**traduzido por July Granger**

**beta-read por nathsnape e Gi Liminha**

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Qual bruxa é qual?**

Ele acordou sentindo um corpo macio e quente em torno dele. O perfume floral do shampoo dela preencheu as narinas dele quando a jovem mulher que estava ao seu lado virou-se em seu sono. O cobertor que estava cobrindo-os se moveu, expondo o mamilo intumescido pelo frio ar da manhã. Com um suspiro, ele tentou cuidadosamente se levantar sem perturbar a bruxa que dormia.

- Hunn, bom dia. Aonde você vai? - a voz dela estava grogue de sono.

- Volte a dormir. Vou voltar em um minuto.

- Aonde você vai, Harry? - Gina sentou, permitindo que o cobertor caísse para sua cintura.

A visão do corpo nu dela fez o desejo de Harry renascer, enfraquecendo sua decisão. Ele estava planejando encontrar Hermione, e perguntar para ela o que estava acontecendo.

- Ela não retornou ao quarto dela ontem à noite, Gina. O encantamento ainda está intacto. São seis da manhã. Onde ela poderia estar?

Intuitivamente Gina sabia quem era 'ela' a qual Harry estava se referindo

- Hermione. Você realmente quer saber? Volte para cama, Harry!

- Você não acha que ela está com ele, você acha, Gina? - Não era segredo para ninguém que Harry e o professor não se suportavam. O homem o atormentou durante todo o tempo dele em Hogwarts. Harry aprendeu controlar seu temperamento e trabalhar com o Mestre de Poções. Nenhum dos dois estava feliz em trabalhar juntos, mas sem os esforços combinados dos dois, Voldemort não teria sido derrotado. Eles tiveram que aprender a tolerar um ao outro por necessidade. Agora parecia que ele estava sendo novamente obrigado a suportar a presença do homem por causa de sua amiga. - O que ela viu nele? E você sabe, seria mais fácil se ela e Rony ficassem juntos!

- Harry, - Gina deu um bufo deselegante - Hermione e Rony tiveram quantos encontros, acho que uns três? Fiquei surpresa deles não terem se matado. Eu amo o Rony, mas às vezes ele é bem idiota! Meu irmão é muito mais feliz jogando. Juro que ele está com uma bruxa diferente cada vez que o vejo.

Harry sorriu ao pensar no seu outro melhor amigo. Rony estava trabalhando no Chudley Cannons. Eles se viram há poucas semanas quando Rony veio para Londres com o time. Parecia ter um bando de mulheres correndo atrás dele. E Rony parecia não se importar. Cada conquista feita apenas no último mês. Harry não conseguia guardar os nomes delas, algumas tão recentes que Rony não tinha as apresentado ainda.

- Eu o vi semana passada. Ele estava em seu horário de almoço e com, eu não sei, acho que o nome dela era Babbette. - Harry balançou sua cabeça e riu.

- O que aconteceu com a Tiffany? Achei que meu irmão gostasse dela! Ela foi, pelo que sei, A Toca duas vezes. Será que ele irá levar Babbette sábado? Conhecendo Rony, tenho certeza de que será alguém novo dessa vez! Hermione empatou com os N.I.E.M's do Professor, Harry. Eles alcançaram as notas mais altas da história de Hogwarts. De acordo com Remo, eles se sentaram na Mesa Principal debatendo as propriedades dessa poção e coisas específicas delas. Ele é provavelmente uma das únicas pessoas que ela pode falar sobre seus estudos e além disso, Hermione me disse que ele beija bem!

Harry balançou sua cabeça. Hermione e Snape se beijando? Deus, ele estava ficando doente! O que mais eles estavam fazendo? Eles... não. Ele não queria saber. A imagem deles se beijando era o suficiente. Remo tinha dito a ele sobre a idéia de Hermione de alterar a poção Mata-cão. Ele tinha uma vaga idéia de que Snape estava ajudando-a. Fazia sentido ela falar com Snape sobre a idéia dela para a Poção Mata-cão. Além disso, era Snape quem fazia a poção para Remo. Harry só não sabia o que mais estava acontecendo entre eles.

- Eu realmente não sei o que eles estão fazendo, Gina! Snape? - Harry balançou sua cabeça novamente. - Você acha que eles serão capazes de ajudar o Remo?

- Se alguém pode ajudá-lo, são esses dois. Eles realmente foram feitos um para o outro. Hermione está feliz, Harry. Não importa o que você pense sobre o professor Snape, ela é sua amiga. Fique feliz por ela! - Gina estudou Harry por um minuto. O sorriso de garoto dele nunca falhava em amolecer o coração dela. Rapidamente ela saiu debaixo das cobertas, ficou em de pé perto da cama e alongou seus braços por cima da cabeça, consciente da imagem que ela projetava. - Não sei sobre você, mas eu preciso de um banho antes do café da manhã.

Harry deu uma risadinha enquanto a assistia rebolar nua indo para o banheiro. Esperar por meia hora ou mais para encontrar Hermione não faria mal, ele pensou. Ainda era muito cedo. Era como Gina tinha dito, ela era uma garota crescida e estava bem. Ele decidiu tomar banho, o que parecia uma boa idéia.

* * *

Severo se mexeu no sofá, uma perna para fora da almofada. O som da batida na porta foi amplificado pelo silêncio da manhã. Hermione murmurou alguma coisa ininteligível, mas não acordou. Ele decidiu azarar antes e perguntar depois. Seu sono não foi reparador, e seus primeiros pensamentos depois de acordar foram sobre Ackart. Ele precisava voltar para a Ala hospitalar e falar com Papoula. A última coisa que ele precisava era abrir sua porta e encontrar um Harry Potter agitado. 

- Onde está Hermione? O que você fez com ela? Ela não voltou ontem à noite! - Harry entrou na sala.

- Oh, entre Potter. Que bom ver você. - Severo fechou a cara - Por qual motivo mereço essa grande honra?

O sarcasmo dele não tinha efeito algum sobre o jovem.

- Onde está Hermione?

- O que faz você pensar que ela está aqui? - Severo cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Corta essa, Snape! Ela jantou com você noite passada e não voltou para o quarto dela. O que você fez com a Hemione? Eu sei que você deve ter dado algum tipo de poção para ela! Por que ela iria querer ver você?

- Eu acredito que ela ainda não está vestida. Nós tivemos um entendimento... noite passada. Você gostaria de entrar e esperar enquanto eu a visto? - O tom dele era desagradável.

Harry ia responder ao homem quando uma voz o interrompeu.

- Já chega vocês dois! Ninguém me despiu Harry! Estou aqui porque quero. Eu gosto da companhia de Severo. E ele não me deu nenhuma poção ou jogou algum feitiço em mim!

Harry parecia surpreso. Severo sorriu para si mesmo. 'Hoje parece que não vai ser um mau dia', ele pensou.

- E você pare de parecer tão cínico!

Severo parou de sorrir quando a bruxa irritada olhou para ele. Hermione ouviu o suficiente para estar irritada com ambos.

- Será que é pedir demais que vocês permaneçam juntos por cinco minutos? Vocês não precisam ir para o canto e se beijarem! Sejam civilizados um com o outro, pelo amor de Deus! O que há de errado com vocês afinal? - As mãos de Hermione estavam na cintura. Ela estava possessa.

Harry estava chocado em escutar Hermione falar com Snape naquele tom. Ele estava mais espantado em ver Snape parecer tão humilde.

- Hermione, eu estava... - A voz de Severo estava rouca de sono.

- Hermione, eu estava preocupado… - Harry estava falando ao mesmo tempo.

- Parem! - Ela levantou a mão para parar os dois - Se eu não tomar uma xícara de café nos próximos minutos, qualquer coisa que vocês disserem não terá importância. Vão me mandar para Azkaban por matar vocês dois. Sentem-se.

Ela olhou para Harry antes de virar para Severo.

- Por que você não usa o Flu para pedir para a cozinha mandar café e alguns bolinhos? Eu não quero ouvir nenhuma discussão entre vocês. Acho que vocês são adultos o suficiente para ficarem juntos por cinco minutos! Eu voltarei logo.

Severo olhou para as costas de Hermione quando ela foi para o banheiro. Ele ordenou a cozinha café e bolinhos antes de se sentar na poltrona em frente à lareira.

- Você realmente vai deixá-la falar com você daquele jeito? - Harry olhou para o homem sério a sua frente.

- Aparentemente, eu vou. - Severo suspirou. Ele sentiu uma dor de cabeça chegando. O que o fez pensar que hoje não seria tão mal?

- Nós não temos que nos beijar no canto até ela voltar, temos? - Harry olhou para ele, zombando-o.

- Decididamente, não! Você, Potter, não é o meu tipo. - Severo não podia parar de rir.

Harry olhou demoradamente para o homem à sua frente. A camisa de Severo estava amarrotada. Era óbvio que ele tinha dormido de roupa. Ele precisava de um banho e de fazer a barba. Era óbvio que Snape estava fazendo um esforço em ser civilizado com ele porque Hermione havia pedido.

- E Hermione é o seu tipo, você realmente se importa com ela, não é?

- Embora isso não seja da sua conta, sim, eu me importo. O quê? Surpreso com o fato de que o seboso poderia ter sentimentos por alguém? Não me olhe tão chocado! Eu sei do que os alunos me chamam, Potter. - Severo segurou a ponte do seu nariz. Ele precisava de uma poção para dor de cabeça. Ele não tinha energia para buscá-la. O Mestre de Poções deu a ele um dos seus famosos olhares. - Hermione não é tão indigesta quanto eu pensava. Não me importo com que você pensa de mim, não vou me rebaixar.

- Não é isso. - Harry se mexeu desconfortavelmente em sua cadeira. Ok, ele mentalmente se corrigiu. Isso fazia parte. - Você nos odiava quando nós estávamos na escola. O que mudou?

- Hermione. - ele disse apenas o nome dela. Quanto mais ele pensava, mais ele se convencia de que Hermione tinha o mudado, mudado tudo. A inteligência dela, a paixão dela pela vida, seu temperamento despreocupado. - Não tenho ilusões sobre mim mesmo, sei o que sou. Eu sou a pessoa menos indicada para te explicar porque Hermione decidiu ignorar todas evidências contrárias e começar a sair comigo. E eu não te odeio, Potter. - Certo, talvez ele odiasse Potter, mas por ela, que Merlim o ajudasse, ele estava tentando ao menos tolerá-lo.

- Você não me odeia? Você tem um jeito engraçado de demonstrar isso, Snape. - Harry o olhou cético.

Hermione parou na porta observando os dois por um momento. Ela gostava profundamente dos dois em diferentes formas. Harry era o irmão que ela nunca teve. E depois de perder seus pais, eles se tornaram família um para o outro. Era bom saber que ela não estava sozinha na vida tendo Harry por perto. E Severo. Severo era mais do que ela podia pedir. Alguém para dividir a paixão dela por livros e conhecimento; ele era bem sucedido. Ela corou quando ela pensou na noite passada. Se Severo não tivesse saído, eles provavelmente ainda estariam na cama. Na noite passada, Alvo havia chamado Severo para a Ala hospitalar. Qual era o nome do estudante? Ackart?

- É bom ver vocês se dando bem. - Hermione moveu para sentar na poltrona próxima a Severo. - O que aconteceu com o Sr. Ackart? Ele está bem?

- Ele irá sobreviver. O colega o encontrou a tempo. O garoto estava tão apavorado quanto Ackart. - Severo passou sua mão pelos olhos.

Harry silenciosamente observou os dois conversarem. Ele estava com Gina essa manhã quando Madame Pomfrey explicou o porquê dos garotos estarem na Ala hospitalar.

- Por que ele fez isso? - A voz de Hermione era suave.

- Ele fez isso, como você disse, porque fracassou em um teste. Ele estava preocupado em encarar a fúria do pai, a qual ele considerava o maior erro. - Severo suspirou. - Eu o observei durante um tempo, sempre tão quieto, tão sozinho. Não sei se ele tinha amigos.

- Você não tem que se culpar, Severo. Você não podia imaginar o que ele ia fazer. - Hermione colocou a mão no braço dele.

Severo se levantou abruptamente. Ele começou a caminhar, agitado.

- Como eu não podia saber? Sou o maldito diretor da Casa dele, pelo amor de Deus! Eu sabia que alguma coisa não estava certa! Só não podia imaginar que ele iria tão longe. - A risada dele era nervosa. - Ele se parece muito comigo quando eu tinha a idade dele. Agressivo. Determinado.

- Sim, mas você não tentou tirar a sua própria vida! - Hermione sentia que ele estava mais infeliz do que demonstrava.

- Não, - ele explodiu - fiz algo muito mais covarde! Coloquei a Marca Negra, ao invés disso!

Harry percebeu que eles tinham se esquecido dele. Ele estava embaraçado com o que tinha acabado de testemunhar, uma demonstração íntima de sentimentos entre eles. Seria menos embaraçoso se ele tivesse flagrado os dois se beijando, ele pensou. Uma coisa estava certa, Hermione realmente se importava com o seboso. Harry limpou sua garganta.

Severo parou ao lado de sua mesa. A falta de sono e a preocupação com o garoto, sem mencionar a presença de Hermione, confundiu seu cérebro. Potter. Ele se esqueceu que ele estava presente.

- Potter. - Ele cuspiu o nome com fúria, como se o nome fosse uma maldição.

- Harry, eu estou bem. - Hermione voltou para encarar Harry - Obrigado por se preocupar comigo, mas estou realmente bem. Por que você não vai tomar café da manhã? Eu te encontro depois. - Ela nem lembrava que a hora do café da manhã já tinha acabado, mas tinha que tirar Harry dali se ela quisesse falar com Severo.

- Sei o que aconteceu noite passada. Estava com Gina quando Madame Pomfrey falou com ela. - Harry olhou chocado.

Hermione segurou o braço de Harry. Ela gentilmente, mas com firmeza, puxou-o para a porta.

- Então você entendeu! Preciso falar com Severo antes de ele retornar para Ala hospitalar. Vejo você depois.

Antes de ele entender o que estava acontecendo, Harry foi empurrado para fora da porta sem qualquer cerimônia. A porta se fechou atrás dele, deixando-o sozinho no corredor. Um barulho suave pôde ser ouvido quando a porta desapareceu e, em seu lugar, reapareceu a tapeçaria com o desenho de uma cobra. Harry balançou sua cabeça. Hermione e Snape. Sua melhor amiga e o homem que ele odiava. Ele tinha certeza, os deuses deviam estar caçoando dele agora. E Gina poderia mostrar para ele que o mundo não girava ao redor dele, mesmo que ele sentisse isso às vezes. Harry andou rápido para poder chegar à Ala hospitalar e encontrar Gina.

* * *

Hermione notou a mudança em Severo no minuto em que ela voltou para a sala. Ele devia ter feito o feitiço de limpeza nas suas roupas e cabelos. E um feitiço depilatório também. Parecia recém barbeado. Estava usando o seu paletó. O Mestre de Poções _persona_ estava presente, bloqueando tudo, inclusive ela. 

Severo mostrou a bandeja de prata que estava em cima da mesa entre as poltronas.

- Eu trouxe café para você. Coma os bolinhos. Eu sinto muito por não poder estar com você, eu preciso voltar para a ala hospitalar.

- Severo. - A voz dela era suave. Ela podia ver a agonia nos olhos dele. - Por favor, não me rejeite. Fale comigo. Diga-me o que você está sentindo. Deixe-me ajudá-lo.

Alguma coisa no tom suplicante da voz dela o tocou profundamente. Ele estava acostumado tocar a vida sozinho, sem ninguém para se preocupar com ele. Ter alguém que se preocupava, além de Alvo, era novo para Severo. Ele precisava mantê-la afastada por um momento para que pudesse analisar tudo o que havia acontecido nas últimas 24 horas. Ele percebeu também que se ele não fosse chamado à Ala hospitalar na noite passada, provavelmente ele estaria na cama com Hermione agora, tendo outra rodada de prazeres carnais. Sua voz estava tomada pela emoção.

- Hermione, eu sinto muito. Não estou acostumado a ter alguém... aqui.

'Seu idiota!' gritou a voz em sua cabeça, 'Para alguém que é tão eloqüente, você está estragando tudo! Você está dispensando-a? Você está esperando por mais alguém na Ala hospitalar?' Ele imaginou alguém gritando com ele do outro aposento. Ele imaginou a porta batendo, trancas e correntes aparecendo na porta. Pelo menos ele teve um alívio temporário em sua cabeça, ele pensou.

Hermione colocou os braços dela em torno da cintura dele, descansando a cabeça no peito dele.

- Eu não me assusto fácil, Severo. É normal se sentir triste. Por baixo de toda essa roupa preta, tenho certeza que há um ser humano tentando sair.

Um som entre uma risada e uma fungada escapou dos lábios dele. Severo abraçou Hermione automaticamente.

- Suponho que você prefira me ver de lilás ou azul royal? - Uma sobrancelha se levantou em questionamento.

- Eu não acho que seria capaz de reconhecê-lo em uma cor diferente do preto. Parece que combina com você. - Hermione riu.

- Hermione, realmente preciso voltar para a Ala hospitalar. - ele abraçou a bruxa mais forte - Alvo precisará ver os pais do garoto essa manhã. Devo estar presente quando eles chegaram.

- Vá e faça o que precisa ser feito. - Hermione balançou a cabeça. - Preciso encontrar Gina e Harry. Tenho certeza de que eles querem conversar comigo. Tenho algumas idéias que preciso pesquisar antes de recomeçarmos os experimentos. Por que nós não nos encontramos no laboratório mais tarde? Posso começar e você pode se juntar a mim quando puder.

- Hermione...

- Severo, não. Você tem responsabilidades, eu entendo. Vá e faça o que precisa ser feito. Vejo você mais tarde.

Severo a beijou com vontade, de forma passional, dizendo num beijo o que não podia em palavras. Os braços fortemente em torno dela, puxando-a contra o seu peito. Ele tinha o desejo de trancá-la do mundo exterior. Não queria dividi-la com mais ninguém. Ele sabia que isso era uma idéia tola. Ela tinha amigos que se preocupavam com ela. Não importava o que ele pensava de Potter e Weasley. Sabia que eles iriam lutar até a morte por ela, e ela faria o mesmo por eles. Potter estava ansioso em azará-lo essa manhã pensando que ele tinha feito alguma coisa com ela.

Severo queria ela só para ele. Viu que isso era uma fraqueza que ele era incapaz de controlar. Ela pertencia a ele. Ele sabia disso agora, mesmo que ela não soubesse. Em algum momento nas últimas semanas ele havia dado seu coração a ela, sem pensar em conseqüências. Ele não tinha certeza de quando isso havia acontecido. Começou a pensar em um futuro com ela depois do incidente no laboratório envolvendo a Marca Negra. Ele sabia, na noite passada, quando ele não podia controlar sua necessidade por ela, que ela o pertencia. Ela se tornou necessária para ele como o ar que ele respirava. E ele estava certo e determinado em torná-la só sua.

Ele queria ser o único homem da vida dela, o único a excitá-la. Ela não havia tido chance de responder à pergunta dele na noite passada. Severo suspeitava que ela não era mais virgem. Ele poderia azarar quem havia tocado nela antes dele se ele o encontrasse. Ele não iria embaraçá-la ou forçá-la para saber dos detalhes, mas ele não descansaria enquanto ele não soubesse. Severo percebeu que iria injustiça-la. Nunca seria capaz de suportar ela fazendo o mesmo com ele. Esse sentimento, pela primeira vez em sua vida, parecia estar fora do seu formidável controle.

O passado dele não era uma coisa de que se orgulhava. Ele seria inferior a ela. Suas ações, ao mesmo tempo em nome da luz e das trevas, poderiam ter o impedido de ver a luz do dia. Havia cicatrizes em sua alma que ele convivia diariamente. As penitências pelos erros que tinha cometido em nome do Lord das Trevas antes de Alvo ajudá-lo a voltar para a luz. Ele viveu nas sombras por muitos anos. Por tanto tempo que essas sombras caíram sobre Hermione.

Ele tinha o direito de sujeitar Hermione ao seu humor, a seu temperamento? Ela era muito determinada. E a pequena demonstração da raiva dela o fez pensar que provavelmente o enfrentaria. Ele riu de si mesmo. Ele não tinha nenhum controle sobre ela, ele não a intimidava, ela podia gritar com ele. E ela aparentava ter tendências Sonserinas latentes, se levasse em consideração o modo com que ela havia lidado com Potter.

Hermione mostrou que se importava com ele, mas o quanto ela realmente se importava? Ela se assustaria quando soubesse da profundidade dos seus sentimentos? Os amigos dela conseguiriam convencê-la a deixá-lo e encontrar alguém mais... agradável?

A necessidade por ar os fez se separaram. Severo olhou profundamente dentro dos olhos dela. Satisfeito com o que viu, deu um beijo gentil nela. Sem dizer nada, voltou para a Ala hospitalar para encarar suas responsabilidades como diretor da Sonserina.

Hermione envolveu os braços em torno de si mesma, mostrando os cotovelos. Os beijos dele eram irresistíveis. Ele foi além da paixão, a excitando profundamente. Havia uma necessidade desesperadora. Ela sabia que ele a desejava, mas havia algo mais. Ele era um homem brilhante, um bruxo poderoso, que poderia ser difícil e teimoso, passional e erótico. Ele era a contradição em pessoa. Para cada mais, havia um menos. Ela passaria a vida toda tentando entendê-lo. Estava certa de que seus amigos não iriam entender, Gina parecia que sim, mas Harry e Rony eram outra história. Rony. Ela havia esquecido de mencionar para Severo a festa n'A Toca na semana que viria.

'Bem, ficar aqui parada não irá me levar a lugar algum', ela pensou. Primeira parada, a biblioteca antes de encontrar seus amigos. Harry tinha mencionado Madame Pomfrey. Isso significava que, provavelmente, Gina estaria na Ala hospitalar em seu turno. Era melhor dar um tempo antes de ela ir para lá. Ela poderia checar o laboratório, antes de sair, para ter certeza de que Severo não tinha mudado as proteções desde a semana passada. Elas foram programadas para reconhecê-la, mas ele poderia ter mudado. Ela não queria sair se não pudesse voltar.

Hermione caminhou até a porta que ligava os aposentos de Severo ao laboratório. As proteções que ele tinha colocado na semana passada não tinham sido mudadas ou ela nunca poderia entrar no laboratório. Isto significava que ela estava livre para entrar quando quisesse e as proteções ainda iriam reconhecê-la. Hermione assobiou ao pensar que agora ela tinha acesso irrestrito à sessão Restrita da biblioteca. Ter Severo como namorado tinha suas vantagens. Ela riu alto. Namorado. Ele a mataria se ela o chamasse assim. A palavra a fez lembrar das festas de adolescentes Trouxas. Ou de adolescentes com a cara cheia de espinhas, dando uns amassos no banco de trás dos carros. Nada que lembrasse Severo. Ela poderia arranjar um jeito de chamá-lo de seu namorado. 'Só para ver a reação dele', ela pensou com um sorrisinho gracioso em seus lábios. Os passos dela eram leves quando subiu as escadas das masmorras e se dirigiu à biblioteca.

* * *

**Continua...**

_**Nota da autora:**__ A forma e os passos da dança seguem informações que podem ser encontradas no site "Tango Tutorial".  
Em resposta aos questionamentos sobre quando o nosso casal favorito ficará junto, garanto que a fic receberá uma avaliação "M" no capítulo 18 - O aniversário de Hermione. Ainda há muita coisa para acontecer: o simpósio, o natal e mais. Mesmo não sendo sempre um mar de rosas para o nosso casal favorito, será um percurso interessante._

_Aqui vai um teaser do capítulo 18, para que você tenha uma idéia do que está por vir:  
Capítulo 18 – O aniversário de Hermione  
(Rating M – por conter atividade sexual – Por favor, pule se essa não for a sua xícara de chá)_

_--- fragmento do capítulo---_

_Severo continuou a se mover lentamente para as partes inferiores do corpo dela, parando para lamber e mordiscar aleatoriamente a carne aquecida dela. Ele enfiou a língua no umbigo dela, antes de provocar a pele sensível de seu quadril. Os músculos dela contraíram quando ele mordiscou a pele flexível e logo em seguida relaxou-os com a língua. O cheiro almiscarado do sexo dela preencheu as narinas dele quando ele enfiou o nariz nos pêlos macios que cobriam o púbis dela._

_Hermione estava ofegante. Ela mal conseguia falar quando ele enfiou o nariz e a boca no sexo dela. _

_- Severo, você não... - Ele olhou para poder vê-la olhando para ele. O desejo nos olhos negros dele a fizeram silenciar._

_- Eu não tenho que fazer isso? - a voz dele era rouca - Ninguém nunca te deu prazer antes? Confie em mim, isso é muito mais para minha satisfação do que para sua._

_---fragmento do capítulo---_

_Você consegue ter uma idéia.  
_

_Agradeço à Nakhash, minha beta. __Outro par de olhos é sempre útil para encontrar enganos que ainda acontecem.  
A seguir, a continuação do domingo em Hogwarts, Harry e Hermione conversam, Severo e Hermione recebem coração por coração, planos para o aniversário de Hermione, A Toca e mais. Divirta-se e conte-me o que você está achando. Como sempre pensamentos, opiniões, comentários, enfim, tudo é bem-vindo._

_**Nota da tradutora:**__ Espero que vocês gostem deste capítulo. No capítulo 16, a continuação do domingo, mais conversa entre Harry e Mione, respostas para a tentativa de suicídio de Ackart e planos para o aniversário dela e para a festa n'A Toca. Não percam e até semana que vem!_

_**Nota da beta1:**__ Saudações, meu povo! Como vocês estão?? A beta1 está aqui, firme e forte e dooooida para assistir Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix! Háaa! Eu e o beta2, vulgo Gi, como somos muito precavidos, já compramos os nossos ingressos! Estaremos hoje às 21h no Severiano Ribeiro – pois é, bem que eu queria estar lá no Cinemais ou Cinemark, maaaas o beta2 estava desesperado e acabou comprando o ingresso do Severiano mesmo... o que interessa é que estaremos na estréiaaaa! Háaaaa! – bombando, gritando, esperneando e arrancando os cabelos! Ai, eu estou doooida pra ver o Sevvie! Ele tem mais participação nesse filme, né? OMG! E o Sevvie novinho?? Ai, gente eu to tão ansiosaaaa! Vocês vão para a estréia? Depois a gente conversa e comenta o filme, ok?  
Então vamos para os comentários da fic: a beta1 está um pouco magoada, sabe... ela queria que vocês, leitores MA-RA-VI-LHO-SOS, estivessem comentando mais, entendem? Claro, existem leitores com coments sensacionais, maaaas existem leitores que estão abandonando a fic. Nem aparecem mais. O que está acontecendo? Não esqueçam que o capítulo 28 será postado primeiramente aqui no ffnet... então pode ser que a beta1, estando meio deprimida pela ausência de coments, "esqueça" de postar o capítulo, sabe... mas, claro, nada proposital! Ela não seria tão má... Aff! Precisamos aumentar o nosso rebanho de leitores... e leitores fiéis! Vocês viram? Até a minha tia veio ler a fic! Háaa! Sério, eu pentelhei tanto que ela acabou vindo! Thanks, titia... tu sabe que tu mora no meu core, né? XD Obrigada por ter vindo prestigiar! E calma, povo... ela nem é velha, viu? Vinte e seis aninhos, né? E quanto mais fiéis... melhor!! Só vou ter que manerar um pouco no vocabulário, mas ela sabe que tem uma sobrinha pervertida...  
Bom, esse capt não tem muito o que falar... 1- o corninho do Ackart ainda continua atrapalhando o nosso lindo casal. Eu já disse, isso é falta de "Avaiana de pau"! Imaginem: Severo Snape entra na Ala Hospitalar e grita "aaaah, mulekeeee!" e dá uma lapada na mão do Ackart! Háaa! O que acontece depois disso? O menino simplesmente dá o seu depoimento "agora eu aprendi que quando o professor Snape estiver com vontade de trepar com a senhorita Granger não devo interromper!" A beta1 amaa avaiana de pau!! Puque?? Ensina as quiança, bate nas quiança, as quiança aprende na marra!! Avaiana de pau, se não aprende morre!! Oooh l la la la la! Hahaha! 2- O Harry está achando que tem o direito de meter o focinho onde não é chamado. Qual é, Potter? Andou fazendo curso intensivo com a véia carcomida? – por falar na véia... esse tipo de comportamento deixa claro que ela necessita de uma boa piroca, minha gente! Na falta de um candidato, um vibrador seria interessante. - E como assim "seboso"? Olha a boca, moleque! Avaiana de pau em ti também! Háaa! 3- Vocês gostaram do corte que a Hermione deu no Severo? Eu adorei! "e você pare de parecer tão cínico!" Da-lhe, Granger! Eu amo essa menina:D  
E, cof, cof, cof, cof… vocês viram o comentário da autora? Vocês viram que fragmento ela escolheu? Viram? VIRAM? Ele simplesmente estava, estava... bem, vocês sabem o que ele estava fazendo! Ai, quem dera a beta1 ter um homem desses no meio das pernas! Aff, abafa, fia, abafa... Titia está acompanhando a fic, please, no coments... Rs!  
Bom, como de praxe estarei na página dos reviews com a entrega do oscar, mas só adiantando: Yasmin e Viviane Azevedo, vocês são uns amores! Agradecimentos a nossa fodástica tradutora July Granger. Até o próximo capítulo, meu povo! Beijo da beta1! o/ REVIEWS!_

_**Nota do beta2:**__ Sua mensagem está sendo encaminhada para a caixa de mensagens e estará sujeita a cobranças após o sinal... REVIEWS!! – beta1: gente, não consegui falar com o beta2, então tive que postar sem o coment dele outra vez... sorry._


	16. Fim de Ato em Hogwarts

_**Título original:**__ Dances With Witches_

_**Gênero:**__ Romance/Humor_

_**Spoilers**__: N__ada de importante_

_**Sumário:**__Severo Snape perde uma aposta mágica. A conseqüência? Aprender a dançar o Tango com Hermione Granger. Uma novela bem humorada e cheia de cenas picantes._

_**Disclaimer: **__Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brother. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Nota dos betas**__: O__s créditos desta fanfic são totalmente e somente da autora__ Pearle.__ July Granger apenas fez a tradução para o português e nós betamos e postamos. :)_**  
**

**Dançando com Bruxas**

**por ****Pearle**

**traduzido por July Granger**

**beta-read por nathsnape e Gi Liminha**

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Fim de Ato em Hogwarts ou Ainda Estamos Lá?**

- Eu sabia que iria encontrar você aqui. Você vai ficar enfiada aqui ou tem alguns minutos antes do seb... - o olhar de Hermione o fez interromper o apelido infantil que ele estava pronunciando. As palavras de Gina voltaram com força. Hermione estava feliz e ele não iria magoá-la, mesmo que ele não gostasse do centro das atenções dela no momento.

Hermione perdeu a noção do tempo. Ter acesso irrestrito a Sessão Reservada da biblioteca de Hogwarts era um sonho que se tornava realidade. Três horas haviam se passado desde que ela tinha saído para procurar algumas informações antes de tentar achar seus amigos. Hermione suspirou alto.

- Eu tenho alguns minutos antes de o que, Harry?

- Ahh, antes de você, antes do seu maravilhoso projeto de pesquisa. Eu só queria falar um minuto com você. – _'Boa saída'_, ele pensou. Talvez ela não notasse o deslize.

- Minha pesquisa maravilhosa, hein? Com o meu parceiro de laboratório brilhante? - Hermione riu. Ela nunca conseguia ficar brava com Harry. - Certo o que? O que foi?

Harry sorriu para sua amiga. Parecia que eles tinham voltado para o sétimo ano; só faltava Rony para ficar completo.

- Pensei que tinha ouvido vozes aqui. - Madame Pince se aproximou.

Madame Pince, Irma, foi chamada por causa de uma emergência familiar. Levou duas semanas para ela resolver os problemas em casa e voltar ao castelo. Papoula e Minerva estavam mais que felizes em tê-la de volta a seus afazeres na biblioteca. Elas queriam informar à Irma as novidades sobre os alunos e funcionários durante sua ausência, principalmente as "novidades" envolvendo o misterioso Mestre de Poções. E aqui estava Hermione Granger sentada com Potter. Interessante.

Não era de hoje que ela gostaria de saber o que estava acontecendo com esses dois. Ela sabia que Potter estava saindo com a garota Weasley, mas nunca se conhecia realmente os homens. E esses dois pareciam estar desconfortáveis com alguma coisa. _'Espere até Minerva saber disso'. _

- Vocês precisam de ajuda?

- Nós estamos bem! Obrigada Madame Pince. Só estou procurando uma informação para o projeto que eu estou trabalhando. - Hermione sorriu para a mulher. Ela já tinha aturado o olhar da bibliotecária muitas vezes no seu tempo de estudante.

A biblioteca pareceu ser a verdadeira casa de Hermione durante os sete anos dela em Hogwarts. Ela encontrava paz e consolo entre as estantes de livros. Conhecimento e habilidade de expandir sua mente, somado ao talento dela, provaram ser mais amigos dela do que Harry e Rony. Os livros, ao contrário das pessoas, nunca a decepcionaram.

- Por favor, querida, me chame de Irma. Você não é mais uma estudante aqui. Eu posso te ajudar em alguma coisa?

O que exatamente ela viu em Snape? Irma queria saber. Ela tinha algumas idéias equivocadas a respeito dele. Havia alguns boatos sobre a potência sexual vindos dos casos que ele teve meses depois da batalha final. Apesar de terem saciado o apetite dele, elas não pareciam muito inteligentes. E não era surpresa o fato de ele ter se cansado delas.

Perguntar para a garota sobre os boatos envolvendo as habilidades de Snape, questionando-a sobre o tamanho e as proporções do equipamento dele parecia de mau gosto, Irma pensou. Os olhos de Madame Pince pareciam brilhar de maneira estranha quando ela observou os dois.

- Obrigada, mas nós estamos bem... Irma.

_'__Ótimo isso é desconfortável. Eu realmente não quero saber.'_ Hermione pensou. A mulher estava a incomodando muito mais agora do que quando ela era estudante.

- Se você precisar de mim, vou estar no lugar de sempre. - A bibliotecária saiu da Sessão Restrita. A mente dela estava a todo vapor para guardar aquilo que ela tinha escutado e pensado nos últimos minutos. Ela não pôde esperar para encontrar Minerva.

Harry se virou em sua cadeira para observar a bibliotecária sair.

- Ela é esquisita assim sempre?

- Sim, ela é. Você provavelmente só passou dez minutos na biblioteca durante todo o tempo que você estudou aqui, ou então você já teria percebido isso.

- Passei mais do que dez minutos aqui. Claro que o tempo que passei aqui foi porque você nos trouxe para estudar. - Harry sorriu carinhosamente para ela. - Então, você quer me contar o que está acontecendo entre você e o Snape? Você me colocou para fora hoje de manhã, Mione!

- Eu coloquei, não coloquei? - Hermione sorriu. - O que está acontecendo entre você e Gina?

- Você provavelmente sabe mais do que eu! Você parece ser o assunto preferido dela ultimamente.

- Ciúmes? - Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Se você não fosse uma irmã para mim... - Harry riu - Acho que Snape me mataria se eu tentasse alguma coisa, mas acredito que não sobraria nada de mim para Snape atacar quando Gina fizesse isso primeiro. - Harry deu de ombros - Então, você quer falar sobre isso, sobre vocês dois?

- Não tem muito que falar. - Hermione suspirou - Eu já te falei sobre a aposta que Severo perdeu para Alvo. E a conseqüência era ele aprender Tango comigo. Eu não sei, alguma coisa nas últimas semanas mudou entre a gente. Nós começamos a conversar sobre a minha teoria de alterar a Poção Mata-cão durante uma noite, antes da aula dele, e simplesmente perdemos a noção do tempo. Não achei que ele estivesse interessado, mas ele estava. Sei que você não gosta do Severo, Harry, mas ele é o Mestre de Poções mais importante do Reino Unido. Você faz idéia do que significa ele estar interessado na minha teoria? Nós estamos planejando publicar nossas descobertas depois dos testes finais. Severo acha que o processo pode ser aplicado a outras poções, possibilitando a melhoria delas.

Harry observou os olhos de Hermione brilharem enquanto ela falava do trabalho dela com Snape. Ele se perdeu nas explicações de Hermione sobre alguns processos que eles estavam explorando. Ele tinha certeza que Snape não fingiria estar interessado na teoria dela só para conquistá-la. Hermione era brilhante. Na verdade, fazia sentido esses dois estarem juntos. Havia poucas pessoas na face da Terra que poderiam entendê-la enquanto ela explicava suas teorias.

_'Talvez a Gina esteja certa'_, ele pensou. Snape provavelmente era uma das poucas pessoas que não só poderia entendê-la, mas também não ficaria entediado com as explicações dela. Ele parecia gostar de pesquisa tanto quanto ela, mas... beijar Snape? Harry tremeu ao pensar nisso. Bem, ela parecia feliz.

- Então, você acha que vocês podem ajudar o Remo? Por falar nisso, por que o Snape estava chamando o Remo pelo primeiro nome ontem?

- No jogo? - O sorriso dela era diabólico - Ele perdeu uma aposta para mim! Se Grifinória ganhasse, ele teria que chamar Remo pelo primeiro nome durante um mês.

- E se a Sonserina ganhasse? Não, não me fale! Eu não tenho certeza se quero saber! Hermione, vocês estão trabalhando bem juntos, ótimo. Eu sei que está acontecendo algo mais. Você está feliz? - Harry observou os olhos dela, tentando captar as emoções por trás das palavras dela.

- Sim, Harry. Eu estou feliz! Eu sei que vocês se detestam.

Harry bufou com o comentário. Houve um entendimento da parte dela.

- Ok, - ela completou - vocês não se detestam, na verdade vocês se odeiam! Eu captei isso. Mas Harry, ele é, eu não sei... diferente quando estamos juntos. O sarcasmo dele não é mordaz. É engraçado às vezes! Conversamos durante horas. Ele sempre tem teorias interessantes e também outros assuntos além de poções. Eu sempre o respeitei. Você sabe, finalmente tenho a chance de vê-lo por trás de todo aquele preto. Eu estou feliz, realmente. Você não pode tentar tolerá-lo por mim?

Harry concordou sensibilizado.

- Sim, eu vou tentar. Ele estava muito humano esta manhã. Eu não acreditei quando você falou com ele daquele jeito.

- Como?

Harry se mexeu desconfortavelmente em sua cadeira.

- Bem, Gina disse que você contou para ela... - ele não podia dizer aquilo. Ele não queria saber. Certo, ele estava curioso. Curiosidade mórbida. Snape, o Morcegão das masmorras. Snape sendo intimidado por sua melhor amiga era uma imagem que estava fundindo seu cérebro.

Hermione se divertiu com o desconforto dele. Ela não o pouparia tão facilmente, não depois daquela ceninha que ele protagonizou de manhã.

- Você quer dizer Severo e eu juntos...

- Chega! Ok, você venceu! Eu serei legal com ele. Eu não irei azará-lo quando ele estiver perto de você, mas, por favor, não quero saber detalhes da sua vida amorosa! - Deus, o que ela ia falar? Ele já tinha escutado alguns boatos sobre Snape, e ele não tinha nenhum interesse de saber se era verdade ou não. E isso era com ela, não com ele. E se ela estava feliz, ele ficaria feliz por ela. Fim de papo.

- Eu só ia te explicar como a nossa pesquisa poderia ajudar o Remo. Não tenho intenção de dividir minha vida amorosa com você. Não está aberta a discussões! _'Se eu não deixar Severo sozinho, não haverá vida amorosa para discutir!'_ Hermione pensou.

O aniversário dela seria no final desta semana e ela sabia exatamente o que ela queria. E o seu presente podia vir embrulhado em seda preta. Talvez ela deveria trazer algumas fantasias para ele experimentar. Alguns ajustes no tapa-sexo e ela poderia ter um feliz aniversário.

- Você quer ir comigo ao Salão Principal para almoçar? - Harry sorriu de forma marota para a amiga.

Foi no começo da tarde que Hermione deixou Harry e Gina no Salão Principal e foi para as masmorras. O almoço foi muito agradável, revendo alguns amigos e encontrando gente nova. Ela prometeu mandar uma coruja para Gina ainda nesta semana. Eles iriam se encontrar n'A Toca no sábado.

Antes de sair, Hermione conversou com Gina discretamente e perguntou a ela o que estava se passando na Ala Hospitalar. Gina ouviu Alvo conversar com Severo antes dela sair do hospital. Ackart havia sido transferido para o St. Mungus para tratamento. Seu colega de quarto, Kinnard, receberia conselhos na escola. O diretor e o professor Snape saíram da Ala Hospitalar para contactar o St. Mungus e conversar com os pais do garoto, Gina disse para Hermione. Ackart recusava em dizer onde tinha obtido a poção.

Quando Hermione perguntou à Gina onde ela achava que Severo estava, Gina foi hesitante em dar sua opinião.

- Ele sempre foi educado comigo. Ele parece um pouco... distraído, se eu dissesse que tem algo diferente nele... Ele parece cansado. - Hermione agradeceu e saiu para procurar Severo.

* * *

**  
**

Hermione suspirou profundamente antes de entrar no laboratório; pronta para encarar qualquer humor de Severo. O laboratório estava vazio. Olhando em volta, ela percebeu que ele não tinha trabalhado hoje. Tudo estava no lugar e as bancadas estavam sem manchas. Ela entrou nos aposentos dele. A visão de Severo sem o paletó, mostrando a camisa branca, sentado na poltrona contemplando um copo com um líquido âmbar, chamou a atenção dela. Ela suspeitou que aquele não fosse o primeiro copo do dia.

Severo sentiu as proteções vibrarem quando Hermione entrou no laboratório. Ele sentiu a presença dela quando ela entrou em seus aposentos. A mente dele estava cansada com os acontecimentos da noite passada e da manhã.

Hermione sentou ao lado dele, observando seu rosto.

- Severo, você está bem?

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos antes de deixá-la cair ao seu lado, de forma cansada.

- Eu estou bem. Você fez o que você precisava fazer?

Hermione se moveu em sua cadeira, os joelhos dela tocando o lado da perna de Severo. Ele passou a mão gentilmente por toda a perna dela. A outra mão segurava firmemente o copo enquanto ele bebia um gole do líquido.

_'__Uísque de fogo'_, ela pensou quando sentiu o cheiro da bebida.

- Severo, fale comigo. O que aconteceu?

- Estou bem Hermione. Você encontrou Potter, Ginevra? Ela estava na Ala Hospitalar esta manhã. - Ele bebeu o resto do conteúdo do copo com um só gole.

- Eu não perguntei como você está, perguntei o que aconteceu. Sei que você não se importa com Potter, especialmente agora que não pode tirar pontos da casa dele. O que aconteceu? - O tom de Hermione era desagradável. Ele precisava acabar com aquela fraqueza. Ele não ficaria sentado ali escutando ela falar o que quisesse. Obviamente, ela não sabia com quem estava lidando.

Hermione se moveu para trás dele e começou massagear os ombros. Ela sentiu o corpo dele tenso, antes de amolecer sobre as mãos dela. Ela permaneceu quieta, massageado os ombros e o pescoço dele, tentando remover a tensão que irradiava por todo o corpo. Ela não sabia quanto tempo se passou quando ele finalmente começou a falar. Ela ficou calada, permitindo que ele falasse em seu próprio ritmo.

- Eu deveria saber que ele tentaria alguma coisa como isso. Eu o observei durante todo o ano passado. Ele parecia tão... sozinho. Eu deveria ter percebido o seu desespero. Eu te contei que conheço o pai dele? O bastardo era simpatizante do Lord das Trevas. Ele conseguiu se manter fora de Azkaban já que não tinha a Marca Negra. Ackart me contou uma noite; o pai dele esperava que ele colocasse a Marca Negra depois de sua formatura. O garoto estava aliviado pela derrota do Lord das Trevas. Você pode imaginar? Ele estava me agradecendo. - Severo levantou a manga esquerda de sua camisa, expondo a cicatriz prateada em seu antebraço. - Às vezes quero ter coragem de cortar meu braço fora, e aquele bastardo queria que seu filho usasse essa marca maldita.

Hermione entendeu os motivos que levou o jovem a fazer isso e também os motivos de Severo. Ela se moveu para o lado dele, a mão dela cobrindo a Marca Negra.

- Severo, sei que você se lamenta por ter se juntado a Voldemort, mas sem sua ajuda, a luz nunca teria vencido. Harry completaria a profecia, mas sem a sua informação, nós nunca teríamos nos preparado para a batalha final. Você não entende? Nós não teríamos vencido sem você! E muitas vidas seriam perdidas, Voldemort poderia ter ganhado. Eu sei que você não se vê como um herói, mas você é! Para muitas pessoas você é um herói!

- E para muitas outras, eu ainda sou um Comensal da Morte que viu a oportunidade de salvar a própria pele. - O tom dele era seco.

- Isso não é verdade. Eu não me importo com as pessoas que duvidam da sua lealdade! Eu duvido delas também! Você sabe de que lado você está. As pessoas que realmente importam sabem disso. - A voz Hermione era baixa. - Eu sempre respeitei você, Severo. Está na hora de você se perdoar. Pare de se torturar com um passado que você não pode mudar. Achando ou não, você tem bom coração. Mesmo que você não acredite, eu penso que você é um herói.

Severo olhou para a mulher que estava sentada próximo a ele. Ele estava maravilhado com a força dela. A fé que ela tinha nele. Fé que ele não tinha certeza se merecia.

- Era sobre isso que você conversava com Potter quando vocês eram estudantes aqui?

A mente de Severo voltou para a batalha final. Ele tinha a imagem de Hermione em sua cabeça. O cabelo selvagem dela, o rosto sujo. Foram os olhos dela que o apoiaram. Ela irradiando poder enquanto permanecia ao lado de Potter, firme em suas convicções. Ele protegeu a retaguarda do garoto, mostrando sua verdadeira lealdade para o lado do bem, enquanto Potter encarava o Lord das Trevas. Ela foi primeiro e Severo ficou para atacar os Comensais da Morte que estavam protegendo o mestre. Alvo moveu para o lado dele, e entre os dois, eles lançaram um feitiço antigo, permitindo que Potter destruísse Voldemort de uma vez por todas.

- Não, ele normalmente comentava o quão desagradável você era e eu sempre o lembrava de quanto deveria ser difícil trabalhar para ambos os lados ao mesmo tempo. Que ele deveria respeitar você. Então ele e Rony citavam a quantidade de pontos que você tinha tirado da Grifinória naquele dia. Na verdade, eu fui tentada a azarar você algumas vezes, mas alunos que azaram professores são expulsos. - Hermione deu de ombros - Mas isso tudo funcionou, afinal de contas.

Severo colocou-a em seu colo. Ele brincou com os cachos do cabelo dela. Os olhos dela o fascinavam. Parecia que ele tinha seda entre seus dedos. Ele a abraçou enquanto enfiava o nariz em seus cabelos. _'Baunilha e canela',_ ele pensou. A voz dele era baixa.

- Eu devia saber, Hermione.

- Você não tinha como saber, Severo. Gina me contou que ele nunca mencionou nada para ninguém. O que vai acontecer agora? - Ela olhava nos olhos dele enquanto falava. Ele parecia cansado, mas perdeu aquele olhar assombrado que ela percebeu quando falou pela primeira vez com ele.

- Agora ele vai para o St. Mungus, eles irão tentar ajudá-lo a entender seus medos. Você sabe em qual teste ele falhou? - Severo suspirou.

Hermione balançou a cabeça.

- Não foi realmente um teste. Eles estavam trabalhando com bichos-papões na aula de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas. O bicho-papão dele se transformou no pai e ele foi incapaz de bani-lo. Eu conversei com Lupin ontem à noite e ele disse que o garoto parecia ansioso, mas foi capaz de se acalmar. Lupin disse a ele que ele poderia tentar na próxima semana. Outros haviam falhado, mas não ficaram tão chateados quanto Ackart. - Severo ainda estava preocupado com o garoto.

- Igual ao bicho-papão do Neville que se transformou em você vestido com as roupas da avó dele. Talvez ele esteja com medo de ver o pai dele novamente?

- Você tinha que comentar isso, não tinha? - Ele olhou para a bruxa.

- Achei você atraente de vestido e com um chapéu de urubu.

- Isso não tem mais graça, Hermione. - Severo balançou a cabeça.

- Como Remo está? - A mão dela acariciou o rosto dele.

- Lupin? Ele está chateado também. Acho que temos que observá-lo mais de perto.

- Você quer dizer Remo, não é? - Hermione deu um sorrisinho.

- Não, eu quis dizer Lupin. A aposta diz que tenho que me dirigir a ele usando seu primeiro nome durante um mês. E já que ele não está aqui, posso chamá-lo do que eu quiser.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! Você tem que chamá-lo de Remo.

- Chamar, dirigir. Semântica, tudo a mesma coisa. Você devia ser mais específica. - Severo deu de ombros.

O relógio sobre a mesa apitou, sinalizando a hora do jantar no Salão Principal. Eles estavam conversando durante horas, perdendo assim a noção do tempo.

- Você tem tempo de jantar aqui ou precisa voltar para Cambridge?

- Não, vou jantar antes de ir embora. - Hermione inspirou profundamente. - Severo, quero te perguntar sobre o próximo fim de semana. Molly sempre faz uma festa de aniversário para mim e Arthur. Ela quer chamar todo mundo para A Toca sábado que vem. Você irá comigo?

O aniversário dela. Ele procurou nos antigos registros escolares para verificar a data quando ela mencionou o aniversário na semana passada. Ela iria fazer 22 anos na sexta-feira. Ele estava planejando um jantar tranqüilo sexta à noite, só para os dois.

- Sexta é o seu aniversário. Eu gostaria de levá-la a um restaurante bruxo, em Londres, sexta à noite. Só nós dois. - A mão dele acariciou as laterais do corpo dela.

- Sexta-feira parece bom. Você irá comigo n'A Toca sábado?

- Hermione…

- O quê? - a raiva tomou conta dos olhos de Hermione por causa do tom dele.

Severo sorriu. Ela podia ir da delicadeza à fúria em um piscar de olhos.

- Hermione você não acha melhor você ir sozinha? Eu tenho certeza que Potter e Weasley não ficarão felizes com a minha presença.

- Eu não estou nem aí para o que o Harry ou o Rony querem. Eu já agüentei demais aquelas menininhas bonitinhas e burrinhas que o Rony arranja para eu não poder levar meu namorado uma noite.

O namorado dela? Ela se referiu a ele como "namorado"?

- Você usou esse termo de adolescente, namorado, para se referir a mim? Acho que sou velho demais para que você possa considerar esse relacionamento como parte de uma fase pubescente que você esteja passando.

Hermione achou que a frase iria irritá-lo profundamente.

- Está certo. De que você quer que eu te chame?

- Companheiro, mestre, _innamorato_. - As mãos dele estavam no cabelo dela. A voz de Severo era sedosa quando ele beijou a lateral do pescoço dela. - Amante soa bem.

- Hunnn, nós precisamos discutir isso. - O apito do relógio soou novamente, fazendo Hermione olhar para ele.

O ponteiro do relógio com o retrato de Severo mudou para "Você precisa ir para o salão principal".

- Severo. - Hermione apontou para o relógio.

Foi com relutância que Severo deixou de explorar os seios dela. Tudo estava conspirando contra ele?

- Acho que nós devemos ir.

- Você irá comigo n'A Toca sábado à noite? - Hermione ajeitou a roupa dela.

- Você tem certeza que é isso que você quer?

Hermione balançou a cabeça, concordando.

- Ótimo. - Severo concordou - Vou acompanhar você. Você pode me dar os detalhes sexta à noite quando eu buscar você.

- A que horas você tem que voltar sexta?

O brilho no olhar dele fez o coração dela disparar.

- Eu não tenho que voltar na sexta. Não preciso voltar até domingo à noite. - Severo observou as narinas de Hermione se dilatarem com a súbita inspiração, quando ela percebeu o significado das palavras dele.

Severo sorriu. Ele tinha intenção de fazer um aniversário que ela jamais esqueceria. Ele ofereceu o braço a ela.

- Gostaria de se juntar a mim para o jantar?

Hermione sorriu para ele, pensamentos prazerosos inundaram a mente dela. Ela tinha certeza que sexta-feira demoraria a chegar. Se ela tivesse um gira-tempo, ela poderia avançar o tempo até chegar sexta-feira sem se importar com as conseqüências. O sorriso dela era caloroso. Ela segurou o braço dele.

- Obrigada, eu adoraria.

Eles deixaram os aposentos dele discutindo a pesquisa que Hermione tinha feito à tarde. Eles conversaram sobre a poção, mas verdade seja dita, a mente deles estava totalmente imersa em outro assunto.

* * *

**Continua...**

_**Nota da autora:**__ A forma e os passos da dança seguem informações que podem ser encontradas no site "Tango Tutorial".  
Innamorato – homem por quem você está apaixonada ou tem uma relação íntima.  
Agradeço à Nakhash, minha beta. __Outro par de olhos é sempre útil para encontrar enganos que ainda acontecem.  
Para aqueles que perguntaram quantos capítulos ainda estão por vir, minha estimativa está entre dez e cem. Por exemplo, eu nunca teria imaginado que o fim de semana em Hogwarts levaria três capítulos para cobrir todos os eventos os eventos que aconteceram. É difícil calcular quantos capítulos o conteúdo restante requer, já que tenho tendência a escrever capítulos mais longos do que originalmente planejo. E acrescentando, ainda não alcancei um ponto de fechamento para a história. Sei que quero continuar após o Natal. Severo e Hermione têm planos para um intervalo no verão, algo como uma pesquisa sabática ou algo do gênero. Suponho que saberemos mais quando, mais a frente, eles decidirem nos contar. Bem, então ficamos entre dez e cem capítulos.  
A seguir, a lição de dança de quinta-feira, as fantasias (finalmente!), o aniversário de Hermione (limões), A Toca e muito mais.  
__Divirta-se e conte-me o que você está achando. Como sempre pensamentos, opiniões, comentários, enfim, tudo é bem-vindo._

_**Nota da tradutora:**__ Bom, espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo 16. No próximo capítulo, Severo compra um presente muito misterioso para Mione. O que será? Qual o mistério por trás dele? Não percam o próximo capítulo. Fiquem ligados e até semana que vem!!!_

_**Nota da beta1:**__ Saudações, meu povo! Como vocês estão? Estavam ansiosos pelo capítulo? Eu sei, eu sei... vocês devem estar pensando "porra, cadê as cenas picantes?? E esse Ackart?? Ainda atrapalhando o andamento das coisas entre o casal!" Calma gente, eu sei já está dando nos nervos, né? O tal Ackart não caga nem desocupa a moita, o povo todo de Hogwarts está fofocando e querendo saber o que realmente está rolando entre o Sevvie e a Hermione... Só que vocês têm que entender que essa parte é necessária, entende? É um momento de conflito na cabecinha do nosso querido Mestre. Ele passou por problemas semelhantes ao do muleeeekeee pentelho, então ele acaba se envolvendo. Alguma de vocês já foi chamada de "sebosa" durante a infância? Já? já? JÁ? Então, please, paciência com a criança, gente... E o legal de tudo isso é a Hermione dando a maior força, né? Apesar de ser uma mulher jovem, ela consegue dar o maior apoio ao Sevvie e isso fortalece, cada vez mais, o elo do nosso casal! Não é lindo? É por isso que amooo a Hermione! Fiaaa, você é linda, maravilhosa, cheirosa, gostosa, vitaminadaaaaa! Se eu fosse homem... te pegava! Háaa! Brincadeira, gente... rs! E podem ter certeza, nos próximos capítulos a "Avaiana de Pau" estará fazendo efeito e o pentelhinho não estará mais interrompendo nada. No coment passado da autora, ela disse que o aniversário da Hermione estaria no capítulo 18, mas devo dizer a vocês que foi necessário mais um capítulo, ou seja, o aniversário da Hermione estará no capítulo 19. No stress, no strress... eu "agarantioo" que o capítulo 18 não é de se jogar fora... contém cenas semi-picantes! Rs! Bom, é isso. Obrigada a todas que comentaram! Fico muito feliz mesmo com os coments de vocês. E fico feliz, também, em saber que novas leitoras estão surgindo! Êeeee! o/ Desculpem a demora na postagem desse capítulo, mas devido à estréia de Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix e, também, a um evento ocorrido uma hora antes da ida da beta1 ao cine... vocês acreditam que a beta1 passou com o carro por cima da bicicleta do filhinho do vizinho?? É, pois é... estava escuro, ela estava muito desesperada para ir para o cine e, e, e... ah, a bicicleta não tinha nada que estar jogada no meio da rua, pô! A beta1 nunca foi boa em dar marcha ré mesmo... e ela não tem olhos na nuca! Aff! Tudo bem, ela sabe que existe uma coisinha chamada retrovisor, mas ela não viu! Ela NÃO VIU!! Agradecimentos a nossa fodástica tradutora July Granger! Beijo da beta1 e até o próximo capítulo! REVIEWS!!_

_**Nota do beta2: **__Sua mensagem está sendo encaminhada para a caixa de mensagens e estará sujeita a cobranças após o sinal... REVIEWS!! – beta1: gente, paciência com o beta2 também... agora tem uma tia na casa do menino... e ainda trouxe de brinde um moleque pentelho! Afff! REVIEWS!!_


	17. Aquela é a profetiza que vejo?

_**Título original:**__ Dances With Witches_

_**Gênero:**__ Romance/Humor_

_**Spoilers**__: N__ada de importante_

_**Sumário: **__Severo Snape perde uma aposta mágica. A conseqüência? Aprender a dançar o Tango com Hermione Granger. Uma novela bem humorada e cheia de cenas picantes._

_**Disclaimer: **__Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brother. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Nota dos betas**__: O__s créditos desta fanfic são totalmente e somente da autora__ Pearle.__ July Granger apenas fez a tradução para o português e nós betamos e postamos. :)_**  
**

**Dançando com Bruxas**

**por ****Pearle**

**traduzido por July Granger**

**beta-read por nathsnape e Gi Liminha**

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Aquela é a profetiza que vejo? **

Segunda-feira à tarde Severo decidiu não almoçar e ir ao Beco Diagonal. Ele tinha uma hora de folga depois do almoço, permitindo duas horas agradáveis para suas compras. Severo bufou. _Agradável_. Ele achava que alguém precisava examinar sua cabeça. Ele andou rapidamente pelo caminho que levava até o portão, querendo comprar o presente e voltar rapidamente ao castelo. Sua cabeça estava tão ocupada com o que ele iria fazer, que não notou várias pessoas que se apressavam em sair do caminho dele.

O Mestre de Poções da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts tinha uma reputação muito conhecida além de seus portões. Alguns deles foram seus alunos, já que ele lecionava na escola há vinte anos, outros, eram pais de alunos do presente e do passado. Outros ouviram falar do heroísmo dele na batalha final, precedido por vinte anos de espionagem _Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado_. Por qualquer um desses motivos, muito se apressaram em sair do caminho dele, enquanto ele avançava pela rua, seus robes flutuando atrás perigosamente, no melhor estilo Mestre de Poções.

Eles ficariam surpresos, mais do que isso, chocados se descobrissem qual era a verdadeira missão dele naquela tarde. Chocados o suficiente para encher o St. Mungus. A pressa dos seus passos, a carranca familiar firmemente em seu lugar e a direção de seus movimentos, faziam parecer que ele estava indo comprar ingredientes para uma poção de origem duvidosa no final do Beco Diagonal. O seu verdadeiro destino, Folha de Esmeralda, era uma loja que estava longe de ser inofensiva quando o Mestre de Poções diabólico entrou. Folha de Esmeralda era uma loja bem conhecida, freqüentada por famílias de sangue puro por gerações. A loja era conhecida pela qualidade das suas mercadorias, bem como pela discrição em revelar informações sobre sua clientela.

Sexta-feira era o aniversário de Hermione. Ele queria comprar algo especial para a jovem. Algo como: _Eu-gosto-muito-de-você-mas-tenho-dificuldade-em-expressar-para-você-essas-emoções-então-por-favor-aceite-isto-como-minha  
-estima-e-entenda-que-eu-tentarei-expressar-meus-sentimentos-algum-dia-no-futuro-se-possível_. Bem, alguma coisa que expressasse isso.

Severo sabia vagamente que qualquer coisa que ele comprasse provavelmente seria mostrado sábado à noite n'A Toca e seria alvo de opiniões e comentários das pessoas presentes. O relacionamento deles, eles tinham um relacionamento agora; ele se lembrava constantemente que isso não era uma ilusão causada por muitas maldições. O relacionamento deles começou a sair para o mundo exterior. Os encontros deles aconteciam basicamente em Hogwarts e no apartamento dela, com uma excursão em Hogsmeade para jantar.

Ele não era uma pessoa sociável por natureza e ficaria feliz em manter seu mundo dentro dos limites de seus domínios. Hermione, entretanto, era justamente o contrário. Ela pertencia ao mundo, mesmo que precisasse um pouco mais de habilidade social para lidar com os outros. O problema era a impaciência dela com os outros, não sua falta de habilidade social. As pessoas realmente gostavam dela. Ela conquistava todo mundo, se ela quisesse.

Ele ainda não conseguia entender a atração dela por ele. Ele sabia da inteligência de Hermione. Ele percebeu isso já no primeiro ano dela, quando ela levantava a mão para responder todas as perguntas. Ele disse ao Potter que ele, Severo, era a pessoa menos indicada para explicar porque Hermione decidiu ignorar todas as evidências ao contrário: seu temperamento, suas atitudes, o seu desejo óbvio de se trancar nas masmorras, a opinião do povo, e outras coisas mais e concordar em sair com ele, começar um relacionamento.

Severo podia achar que ela tinha ficado louca, ou simplesmente apreciava a companhia dele e esperava que ela nunca voltasse ao juízo normal. Enquanto era verdade que ele tinha mostrado um outro lado de sua personalidade para ela, ele ainda não achava que era a companhia certa para uma bruxa vinte anos mais nova que ele; mas ele não iria dispensá-la ou discutir isso de novo. Ele tinha certeza que os amigos dela ficariam mais do que felizes em acabar com ele. Isso precisava de mais coragem da parte dele para ficar ao lado dela do que foi necessário para derrotar o Lord das Trevas. Não iria desistir agora.

Ele respirou profundamente quando achou a loja. A porta abriu silenciosamente, sem sino para alertar o vendedor sobre um potencial cliente que entrava na loja. Uma bruxa de idade desconhecida, parecendo um clone de Trelawney, apareceu quase que instantaneamente vindo de trás de uma cortina que levava para algum lugar nos fundos.

Severo limpou sua garganta.

- Eu gostaria...

A mulher levantou a mão para ele parar de falar.

- Você está interessado em comprar uma jóia para... uma jovem. - A declaração foi feita em tom de certeza, não de questionamento. Os olhos verdes encararam os dele.

Severo resistiu ao desejo de rolar seus olhos para o comentário óbvio da mulher. Por que ele estaria numa joalheria que parecia ter mais peças femininas do que masculinas? Olhando para ele, era óbvio que o presente não era para ele. E noventa por cento dos homens que entravam na loja compravam presentes para suas esposas, namoradas ou amantes. Ou para as três mulheres, se fosse o caso. Ele estava quase atacando a mulher que estava em sua frente com sua língua afiada, quando ela falou novamente.

- Um Sonserino comprando um presente para uma Grifinória. Acho que não vendemos um presente dessa natureza antes. - O sorriso dela era misterioso e parecia iluminar os olhos com um brilho estranho.

_'Como ela sabe?',_ ele se perguntou. Então ele se lembrou do jantar deles no fim de semana, no Feitiçaria. Poderia não ter saído no Profeta Diário, mas não era segredo para os presentes naquele dia: um bruxo muito conhecido foi visto jantando no Feitiçaria sábado à noite com uma bruxa também muito conhecida. O que as suas respectivas casas iriam dizer? As pessoas iriam comentar. Severo achou que alguém tinha mencionado isso para ela e ela tirado as próprias conclusões.

- Muito bem, você mostrou que tem capacidade de ler jornal. Incrível! Eu não tenho o dia todo para ficar aqui discutindo besteiras com você. - O tom dele era desagradável.

A mulher enfurecida não respondeu a ele. Ao invés disso ela parecia procurar alguma coisa em particular. A mulher vasculhava o mostrador principal. Severo permaneceu quieto, esperando o que ela iria falar.

Os olhos dela brilharam quando sua mão se fechou em torno de uma caixa de veludo preto. Ela se virou para Severo. Os olhos dela brilharam com tanta intensidade que ele ficou arrepiado.

A voz da mulher era mansa, contrastando com o brilho que tinha no olhar.

- Você está procurando um presente de aniversário para uma pessoa especial, alguém que significa muito para você. Um anel seria mal interpretado neste momento e uma pulseira seria muito banal. Este pingente é a obra-prima de quem o criou. O nome da loja veio dessa peça. a Faz mais de 50 anos que não vendo nenhuma peça do meu avô. Embora as peças dele tenham grande demanda, poucas são as pessoas que as merecem. Não existem duas peças exatamente iguais. Cada item é único. O pingente é perfeito para demonstrar tudo que você sente pela bruxa.

Severo permaneceu quieto. A vontade que ele tinha era de sair e ficar o mais longe possível da bruxa. Ela o assustou um pouco. Alguma coisa no tom dela, alguma coisa nas palavras dela dizia que ela tinha um conhecimento muito além das colunas de fofoca do Profeta Diário. Ele a observou abrir a caixa sem nenhuma cerimônia. Ele ficou sem fôlego quando viu o conteúdo.

A caixa era forrada com veludo preto. Uma corrente prateada preenchia o interior. O pingente, com cerca de três centímetros e meio de comprimento, estava preso a corrente e repousava sobre o veludo. Foi o pingente que chamou atenção de Severo. Uma folha de prata, com as nervuras em ouro, estava atada a corrente. Uma pequena esmeralda, localizada ao lado da nervura principal, na parte inferior do pingente, refletia a luz do ambiente. A folha possuía várias pequenas nervuras, que faziam parecer uma folha real.

Era exatamente isso que ele estava procurando. Enquanto que ele não tinha nenhuma intenção de comprar nada vermelho, amarelo ouro era... tolerável. A esmeralda, entretanto, dava um toque especial, ele pensou. A folha era algo diferente, algo que provavelmente ela não iria comprar para si mesma.

- Posso dizer que você gostou, senhor? - A bruxa sorriu para ele.

Severo balançou a cabeça.

- Você pode transferir o valor da jóia da minha conta no Gringotes. Eu gostaria de levar o pingente comigo. Você tem a nota da venda para que eu assine?

- Você não vai perguntar o preço? - A bruxa levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Duvido muito que o preço possa ser negociado. - Severo riu - De qualquer forma, a jóia satisfaz minhas exigências. A nota da venda? Tenho outras obrigações a cumprir. - Ele queria sair da loja o mais rápido possível, pois queria o mínimo de contato com a estranha bruxa.

A bruxa retornou com uma pena, a nota da venda, e a caixa de veludo, agora dentro de uma bolsa prateada com detalhes verde esmeralda. A folha prateada repousava em um canto da bolsa. Severo assinou a nota. O pergaminho se duplicou automaticamente. Severo colocou a bolsa e a nota dentro do bolso interno de seu robe.

- Obrigado e tenha um bom dia, madame. - Severo acenou com a cabeça e se virou para sair.

- De nada. Ficaremos felizes em nos encontrarmos novamente no futuro, que não importa quando. Eu verei você dentro de um ano ou dois, professor.

A mão dele tinha alcançado a maçaneta da porta quando ele ouviu as palavras da bruxa. Severo se virou para encará-la, mas a loja estava vazia. Severo saiu antes que pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa a ela, isto é, se ele conseguisse encontrá-la.

Ele foi para um beco lateral e retirou a bolsa de seu bolso. Depois de alguns feitiços e encantamentos, ficou satisfeito em saber que o pingente, a corrente, a bolsa e a caixa estavam livres de feitiços e maldições. Ele recolocou a caixa em seu bolso. Um pedaço da nota era visível dentro de seu bolso. Ele pegou o pergaminho e estudou as iniciais da vendedora que aparecia embaixo da assinatura dele: S.T. Quando ela assinou? Severo balançou a cabeça. Trelawney não tinha uma irmã, tinha?

Severo apressou o passo, queria ficar o mais longe possível da loja. As palavras dela ecoavam em sua mente. _'Nós nos veremos dentro de um ano ou dois, professor'. _O que isso significava? Se ele desse importância para as palavras da bruxa, tinha que admitir que a adivinhação realmente existia. Enquanto a profecia sobre Potter mostrou ser verdadeira, ele tinha dúvidas de que o garoto sobrevivesse se os feitiços dele e de Alvo não tivessem enfraquecido o Lord das Trevas. Ele achou que seria prudente reunir toda informação que pudesse sobre a Folha de Esmeralda.

* * *

Severo estava em um péssimo humor quando lecionou suas aulas à tarde. Até sua própria casa não ficou livre de perder pontos. Justiça seja feita, durante a dupla aula de Poções, ele tirou 89 pontos da Grifinória e somente 7 da Sonserina. Foram cinco pontos a mais do que ele costumava tirar da sua própria casa. As mesas estavam em polvorosa durante o jantar. Alvo foi obrigado a restabelecer os pontos perdidos por causa dos outros professores irritados. 

Severo ainda estava nervoso quando entrou no Salão Principal para o jantar. O salão ficou silencioso quando ele passou por entre as mesas dos alunos, cada um com medo de que ele tirasse mais pontos. Um aluno da Corvinal perdeu três pontos à tarde por respirar muito alto durante as explicações dele.

Alvo suspirou quando observou o Mestre de Poções se aproximar da Mesa Principal. O fim de semana foi difícil, mas ele achava que o jantar de domingo, com Hermione presente, o deixaria mais feliz. _'O que será que aconteceu agora?',_ ele se perguntou.

- Severo. - Alvo acenou com a cabeça quando o mestre de Poções se sentou.

Severo sentou-se ao lado de Alvo, várias perguntas flutuavam em torno de sua cabeça. Ele se preocupou quando viu Sibila sentada no final da Mesa Principal. A bruxa raramente saía da Torre Norte. Por que ela estava ali durante o jantar? Hermione ficaria surpreendida ao saber que Severo tinha lido e gostado de Alice no País das Maravilhas, de Lewis Carroll. Ela poderia reconhecer nele uma imitação inconsciente de Alice. As palavras saíram dos lábios dele.

- Muito curiosíssimo e muito curiosíssimo.

- Algum problema, Severo? - A voz de Alvo interrompeu seus pensamentos.

Severo hesitou. Alvo era, sem dúvida, um dos mais poderosos bruxos vivos. Ele podia ser também um dos homens vivos mais irritantes de todos os tempos, na opinião de Severo. Seria prudente contar a Alvo o que tinha acontecido hoje? Alvo já sabia ou ele estava apenas o testando? Se a adivinhação realmente existia, os fatos estavam mostrando isso a ele? Que diabo Sibila estava fazendo fora da Torre hoje à noite, por falar nisso?

- Severo! - Alvo estava começando a ficar preocupado. O que estava incomodando o homem? Ao contrário do que todos pensavam, ele não sabia tudo que se passava dentro do castelo. Se ele soubesse, por que deixaria Voldemort permanecer embaixo do turbante de Quirrell, bem debaixo de seu nariz, durante o primeiro ano de Harry? Ele tentou novamente. - Severo, isso tem a ver com a quantidade excessiva de pontos que você tirou nas suas aulas hoje?

- Excessiva? - Severo bufou - Quem reclamou? Não, deixe-me adivinhar. Todo mundo!

Alvo observou Severo lutar consigo mesmo antes de tomar uma decisão.

- Alvo, Sibila tem uma irmã? - Severo achou que era melhor começar com Trelawney. Alvo parecia saber o que estava acontecendo.

O Diretor olhou para ele.

- Não que eu saiba. Por que você quer saber? - O tom de Alvo foi um pouco mais alto do que ele pretendia. O Mestre de Poções olhou o bruxo idoso com cautela antes de continuar.

- Eu estava no Beco Diagonal hoje. Na Folha de Esmeralda, para ser mais exato, e encontrei uma bruxa muito estranha. Ela me lembrou Sibila, agindo como se já soubesse a resposta para as perguntas antes mesmo delas serem feitas.

Alvo arregalou os olhos. Folha de Esmeralda. Obviamente as coisas estavam indo melhores do que ele havia planejado.

- Por que você estava na Folha de Esmeralda? Você comprou alguma coisa?

Severo encarou seu mentor. Ele estava tentando tornar isso mais difícil?

- Sexta-feira é o aniversário de Hermione. Eu queria comprar alguma coisa especial para ela. Você está feliz agora, seu velho?

Os olhos dele brilharam. O sorriso era verdadeiro.

- Sim! Sim, eu estou feliz por vocês dois, Severo. Vocês parecem feitos um para o outro! Eu não desejo nada mais que você aprecie sua felicidade.

- Alvo. - Severo suspirou. Ele conhecia Alvo muito bem - O que você sabe sobre a loja?

- Na verdade, acredito que a bruxa que o atendeu seja parente de Sibila. Segunda prima por parte de pai, acho. O avô dela era incomum. Um artista. O trabalho dele é considerado raro e maravilhoso para quem sabe apreciar. E os clientes eram induzidos a comprar outras peças comuns quando ele estava presente na loja. Você comprou alguma coisa?

Alvo devia saber.

- O que você quer dizer com "raro e maravilhoso"? As peças estão enfeitiçadas? - Severo aplicou vários feitiços e encantamentos poderosos no colar. Ele poderia arriscar sua reputação em dizer que as peças estavam livre de magia.

- Não, meu garoto! Nenhum feitiço ou qualquer outra mágica que você possa ver. A maior parte das peças da loja são comuns. A lenda está em torno do trabalho do avô.

Severo rosnou e cobriu seus olhos com a mão. Lenda? Onde é que ele foi se meter?

- A bruxa que me vendeu o pingente, ela o chamou de Folha de Esmeralda. É uma folha de prata com as nervuras em amarelo-ouro. Uma pequena esmeralda está localizada na parte inferior da folha.

- Prata para a Sonserina, amarelo para Grifinória e a esmeralda representa você? Escolha interessante.

- Alvo, o avô, a lenda. - Severo poderia azarar o diretor, mas não o fez porque ele ainda não tinha contado o que sabia sobre o avô ou sobre a lenda.

- O trabalho do avô é raro, poucas peças sobreviveram à primeira guerra. Muitas foram derretidas pelo seu valor. As peças que sobreviveram foram recompradas pelo avô dela e mantidas em sua coleção particular. A lenda diz que a peça reconhece a pureza do coração do seu futuro proprietário. A neta, Senalda Trelawney também é descendente de Cassandra Trelawney, a vidente. Ela te vendeu uma peça do trabalho do avô dela, uma folha de prata?

- Sim, ela disse que o pingente é uma peça do trabalho do avô dela. O nome da loja veio dessa peça. Ela me disse que não vende nenhuma peça faz mais de 50 anos. - Severo estava quase esganando Alvo. Os olhos do homem estavam muito brilhantes. - Alvo, isso não significa nada! Eu tenho certeza que isso é um truque para tentar induzir os clientes a pagar preços exorbitantes, nada mais. Como se o meu coração tivesse uma gota de pureza. Senalda Trelawney deve ser tão louca quanto Sibila é!

- Infelizmente, a lenda era verdadeira. - Severo bufou. Puro de coração. Talvez a lenda estivesse se referindo à Hermione.

- Severo, não importa se você escolheu acreditar ou não em adivinhação, parece que ela escolheu você. - Alvo parecia se divertir com a irritação do Mestre de Poções. Ele viu a bondade naquele homem anos atrás. Não importava a quantidade de vezes que Severo reclamava de não gostar dos estudantes, e de Potter em particular, ele sempre os protegeu sem pensar nele mesmo. Parecia que o destino tinha reservado a ele um futuro melhor.

Sibila escolheu aquele momento para se materializar no cotovelo de Severo. Ele teria a notado chegar se não estivesse tão irritado com Alvo. A voz dela estava carregada de um tom místico.

- Severo, meu olho interior disse que você se aventurou hoje.

Severo olhou para mulher com uma carranca.

- Como vai sua prima Senalda, Sibila? Ela te enviou uma coruja quando saí da loja?

Ela colocou a mão sobre o peito como se a região estivesse ferida.

- Você viu minha prima? Ela não estava visível para meu olho interior!

- Sibila, já suportei isso mais do que eu podia! - Sibila sempre conseguia irritá-lo. A conversa deles atraiu a atenção dos outros ocupantes da mesa. Cada vez que Sibila deixava sua Torre, ela causava confusão.

- Você não compreende! Ela é uma charlatã! Uma falsa profetiza! Nós não nos falamos há vários anos. Meus conhecimentos vêm das folhas de chá. - A voz de Sibila se tornou aguda.

- É mesmo, Sibila? Você estava lendo as folhas de chá quando você percebeu que Severo estava aparatando de volta à Hogwarts? - O tom de Minerva não deixou espaço para qualquer argumento. - Eu estava no lago quando você chegou esta tarde, Severo. Vi Sibila na janela um pouco antes de você aparecer no ponto de aparatação do lado de fora do portão. Já que nós vimos você aparecer de repente, é seguro dizer que você aparatou longe do portão e veio caminhando, eu diria de Hogsmeade.

Sibila levantou as mãos em frente a ela. A voz dela ainda era melosa

- Eu devo retornar para a minha Torre! As vibrações negativas estão embaçando meu olho interior!

- Você vai Sibila. - Minerva não entendia por que Alvo continuava a manter a mulher no castelo. Qualquer tentativa de perguntar a ele resultava numa resposta vaga.

- Não deixe de nos informar sobre todas as suas previsões. - O tom de Severo era desagradável, seu sorriso era de satisfação.

- Então, o que aconteceu? - Minerva perguntou enquanto eles observavam Sibila sair do Salão Principal. Ela estava tentando ouvir a conversa entre Alvo e Severo durante todo o jantar sem muito sucesso.

- Parece que Severo comprou um presente para Hermione. - Alvo sorriu para Severo ignorando a carranca dele.

- Ninguém nunca te falou que seu rosto pode ficar assim para sempre se você fizer muita careta? - Minerva considerava muito Severo, mas sinceramente, ele agia como uma criança às vezes.

- Temo que seja tarde demais. - Severo continuou encarar a bruxa. Era difícil mudar velhos hábitos; eles eram amigos, mas nunca se viu um diretor da Sonserina conversar animadamente com um diretor da Grifinória, especialmente quando o Lord das Trevas estava no poder. Grifinória. Hermione. Severo mudou sua face para uma expressão neutra. Mas se você olhasse de perto, um canto de sua boca estava virado para cima numa expressão diabólica.

- O que você comprou para ela? Se você viu a prima de Sibila, deve ter ido à Folha de Esmeralda. - Na opinião de Minerva, a loja era conhecida tanto pela qualidade de sua mercadoria quanto pelos seus preços. Ela tinha muita coisa para contar para Irma à noite.

Severo observou o rosto de Minerva, várias emoções e pensamentos transpareciam em sua face antes de desviar o olhar. Todo mundo tinha interesse na vida dele, ou mais especificamente, no relacionamento dele com Hermione?

Minerva sempre considerou Hermione sua queridinha e tomou para si o trabalho de mãe adotiva depois da morte dos pais dela. Severo pensou que ela se achava no direito de questioná-lo. Ele se levantou e encarou Minerva.

- Acredito que a Senhorita Granger deva ser a primeira a ver o presente, você não? Acho que você terá tempo de vê-lo na reunião de sábado à noite. Agora, se você me der licença, tenho uma pilha de ensaios para corrigir. Nós precisamos estar sempre atualizados com nosso trabalho. Diretor. Minerva. - Com um farfalhar de seu robe, saiu pela porta atrás da Mesa Principal e se dirigiu para seu escritório.

Minerva se sentou na cadeira que ele tinha desocupado.

- Ele sabe como fazer uma saída! - ela disse com a risada.

- Ele sabe. - Alvo serviu a ela uma xícara de chá.

- Severo irá à festa n'A Toca sábado à noite? Por vontade própria? - Ela achava difícil de acreditar.

- É aniversário de Hermione, Minerva. Ele será uma cobra cercada por leões. Vai ser interessante! - Alvo sorriu para ela, feliz pelo óbvio interesse de Severo por Hermione.

Minerva estava sem fala. Severo indo a um evento social por espontânea vontade, na casa dos Weasley. Não havia mais nada que ela pudesse dizer. Interessante?

- Será. - ela murmurou.

* * *

**Continua...**

_**Nota da autora:**__ A forma e os passos da dança seguem informações que podem ser encontradas no site "Tango Tutorial".  
Senalda – feminino - em espanhol significa sinal ou símbolo. De forma bastante interessante, __Sibila__ significa profetiza ou vidente em grego. O nome Sibila era dado, no mundo antigo, a muitas mulheres que eram inspiradas pelo deus Apolo com o dom da profecia.  
Eu Sei que tinha dito que neste capítulo seria a próxima lição de dança e então o aniversário de Hermione, mas este capítulo teve vida própria. Presumi que Severo fosse querer algo especial para o aniversário de Hermione, conseqüentemente houve o passeio pelo Beco Diagonal. Encontrei o pingente na internet e quando vi que o nome era Folha de Esmeralda, achei que havia soado bem Sonserino. Imagine minha surpresa quando na verdade o pingente existiu na vida real. Encaixou. E o capítulo surgiu de lá.  
O colar existe. Mudei o banho para prata por minha responsabilidade e liberdade artística. Não acredito que Severo teria dado a Hermione o colar se ele não fosse predominantemente prata. A foto do colar Folha de Esmeralda pode ser encontrada neste site: w w w ponto jewelrycrossings ponto com barra store barra JT022PEA ponto h t m l  
Aqui está a descrição do colar: A prata esterlina enredada e banhada a ouro amarelo 18k, é fundo para uma cintilante esmeralda verde. O banho a outro 18k se estende graciosamente pela superfície ondulada da folha. Colar completo com a corrente prateada esterlina de 16 polegadas  
Agradeço à Nakhash, minha beta. __Outro par de olhos é sempre útil para encontrar enganos que ainda acontecem.  
A seguir, a lição de dança de quinta-feira, fantasias (finalmente!), o aniversário de Hermione (Limões!), A Toca (uma única cobra na cova dos leões), e mais. Divirta-se e conte-me o que você está achando. Como sempre pensamentos, opiniões, comentários, enfim, tudo é bem-vindo._

_**Nota da tradutora:**__ Bom, a comparação feita pela autora com o clássico Alice no País das Maravilhas com a reação de Severo ao ver Sibila durante o jantar é que ele estava surpreso com as coisas estranhas que havia acontecido com ele, assim como aconteceu quando Alice entra na toca do Coelho Branco e encontra um mundo completamente diferente do que ela estava acostumada.__  
__Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo 17, pois o mistério do colar Folha de Esmeralda vai fazer parte da trama a partir de agora até o capítulo 43, que foi o último que a Pearl postou. No capítulo 18 mais uma aula de dança e, esse capítulo, vai deixar vocês com água na boca por causa da primeira noite de amor de Severo e Hermione no capítulo 19. Não percam e até semana que vem!!_

_**Nota da beta1:**__ Saudações meu povo! Saudades da beta1?? Saudades da atualização, isso sim... podem falar, eu sei, eu sei... bando de interesseiros! Háaa! Rs! Brincadeira, tá? Seguinte meus amores, a beta1 aqui está revoltadíssima! Mais do que revoltadíssima, está putéeeerrima da vida! Aff! Estava eu cá fuçando no orkut e acabo lendo um spoiler horroroso sobre o livro sete! Peraí, gente... deixa eu gritar, tá? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! Pronto. Pois é, um tal spoiler que vazou e que foi publicado na revista Época. Vocês ficaram sabendo disso ou viram em alguma comuna? Olha, eu não vou nem escrever o que foi que eu li para não trazer energia negativa, maus fluidos, maus presságios, macumba, enfim, qualquer coisa que ajude a concretizar o que eu li. Porque se o que eu li realmente acontecer... a beta1 mete fooogo na coleção inteirinha de HP dela, tá? Inclusive no quadribol através dos séculos, animais fantásticos e manual do bruxo! E depois dessa incineração ser realizada com sucesso, a beta1 vai pessoalmente à Inglaterra e MATA a JK Rowling!! Sim, ela sabe que será enquadrada no artigo 121, parágrafo segundo, inciso quarto do Código Penal brasileiro que diz: matar alguém com emprego de veneno, fogo, explosivo, asfixia, tortura ou outro meio insidioso ou cruel, ou de que possa resultar perigo comum. – pena: reclusão de 12 (doze) a 30 (trinta) anos. Mas querem saber?? FODA-SE!! Só assim a Rowling vai parar com essa mania de matar metade dos personagens do livro. Bom, depois desse desabafo, vamos aos comentários de mais um capítulo maravilhoso de Dançando com Bruxas... Gente, eu simplesmente amei o colar! Vocês conseguiram ver?? Caso não é só avisar que a beta1 manda a foto por email, ok? $ 175.00 on sale! Háaa! O dólar está sendo cotado a quanto, gente? A beta1 tá por fora... dois reais e alguma coisa? Eu quero esse pingenteee!! NOW!! E o que foi o Dumbledore nesse capítulo?? Haha! Só de imaginar aquele olhar fosforescente dele... Rs! E a Sibila? Sinceramente, se eu fosse o Severo... eu mandava ela enfiar aquele olho interior dela no meio do orifício anal dela! E a véia carcomida? Mais do que abelhuda, né? Pohaa, daqui uns dias ela vai estar andando por toda Hogwarts acompanhada de uma prancheta para fazer perguntas ao Sevvie toda vez que o bichinho sair... "Severo, me diga, você transou com a Hermione hoje? Hunn... e foram quantas vezes? Sei... nossa! Mas você toma alguma mistura do tipo catuaba e mirantã para manter esse pique?? Uii, eu não sabia que a Hermione era tão sedenta por sexo assim... Essa minha pupila... E hoje? Ninguém chupou ninguém? Ah, certo... ambos praticaram coito bucal..." O.o Pois é, né gente... lá, lá, lá, rá... está chegando a horaaa! O capítulo 19 está chegando e abarrotado de limões! Ai, a beta1 ama, AMA limões!! Já estou subindo pelas paredes! Só mais uma coisinha... o beta2 está viajando, então isso significa que a beta1 está sozinha e não pode contar com a rebetagem do beta2, certo? Caso haja erros, perdoem a pobre coitada. Ela estará mais tarde na página dos coments para a entrega do Oscar e estará dando uma entrevista exclusiva com os detalhes do atropelamento da bicicleta do filho do vizinho de quatro anos. Não percam! Agradecimentos a todos que comentaram e a nossa fodástica tradutora July Granger! Paz de cristo e REVIEWS! o/_

_**Nota do beta2:**__ Sua mensagem está sendo encaminhada para a caixa de mensagens e estará sujeita a cobranças após o sinal... REVIEWS!! – beta1: gente, o beta2 está em seu retiro espiritual com buda em uma cidade localizada na beira do cu do mundo. Por obra de um milagre o local possui internet, então ele estará enviando por email os coments dos próximos capítulos, ok? Beijos e REVIEWS!!_


	18. Lição Sete: Antecipação

_**Título original:**__ Dances With Witches_

_**Gênero:**__ Romance/Humor_

_**Spoilers**__: N__ada de importante_

_**Sumário:**__Severo Snape perde uma aposta mágica. A conseqüência? Aprender a dançar o Tango com Hermione Granger. Uma novela bem humorada e cheia de cenas picantes._

_**Disclaimer: **__Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brother. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Nota dos betas**__: O__s créditos desta fanfic são totalmente e somente da autora__ Pearle.__ July Granger apenas fez a tradução para o português e nós betamos e postamos. :)_**  
**

**Dançando com Bruxas**

**por ****Pearle**

**traduzido por July Granger**

**beta-read por nathsnape e Gi Liminha**

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Lição Sete - Antecipação **

Severo olhou-se no espelho. Estava quase na hora de sua aula de dança com Hermione. O tempo parecia ter voado hoje. Ele passou a mão cansada pelo cabelo. Alvo ficou sabendo pelo St. Mungus que Ackart começaria hoje seu aconselhamento.  
_  
'__Vai demorar um tempo para que o garoto aceite o porquê de ter tanto medo do pai. Amedrontado o suficiente para tentar alguma coisa tão desesperada'_, pensou Severo. Ele mesmo levou anos para entender seus sentimentos em relação ao próprio pai. Anos como Comensal da Morte.

Severo balançou a cabeça. Ele observou a imagem no espelho. Ele havia mudado em alguns detalhes. O cabelo estava mais longo, agora estava um pouco além dos ombros. Seu rosto estava mais cheio. Ele sempre fora magro, mas sono e refeições regulares melhoraram sua saúde como um todo. Até a sua pele pálida parecia mais saudável. Os mesmos olhos negros, o mesmo nariz de gancho, mas a verdadeira mudança não era visível aos olhos.

O relógio em cima da mesa dele tocou. A mão com o seu retrato se moveu para "Você precisa sair em poucos minutos". Severo olhou para o pingente novamente. Ele esperava que Hermione gostasse da jóia. Ele nunca teve um relacionamento dessa natureza antes. Esse foi o primeiro presente de aniversário que ele comprou que não fosse para alguma colega ou mulher de algum Comensal. Esse era o primeiro presente realmente importante. Amanhã era o aniversário dela. Ele havia feito reserva em um restaurante bruxo em Londres chamado _Opção Bruxa_.

E então, amanhã à noite. Ele ainda não sabia se Hermione era virgem ou não, o assunto ainda continuava martelar em sua cabeça. Provavelmente não, mas ele ainda pensava nisso. Os sonhos das últimas noites se tornaram mais eróticos do que antes. Ele sentiu uma necessidade quase incontrolável de possuí-la, de tê-la. Sua necessidade parecia maior do que nunca.

Severo suspirou. Ele ainda tinha uma aula de dança para completar à noite. Ele fechou a caixa de veludo preto e colocou de volta na gaveta do meio de sua mesa. Ele trancou e colocou uma proteção na gaveta antes de ir para o apartamento de Hermione.

* * *

Severo chegou para a aula de dança alguns minutos adiantado. As aulas pareciam não ter mais importância agora. Ele gostaria que Alvo pudesse liberá-lo da aposta. Provavelmente não. Não só porque apostas mágicas eram difíceis de serem quebradas, mas conhecendo Alvo, ele provavelmente diria que a dança iria ajudar a melhorar a vida dele de algum modo. O homem podia ser enfurecedor quando ele queria. Por mais que ele gostasse de dançar com Hermione na privacidade do apartamento dela, isso não seria nada comparado com a situação constrangedora que ele teria de encarar dançando no Halloween.

Hermione abriu a porta na primeira batida. Ela o surpreendia toda vez que ele a via. Os braços dela se fecharam em torno do pescoço dele.

- Boa noite, Professor.

As mãos dele se moveram para a cintura dela por vontade própria e puxou-a contra ele.

- Srta. Granger. - O beijo deles era quente, restabelecendo contato, vencendo distâncias.

Severo tirou sua capa e a pendurou perto da porta. Esse gesto familiar confirmou que tudo aquilo era real. Hermione era real. Quando a aula terminasse, ele ainda estaria lá, no apartamento dela, apreciando a companhia dela.

Hermione se moveu para o centro da sala, esperando por ele.

- Está tudo bem?

Severo parecia ligeiramente distraído.

- Está, só tive um dia longo e difícil. Preciso voltar para o castelo às onze da noite. Há alguns detalhes que preciso acertar para que eu possa sair amanhã.

- Se isso for o problema, nós podemos adiar amanhã.

- Eu não tenho nenhuma vontade de "adiar" estar com você.

- Então, neste caso, pronto para a revisão? - Hermione sorriu.

Severo tomou a bruxa em seus braços quando a música começou. Eles se moveram para o passo de abertura do Tango. Depois de um mês e meio de aulas, Severo podia se mover em um ritmo lento na maioria dos movimentos. Alguns ainda estavam forçados e _A Saída_, lado a lado, coxa com coxa, que Hermione havia mostrado para ele na aula anterior, precisava ser trabalhada um pouco mais.

- Quantos passos dessa maldita dança eu ainda vou ter que aprender? - Ele estava cansado e tinha trabalho para fazer quando retornasse à Hogwarts se quisesse ter o fim de semana livre. Ele instantaneamente maneirou seu tom de voz quando olhou para Hermione. - Eu... sinto muito. Eu te falei que tive um dia longo e ainda tenho muito o que fazer.

Hermione aceitou o pedido de desculpa dele com um gracejo.

- Essa palavra é realmente dura para você, não é? Tão bom quanto Remo. Deus, eu deveria fazer uma aposta para você chamar Harry pelo primeiro nome também, não só o Remo. Quando é o próximo jogo entre Sonserina e Grifinória?

Severo cruzou os braços em cima de seu peito.

- Acredito que você achou isso divertido. Devo esquecer de me desculpar da próxima vez. Por favor, continue! Quando você tiver controle das suas emoções, poderemos completar a aula.

- Severo, dá um tempo! Estava tentando te deixar mais a vontade. E, sim, achei divertido. Por que não terminamos por hoje? Você ainda tem três aulas. - Hermione puxou o braço dele. Ele parecia um granito, imóvel.

- Hermione, isso é uma aposta mágica. - Severo continuou olhar para ela, os olhos dela estavam iluminados.

- Você não pode desistir não é? É só isso que te faz vir aqui semana após semana, ou existe algo mais?

Severo tentou testar as emoções dela. Ela não estava falando sério, estava? Ele deveria ser cruel e dizer, _'Sim, por que eu estaria aqui sua insuportável sabe-tudo?'_ e depois abraçá-la e beijá-la? Ela não poderia ser tão insultada. Ela havia o chamado de _morcego_. Talvez ele devesse somente beijá-la e não dizer nada? Ele deveria dizer a ela quanto ele gostava dela, que ele se sentia atraído por ela desde o começo, quando ele havia a visto pela primeira vez no estúdio?

- Severo?

Que se dane. Ele demorou muito tempo para falar ou fazer alguma coisa. Respirando profundamente ele disse.

- O que você prefere escutar? Eu só estou aqui porque você está aqui. Ou, sim, essa aposta me faz retornar semana após semana, mas eu ainda quero continuar voltando aqui depois de completar as aulas, provavelmente nas quartas-feiras, já que fica no meio da semana e não fica tão distante do domingo. Ou talvez você deva preencher os espaços vagos. Talvez não devo dizer nada e só beijá-la. Eu estou muito cansado para pensar em um motivo. Você escolhe um.

Hermione sorriu e colocou os braços em torno dele.

- Você poderia repetir minhas opções?

Severo olhou para a jovem.

- Certo, eu acho que prefiro a do meio.

- E qual foi? Eu acho que me esqueci. - Severo tentou dar um meio sorriso para a jovem. - A maldita aposta me obriga estar aqui, mas eu quero estar aqui. Agora, podemos continuar para que eu não pareça um tolo completo quando nós dançarmos? Quantos passos ainda restam?

- Bem, acho que nós já trabalhamos a maioria dos passos. Você ainda precisa aprender _La Cunita,_ que significa berço. Há algumas batidas com o dedão que não são difíceis de aprender. Nós precisamos trabalhar a _Cierre_ que é uma seqüência de três passos que termina com os dois pés juntos. É um encerramento básico para _A Saída_ ou para um encerramento do Tango, mas você mantém o passo final com uma batida antes de você se mover. Essa é _La Cadencia_. Você executa de duas a quatro vezes. Também existe a _Cadencia lateral_, ambos os passos ajudam na transição para o próximo passo e ambos são fáceis de executar. É um Tango com mais balanço. É igual a _Cunita _antes de nós adicionarmos alguns adornos ou embelezamentos. Eu não sei, acho que mais uns dois passos de alguns movimentos fáceis. Vamos praticar agora _A Saída_. Nós não estamos no movimento até nos movermos lado a lado.

- Eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de me tornar um dançarino profissional de Tango! Eu só quero completar essa aposta nojenta! Afinal de contas, o que são adornos? - Severo rosnou.

- Adornos? Eles não são realmente passos, só movimentos que fazem a dança mais dramática. Bater seu dedão no tempo certo, mover seu pé em círculos, movimentos da sua cabeça. Movimentos _Staccato_ são usados entre alguns passos. Nós podemos trabalhar os adornos na semana que vem. Eles são fáceis de aprender e dão charme a dança.

Hermione balançou a mão e a música recomeçou.

- Venha, vamos devagar e começar do começo. Vamos revisar os passos, e depois nós podemos praticar _A Saída_ e ver se podemos sincronizar nossos movimentos lado a lado. Posso te mostrar os novos passos na aula que vem.

Severo se moveu e tomou Hermione em seus braços. O cheiro de lilases penetrou em suas narinas sensíveis. Ele se perdeu na sensação do corpo dela quando eles começaram se mover com a música.

* * *

**  
**

Eles praticaram por mais uma hora, trabalhando os movimentos.

- Você quer que eu peça alguma coisa ou você precisa voltar imediatamente ao castelo?

- Você ainda não está cozinhando? - Ele perguntou com um sorriso cínico.

- É pegar ou largar! Você quer que eu te ajude a escolher? - Hermione cruzou os braços em cima do peito dela.

- Pegar! Tenho um artigo que quero te mostrar. - Severo caminhou até a sua capa.

* * *

**  
**

Os restos da refeição deles estavam bem na borda da mesa esperando a gravidade puxá-los para o chão. Livros e pergaminhos, mais uma vez cobriam toda a superfície disponível.

Severo estava sentado no sofá, papéis espalhados ao lado dele.

- Se nós mantermos as proporções da moela de urubu, a Poção Mata-Cão poderá ter um efeito longo. A equação desse artigo terá que ser adaptada para o nosso propósito, mas acho que ela irá determinar a quantidade dos ingredientes.

Severo achou um artigo na _Poções Hoje_ que descrevia uma equação usando Aritmancia para dosar a quantidade de ingredientes na poção. Hermione havia sido brilhante em Aritmancia quando estava em Hogwarts, por isso ele esperava que ela pudesse usar a equação para ajudar na alteração da poção.

- A equação usa a teoria básica da Aritmancia, mas ela se aplica a outras variáveis da poção. Acho que nós podemos usar.

- Sempre achei que Aritmancia era uma ferramenta útil para solucionar uma variedade de coisas. Não acho que será difícil adaptar a equação. Qual é o nome do Mestre de Poções que escreveu esse artigo?

Severo consultou o artigo.

- Professor Mutabilis.

- Aqui está! - Hermione estava procurando algo na pilha de pergaminhos que estava em frente a ela. Puxou uma página que estava na pilha e deu para ele. - Acho que lembro do nome. Ele é um dos Mestres de Poções que vão estar no Simpósio. Talvez possamos conversar com ele?

- Talvez. - O tom de Severo era relutante. O simpósio. O assunto sobre o que ela iria fazer depois de Cambridge veio à tona novamente. Severo firmemente afastou a idéia. Eles poderiam conversar sobre isso outro dia. Estava ficando tarde. Ele precisava voltar para o castelo no horário. Ele ainda precisava corrigir uma pilha de ensaios do quinto ano.

- Severo.

- Sim?

- E se eu convidar Vanessa e Ted para dançar em Hogwarts no Halloween? Posso chamar Kathy e Justin para dançar também. Se eles não puderem, Vanessa pode dançar Valsa ou _Fox Trot_ com Ted, então posso dançar um ou dois ritmos com ele e então podemos finalizar com o Tango. - Hermione deu de ombros - Só pensei que seria mais fácil se a apresentação fosse uma... mini-exposição de dança, e então você e eu nos tornaríamos apenas mais uma atração. É só uma idéia.

Os olhos de Severo escureceram. Seu comportamento se tornou tempestuoso.

- Prittchard aceitaria dançar no Halloween? - Ele se sentiria menos tolo se os outros dançassem também. O que estava o incomodando era a imagem de Hermione dançando Rumba e Tango com Prittchard na exposição de dança realizada no Centro Acadêmico de Cambridge. Eles não estavam envolvidos de jeito nenhum naquele momento, mesmo assim ele sentiu um pouco de raiva de vê-la dançar com Prittchard. O que sentiria agora?

_'Raiva?',_ disse a voz na cabeça dele. _'Raiva? Tente ciúmes! Você estava com ciúmes, e você está pior agora, seu velho!'__  
_  
Severo estava tentando afastar aquela cena de sua cabeça.

- Vai embora! - ele murmurou.

- O quê!? Eu não te escutei. - Ela não ouviu? Parecia um _vai embora_. Não poderia ser. Hermione olhou para ele e viu sua expressão sombria.

- Será que eles aceitariam dançar? - Severo estava tentando ser racional, tentando afastar sua raiva. _'Prittchard é casado com Vanessa. Dá um tempo! Você está agindo como um adolescente fora de controle!'_

- Severo, você está bem? - Hermione se moveu para perto dele, a mão dela no braço dele. Ela podia sentir eletricidade no ar. Enquanto ele tinha mostrado a ela seu lado mais generoso havia, sem dúvida, muito poder dentro desse mago negro. Ele era extremamente perigoso, a força da natureza pertencia a ele.

- Eu estou bem. Convide Prittchard. Provavelmente essa será a melhor solução. - Ele mantinha os dentes pressionados uns contra os outros tentando retomar sua compostura.

- Já que terminamos aqui, tenho algumas fantasias que quero te mostrar.

Severo esperava que ela fosse lhe mostrar uma porção de fotografias. Ele ficaria feliz quando o Halloween acabasse e eles pudessem dispensar toda essa baboseira. Severo levantou uma sobrancelha. Hermione estava sorrindo de forma diabólica para ele.

- Elas estão no quarto. Venha comigo. - Hermione conduziu Severo até lá.

* * *

Severo viu a jovem sorrir para ele.

- Só para você saber, esses são apenas protótipos das fantasias que estou analisando.

Várias peças de roupa preta estavam sobre a cama dela. As camisas lembravam aquelas que os camponeses usavam nos filmes Trouxas. A conseqüência da aposta era específica quanto as peças que cobririam suas partes mais baixas; calça colante e um tapa-sexo com o desenho de uma cobra. Nada mais que o traje usual de um homem do século XVI.

Se Hermione pensou que ele ficaria embaraçado com as peças que ela havia escolhido, estava bem enganada. Com a facilidade de alguém que estava totalmente a vontade, Severo começou a desabotoar sua camisa e seus punhos, sem se preocupar com a presença dela.

- Severo? - Hermione engoliu com dificuldade. Ela achou que deveria estar no comando da situação, não ele.

Ele parou de desabotoar o punho restante. Sua camisa estava aberta, pendurada em seus ombros.

- Não estou certo em supor que você queria que eu experimente essas peças de roupa?

- Bem, sim, mas você não iria preferir que eu saísse? - O descaso dele estava atiçando-a mais do que deveria. Hermione lambeu seus lábios inconscientemente quando viu o tórax dele. Anos de trabalho duro, carregando caldeirões, mantiveram seu corpo em forma. Ele tinha uma estrutura clássica, ombros largos e a cintura estreita em um "V" clássico. A pele pálida dele parecia quase translúcida na penumbra do quarto. Uma pequena quantidade de pêlos pretos circundavam os mamilos. Cicatrizes brancas e prateadas cobriam seu peito e até onde ela podia ver, em suas costas. Uma trilha de pêlos negros ia de seu umbigo até o cós de sua calça.

Hermione não conseguia parar de olhar para a linha que desaparecia por baixo da calça de Severo.

- Achou alguma coisa que te interessa ? - ele perguntou com um sorriso.

A voz de Severo a trouxe de volta e ela sorriu intensamente.

- Eu estou bem.

- Ótimo. - Um movimento dos punhos de Severo e a calça caiu. A cueca apertada que ela tinha visto no Largo Grimmauld ficou a mostra. Um volume bem proeminente podia ser visto entre as pernas bem desenvolvidas. Coxas e panturrilhas bem desenvolvidas, de novo esculpidas pelo trabalho duro, lhe pareciam estranhas.

Ela, mais uma vez de forma inconsciente lambeu seus lábios em resposta a visão da quase nudez dele. _'Não acredito no corpo que ele esconde debaixo do robe largo que ele usa! Que desperdício!', _ela pensou. _'Meu Deus, as estudantes iriam enxergá-lo com novos olhos depois disso!'_

Hermione suspeitou que ele normalmente tirasse magicamente suas roupas. Aquela demonstração foi apenas para ela apreciar. Ela estava curiosa para vê-lo dançar com a calça colante. Ela se escorou em seu armário esperando o show começar.

Severo segurou a calça colante, satisfeito com a reação de Hermione ao seu físico. Ele viu que ela tinha um largo sorriso no rosto, mas ela não viu o dele. A calça colante desapareceu e reapareceu moldada no corpo dele. Ele viu desapontamento nos olhos dela.

- Certamente você não esperava que eu colocasse do jeito Trouxa, esperava? - a voz dele suavizou - Eu sou um bruxo, Hermione. - Ele pegou uma das camisas; seda preta com mangas compridas e a gola era em "V" com cordões pretos. A camisa apareceu, como se fosse por mágica, em cima de seu torso. O cabelo dele, mais longo do que quando ela era estudante, movia livremente sobre os ombros dele.

Hermione achou que ele parecia um pirata, um daqueles modelos masculinos que adornavam capa de romances Trouxa. Só estava faltando um brinco de argola de ouro. Ela também achou que ele parecia extremamente atraente.

- Eu estou bem? - Ele olhou para ela, questionando-a.

- Você parece um pirata.

- Era para parecer um pirata?

- Bem, funcionou. - Ela o abraçou. - Você está... inacreditavelmente sexy.

- Hermione. - O tom dele dizia que ele não tinha acreditado nela.

- Não, eu falei sério! Você está muito bonito! As alunas nunca mais vão olhar para você do mesmo jeito. Eu não acredito que você esconde esse corpo, debaixo desse robe, por todos esses anos! - Os olhos dela estavam mais perto quando ele se virou para ela.

O beijo deles era lento e sensual. Hermione colocou a mão na bunda dele, a ereção rija dele pressionando contra ela.

- Severo...

As mãos dele percorreram todo o corpo dela. Acariciando as costas, brincando com a bunda, apalpando os seios dela. Ela estava pronta e disposta, quente de desejo.

- Hermione, nós... não podemos. Eu disse a você que tenho que voltar à Hogwarts cedo essa noite. Eu preciso sair em poucos minutos.

- O quê!? - Os olhos dela abriram. - Você tem que o quê?

_'O QUÊ!?',_ gritou a voz na cabeça dele, ecoando os mesmos sentimentos que a mulher em frente a ele.

Ok, talvez isso não tenha saído exatamente como fora planejado. Ele queria provocá-la quando ele percebeu o interesse dela, mas a culpa não era só dele. Ela começou_. 'Muito maduro! Ela começou!'_, ele pensou.

A voz na cabeça dele estava pedindo para ele tirar as roupas dela, jogá-la na cama e fazer amor com ela! Ele chegaria alguns minutos atrasado para suas obrigações, mas Alvo entenderia.

- Hermione, em que você estava pensando quando me mostrou as fantasias? Eu tenho certeza que as exigências da aposta nunca passaram pela sua cabeça quando você planejou isso.

Hermione desviou o olhar, suas bochechas estavam muito coradas.

A mão de Severo, embaixo do queixo dela, fez com que ela olhasse para ele.

- Eu quero você! Você não tem idéia de quanto quero você, mas também não quero que isso termine antes de começar. Eu disse que tenho que sair cedo hoje à noite. Você não pode imaginar quanto você me fez sentir mais confiante com esse... seu plano. Se eu pudesse, eu pararia o tempo para ficar aqui com você. Eu prometo a você que teremos todo o tempo que quisermos amanhã.

- Quando foi que você se tornou tão eloqüente? Você é sempre assim tão romântico?

- Você nunca escutou o meu primeiro discurso? Não há muitas pessoas para quem gosto de falar. Considere-se privilegiada. - Ele beijou gentilmente os lábios dela.

Hermione sentiu as roupas dele mudarem em baixo de sua mão. Ele estava usando a própria camisa e a própria calça quando ela abriu os olhos. Os dedos dela brincaram com as pontas dos cabelos longos dele.

- Você realmente está ótimo.

- Acredito que a aposta peça também um tapa-sexo com uma cobra?

- Você está certo, na próxima vez terei um tapa-sexo para você. - Hermione sorriu abertamente para ele. Ela achava que ele ficava incrivelmente sexy naquela fantasia. Ela estava doida para ver o que estava embaixo daquela cueca que ele tanto gostava de usar.

- Você não sofre de ofidiofobia, sofre? - Ele perguntou com um sorrisinho.

Era a vez dela levantar a sobrancelha.

- Não, não tenho medo de cobras. Por quê? - Ele achava que só porque ele era diretor da Sonserina ela teria que ter aversão a cobras?

_'Mostre a ela sua píton!',_ gritou a voz na cabeça dele.

- Só para saber... Hermione, vou parecer um tolo dançando Tango com aquela fantasia. Vou parecer ridículo, não importa o que eu usar. Meu único consolo será tê-la em meus braços. - O relógio cuco de Hermione soou a hora. - Preciso sair. Devo buscá-la amanhã às sete da noite?

- Sete em ponto. Onde nós vamos? - Hermione o acompanhou até a porta.

- Opção Bruxa. Vejo você amanhã. - Severo retirou a capa do local costumeiro na porta.

Com um rápido beijo ele se foi. Hermione se escorou na porta.

- Bem, eu tentei. - ela disse para a sala vazia. Bichento miou da porta da cozinha. Ele caminhou até sua dona e se esfregou nas pernas dela. - Acho que teremos que esperar até amanhã, Bichento. Você está com fome?

O gato esfregou sua cara amassada nas mãos dela quando ela acariciou atrás de suas orelhas.

- Vem, vamos preparar alguma coisa para você comer. - O meio-amasso a seguiu até a cozinha e esperou pacientemente ela preparar a comida de gato para ele. Amassos eram conhecidos pela inteligência. Bichento passou todo o terceiro ano dela tentando atacar Perebas, o rato de Rony, até se tornar conhecido que ele era na verdade a forma animaga de Pedro Pettigrew. Bichento parecia gostar de Severo. Ele se esfregava nas pernas de Severo toda vez que ele entrava no apartamento. O Mestre de Poções reclamava que o gato estava o irritando. Ele não ficava feliz com os pêlos laranja que Bichento deixava em suas calças pretas imaculadas, mas Hermione ficava satisfeita com o gato por ele fazer isso com o bruxo negro.

Hermione suspirou e foi para cama dormir.

- Amanhã. - ela disse. Somente o silêncio do quarto respondeu.

* * *

**Continua...**

_**Nota da autora:**__ A forma e os passos da dança seguem informações que podem ser encontradas no site "Tango Tutorial".  
A equação mencionada acima vem de uma ferramenta de análise estatística chamada de regressão múltipla. A idéia básica de uma regressão múltipla é uma lista de variáveis. Cada um tem valor ou peso determinado por seu valor, influenciando o resultado de uma equação.  
Pareceu com algo que se adequaria com o que Severo e Hermione estão trabalhando. Eu era uma auditora pública antes de entrar na contabilidade privada, e isso era algo que eu usava há muitos anos. Suponho que eu seja um pouco estranha. Eu me formei em Contabilidade com ênfase em estatística.  
Mutabilis – do Latim, variável._

_Teaser do capítulo 19 – O aniversário de Hermione ou finalmente os limões!_

_(Rating NC17 – por conter atividade sexual – Por favor, pule se essa não for a sua xícara de chá)_

_--- fragmento do capítulo---_

_Os beijos dele marcaram a alma dela. Eles se abraçaram bem apertado, a boca de Severo deixando uma trilha de beijos ao longo da pele quente dela, enquanto eles iam para o quarto de Hermione. Ele abriu o vestido. O tecido caiu como uma poça nos pés dela, deixando-a somente com uma calcinha pequena e uma cinta-liga. Ela se virou para tirar a colcha que cobria a cama. Severo se moveu para trás dela, suas mãos segurando a cintura dela, puxando-a contra sua ereção rija. Os dedos dele deslizaram para debaixo do material fino da calcinha, brincando com os pêlos do sexo dela._

_Hermione gemia enquanto ela perdia as forças das pernas. Ela se apoiou nos braços dele, sentindo o membro dele contra suas nádegas. Ela desejava senti-lo dentro dela. Parecia que ela havia o esperado sempre._

_Os dedos dele seguraram o topo da calcinha dela e lentamente puxou-a em direção ao meio das pernas dela. Hermione virou-se para beijá-lo, o corpo dela moldado ao dele. Um braço nas costas dela puxava-a contra ele, enquanto que o outro deslizava entre os corpos deles para provocar o sexo dela. Hermione tentava se mover o mais próximo daqueles dedos. A sensação da camisa de seda fria contrastava com a pele quente dela._

_---fragmento do capítulo---_

_Agradeço à Nakhash, minha beta. __Outro par de olhos é sempre útil para encontrar enganos que ainda acontecem.  
A seguir: o aniversário de Hermione (sim, os limões estão próximos!), a Toca (__uma única cobra na cova dos leões) e mais. Divirta-se e conte-me o que você está achando. Como sempre pensamentos, opiniões, comentários, enfim, tudo é bem-vindo._

_**Nota da tradutora:**__ Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo e preparem-se para o capútulo 19... Hmm... a primeira noite deles finalmente está perto! Então pervertidas, já sabem... Semana que vem tem muito sexo... êta casal fogoso esses dois! Eu queria estar na pele da Hermione!!__  
__Píton é uma espécie de cobra, parente próxima da nossa sucuri e jibóia. Neste link vocês vão achar uma foto dela:__ h t t p dois pontos barra barra w w w ponto nosox ponto org barra b3ta barra pithon ponto jpg_

_**Nota da beta1:**__ Saudações, meu povo! Como vão vocês?? Eu sei, eu sei que vocês estão ansiosos pelo capítulo dezenove! Eu também estou! Até quero pedir desculpas pela "demora" – não tá demorando taaanto assim, né? Rs! – da postagem dos capítulos, mas é que meu pai veio para casa de folga. Ele está no interior do Pará a trabalho e eu estava morreeeendo de saudades dele, né gente! A beta1 também tem sentimentos! E por falar em sentimentos... eu disse que esse capítulo não era de se jogar fora, não disse? Pois é... gente, como o Sevvie estava mal humorado, né? Toda hora estava tendo ataques de criança birrenta! Tipo "Não quero! Não quero! Todos vão rir de mim!" Kkkkkk! Uma gracinha, né? Ai, que cuuuute cuuuute esse morcegão! E sem contar aqueles momentos em que ele travava! Ficava pensando na morte da bezerra e esquecia do mundo... Pelada, Snape! Páaaf! E o ciúmes? Gente, hoje eu estava cortando cebola para a minha mãe no almoço – sim, a beta1 também possui dotes culinários e domésticos – e eu comecei chorar, chorar e chorar! E minha mãe disse que gente ciumenta é assim, não pode descascar uma cebola que o olho não agüenta! Vamos fazer um teste? Vamos dar uma cebolinha para o Mestre e esperar o resultado?? Sinceramente, acho que o bichinho ficaria cego!! O.o  
Pois é, né... e o que foi o striptease que o Sevvie fez?? – beta1 cai da cadeira e passa cinco minutos jogada no chão – Puta que pariu! Só de pensar nesse peitoral – é do jeito que a beta1 gosta! Não é descabelado, mas também não é um Tony Ramos... eca! -, no abdômen totalmente definido – beta1 imagina a si própria esfregando roupa nessa área -, nas cicatrizes espalhadas pelo corpo – isso é coisa de macho! "Aiiii, que loucuuuura!"- E de repente o homem está de cueca!! Não, não... e não é uma cueca qualquer... é uma cueca BOXER PRETA!!! Vocês conseguiram captar a mensagem?? Conseguiram?? CUECA BOXER PRETA! CUECA BOXER PRETA E JUSTA!! DESTACANDO A PROEMINÊNCIA, A SALIÊNCIA, O RELEVO EXISTENTE ENTRE AS PERNAS!! – beta1 cai da cadeira e passa quarenta e cinco minutos jogada no chão. – E depois de toda essa visão, depois da Hermione lamber os lábios inúmeras vezes, depois de um beijo cheio de língua, depois do Severo esfregar sua estimulação pelo ventre da Hermione, depois da Hermione massagear e dar umas boas pegadas aquele traseiro SENSACIONAL do Severo, depois do Severo passar aquela mão MAGNÍFICA pelo corpo todo da Hermione, depois que a Hermione está PRONTA E DISPOSTA, QUENTE DE DESEJO, a autora pega um balde de água quase congelada e joga em cima de nós leitoras. COMO ASSIM?? Até a voz da cabeça do Sevvie ficou revoltada! Eu já estava subindo pelas paredes aqui... OMG!! Mas tudo bem, tudo bem. A gente releva e perdoa a autora porque sabemos que o próximo capítulo não terá limões, e sim um LIMOEIRO INTEIRO!! TE DEDICO PEARLE!! Háaaaa!! Sim, meu povo, o próximo capítulo é sexo puro! E sexo na cama, é sexo no chão, é sexo na cadeira, é sexo na cozinha, é sexo no banheiro, é sexo em tudo quanto é lugar!! Háaaa! Bom, é sexo quase em todos esses lugares... mas vocês viram um trechinho do negócio, né? Como o beta2 mesmo disse, preparem-se! Tenham um banheiro por perto porque vocês vão precisar!! – beta1 com sorriso diabólico – Ah, e Hermione, querida, nós sabemos que você tentou... mas não basta tentar!! Você tem que usar a varinha!! Prenda esse deus do sexo na sua cama e parta para o ataque!! Agora só resta o chuveirinho para te consolar, fiaa... Pois é, né gente... se vocês querem saber o que tem por baixo daquela boxer preta, as medidas do instrumento e a potência do negócio... não percam o próximo capítulo de Dançando com Bruxas! Beijos da beta1 e pelo amor de Deus, REVIEWS!! Ah, e __Gabrielle Briant__... realmente, onde é que vocês estava, menina? ONDE?? Rs! Obrigada por ter vindo prestigiar a fic! Ela é realmente viciante! E você não terá que esperar muito para assistir de camarote a expressão do desejo horizontal desse casal mais do que caliente!! O próximo capítulo promete, fiaa! É clímax atrás de clímax! "Ai, que loucuuuuura!" E eu adoooro suas fics, viu? Finalizando: Pessoas, estarei mais tarde na página de reviews para a entrega do Oscar, ok? Beijo da beta1! Paz de Cristo e REVIEWS!! o/_

_**Nota do beta2: **__Sua mensagem está sendo encaminhada para a caixa de mensagens e estará sujeita a cobranças após o sinal... REVIEWS!! – beta1: o beta2 continua na beira do cu do mundo, mas ele já enviou por email o coment do capt. 19, ok? REVIEWS!!_


	19. A dança mais velha que o mundo

_**Título original:**__ Dances With Witches_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Spoilers**__: N__ada de importante_

_**Sumário:**__Severo Snape perde uma aposta mágica. A conseqüência? Aprender a dançar o Tango com Hermione Granger. Uma novela bem humorada e cheia de cenas picantes._

_**Disclaimer: **__Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brother. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Nota dos betas**__: O__s créditos desta fanfic são totalmente e somente da autora__ Pearle.__ July Granger apenas fez a tradução para o português e nós betamos e postamos. :)_**  
**

**Dançando com Bruxas**

**por ****Pearle**

**traduzido por July Granger**

**beta-read por nathsnape e Gi Liminha**

* * *

_**Aviso:**__ O capítulo seguinte é NC-17 por conter atividade sexual. Por favor, pule o capítulo se essa não for a sua praia. Você foi avisado! Ainda está aqui? Então divirta-se!_

**Capítulo 19: A dança mais velha que o mundo ou Aniversário de Hermione**

Severo estava nervoso quando bateu na porta de Hermione. Ele não podia evitar sentir isso, pois as coisas estavam começando a mudar para eles hoje à noite. Ele só esperava que tudo ocorresse bem.

Hermione estava ansiosa o dia todo. Ela havia recebido várias corujas com mensagens de feliz aniversário dos amigos. Mensagem de todo mundo, mas ela queria escutar uma em particular. Ficar mergulhada em uma banheira quente foi a solução encontrada para diminuir a ansiedade durante à tarde. Toda sua calma foi por água abaixo quando ouviu a batida na porta.

Os olhos de Severo se arregalaram quando viu a mulher em frente a ele. Hermione estava usando um vestido estilo Trouxa de veludo azul royal. O vestido abraçava suas curvas, com decote na frente e as costas à mostra. O vestido lembrava aquele que ela tinha usado na exposição de dança. O cabelo parecia uma cascata sobre suas costas.

- Você está... linda. - As palavras saíram como um sussurro enquanto ele apreciava a visão em frente a ele. Severo entrou no apartamento e abraçou Hermione. Ele a beijou gentilmente antes de remover sua capa. Ele estava vestido da mesma forma em que estava nas celebrações do Ministério. Um paletó de veludo preto, uma camisa cinza escuro que podia ser vista em seus punhos e colarinho,e uma calça preta completava suas vestimentas. - Nós temos alguns minutos antes de ir para o restaurante. Tem uma coisa que quero te dar.

Severo tirou uma pequena caixa embrulhada em papel prateado brilhante e envolvido em uma larga fita dourada.

- Feliz aniversário, Hermione.

- Severo, obrigada! - Hermione envolveu o pescoço dele com os braços em um abraço bem apertado e se sentou no sofá para abrir o presente dele.

Era difícil dizer quem estava mais nervoso naquele momento. Severo parou ansiosamente perto da porta, ainda incerto da etiqueta mais adequada.

Hermione bateu de leve com a mão no sofá enquanto ela olhava o presente.

- Prata e ouro, hein! Sente-se aqui comigo enquanto abro o presente.

Depois que ele se sentou perto dela, Hermione tirou a fita e removeu o papel prateado. Com uma curiosidade imensa ela olhou para a bolsa prateada com o desenho de uma única folha. Uma rápida olhada para o rosto de Severo não lhe deu nenhuma pista. Ela tirou a caixa de veludo de dentro da bolsa e abriu com os dedos trêmulos.

- Oh Meu Deus, Severo! É lindo! Eu não posso acreditar! - Os dedos dela acariciaram a superfície da folha antes dela se virar para abraçá-lo e beijá-lo. Levou alguns minutos antes de ela olhar cuidadosamente para o colar.

Com um suspiro de alívio, Severo perguntou.

- Posso dizer que você gostou do presente? - Ele estava avaliando o quanto deveria contar para ela sobre seu estranho encontro com a prima de Sibila quando comprou o pingente.

Hermione tirou o colar de sua caixa.

- Sim, eu gostei! Superou minhas expectativas! Você coloca para mim? - Hermione deu o colar para Severo antes de lhe dar as costas. Ela juntou os cabelos para um lado para que ele pudesse colocar o pingente em torno do pescoço dela.

Severo colocou o pingente no lugar e abotoou o fecho. As mãos dele se moveram para os ombros dela quando ele beijou sua nuca. O vestido deixava as costas dela à mostra, permitindo a Severo a oportunidade de dar uma série de beijos ao longo de sua espinha. Ele sorriu diabolicamente quando sentiu um arrepio passar por todo corpo dela. A voz dele era baixa e sexy quando sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Feliz aniversário Hermione. A minha intenção é tornar esse aniversário inesquecível. - Ele estava satisfeito de ver que ela tremeu com as palavras dele. Severo se levantou e estendeu a mão para ela.

- Venha, está na hora de sair. Provavelmente você vai ficar interessada na história desse pingente que você está usando.

Hermione cobriu o pingente com a mão. Ele parecia brilhar com uma luz própria.

- Você vai me contar sobre o colar durante o jantar? Ele é absolutamente lindo! Muito obrigada! - Ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele.

Severo estava ligeiramente desconfortável com a gratidão dela, secretamente agradecido por ela estar feliz com o presente dele.

- De nada. Podemos ir? - Ele a ajudou colocar a capa dela antes de colocar a sua.

- Onde fica o _Opção Bruxa_? - Ela perguntou quando estavam do lado de fora do prédio dela.

- Fica na parte bruxa de Londres, não muito longe do Beco Diagonal. _'Ou da Folha de Esmeralda'_, ele pensou.

Severo envolveu Hermione com os braços, a capa dele envolvendo os dois.

- Segure em mim. Vou nos aparatar. - Um barulho alto cortou o ar da noite quando eles desapareceram.

* * *

O _Opção Bruxa_ era o novo restaurante, realmente requintado. O restaurante era elegante e de muito bom gosto. Todos os altos funcionários do Ministério e as celebridades locais podiam ser vistas jantando lá. Ainda mais tendo dois heróis da batalha final, um deles o indecifrável Mestre de Poções da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Era o suficiente para causar agitação, não importando que tipo de pessoas o restaurante atendia. 

Hermione estava acostumada a ver pessoas se virando para olhá-la. Ela era muito visível nas aulas dela e quando encontrava Harry e Rony para jantar. Harry podia deixar o ambiente profundamente silencioso só por adentrá-lo. Ele passou a andar rápido e sentar em um canto para não atrair indesejada atenção.

Severo nunca se sentiu confortável com a atenção recebida depois da morte do Lorde das Trevas. Ele viu nisso uma maneira de se redimir das transgressões cometidas em sua juventude, nada mais. Enquanto ele não reclamava disso, seu novo status lhe trouxe uma onda de bruxas que apareciam de repente e ele logo ficou cansado dessa baboseira. Elas não tinham muito o que falar. Elas conversavam sobre as últimas tendências em robes ou sobre um artigo do _Semanário Bruxo_. Se ele mencionasse _Poções Hoje _ou _Ars Alchemica_ elas poderiam ficar com uma expressão confusa. Ele achava que ele era mais feliz em sua própria companhia do que na companhia delas.

Hermione era diferente. A mente dela funcionava na velocidade da luz. Ela podia mudar de um assunto para outro com uma velocidade incrível. Ela estava sempre atualizada com os mais variados assuntos. O trabalho deles na Poção Mata-Cão era mais avançado do que qualquer pesquisa feita atualmente. Os professores dela em Cambridge eram tolos em desprezá-la sem uma segunda olhada. Ele tinha certeza de que ela poderia ensiná-los várias coisas sobre suas próprias áreas de atuação, sabendo que gostava de pesquisar sobre qualquer coisa.

Severo balançou sua cabeça e sorriu. Era a irritante sabe-tudo que tinha o perturbado por sete anos. A aluna que entregava 1,20 m de pergaminho quando ele tinha pedido somente 60 cm porque não conseguia condensar o volume de informações que as respostas dela continham.

Durante o jantar, Severo relatou as circunstâncias estranhas que estavam por trás do pingente. Hermione estava fascinada em ouvir os detalhes. A mão dela acariciou o colar muitas vezes. A conversa deles mudou para a Poção Mata-Cão e para o artigo sobre Aritmancia que eles tinham visto na noite anterior antes de ler artigos que interessavam a cada um deles.

Demoraram para terminar o jantar, apreciando a companhia um do outro antes de voltar para o apartamento dela.

* * *

Severo balançou sua mão. O som da música preencheu o ambiente. Notas suaves de Summer Wind, cantado por Frank Sinatra flutuavam sobre eles. Era a música que ela costumava usar para ensinar valsa a um de seus alunos por causa do aniversário de casamento dele. 

- Dance comigo.

Hermione colocou as mãos nos ombros de Severo. Os braços dele envolveram a cintura dela, puxando-a para perto dele. Eles moveram lentamente com a música. Severo abaixou sua cabeça. Ele mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha dela antes de deixar uma trilha de beijos ao longo da lateral do pescoço dela. Ele foi recompensado com um gemido. Os braços dela envolveram o pescoço dele. Ele moveu uma das mãos para apertar gentilmente o seio dela por cima do veludo macio do vestido. Ele podia sentir o mamilo intumescido por cima do tecido.

- Fique comigo hoje à noite, Severo. Faça amor comigo. - A voz de Hermione era rouca.

Ele observou os olhos dela brilharem enquanto eles balançavam ao som da música. Ele podia ver luxúria, desejo e necessidade dentro dos olhos dela. As pupilas dela estavam totalmente dilatadas, tornando os olhos dela tão escuros quanto os dele. Ele mal conseguia ver os flocos dourados que normalmente iluminavam o castanho claro. A voz dele era suave, melodiosa.

- Você tem certeza de que é isso que você quer, Hermione? Você tem certeza de que eu sou o quê você quer? Não haverá volta depois desta noite. Eu disse a você antes; não sou um homem fácil. Não irei dividir você com ninguém. Se nós fizermos amor hoje à noite, significará que você me pertence. - Ela tinha uma necessidade louca de senti-lo enfiado dentro dela, quente de desejo.

Severo estudou os olhos dela, as janelas da alma. A respiração dela se tornou irregular. Ele observou a mão dela mover lentamente por toda a extensão do peito dele. Os olhos dela encontraram os dele quando a mão dela acariciou gentilmente o volume na calça dele.

- Eu não consigo imaginar estar com mais ninguém, Severo. - Ela era dele. Ninguém mais punha fogo no sangue dela como ele fazia.

Os beijos dele marcaram a alma dela. Eles se abraçaram bem apertado, a boca de Severo deixando uma trilha de beijos ao longo da pele quente dela, enquanto eles iam para o quarto de Hermione. Ele abriu o vestido dela. O tecido caiu como uma poça nos pés dela, deixando-a somente com uma calcinha pequena e uma cinta-liga. Ela se virou para tirar a colcha que cobria a cama. Severo se moveu para trás dela, suas mãos segurando a cintura dela, puxando-a contra sua ereção rija. Os dedos dele deslizaram para baixo do material fino da calcinha dela, brincando com os pêlos do sexo dela.

Hermione gemia enquanto ela perdia as forças das pernas. Ela se apoiou nos braços dele, sentindo o membro dele contra suas nádegas. Ela desejava senti-lo dentro dela. Parecia que ela sempre havia o esperado.

Os dedos dele seguraram o topo da calcinha dela e lentamente puxou-a em direção ao meio das pernas dela. Ela se virou para beijá-lo, o corpo dela moldado ao dele. Um braço nas costas dela puxava-a contra ele, enquanto que o outro deslizava entre os corpos deles para provocar o sexo dela. Hermione tentava se mover o mais próximo daqueles dedos. A sensação da camisa de seda fria contrastava com a pele quente dela.

As mãos dele se moveram para as costas dela.

- Deite na cama. - Ele sussurrou um feitiço e as roupas dele desapareceram, permitindo Hermione ficar fascinada com o corpo dele. Ele era alto, uma cabeça mais alto do que ela, com ombros largos e cintura estreita. A linha de pêlos que vinha de seu umbigo descia até terminar numa massa espessa de pêlos pretos. Seu pênis, duro e longo, despontava orgulhoso do ninho de pêlos. Ela estava hipnotizada, observando o membro dele pulsar gentilmente quando ele alcançou a perna nua dela.

Severo colocou o pé de Hermione em seu peito largo. Ele lentamente tirou a meia-calça de seda da perna dela, provocando o interior da coxa enquanto fazia isso. Ele plantou beijos a partir do joelho enquanto expunha a pele dela. Ambas as pernas receberam a mesma doce tortura. Ela estava sem fôlego quando ele se moveu para deitar ao lado dela na cama.

Ela olhou o comprimento e a espessura do membro rijo dele. Ele era muito mais largo que dos garotos que ela tinha experimentado no passado. Não havia dúvida de que ele era um bruxo adulto. Ela também tinha escutado os boatos vindos das bruxas que tinham dormido com ele depois da batalha final, mas ela achava que essas histórias eram exageradas. Agora ela percebeu que elas não tinham falado toda a verdade sobre seu "encanto". Ela tinha dúvidas se isso fazia jus a ele.

Severo observou os olhos dela, tantas emoções, tantas perguntas passavam pela face dela. Ele tinha bastante experiência na arte de dar prazer a mulheres. Ele sempre foi um homem que satisfazia suas próprias necessidades.

O Lord das Trevas sempre disponibilizava as mulheres dos outros Comensais da Morte para satisfazê-los como se elas fossem prostitutas; os seguidores não tinham escolha. Os serviços de suas mulheres eram prova de lealdade ao Lord. A maioria dos outros Comensais da Morte não conseguia entender o porquê dele ser o preferido das mulheres. Severo aprendeu muito tempo atrás que era mais prazeroso para um homem se a mulher estivesse totalmente disposta e receptiva.

Enquanto Severo considerava sexo um comichão a ser coçado, achava também que era um piquenique para os sentidos. Paladar, tato, visão, audição e olfato, todos para serem apreciados. Ele adorava o gosto do sexo da mulher, a sensação da pele macia, tão diferente da pele dele. A visão dos seios, dos mamilos intumescendo de prazer, mudando de cor. Ele revelava seu poder quando estava com suas parceiras e se deleitava com isso. Embora não aparentasse, sua reputação como amante e o tamanho do seu "equipamento" tomavam proporções de uma fábula. Severo permitia que essas histórias aumentassem, contribuindo para o seu ar misterioso.

Hoje à noite seria diferente. Ele tinha dormido com as esposas dos outros Comensais da Morte, freqüentado bordéis na Travessa do Tranco para saciar suas necessidades, e se aproveitou das gostosinhas que o procuraram depois que seu status mudou de espião para herói.

Hoje à noite ele realmente se importava com a mulher que ele iria fazer amor. Hoje à noite eles iriam fazer amor, não só sexo. Ele planejava ser o último homem dela. Hoje à noite era para ela. Ele poderia apreciar, mas ele queria que ela soubesse a sensação de ser levada às alturas. A mão dele acariciou lentamente o braço dela, massageando gentilmente do ombro até o cotovelo e também as costas enquanto ela observava o corpo nu dele. Ele riu quando viu a expressão dos olhos dela.

- Vai encaixar. Nossos corpos foram feitos para encaixar um no outro. - Ele se deitou de lado, sua cabeça apoiada em uma de suas mãos, a outra continuava acariciar o braço dela enquanto ele observava os olhos dela deslizar por todo seu corpo, a mão dela hesitante em explorar o peito dele.

Ele não queria perguntar. Ele realmente não queria saber. Ele estava feliz em sua ignorância. Severo inspirou profundamente antes de questioná-la sobre o assunto que martelava em sua cabeça.

- Hermione, você já esteve com um homem?

- Você está perguntando se sou virgem? - Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram quando ela olhou para Severo.

- Eu não quero te magoar. Eu só... preciso saber. - A voz dele era suave.

- Eu sei que não tenho muita experiência, mas... não, eu não sou virgem. Para ser sincera, antes de conhecer você, eu não estava interessada em sexo. Eu transei com alguns garotos, mas não foi lá essas coisas. - Ela começou a resfolegar enquanto tentava expressar o que ela sentia. - Você tem alguma coisa. Eu não consigo explicar.

O sorriso dele era terno, a voz dele era quente.

- Hoje, a noite é sua. Deixa-me mostrar todo o prazer que você perdeu. - Arrogante? Absolutamente. Verdade? Sem a menor dúvida.

Hermione tremeu quando o som da voz dele a excitou ainda mais. Severo se moveu sobre a bruxa excitada, apreciando a sensação de pele deslizando sobre pele. O beijo dele começou lento, atiçando fogo entre os dois. Línguas duelavam por controle. Mãos brincavam com a pele sensível. Hermione se curvou quando ela sentiu a perna dele deslizar por entre as dela, separando-as gentilmente.

- Oh, Deus! - Ela gemeu quando ele beijou o maxilar dela.

Um grunhido foi a única resposta dela. Ele mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha dela enquanto continuava acariciar o lado do pescoço dela. As mãos dele se moveram para apalpar e acariciar os seios dela, envolvendo-os com a mão e provocando os mamilos intumescidos. A boca de Severo deixou uma trilha de beijos ao longo da clavícula dela, e moveu para reverenciar o seio dela pousando sua boca e língua para intumescer o mamilo ainda mais antes de dar a mesma atenção ao outro seio.

O nome dele era uma oração e uma maldição quando escapou de seus lábios.

- Severo... - ela gemeu.

- Eu quero que você aproveite. Nós temos a noite toda. - A voz dele, macia e sexy, enviava choques elétricos por todo corpo dela.

Severo continuou a se mover lentamente para as partes inferiores do corpo dela, parando para lamber e mordiscar aleatoriamente a carne aquecida dela. Ele enfiou a língua no umbigo dela, antes de provocar a pele sensível de seu quadril. Os músculos dela contraíram quando ele mordiscou a pele flexível e logo em seguida relaxou-os com a língua. O cheiro almiscarado do sexo dela preencheu as narinas dele quando ele enfiou o nariz nos pêlos macios que cobriam o púbis dela.

Hermione estava ofegante. Ela mal conseguia falar quando ele enfiou o nariz e a boca no sexo dela.

- Severo, você não... - Ele olhou para poder vê-la olhando para ele. O desejo nos olhos negros dele a fizeram silenciar.

- Eu não tenho que fazer isso? – a voz dele era rouca - Ninguém nunca te deu prazer antes? Confie em mim, isso é muito mais para minha satisfação do que para sua.

O brilho no olhar dela foi mais do que ele esperava. Ele iria devagar. Ela teve contato só com garotos até agora. As incursões dela pelo sexo foram provavelmente frustrantes e seus parceiros não se preocuparam em satisfazê-la. Era óbvio que ela nunca havia estado com um bruxo adulto antes. Havia tanta coisa que ele podia ensinar a ela, tanta coisa para eles descobrirem juntos.

Ele não queria nada mais do que penetrar dentro dela com seu membro intumescido. Ele queria jogá-la contra o colchão e pensar só na sua própria satisfação. Ao invés disso, ele se segurou. A noite era para o prazer dela, mas ele também se beneficiaria.

A boca de Severo deslizou pelo sexo dela para lamber o interior da coxa. Ela arqueou o corpo para fora do colchão, tentando desesperadamente guiá-lo para onde ela queria que ele a tocasse mais. Os dedos dele abriram vagarosamente o sexo dela, acariciando gentilmente o clitóris dela. Um dedo longo e flexível tracejou os pequenos lábios do sexo dela para encontrar a entrada úmida.

Hermione gemeu quando ela sentiu as mãos dele em sua pele aquecida. Ela havia experimentado isso em si própria com algum sucesso, mas nunca tinha sentido nada parecido com aquilo antes. Ela estava reduzida a pequenos gemidos quando ele deslizou seu dedo dentro dela. As mãos seguraram o lençol quando ela sentiu uma onda de eletricidade passar por todo corpo dela.

Severo ficou maravilhado com o fato de ela ser tão apertada. Ele estava bem servido. O pau dele poderia entrar, mas ele iria devagar, iria permiti-la ajustar ao tamanho dele antes de dar seu próprio prazer a ela. O braço dele no quadril dela ajudou a mantê-la no lugar.

Sem pensar, ele mordeu o interior da coxa dela, marcando-a e fazendo-a sangrar. A língua dele alcançou a mordida, o gosto de sangue em sua boca. Ele se dirigiu para o sexo dela, sentiu o gosto da essência dela. Severo parou. Um pequeno encantamento que ele sabia era o passo final para torná-la só sua. Como se ele tivesse voltado de um delírio, Severo percebeu que na verdade tinha feito os dois primeiros passos de um ritual antigo antes de voltar a si. O feitiço era Magia Negra. Ele queria saber se ela soube que ele tinha ido tão longe para uni-la a ele.

Beber o sangue de seu amante, só uma gota era necessário, era o primeiro passo. Sentir o gosto do líquido almiscarado do sexo dela era o segundo. Tudo que ele precisava para completar o ritual era dizer o encantamento e ela seria dele para sempre. Se fosse algum tempo atrás, ele seguiria em frente e teria completado o feitiço sem o conhecimento dela. Ele percebeu que não era mais aquele homem. Por mais que ele a quisesse só para ele, não iria executar o ritual antigo sem a permissão dela. Chegaria o momento no futuro em que eles poderiam, juntos, executar o ritual e unir um ao outro. Quando ela estivesse disposta a ser só dele, agora e para sempre, de acordo com o ritual. Ele iria esperar que ela estivesse pronta para se entregar a ele, desejar somente ele.

A noite era para ela aproveitar. Severo voltou sua atenção totalmente para a tarefa prazerosa com a mão. Dois dedos deslizaram dentro dela. A boca de Severo encontrou o clitóris dela, sugando-o delicadamente, a língua serpenteando em torno da pequena elevação, primeiro lambendo lentamente, antes de aumentar a velocidade da pressão de sua língua. O gosto dela estava além de qualquer coisa que ele tenha imaginado. Céu puro. Ele aumentou a sucção, sentindo o corpo dela estremecer em resposta aos atos dele. Ele podia sentir as paredes delas apertarem os dedos dele enquanto ele os deslizava para frente e para trás dentro do corpo dela. Aço revestido de cetim pulsava contra ele. O pau dele pulsou quando ele sentiu o quão apertado ela segurou os dedos dele. Ele simplesmente não podia imaginar o tanto que era apertado o calor do corpo dela. No mesmo momento em que ele aumentou a sucção do clitóris dela, ele pôde sentir o orgasmo dela começar. Os músculos dela apertaram os dedos dele quando ela sentiu o orgasmo.

A cabeça de Hermione balançou de um lado para outro quando ela alcançou uma nova onda de emoção. O orgasmo a varreu, enviando choques elétricos por todo o corpo dela. Hermione achou difícil respirar quando onda após onda de prazer a atingiu. O nome dele era apenas um gemido saído dos lábios dela. Ela levou vários minutos antes que pudesse pensar claramente outra vez.

O som do nome dele só serviu para aumentar a excitação dele. A língua de Severo entrou no calor do sexo dela, as mãos dele segurando o quadril dela na cama. Ele lambeu lentamente para cima e para baixo entre os pequenos lábios molhados dela antes de enfiar novamente a língua na abertura dela. Ele ainda podia sentir os músculos das paredes dela contraindo depois do orgasmo.

Ele se moveu lentamente sobre o corpo dela, permitindo que a fricção da pele deles aumentasse o desejo dele. Ele lambeu e sugou o mamilo dela, provocando a protuberância quando Hermione se contorceu embaixo dele.

- Oh Deus! Severo! - a voz dela estava ofegante - Por favor...

- Por favor? O que você quer? - A vibração da voz dele contra a pele sensibilizada enviou um choque para o já estimulando clitóris.

- Eu quero você. Eu quero o seu pau duro dentro de mim! Por favor, eu preciso sentir você! - As mãos de Hermione apertaram as nádegas dele, puxando-o em direção a ela.

Severo colocou a cabeça de seu pau na entrada lubrificada do sexo dela. Ele podia sentir as mãos dela na bunda dele, o querendo. A voz dele era lenta, quase um grunhido.

- Hermione, abra seus olhos. Olhe para mim. Eu preciso ver você.

Os olhos de Hermione encontraram o olhar negro dele. A intimidade do olhar dele foi muito maior do que qualquer coisa que ela já tinha sentido antes. A respiração dela era irregular quando ele penetrou facilmente dentro do corpo receptivo dela. A respiração dela acelerou quando o corpo dela envolveu totalmente o membro dele. Ele era duro e quente, e a preencheu como nenhum outro fez. Ela observou os olhos dele vidrarem quando ele se inclinou para manter o quadril dela. A língua de Severo entrava e saía da boca de Hermione enquanto ele mantinha o corpo na mesma posição, permitido que ela se ajustasse ao tamanho dele. Ela podia sentir o membro dele pulsando dentro dela quando ela tentou mover contra ele.

As mãos dela puxaram o corpo dele, o quadril movia contra ele, mostrando que ela estava preparada. Severo moveu vagarosamente, com estocadas pouco profundas para que eles pudesse aumentar a penetração. Hermione se deixou levar. Ela gemeu dentro da boca dele, destruindo o que havia restado do controle dele. As estocadas dele que se tornaram mais fortes, mais duras, mais profundas, mais irregulares do que antes. Ela seguia os movimentos dele, o quadril dela se levantava para permitir que ele fosse o mais profundo possível. O pau dele avançava mais e mais dentro do corpo receptivo dela. E isso era para ela. Severo queria senti-la alcançar o prazer antes de ter seu alívio. Ele podia sentir as paredes dela se apertarem em torno dele quando outro orgasmo a inundou. Severo abaixou sua cabeça e lambeu o mamilo antes de sugar a carne do seio dela. Ele se moveu por cima do corpo dela tentando restabelecer um pouco de controle.

A respiração dele era quente na orelha dela. As palavras dele, um sussurro rouco, fizeram-na alcançar o clímax novamente.

- Tão... apertada. Tão... fodidamente... apertada. - Ele sentiu o começo do orgasmo dela, o sexo dela o apertando. A pressão apertava cada vez mais o pau dele.

Ele se entregou as suas próprias necessidades, dando investidas dentro do calor receptivo dela. A sensação do orgasmo de Hermione junto com a fricção no pau dele enquanto ele entrava e saía no canal apertado dela, fez ele chegar ao clímax, derramando seu esperma bem fundo no corpo dela. O quadril dele foi para frente mais uma vez, mais algumas estocadas e ele estava exausto.

Severo se apoiou ao lado dela, não querendo jogar o peso dele sobre ela. O membro dele escorregou para fora do calor do corpo dela, deixando-o momentaneamente perdido. Ele se moveu para o lado dela, puxando-a contra ele. Ela apoiou a cabeça no pescoço dele, jogando uma perna possessivamente por cima da coxa dele, para descansar entre as pernas dele. A mão dela alcançou o peito dele, brincando com os pêlos que circundavam os mamilos dele, antes de tracejar uma das cicatrizes mais proeminentes no ombro dele.

O peito dele e as costas pareciam um mapa rodoviário com linhas brancas e prateadas que contavam silenciosamente os anos de espionagem, os anos que ele foi torturado pelos sádicos. Lágrimas apareceram nos olhos dela quando ela pensou nos anos que ele sofreu sozinho.

Ele estava brincando com uma massa de cachos cor de mel que repousava nas costas dela. Ele percebeu a mudança no humor dela. Um dedo sobre o queixo dela fez os olhos dela encararem os dele. O sorriso dele, tão raro, tão aberto, derreteu o coração dela.

- Hermione, feliz aniversário. - Ela derreteu com o toque dele; foi esse homem cáustico, difícil e sarcástico que trouxe a ela prazer indescritível. Esse foi o verdadeiro presente dela. Não o pingente ou o prazer que emergiu dela. Foi entrar no coração dele. O sorriso dele, a ternura dele dada tão abertamente foi o verdadeiro presente dela.

Ela se aconchegou profundamente nos ombros dele, feliz e sonolenta por aquela intimidade compartilhada.

- Eu nunca tive a chance de sentir seu gosto. - Ela murmurou languidamente.

Severo brincou com a massa de cabelo que estava sobre o braço dele, envolvendo as costas dela, a outra mão acariciava a mão dela que estava sobre o peito dele.

- Descanse, nós temos a noite toda. Todo o fim de semana se você quiser.

Hermione sabia que ele estava se referindo a festa n'A Toca no dia seguinte.

- Hunn. Você vai.

Severo riu.

- Eu só estava pensando em você. - A respiração dela estava tranqüila. Ele não tinha certeza se ela havia escutado o comentário dele. Não importava. Enquanto ele tinha aversão em socializar com qualquer pessoa, ele podia encarar A Toca por ela.

_'__Vá para o inferno! O que está acontecendo com você, cara?'_ Depois de ter conseguido o que queria, a voz da cabeça dele voltou com um novo tom. Foi no momento em que Hermione se moveu contra ele. A perna que descansava entre as coxas dele moveu para deslizar sobre o membro excitado. A sensação de cetim da coxa dela provocou nova ereção e sossegou a voz da cabeça dele.

Os dedos de Hermione seguiram a linha de pêlos do umbigo dele até a ereção. Os dedos dela brincaram com o escroto embaixo do membro rijo, provocando a pele sensível. A respiração difícil dele disse que ela está fazendo algo certo. Severo podia sentir a mão de Hermione envolver e massagear as bolas dele. Evidentemente ela decidiu não dormir.

- Hermione, eu disse a você, a noite é sua. É o seu aniversário. - Ela estava produzido choques elétricos por toda espinha dele.

- Certo, a noite é minha. - Hermione ficou em cima do quadril dele. O pau dele ereto, novamente pressionando a bunda dela quando ela se sentou sobre o estômago dele. Ela segurou os pulsos dele com as mãos. Ele permitiu que ela movesse as mãos dele por trás da cabeça dele, uma mão segurava os pulsos juntos. Ela arrepiou quando ele sugou um mamilo dela, os seios dela movendo contra a boca dele quando ela estava abaixo da cabeça dele. Ela pressionou as mãos dele.

- Não se mexa. Elas estão grudadas aqui. Entendeu? - Os olhos dela observavam os dele.

Severo permaneceu em silêncio, curioso para saber o que ela tinha planejado. Ela beijou o peito dele, dando atenção aos mamilos dele da mesma forma que ele havia feito com ela. Um grunhido escapou da garganta dele, os músculos estavam tensos quando ela lambeu e sugou a pele sensível que ficava entre o corpo e a perna, o pau dele pulsava gentilmente com os movimentos dela. Hermione se posicionou entre as coxas dele, ficando sobre os calcanhares dela.

Ela se deu a chance de realmente olhar para o membro dele. Era longo e grosso. A virilha dele estava coberta de pêlos pretos. Ela passou os dedos por entre os pêlos, percebendo como a respiração dele mudava quando ela provocava a base do pênis dele.

Severo permaneceu quieto enquanto observava Hermione explorar o corpo dele. O toque dela estava deixando-o louco, mas ele ainda tinha controle.

A cabeça dela abaixou, a língua rosada lambia o líquido que saía do topo da cabeça do pênis dele. _'Salgado, não é ruim',_ ela pensou enquanto continuava lambendo a ponta da cabeça do membro dele.

Os olhos de Severo brilharam com luxúria quando observou a língua de Hermione deslizar em torno da cabeça de seu pau. Ele perdeu o fôlego quando ela enfiou a cabeça do membro na boca. Era uma tortura prazerosa quando ela lentamente lambia todo o comprimento do membro dele como se fosse um pirulito.

O corpo dele se mexeu para encontrar a boca de Hermione. As mãos ainda estavam unidas embaixo da cabeça dele como ela havia exigido. Severo queria deslizar as mãos dele por baixo da massa sedosa dos cabelos de Hermione. Ele lutou contra o desejo de segurar a cabeça dela para guiá-la. Ela era inexperiente em sexo, mas o que lhe faltava em técnica, compensava em entusiasmo, ele achava. Os olhos dela brilhavam de vontade, o desejo óbvio por ele na face dela estava destruindo o lendário autocontrole dele. Ele não conseguia se lembrar de ninguém que o quisesse com tanto desejo quanto ela.

Ele começou a perder o controle quando ela colocou todo o membro dele na boca quente e úmida. Hermione sugou todo comprimento para dentro e para fora de sua boca, usando o movimento que lembrava de livros e de ouvir outras garotas do dormitório dela comentarem. A respiração de Severo se tornou ofegante quando ele se aproximava do ápice. A voz dele estava rouca de emoção.

- Hermione, espere! - Ele moveu para afastá-la antes de ejacular.

Ela afastou as mãos dele e aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos. Uma das mãos segurava as bolas dele. Ela podia sentir as bolas dele se movendo para cima. Ele arqueou as costas, o corpo rígido. Severo urrou o nome dela quando o orgasmo dele chegou, seu esperma quente inundou a boca de Hermione.

Hermione se sentou, um sorriso nos lábios. Ela observou Severo, os olhos fechados, as mãos unidas no travesseiro embaixo da cabeça dele. Quando ele conseguiu controlar a respiração, ele abriu os olhos e olhou para ela.

Severo pensou que ela nunca pareceu tão sexy. Ele a puxou para um abraço e a beijou, sentindo o próprio gosto em sua boca.

- Você parece muito satisfeita consigo mesma. - ele disse, depois de se sentar novamente ao lado dela. Hermione soltou uma risadinha.

- Esta foi uma... experiência excitante! Foi realmente. Eu nunca fiz isso antes. Li alguns livros e ouvi algumas garotas falaram sobre isso, mas essa foi a primeira vez que realmente fiz isso.

Severo riu do deslumbramento óbvio dela.

- Então estou honrado. Você sempre aprendeu rápido. - Ela estava mordendo o lábio inferior, um hábito que ele sabia, depois de tê-la como sua aluna por vários anos, que ela queria fazer uma pergunta. - O quê?

As mãos dela se moveram mais uma vez para as partes inferiores dele.

- Depois de quanto tempo você pode... fazer de novo?

- Meu Deus! O que eu criei? Por que você está perguntando?

- Só para saber.

- Eu não sou tão jovem quanto eu costumava ser. Posso ser um bruxo, mas mesmo assim preciso de um tempo. Não se preocupe, ainda não terminei com você. - Ele se moveu para brincar com os seios dela, puxando e acariciando o mamilo dela, apertando delicadamente a carne macia, antes de dispensar o mesmo tratamento com outro seio.

- Severo, obrigada.

A seriedade na voz dela chamou atenção nele. Ele olhou profundamente nos olhos dela, os dedos dele deslizando gentilmente pela bochecha dela antes de enfiá-los por entre os cabelos dela.

- Sou eu que devo agradecer. Você foi... incrível.

- Não, você não entendeu. Isso nunca aconteceu comigo.

Severo não tinha certeza se queria saber. Uma parte queria ouvir o que ela tinha para dizer. A outra parte do seu cérebro estava satisfeita por ele estar com ela agora. Por via das dúvidas...

- Hermione, você não tem que me dizer nada.

- Eu sei que não tenho. Eu quero. Eu não tenho muita experiência, mas nenhum outro me fez sentir como você fez. - Ela estava sorrindo, mergulhada numa atmosfera pós-orgasmica.

- Hermione…

- Eu não perguntarei nada a você, ok? Eu só quero que você saiba. Só isso.

_'Agora é a sua chance! Pergunte a ela sobre Potter ou Weasley. Vai! Pergunte a ela!'._ Severo quase mordeu sua língua para manter as palavras dentro de sua boca. Ele prometeu para si mesmo que não iria perguntar a ela, não importava o quanto ele queria saber. Ao invés disso, ele acenou silenciosamente com a cabeça.

- O quê? Posso dizer que você quer perguntar alguma coisa? - Hermione estava passando a mão inconscientemente por todo o peito dele.

- Você é sempre tão exigente?

- Sim. - ela disse com um sorrisinho. - O que você quer me perguntar?

Ele não podia. Está bem, ele podia. Com grande receio, ele perguntou.

- Potter? Weasley?

Hermione caiu na risada.

- Você está me perguntando se Harry e eu? Ou Rony e eu já...? Severo, eles são como irmãos para mim! Oh, Deus!

- Você e Weasley saíram juntos. - E isto era a constatação de um fato. Ele tentou manter o seu tom de voz neutro.

- Nós só tivemos três encontros. Nunca passou dos beijos. - Ela voltou a rir quando ela pensou em Rony e ela transando.

Severo não percebeu que ele tinha perdido a respiração. Ele se moveu para a bruxa gargalhante.

- Você acha isso engraçado, não acha? - ele lambeu a orelha dela, mordiscando-a, sugando o lóbulo da orelha dela.

As gargalhadas de Hermione morreram na garganta dela. Ela sentiu o membro duro dele cutucando a entrada do sexo dela. O quadril dela se moveu tentando empalar a si própria com o pau duro dele.

Uma olhada nos olhos dele disse para ela tudo o que ela queria saber. Necessidade, luxúria, desejo, vontade, e algo mais. Alguma coisa que ela não tinha certeza que ela podia citar ainda.

Tudo que saiu da boca dele clamava por ela, pela posse dela. Severo deu uma investida, e seu pau deslizou facilmente. Eles fizeram amor novamente, com uma urgência que nenhum dos dois podia explicar. O canal já sensibilizado de Hermione respondeu a penetração bem-vinda dele. Os músculos dela contraíram em resposta a fricção que ele estava criando. O gosto dele serviu para excitá-la além do possível. As investidas dele se tornaram profundas quando ele aumentou a velocidade. Suas investidas eram mais duras, mais rápidas e mais rápidas, levando ambos perto do limite. Eles chegaram ao clímax juntos numa explosão de sensações, juntos como se fossem um só.

Severo puxou Hermione para junto dele quando saiu de cima do corpo totalmente saciado dela. Mais uma vez, ela se aninhou ao lado dele. Ele tirou a colcha que estava do lado da cama e os cobriu. Um silencioso _nox_ deixou o quarto imerso na escuridão, a única luz vinha da janela que ficava do outro lado do quarto. Hermione sentiu os dedos dele brincarem gentilmente com os cabelos dela, convidando-a para o sono. A última coisa de que ela se lembrou antes de dormir foi Severo beijar gentilmente o topo de sua cabeça e sussurrar feliz aniversário.

Severo olhou para a bruxa adormecida em seus braços. Ao contrário dos homens Trouxas, ele nunca sentiu necessidade de dormir imediatamente depois do sexo. Ele observou Hermione sorrir enquanto ela adormecia. Ele pensou em tudo que se passou durante à noite, seu corpo respondeu mais uma vez às imagens que surgiam na cabeça dele.

Ela foi impressionante. Para alguém que tinha pouca experiência, ela foi extremamente aventureira. Parecia que ela estava disposta a experimentar qualquer coisa. Ele sabia que a disposição dela vinha mais da confiança nele que qualquer outra coisa. Confiança que ele quase havia violado essa noite. O conhecimento dele em Magia Negra era extenso. Parecia ter emergido de outros tempos estranhos, aparentemente sem consciência.

Severo voltou a pensar na lenda do pingente, pureza de coração. Alvo acreditava que isso se referia a ele, não à Hermione. Quanto de verdade tinha nessa velha história? Hermione ficou cativada quando ele lhe contou a lenda. Ela perguntou se ele poderia levá-la à loja uma tarde. Ela estava curiosa. A risada dela foi solta quando ela ouviu o nome da vendedora. Era bem sabido o que Hermione pensava sobre a adivinhação, mas, verdade ou mentira, era uma história divertida.

Hermione era pura luz. O coração dela era branco para a alma negra dele. Talvez esse fosse o plano de Alvo, ele pensou. Hermione tirá-lo de sua escuridão com a luz de seu coração, com sua alma assegurando que ele permanecesse no lado certo. Enquanto ele não gostava que Alvo manipulasse a vida dele, ele não podia negar os sentimentos dele por ela. Ela era dele agora. Mesmo que ela soubesse ou não, eles pertenciam um ao outro. O resto do mundo nunca veria esse lado que ele havia mostrado a ela. Ele nunca permitiu ninguém se aproximar tanto dele antes. Ele não tinha idéia do que o futuro lhe havia reservado, mas ele tinha certeza de que ela faria parte dele.

Ela deslizou por baixo das defesas dele e tomou posse de seu coração. O mundo o via como sarcástico, difícil e anti-social que evitava contato a todo custo. Ela resgatou um lado dele que Severo nem sabia que existia. Ela viu algo mais nele. Características que ele achava que não existia. Ele balançou a cabeça. Ela realmente pertencia à casa dela.

Severo riu para si mesmo. Ela tinha o mudado de uma forma que ela nem sabia. Havia tempos em que ele queria azarar Alvo pela sua interferência. Agora, deveria agradecer ao homem que os juntou, depois ele iria azara-lo. Definitivamente o lado mais suave de sua personalidade.

Os braços dele a abraçaram. Ele sorriu quando ele permitiu que o sono o atingisse. Havia mais surpresas que ele estava planejando mostrar para ela pela manhã. Eles tinham várias horas antes de ir para A Toca.

* * *

**Continua...**

**_Nota da autora:_**_ A forma e os passos da dança seguem informações que podem ser encontradas no site "Tango Tutorial".  
O ritual antigo que Severo quase usou tem fronteiras em Magia Negra. É usado para ligar alguém, o coração e a alma, a quem o faz. Assegura a fidelidade infalível de um cônjuge ou amante e aparecerá em um capítulo posterior. Eu gostaria de dar um toque sobre outra história que tem esse tipo de ritual com maiores detalhes e com outras repercussões mágicas. A história, Cloak of Courage, por WendyNat, usa um de rito de sangue para ligar duas pessoas pelo "chamado do sangue". É uma história maravilhosa, bem escrita e vale a pena usar seu tempo para lê-la. A história pode ser encontrada completa no Ashwinder.  
Agradeço a QueneArual que mostrou um erro no último capítulo que foi corrigido. Hermione não tinha Crookshanks até seu terceiro ano.  
Agradeço à Nakhash, minha beta. __Outro par de olhos é sempre útil para encontrar enganos que ainda acontecem.  
A seguir: A__ Toca (__uma única cobra na cova dos leões) __com um limão ou dois, as reações de Harry e Rony, lições de dança e mais. __Divirta-se e conte-me o que você está achando. Como sempre pensamentos, opiniões, comentários, enfim, tudo é bem-vindo._

**_Nota da tradutora:_**_ Bom, pessoal agradeço a paciência de vocês. Espero que vocês amem tanto quanto eu amei esse capítulo. Quero dizer para aqueles que sentiram gostinho de quero mais, semana que vem tem mais sexo. Até la!_

_**Nota da beta1:** - __beta1 volta do banheiro nesse instante – Saudações meu povo! Como vocês estão?? Certo, tudo bem... podem ir ao banheiro... eu espero. Vai lá! – beta1 aguarda suas leitoras durante 20 minutos. – Pronto? Recuperadas?? Então vamos aos coments!! Háaaaaa!! Gente, a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça agora foi o Burrinho do Shrek! Sabem quando ele está na "carroça" deles e fica perguntando "A gente já chegou? A gente já chegou? A gente já chegou? A GENTE JÁ CHEGOU??" Rs! O tão tão tão distante capítulo finalmente chegou! Sim, ele chegou e como a nossa maravilhosa leitora Viviane Azevedo mesmo disse, não foram limões e sim um pomar todo!! Hahaha!! Genteeem, eu estou simplesmente possuída!! Vocês leram bem esse capítulo?? OMG!! Esse homem é foda... bixo, ele deu o colar, ele levou a mulher para jantar e depois faz com que ela tenha três orgasmos em uma só noite, aliás, em uma PARTE DA NOITE. Sim, foram TRÊS ORGASMOS!! Vocês não contaram?? Eu contei, minhas fiaaas!! E isso é muita coisa pra quem nunca tinha gozado na vida, né? Coitadinha da Hermione... ela nunca tinha gozado! E a beta1 sabe muito bem o que é isso. Assim como Hermione, a beta1 só gozou com um ex-professor... (revelações!!) e só ele consegue colocar fogo na beta1! Por isso a beta1 gosta tanto dessa fic. Ela se realiza e se vê nela, entendem? Háaaa! Genteem, o que significa "Fique comigo hoje à noite, Severo. Faça amor comigo"? Hein? Hein? Hermione, eu amo você, tá? E depois disso ela ainda acaricia a piroca do homi! Ai, jésus! AI, JÉSUS!! – beta1 começa a arfar - E sim, ele é possessivo. Não quer dividir a garota com ninguém... aff! Essa mania de possessão será demonstrada no decorrer dos capts, mas terá seu ápice no capítulo em que eles estão no simpósio – sim, a beta1 é uma menina feia que utilizou do sistema google de traduções porque não conseguiu esperar. Isso é muito feio, meninas! Não façam como a tia beta1, ok? Sejam boazinhas! Ah, e July, sorry por isso!! Eu não consegui esperaaaar! Rs! – e o Severo simplesmente... bom, como a nossa maravilhosa tradutora não gosta de spoilers, eu, beta1, não vou aborrece-la com spoilers na própria fic dela, né gente... e também quero vocês bem curiosas, mandando bastante reviews... daí a gente posta o capt e todo mundo fica feliz. Mas voltando aos coments... genteem, eu amei, simplesmente AMEI o Severo dando aquela esfregada deliciosa na bunda da Hermione, enquanto ela tirava a colcha da cama! Nossa, aquilo me deixou doidinha! Estou sentindo nesse exato momento Severo Snape, totalmente excitado se esfregando na MINHA BUNDA! Hunn... é ótimo... uhnn, oh, oh, oh, yes, oh yeeeess!! – beta1 percebe que as leitoras estão olhando para ela com uma cara meio estranha e se recompõe – cof, cof, cof... pois é, e quando o Sevvie coloca a perna da Hermione no peito e começa a tirar a meia dela gente... vocês já assistiram "Diário de uma paixão"? Se ainda não assistiram... ASSITAM!! Acabei de lembrar do Noah tirando a meia da Allie... OMG! Totalmente excitante... pois é, e sim, Severo Snape é mais do que foda! Ele chupou a menina, genteeem! Vocês viram?? Cacete, ele chupou a menina, ele fez com que ela gozasse com a chupada dele... caraleeeo!! – beta1 se lembra da Viviane e pensa "estou ovulando! Estou ovulando!" – Durante todo o capítulo ele pensou primeiro no prazer dela, na vontade dela... definitivamente, eu AMO HOMENS!! ABAIXO AOS MOLEQUES!! E quando a Hermione disse "Eu quero você. Eu quero o seu pau duro dentro de mim! Por favor, eu preciso sentir você!" E ele responde "Hermione, abra seus olhos. Olhe para mim. Eu preciso ver você"... juro por Deus que senti uma contração entre as minhas pernas nesse momento! Sim, eu senti novamente Severo Snape me penetrando... - oh yes, oh yes, oh yes!! Mais, mais!! Assim... vai, Sevvie... assim... OH YES!! Vai, gostosoooo! - E por falar na penetração... a Hermione é apertadinha... e o morcegão é pauzudo, gente!! Tem gente que diz que tamanho não é documento e blá blá blá, mas... vocês ficariam excitadas se a nossa magnífica autora tivesse escrito "ela se deu a chance de realmente olhar para o membro dele. Era pequeno e fino"... digam, vocês ficariam "molhadas de desejo"?? Ficariam nadaaaa! Vocês, assim como a beta1 aqui, gostam é de um homem beeem pauzudo, do pau grande, grosso e duro!! É, genteeem, duro... porque homem do pau mole... ninguém merece! E eu diria que a classificação da bronha do Sevvie é três G's... sim, isso mesmo... GRANDE, GROSSO E GOSTOSOOO! Háaaa! "Ai, que loucuraaa!" E depois da transa, ela coloca uma coxa no meio das pernas dele... e depois começa a esfregar a coxa por todo o membro dele... Puta que pariuu! – beta1 neste momento liga para o SAMU socorre-la... princípio de infarto - Agora, o que foi aquele boquetinho báaasico que a Hermione fez, gente?? Afff, apesar de eu nunca ter feito isso... bem, confesso que até me deu vontade! O.o Ela fez com uma vontade, né... dá-lhe Hermioneeee! Deixou o Sevvie dooooido! Mas a verdade é que homem ADORA isso, né gente... cof, cof, cof, cof... abafa, abafa! E depois de todos esses beijos, esfregações, chupadas e trepadas... tudo ao som de Umbrella! Eu não sei por que, mas a beta1 fica possuída quando escuta aquela música, gente! __"Cause everything...will never come in between… your apart of my Entity… here for infinity…" – beta1 está descontrolada, começa a arranhar a mesa, levanta da cadeira, arranca a roupa e pula a janela. – Povoo, no coments esse capítulo, né? Mais do que perfeito, mais do que maravilhoso, mais do que fadásticooo para ser lido no recesso do lar, na calada da noite... OMG!! Agradecimentos à __Pearle __por ter escrito um capt tão maravilhoso quanto esse. TE DEDICO PEARLE!! E não podemos esquecer da nossa idolatrada tradutora July Granger!! Ju, querida, muito, muito, muito obrigada por traduzir essa fic e saciar nosso apetite sexual, fiaaa! Você é fadásticaaa!! I love you forever!! TE DEDICOOO!! Então é isso meu povo, depois de um capítulo desse... não preciso nem pedir, né? REVIEWS!! Espero que os dedinhos de vocês tenham vontade própria e escrevam coments maravilhosos!! Lembrem-se de que o próximo capítulo é a continuação dessa trepação toda!! Tem pomar de limão também... e tem umas posições diferentes, sabe... é... afff!! Ai, jéeeesusss! Então comentem e logo, logo vocês serão presenteadas com mais um capítulo fodástico! Ah, e só mais uma coisinha... gente, eu tô lendo a tradução pirata de Deathly Hallows!! Sim, eu sei que isso é muito, mas muito feio mesmo, mas não estou agüentando, gente!! Sorry, July minha tradutora linda, mas eu não tô conseguindo esperar até novembro pela tradução oficial... quem mandou aquela vaca da Lya Wyler demorar tanto! "Assim não pode! Assim não dá"! Gente, os spoilers estão me deixando looouca! Eles estão matando 90 por cento dos personagens, bixo! Eu não agüento mais!! Háaaaa! Jk desgraçadaaaa! Ai dela se matar esse povo todo!! Então... mas a tradução não é ruim não, muito pelo contrário... é boa! Só tem uns poucos errinhos do tipo... Severo e Severus... mas esse tipo de coisa é normal, né gente... depois daquele "Jerry" no meu Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe... porra, qualquer coisa passa! Rs! Bom, é isso, povo... mais tarde, como de praxe, estarei na página de reviews com o oscar, ok? E Yasminnn!! Aeeee, fiaaaa!! Apareceu de novooo!! Te adoooro, querida! E olhem... o beta2 ressuscitou do aleeeem! Háaaa!! Beijo da beta1 e até o próximo capt! Paz de Cristo e REVIEWS!! o/_

**_Nota do beta2:_** _Olá minhas gentes! I'm heeere!! Miga beta1, I'M HEEEERE! Hauhauahuahuah!! Seguinte: eu tinha que deixar meu coment para este capítulo pq...MEU DEUS! Ele é fenomenal como vcs mesmo puderam constatar! Antes de começar, só uma perguntinha: Vcs todos já foram ao toilette, se limparam, se enxugaram direitinho? Lavaram as mãozinhas? Pq depois desse capítulo, qual é a criatura sexualmente viva e ativa que não tenha ficado molhada?! Me diga! Pois sim, quando eu li este capt pela primeira vez, depois de muitas e muitas insistências da beta1 para que eu xegasse logo nele, eu fiquei com a pior cara de besta possível! Sério! Com direito a boca aberta, olho arregalado e aquela expressão de "Jésus! No creo!" sabe! Quando ela pensa "Ela tinha uma necessidade louca de sentir ele enfiado dentro dela, quente de desejo." eu fiquei O.O Como assim? Ai meu Déos! Vem paulêra por aí! E Dá-lhe Gi a ler! Eu bebia cada linha gente! Como se minha vida dependesse dakilo entende?! Eu não estava brincando quando dizia que coisas "quentes" , ou melhor, "ferventes e em ebulição" aconteceriam no futuro. Exemplo? Tá aí um exemplo: "Eu quero você. Eu quero o seu pau duro dentro de mim. Por favor, eu preciso sentir você". Agora que vcs mesmo viram que é verdade, podem já dizer o que axaram mandando reviews! Eu tinha até escrito um poema  
depois que eu li o capítulo, pq eu fiquei tão 'inspirado' (eufemismo pra excitado) que eu tinha 'inspiração' (leia-se tesão) mais do que suficiente! Então para todos aqueles que curtem muito essa fic que eu e a beta1 temos o imenso prazer de trazer para vcs! E quando digo imenso prazer, é IMENSO PRAZER MEEEESMO! hauahuahauhauh_

_Toda nudez será..._

_Permitida,  
Exigida,  
Almejada,  
Desejada!  
Quero tocar seu corpo inteiro, cada milímetro, com as mãos  
Depois quero te percorrer com a língua,  
Daquele jeitinho que você adora...  
Permitir que você me redescubra  
Como sempre o faz cada vez que me ama,  
Vou tirar sua roupa íntima com os dentes  
Enquanto te acaricio com língua e dedos...  
Impregnar seu corpo com meu cheiro que só você conhece,  
Sentir o teu cheiro misturando-se ao meu...  
Quero beijar essa boca macia e rosada,  
Olhar para esses olhos profundos e sinceros,  
Que nunca conseguiram me dizer uma inverdade,  
E me entregar de corpo e alma, inteira... para você...  
Como sempre fazemos quando estamos nós dois,  
Quero sentí-lo me tomando por inteira, toda sua,  
Seu corpo dentro do meu, possuindo o que sempre foi seu,  
Meu gozo explodindo dentro do seu  
Provocando uma avalanche de sensações  
Percorrendo a fronteira da insanidade,  
Retornando à razão sem vaidade  
Tesão,  
Desejo,  
Paixão...  
Ah, tua nudez  
Toda nudez será devassada  
E nosso amor para sempre  
Uma epopéia jamais explorada_

_Esse poema é de minha autoria escrito de mim, por mim para Severo e  
Hermione! hauhauahuaauh E como diria minha amiga do  
seio-do-mamilo-entumecido beta1 Nath, "esse poema no recesso do lar, na  
calada da noite... affffffffffffffffffffffff!!! no coments! no coments!!"  
hauhauhauahua Miga! Eu sei miga! Eu sei! Eu tinha que extravasar de alguma  
forma! Ao menos de alguma forma que eu não acabasse me melando, mas abafa  
isso! Omite! haiaihaiha Te amo tbém miga por vc ter mandado o poeminha para  
esse cabecinha de vento aki, isolado no meio do mato, em recesso selvagical!  
hauahuahuahauh Pois sim! Finalmente deixei um coment né! Estarei ouvindo  
todas as mensagens que deixaram na minha caixa e depois vou responder  
tudinhu! E juro que ela só será ligada novamente quando eu estiver  
impossibilitado realmente de betar ou comentar (leia-se internado, com os  
dois braços e pernas quebrados, pq só assim eu não comento essa fic  
fodástica!) Pois sim! Beeeijos e apertados amplexos pra todos vcs! E mandem  
reviews dizendo se gostaram do poem oká! ._


	20. O quê aquilo quis dizer?

_**Título original:**__ Dances With Witches_

_**Gênero:**__ Romance/Humor_

_**Spoilers**__: N__ada de importante_

_**Sumário:**__Severo Snape perde uma aposta mágica. A conseqüência? Aprender a dançar o Tango com Hermione Granger. Uma novela bem humorada e cheia de cenas picantes._

_**Disclaimer: **__Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brother. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Nota dos betas**__: O__s créditos desta fanfic são totalmente e somente da autora__ Pearle.__ July Granger apenas fez a tradução para o português e nós betamos e postamos. :)_**  
**

**Dançando com Bruxas**

**Por ****Pearle**

**Traduzido por July Granger**

**Beta-read por nathsnape e Gi Liminha**

* * *

_**Aviso:**__ O capítulo seguinte é NC-17 por conter atividade sexual. Por favor, pule o capítulo se essa não for a sua praia. Você foi avisado! Ainda está aqui? Então divirta-se!_

**Capítulo 20: O quê aquilo quis dizer?**

Hermione acordou com um corpo quente envolvendo suas costas e um braço estava em volta da cintura, pregando-a na cama. Ela não queria nada mais do que se aninhar nas cobertas com ele, mas o corpo dela tinha outras necessidades a serem atendidas. Uma rápida passada ao banheiro seria bem-vinda antes de continuar deitada com Severo.

Severo. Noite passada havia sido incrível. Esse seria o aniversário que ela nunca iria esquecer. O pingente era lindo. Ela nunca esperaria que ele comprasse um presente tão extravagante quanto esse. Ela não poderia esperar para mostrá-lo n'A Toca à noite.

Hermione olhou para o criado-mudo onde o pingente estava mais uma vez repousando em sua caixa. Ela teria que pesquisar sobre o avô e as origens da lenda que Severo tinha contado. Ela ainda queria ver a loja, só por curiosidade. Senalda Trelawney. Talvez ela pudesse encontrar a prima de Sibila. Severo estava irritado com o que provavelmente era um conto fantasioso usado para convencer compradores desavisados a comprar peças com altos preços.

Noite passada aconteceram coisas que ela nunca tinha experimentado antes. Ela tremeu ao lembrar da boca de Severo no corpo dela, lambendo e sugando a abertura dela. Livros somente podiam explicar o mecanismo do ato. Eles não preparavam você para o caleidoscópio de sentimentos e sensações que você experimenta quando o conhecimento se torna realidade.

Severo parecia uma pessoa diferente, completamente o oposto da imagem que ela tinha dele como professor. O reservado e anti-social professor Snape agora se mostravam um amante intenso. Ele a tinha levado ao orgasmo tantas vezes antes de pensar em si próprio, coisa que ela não podia dizer dos parceiros do passado, definitivamente a diferença entre homens e garotos. Na primeira vez que ele a beijou, ele havia deixado uma mordida de amor no pescoço dela. Na noite passada ele havia deixado a marca na coxa dela. _'Talvez seja verdade os rumores sobre ele ser vampiro'_, ela pensou com uma risada.

Hermione se moveu e lentamente trouxe a memória dela a ida ao banheiro. Ela tentou gentilmente sair dos braços dele, temendo que o movimento pudesse acordá-lo. O braço dele parecia pesar ainda mais quando ela tentava sair. Severo grunhiu, os braços dele apertados em torno da cintura dela, e a puxava para junto do peito dele. Hermione esperou um momento antes de tentar sair das garras dele.

A voz dele era rouca, a respiração quente contra a orelha dela.

- Há algum problema, Senhorita Granger?

Ela olhou sobre os ombros ela. Os olhos dele brilharam em divertimento. Uma sobrancelha levantada como sua tradicional forma de questionar.

- Você está acordado! Eu pensei que você ainda estivesse dormindo. Estava tentando não te acordar.

O braço dele permanecia como uma bandagem de aço na cintura dela.

- Eu lamento ter de informar, mas este é o seu apartamento. Não é possível você perambular por aí. - Foi quando ela sentiu algo duro contra a bunda dela.

- Embora eu adorasse trocar sarcasmos com você, preciso ir ao banheiro.

- Longe de mim tentar te impedir. - O braço dele não se moveu.

- Severo.

Ele a soltou, rolando sobre suas costas.

- Está bem. Eu sei quando não sou querido. Uma noite de prazer e você está me descartando. Eu devia saber. Talvez aquelas gostosinhas do Ministério estejam rondando Hogwarts. Que horas são? Talvez eu possa fazer o café da manhã?

Hermione notou uma tenda no lençol. Ela chegou bem perto dele, o rosto dela a poucos centímetros.

- Eu já lhe disse que sou criativa com minhas azarações? Eu acho que vou usar uma que permite à bruxa rearranjar o corpo do bruxo que a provocou. Muito difícil de reverter. Não se mova ou eu serei forçada a grudá-lo na cama. Eu estarei de volta logo.

Severo sorriu quando ela saiu da cama. Ela podia ouvir uma risada vinda dele quando ele disse.

- Promessas, promessas.

Hermione retornou poucos minutos depois.

- Você tem...? - ela apontou para o banheiro

- Hermione, eu começo minhas atividades em Hogwarts às sete da manhã. Já são quase nove. Eu já... obrigado. - ele usou o mesmo gesto que ela fez para indicar o banheiro.

- Desculpe. - Hermione deu uma risadinha - Por que você não me acordou? - Ela deslizou para baixo das cobertas e se aninhou ao lado dele.

- Eu gosto de ver você dormir. Não consigo me lembrar de ter acordado com alguém tão amável como você. - As mãos dele acariciaram o lado da face dela, os dedos deslizando suavemente pelo maxilar.

- Quem é você? - Hermione olhou nos olhos dele.

- Você está dizendo que não se lembra com quem passou a noite passada? Não posso ser assim tão ruim. - Sua sobrancelha levantou de novo.

- Mmm, não. Não tão ruim assim. Até onde eu me lembro.

Severo a puxou para um beijo lento, sensual que a deixou sem fôlego.

- Certo, foi incrível.

- Você tem algum plano para hoje? Estudar? Outras responsabilidades? - Ele queria dar prazer para a jovem bruxa que estava deitada ao lado dele, mas entenderia se ela tivesse outras obrigações a cumprir. Bem, entender era pela palavra muito geral. Ele podia não estar feliz, mas ele poderia aceitar que ela estivesse em outro lugar que não fosse os braços dele.

- Você tem alguma coisa em mente? - Ela estava beijando o lado do pescoço dele, a mão deslizava por todo o peito dele. Ela percebeu a ereção dele enquanto arranhava de leve os braços dele antes de acariciar a pele.

- Hmm. Tenho algumas idéias. - Severo gentilmente sugou e mordiscou o pescoço dela.

Hermione deu uma risada quando a mente dela trouxe algumas lembranças de Severo. Havia numerosos rumores sobre ele que circulavam pela escola, de tempos em tempos sobre isso. Maneira de dormir. Histórias nas quais as pessoas realmente acreditavam que ele era um morcego negro gigante. Rony dizia que se ele não fosse um vampiro, ele dormiria à noite ao invés de ficar rondando o castelo e que só isso era prova suficiente.

- O quê? - Severo parou e olhou a mulher.

- Você sabe, quando eu estava no sexto ano, havia um boato que dizia que você era um vampiro. - Hermione não conseguiu esconder seu sorriso ao lembrar de outros boatos que ele havia desfeito na noite passada.

- O que faz você pensar que eu não sou?

- Se você é um vampiro, onde está o seu caixão? Todos os vampiros dormem em caixões. -Hermione deu um sorrisinho maldoso.

- Você viu minha valise? Ela foi encolhida para caber no bolso esquerdo. Dormir em caixões não passa de superstição trouxa. Eu só trouxe o que preciso. Você quer ver?

- Severo isso não tem graça! Você está brincando, não é?

A mão dela parou de acariciar enquanto tentava captar a expressão dele. Ele estava brincando, certo? Remo era o lobisomem. Só porque lobisomem existe, não quer dizer que Severo seja um vampiro.

- Vampiros têm uma força descomunal. A sexualidade deles é bem conhecida.

Ele continuava a beijá-la. Talvez estivesse levando sua brincadeira longe demais. Ele moveu uma sobrancelha.

- Você quer que eu te mostre como um vampiro "empala" suas vítimas? Talvez você queira ver alguma coisa... diferente?

- Não tem graça! - Hermione deu um tapa em um braço dele.

- Eu acredito que foi você que começou com essa história de vampiros, não eu, mas eu gostaria de te mostrar alguma coisa diferente. Venha aqui. - Severo puxou Hermione para cima dele, sobre seu peito. - Relaxa. Acho que você vai gostar disso. Segure na cabeceira.

Hermione ouviu ele sussurrar um feitiço e de repente ela se sentiu mais leve que o ar.

- Severo! - ela gritou quando sentiu as mãos dele gentilmente levantá-la. Ela não pesava mais do que uma pena. Um arrepio passou por todo corpo dela ao sentir a língua de Severo entrar no corpo dela.

Hermione olhou para baixo para ver os olhos negros de Severo observando-a, a língua dele lambendo a abertura dela. Ela gemeu quando ele começou a sugar o clitóris dela, um dedo, depois dois, deslizando para dentro do sexo dela. Correntes de eletricidade estavam bombardeando o corpo de Hermione. A virilha dela contraía e relaxava quando ele alternadamente deslizava os dedos para dentro e para fora dela e sugava com força o clitóris. Ela segurou na cabeceira perdida em sensações que ele estava criando. Isso não se parecia com nada que ela já tinha sentido antes. Observá-lo dando prazer a ela era inacreditavelmente erótico.

Severo observou os olhos dela cerrarem. A respiração estava irregular. A visão dos seios dela balançando para cima e para baixo estava decididamente tendo efeito sobre ele. A ereção dele estava quase dolorosa. Ele queria nada mais do que empalá-la com seu membro duro, estilo vampiro, ele pensou com um sorriso.

Ele poderia dizer que ela estava próxima ao orgasmo. As paredes dela contraiam nos dedos dele. Ele continuava a deslizar os dedos para dentro e para fora da abertura molhada dela. Os olhos dele brilharam quando ele parou para perguntar.

- Hermione, nós podemos parar e continuar nossa discussão ou você pode ter um orgasmo. O quê você quer fazer? - Ele não tinha intenção de parar. Ele achava que ela também não queria.

- Severo. - O nome dele era um grunhido quando ela tentou focar os olhos nele.

A boca de Severo alcançou automaticamente o corpo dela. Ele aumentou a velocidade dos dedos deslizando para dentro e para fora da abertura, mais uma vez lambendo os líquidos dela.

Ela estava mais leve que uma pena. Ele levantou as pernas dele e, gentilmente, a encaixou no corpo dele e descansou as costas dela em seus joelhos.

- Eu não me lembro de você ter me respondido, mas eu fiz a escolha certa?

Hermione levantou uma mão que apontava vagamente para a direção dele.

- Oh, meu Deus! O quê você fez?

- Minha própria variação de _Wingardium Leviosa_. Você gostaria de uma pausa enquanto recupera sua força?

Ela estava deitada sobre os joelhos dele, encarando ele, as pernas dela estavam abertas apoiadas no corpo plano dele. Ela podia sentir o pau dele pulsando em sua entrada lubrificada. A mão dela tracejou as veias do membro dele. Os dedos dela provocaram a cabeça, espalhando gotas peroladas que saiam da abertura.

O nome dela saiu estrangulado dos lábios dele. Severo levantou a bruxa enfeitiçada para cima de seu pênis.

- Segure meu pau. Guie-o dentro de você.

Hermione segurou o membro dele quando ele abaixou o corpo dela, a abertura lubrificada dela estava preenchida com o membro duro dele. Uma estocada sólida e ela foi empalada pelo pênis. Hermione gemeu quando o sentiu pulsar dentro dela. Severo não conseguia parar. O som dos gemidos dela, a sensação das mãos dela em seu pau, guiando-o para dentro de seu corpo receptivo aumentou a excitação dele. Ele segurou a cintura dela enquanto ele se mexia dentro dela.

Hermione podia sentir o orgasmo dela chegando. As estocadas dele estavam batendo no cérvix dela mais e mais. O corpo sem peso dela permitia a ele facilmente empalá-la com cada investida. Os movimentos dele tornaram irregulares. As costas dele arquearam quando ele gozou dentro dela. O clímax de Hermione a inundou quando ela sentiu a estocada final dele, a pulsação do membro dele sinalizando o alívio.

Severo pensou em movê-la para a cama quando ele finalizou o feitiço. Ela colapsou nos braços dele, ambos exaustos da última rodada de sexo.

Hermione deu uma risadinha para o homem que estava na frente dela.

- Foi incrível! Podemos fazer de novo?

Severo olhou para ela.

- Você está tentando me matar?

- Não, foi incrível!

Severo a puxou contra ele, balançando sua cabeça, ainda tentando tomar fôlego.

- Hermione, eu sou velho. Você tem que me dar pelo menos alguns minutos. Nós podemos fazer isso novamente, mas não agora.

Ele lentamente passou a mão de cima a baixo nas costas dela, apreciando a sensação de tê-la nua em seus braços depois de ter acabado de fazer amor com ela. Se Severo estava em um sonho, nunca mais queria acordar. Isso era uma coisa que ele não queria que acabasse. Os olhos dele estavam fechados, mas ele podia senti-la olhando para ele. Sem abrir os olhos, ele levantou uma sobrancelha, questionando-a.

- O quê?

- Falando em idade, quando é o seu aniversário? Eu sei que está chegando e eu prefiro não ter que perguntar à Minerva.

- Meu aniversário? - Severo grunhiu.

- Bem, você tornou o meu memorável. Realmente inesquecível. Eu gostaria de fazer o mesmo por você. Há alguma coisa especial que você queira? - Ela perguntou com um sorriso.

_'O Fio-dental! Diga que você quer vê-la com o Fio-dental! Não, espere. Fale para ela dançar a dança do ventre usando O Fio-dental! Depois a possua! O quão pervertida ela ira ficar?' _A voz na cabeça dele estava gritando sugestões para o aniversário dele.

- Você percebeu quanto essa questão é perigosa? - Severo envolveu seus braços em torno dela.

- Acredito que você tenha uma idéia ou duas?

- Acredito que eu tenha algumas sugestões. - Ele podia ouvir a voz em sua cabeça gritando _'Sim!'_

- Você tem alguma sugestão que envolva chocolate derretido? - Hermione perguntou com uma risadinha diabólica. Ela tinha algumas idéias para ele.

- Chocolate derretido? Claro. - Uma sobrancelha se levantou.

_'__O quê você quis dizer com isso? Diabo, pergunte a ela o quê ela tem intenção de mergulhar em chocolate. Pergunte!'_ Severo imaginou várias partes corporais de ambos que seriam mais interessantes se estivessem cobertas por chocolate. O pau dele pulsou quando ele observou Hermione lamber o lábio inferior. As pupilas dela dilataram um pouco. Evidentemente ela pensou em algumas partes do corpo também.

- Eu acredito que podemos comparar listas com partes do corpo quando chegar a hora... se esse seu olhar for uma indicação. - ele disse com uma risada.

- Partes do corpo e métodos de aplicar o chocolate derretido. - ela respondeu rindo para si mesma.

Severo mal se lembrava de respirar, pensando no que Hermione tinha dito, enquanto ela capturava os lábios dele em um beijo cáustico.

O beijo foi interrompido pelo som do estômago dela roncando. Ela suspirou quando eles se separaram.

- Que tal procurar alguma coisa para comer no café da manhã? Eu estou ficando com fome. Eu ainda tenho dois capítulos de Feitiços Avançados que eu deveria revisar esta manhã.

- Nós vamos pedir o café da manhã? - Severo perguntou com uma risada seca ao ver a carranca que ela estava fazendo para ele.

- Eu acho que posso arranjar uma tigela de cereal ou talvez de aveia.

- Considerando o seu nível de habilidade em Poções, como você não cozinha? - Severo balançou sua cabeça.

Hermione começou a ficar irritada com a atitude dele até as palavras dele fazerem efeito.

- Você elogiou meus conhecimentos em Poções?

- Como posso trabalhar com você e não achar que você tenha uma habilidade excepcional em Poções?

- Você nunca me elogiou antes. Em sete anos como sua aluna, você nunca me elogiou.

Severo se moveu para deitar sobre as costas.

- Você era minha aluna, melhor amiga do _maldito-garoto-que-sobreviveu_. O que você queria que eu fizesse? Ter Draco correndo para o papai e contando a ele que eu estava elogiando uma nascida-trouxa? Já era ruim o suficiente você ser amiga do Potter, rezando para que seu talento não transformasse você em um alvo maior do que você já era. - Ele virou para olhá-la. A dor era evidente nos olhos dele. - Hermione, eu fiz o que eu precisava fazer para sobreviver. Meu único objetivo, nos últimos vinte anos, foi destruir o Lord das Trevas. Se eu morresse no processo, tudo bem. Eu realmente nunca esperei sobreviver à batalha final, muito menos esperava estar aqui com você.

A dor e a angústia nos olhos dele a afetaram profundamente.

- Severo, eu sinto muito.

A mão dele envolveu o lado do rosto dela antes de enfiar o próprio rosto no cabelo dela.

- Não, acredito que sou eu que devo me desculpar. Você é uma bruxa incrível. Tão brilhante quanto poderosa, sinto muito se não pude dizer isso antes. - Severo suspirou. Ele estava tão velho para começar a mudar agora. Ele observou os olhos dela. Em que ela estaria pensando?

- Se você está me dizendo que isso é um erro, eu garanto que não hesitaria em neutralizar você. O St. Mungus será capaz de certificar que você é um eunuco quando eu terminar com você. - Raiva faiscava nos olhos dela.

Severo caiu na risada.

- Não, isto não é um erro. Nós não somos um erro. Eu posso não ser o mais fácil dos homens, e ainda acho que sou velho demais para você, mas não me importo. E você, algum arrependimento?

- Só um. Por que nós esperamos tanto tempo?

Severo não se incomodou em responder. Ele se apossou da boca de Hermione, removendo qualquer dúvida da mente dela sobre os sentimentos dele. Ela tinha certeza que ele se importava com ela. Ela já sabia que ele sentia algo especial por ela. Isso era o suficiente.

O estômago dela roncou trazendo o assunto inicial.

- Nós iremos comer ração no café da manhã? Você tem ovos? Acho que está na hora de ensinar você a fazer uma omelete. - Ele estava maravilhado pela profundidade dos sentimentos dela por ele, agradecido por estar dando esta chance a ele.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? - Hermione estava observando os olhos dele, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Que inferno. Ele conhecia aquele olhar. Ele tinha certeza absoluta que não queria responder nenhuma pergunta dela. Não era nada bom quando uma mulher dava aquele olhar a um homem.

- Sim. - ele respondeu com cautela.

- Eu entendo que você não era um homem bom quando eu era estudante. Você espionava para a Ordem. Voldemort ainda estava no poder, mas agora, eu não sei. Você continua a não socializar com a maioria dos funcionários de Hogwarts. Você prefere ficar sozinho na sua masmorra a procurar companhia de outras pessoas. Alvo sempre fala que precisa levar você para as reuniões dos professores.

Severo bufou, um sorriso fraco em seu rosto enquanto ele a ouvia. Ela inspirou profundamente antes de continuar.

- Eu sei que você tem um coração, não importa o quanto você tente escondê-lo, mas o jantar e noite passada e essa manhã. Você parece duas pessoas diferentes, antes e agora. O que mudou?

O olhar de Hermione era intenso, enquanto ela o observava. Severo estava se espreguiçando na cama próximo a ela, a nudez dele era óbvia. As longas pernas dele estavam cruzadas casualmente nos tornozelos. Uma mão deslizava preguiçosamente pelo braço dela enquanto ele a escutava.

O que mudou? Essa foi exatamente a mesma pergunta que Potter tinha feito a ele na última semana.

- O que mudou? Eu suponho que tudo mudou. O mundo mudou. Eu nunca fui extrovertido. Eu disse a você antes. Eu sou um solitário por natureza, me contento em fazer minha pesquisa e passar minhas folgas lendo. Eu posso dizer que o fato de nós termos nos tornado íntimos é que mudou a sua visão sobre mim. É difícil de manter a mesma imagem de alguém quando você sabe que ele lhe trouxe uma onda de orgasmos. - Severo sorriu diabolicamente ao ver a expressão chocada no rosto dela.

- Então o que mudou foi o que eu penso de você?

- Sim, sua percepção sobre mim mudou. Eu percebi que meus olhares não te afetam mais.

- Como você disse, eu tive contato com seu corpo. Isso muda algumas coisas. Além disso, você não é mais meu professor. Você não pode mais me dar detenções. - ela disse com um sorrisinho.

- Você tem certeza disso? - A voz dele se tornou um grunhido, fazendo-a arrepiar enquanto ela pensava no que ele tinha dito.

- Quando sua visão sobre mim mudou?

- Você está determinada em não terminar isso, não está? - Ele balançou a cabeça. - Hermione, eu tive minhas razões para me sentir atraído por você, incontáveis na minha cabeça. Eu acredito que me beneficio mais do que você com o nosso relacionamento. Você é jovem, brilhante. Eu nunca olhei para uma estudante sem enxergar uma criança sob meus cuidados. Você não é mais minha aluna. A primeira vez que te vi no estúdio fiquei impressionado com o tanto que você havia mudado nesses últimos dois anos. Talvez você não tenha mudado tanto quanto pensei. Parece que eu finalmente percebi a mulher que você se tornou.

- É como você me vê agora, como uma mulher?

- Ajudaria dizer que meus relacionamentos anteriores não passaram de encontros? Passando a noite poderia ser a diferença entre a vida e a morte. Dormir deixa a pessoa sem defesa. Eu não poderia correr esse risco trabalhando para a Ordem. Você foi a primeira mulher com quem passei a noite toda. Eu espero que esta seja a primeira de muitas? - Severo estava tentando abrandar seu humor.

Ele entendia que ela tinha perguntas. A mente dele ficava zonza toda vez que eles tocavam neste ponto. Ele só esperava que ela o aceitasse como ele era. Ele poderia não gostar dos amigos dela, mas poderia ser civilizado por causa dela. Ele nunca tinha cortejado uma mulher antes. Ele sabia que isso era um jeito antigo e ele não tinha se atualizado nos últimos vinte anos e a palavra significava que eles teriam que se conhecer melhor.

Ele apreciava a pesquisa deles, as discussões, os debates acalorados, até discordâncias sobre algum ingrediente ou procedimentos os desafiavam. Ela o desafiava. Até alguns pequenos detalhes. Ele adorava o senso de humor dela e suspeitava que ela ficava entediada com histórias sobre Quadribol ou outros assuntos de suas colegas.

Ela o afetava como nenhuma outra mulher tinha afetado. Ele passou muitos anos sozinho. O gosto, o cheiro, a pele sedosa dela, era uma droga que ele não podia ter o suficiente. Seu próprio vício. Ele precisava totalmente dela.

Severo parou de se preocupar com a diferença de idade deles. Ela era teimosa e segura de si. Se a idade dele ou qualquer outra coisa estivesse a incomodando, ele não tinha dúvida nenhuma de que ela não hesitaria em falar para ele.

O estômago de Hermione roncou alto. A mão dela cobriu o órgão.

- Café da manhã? - Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

Severo observou Hermione sair da cama. Ela estava definitivamente opressiva vista de costas enquanto abria o guarda-roupa e pegavam um par de shorts de dança.

- Você quer que eu transfigure um par de calças para você? Em seda preta. - Um pequeno encanamento depois e um par de calças de seda preta apareceu na mão dela.

- Eu trouxe roupas comigo. _Accio_ valise. - Um momento depois, e uma malinha preta veio voando da sala.

- O que mais tem aí dentro? - Hermione olhou a malinha.

- Eu achei que iria precisar de roupas hoje e de uma muda de roupa para amanhã de manhã. A menos que, é claro, eu esteja errado e retorne para Hogwarts pela manhã. Neste caso, acredito que trouxe roupa demais. Eu não preciso estar no castelo até amanhã à tarde. Talvez eu presuma demais. - Talvez isso tenha sido demais. Ele lançaria uma maldição sobre si mesmo para não pensar nisso outra vez.

- Você vai ficar aqui à noite também?

- Hermione, posso retornar à Hogwarts depois de ter vindo em sua casa. Acredito que ainda há um lugar para viver quando eu retornar. Não acho que Alvo me substitua em tão pouco tempo.

Hermione estava olhando para o quarto.

- Nós podemos alargar a sala, mas não acho que os livros irão caber.

- Perdão? - O que ela estava falando?

- Bem, você vai precisar do lugar para viver, certo?

- Eu posso ficar na casa de campo dos Snape, se necessário. - Severo olhou para ela. O sorriso parecia iluminar os olhos dela. A voz dele era sedosa quando ele perguntou. - Diga-me, Hermione, onde irei dormir essa noite?

- Se você está planejando dormir, você pode voltar para Hogwarts. Entretanto, se você está interessado em diversão, você pode ficar aqui comigo.

- Obrigado. - Severo riu - Acredito que essa é uma oferta que não posso recusar. - Ele ficou sério. - Você tem certeza que quer que eu fique? Talvez eu deva voltar para Hogwarts hoje à noite.

- Não, eu realmente quero que você fique. Na verdade, eu não quero que você vá. - Ela percebeu que isso era verdade. Ela não queria deixá-lo ir. Ela gostou de acordar ao lado dele esta manhã. No dia seguinte à noite o apartamento ficaria vazio sem ele.

Hermione se abaixou para beijá-lo. Ela nunca tinha feito isso. O estômago dela decidiu roncar novamente, sem sinais de parar desta vez.

- Eu acredito que nós devemos tomar café da manhã. - Severo disse isso enquanto ele a conduzia para fora da cama.

Hermione se moveu de volta ao guarda-roupa dela, procurando por uma camiseta larga e uma calcinha.

- Venha para a cozinha quando estiver pronta. - Severo fez seu roupão flutuar por trás dele como fazia com o robe de professor enquanto caminhava pelo quarto. Ele também usava a calça de seda preta que ela tinha transfigurado.

Hermione olhou para a camiseta velha nas mãos dela. Talvez essa não era a aparência que ela quisesse ter. Ela pensou que Severo parecia sexy em seda preta e o roupão preto aberto. _'Minhas habilidades em Transfiguração são boas.'_ Ela pegou outro par de shorts pretos e transfigurou num conjunto de pijamas de seda preta para ela. Com uma fita de cabelo prendeu o cabelo lanudo em um rabo-de-cavalo no topo de sua cabeça.

Uma rápida olhada no espelho e ela ficou satisfeita com a aparência. Enquanto não era sexy, definitivamente parecia melhor do que aquela camiseta velha. Os passos de Hermione pareciam mais leves quando ele se juntou a Severo na cozinha.

Depois do café da manhã, eles sentaram na sala lendo em silêncio. Severo procurava alguns artigos que ele tinha separado para ler no _Poções Hoje_. Hermione também tinha várias revistas científicas na mão. Ele estava mais satisfeito em selecionar material para sua leitura. De tempos em tempos ela parava para questioná-lo sobre alguma coisa que ela estava lendo ou ele mencionava partes de algum artigo que eles deveriam checar em algum processo do ingrediente que havia sido mencionado. A manhã passou para a tarde com tranqüilidade.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eles dormiram a noite passada e passaram uma manhã prazerosa juntos. Severo estava determinado em convencer Hermione de que eles deveriam ficar e não ir para A Toca. Hermione estava determinada na idéia de que eles deveriam ir.

- Eu não tenho intenção de usar robes vermelho ou dourado. A carranca de Severo, ausente nos últimos dias havia retornado. Ele sentou pesadamente na cama, suas costas repousando na cabeceira da cama. Uma perna sobre a cama e a outra, fora.

- Eu digo que você deveria usar seu habitual preto. - Hermione não queria rir da imagem de Severo em dourado e vermelho e talvez com um grande emblema da Grifinória no peito esquerdo. - Ou usar suas calças com camisa de seda.

- Haverá alguém que não seja da Grifinória? Ou então terei a possibilidade de contrair a Síndrome Grave do Grifinório Solene.

- Outra aliteração, o que é Síndrome Grave do Grifinório Solene? - Hermione caiu na risada.

- Você não sabe o que é? - Severo levantou uma sobrancelha.

Divertida, ela balançou a cabeça. Hermione se moveu para sentar-se ao lado dele na cama. Ela apreciava quando Severo ficava irritado.

- Síndrome Grave do Grifinório Solene é uma aflição que se desenvolve quando a pessoa se vê forçada a encarar a presença de dezenas de Grifinórios em um mesmo ambiente ao mesmo tempo, como A Toca hoje à noite. Quando vou ter certeza de que não me transformei em um Grifinório? Só espero que eu não seja pintando com faixas vermelhas e douradas até amanhã de manhã. Esse é o primeiro estágio da SGGS.

Hermione sorriu, envolvendo os braços dela em torno cintura dele.

- E qual é a cura para a Síndrome Grave... para a SGGS excluindo-se a possibilidade de não sujeitar você a tal situação?

- É Preciso remover todas as cores da casa, revelando algo neutro, é possível assim reverter os efeitos.

- Como pele com pele?

- Pode funcionar. - Severo abaixou sua cabeça, capturando a boca de Hermione. O beijo foi lento e sensual, a língua dele explorava cada cavidade, enrolando com a dela.

Um fogo saiu da barriga dela e foi parar nas partes mais baixas, com uma excitação familiar entre as pernas. A mão dele segurou a parte de trás, gentilmente massageando a pele sensível do pescoço dela. A outra mão se moveu para a bunda dela, puxando-a para perto dele, enquanto amassava gentilmente as nádegas. Hermione podia sentir a ereção dele contra seu estômago. O fôlego dele a surpreendia. Gina havia contado a ela histórias sobre as habilidades dos bruxos adultos. Severo parecia ter ultrapassado tudo o que ela tinha lido ou escutado.

- Eu sei o que você está fazendo, e não vai funcionar! - Hermione zombou dele quando eles recuperaram o fôlego.

- O que eu estou fazendo? - Severo sorriu, uma mão acariciando a lateral do corpo dela.

- Não tente bancar o inocente comigo, Severo Snape. Nós temos tempo antes de sairmos. Eu, entretanto, estou indo tomar banho. - Hermione deslizou para fora da cama e se balançou a caminho do banheiro. Ela parou na porta e se virou para encarar Severo, surpreendida com o que viu.

Severo estava deitado de costas, uma mão estava atrás de sua cabeça, uma longa perna esticada em frente a Hermione, a outra dobrada com o joelho apoiado sobre o peito. Sua ereção estava orgulhosamente para cima dos pêlos de sua virilha. Hermione lambeu os lábios ao observá-lo. A mão livre se movia para envolver seu escroto abaixo do membro duro, antes de segurar o pênis, lentamente movendo para cima e para baixo pelo comprimento de seu pau. Seus olhos estavam meio fechados, a voz dele era um sussurro.

- Pensei que você estivesse indo tomar banho. Há algum problema, Hermione? - A mão continuava seu movimento constante, da raiz até a cabeça, e depois repetia.

Hermione prendeu a respiração antes de perguntar.

- Você gostaria de se juntar a mim?

- Mmm, será que os dois cabem?

- Acho que podemos dar um jeito nisso.

Os olhos de Severo abriram lentamente, sua mão continuou a deslizar pelo comprimento de seu pau.

- Você tem mais alguma coisa em mente, além do banho?

Hermione permaneceu em silêncio observando a mão dele.

Severo saiu da cama, economizando movimentos. Ele alcançou a porta do banheiro em três passadas. Uma mão debaixo do queixo levantou a face dela. Ela podia sentir a ereção de aço dele, o pau pressionado contra a coxa dela enquanto a beijava lentamente, passionalmente. Os olhos dele brilharam, a voz um sussurro.

- Você vai tomar banho comigo, Hermione?

Ela o conduziu para dentro do banheiro e fechou a porta. Eles fizeram amor debaixo da água quente. Corpos molhados colidiam um contra o outro. Mais uma vez ele sussurrou o feitiço que a fez ficar sem peso. Severo colocou-a contra a parede de azulejos quando ela envolveu a cintura dele com as pernas. Eles se perderam nas sensações causadas pelo outro enquanto a água quente caía sobre eles.

Foi somente um tempo depois que eles usaram o banho para sua designada função e se trocarem para a noite n'A Toca.

* * *

**Continua...**

**_Nota da autora:_**_ A forma e os passos da dança seguem informações que podem ser encontradas no site "Tango Tutorial".  
Agradeço à Nakhash, minha beta. __Outro par de olhos é sempre útil para encontrar enganos que ainda acontecem.  
A seguir: A Toca, as reações de Harry e Rony, lições de dança e mais. __Divirta-se e conte-me o que você está achando. Como sempre pensamentos, opiniões, comentários, enfim, tudo é bem-vindo._

**_Nota da Tradutora:_**_ Desculpa a demora em postar, mas culpem meu irmão chato que se apoderou do pc hoje, senão eu teria postado cedo no domingo.__  
__Próximo capítulo, a festa n'A Toca. O que será q vai acontecer com Severo? Uma Cobra cercada por Leões. Não percam!_

**_Nota da beta1:_**_ Saudações, meu povo! Sim, sim... eu sei, vocês acharam que a beta1 tinha batido com as dez, né? Quero pedir um milhão de desculpas! Sorry mesmo, povo! Mas foi tudo culpa da tradução pirata (mas boa!) de Deathly Hallows! Sim, eu li o "livro", gente! E eu estou sentido um buraco no peito. HARRY POTTER ACABOU, GENTE!! A BETA1 QUER A MORTE!! NOW!! O que vai ser de mim agora?? O que eu vou fazer sem Harry Potter, gente? Não, vocês não tão entendendo... Harry Potter é tudo na vida da beta1! Ai, que tristeza! Agora só me restam as fics... que são maravilhosas, né? Porque a beta1 está com vontade de picar JK Rowling em pedacinhos... você que já leu o livro sabe o porquê da minha revolta, né? Pois sim, apesar de alguns assassinatos gostei do livro, sabe... o final foi bem fodástico mesmo! Bom, vou parar de falar do livro e comentar sobre a nossa, mais do que fodástica, fic que é o que realmente interessa. Ah, e o atraso também está relacionado à volta das minhas aulas e ao meu trabalho. Estou realmente sem tempo! Mas prometo que vou tentar postar mais capts o mais rápido possível, ok?  
Esse capt é a continuação daquela noite muy caliente do nosso casal! Genteem, o que foi aquele "Wingardium Leviosa"?? – beta1 passa quarenta minutos com a boca aberta, escorrendo baba e olhando feito boba para o computador – Puta que pariuuu!! Esse homem é TUDO!! Imagina você ser levitada para que ele... ele... bem, para que ele faça AQUILO em você... e vocês mantendo CONTATO VISUAL!! Aff, Aff e Aff!! Eu quero um_  
"_Wingardium" AGORA MESMO!! E depois dessa transa maravilhosa a Hermione diz "Foi incrível! Podemos fazer de novo?" HAHAHAHAHA!! E o gostosão "Você está querendo me matar?" HAHAHAHAHA!! The best, gente!! The best!! E a beta1 continua salientando "Diário de uma Paixão". Se vocês não assistiram, por favor, ASSISTAM!! Tem uma cena que é bem parecida com essa parte da fic. Quando a Allie e o Noah estão lá no ato, num fogo danado... quando o ato termina ela diz mais ou menos assim pro Noah "Você deve estar brincando! Todo esse tempo e foi isso que eu perdi? Vamos fazer de novo!" E depois eles aparecem jogados no chão, próximos a uma lareira. O Noah está lá dormindo, todo acabado e a Allie começa a beijar o peito dele e vai descendo e descendo... daí ele acorda e diz "Você está querendo me matar??" Ai, genteeem!! É tudo!! É tudo esse filme!! Falar nisso, preciso assisti-lo outra vez. Faz quase um mês que não o vejo! Rs! E por falar em filme, gente... Sexta a beta1 vai ao cine ver "O Primo Basílio"! Háaa! Tem umas cenas bem legais, se é que vocês me entendem... Tô doooida pra ver! Bora ver se eu consigo arrastar o beta2 comigo...  
Pois é povo, e esse banho?? GOD!! Imaginem Severo Snape colocando Hermione Granger contra a parede do banheiro e mandando ver!! O.o OMG!! Ai, que tudo!! Ovulação NOW!! E achei bem engraçada essa tal síndrome do grifonório. Quero só ver o que vai acontecer na Toca! Vai ser divertido. Uma festa cheia de véias carcomidas querendo se meter no relacionamento do nosso casal fogoso! Não percam!! Capítulo vinte e um em breve!! Como sempre, agradecimentos a nossa fodástica tradutora July Granger, que está lendo Deathly Hallows!! Lê logo, Ju!! Eu quero conversar contigo sobre os absuuurdos da Rowling!! E, claro, agradecimentos a todas vocês, leitoras mais do que maravilhosas que comentaram. A beta1 promete que vai arranjar um tempinho para agradecer individualmente na página de reviews, ok?? Beta1 AMA vocês! E não esqueçam dos reviews para este capítulo também, ok?? Beijo da beta1 e paz de Cristo! o/ REVIEWS!!_

_**Nota do beta2:** __Olá meus povos minhas povas, gente amada , idolatrada, salve-salve! Tô ainda no ritmo do Pan então não liguem não! Ai meu Déos! Que responsabilidade! Depois de tanto tempo sem escrever um coment descente (pq o do capt passado não foi coment, foi participação especial!) eu nem sei mais por onde começar! #Gi confabula com a SUA voizinha interior, prima em segundo grau por parte de vó da voz do Snape, e ela diz pra começar do começo# Pois sim, vamos começar falando primeiro que eu tbém li o "livro" e assim como a minha amiga beta1 ainda estou com um enorme buraco negro no meu peito! (terminei primeiro que ela! Há-Há-Há! Terminei primeiro! Terminei primeiro! Nhê-nhê-Nhê-Nhê!) (brincadeira miga! XD) J.K fez muita cagada nesse livro matando quem não devia, e ela devia ser processada (até no sentido literal da palavra! Carne moída mermo!) por isso! Ela ta fazendo apologia ao crimeeee!! Será que ninguém não percebe isso????!!! Hauahuauaha Mas voltando ao assunto que nos tange: a nossa retumbante e resplandecendo raios fúlgidos fanfic de Dançando. Olha, eu tbém fiquei babando for hours quando li esse capt, pq como todos vcs já sabem, eu sou homem, não ovulo, mas faço o que posso como alternativa! (Óia as revelações...) e quando eu li a parte do banheiro e do "Leviousa", pelo amor de Déos Pai e Ave Maria com seus anjinhos gorduxos! Eu fiquei trélgico, lívido e transparente, pq todo sangue tinha se esvaído para outras partes do meu corpo...(De novo! Revelations...) E a todos vcs que se enxarcam a cada novo capítulo dessa totalmente fodástica e tântrica fic, digo que vcs não perdem por esperar o capt que vem, pq o nosso Sevy está inigualável. Ele e sua distinta língua ofídica, destilando cortes a torto e a direito! Só vendo pra ver! Hauhauhahauhauha Mas eu tbém tenho sido um tanto negligente com essa fic e peço desculpas a todos vcs e desculpas majors pra minha amiga beta1 que me co-escalou pra rebetar essa fic com ela e a July por estar um tanto em falta com minhas responsabilidades. Portanto I'm sooooo sorry viu! Perdoem minhas falhas, eu sou homem e já venho de fábrica com defeito, pois lembrem-se que me falta uma costela! Ai que horror! Isso num teve graça, mas tudo bem! Relevem! E outros defeitinhos tbém, mas...quem não têm! Há! Pois sim, outro motivo para a minha demora, além das que a Nath já falou ali em cima, é que eu comprei um gato! SIIIIM! Eu comprei um gato! Agora vcs querem saber se eu estou feliz com isso? Querem? Pois fiquem sabendo que...NÃÃÃÃO! Aquela 'coisa' parente por parte de raça de nosso coisa-fofa Bichento (pq ele é persa tá! Ele é um Lord!) ta fazendo a minha paz se esvair a cada momento que paaassa! Se vcs se encantam com aqueles pequenos olhinhos verdes, aquela pelagem fofa e gotosa, vcs não sabem que por baixo daquilo existe uma praga em vidaaaaaaaaaa!!! Ele destrói tudooooo! Era uma vez uma casa... E olha que ele só tem três meses! Hurgh! Óia ele aki já roendo os cabos do meu pc! #Sai daki Thór agora! Capa o gato! Só foi falar em capar que ele já vazou!# Gente, eu to pra jogar esse bixo no lixoooooo!! E pra completar ele me inventa de mudar os pelos! Isso mesmo! Ele ta cheio de buracos, partes faltando! Ta um horror! Uma caricatura mal feita do que um dia foi uma gracinha de filhote. Jésus me livra disso já! No momento ele passa por um período de experiência, pq eu não vou jogar ele na rua assim do nada né (Leia-se doação! Eu não seria tão cruel!), vai que ele entra na vara dos animais domésticos maltratados? Não! Uma semana! Só uma semana mais e ele vai a leilão? Alguém aceita? Um belo espécime de persa esburacado? Alguém aceita? Lance inicial de 1 centavo? Alguém? Dô-lhe umaaaa... Gentem, falei demais já! Me empolguei, pq tava com saudade de vcs! BEEEEEIJOS E REVIEWS!!!_

_...Dô-lhe duas... XD_


	21. A Toca

_**Título original:**__ Dances With Witches_

_**Gênero:**__ Romance/Humor_

_**Spoilers**__: N__ada de importante_

_**Sumário:**__Severo Snape perde uma aposta mágica. A conseqüência? Aprender a dançar o Tango com Hermione Granger. Uma novela bem humorada e cheia de cenas picantes._

_**Disclaimer: **__Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brother. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Nota dos betas**__: O__s créditos desta fanfic são totalmente e somente da autora__ Pearle.__ July Granger apenas fez a tradução para o português e nós betamos e postamos. :)_**  
**

**Dançando com Bruxas**

**Por ****Pearle**

**Traduzido por July Granger**

**Beta-read por nathsnape e Gi Liminha**

* * *

**Capítulo 21: A Toca - Nós Ainda Estamos Nos Divertindo?**

- Hermione, querida, feliz aniversário! Entre! Severo, estou satisfeita por você ter vindo. -Molly Weasley estava conduzindo Hermione e Severo para dentro de sua casa. Dizer que ela havia ficado chocada quando Hermione disse que Severo se juntaria a eles para o tradicional jantar de aniversário era exagero.

Molly estava acostumada com o homem azedo por causa do trabalho dela com a Ordem. Aconteceram várias vezes dele chegar tarde da noite no Largo Grimmauld, nº 12, para falar com Arthur ou Alvo. Ele chegava exausto e se sentava na cozinha esperando por um dos dois.

Molly sabia das dificuldades que ele enfrentava para trazer uma quantidade mínima de informações para a Ordem. A qualquer hora ele confirmava informações. Cada vez que ele saía, poderia ser a última que eles o veriam vivo. Ela sabia que Alvo confiava nele. Era o suficiente para ela. Tinha se tornado lugar-comum para ela preparar uma xícara de chá para Severo enquanto ele esperava. Ela sempre se oferecia para cozinhar, não importando a hora. Ele sempre recusava, educadamente, dizendo que o chá era suficiente.

Gina disse a Molly que tinha visto Hermione em Hogwarts algumas semanas atrás. Ela entendeu porque Hermione estava trabalhando numa poção com Severo. Minerva ficou mais do que feliz ao mandar uma coruja para ela no começo da semana para avisar que Hermione tinha confirmado a presença dele n'A Toca.

Molly percebeu o pingente de Hermione quando ela tirou sua capa.

- Hermione, seu colar é adorável! É novo?

A mão de Hermione se fechou em torno do pingente.

- Sim, não é lindo? Severo me deu no meu aniversário. Veio de uma loja no Beco Diagonal chamada Folha de Esmeralda. Você não vai acreditar na história que eles contaram quando ele comprou!

- É um Trelawney, Severo? - Molly olhou para o pingente antes de encarar Severo.

Mulher _chata_. Todo mundo sabia sobre a lenda da loja, menos ele? Por que diabo ele comprou essa coisa na primeira loja? Severo resistiu à tentação de fazer um comentário ferino.

- Sim, eu acredito que sim, Molly. - Ele respondeu forçadamente. Bruxas!

- Eu não achava que eles ainda vendiam um Trelawney original. É um presente... único.

Eles tinham um bar? Ele precisava de uma bebida se ele quisesse passar a noite toda sem azarar ninguém. Ele poderia considerar uma ou duas pequenas azarações se não achasse que Hermione pararia de falar com ele por causa disso. A lembrança da noite anterior de prazer apareceu na cabeça dele. Ele não queria magoar a bruxa nesse estágio.

Arthur observou a conversa entre Severo e sua esposa. _'Acho que existe alguém que precisa ser resgatado'_, ele pensou. Arthur se aproximou do grupo em silêncio.

- Hermione, feliz aniversário! Severo, que bom te ver! Vamos deixar essas duas conversando enquanto pegamos uma bebida para você.

Hermione abraçou Arthur.

- Obrigada e feliz aniversário para você também! - Ela estava satisfeita em ver Severo tentando ser social, quando ele concordou com a cabeça. O homem mergulhava na formalidade quando era forçado a estar na companhia de outras pessoas. Ela sabia que ele considerava Arthur e Molly como amigos, mas duvidava que ele já tivesse estado na casa deles antes para um evento social.

Severo estava muito grato quando Arthur o conduziu para um local que parecia um mini-bar.

- Uísque ou Brandy?

- Uísque.

Arthur sorriu, preocupado em deixar o homem à vontade.

- Não ache que Molly seja antipática. Ela quer o seu bem. Hermione significa muito para ela.

Severo permaneceu quieto enquanto o homem servia bebida para ele. O que ele poderia dizer? _'Claro, Arthur, por que eu deveria me importar quando ela faz perguntas que não sejam da conta dela? Talvez ela pudesse gostar de ficar por perto enquanto nós nos beijamos? Talvez dando a nós uma ou duas sugestões?'_

- Claro. - Ele respondeu quietamente, feliz por ter conseguido guardar seus comentários para si próprio.

Várias bruxas e bruxos do Ministério, colegas de trabalho de Arthur fizeram uma roda em torno dos dois. Muitos conheciam o Mestre de Poções das celebrações passadas. Alguns cumprimentavam o mago negro enquanto ele observava Hermione.

Um jovem bruxo, que tinha se formado em Hogwarts no ano passado, estava flertando com Hermione; sem saber que sua vida corria perigo. A risada dela por causa de alguma coisa que o jovem dissera, se espalhava pela sala toda.

Severo saiu do grupo que estava ao redor de Arthur e caminhou até Hermione. Mesmo sem seu robe de professor, ele ainda era uma figura imponente. Por que diabos ele deixou Hermione o convencer de usar uma roupa mais casual? Casual ainda consistia numa camisa de seda cinza escuro, uma veste e seu casaco abotoado contra o mundo externo. Hermione gostava das camadas de roupa dele, como se fosse uma armadura protegendo-o contra qualquer um que estivesse ao redor dele.

- O'Conner. - Severo olhou para o homem jovem que se tornou visivelmente pálido quando ele se aproximou. O'Conner murmurou alguma coisa ininteligível antes de sair rapidamente.

- Severo, ele só estava sendo educado. - Hermione sorriu secretamente, anotando a tempestade nos olhos negros do Mestre de Poções. Enquanto que ela não poderia aturar a mentalidade de homem das cavernas, batendo na cabeça dela antes de levá-la para sua caverna, era bom ver uma ruptura de sua calma exterior. O homem perto dela não era o rígido e controlado professor que ela conhecia dos seus tempos de estudante, mas não era, decididamente, o homem que tinha feito amor com ela no chuveiro sem nenhuma preocupação. Ela entendia que ele apresentava diferentes _personas_ para o mundo exterior. O relacionamento deles era muito recente, ela ainda estava incerta dos sentimentos dele, para estar completamente confortável nessa visão do homem. Hermione perdeu totalmente a intimidade que eles haviam compartilhado durante a manhã.

Severo levantou uma sobrancelha.

- O quê? Ele ainda estava respirando quando saiu! - Ela era a bruxa dele. Tão fora de moda ou antiquado que isso pudesse parecer, ela era dele. Ele se inclinou, seu hálito quente no pescoço dela. - Você é minha, ou você já esqueceu?

A voz dele era um grunhido que causava arrepios por todo corpo dela. O olhar de Hermione era sério quando ela encontrou os olhos dele.

- Isso se aplica a você também?

- Achei que você tinha entendido noite passada. - Talvez eles precisassem conversar quando voltassem para o apartamento dela. Severo se encolheu quando um acontecimento se repetiu em sua cabeça. '_Você precisa conversar? Que diabo está acontecendo com você?'_, falou a voz de sua cabeça. _'Pouca conversa e mais ação, é o que eu sempre digo!'_. Não dando atenção para as imagens na cabeça dele, Severo pensou que ele e Hermione precisavam esclarecer algumas coisas.

Hermione não teve chance de respondê-lo. Fred Weasley a abraçou de repente desejando feliz aniversário. Então, foi a vez de Jorge a cumprimentar, enquanto seu irmão perguntava a Severo a opinião dele sobre um problema que eles estavam tendo no desenvolvimento de uma nova pomada.

- Professor Snape, justamente o bruxo com quem eu queria conversar! - Fred deu um sorriso astuto. - Jorge e eu estamos trabalhando em um novo produto e temos problemas com um dos ingredientes. Talvez você possa nos dizer por que a pomada Isósceles está produzindo quadrados ao invés de triângulos quando nós a testamos.

Hermione sorriu quando os gêmeos ignoraram o olhar de Severo enquanto continuavam a enchê-lo de perguntas. Ele suspirou alto quando respondeu algumas perguntas, observando Hermione sair para cumprimentar Harry e Gina. Isso foi alguns minutos antes dele perder os dois de vista. Lançou um feitiço _Não Perceba _de ação lenta e, silenciosamente, saiu deixando o par de gêmeos conversando.

Severo rumou para um tranqüilo e distante assento no canto. Mais cinco ou seis horas disso e ele achava que poderia chamar Hermione para ir embora. Estava se tornando uma noite longa.

* * *

- Snape.

- Potter.

Severo estava sentado calmamente observando Hermione do outro lado da sala enquanto Harry parecia ter se materializado ao lado dele. Os dois homens se olharam mutuamente com cautela antes de Severo decidir quebrar o silêncio.

- Você precisa de alguma coisa?

- Uhm, não. - Harry olhou desconfortavelmente.

- Eu vejo. Hermione. - Severo balançou sua cabeça.

- Sim. Você pode incluir Gina também. - Harry suspirou.

Depois de Harry ter conversado com Hermione na biblioteca na semana passada, ela havia lhe falado sobre os sentimentos dela pelo seboso. Ele não gostava de Snape, mas ele respeitava o homem, e ele tinha prometido às duas bruxas que tentaria ser civilizado.

Rony, por outro lado, estava mais agressivo do que Harry quando ele tentou falar com Rony durante a semana. Ele esperava que as coisas se acalmassem. Rony podia ser cabeça quente às vezes. Harry esperava que Gina e Molly tivessem conversado com ele. E Snape não era um homem para ser testado. Ele sabia que Hermione tinha pedido ao Mestre de Poções para ser civilizado, mas isso não incluía o fato de Rony decidir bancar o idiota.

Severo levantou seu copo na frente de Harry.

- Eu prefiro não ficar bravo com nenhum dos dois, pessoalmente. Talvez interesse a você saber que eu teria ficado muito feliz de tê-lo azarado semana passada, se não fossem aquelas duas. - Severo viu Minerva olhando para ele de supetão igual às bruxas na Mesa Principal. A toda hora se ouvia gargalhadas vindas do grupo de bruxas. Ele ficou pensativo em acrescentar outro drink ao seu uísque. - Eu poderia imaginar se Minerva e Molly tivessem alguns truques se elas errassem a mão. Elas parecem ter saído da floresta, juntas em torno do caldeirão, fofocando entre si.

- Você irá contar isso para Hermione?- Harry olhou para o professor, imaginando o tanto que ele já tinha bebido.

Severo fechou a cara.

- Eu posso ter escolhido encarar o Lord das Trevas, mas não sou tão estúpido, Potter. Prefiro manter meus "órgãos" exatamente onde eles estão, obrigado. - Ele não tinha intenção de se tornar um eunuco se Hermione cumprisse suas palavras.

Harry olhou para Severo como se ele tivesse crescido mais um pouco. Foi nesse momento que Rony se juntou a eles.

- Oi, colega. - Rony olhou melancolicamente para a loira alta com quem ele falava. A bruxa que ele estava namorando atualmente estava por perto. Levou um momento para que Rony percebesse a presença de Severo, a voz dele mostrava que ele, obviamente, não gostava do homem.

- Snape.

- Weasley. - Severo estava impressionando com a disposição dos amigos de Hermione em protegê-la. Falar com o morcegão das masmorras com tanta boa vontade estava, junto com encarar Voldemort, no topo da lista de coisas que eles preferiam não fazer novamente. Ele suspeitava que estivesse em posição mais alta na lista do que Lord Voldemort.

Remo estava curioso quando se juntou ao grupo. Ele olhou para Severo.

- Você não quis apostar comigo, mas apostou com Hermione?

Severo esvaziou seu copo antes de responder.

- Eu ganharia mais se apostasse com Hermione, Remo. - Ele cuspiu o nome do homem. Ele ainda tinha três semanas até se ver livre desse incômodo.

- Você não sabe o que eu poderia apostar com você.

- Não importa. _Você_ não é Hermione. - O sorriso de Severo era de satisfação. As palavras dele fizeram efeito.

Harry e Rony fizeram uma careta. Harry limpou sua garganta.

- Olhe, eu prometi a Hermione e a Gina que eu iria ser civilizado, mas isso não inclui ouvir nada... _íntimo_ sobre você e a minha melhor amiga!

Severo levantou de seu assento e deu a ele um sorriso perverso.

- Então você está a salvo, Potter. Não tenho nenhuma intenção de relatar detalhes a você. Por mais prazerosos que eles sejam... – _'Vou deixar ele chocado com isso'_, ele pensou.

Severo ficou satisfeito em ver que Harry adquiria tons verdes. _'Verde Sonserino'_, ele pensou. Uma pequena risada escapou da garganta dele.

Rony observou Severo se dirigir ao mini-bar para reencher o seu copo antes de sussurrar alguma coisa no ouvido de Hermione. Ela corou quando ele saiu. Rony virou para Harry enquanto eles observavam Severo cruzar a sala.

- Ele está brincando, não está? Hermione e... _ele_! Eu não gosto disso, Harry! Ele deve ter dado a ela alguma poção ou algo parecido. Por que ela estaria interessada nele?

- Isso é suficiente para vocês dois. Eles parecem felizes juntos. Deixem-os. - Remo realmente parecia feliz por eles, mesmo que Severo ainda agisse como um bastardo às vezes. Pelo menos, Hermione parecia feliz.

- Onde você estava? - Harry deu de ombros - Hermione visitou Snape em Hogwarts na semana passada. Pelo menos ela disse que eu não precisava beijá-lo pelos cantos.

- Você, beijando Snape? - Rony balançou seu copo.

- Dificilmente, eu disse a você antes, Potter. Você não é meu tipo. - Severo havia retornado, preparado para esperar até que Hermione estivesse pronta para ir embora. Ele não tinha que voltar para o castelo até a noite seguinte. Ele parou para lembrar Hermione que eles tinham o resto da noite e que ele tinha algumas idéias de como eles poderiam aproveitá-la. O rubor dela foi causado por ele ter oferecido a ela repetir o feitiço _Wingardium Leviosa_ quando eles retornassem ao apartamento dela à noite.

- O que você disse a ela?

Os olhos de Severo pareciam brilhar.

- Eu só estava lembrando a ela o feitiço que estávamos discutindo durante essa manhã. _Wingardium Leviosa_.

As narinas de Remo dilataram, feromônios inundaram o ar. Ele tinha uma boa idéia em que resultou a discussão de Severo com Hermione a respeito do feitiço. O cheiro dela estava impregnado na pele dele. Até mais forte do que ele tinha percebido antes. Ele sabia que Severo não tinha retornado ao castelo na noite passada. Remo só podia imaginar como eles comemoraram o aniversário de Hermione.

A expressão de Harry dizia que ele não tinha acreditado no homem negro.

- E o que a fez corar desse jeito?

- Pergunte a ela se você não acredita em mim. - Severo estava indiferente.

- Harry, eu não sei se quero saber. Isso é demais para mim. - Rony estava ficando esverdeado ao pensar em Hermione e _Snape_, dentre todas as pessoas.

Severo achou que verde combinava com Weasley. Tornava-o quase festivo. Era uma pena que o Natal estivesse tão longe.

* * *

Mais pessoas haviam chegado, enchendo a estranha e pequena casa até o seu limite. Os aposentos continuavam a expandir para acomodar os convidados. Pouco tempo depois, Molly chamou o grupo para jantar. A mesa e a área do jantar foram aumentadas para permitir que todos se sentassem. Severo se sentou em uma das pontas, ao lado de Hermione, e Remo se sentou à esquerda dele. Gina, Harry, Rony e Misty, a atual namorada dele, estavam sentados ao redor deles. Arthur, Molly e vários bruxas e bruxos que Severo não conhecia, estavam sentados no final da mesa, perto de Minerva e Alvo. O resto dos filhos de Molly estavam espalhados ao redor da mesa.

O jantar se tornou bem barulhento. Pratos flutuavam magicamente de uma ponta da mesa para outra. Fred e Jorge entretiam a todos com histórias sobre suas últimas invenções. Harry, Rony e Remo discutiram animadamente a última temporada de Quadribol. Até Severo se juntou ao debate.

- Você acompanha Quadribol? - Incrédula Hermione se virou para ouvir Severo condenar o último apanhador do Chudley Cannons, para incômodo de Rony.

- Eu tenho algum interesse pelo esporte.

- Você nunca comentou isso comigo.

- Você quer discutir a temporada atual? - Severo sorriu, seus olhos brilharam com satisfação - Tenho a impressão de que o assunto está fora de cogitação. Sem discussões de Quadribol. Parece que essa era uma das regras que você impôs. Será que você mudou de idéia sem eu saber, senhorita Granger?

Os olhos de Hermione encararam os dele de forma provocativa.

- Eu acredito que nós iremos discutir as regras e qualquer modificação delas mais tarde, _professor_. - Ela deu ênfase com a voz ao título dele.

Rony olhou de forma atônita para os dois. Ele virou para Severo.

- Quem é você?

Severo balançou sua cabeça.

- Acredito que ainda vão me perguntar muito sobre isso.

Minerva passou grande parte da noite observando secretamente o casal. Ela estava impressionada com o colar que Severo tinha presenteado Hermione, um legítimo Trelawney. Isto significava alguma coisa para se pensar. Em todos esses anos como colegas, ela nunca viu Severo sendo cordial. O fato dele não ter azarado ninguém até o momento, especialmente Harry e Rony, realmente a impressionou. Minerva ainda tinha as melhores intenções com Hermione, mas mesmo assim tinha que admitir que Severo parecia... bem, não exatamente amigável, mas calmo seria uma palavra mais adequada. Menos hostil também. De qualquer forma, Hermione parecia feliz.

- Vocês me dão licença só minuto, para que eu possa trazer os bolos de aniversário? - Molly disse por cima de seus ombros enquanto ela desaparecia pela porta. Vários convidados aproveitaram para levantar e esticar as pernas. Bebidas foram servidas e alguns foram para o jardim para tomar ar fresco.

* * *

Gina puxou Hermione para um lado. Os olhos dela se moveram quando ela disse.

- Certo, eu sei que o professor teve folga no fim de semana, não o vi no castelo, tenho que te perguntar. Os rumores são verdadeiros?

- Gina! - Hermione corou ao se lembrar de quais rumores ela estava se referindo.

- Ah, dá um tempo! Todo mundo na Grifinória especulou sobre o homem depois que os rumores começaram a se espalhar. Uma das bruxas que ele tinha saído se recusa a discutir as medidas dele porque diz que não pode falar sobre isso, mas continuava a se referir ao tamanho do nariz dele e piscando. Eu sei que o nariz do Harry não é tão grande assim, mas o "equipamento" dele é de um tamanho bom. Então posso dizer que você sabe disso em primeira mão?

Hermione corou em um tom de vermelho ainda mais profundo.

- Oh meu deus! - Gina gritou - Então é verdade!

Hermione sussurrou na orelha da amiga.

- Os rumores não fazem sequer justiça a ele! Noite passada foi incrível. E esta manhã, e esta tarde!

Gina arregalou os olhos.

- Parece que você teve _realmente_ um feliz aniversário! Como você agüenta?

* * *

Severo olhou para as duas jovens no canto. Os gritos de Gina chamaram a atenção dele. Ele só podia imaginar do que se tratava.

Gina sorriu quando Severo se juntou a elas.

- Professor, se você me dá licença, é melhor eu ajudar a mamãe com os bolos de aniversário.

- Eu posso saber o que estava acontecendo? - Severo observou ela se afastar.

- Acho que não. - Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha. - Devo dizer que você está se divertindo?

- Está... tolerável. Posso pensar em outras coisas que nós poderíamos estar fazendo neste exato momento.

- Você é insaciável.

- Eu não lembro de você ter reclamado noite passada.

Hermione sorriu.

- Obrigada por não azarar Harry e Rony. Tenho certeza que isso passou muitas vezes por sua cabeça essa noite.

- Não me agradeça ainda, a noite é uma criança. - O sorriso dele era diabólico.

* * *

Harry observou Hermione e Severo calmamente do outro lado da sala.

- Você sabe, eles ficam bem juntos.

- Hermione e Snape? Você está louco!? - Rony não podia acreditar em seus ouvidos.

- Não, pense nisso. É sobre Hermione que estamos falando. Você já viu dentro dos aposentos de Snape? Ele possui mais livros do que Hogwarts. Ele é um ex-Comensal da Morte. Se ele conseguiu derrotar Voldemort, tenho certeza de que o humor da Hermione não o incomodará. - Harry amava Hermione, mas ele não fechava os olhos para os defeitos da amiga. Ela podia ser mandona e autoritária. Sua ânsia em aprender tendia a ser mais importante do que tudo. Talvez fosse isso o que ela precisasse. - Você acha que nós devemos dizer a ele para comprar um estoque de chocolate?

- Tenho certeza de que ele vai descobrir isso sozinho. - Rony balançou sua cabeça. Snape. O mundo estava ficando louco.

* * *

Todo mundo se dirigiu para mesa de jantar quando Molly e Gina trouxeram os bolos de aniversário. A mão de Severo repousou nas costas de Hermione, enquanto ele a guiava para mesa. Esse simples gesto disse muito a respeito dos sentimentos dele pela jovem bruxa. A ação foi notada e anotada para futuras especulações pelas pessoas presentes.

Severo tinha comentado que ele era solitário por natureza. Ele também podia acrescentar que tinha obsessão em evitar contato humano. Ele nunca procurou outro ser humano por vontade própria. Você nunca poderia saber o que um bruxo treinado poderia dizer sobre seus comparsas. Enquanto que em determinados momentos de sua vida ele poderia querer contato humano, aprendeu a suprimir seu desejo, assim como suprimiu outras emoções durante o cumprimento de seus objetivos. Ele passou os últimos vinte anos mantendo suas necessidades presas para facilitar sua espionagem. Ele não confiava em ninguém. Isso não poderia ser sensato se o Lord das Trevas tivesse sentido mais do que absoluta obediência do Mestre de Poções.

Ele construiu um muro invisível em torno de si. Não permitindo que ninguém chegasse tão perto, e agora ele sentia dificuldade em se abrir. A necessidade por segredo se foi. Ele não tinha que temer Hermione. Nada mais do que medos bobos e inseguranças típicos de um romance. As últimas vinte e quatro horas tinham sido uma montanha-russa de emoções para ambos. A ligação deles era mais do que sexo casual. Sentimentos profundos emergindo a superfície. Sentimentos que ele não queria confrontar neste momento.

Uma monstruosidade roxa e pink iluminada por velas flutuou até parar em frente à Hermione. O bolo de Arthur era vermelho e dourado e estava cheio de velas. Severo podia sentir o calor das velas. Ele estava agradecido, não importava o designer do bolo, por ele não ter sido decorado com as cores da Grifinória.

Os convidados cantaram alto Feliz Aniversário, combinando os nomes de Arthur e de Hermione durante a canção. Severo permaneceu quieto do lado de Hermione, seu barítono ausente do coral de vozes.

- Faça um pedido e sopre as velas. - Gina instruiu animadamente.

Hermione conseguiu apagar todas as velas numa só tentativa. Arthur estava na sua terceira tentativa, para o contentamento de sua esposa que o ajudou a extinguir as chamas que restavam no bolo.

- Hermione, qual foi seu pedido?

- Rony, você não tem que perguntar! O desejo não se realizará de se ela disser a você. - Gina repreendeu o irmão.

O sorriso de Hermione estava radiante quando ela olhou para Severo antes de responder a Rony.

- Meu desejo já se tornou realidade, Rony.

- Hermione, eu já disse a você para não fazer isso! - Harry segurou seu estômago.

- Oh, cresça, Harry! - Hermione riu quando ele fingiu ter uma dor de estômago. Gina começou a cutucá-lo, como se estivesse o examinando de brincadeira. Ela conseguiu fazer cócegas e Harry começou a rir.

Severo estava irritado com ele mesmo. Era uma coisa totalmente infantil ficar com raiva de Potter por ele fazê-la rir. Enquanto ele nunca admitiria para ninguém, Severo sentia inveja da amizade dela com os dois jovens. Ele sabia que isso não era uma ameaça ao relacionamento deles. Os três pareciam sentir amor verdadeiro um pelo outro. Enquanto que os sentimentos deles eram mais profundos do que a amizade, não existia nenhum relacionamento amoroso entre eles.

O Trio foi unido pelo incidente envolvendo o trasgo no primeiro ano deles. Eles consolidaram esse amor permanecendo lado a lado ao encarar o Lord das Trevas na batalha final. Ele sabia que Hermione tinha mantido Harry focado na escola e mantido Rony firme na realidade durante os anos dela em Hogwarts.

Os dois ofereciam à Hermione amizade inquestionável e devoção. Ele suspeitava que a auto-estima de Rony não fosse muito alta, sendo ele o sexto ou sétimo Weasley, quando a mesma deu uma reviravolta no momento em que ele se tornou amigo, dentro do trem, do _garoto-que-sobreviveu_. Hermione passou sete anos insistindo para que Rony estudasse. Foram todos os incentivos dela que o fizeram passar em todos seus NIEMs.

Os bolos se cortavam e se serviam sozinhos. A conversa estava alta e animada, e os convidados apreciavam a noite imensamente.

* * *

Harry bateu nas costas de Rony quando ele se engasgou com cerveja amanteigada.

- Você está brincando! - ele falou enquanto tossia - Ela está ensinando o quê a ele?

- O Tango. - Harry deu um sorrisinho diabólico.

- Algum problema, Sr. Weasley? - Severo assustou Rony quando apareceu silenciosamente atrás do jovem.

- Deus, alguém deveria colocar um sino em seu pescoço! - Rony tampou sua boca com a mão e ficou mais perto de Harry quando percebeu com quem ele estava falando. Ele achou que deveria ficar com a mente ligada a partir de agora.

Severo olhou para ele, uma lista de azarações passava por sua cabeça. Como ele tinha dito a Hermione, a noite era uma criança.

- Eu só estava explicando para o Rony que Hermione está ensinando Tango a você.

Severo encarou o _irritante-garoto-que-sobreviveu_ para continuar a perturbá-lo.

- Você poderia explicar por que você acha esse assunto tão divertido, Potter?

A mão de Hermione no braço de Severo parecia acalmar o Mestre de Poções. O tom dela era de aviso.

- O que exatamente você achou engraçado sobre Severo e eu dançarmos juntos, Harry? Saiba que ele dança muito bem! Eu gostaria de ver um de vocês dançando sem se machucar. Duvido que um de vocês fique bem em uma calça colante como ele fica!

- Calça colante? - Harry estava tentando esconder sua risada. Ele falhou miseravelmente.

Severo estava indeciso, pois ele não sabia quem ele deveria matar primeiro. Hermione por tentar defender suas habilidades, Potter pelo seu comportamento infantil ou Weasley pelo resto.

- Hermione, enquanto apreciei você me defender, talvez seja melhor você parar antes que você acabe comigo. Estou tentando evitar azarar esses dois esta noite. Odiaria ter que quebrar minha promessa e azarar você ao invés disso.

Hermione pôde somente rir quando ela percebeu o que ela tinha dito. Uma fungada deselegante escapou quando ela tentou retomar o controle.

- Eu sinto muito, Severo. Eu não tive intenção de provocar isso, mas você fica inacreditavelmente _sexy_ com calça colante.

- _Hermione._ - Severo segurou a ponte do nariz dele tentando controlar uma dor de cabeça que surgia.

* * *

**********  
**

Alvo observou a interação entre Severo e os outros. Quando ele pensou na conseqüência da aposta, só queria tirar Severo de suas masmorras. Ele nunca imaginou que algo pudesse desenvolver entre Hermione e seu Mestre de Poções além da simples amizade. Alvo estava realmente feliz pelos dois. Era mágica pura quando duas pessoas se encontravam.

Minerva desapareceu com Molly e com algumas outras pessoas, sem dúvida para repetirem e analisarem cada palavra e cada ação do Mestre de Poções. O toque dele nas costas de Hermione a impressionou mais do que as outras pessoas que não o conheciam há tanto tempo.

- Eles parecem felizes juntos. - Remo se juntou a Alvo enquanto ele observava o grupo perto da mesa.

- Eles parecem terem sido feito um para o outro. - O bruxo idoso concordou.

- Este era o seu plano, no fim das contas?

- Eu nunca iria interferir na vida dos meus professores. - Alvo olhou para Remo com seus olhos brilhantes.

- E você ainda acredita nisso? - Remo balançou sua cabeça.

* * *

Com o avançar da hora, os convidados começaram a sair em pequenos grupos.

Minerva conduziu Hermione para um canto. O olhar dela era intenso quando fitou a jovem. Ela se sentia responsável desde a perda trágica dos pais dela.

- Sei que Severo é um bom homem por baixo daquele preto. Vejo que ele mudou para melhor. Mas você está feliz?

Os olhos de Hermione ficaram mais ternos. A velha bruxa significava muito para ela.

- Sim, Minerva. Eu estou feliz. Ele é um homem incrível! Muito diferente quando nós estamos sozinhos. - Lembranças dos dois sozinhos inundaram a mente de Hermione, fazendo-a ficar ligeiramente corada.

- Se você tiver alguma dúvida, azare primeiro e pergunte depois! Você irá me chamar a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite se você precisar? - Minerva sorriu.

- Eu sei. Obrigada. - Hermione abraçou a mulher idosa.

* * *

Severo agradeceu a Molly pela sua hospitalidade quando eles estavam na soleira da porta. Hermione se despediu dos outros e o seguiu.

- Juntos? - Severo abriu sua capa para que Hermione ficasse ao lado dele, os braços dela apertavam a cintura dele enquanto os braços dele estavam em torno da bruxa. Eles desaparataram com um som alto.

Molly e Minerva trocaram olhares sábios. Alvo sorriu.

* * *

Severo colocou sua capa no gancho perto da porta. Ele se virou para encontrar Hermione olhando para ele com um olhar intenso.

Ela segurou as bochechas dele, virando a cabeça dele de um lado para outro.

- Posso saber o que você está fazendo?

- Síndrome Grave do Grifinório Solene. Estou procurando listras vermelhas e douradas. Você estava em uma sala cheia de Grifinórios hoje à noite. Acho que havia pelo menos dois Corvinais e alguns que nunca foram à Hogwarts. Acho que você está curado.

- Acredito que nós devemos tirar as nossas roupas por precaução.

- Pele com pele?

- Pele com pele. - As palavras de Severo pareciam veludo, causando uma contração no estômago dela.

- Tem mais algum lugar que eu deva olhar para ver se tem alguma listra?

Hermione riu quando ele levantou uma sobrancelha. A voz dela se tornou sedutora.

- Você quer que eu olhe aqui? - Os dedos dela gentilmente acariciaram o volume das calças dele.

O toque dela pôs fogo nele. Isto o fez descontrolar completamente. O desejo dela por ele era raro e maravilhoso.

- Tsk, tsk. Onde você estava pensando? Eu ia falar para você olhar a sola do meu pé. - A necessidade de possuí-la tomou conta dele, um grunhido escapou de sua garganta. - Vem aqui, Hermione.

Severo colocou-a contra a porta. A boca dele tomou a dela com possessividade. O beijo dele era selvagem, passional. Desejo corria nas veias dele e enegrecia os olhos. A língua deles duelavam por controle, deixando-o cada vez mais faminto.

Ele precisava de Hermione para entender seu desejo por ela. A voz dele era rouca.

- _Você é minha_. Acho que isso ficou claro ontem à noite. - Ele esfregou sua coxa contra ela, o corpo dele tremia de desejo. Ele envolveu o seio dela por cima da blusa de seda, amassando e apertando o globo firme.

Essa súbita mudança dele era o que ela estava esperando. A respiração dela era rápida e pouco profunda quando ela sentiu a ereção dele.

- Quer dizer que você me pertence? - Ela perguntou sem fôlego. Ela moveu a cabeça para o lado enquanto ele beijava e mordiscava o pescoço dela. A risada profunda dele atiçou fogo nela.

- Se você me quer, sou todo seu. Não acredito que você tenha concorrente. Dificilmente existe alguma bruxa interessada em mim.

- Isso não é verdade. Há varias bruxas das celebrações do Ministério atrás de você.

As mãos de Severo agarraram a bunda de Hermione, colocando-a contra as coxas dele e levantando-a.

- Elas não são você, Hermione. Elas não são você.

A boca de Severo alcançou a dela mais uma vez enquanto ele a carregava para o quarto. Um feitiço foi sussurrado e as roupas deles desapareceram. Eles fizeram amor lentamente, restabelecendo a intimidade que eles haviam compartilhado mais cedo. Tendo tempo para explorar o corpo um do outro e chegando ao orgasmo juntos como se o mundo se despedaçasse ao redor deles.

- Você não fez o _Wingardium Leviosa_. - A voz de Hermione estava amortecida quando o sono invadiu a mente dela.

- E você está reclamando? - Severo rolou para ficar sobre suas costas, puxando Hermione contra ele. - Você tem tempo para me acompanhar até Hogwarts amanhã? Nós podemos pesquisar sobre a Poção Mata-Cão se você estiver livre?

Hermione concordou com sono, a voz dela distorcida por um bocejo.

- Eu não tenho que voltar até a hora do jantar. Tenho um exame que preciso revisar à noite. Eu realmente vou sentir saudade de você amanhã à noite. - A respiração dela diminuiu quando finalmente adormeceu.

Ele estava relutante ao pensar em dormir sozinho na noite seguinte, acordar na segunda-feira sozinho, como se ela fosse um sonho. Os braços dele apertaram ao redor dela. Ele estava com ela agora.

Amanhã seria outro dia.

* * *

******************Continua...**

**************__****Nota da autora:**_A forma e os passos da dança seguem informações que podem ser encontradas no site "Tango Tutorial".  
Infelizmente, minha maravilhosa beta __Nakhash perdeu-se na vida real e tirou umas férias. Eu decidi postar esse capítulo em vez de esperar outra semana. A versão betada será repostada semana que vem quando ela voltar. Então os enganos são definitivamente meus.  
A seguir: Outro domingo em Hogwarts, a escolha das fantasias, lições de dança e mais. __Divirta-se e conte-me o que você está achando. Como sempre pensamentos, opiniões, comentários, enfim, tudo é bem-vindo._

**************__****Nota da tradutora:**_Bem, espero que vocês gostem deste capítulo, pois ele é muito cômico. Próximo capítulo, mais um dia no laboratório. Não percam. Até semana que vem!_

**************__****Nota da beta1: **_Saudações, meu povo! Sim, a beta1 AINDA vive... Mais uma vez eu gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora da postagem do capítulo vinte e um. Como já foi dito, tudo isso se deve a minha faculdade, trabalho e outras coisinhas... Quero pedir desculpas também pelo coment desse capt... a beta1 não está legal hoje, sabe... o humor dela está meio "dark", digamos assim... parece que paira sobre ela uma grande nuvem negra. E isso está fazendo com que ela sofra de um terrível "broqueio" mental. ¬¬ Abafa o caso, gente... Mas vamos aos coments de mais um capítulo dessa fic fodástica:Genteem, quem é Molly Weasley?? A mulher é completamente INDISCRETA! O Severo foi realmente testado nessa festa. E, com toda certeza, a melhor opção do homem foi o álcool... por falar nisso, a beta1 está precisando de uma BOA quantidade de álcool... sorry, povo! É tudo culpa da nuvem negra! Pois sim (como diria o beta2), vocês sentiram o nível de possessão desse homem, né? "Você é minha, ou você já esqueceu?" Aff, abafa o caso também... E o encontro do Severo com o "Potter" e o "Wesley"?? Eu adorei os cortes que o Severo deu nos dois! Agora o Rony dizendo que deveriam colocar um sino no pescoço do Severo... hahaha! Isso foi tudo! Um pontinho para o cabeça de fogo, né... E a Minerva dizendo "azare primeiro e pergunte depois" foi o auge! Ô véia carcomida!! Ela devia fundar a Sociedade Anônima das Véias Carcomidas da Grã-Bretanha! Ela seria a presidenta, a Molly poderia ser a vice, a Papoula a tesoureira... Bando de véia intrometida! Isso tudo é falta de vocês-sabem-o-que!! Háaaa!! Agradecimentos a todas que comentaram e a nossa fodástica tradutora July Granger! O que seria de nós, pobres mortais de Inglês meia boca, sem ela?? E não esqueçam dos REVIEWS, ok?? Eles, com certeza, irão fazer com que essa novem negra que paira sobre a cabeça da beta1 se dissipe. Agora com licença que a beta1 vai se recolher a sua insignificância e afogará as suas mágoas em 1000ml de vodka sueca. Kisses._

**************__****Nota do beta2: **_Seguinte gente, eu simplesmente estou caindo de sono aki pq a minha amiga beta1 me passou o capt agora (Leia-se mais de 11 horas da noite para que eu rebetasse!!!) so...não se importem com frases desconexas, falta de pontuação ou um comentário sem sentido oká?! Como vcs já devem ter constatado, nosso big boy sonserino se comportou razoavelmente bem na festa da sua amada num foi?! E é claro, como Snape será sempre Snape (Graças a Deus!), não poderia faltar os maravilhosos cortes, a impecáveis colocadas de devido lugar e os comentários ferinos que só aquela boquinha podem proferir! Jésus! Que eu morra amigo dele! Espero que estejam gostando dos capts, pq a tendência é melhorar cada vez mais. Esse botão de sentimento que nasceu entre eles ainda vai virar uma flor. Esperem pra ver, pq a glória e o prazer são para os que têm paciência e apreciam o melhor! E gostaria de tbém fazer um apelo: já estamos na altura do capt 21 e só temos 122 reviews. __122 REVIEWS MINHA GENTEEEEE!!! __THIS IS NOT ACCEPTABLE! U.Ú Muitas fics por aí que não xegam aos pés de Dançando (por questão de ética não daremos nomes aos bois) têm um retorno muito maior, meus amigos leitores. Embora nós prezemos sim pela qualidade de seus comentários, quem vai negar que volume e quantidade não atraia novos leitores? Hum? Que aquele ser que vasculha o ff a procura de uma coisa realmente nova e surpreendente, não leve em consideração se a fic foi bem recebida ou não? Então vamos todos colaborar e deixar sempre (que possível claro, não estamos obrigando ninguém!) uma review oká? Nós agradecemos de coração ao ver que a fic estará sendo cada vez mais prestigiada, lida e repassada para muitas mais mentes famintas e afoitas por literatura devidamente inapropriada para menores. (Ai delíííícia!) hsuahushsuhsu Mas sim, verborragias a parte, desejo a todos uma ótima semana e enjoy your lifes ok! Bjundas enormes do beta2 (infelizmente não tão engraçado quanto a beta1, pq alguém tinha que ser o 'boring' nisso tudo...).REVIEWS!_


	22. Mesma Poção, dia Diferente

_**Título original:**__ Dances With Witches_

_**Gênero:**__ Romance/Humor_

_**Spoilers**__: N__ada de importante_

_**Sumário:**__Severo Snape perde uma aposta mágica. A conseqüência? Aprender a dançar o Tango com Hermione Granger. Uma novela bem humorada e cheia de cenas picantes._

_**Disclaimer: **__Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brother. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Nota dos betas**__: O__s créditos desta fanfic são totalmente e somente da autora__ Pearle.__ July Granger apenas fez a tradução para o português e nós betamos e postamos. :)_**  
**

**Dançando com Bruxas**

**Por ****Pearle**

**Traduzido por July Granger**

**Beta-read por nathsnape e Gi Liminha**

* * *

**Capítulo 22: Mesma Poção, dia Diferente**

Hermione sorriu quando ela sentiu um corpo quente atrás dela. Ela se espreguiçou languidamente, se aconchegando debaixo das cobertas.

- Bom dia, vejo que você decidiu se juntar ao mundo dos vivos. - Severo estava sentado em cima de um monte de travesseiros que estavam contra a cabeceira da cama. Uma Revista sobre poções estava aberta sobre seu colo; um monte de pergaminho, coberto com sua letra familiar, estava flutuando no ar à direita dele.

- Bom dia! O que é isso? - Hermione virou para o lado, a mão direita dela apoiava a cabeça, e a outra mão indicava as anotações suspensas no ar.

- Depois de reexaminar os resultados dos nossos testes com as poções em caldeirões de diferentes tipos de materiais, acredito que estreitamos nosso foco para três materiais. Preciso preparar outra dose de Poção Mata-Cão hoje. Acho que podemos tentar os três materiais e ver as mudanças ocorrer. Como está sua programação hoje? Você gostaria de ser minha assistente?

Hermione se sentou, os olhos brilhando de interesse. O lençol que a cobria escorregou até a cintura, expondo seu torso aos olhos dele. Severo era um dos poucos Mestres de Poções capaz de preparar a Poção Mata-Cão corretamente. Esta era uma chance única apesar da preocupação dela.

- Você tem certeza de que quer que eu te ajude a preparar a poção? Sei que leva anos de prática para prepará-la adequadamente, os encantamentos, a varinha e os movimentos da mão.

Severo riu para si mesmo. Hermione estava tão excitada com a possibilidade de preparar uma poção difícil que ela esqueceu que estava completamente nua e ficou um tanto envergonhada por isso. Os mamilos dela intumesceram com o ar frio da manhã. Severo passou o dedo gentilmente pelo mamilo.

- Eu acredito que nós devemos achar alguma coisa para cobrir isso antes de começarmos. Eu não gostaria que você derramasse nada cáustico na sua pele exposta.

Hermione olhou para a mão dele, a pele de seu tronco corou ligeiramente. O foco dela ainda estava na difícil poção e ela perguntou com teimosia.

- Você tem certeza de que quer que eu te auxilie? Prefiro não arruinar a poção se você acha que eu deva deixá-lo preparar sozinho.

- Hermione, se eu achasse que você não fosse capaz de me auxiliar, eu não teria te convidado. Preparar a poção irá te ajudar a entender a sua teoria sobre alterar ingredientes. Você verá exatamente como e o porquê dos ingredientes combinarem, e qual os efeitos dos encantamentos e movimentos de mão em cada estágio.

- Você não tem assistente.

Esse era um assunto que ele estava evitando pensar, mas que estava colidindo com ele. Severo suspirou.

- Eu já expliquei a você, seria impossível ter uma assistente na época que eu espionava para a Ordem. Eu nunca poderia ir e vir sem ser notado.

- E agora? – A voz dela se tornou macia.

- Você quer saber por que eu não te chamei para estagiar comigo no ano que vem?

Hermione estava com medo de adentrar em um relacionamento que acabara de começar. Mas era a coisa certa a se fazer. O que ele disse? Ele disse que ela era dele. O que isso significava? Ela não queria separar-se dele à noite, e o que dizer de um ano inteiro?

- Ok, eu sei que você nunca teve uma estagiária antes, mas por que não eu, já que você me acha tão capaz?

- Eu sei que você é capaz. Sei que posso separar nossa relação profissional da pessoal. Tenho certeza de que você é capaz também. O mundo lá fora não. Sua reputação como Mestra em Poções seria questionada por causa do nosso relacionamento pessoal. Enquanto não me importo com o quê as pessoas pensam de mim, me importo com alguém que duvide das suas habilidades baseado somente em fofocas que irão surgir. - Severo observou a expressão dela mudar.

Hermione se apoiou nos travesseiros. Relutantemente concordou com ele.

- Está bem, por causa desses argumentos, vamos dizer que concordo com você. Eu não gosto, mas concordo. Quem devo escolher?

- Você tem a lista dos Mestres de Poções que fazem parte do programa? Talvez eu revise a lista e diga a você o que sei sobre as habilidades deles. - Ele preferiria ficar com ela, mas não ficaria satisfeito em fazê-la desistir de uma reputação antes mesmo de ter uma. - Hermione, eu preferiria ficar com você, mas não acho que seja a melhor opção no momento.

Ela sabia que ele estava certo. Ela sabia que ele não estava a rejeitando ou rejeitando suas habilidades. Ela sabia disso. Porém isso doía de qualquer forma.

- Eu fiz uma lista dos Mestres que estarão no Simpósio.

_'Certo. Talvez haja algum Mestre de Poções com noventa e oito anos de idade que tenha uma doença debilitante, que babe o tempo todo e que viva em um país de clima frio para que ela precise usar várias camadas de roupas. Você quer mantê-la longe de qualquer Mestre jovem e com boa aparência se você não quiser supervisionar os dois'_. Enquanto que intimamente ele concordasse com a voz em sua cabeça, ele tentaria ler a lista de forma objetiva.

- Traga-me a sua lista. Há pelo menos dois intervalos durante o processo que permitirá a nós revisar enquanto a poção matura. Dê uma olhada nisso aqui. - Severo alcançou Hermione.

Hermione pegou o papel e moveu para ficar ao lado dele. A página do artigo estava coberta por cálculos. Ele listou os materiais que eles utilizaram na semana anterior e os efeitos deles sobre os ingredientes. Três materiais pareciam ter tido mais efeitos positivos na poção.

Severo preparava a poção regularmente em um caldeirão de aço. Este seria usado para comparar os resultados dos outros materiais. Zinco poderia alterar as propriedades além do que eles queriam. O caldeirão de vidro não afetaria os ingredientes o suficiente.

Hermione seguiu a avaliação dele sobre vários metais e materiais. Níquel poderia ser tóxico; Paládio era altamente tóxico e carcinogênico. Ele colocou sinais de mais e menos para cada metal testado ou discutido. Três metais se destacaram: Ferro, ouro e prata.

Ferro era essencial para o corpo. Ele possuía propriedades magnéticas importantes e era responsável pelo transporte de oxigênio na corrente sanguínea. O ferro do caldeirão poderia ser absorvido em pequenas quantidades pela poção, assim como panelas e recipientes Trouxas fazem. Será que o enriquecimento do sangue poderia ajudar a poção?

Ouro não possuía nenhum efeito sobre alguns ingredientes e poderia alterar fortemente ou intensificar as propriedades de alguns ingredientes mágicos. Se eles conseguissem controlar os efeitos positivos e diminuíssem os efeitos negativos, a poção seria fortemente beneficiada.

Prata era uma escolha interessante. Era sólida e não se sabia se ela interagia com as propriedades. Isso não queria dizer que não afetaria a poção sabendo o que a prata poderia fazer a um lobisomem. Devido à natureza perigosa da prata sobre a licantropia poderia ser danoso a um lobisomem?

Hermione olhou para Severo, os olhos dela brilhavam. Perguntas, equações, e dados brigavam por espaço na cabeça dela. Ao invés disso, ela perguntou,

- Prata?

- Você quer saber por que eu decidi incluir a prata? Eu acredito que nós devemos tentar uma rodada para ver como as propriedades se alteram. Não acho que seria uma opção viável, afinal ela pode funcionar como controle negativo do mesmo modo que o aço é o controle da poção. Ainda há três materiais que nós devemos considerar na próxima rodada de experimentação. - Severo nunca havia apreciado a inteligência brilhante desta mulher. Ele a observou ler os dados. Ele quase podia ver a mente dela analisando e catalogando as informações. Ele tinha certeza que ela podia mergulhar na leitura sobre as propriedades de qualquer material listado.

- Está certo, parece um bom plano. Quanto tempo leva para a poção ficar pronta?

- O processo completo normalmente demora quatro horas. Com a sua ajuda nós podemos encurtar o tempo, então nós poderemos preparar quatro poções de uma vez só. Eu acredito que é possível dizer... - Severo percebeu que tinha perdido a atenção dela. Ele acompanhou o olhar dela e suspirou. Ele tinha certeza do que viria a seguir. - Hermione?

Hermione estava sentada à esquerda dele, o lado onde a Marca Negra devia estar. Ela percebeu que não a via desde aquela tarde, algumas semanas atrás no laboratório, quando ele se esqueceu de escondê-la. Ela apreciou vê-lo nu durante quase todo o fim de semana. Ela não tinha se lembrado da Marca até agora. Ela passou a mão gentilmente pelo antebraço dele, ao longo da pele marcada.

- Você não tem que fazer isso, você sabe.

Severo balançou a cabeça. Ele sabia sobre o que ela estava se referindo.

- Então, considere isso mais para meu benefício do que para o seu. Eu prefiro não ver isso.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento.

- Está certo. Vamos nos vestir e ir para Hogwarts. Você sabe, aqui vai ficar muito solitário hoje à noite.

- Eu concordo, - Severo a puxou e a beijou gentilmente - mas você tem a Universidade e eu tenho uma Casa cheia de pestes para supervisionar.

- Pestes? - Uma risada escapou da bruxa - Desde quando você se refere aos seus preciosos Sonserinos como pestes?

- Desde o momento que tive de me preocupar de levar alguns _Crucios_ toda vez que eu não concordasse com eles.

- Eu ouvi dizer que você deu cinco pontos para a Grifinória nos últimos dois anos. É obvio que você ainda é a favor da Sonserina.

- Eu sou o Diretor da Casa. O quê você esperava? - Severo deu de ombros.

Hermione levantou as mãos em um protesto fingido.

- Sem mais revelações. A próxima coisa que você irá fazer será me trazer flores e chocolates, e escrever canções de amor e irá me dizer que não é realmente você. O real é macio e fofo. Eu penso que o chocolate não seria má idéia.

- Dificilmente. Não acho que eu seja o tipo que manda flores e escreve canções. - Severo se levantou, o desdém era evidente em sua voz. – E eu não sou fofo! O que quer que seja.

Hermione riu.

- Não, graças a Deus você não é! - Ele era brilhante, cáustico e sexy, ela pensou. Nenhum sinal de fofura. Graças a Deus.

Eles se vestiram rapidamente, discutindo os ingredientes que eles precisariam quando eles chegassem ao castelo. Hermione olhou a sua volta. Ela realmente sentiria saudade dele. Quinta-feira demoraria a chegar.

Como se ele tivesse lido os pensamentos dela, Severo puxou-a para seus braços. O beijo dele era quente e sensual. A língua dele acariciava os lábios de Hermione antes de fazer amor com a boca dela.

Os braços dela se fecharam em torno do pescoço dele, o corpo dela moldando ao dele. Ela podia sentir a ereção dele contra seu estomago.

- Mmm, se você continuar, acho que nós não seremos capazes de sair.

Severo afrouxou seu abraço e tentou discretamente dar um jeito em seu membro pulsante. O corpo dele estava se comportando como o de um adolescente com os hormônios em ebulição toda vez que se encostava-se a ela nas últimas semanas. Ele achou que fazendo amor com Hermione pela primeira vez poderia acalmá-lo. Em vez disso, estava acontecendo o oposto. Agora parecia que ela não permanecia apenas na mente dele, mas em seu sangue.

- Você se lembra do comentário que eu fiz outro dia? - Ele gentilmente acariciou o lado do rosto dela, os dedos dele tracejando o maxilar e o pescoço dela.

Hermione se apoiou em Severo por causa do toque dele, os olhos dela estava quase fechados.

- Qual comentário? Nós conversamos sobre várias coisas ultimamente.

Severo sorriu.

- O comentário sobre mudar as aulas de dança de quinta-feira para quarta-feira? Quarta é o dia mais central da semana para nos ver. Eu patrulho tarde nas quartas. Não tenho que voltar antes de uma da manhã.

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram.

- Você virá na quarta em vez de quinta? Então por que você continuou a vir na quinta?

- No começo eu não tinha nenhuma vontade de permanecer mais do que o necessário.

- E agora?

- E agora, eu não quero mais sair. - A voz de Severo ficou mais baixa.

Um arrepio percorreu todo o corpo dela por causa da voz erótica dele. Deus, o que essa voz podia fazer com ela! O sétimo ano de Poções teria sido um desafio se Hermione respondesse ao que a voz fazia com ela. Ela precisaria de outra calcinha se eles continuassem assim.

Hermione envolveu o pescoço dele com os braços. Ele automaticamente a abraçou. Ela diminuiu seu tom de voz, adicionando o que ela achava que era um tom sexy.

- Por que nós não ficamos aqui? Eu tenho certeza de que tenho uns recipientes velhos que nós poderíamos usar para preparar a poção e fazer outras coisas. - Ela mexeu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente para ele.

Severo abriu seus braços e deixou-a cair na cama.

- Eu captei a mensagem. Podemos ir?

Os dois riram quando ele a ajudou se levantar da cama. Hermione pegou sua mochila.

- Pegou tudo?

Severo estava colocando suas anotações dentro de sua valise antes de encolhê-la e colocá-la em seu bolso. Ele balançou a cabeça quando eles saíram do apartamento de Hermione e aparataram em Hogwarts.

* * *

O braço de Severo permaneceu em volta de Hermione até quando eles chegaram ao ponto de aparatação do lado de fora do portão de Hogwarts; um rápido aperto dos braços dele e eles se separaram. Eles seguiram em frente até a entrada das masmorras, longe da porta principal do castelo. 

Antenado com o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor, Alvo olhou para a janela. Ele sorriu quando observou Severo e Hermione chegarem.

- Esplêndido! Vi o nosso Mestre de Poções chegar. E trouxe Hermione com ele. Imagino que eles irão passar a tarde no laboratório.

Minerva olhou para Alvo. Eles estavam revisando os planos para a dança do Halloween e as datas para o feriado de Natal.

- Trabalhando no laboratório?

- Oh, por favor, Minerva! O que mais poderia acontecer? - Os olhos de Alvo brilhavam na fraca luz do sol que entrava no ambiente.

Minerva bufou.

- Você não me engana nem por um minuto, Alvo Dumbledore!

- Bem, estou satisfeito em saber disso. O que foi que eu fiz?

- Oh, o que é isso, Alvo! Você espera que eu acredite que esses dois estão juntos por conta própria? E o presente que ele comprou para ela, um legítimo Trelawney? Se o coração dele for puro, então sou a mãe do Hagrid! - Minerva bufou dentro de seu chá. - Realmente, o que ele fez para ela?

- Eu já te falei o quão adorável seu jovem filho é? Bala de Limão? - Ele ofereceu a ela um pequeno recipiente de cristal cheio de doces.

- Alvo!

- Eu não fiz nada, Minerva. Eu posso ter forçado a companhia dos dois, mas eles fizeram o resto. Nunca pensei que isso passaria de uma amizade acadêmica. Eu realmente estou feliz pelos dois.

Minerva suspirou. Ela conhecia Alvo o suficiente para saber que ele estava falando a verdade.

- Estou feliz pelos dois também, mas, estou te avisando, se ele machucar um fio da cabeça dela, eles recolherão pedaços dele daqui até Hogsmeade.

- Eu não tenho dúvida. - Alvo sorriu, a mãe leoa protegendo a sua filhote.

- Nós podemos terminar a lista para o Halloween? Ainda tenho alguns assuntos para tratar hoje.

- Claro, Minerva. - Alvo não ficaria surpreso se um desses assuntos incluía chá e fofoca com Papoula e Irma. Ele sabia que as bruxas estavam trabalhando até essa manhã e perderam a sessão de fofoca semanal na noite anterior. Ele puxou duas listas cor laranja vistosas de dentro da gaveta de sua mesa.

- Agora, sobre a decoração, eu penso que você e Flitwick poderiam...

E os dois continuaram com os planos para o Halloween.

* * *

Eles já estavam durante três horas preparando a poção. Hermione nunca havia estado tão impressionada na vida dela. Ela sempre havia respeitado as habilidades dele, mas observá-lo preparar a Poção Mata-Cão explicava porque ele era Mestre na área. Ela escutou atentamente quando ele terminou o encantamento, a varinha dele estava criando testes padrões intricados no ar acima do caldeirão. O terceiro estágio de encantamento que permitia os ingredientes agirem e reagirem na poção estava terminado. O líquido borbulhou nos quatro caldeirões, cada um com uma tonalidade azul-céu parecida. Ele repetiu o processo para cada um dos quatro caldeirões. 

- Senhorita Granger, você poderia me dizer sobre as diferenças nas cores das poções em cada caldeirão?

Hermione sentou-se reta. Uma pena de repetição rápida estava posicionada sobre o livro de pesquisa pronta para escrever as informações.

- Se fossemos classificar as cores numa escala de um a quatro, no qual um seria a cor mais clara e quatro seria a mais escura, eu diria que todos os caldeirões contém poção cor azul-céu, mas que varia de um a quatro no grau de intensidade da cor. O caldeirão um poderia ser o número quatro. O tom e o pigmento da cor é mais escuro do que o resto. Isso foi provavelmente causado pela absorção de traços de ferro pela poção que estava borbulhando dentro. A poção tem algumas propriedades do caldeirão de ferro.

Hermione olhou na lista as outras propriedades e as mudanças nos outros caldeirões. Ela foi totalmente exata em suas observações.

- E, claro, essa é a principal razão do ferro ser usado para preparar a poção, Professor Snape. - Ela terminou a observação dela com uma piscadela e um sorriso caloroso em seus lábios.

- Você parece satisfeita consigo mesma. - Severo balançou sua cabeça.

- Você não está satisfeito, professor? - A voz dela tinha um tom de provocação.

- Se você não tomar cuidado, - ele ronronou - você irá ganhar uma detenção pela sua insolência, Senhorita. Granger. - Severo estava sentado em uma banqueta ao lado da bancada. As poções levariam mais vinte e cinco minutos para borbulhar antes deles poderem começar o estágio final da poção. A cor poderia mudar para azul-céu claro até um azul royal escuro, sinalizando a mudança.

Ele envolveu a cintura de Hermione com seus braços e a colocou entre as pernas dele.

- Detenção, professor? Limpando caldeirões nua? Talvez em cima de sua mesa?

Severo sentiu o membro pulsar dentro de suas calças. A vestimenta se tornou desconfortavelmente apertada, uma ocorrência normal quando ela estava por perto. A voz na cabeça dele estava mais uma vez gritando, _'Sim, sim! Deus, essa bruxinha é quente!'_

Uma sobrancelha levantou.

- Não me diga... você tem alguma fantasia com detenções? - Às vezes, as pessoas mais reprimidas têm as maiores fantasias eróticas.

O sorriso de Hermione era sedutor.

- Acredite ou não, Severo, algumas garotas da Grifinória e a provável maioria das outras Casas especulam sobre você, se eu não estiver enganada. Imagino que, especialmente depois que os rumores sobre você começaram a circular nos últimos dois anos, você se tornou o assunto das fantasias das bruxas.

Ele nunca se interessou por suas alunas. Houve uma bruxa estranha, da Sonserina, que se apaixonou por ele, uma coisa que o deixou completamente sem entender. Papoula disse alguma coisa sobre causas perdidas uma vez. Ele nunca prestou atenção nas explicações dela. Normalmente um olhar extremamente desagradável ou uma ou duas detenções difíceis, como extrair pus de bobotuberas ou algo parecido, faziam acabar qualquer interesse por ele. Ele podia voltar a ser o morcegão das masmorras ou o seboso. Nem em seu estado mais insano ele poderia pensar em ter algum interesse por elas.

- Eu era o assunto das suas? - A voz dele acariciou cada palavra.

Hermione corou. A mente dela voltou para a cena de Severo sem roupa no banheiro do quartel-general da Ordem quando ela havia entrado lá por engano.

Ele notou as bochechas dela ficarem coradas.

- Você tem uma fantasia comigo. Talvez eu possa tornar realidade se você me contar o que é. - Na verdade, ele estava surpreso em saber que ela pensava nele quando ele ainda era professor dela. Ela nunca havia demonstrado a ele que estivesse interessada.

- Na verdade, você já a realizou ontem. Eu... uhm, no verão entre o sexto e o sétimo ano, quando entrei no banheiro no qual você estava se trocando no Largo Grimmauld... E ontem quando nós estávamos no meu apartamento... - As bochechas dela coraram em um tom de vermelho intenso ao lembrar de Severo colocá-la contra a parede do banheiro.

- Ah, sim. Bem, então nós devemos tentar alguma coisa em cima da mesa, não devemos? - Severo beijou o lado do pescoço dela. - Hermione.

- Mmm, sim?

- A poção está pronta para a etapa final. - Severo sorriu quando ela abriu os olhos.

- Oh, me desculpe.

Eles se beijaram antes de se moverem para a bancada.

Você estava certa sobre sua conclusão sobre as cores das poções depois do terceiro estágio, por falar nisso. - Ele indicou um dos ingredientes na frente dela. - Certifique-se de que você picou a moela de urubu em pedaços iguais. Aqui deve ter um para cada caldeirão. Ele não deve ser adicionado até que você veja pontos amarelos na superfície de cada poção. Neste estágio, cada bolha irá emergir e deixar uma mancha amarela.

- Os pontos amarelos combinarão com o azul escuro para formar uma poção verde? - Hermione estava picando a moela cuidadosamente.

- Não, toda a poção ficará vermelha quando a moela de urubu for adicionada.

Um apito soou no laboratório segundos antes deles escutarem uma batida na porta do laboratório. Severo fechou a cara quando ele olhou para a porta. Somente um homem o perturbou em seu laboratório.

- Entre, Alvo. - ele latiu.

Alvo entrou, ele usava vestes azul-céu, que imitava a cor da poção momentos atrás.

- Boa tarde, Hermione, Severo! Vejo que você voltou para o castelo em harmonia.

- Se eu fosse sábio, teria ficado longe daqui. - Severo olhou para o diretor com uma carranca.

- Você gostou do seu aniversario, Hermione? A festa n'A Toca foi muito agradável. Gosto muito desses momentos felizes. Diga-me, você jantará conosco hoje à noite?

- Obrigado, Alvo, mas tenho que estudar hoje à noite. Talvez outro dia. - Hermione sorriu.

- Muito bem, só tome cuidado para não exagerar. Severo, verei você mais tarde. Hermione. - Com um movimento de suas vestes, ele se foi.

- Ele precisa aprender a se controlar. Eu juro que ele está ficando excêntrico nesses últimos dois anos!

- Eu duvido que Alvo Dumbledore seja excêntrico. - Hermione riu.

- Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas? Deixe para lá. Olhe, veja o encantamento final. -Severo estava apontando para o diário de pesquisa.

Hermione acompanhou as anotações de Severo enquanto ele completava o último feitiço para cada poção.

- Certo, certifique-se de que você identificou corretamente qual poção foi preparada em qual caldeirão no rótulo de cada garrafa. Nós iremos comparar as propriedades das poções semana que vem.

Eles trabalharam lado a lado, discutindo as mudanças nas poções que eles prepararam. Com alguns movimentos da varinha e alguns feitiços feitos por Severo e o laboratório estava novamente limpo.

Severo riu.

- Um bom dia de trabalho, é o que eu posso dizer. Bem, o que foi que você achou?

O sorriso de Hermione era enorme.

- Preparar uma poção difícil? Foi maravilhoso! Você é incrível, você sabe disso.

- Anos preparando a poção para um lobo ingrato, só isso. - Severo sempre se sentiu desconfortável com elogios.

- Não. Não é prática, é habilidade. - Hermione estava arrumando a mochila. - Eu estou odiando ter que ir, mas realmente preciso partir.

Severo balançou a cabeça.

- Eu devia te acorrentar aqui nos meus aposentos. Ninguém saberá. - Ele estava com a boca e o nariz na lateral do pescoço dela, atrasando o inevitável.

- Mmm, talvez outro dia. - Ela tremeu quando ela sentiu a vibração da risada dele em sua clavícula. - Me acompanha até lá fora?

- Claro, verei você na quarta-feira essa semana ao invés de quinta-feira. Posso dizer que você virá a Hogwarts sábado ou domingo?

- Eu virei domingo à tarde. Preciso encontrar com um dos meus conselheiros sobre o internato. Quero checar os dois nomes que você me passou também. - Eles revisaram a lista dela com os nomes dos Mestres de Poções. Severo marcou quatro nomes e acrescentou dois que ele conhecia pessoalmente.

- Você gostaria de jantar em Hogsmeade no domingo? Posso fazer reservas no Feitiçaria.

- Cansado para ir a outro lugar? Jantar no Feitiçaria será ótimo!

Eles alcançaram os portões de Hogwarts. Hermione sentiu mágica em sua pele quando Severo conjurou o feitiço _Sem Notar_ e um feitiço Silenciador por precaução. Ele a abraçou e a beijou possessivamente.

- Vou sentir saudade de você. A masmorra é fria durante a noite. Um corpo quente é o que eu preciso para espantar o frio.

- Eu realmente vou sentir saudade. Gostaria de não ter que ir embora. - Eles se beijaram e depois se separaram. - Vejo você na quarta. Adeus, Severo.

- Quarta-feira. Cuide-se. - Ele teve dificuldade em dizer a palavra adeus, não gostando da finalidade da expressão. Ele não queria dizer adeus.

Hermione aparatou com um "pop". Seu humor piorou quando ele voltou para o castelo. Ele havia acordado próximo ao corpo quente e receptivo dela nas últimas duas manhãs. A última coisa que ele queria era voltar para seus aposentos sozinho. A porta bateu atrás dele quando entrou nas masmorras. Dois quintanistas Sonserinos pularam com o som.

- Sr. Westmoore, você poderia me explicar o que você e o Sr. Ranunculus estão fazendo com essa rã? - Os dois garotos estavam de joelhos, segurando uma rã estranha, toda vermelha com listras douradas e bolas azuis.

- Professor Snape, senhor! - Os garotos congelaram de medo.

- Sim, Sr. Westmoore, sei quem eu sou. Acredito que a questão seja o que você e o Sr. Ranunculus estão fazendo com a rã? Estou esperando. - Severo cruzou os braços sobre o peito enquanto olhava para os garotos.

- Nós, uhm, tentamos fazer um feitiço para mudar de cor, senhor, e alguma coisa saiu errada.

- Sim eu posso ver. Muito bem, leve sua rã para a Professora McGonagall e explique a ela o feitiço que vocês usaram. Eu tenho certeza que ela será capaz de corrigir o erro de vocês. - A carranca dele piorou enquanto ele observou os garotos se levantarem. - Acredito que 60 cm de pergaminho com as propriedades de feitiços corretivos, para cada um, ajudará vocês a esclarecer o erro que cometeram.

- Sim senhor. Obrigado senhor. - Os dois saíram rapidamente, agradecidos por não receberem uma detenção.

_'Somente 60 cm de pergaminho e nenhuma detenção? Você está amolecendo, cara!'_ Severo disse para a voz em sua cabeça ir embora quando ele retornou para seus aposentos. Ele olhou para sua mesa. Talvez ele arranjasse alguma coisa para passar o tempo até que ele pudesse ver Hermione novamente.

* * *

**Continua...**

_**Nota da autora:**__ A forma e os passos da dança seguem informações que podem ser encontradas no site "Tango Tutorial".  
Informações sobre os materiais usados nos caldeirões podem ser encontrados nesse site: w w w ponto webelements ponto com  
Ranunculus - do Latin. Singnifica rã pequena ou girino.  
E estou feliz em dizer que minha beta Nakhash voltou de suas férias e pode procurar por meus enganos. __Agradeço à Nakhash por suas correções e sugestões. __Outro par de olhos é sempre útil para encontrar enganos que ainda acontecem.  
A seguir: Outra lição de dança, fantasias, outro de fim de semana em Hogwarts e mais. Divirta-se e conte-me o que você está achando. Como sempre pensamentos, opiniões, comentários, enfim, tudo é bem-vindo._

_**Nota da tradutora:**__ Me desculpem pelo atraso. Até que eu resolva o problema do monitor, vou demorar para postar__ o __capítulo 23. Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo.__  
Substância carcinogênica é aquela capaz de provocar um tumor maligno (câncer)._

_**Nota da beta1**__: Saudações, meu povo! Cá está a beta1, vivinha da silva e com apenas alguns resquícios da nuvem negra. Como está se tornando praxe... ela vem por meio desta nota pedir desculpas pela demora da postagem. Ela ainda está passando por problemas causados por falta de tempo, faculdade e trabalho. E a tendência é piorar já que essa semana ela tem (assim como o beta2) um teste de Direito penal III - ela está boiando completamente na aula, já que não se lembra do que vem a ser concurso formal de pessoas. Abafa o caso e não deixem o professor Ramires (que é fã do beta2) saber disso! -, dois dias de palestras sobre Direito Trabalhista e montanhas de textos e matérias para serem colocados em dia, já que as provas iniciam na próxima semana... Então a beta1 terá que CRIAR tempo. Se você que está lendo essa nota souber como criar, tiver a receita ou até mesmo tiver uma apostila com um curso rápido de "crie tempo em cinco minutos", seja solidário e compartilhe esse conhecimento com ela. E a beta1 só está conseguindo terminar a betagem porque o professor de Hermenêutica Jurídica estava com um "pobrema" e não pôde dar aulas hoje. Abençoado "pobrema"! Chega de "pobremas" e vamos aos coments desse capítulo: infelizmente chegou ao fim a comemoração do niver da Hermione... e que comemoração, né? Aff! Meu niver também está chegando (dia quatro) e também quero uma comemoração dessas com o Sevvie! Rs! E eu achei bem legal da parte do Severo estar preocupado com a reputação da Hermione. Ele prefere enfrentar o ciúmes e aquela vozinha fodástica da cabeça dele a deixar a menina estagiar com ele. Gente, o que foi "Certo. Talvez haja algum Mestre de Poções com noventa e oito anos de idade que tenha uma doença debilitante, que babe o tempo todo e que viva em um país de clima frio para que ela precise usar várias camadas de roupas." Hahahaha! Eu amei isso! Êta hominho ciumeeento! Háaa!! Povo, eu betei esse capítulo ouvindo "__Keep It Comin' Love"! A beta1 AMA flashback!! __Keep it comin' love, keep it comin' love! Don't stop it now, don't stop it, no no! Don't stop it now, don't stop it! __Totalmente a La Amaury Jr., né? Abafa! Hahahaha!! XD  
Genteeem, agradecimentos a todas vocês que comentaram! Estarei agradecendo individualmente na página de reviews. Agradecimentos também a nossa fodástica tradutora July Granger. Não esqueçam de cometar, ok? O niver da beta1 está chegando e... o que seria melhor do que váaarios coments? Hein? Hein? HEIN? – beta1 sai correndo e, aderindo à idéia da nossa assídua leitora Viviane Azevedo, coloca a musiquinha do Criança Esperança para tocar – REVIEWS, please!! Paz de Cristo e até o próximo capítulo. _

_**Nota do beta2: **__beta1 falando: Povo, o beta2 não pôde postar o coment dele porque foi embora a energia perto da casa dele. Sim, isso daqui é uma selva, mas fazer o que? Então perdoem qualquer erro grotesco que possa eventualmente aparecer. REVIEWS!!_


	23. Lição Oito: Um Ritmo Novo e Variado

_**Título original:**__ Dances With Witches_

_**Gênero:**__ Romance/Humor_

_**Spoilers**__: N__ada de importante_

_**Sumário: **__Severo Snape perde uma aposta mágica. A conseqüência? Aprender a dançar o Tango com Hermione Granger. Uma novela bem humorada e cheia de cenas picantes._

_**Disclaimer: **__Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brother. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Nota dos betas**__: O__s créditos desta fanfic são totalmente e somente da autora__ Pearle.__ July Granger apenas fez a tradução para o português e nós betamos e postamos. :)_**  
**

**Dançando com Bruxas**

**Por ****Pearle**

**Traduzido por July Granger**

**Beta-read por nathsnape e Gi Liminha**

* * *

_**Aviso:**__ O capítulo seguinte é NC-17 por conter atividade sexual. Por favor, pule o capítulo se essa não for a sua praia. Você foi avisado! Ainda está aqui? Então divirta-se!_

**Capítulo 23: Lição Oito - Um Ritmo Novo e Variado**

- Snape?

O Centro Acadêmico estava anormalmente quieto para uma segunda-feira à tarde quando Hermione esperava o resto de seu grupo de estudo. Ela estava lendo seu livro-texto quando Edmund se sentou na cadeira que estava próxima a ela.

- Boa tarde para você também.

- Minha prima trabalha para o Ministério. Ela estava na casa de Arthur Weasley sábado à noite e simplesmente não via a hora de mandar uma coruja para mim! Snape? Você está namorando o Snape? - Edmund parecia que tinha engolido um limão inteiro.

- Não que isso seja da sua conta, mas, sim, eu estou. - O rosto de Hermione estava se fechando cada vez mais rápido quando Edmund cometeu o erro de falar novamente.

- Snape?

- Você está repetindo isso. Acredito que eu saiba o sobrenome de Severo. Qual é o problema?

Edmund tinha dificuldade em aceitar o fato de Hermione estar saindo com Snape e agora ela estava chamando-o de Severo?

- _Severo_. - O nome saiu dos lábios dele estrangulado.

- Severo Snape. Muito bem! Você quer tentar Harry Potter ou Hermione Granger também? - Sério, o que havia de errado com esse idiota?

- Como você consegue chamá-lo de Severo?

- Bem, eu não posso chamá-lo de professor Snape quando estamos transando, posso? -Hermione deu um sorrisinho diabólico quando Edmund pôs a mão sobre o estômago dele.

- Tran... transando? Você sabe o que ele foi, o que ele é?

Hermione chegou ao seu limite.

- Tome cuidado com o que você fala Edmund! Seria melhor eu te lembrar que Severo é um herói de guerra. Eu não tenho que ser cordial com quem insulta as pessoas de quem eu gosto!

Hermione se levantou quando Susan e Kathy se aproximaram da mesa.

- Sinto muito por estarmos atrasadas! Hermione, aonde você vai? - Susan notou o olhar furioso que Hermione lançava para Edmund.

- Volto logo. Vou tomar uma xícara de café e tentar esfriar a cabeça. Senão, sou capaz de transformar Edmund numa pedra quando voltar. Ou talvez em um ratinho, não consigo me decidir qual seria mais apropriado! Talvez eu o transforme em uma pedra mesmo. Nada seria mais apropriado neste momento. - Hermione podia ouvir Susan perguntar a Edmund o que ele tinha dito para deixá-la tão furiosa, fazendo-a sair da mesa.

Hermione suspirou. Severo tinha a avisado, as pessoas iriam falar.

* * *

As aulas haviam sido boas como poderia se esperar, considerando que era segunda-feira. Os estúpidos pareciam ter dificuldades para prestarem atenção nas tarefas exigidas depois do fim de semana. Ele deveria corrigir uma atividade do terceiro ano, mas não conseguiu realizar isso. Severo ficou surpreso quando Alvo o parou no hall antes da sua última aula, requisitando a presença dele depois da aula. Severo suspirou quando começou subir as escadas. Ele desejava saber o que o diretor queria. 

- Você deseja me ver, Alvo? - Severo parou diante da enorme mesa no escritório abarrotado de coisas. Fawkes soltou um pio cordial.

- Severo. Sente-se e sinta-se confortável. Chá? - Um serviço completo de chá apareceu ao lado esquerdo do velho bruxo.

- Sim, obrigado. - Severo sentou-se na cadeira indicada com muita cautela. Um Alvo sorridente era um Alvo perigoso.

Alvo serviu o chá acompanhado de biscoitos de chocolate com raspas de limão.

- Então, como vai você, meu garoto?

- Você pediu para me ver, segunda-feira à tarde, para me perguntar como estou? - Severo olhou cético.

- Sim, bem, eu sinto que nós não conversamos mais. - Alvo sorriu gentilmente.

- Nós nunca conversamos, Alvo. Você me fala o que você pensa e eu escuto, independente de eu querer ou não. Qual é o problema?

- Severo...

- O que é Alvo? - Ele queria sua mesa limpa antes de sair do castelo quarta-feira à noite. Ele não tinha nenhuma intenção de voltar antes de 0h 59 min da manhã. Isso não estava o ajudando com suas obrigações.

- Hermione. - O bruxo idoso suspirou.

- O que tem Hermione? - Os olhos de Severo se estreitaram consideravelmente, o tom dele era desagradável.

- Eu vejo que vocês realmente se importam um com o outro e eu estou imensamente feliz em ver vocês juntos.

- Mas? - A palavra saiu como um silvo. Era o suficiente. - Alvo, eu tenho trabalho para fazer. Qual é o problema?

- Severo, eu sei que você passou o fim de semana no apartamento dela. Se ela ficar no castelo, ela não pode ser vista saindo de seus aposentos de manhã bem cedo. Isso causará má impressão para os alunos.

Severo bufou.

- Bem, nós não iremos sair dos meus aposentos durante todo fim de semana. Ninguém ficará sabendo. Agora, se não há nada mais para falar, posso voltar para meu escritório?

- Severo.

- Faça o que você quiser, Alvo! Dê a ela um quarto na torre da Grifinória com uma porta que a conduza para a minha sala. Conecte nossas lareiras. Dê a ela a velha capa de invisibilidade do Potter. Não importa o método que você escolha. Eu tenho certeza que você pode encontrar uma maneira para que ela entre discretamente em meus aposentos sem os olhares curiosos dos alunos. - Severo podia dizer que o velho bruxo estava preparando mais uma.

- Severo, os outros professores... - Os olhos de Alvo brilhavam.

- Se esse for o problema, diretor, talvez eu possa resolvê-lo para você. Quero formalmente requisitar cento e quarenta fins de semana dos quais tenho direito, mas não usufruí. Você pode implantar uma escala rotativa com os outros professores para cobrir os fins de semana da Sonserina, começando sexta-feira à noite e terminando domingo à tarde, porque eu não planejo passar os fins de semana no castelo.

- Cento e quarenta fins de semana? - Alvo estava tentando não rir. - Você poderia me dizer como você chegou a esse valor?

- Um fim de semana por mês, nove meses por ano, menos Dezembro e Março por causa do Natal e Páscoa, ou sete fins de semana por ano durante vinte anos que eu deveria ter aproveitado e não aproveitei. Esse último fim de semana foi o primeiro que eu tirei folga em vinte anos.

- E você planeja tirá-los consecutivamente?

Severo sorriu.

- Não, não consecutivamente. Três por vez; eu ainda tenho direito a um fim de semana por mês durante o ano letivo atual. Eu irei preencher o resto do mês com os fins de semana dos quais tenho direito.

- Eu tenho a impressão de que esses fins de semana não solicitados não acumulam para os anos seguintes.

- Então você está errado, diretor. Você precisa ler os contratos que você mesmo fez os professores assinarem.

- Eu acho que seria mais fácil dar um quarto à Hermione na torre da Grifinória e conectar as lareiras de vocês. Pelo menos ela vai ser vista entrando e saindo do quarto dela.

- Faça o que você achar que irá resolver o problema, Alvo. Mais alguma coisa? - Severo esperou um minuto para ver se Alvo iniciaria outro assunto. Quando nada foi dito, ele balançou a cabeça e saiu do escritório.

Alvo começou a rir. Uma porta lateral abriu silenciosamente. Ele observou a figura que estava parada na porta.

- Agora você acredita que Severo é sincero nas ações dele?

- Alvo, você sabe que eu realmente me importo com ele. Tenho a obrigação de ver se Hermione não irá se machucar. - Minerva se sentou em frente à mesa.

- Você não pode protegê-la de tudo, Minerva. Severo é um bom homem. Deixe-os.

- Está bem. – Minerva concordou.

Mesmo concordando com o Diretor, a respeito de Severo, ela ainda se preocupava com Hermione. Alvo tendia a ignorar o óbvio quando se tratava de Snape. A garota não tinha família. Manter um olho nos dois, seria o mais prudente a ser feito, assim ela decidiu.

* * *

Quarta-feira à noite chegou mais rápido do que ela poderia pensar. Ela estava pesquisando sobre as propriedades da _Raiz de Fucus_ para sua aula de Poções Avançadas, quando uma batida na porta interrompeu sua concentração. 

Hermione correu para abrir a porta. Uma pena estava atrás da sua orelha e um livro aberto estava em sua mão. Ela estava totalmente distraída quando abriu a porta e se afastou ainda procurando algo no livro.

Severo olhou para as costas dela e fechou a cara enquanto entrava no apartamento.

- Boa noite, sim, eu também senti saudades. - Ele falou lentamente.

- Severo, eu sinto muito! Estou tendo dificuldades para provar esta teoria. Só um minuto! - Ela retornou à mesa e estava folheando outro livro.

Ele parou para observá-la enquanto pendurava sua capa no gancho perto da porta. Ela era jovem. Apesar de poder rivalizar, em inteligência e lógica, com pessoas que possuíam dez vezes a idade dela, ela ainda tinha vinte e dois anos e ainda era estudante. Ele se sentiu muito velho de repente.

- Aha, eu sabia que estava certa! A _Raiz de Fucus_ não pode ser usada a menos que seja colhida na primeira lua nova ou combinada com sal marinho para mudar seu ciclo. - Hermione sorriu triunfante quando ela deu um tapa sobre o texto. Ela caminhou até o local onde ele estava parado e olhou dentro dos olhos dele, os braços dela em volta do pescoço dele. Hermione sentiu os braços de Severo ao redor de seu corpo.

- Você está bem? Você está preocupado com alguma coisa?

Severo balançou a cabeça.

- Eu estou bem. Só um pouco sobrecarregado, só isso. - Ele capturou os lábios dela em um beijo lento. Um nível de conforto mudo por saber o que dava prazer a ela parecia acalmar a mente dele enquanto ele provocava pequenos gemidos na bruxa curvilínea.

- Parece que estou atrasada o dia todo. Dê-me um minuto para que eu possa me trocar e estar pronta para você. - Hermione desapareceu na porta de seu quarto.

- Por mim você não precisa se trocar.

Severo observou as prateleiras de livros na parede. Ela tinha uma biblioteca impressionante. Vários livros raros estavam incluídos na coleção. Ele fez uma nota mental para se lembrar de mostrar a ela um compêndio que ele tinha sobre um dos livros dela. Era um exemplar raro que ele sabia que ela ficaria interessada em ler.

- Eu prefiro dançar de saia. Ajuda a manter o ritmo da dança. É como ter as ferramentas apropriadas para o trabalho. - Hermione apareceu usando um colã preto e uma saia. Ela tirou os cabelos que estavam em sua face e sorriu para Severo. - Sinta-se a vontade para pegar qualquer um dos livros emprestado, mas eu duvido que eu tenha algum que interesse a você, considerando o tamanho da sua biblioteca.

- Tenho certeza que vou achar... alguma coisa que me interesse.

- Eu estou falando sobre os livros.

- Eu também. - Severo levantou uma sobrancelha.

Hermione balançou a cabeça.

- Pronto, professor?

Severo puxou-a para seus braços e se moveu para a posição inicial quando a música começou. Segurar os braços dela ganhou um novo significado depois que eles fizeram amor. A sensação da pele dela na mão dele fez com que imagens de uma Hermione completamente nua sobre o corpo dele aparecessem em sua mente. Os dedos dele acariciaram a pele das costas dela. Sem saber disso, a dança dele se tornou mais fluída, mais sensual. Ele estava, inconscientemente, imitando o ato de fazer amor.

Eles praticaram os passos iniciais da dança. Os copos deles se moviam juntos num novo ritmo, reconhecendo o desejo que ele sentia por ela quando giravam um em torno do outro. A cabeça de Hermione pendeu para trás. Severo se moveu para beijar o lado do pescoço dela, enquanto executava a _Sacada_. Oito semanas de aulas haviam ensinado a ele os passos. Um fim de semana fazendo amor havia ensinado a ele como se mover. A combinação dos dois era uma expressão visual potente do desejo de ambos.

A melodia final da música tocou quando Severo deu um beijo que tocou a alma dela. Ele sorriu quando eles se separaram.

- Fui bem?

- Você melhorou seus movimentos! Quero te mostrar dois passos que você não terá nenhuma dificuldade, levando em consideração o fato de você estar executando os passos muito bem.

- Mais dois passos? - Severo fechou a cara - Eu pensei que nós tínhamos terminado! Você não disse que só precisávamos praticar? - Ele tinha o ar de uma criança de três anos a qual lhe disseram que o Natal foi adiado para 20 de janeiro por causa de questões mais urgentes.

- Severo, eu disse a você semana passada que nós tínhamos mais dois passos e alguns adornos para aprender. Você tem mais duas lições para completar e depois mais três semanas até o Halloween. Eu pensei que podíamos continuar a praticar nas quartas-feiras depois que as lições terminarem, se você quiser. E você vai precisar provar novamente sua fantasia mês que vem, só para verificar.

- Sim, claro, a maldita fantasia de pirata! Você ainda precisa arranjar um tapa-sexo. Você já decidiu qual será a sua fantasia?

Hermione deu uma risadinha diabólica.

- Eu pensei em uma fantasia de camponesa para combinar com sua roupa de pirata. Talvez com uma fenda lateral, decote, alguns babados nos ombros. Eu realmente tenho que dar uma olhada em alguns livros essa semana para encontrar a figura que estou procurando.

- O que se usa por baixo da fantasia de camponesa? - Os olhos dele escureceram de desejo quando ele pensou no fio-dental que ele tinha confundido com seu tapa-sexo poucas semanas atrás.

- Você terá que esperar para ver... Agora vamos voltar a nossa lição. Semana passada nós trabalhamos _La Salida_. Acho que você está bem nos passos lado a lado. Essa semana nós vamos começar _La Cunita_. _La Cunita_ é chamada de "o berço". Esse passo possui algumas batidas com o dedão chamadas de adorno. As batidas também servem para enfatizar o movimento. Esse será fácil como eu já tinha dito e serve para embelezar a dança.

Severo acenou com a cabeça enquanto ele observava o pé dela. Ele ouviu cuidadosamente quando Hermione explicava o passo enquanto o executava.

- Eu vou imitar seus passos. Leve seu pé esquerdo para frente e traga seu pé direito para trás do seu pé esquerdo e dê uma batida no chão com seu dedão. Agora, ponha seu pé direito atrás e traga seu pé esquerdo na frente do seu pé direito e dê uma batida com o dedão como você fez antes. Fique nessa posição por dois segundos antes de ir jogar seu peso no seu pé esquerdo. Então nós mudaremos para dois passos.

Eles executaram o passo lentamente e o repetiram mais três vezes, aumentando o ritmo a cada tentativa. Eles dançaram outra vez, enquanto Hermione inseria a seqüência de dois passos na dança. Eles praticaram a _Cierre_, uma seqüência de três passos na qual Severo teve alguns problemas na última aula. Eles passaram uma hora e meia trabalhando nos passos e praticando os movimentos várias vezes.

O estômago de Hermione roncou alto no final da lição. Severo olhou para ela de forma questionadora.

- Você almoçou hoje?

- Eu acho que sim. - Hermione deu de ombros - Que tal pizza?

- O que você quer dizer com "eu acho que sim"? - Severo fez uma careta - Ou você almoçou ou não almoçou. Há apenas duas opções.

- Bem, às vezes "alguém" pode esquecer ou "alguém" pode beliscar ou "alguém" pode não estar com fome na hora do almoço. Pizza. Sim ou não?

- Pizza está ótimo. Onde está o papel? Eu irei pagar. Você realmente precisa cuidar melhor de você.

- Sim, professor. - Hermione sorriu.

- Eu preferiria não ter que procurar outra parceira de dança a essa altura das lições. Mal tenho tempo para ensinar Poções, ou então ensinar alguém para dançar comigo se você não estiver apta. - Severo observou o papel brilhar quando ele tocou o quadrado para efetuar o pagamento.

- Mmm, isso é tudo o que sou para você, uma parceira de dança?

- Você desejava ser algo mais?

Os olhos de Hermione brilharam quando ela deu um selinho nele.

- Primeiro pizza, algo mais depois.

Severo riu.

- Como você quiser. - Ele pegou seu diário de pesquisa e se juntou à Hermione no sofá. - Eu tenho informações sobre a semana passada. Enquanto nós comemos, deixe-me mostrar os dados comparando os quatro caldeirões. Os caldeirões de ferro e prata se mostraram os mais promissores. Eu acredito que nós precisamos focar nas diferenças entre os dois para determinar qual irá beneficiar mais a Poção Mata-Cão.

Eles passaram mais de uma hora comparando e analisando os resultados do trabalho do último fim de semana antes de Severo ficar satisfeito com os resultados. Hermione, por sua vez, achava excitante ser parte de um processo científico, sabendo que isso não era apenas um experimento de laboratório, mas parte de algo importante e revolucionário.

- Posso dizer que você achou o trabalho interessante? - Severo olhou para o brilho nos olhos dela, para as bochechas coradas e sorriu.

- Eu só estava pensando que isso é muito mais interessante do que os experimentos de laboratórios que nós tivemos nas aulas.

- Experimentos são ferramentas úteis para ensinar o processo. Você deve aprender a andar antes de poder voar.

Hermione riu.

- Eu acho que a expressão é: você tem que engatinhar antes de poder andar.

- Essa é a versão Trouxa? - A expressão dele era pensativa, eles estavam sentados lado a lado no sofá. Severo gentilmente puxou-a para seus braços e colocou Hermione em seu colo.

- Será? Nós terminamos de discutir sobre a poção?

A voz de Severo estava abafada quando ele beijou a lateral do pescoço dela, lentamente tracejando com beijos o caminho até a depressão entre os seios dela.

- Você pode continuar se você quiser, acredito que encontrei outra coisa para fazer.

Hermione gemeu. Um arrepio percorreu todo o corpo dela quando sentiu os lábios dele em sua pele. Ela sentiu uma onda de calor começar ao pensar que eles iam fazer amor novamente.

- Severo?

- Mmmmmm.

Ela tremeu quando a vibração da resposta dele atingiu seu sexo. Ela queria senti-lo. Ela queria chegar ao nível de prazer que tinha alcançado com ele da última vez. Outra onda de choques elétricos em resposta aos toques dele. Severo mordiscou os mamilos duros por cima do tecido fino do colã que ela estava usando. As mãos dele percorreram as laterais do corpo dela, acariciando gentilmente as coxasla com leves toques antes de arranhar levemente a pele sensível dela com as unhas.

- Meu quarto. - Hermione mal conseguiu falar, a respiração dela estava ofegante. Ela podia sentir a ereção dele quente e dura embaixo de sua bunda. Ela se moveu um pouco, arrancando um gemido dele.

Severo se moveu para segurar a bruxa de outra maneira, deslizado seus braços por baixo das pernas dela. Ele silenciosamente executou o feitiço _Sem Peso_ nela e levantou do sofá. Hermione estava fazendo o melhor que podia para distrai-lo. Ela estava brincando com a orelha dele, mordiscando e sugando o lóbulo e lambendo a pele sensível logo abaixo.

Ele a colocou de pé perto da cama antes de abraçá-la fortemente. Os braços dela travaram ao redor do pescoço dele, o corpo dela moldando ao dele. Os beijos deles eram passionais e cheios de desejo. Um feitiço foi sussurrado e ambos ficaram nus. Hermione podia sentir o membro intumescido dele pressionando sua barriga.

As mãos dele se moveram para massagear a bunda dela, puxando-a contra ele. Ela gemeu quando sentiu o pênis duro pressionando contra ela. O sussurro rouco dele em sua orelha enviou outra onda de choque por todo o seu corpo.

- Você confia em mim? Você gostaria de experimentar uma posição diferente?

Os olhos dela estavam cheios de tesão, desejo percorria todo o corpo dela.

- Por favor, quero sentir você enfiado dentro de mim...

- Vire, e fique sobre suas mãos e joelhos. - Severo sorriu, seus olhos imitavam o tesão dela.

- Você não vai colocar no... - Um olhar de medo tomou conta dos olhos dela.

- Não, confie em mim. Você vai adorar isso. Eu prometo a você, nunca te machucaria. Nunca farei nada que você não queira. - Ele nunca conheceu uma bruxa que não gostasse dessa posição. O ângulo do pênis atingia o ponto "G" perfeitamente. Ela estava preocupada com o fato dele estar interessado na bunda dela. Isso disse a ele algo sobre as experiências dela.

Talvez ele pudesse fazê-la interessar em experimentar algumas posições no futuro. Alguns livros bruxos sobre sexo poderiam convencê-la e interessá-la em algumas variações propostas por ele. Considerando que fazia apenas poucos dias desde a última vez que eles tinham feito amor, o desejo que ele sentia por ela era intenso.

- Apenas relaxe... - Ele sussurrou enquanto acariciava a bunda dela. Ele gentilmente brincou com a abertura do sexo dela. Ela já estava molhada. Ele posicionou cuidadosamente seu pênis na entrada úmida e deslizou-o para dentro do calor convidativo do corpo dela.

Hermione arqueou suas costas. Um gemido escapou dela quando o membro dele deslizou dentro de sua carne quente. Severo parou, permitindo que o corpo dela se ajustasse ao preenchimento repentino. As mãos dele se moveram para brincar com os seios dela. Ele plantou uma trilha de beijos ao longo da espinha dela e ficou satisfeito ao senti-la tremer quando ele lambeu a pele sensível do ombro dela.

Severo se moveu para trás lentamente, quase ao ponto de retirar-se antes de ir para frente novamente. Hermione se chocava contra ele e os dois se moviam no ritmo de puro prazer. Ele a preenchia como nenhum outro. O membro dele estava alcançando pontos que ela nem sabia que existiam. Ele mexia as coxas a cada investida. Ela era incrivelmente apertada. Os músculos dela contraíram cada vez que ele aumentava a velocidade das estocadas.

As mãos dele deslizaram ao longo da pele dela antes dele alcançar seu destino, um pequeno grupamento de nervos que poderia levá-la ao clímax. Ele acariciou gentilmente o clitóris dela. Os gemidos dela fizeram com que as bolas dele contraíssem.

Hermione sentiu uma contração familiar em sua coxa, a sensação percorrendo seus nervos. Uma estocada profunda e repentina a levou ao clímax.

Severo sentiu as paredes dela contraírem, os músculos dela apertando seu pênis enquanto ela gozava. Ele ainda segurava as coxas de Hermione enquanto se movia dentro dela alcançando seu próprio orgasmo. Os movimentos dele se tornaram instáveis. Com uma estocada final ele a penetrou profundamente, liberando seu esperma.

Ele beijou a depressão entre as escápulas dela antes de sair de dentro dela, sentindo ligeiramente perdido por causa da perda de contato quando caiu sobre suas costas ao lado dela.

- Oh meu, Deus! - Em um minuto ela estava sobre ele, dando beijos nas pálpebras dele, no nariz, nas bochechas e finalmente na boca.

- Posso dizer que dei prazer a você? - Ele riu do entusiasmo dela.

- Oh, Deus, sim! Sim, você me satisfez profundamente! Eu já li sobre o ponto "G" antes. - Hermione o beijou novamente antes de se aninhar ao lado dele. - Oh meu, Deus!

- Você já disse isso. É bom ver que você recobrou as altas funções de seu cérebro. - Severo sorriu quando ele a observou pegar as cobertas para ficar confortável. As bochechas dela estavam coradas e os olhos dela brilhavam na penumbra. Ele gentilmente tirou os cabelos do rosto dela, os dedos dele tracejavam o maxilar dela.

- Não acho que você possa parecer mais adorável como está agora. Estou feliz por você ter gostado. Eu disse a você, eu nunca a machucaria ou forçaria você a fazer alguma coisa da qual não queira, mas eu poderia mostrar a você muito mais. Muito mais para você sentir, para você experimentar...

Hermione observou os olhos dele enquanto ele falava. Ela estava perdida na intensidade do olhar dele. Ela realmente confiava nele. Ela realmente acreditava que ele nunca a machucaria. Ela puxou-o para um beijo. Um beijo doce e suave que tocou o coração dele. Severo podia sentir a confiança, a fé inabalável dela e jurou silenciosamente não fazer nada para destruir essa fé, não importasse o que.

- A que horas você tem que sair? - Ela estava ao lado dele e sua perna estava sobre a dele e a mão dela estava sobre o peito.

- Tenho que retornar ao castelo a uma da manhã. - Severo percebeu os bocejos dela. Era um pouco mais de meia-noite. - Talvez eu deva sair agora e deixar você descansar.

A mão de Hermione apertou o peito dele.

- Não, não vá. Aqui fica solitário quando você vai embora.

- Descanse alguns minutos. Acordo você antes de sair. - Severo acariciou o ombro dela.

- Não se atreva a sair sem me avisar. - As palavras de Hermione perderam força quando ela continuou a bocejar.

Severo a observou dormir. Ela tinha um meio sorriso nos lábios. Ela encaixava perfeitamente ao longo do corpo dele. Nas últimas noites, o sono o enganou. Ele deitava sozinho em sua cama lembrando da sensação do corpo dele contra o dela, a pele macia e sedosa dela. Ele colocou o nariz nos cabelos dela. O perfume de morango e pêssego tocou seus sentidos. Ele estava contente por observá-la, por segurá-la, por tê-la consigo nesse pequeno espaço de tempo. Logo ele voltaria ao castelo, para sua cama vazia.

* * *

Severo se mexeu. 

- Hermione, preciso ir. Preciso voltar à Hogwarts. - Ele a beijou e a cobriu novamente depois que saiu da cama. Ele usou um feitiço para se vestir. Ele a observou espreguiçar sonolenta.

- Tenho um horário marcado com meu conselheiro no sábado às onze da manhã. Eu irei para o castelo depois desse horário. - Ela se aconchegou nas cobertas e com um suspiro adormeceu novamente.

- Vejo você sábado então. - Severo a beijou gentilmente antes de sair.

Ele parou na sala para juntar suas anotações. Bichento se esfregou nas pernas dele, deixando uma trilha de pelos laranja em sua calça preta. O meio-amasso colocou sua cabeça contra as pernas de Severo, exigindo atenção. Severo acariciou a cabeça do gato.

- Tome conta dela. - Ele disse para o gato.

Severo foi embora depois de ter olhado pela última vez para a porta do quarto. O gato miou tristemente quando a porta se fechou atrás dele.

* * *

**Continua...**

**_Nota da autora: _**_A forma e os passos da dança seguem informações que podem ser encontradas no site "Tango Tutorial".  
Agradeço à Nakhash por suas correções e sugestões. __Outro par de olhos é sempre útil para encontrar enganos que ainda acontecem. A seguir: Hogwarts, Harry e Gina e algumas surpresas. Divirta-se e conte-me o que você está achando. Como sempre pensamentos, opiniões, comentários, enfim, tudo é bem-vindo._

**_Nota da tradutora:_**_ Fucus ou bodelha (Fucus fucus L.) é uma alga usada no tratamento de bócio, hipotiroeidismo, cardiopatatias e etc.__ Bom, gente, desculpa a demora para postar, tive vários problemas, mas esta aí. No próximo capítulo acontecerá algo com Severo que deixará Hermione angustiada. Não percam!!_

_**Nota da beta1:** __Saudações, meu povo! Só gostaria de agradecer a todas vocês pelo apoio e pelos coments! Semana que vem começam minhas provas então tenho que aproveitar esse tempinho para postar o capítulo vinte e três. Severo Snape é fantástico, não? O que foi esse "novo ritmo"?? Hein? Hein? Aff, aff, AFF!! Eu quase desmaiei quando entendi o que era!! Êta homi gostoosoo!! – beta1 arranhando a mesa com as unhas - E ele ainda vai ensinar muita coisa para a Hermione, gente... Aguardem! Bom, vou ser bem sucinta nessa nota. Então é isso... Ah, e me perdoem por qualquer falta. O beta2 não pôde me ajudar com a betagem desse capítulo. É que aqui no Amazonas hoje (dia cinco) também é feriado, então o menino viajou para casa... mas eu ESPERO que no próximo capítulo ele esteja por aqui, né... Senão vou ter que apelar para o chicote!! Háaa!! Agradecimentos também a nossa querida tradutora July Granger. Beijo para todas vocês e POR FAVOR deixem REVIEWS!!! A beta1 ama vocês! Paz de Cristo e até o próximo capítulo:D_

_**Nota do beta2:** __Sua mensagem está sendo encaminhada para a caixa de mensagens e estará sujeita a cobranças após o sinal. REVIEWS!!_


	24. A angústia de Granger

_**Título original: **__Dances With Witches_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Spoilers**__: N__ada de importante_

_**Sumário:**_ _Severo Snape perde uma aposta mágica. A conseqüência? Aprender a dançar o Tango com Hermione Granger. Uma novela bem humorada e cheia de cenas picantes._

_**Disclaimer: **__Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brother. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Nota dos betas**__: O__s créditos desta fanfic são totalmente e somente da autora__ Pearle.__ July Granger apenas fez a tradução para o português e nós betamos e postamos. :)_**  
**

**Dançando com Bruxas**

**Por ****Pearle**

**Traduzido por July Granger**

**Beta-read por nathsnape e Gi Liminha**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 24: A angústia de Granger**

Hermione correu para o castelo. Várias pessoas estavam reunidas na entrada do Salão Principal. Antes que ela fizesse qualquer pergunta, uma das figuras se separou do grupo e caminhou até ela.

- Harry! Onde ele está? Ele está bem? - Se Harry estava ali, Hermione só podia supor que os outros eram aurores enviados pelo Ministério.

- Você ouviu? - As mãos dela apertaram o braço dele com uma força incrível.

- Sim, as notícias sobre o ataque estão por toda Cambridge. Vim assim que ouvi. Severo está bem? - Hermione estava desesperada de preocupação.

A história havia se espalhado como fogo. Severo estava fazendo compras em Hogsmeade, quando um Comensal da Morte fugitivo o atacou. O homem insano veio por trás dele, gritou "traidor" e o atingiu com a maldição Cruciatus. Várias pessoas contataram o Ministério. Outras tentavam desarmar o maníaco. Aurores apareceram e o levaram.

Rosmerta contatou Hogwarts quando reconheceu Severo. Alvo chegou segundos antes dos aurores. Foi pela insistência dele que Severo foi trazido a Hogwarts e não enviado ao St. Mungus. Papoula tinha cuidado dele muitas vezes ao longo dos anos, e por isso era _expert_ no tratamento desse tipo de maldição.

Harry guiou sua amiga ao longo da escada principal.

- Ele vai ficar bem. Ele foi atingido pela maldição Cruciatus, mas de acordo com Papoula, ele está bem. - Harry percebeu que estava falando com as costas de Hermione enquanto ela subia as escadas. - Eu irei me juntar a você logo que terminar aqui.

A mente de Hermione estava em Severo. A maldição Cruciatus. Um dos muitos ataques dessa maldição em particular foi a razão de Alice e Frank Longbottom serem residentes permanentes do St. Mungus. Ataques repetidos têm efeito cumulativo no corpo humano. Era a maldição que Voldemort usava em seus seguidores para o seu próprio divertimento. Ela sabia que Severo fora submetido a ela muitas vezes durante os anos em que fora espião.

Ela estava sem fôlego quando se aproximou da Ala Hospitalar. A mão dela descansou na porta enquanto soltava um suspiro tremido antes de entrar. Hermione parou quando ouviu a voz dele ecoando pela Ala vazia.

- Meu Deus, mulher, chega! Beba você esse líquido horrível, já que você está tão empenhada em fazer alguém beber. - A voz de Severo podia ser ouvida de trás de uma cortina no fundo da ala. Hermione permaneceu parada, os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas. Alívio inundou a mente dela quando o escutou. Mesmo que a voz dele não estivesse em seu tom e força habituais, ela podia ouvir uma leve renúncia enquanto ele falava, mas aliviada por ele conservar sua irritação freqüente.

- Eu passei vários anos te curando, jovem, para não saber os procedimentos corretos! Você vai beber isso e vai beber agora! - A voz de Papoula não deixou espaço para discussão.

- Você é sem coração, sabia? - Um silêncio repentino preencheu o ambiente, seguido por uma seqüência dos piores palavrões que ela já teve o privilégio de ouvir em muito tempo. - O Lord das Trevas não acabou comigo, mas você vai! O que você está fazendo?

Papoula suspirou demonstrando longa prática.

- Oh, fique quieto seu morcego velho! E fique imóvel. Eu preciso fazer mais alguns testes. Você é ruim demais para morrer. Você ficará bem.

- Eu quero voltar para meus aposentos agora. - O som do equipamento sendo movido sinalizou o fim do exame de Papoula.

- Você não vai a lugar algum! Você não pode voltar para seus aposentos sozinho. - Novamente, a voz de Papoula não deixou espaço para discussão. Ela puxou as cortinas para conter a perturbação. Papoula percebeu que Hermione estava parada. - Boa tarde, querida. Venha, ele não morde.

Hermione veio circundando a cortina. Ela prendeu a respiração antes de se forçar a sorrir.

- Deixe-me adivinhar, você esta entediado, certo? Você podia ter me chamado.

Severo virou para olhá-la. A pele dele estava mais pálida do que o habitual. Os olhos dele estavam vermelhos. Vários espasmos musculares pareciam percorrer todo seu corpo. Seus membros se contraíam em intervalos regulares.

- Hermione. - O nome dela foi dito por entre os dentes dele quando uma onda de dor atingiu seu corpo.

- O que posso fazer? O que posso fazer para te ajudar? - Lágrimas rolaram pelas bochechas dela quando ela segurou a mão trêmula dele.

A voz dele estabilizou quando a dor cedeu. O corpo estava tenso, esperando uma nova rodada.

- Você não devia ter vindo. Eu preferiria que você não me visse assim. - A voz dele perdeu sua autoridade habitual e as palavras estavam sem sentido sem a força de sua personalidade por trás delas.

- Tão orgulhoso de si próprio. - Papoula se moveu para o lado da cama dele.

Hermione parou ao lado da cama, escutando os dois. Era óbvio que Papoula se importava com ele. A rusga entre eles se tornou uma forma de lidar com a tortura constante que ele havia sofrido ao longo dos anos.

- Fique quieta, bruxa velha!

- Só elogio. Tome isto, vai ajudar com a dor. Você pode reclamar para o Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts se você não gostar do sabor. - Papoula o ajudou a beber todo o frasco que ela ofereceu.

- Você adora isso, não adora? - Severo fechou a cara para a enfermeira.

- Eu disse a você, Severo. Eu te curei muitas vezes para deixar uma coisinha como uma Cruciatus se tornar um problema. Agora fique quieto e descanse. - Papoula sorriu para Hermione quando ela saiu. Hermione ouviu a porta se abrir.

O diretor, em uma resplandecente veste lilás, apareceu.

- Severo, meu garoto! Como você está se sentindo?

- Muito bem, Alvo. Você pode dizer para essa bruxa que eu gostaria de voltar para meus aposentos agora. - O tom dele ainda estava desprovido do sarcasmo habitual.

Hermione observou o diretor sorrir, seus olhos brilhando de contentamento.

- Idéia esplêndida!

Papoula parou ao lado de Alvo.

- E você poderia dizer a este morcego velho que ele não pode retornar aos aposentos dele sozinho?

- Isso não faz sentido, Papoula. Severo não ficará sozinho. Hermione poderá ficar e cuidar dele. Você pode vir e checar o progresso.

- Alvo, não acho que seja a coisa mais prudente... - Severo tentou argumentar.

- Quem é a enfermeira aqui? - Papoula não fez nada.

A voz de Hermione cortou a discussão.

- Eu ficaria mais do que feliz em ver a recuperação dele. - Ela virou para Papoula. - Quais poções ele precisa tomar e de quanto em quanto tempo? De qual outro cuidado ele necessita?

* * *

Parecia que isso tinha durado uma eternidade, mas Severo estava finalmente instalado em seus aposentos. Papoula deu a Hermione instruções sobre quando e qual a dose das diferentes poções Severo precisaria tomar, bem como os sinais para observar se complicações ocorressem. Ela permitiu que ele saísse da Ala Hospitalar somente depois da promessa de Hermione, que poderia contatar Papoula pela rede de Flu caso algum problema surgisse. 

Não havia muita coisa que Hermione pudesse fazer por ele. As poções foram indicadas para diminuir os espasmos musculares e a dor causada pela maldição. Repouso e tempo eram as únicas coisas que o ajudariam na cura.

- Alvo te avisou? - A dor tinha tomado conta da voz dele enquanto ele esperava a última poção fazer efeito. Ele parecia muito pálido em contraste com os lençóis verde escuro de sua cama.

Hermione fez uma nota mental "conversar com Alvo". Ele poderia ter enviado uma coruja para ela no instante em que Severo havia chegado ao local. Ela queria ter certeza de que o erro não aconteceria novamente.

- Não, notícias sobre seu ataque estão por toda Cambridge. Não houve nenhum ataque de Comensais da Morte nos últimos anos. O mundo bruxo é pequeno, então as notícias se espalham muito rápido. - Melhor não dizer, mas notícias sobre um espião que se tornou herói se espalham ainda mais rápido. - Você pode me dizer o que estava fazendo em Hogsmeade numa sexta-feira à tarde?

A mandíbula dele se contraiu, esperando a dor, quando a poção finalmente começou a fazer efeito.

- Eu tinha um tempo livre e decidi comprar alguns ingredientes que nós iríamos precisar amanhã. Será que alguém recuperou as escamas de dragão que comprei?

- Vou verificar, mas acho que ninguém ouviu falar de nenhum ingrediente. - Hermione riu.

Ela observou as mãos dele tremerem quando uma nova rodada de espasmos o atingiu. A poção calmante estava o induzindo ao sono. Ela segurou a mão dele.

- Acho que eu deveria te deixar assim. Pense no tanto de dinheiro que eu iria economizar com baterias se eu usasse você como vibrador ao invés do que eu tenho.

Severo bufou. Sua fala estava um pouco arrastada por causa da poção.

- Você é terrivelmente espertinha para alguém que não sabe de onde virá o próximo orgasmo.

- Eu sei muito bem de onde vem, é um pouco complicado saber quando. - Hermione observou os olhos dele se fecharem, enquanto ele estava com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Ela sentiu um aperto no coração quando o sorriso rapidamente se dissolveu em caretas quando outro espasmo passou por ele. Severo estava lutando contra os efeitos da poção.

- Hermione, obrigado por vir.

- Onde mais eu estaria? Durma. Eu estarei aqui quando você acordar.

Ele nunca escutou a resposta, pois já estava dormindo.

* * *

Severo acordou algumas horas depois. A dor parecia ter voltado com força total. Enquanto a duração dos espasmos tinha diminuído, a dor tinha aumentado. As terminações nervosas pareciam ter voltado à ativa mais cedo que ele imaginava. 

Ele olhou e viu Hermione dormindo, a mão dela estava em cima do braço dele. Ele estava maravilhado com a jovem adormecida ao seu lado. A devoção aos amigos dela era legendária. Parecia que ele estava incluído também. Ele cerrou os dentes quando uma nova onda de dor passou por ele. Demorou alguns minutos antes que a respiração dele voltasse ao normal. Ele abriu os olhos para ver Hermione o observando.

- Você alcançou o segundo estágio. Por que não me acordou? Papoula deu um relaxante para seus nervos. - Hermione procurou um vidro entre os que estavam ao lado da cama, até ela encontrar um que estava escrito "relaxante para nervos". Ela deu a ele um pequeno frasco cheio de uma poção rosa-chiclete. - Aqui está. Beba isso.

- Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de sobreviver sem o uso constante de poções para dor. - Severo olhou para ela.

- Seus nervos estão reagindo ao choque da magia que o atingiu. Não há necessidade de você se estressar. - Hermione segurou o frasco perto dele.

- Eu não tenho três anos de idade, senhorita Granger. - Ele acrescentou uma carranca em sua face.

- Ótimo. Então tente não agir igual a um garoto de três anos de idade. Tome a poção.

Severo segurou o frasco no momento em que uma nova onda de espasmos atingiu seu corpo. O líquido rosa derramou no lençol antes do frasco escorregar dos seus dedos. Severo se apoiou novamente nos travesseiros, exausto.

Hermione rapidamente limpou a poção derramada. Ela produziu outro frasco e o colocou nos lábios dele.

- Eu preferiria que você não me visse assim. - Ele suspirou pesadamente enquanto engolia a poção.

- Você não vai se livrar de mim assim tão facilmente. - Hermione sorriu.

Os olhos negros de Severo estavam intensos. A voz dele era um sussurro enquanto suas pálpebras fechavam lentamente.

- Eu agradeço a Deus por isso.

* * *

Hermione olhou por cima do livro. Alguém estava batendo na porta. Ela olhou para o relógio sobre o manto. Papoula tinha o visitado uma hora atrás. Estava cedo para ela retornar. Não podia ser Alvo, ele tinha vindo um pouco antes de Papoula. 

Ela olhou para a nova porta, agora situada entre o armário e o banheiro. A principal preocupação de Alvo era Severo, e ele conseguiu convencê-lo sobre a necessidade de manter as aparências. A porta se abria no quarto de hóspedes da torre da Grifinória; seria o quarto dela se ela optasse por ficar ali. Ele pediu educadamente para que ela fosse vista saindo desse quarto pela manhã. Pessoalmente, ela achou que era um ótimo atalho. Ela podia atravessar metade do castelo se ela quisesse visitar Gina ou ir para a biblioteca.

A batida na porta parecia se tornar mais insistente. Hermione cuidadosamente deslizou para fora da cama, querendo saber quem seria. Ela fechou gentilmente a porta atrás dela e foi em direção a entrada dos aposentos dele. Ela podia ouvir alguém conversando do outro lado da porta.

- Você tem certeza de que os aposentos dele ficam aqui? - Gina perguntou. A tapeçaria com o desenho de uma cobra estava ao lado deles. Gina e Harry estavam olhando para a parede.

- Era aqui semana passada, Gina! - Harry estava totalmente perplexo.

Hermione desfez as proteções. O contorno de uma porta apareceu para Harry e Gina quando Hermione a abriu para saudá-los.

- Oi, gente. Entrem.

Harry abraçou Hermione.

- Você está bem? Você está uma cara péssima.

- Que bom ver você também. Você quer chá ou outra coisa? - Hermione os conduziu para as poltronas.

- Chá seria ótimo. Como está o professor? Papoula me pediu para vir e fazer alguns exames. Ela estará aqui em uma hora ou mais. - Gina estava segurando sua varinha e outros instrumentos.

- Ele ainda está dormindo. Detesto acordá-lo. Ele passou para o segundo estágio da maldição e a dor parece ter se intensificado. O único alívio que ele tem é quando as poções o nocauteiam. - A voz dela estremeceu, uma pancada nas suas já frágeis emoções.

A voz de Gina afirmou.

- Ele ficará bem, Hermione. Papoula me disse que ele já esteve muito pior do que isso, durante a guerra.

Hermione balançou a cabeça.

- Eu sei, quando ele era espião. Eles sabem quem fez isso, Harry?

- Sim, um Comensal da Morte pouco importante que escapou de uma prisão de segurança mínima na Itália. O Ministério acha que os Comensais da Morte restantes deveriam ficar em Azkaban. Alguns ainda estão em outros países. Este parece ser um incidente isolado se isso te ajudar. - Ele esperava que ele estivesse certo, não fazia sentido ele preocupar Hermione.

- Mas por que ele viria até aqui? - A mente lógica de Hermione estava tentando se libertar do horror que tomava conta dela.

- Ele veio me procurar ou procurar Alvo. Por que ele estaria nas proximidades de Hogwarts? - Severo se apoiava contra o batente da porta, respirando com dificuldade. O esforço de caminhar custou a ele mais do que ele poderia admitir.

- Professor, você devia estar na cama. - Gina notou um resíduo no lábio superior dele e uma palidez doentia em sua pele. Espasmos continuaram a atravessar as mãos dele e o corpo tremia. Hermione se moveu para ajudá-lo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Volte para cama! - Hermione rodeou o sofá. Ele permitiu que ela colocasse os braços dele em torno do ombro dela, dando apoio a ele enquanto ela o ajudava a voltar para a cama.

Harry sabia que Voldemort torturava Snape regularmente. Ele tinha encarado a Cruciatus tantas vezes, mas ainda mantinha sua mente sã, graças à força do homem e a sua determinação em ver Voldemort morto de uma vez por todas. Ele não estava preparado para ver o que seus olhos captavam. Snape parecia alguém que segurava um fio por onde passava eletricidade. Harry sofreu os efeitos da maldição por vários minutos. Ele queria saber por quanto tempo Severo recebeu o feitiço para deixá-lo naquele estado.

Hermione colocou as costas de Severo contra os travesseiros. A respiração dele estava ofegante; o esforço de lutar contra a dor estava drenando as forças de seu corpo já sofrido. Gina movia ao lado dele, recitando um encantamento enquanto atarraxava um pequeno botão na empunhadura de sua varinha. O botão brilhou vermelho quando ela moveu a varinha para frente e para trás, percorrendo todo corpo de Severo. Ela murmurou um novo encantamento e um brilho multicolorido irradiava do corpo do Professor.

- O que as cores significam? – Hermione estava ao pé da cama.

Gina apontou para a mão de Severo. As cores se mexiam como ondas quando um espasmo atingiu a mão dele.

- Você viu a mudança nas tonalidades? O verde é saudável. Eventualmente toda a aura dele deveria ser verde. A mudança de vermelho para o laranja, do laranja para o amarelo e amarelo para o verde, significa que os nervos desta parte da mão ainda estão sentindo os efeitos do choque. O processo curativo começa de dentro para fora.

Hermione podia ver a cor ao longo do peito dele mudar do amarelo para o verde, as outras áreas do corpo dele irradiavam um vasto espectro de cores. O corpo inteiro dele se contraia quando ela o viu pela primeira vez.

Na verdade, professor, você está indo bem. - Gina sorriu. - Sua aura estava quase toda vermelha quando você foi trazido para cá. Eu posso dizer que você está em mãos muito competentes. Mais um dia ou dois de descanso e você ficará bem. Papoula disse que ela passaria aqui dentro de poucas horas.

- Obrigada, Ginevra, mas preciso reassumir minhas funções amanhã. Por favor, diga a Papoula que a visita dela não será necessária.

- Oh não, você não vai! Você não vai sair dessa cama, mesmo que eu tenha que te amarrar a ela! Gina, diga para Papoula dobrar a potência do sonífero e mande-o pra mim. Se precisar, ele vai ser nocauteado para permanecer na cama. - Hermione olhou para Severo, para ver se ele se atreveria a contradizê-la.

- Hermione. - A voz dele continha um tom de aviso. - Você sabe com quem está falando?

- Sim, com um homem muito teimoso que está se recuperando de uma maldição extremamente debilitante. Permita a você mesmo ser humano, Severo. - Hermione observou as mãos dele se contraírem quando uma nova onda de dor atravessou o corpo dele. - Está bem. Você tem certeza de que você está bem? Eu te desafio para um duelo. Se você vencer, não direi uma palavra. Nada. Você fará o que você quiser, mas se eu ganhar, você ficará na cama até segunda-feira de manhã. E eu direi "eu te avisei" repetidamente.

- Isto será tão ruim quanto a dor, pois quero ter um fim de semana de silêncio. - Severo fechou a cara, pois percebeu que estava muito cansado para discutir. Ele iria esperar até de manhã e ver como ele se sentiria. - Hermione, eu irei mandar uma coruja para você amanhã. Potter, você pode acompanhá-la até Cambridge?

- O que faz você pensar que eu estou saindo? Não vou a lugar algum. Estarei colada do seu lado até eu sentir que você está bem. - Hermione sorriu, ele realmente precisava baixar a crista.

- Hermione, você tem um encontro com o seu conselheiro amanhã de manhã. Você não irá ameaçar seu estágio só porque fui tolo o suficiente para seguir um megalomaníaco na minha juventude. Você não irá faltar a esse encontro. - Ele esperou crente de que as vozes em sua cabeça fossem criticá-lo por encorajá-la a deixá-lo para estudar com outra pessoa. O silêncio reinava em sua mente. Talvez a maldição tivesse exterminado aquele demônio de uma vez por todas.

Harry parecia confuso. Hermione riu.

- Esse é o jeito de Severo dizer que ele foi um Comensal da Morte, Harry. Severo, posso aparatar em Cambridge. Sou uma bruxa ou você se esqueceu? Tenho certeza de que Alvo ficará feliz em fazer companhia a você enquanto eu estiver fora.

- Eu não preciso de uma babá! - O tom alto dele impressionou por causa de seu estado de fraqueza.

- E eu não deixarei você sozinho! - O tom de Hermione estava tão impressionante quanto o dele quando ela gritou de volta.

- Uh, escute, professor. Tenho algumas perguntas para fazer a você. E se eu ficar enquanto Hermione estiver fora? Preciso te perguntar algumas coisas confidenciais. Preciso saber de alguns detalhes do que aconteceu com você. Alguma coisa que você se lembre, a seqüência de eventos, esse tipo de coisa. Acho que você gostaria de ter uma noite de descanso para poder pensar nisso antes de discutir o que aconteceu. A que horas você vai sair Hermione?

Snape olhou para o jovem. Ele usou o título dele, e não apenas o nome dele. Em alguma época Potter aprendeu diplomacia.

- Está bem, Hermione. Você pode pedir uma bandeja para nós antes de você sair de manhã?

Hermione olhou para o seu amigo com gratidão. Harry e Severo se detestavam, ainda que Harry estivesse demonstrando uma maturidade que ela não pensava que ele fosse capaz de ter.

- Sim, claro, Severo. Eu preciso sair às 10h 45min da manhã, Harry.

Um alarme soou ao lado da cama. Estava na hora de outro relaxante para os nervos. Sabendo o que aconteceu com o último, Hermione se virou para Harry e Gina.

- Esperem um pouco, eu já vou voltar com a poção.

Severo fechou os olhos. Ele podia ouvir um murmurar de vozes vindo do outro cômodo. Ele estava terrivelmente cansado. Ele não achava que pudesse se mover mesmo que o Lord das Trevas em pessoa aparecesse. A cama afundou quando Hermione se sentou ao lado dele. Ela acariciou o braço dele, a voz dela era suave quando chamou o nome dele.

- Eu ainda estou acordado. Que substância horrível você quer que eu tome desta vez?

Ela colocou o frasco nos lábios dele. Ele bebeu sem abrir os olhos.

- Você não precisa ficar. Eu entendo. Sua educação vem primeiro.

- Peguei minha mochila quando saí de Cambridge. Não preciso de mais nada.

- Ah, a eterna mochila de livros. - ele disse com uma risada.

- Eu vou dar uma passada no meu apartamento depois do encontro, alimentar Bichento e pegar algumas coisas. Espero que você não se importe. Peguei emprestado a camisa de um pijama seu para usar como uma camisola.

Severo virou para olhá-la. Ela estava deitada ao lado dele, um livro estava aberto em frente a ela. A parte mais baixa da camisa do pijama de seda preta dele cobria apenas a metade da coxa dela. As pernas dela eram irresistíveis. A mão dele ainda estava tremendo quando ele acariciou a pele macia da coxa dela.

- É um desperdício você estar tão sexy enquanto estou incapacitado de fazer alguma coisa a respeito disso no momento. - Ele lutava contra o peso das suas pálpebras. O relaxante para os nervos foi incrementado com um sonífero que rapidamente inundava todo seu sangue.

Hermione beijou as costas da mão dele.

- Você irá me agradecer. Durma. Eu não vou a lugar algum.

Ela observou a respiração dele ficar lenta enquanto ele entrava em um sono profundo e induzido pela medicação. Ela reprogramou o despertador que estava ao lado da cama. Papoula foi enfática ao dizer que era preciso dar a ele o relaxante para os nervos em intervalos regulares. A próxima rodada de poções incluiria um revitalizante, que era uma poção sofisticada preparada para ajudar a reparar as terminações nervosas danificadas.

Ela estava agradecida pelos amigos dela e pelo apoio deles. Hogwarts era um símbolo de segurança para ela. Parecia que agora havia se tornado a fortaleza dela. O mundo havia se tornado frio para Hermione. Havia perdido os pais durante a guerra e não tinha intenções de perder Severo também.

**

* * *

**

**Continua...**

_**Nota da autora:**__ A forma e os passos da dança seguem informações que podem ser encontradas no site "Tango Tutorial".__No meu entendimento, de acordo com o Lexicon, a aparatação constante é difícil e cansativa. Quanto maior a distância, mais difícil se torna a aparatação, por isso o uso de Chave de Portais. Eu igualaria a aparatação a dirigir. Quanto mais você dirige, mais cansativo se torna. O tempo e a distância em dirigir um carro por vinte horas e um vôo que chega em três horas poderiam ser comparados a aparatação e Chave de Portais.__Agradeço à Nakhash por suas correções e sugestões. __Outro par de olhos é sempre útil para encontrar enganos que ainda acontecem.__A seguir: No dia seguinte: Sábado em Hogwarts. Harry, Gina e muito mais. Divirta-se e conte-me o que você está achando. Como sempre pensamentos, opiniões, comentários, enfim, tudo é bem-vindo._

_**Nota da tradutora: **__Um milhão de desculpas pela demora, é que estou muito atarefada. O próximo capítulo posto mais rápido, ok? __Espero que gostem desse capítulo, pois o 25 é a continuação da teimosia do Severo e a recuperação dele, coitadinho. Ah, se pego o Comensal que fez isso com ele... Bom, pra quem estava esperando briga entre os dois vai se decepcionar um pouco.__  
__E mais uma vez: não vou abandonar a fic, viu gente!__  
__Beijos e até o capítulo 25!_

_**Nota da beta1**_: _Saudações, meu povo! Aqui está a beta1 que acaba de ressurgir das cinzas! Háaa! Como de praxe, desculpem MESMO pela demora... acontece que essa semana que passou foi terrível para mim, povo. Semana de provas (ferradas) e no trabalho foi barra pesada também. Trabalhei feito uma condenada... o melô dessa semana foi aquela musiquinha da Escrava Isaura... "lêlêlêrêlêlêrêlêrêreeeeeeêe!!" E meus pais estão viajando... estou abandonada, gente!! Ai, que triste! E ainda fiquei com uma lista de serviços domésticos (dar banho nos cachorros, não esquecer da comida e água deles, alimentar os pássaros, catar aos domingos a caca deles, separar roupa para lavar, lavar o carro da minha mãe – essa foi demais! – fazer almoço aos sábados, ir ao banco pagar contas e coisas do gênero) para fazer. Eu só me fodo, Brasil!! Pois é, então acho que mereço perdão, né? Ah, eu gostaria de agradecer a algumas leitoras que me desejaram feliz aniversário! Valeu, meninas! Como também é de praxe estarei agradecendo individualmente os reviews na página de recados! Agradecimentos também a nossa fodástica tradutora July Granger! Bom, pessoal, é isso... faltam poucos capítulos para que essa fic se iguale a da F&B então... coments, reviews, oizinhos, alozinhos, sinais de fumaça... qualquer coisa, pelo amor de Deus!! Ah, e esse capítulo não foi rebetado pelo beta2 porque eu estava com muita pressa em postar... já atrasei tanto na postagem que achei melhor postar logo. Então me perdoem por qualquer falta, ok? A beta1 ama vocês! Beijos e até o capítulo vinte e cinco:D_

_**Nota do beta2:**_ _Sua mensagem está sendo encaminhada para a caixa de mensagens e estará sujeita a cobranças após o sinal. REVIEWS!!_


	25. Os jogos que as pessoas jogam

_**Título original: **__Dances With Witches_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Spoilers**__: N__ada de importante_

_**Sumário:**_ _Severo Snape perde uma aposta mágica. A conseqüência? Aprender a dançar o Tango com Hermione Granger. Uma novela bem humorada e cheia de cenas picantes._

_**Disclaimer: **__Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brother. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Nota dos betas**__: O__s créditos desta fanfic são totalmente e somente da autora__ Pearle.__ July Granger apenas fez a tradução para o português e nós betamos e postamos. :)_**  
**

**Dançando com Bruxas**

**Por ****Pearle**

**Traduzido por July Granger**

**Beta-read por nathsnape e Gi Liminha**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 25: Os jogos que as pessoas jogam**

Era sábado de manhã bem cedo e Severo finalmente era capaz de sentar por mais de dez minutos antes que um tremor atravessasse o corpo dele.

- Hermione, por mais que eu aprecie sua companhia, ainda preferiria que você não me visse nestas condições.

O olhar de Hermione era duro quando ela fitou o homem com quem se importava. A voz dela tinha um tom de raiva.

- E como você me manteria afastada? Nós deveríamos trabalhar juntos hoje, lembra? Talvez você fosse me mandar uma coruja dizendo que você estava indisponível e que você iria me ver na quarta-feira. Ou, _"Querida Hermione, me encontro numa situação difícil causada por uma poção que deu errada feita por um aluno cabeça de vento pior que Longbottom. Eu estarei de quarentena até segunda-feira. Com amor, Severo"._ - Ela observou a face dele se contorcer de dor, espasmos ainda atravessavam seu corpo. Os olhos dela se enterneceram, desejando que ela pudesse interromper a dor dele. A voz dela estava mais suave quando falou novamente. - Ou você ia tentar esconder isso de mim? Eu não vejo como você poderia fazer isso ou por que você deveria fazer isso. Você acha que isso o tornaria menos do que você é aos meus olhos?

Severo achou difícil lidar com seus sentimentos. Ele detestava a sensação de vulnerabilidade que a maldição Cruciatus criava em suas vítimas. Era difícil para ele o fato de Hermione vê-lo daquela forma, vulnerável. Ele sabia que estava sendo tolo. Ele estava em um estado temporário causado pela maldição; em poucos dias estaria como novo, ou pelo menos de volta ao seu normal, desagradável como sempre.

A preocupação de Hermione com o bem-estar dele parecia ter levado o relacionamento deles para outro nível. Enquanto ele preferia não parecer diminuído aos olhos dela, isto serviu para tirar algumas preocupações que ele tinha sobre os sentimentos dela. Ele finalmente acreditou que ele era mais do que uma paixão passageira de Hermione. Ele tinha que rir dele mesmo, como se alguém sentisse alguma paixão por ele.

- Você pode trazer uma pena e pergaminho para mim? Acho que vou querer registrar a coruja que você mencionou para consulta posterior. Apesar de achar que eu não fosse me dirigir a você como "Querida Hermione". - Severo passou a mão trêmula pela bochecha dela. Ele tentou enxugar uma trilha de lágrimas que corria pela face dela, mas seus dedos se recusavam a cooperar. - Eu acho que a saudação seria "Para minha queridíssima Hermione".

As lágrimas dela continuavam cair por vários minutos antes de ela conseguir se controlar. Machucava seu coração ver este homem, forte e orgulhoso, reduzido a esse nível de dor e sofrimento. Ela adoraria poder abraçar e beijá-lo, mas a terrível maldição havia sensibilizado os nervos dele a ponto dele sentir dor com o contato humano. Os nervos estavam retornando a ativa com vingança. A voz dela era um sussurro.

- Você vai me dizer quando eu puder te abraçar, não vai? Eu não vejo a hora de fazer isso novamente.

- Acredito que o sentimento é... mútuo. - O corpo de Severo enrijeceu com a combinação de espasmos musculares e dor que transparecia em seu rosto.

O alarme soou indicando que era hora para mais uma dose quando eles ouviram uma batida na porta.

- Potter. Que hora para aparecer! - Ele disse com os dentes cerrados.

* * *

Não foi surpresa o fato de Severo mal ter reconhecido o nome do Comensal da Morte. Voldemort não permitia que ninguém conhecesse todos os seus servos, preferindo se reunir com eles em pequenos grupos. O grupo inteiro não seria ameaçado se alguém se tornasse traidor. Traidor ou espião. 

Harry checou o pergaminho enquanto a pena escrevia automaticamente seus comentários.

- Professor Snape, o que você acha que o Comensal estava fazendo em Hogsmeade?

- Eu tenho certeza de que ele estava se dirigindo à Hogwarts. Ele devia estar procurando Alvo ou me procurando. Foi uma sorte para ele eu estar em Hogsmeade comprando ingredientes sexta-feira à tarde.

- Há mais alguma coisa que você gostaria de acrescentar?

- Não.

- _Finite Incantatem_. - Harry parecia estar julgando Severo.

- Ainda bem que a Ordem nunca precisou de você como espião. O que foi, Potter? - Severo estava levemente irritado. Ele não achou nenhuma falha na conduta de Harry, mas a dor estava mais uma vez deixando-o cansado. Ele tinha tomado uma versão bem fraca da poção contra a dor. Ele não queria ser um idiota babão enquanto dava um depoimento para o Ministério.

- Você acha que o caso foi isolado? - Harry suspirou - Nós ainda não sabemos quem o ajudou a escapar. As prisões na Itália não são do nível de Azkaban, mas alguém o ajudou a escapar.

A imagem de Hermione andando tranqüilamente por toda Cambridge brotou na mente dele.

- Você tem alguma informação sobre a fuga, qualquer pista? Alguém o visitou recentemente? Hogwarts é bem longe da Itália. Como ele conseguiu a varinha? - A cabeça de Severo estava cheia de perguntas.

- Não tenho todas as informações sobre a prisão ainda. Eu estava pensando em fazer uma visitinha para ele daqui a alguns dias. Talvez eu consiga descobrir mais pessoalmente do que em um relatório oficial.

Severo riu.

- O que há de bom em ser o _garoto-que-sobreviveu-para-salvar-o-mundo_, se você não pode fazer alguma coisa com isso?

- É, alguma coisa neste sentido. - Harry estava embaraçado. Ele não se importava com ele próprio; era com Gina e Hermione, bem como seus outros amigos com quem ele se preocupava. - Eu acho que rastrear a varinha que ele usou pode nos dar mais informações.

Uma expressão estranha cruzou a face do homem negro.

- Potter, eu iria... apreciar se você pudesse me enviar uma cópia do relatório quando você o receber. Bem como qualquer informação que você obtiver.

- Foi uma careta de dor ou foi porque você teve que pedir educadamente um favor para mim? - Harry deu um sorriso largo.

Severo estava enraivecido quando se dirigiu ao jovem bruxo.

- Você é um saco, Potter! E ela ainda quer saber por que eu acho sua companhia inaceitável?

- Fica calmo. Eu vou mantê-lo informado. Eu gostaria de saber sua opinião, com seu passado você deve saber de detalhes que eu desconheço. - Harry tentou acalmá-lo. Hermione poderia tirar o couro dele se Snape estivesse pior quando ela retornasse.

- Porque eu sou um ex-Comensal da Morte. - O tom dele estava amargurado quando ele constatou o fato. Ele estava destinado a passar o resto de sua vida pagando por aquela decisão.

- Pára com isso, Snape. Eu sei o que você foi. Eu também sei que você é leal à Ordem. Eu não estaria vivo hoje se você não estivesse próximo de mim na batalha final. - A voz de Harry estava mais baixa. - Eu também sei que você se importa com Hermione e, por alguma razão desconhecida, ela gosta de você. Estou preocupado com ela e Gina. Espero que este seja um caso isolado. Eu preciso ter certeza, só isso.

Severo olhou o jovem. Parecia que eles tinham alcançado um novo nível de entendimento também. Ele balançou a cabeça antes de se apoiar na poltrona. A idéia de um sono sem sonho em troca da dor e do interrogatório lhe pareceu bem atrativa.

O interrogatório não durou muito tempo. Harry e Severo estavam olhando um para o outro por cima da mesa de café expandida.

- Você pode sair, Potter. Eu sou capaz de cuidar de mim mesmo.

- Eu tenho certeza disso, entretanto, eu não posso sair. - Harry olhou ligeiramente embaraçado quando uma nova onda de espasmos atravessou o corpo de Severo.

- Deixa-me adivinhar: Hermione. - Ele disse com irritação.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- E Gina, Papoula, Remo, Alvo, Minerva...

Severo levantou a mão trêmula.

- Chega, eu entendi!

Um silêncio incômodo pairou sobre eles. Severo se apoiou na poltrona, sua face novamente mostrava dor antes de ela abrandar.

- Você gostaria que eu o ajudasse a voltar para a cama?

Severo olhou para ele.

- Você deve estar realmente adorando isso, não é? O seboso com dor. Chame o Weasley. Eu tenho certeza de que ele vai adorar o show!

- Professor, eu já sofri a Maldição Cruciatus antes. Eu não a desejaria para ninguém, nem mesmo para você. E antes que você decida me criticar, sei que você recebeu essa maldição muito mais vezes do que qualquer pessoa. Acredite em mim, eu não estou adorando isso, mesmo que seja com você. - O sorriso de Harry era genuíno quando ele olhou para Severo.

- Bem, as surpresas nunca acabam? Chame o Profeta Diário, Potter. Eu acredito que o inferno congelou. - Severo se sentou por um tempo. - Sobrou chá?

- Sim, eu vou servir para você. Ou você prefere uma xícara de café? - Harry observou a mão de Severo tremer. - Sabe, você poderia fazer milkshake sem liquidificador.

- Eu estou contente por você achar minhas habilidades tão úteis. - Severo olhou para ele. Primeiro Hermione, agora Potter. Se não fosse uma Imperdoável, ele ficaria feliz em lançar uma Cruciatus no garoto. Com a cabeça balançando ele indicou uma xícara que estava do lado na mesa. - Você acha que pareço alguém que precisa de cafeína para me ligar ainda mais? Use esta caneca. Hermione lançou um feitiço estabilizador nela. Bom, e agora?

- Nós podemos jogar xadrez bruxo. Eu não acho que a Hermione vá voltar antes de uma hora ou duas.

- Xadrez bruxo, você é bom nisso? - Severo bebericou o chá. Por que não? Ele estava completamente entediado.

- Nada mal. - Ele disse dando de ombros. - Ou talvez Snap Explosivo?

Severo bufou dentro de seu chá com seu nariz considerável.

- Snap Explosivo? Quantos anos você tem? Há um tabuleiro de xadrez naquele canto. Traga-o aqui. _Accio_ poção para dor. - Severo levantou a mão e um frasco veio rapidamente de seu quarto e parou na palma da mão dele. Ele não podia evitar os tremores, mas meia dose poderia reduzir a dor a um nível tolerável e manteria as habilidades dele.

- Xadrez então. - Harry sorriu timidamente.

* * *

Gina apareceu quando eles estavam terminando o primeiro jogo deles. Severo era um estrategista brilhante e jogava o jogo do jeito que ele fazia com as outras coisas, com um só objetivo em mente: derrotar o oponente. Ele estava surpreso com o nível de habilidade de Harry. 

Harry observava o tabuleiro. Severo tinha colocado seu rei em xeque. Parecia um xeque-mate. Ele podia ver que ele não tinha outra opção.

- E xeque-mate. Quer uma revanche? - O rei de Harry enfiou sua adaga em seu estômago. Harry observou seu rei cambalear por todo tabuleiro e cair aos pés da rainha branca.

- Deixe-me examinar o professor primeiro. Harry, peça outra bandeja de chá e biscoitos de chocolate na cozinha. Eu acredito que chocolate ira ajudar neste momento. - Gina levantou sua varinha e examinou Severo.

Harry observava da lareira. Ele costumava jogar xadrez bruxo com Rony ao longo dos anos escolares deles. Rony era excelente no jogo, vencendo na maioria das vezes. Mas era só um jogo. _'Snape joga como se a vida dele dependesse disso'._ Ele pensou e se arrependeu imediatamente quando uma onda de espasmos atravessou o homem. Ele supôs que o Mestre em Poções não teve muitos dias livres em sua juventude para apreciar um simples jogo.

A bandeja ao lado da mesa desapareceu para dar lugar a uma outra. Severo observou Gina examinar seu corpo. Havia muito menos áreas vermelhas do que ontem. Ele observou a jovem bruxa concentrada em seu trabalho. Com o canto de olho, ele viu Potter observando-a. Ele achava que isso era resultado do relacionamento dele com Hermione. Jogando xadrez com Potter enquanto esperava ela retornar. Deus, e o que viria em seguida? Jantares sábado à noite com os Weasleys ou talvez encontros duplos com Potter? Ele tremeu por causa deste pensamento. Se isso acontecesse, ele se recusaria a responder pelos seus atos.

* * *

Hermione retornou uma hora depois e encontrou Severo e Harry na segunda partida deles. Para todos os efeitos, Severo estava ganhando essa também. Os dois pareciam amigáveis. 

- Ora, ora, parece que vai ser xeque-mate novamente, Potter. - Severo olhou com satisfação, mais uma vez o rei de Harry cometer haraquiri antes de cair no tabuleiro.

- Você venceu de novo, Snape. Falo com você depois. - Um olhar de entendimento passou por entre os dois homens quando Harry se levantou para sair.

Severo balançou a cabeça.

* * *

- Eu estarei aqui por perto amanhã se você precisar de mim. Esta tudo bem em Cambridge? - Harry perguntou enquanto eles caminhavam até a porta. 

- Esta tudo bem. Obrigada, Harry. Fico muito grata pela sua ajuda. Quinta-feira ainda está de pé? Mande-me uma coruja e avise onde vai ser, ok? - Hermione abraçou Harry quando ele saiu das masmorras. Ela retornou e encontrou Severo olhando para ela.

- Quinta-feira? - Uma sobrancelha estava estranha.

- Eu vou sair para jantar com Harry e Rony. Nós tentamos nos reunir uma vez por mês, mas isso sempre depende dos horários do Rony. - Hermione sentou no sofá um pouco longe dele, com receio de tocá-lo ou esbarrar nele.

- Eu preciso ir nesse... jantar?

- Eu nunca esperei que você fosse ficar amigo do Harry e do Rony. Na verdade eu estou um pouco surpresa de você não ter azarado os dois ainda. E não me diga que isso não passou por sua cabeça. Eu irei sozinha como eu sempre faço, não espero que você seja amigo deles só porque eu sou. Severo, eu não sei para onde este relacionamento está indo, mas nós não estamos unidos pela cintura. Não espero que você vá para todo lugar comigo. Você é bem-vindo para vir quinta-feira. Só não acho que você vá querer.

A cara de Severo ainda estava amarrada.

- Seu julgamento está correto. Eu ficaria satisfeito em sair com você, só nós dois, mas não tenho nenhuma intenção de aturar Potter ou Weasley mais do que o necessário. Você não me levaria sob o efeito da Maldição Imperius, você levaria?

- Obrigada, mas vou dispensar a maldição. Azkaban não me atrai nem um pouco. - Hermione balançou a cabeça. Era o que ela esperava.

- O encontro com seu conselheiro foi satisfatório?

- Nada mal. Ele disse que um dos Mestres em Poções que você mencionou faz parte do programa. Eles podem entrar em contato se eu estiver interessada em estagiar com ele. Eu não tenho que fazer minhas escolhas até Janeiro. Eles precisam saber as notas deste trimestre antes para ver quem está apto e em quais níveis. - Ela estava cansada. O dia anterior havia exigido muito dela.

- Tenho certeza de que suas notas irão qualificá-la para o nível mais elevado. Elas sempre foram ótimas no passado.

- Você me elogiou?

- Eu elogiei? - Ele perguntou.

O sorriso de Hermione era largo.

- Hmm, acho que sim. Haverá um seminário em Amsterdã no qual preciso estar no próximo fim de semana. Não acredito que eles não nos deram mais informações. Seria entre este fim de semana e o fim de semana do Halloween. Nós vamos trabalhar na prática. Cambridge está patrocinando uma série de palestras e nós temos que fazer o trabalho pesado. Arrumando as amostras da exposição e cuidando da área de exibição. Pelo menos vou assistir às palestras.

- Você vai ficar lá durante o fim de semana? - Os olhos de Severo escureceram.

- Sim, dez de nós vamos desta vez. Professor Rancine e cinco de nós irão montar o local. Nós vamos nos revezar sábado à noite e domingo de manhã. Os outros estudantes assumirão domingo à noite. Eu devo sair por volta do meio dia. Eu detesto dividir quarto com alguém que não conheço. - Hermione mordeu os lábios quando percebeu que isso eliminaria o fim de semana com Severo. - Talvez poderíamos ficar juntos domingo à tarde quando eu voltar, se você estiver livre.

- Rancine? Eu não vou deixar você sair com aquele homem! Você não vai! A resposta é não! - Se esse fosse o mesmo Mestre em Poções que Severo estava pensando, ele sabia que o homem era um mulherengo da pior espécie. Isto devia ter custado alguns Galeões para manter o cargo em Cambridge. O homem era indubitavelmente qualificado no campo das poções. A possibilidade de ele tirar proveito de duas alunas era o problema. As duas bruxas pararam de reclamar antes mesmo do caso vir à tona, e elas se recusaram a discutir o caso. Tirar proveito de alunas era deplorável na avaliação de Severo. Autoridade não era para ser abusada dessa maneira tão sem vergonha.

- O que você quer dizer com "a resposta é não"? Eu não vou "sair com Rancine", como você docemente disse. E com quem você pensa que está falando, afinal de contas? Rancine é o coordenador do programa! O seminário é requerido como parte da minha participação no estágio. E mesmo se não fosse, como você se atreve a deduzir que está acontecendo alguma coisa? Você não é o meu guardião, Severo. Eu achei que nós tínhamos alcançado um entendimento. Talvez eu esteja enganada.

- Eu não estou tentando te controlar! O homem é um conhecido mulherengo!

As bochechas de Hermione coraram de raiva.

- Me dê uma pequena chance! Eu vou organizar palestras e não participar de uma orgia! Obrigada por sua preocupação, mas posso cuidar de mim mesma! Eu não tenho a intenção de transar com o primeiro pênis que aparecer! Eu não estou saindo com mais ninguém e nem tenho intenção de fazer isso. Eu estou feliz com as coisas do jeito que elas estão, seu idiota.

- Sim, eu posso perceber isso. - Se a idéia de um fim de semana sem ela já o deixou nesse estado, como ele suportaria o fato dela estagiar com outra pessoa durante um ano? E se Potter estivesse errado sobre o Comensal da Morte louco ser um caso isolado?

A voz na cabeça dele parecia ter retornado. Ele tinha esperança de que a maldição tivesse a silenciado permanentemente, mas ele estava errado. _'Uma orgia, sim!'_

Severo inspirou profundamente. Esta era outra razão por ele nunca ter se envolvido em um relacionamento estável. Na verdade eles precisavam de atenção e cultivo para dar certo. Habilidades que ele estava pouco preparado para ter. Ele esperou que uma onda de espasmos passasse antes de se dirigir a ela. Hermione estava muito brava com Severo para se lembrar da medicação dele.

- Se eu implorar sofrimento e dor bem como ter que lidar com Potter, você ficaria satisfeita em ignorar essa conversa? Talvez realmente eu seja meu irmão gêmeo mau e o verdadeiro Severo Snape está seqüestrado em algum lugar.

- Você tem um irmão gêmeo? - Hermione arregalou os olhos.

- Se eu disser que sim, você me perdoa?

Ela se moveu entre querer matá-lo e querer abraçá-lo. Um comentário sobre uma reportagem do Semanário das Bruxas apareceu na mente dela. Ele era carente. Ela riu, esta era uma observação que era melhor guardar para ela mesma.

- Você realmente pode ser charmoso quando você quer. Você também é irritante, chauvinista, enfurecedor, exasperador, mas você é charmoso. Está na hora da próxima rodada de medicação. Papoula me deu outra poção para ser adicionada ao seu tratamento. Vamos para a cama.

- Você vai se juntar a mim? - As sobrancelhas levantaram.

Hermione riu enquanto o ajudava a se levantar.

- Irritante, mas charmoso. O que vou fazer com você?

- Espere uma semana e eu ficarei feliz em te mostrar.

O timbre da voz dele provocou arrepios na coluna dela. _'Você pode adicionar sexy na lista também!', _ela pensou.

Severo precisou de muito menos ajuda do que na noite anterior. Ele riu ao ver a eterna mochila de livros ao lado da cama. Hermione trocou sua roupa para um jeans e uma camiseta antes de se ocupar com o crescente número de frascos na mesa de cabeceira.

- Ok. - Ela consultou o pedaço de pergaminho enquanto juntava os frascos. - Vamos continuar com o relaxante para os nervos e a poção para a dor. Eu vou adicionar um inibidor e um revitalizante. - Quando ela terminou, ela tinha quatro frascos na mão.

Severo bebeu cada um que ela deu para ele e tomou um copo de água gelada. Ele deitou nos travesseiros, exausto.

- O que você esta planejando para hoje?

- Bem, considerando que esse coquetel que você tomou deva nocauteá-lo por duas ou três horas, eu pensei que eu poderia estudar e checar sua respiração a cada meia hora para ter certeza de que você ainda está vivo.

Severo sorriu enquanto seus olhos começaram a fechar.

- Papoula não me mataria, muitos relatórios para preencher para o Ministério. Hermione, eu sinto muito por nós não podermos trabalhar hoje, e por eu não poder te levar para jantar amanhã como nós tínhamos planejado.

- Nós podemos ir outro dia, agora descanse.

A voz dele estava abafada, as palavras difíceis de ouvir.

- Você poderia mandar uma coruja para o Feitiçaria e remarcar nossa reserva para daqui a duas semanas? Eu gostaria de te levar para jantar. - Ele parecia estar dormindo no fim da frase.

Hermione gostaria de saber o quão forte essa combinação de poções era. Os tremores tinham diminuído, mas a dor ainda estava drenando as forcas dele. Ele pediu para remarcar para duas semanas, uma concessão pela indisponibilidade no próximo fim de semana.

O resto da tarde passou calmamente. Severo dormia enquanto Hermione estudava. Às vezes ele gemia em seu sono. Um lamento baixo feriu o coração dela. O que mais a incomodava era o fato dela pensar em todas as vezes que ele teve que encarar o tratamento sozinho. Ele recebeu a Maldição Cruciatus inúmeras vezes durante seus anos de espião. O tratamento dele ocorria sob os olhares atentos de Papoula, na ala hospitalar. Ela era uma mulher caridosa e com compaixão, mas não se comparava com o fato dele se recuperar em seus próprios aposentos.

Uma batida na porta acordou Hermione de seu cochilo. Uma olhada no relógio mostrou a ela que era quase hora do jantar. O quarto estava morno e ela estava cansada por causa da noite anterior que ela havia passado sem dormir e a combinação dos dois induziram-na para o sono. Ela colocou os livros dela para o lado enquanto esfregava os olhos e saia da cama para atender a porta.

- Oi, entre. - Hermione cumprimentou a medibruxa enquanto a acompanhava para dentro dos aposentos dele.

- Como está o paciente? Eu revisei os exames que Gina fez esta manhã e devo dizer que ele parece estar progredindo rapidamente. Ele está te dando algum problema? - Papoula sorriu para a jovem bruxa. - Normalmente Severo é um exemplo do pior tipo de paciente que um curandeiro pode ter, mas depois de tudo, ele parecia estar muito mais calmo do que o normal. - Ela poderia atribuir o fenômeno somente a presença de Hermione. Ela observou a jovem sorrir de forma cansada. Papoula pensou que ela poderia tomar uma poção reanimadora agora mesmo.

- Ele está bem. Parece que está dormindo muito.

- Eu estou planejando diminuir o sonífero hoje à noite. Ele está muito melhor do que o habitual. Eu espero que isso se deva aos seus cuidados, querida.

Uma voz veio do quarto.

- Ou poderia ser pela falta dos seus cuidados.

- Hmm, é bom ver que você voltou ao seu antigo jeito. - Papoula entrou no quarto. - Teremos você de pé e aterrorizando os alunos rapidamente.

- Quem está retirando pontos na minha ausência?

Papoula colocou vários itens ao lado da cama e começou a fazer novos exames.

- Fica parado, ou eu terei de repeti-los. - Severo olhou para a mulher e obedeceu. Levou vários minutos até que ela ficasse satisfeita com os resultados.

- Bem, parece que você esta indo bem. Você deverá estar apto para lecionar na segunda-feira se continuar desse jeito. E respondendo sua pergunta, eu acredito que o Diretor modificou algumas coisas. Cada professor tem um número fixo de pontos por casa por hora. Ele mencionou alguma coisa sobre evitar que você faça um estrago quando voltar.

- Me lembre de agradecer Alvo da próxima vez que eu o ver. - Disse ele secamente.

Papoula voltou a observar Hermione.

- Você parece alguém que precisa descansar um pouco.

- Eu estou bem, sério.

- Tudo bem, levando em conta que você permanecerá aqui hoje à noite e amanhã, eu libero você para lecionar na segunda-feira. - Papoula sorriu ao ver o olhar de Severo.

- Muita gentileza de sua parte. Eu tenho certeza que os alunos ficariam arrasados se eu não aparecer segunda-feira de manhã.

- É mais provável que os alunos, funcionários e os professores fiquem chocados. Eu tenho coisas para fazer o suficiente sem você me adicionar mais um fardo. Hermione chame a cozinha pelo Flu e peça alguma coisa leve para o morcego e alguma coisa pra você. Você precisa se cuidar. Não permita que ele te deixe cansada com as reclamações dele. - Papoula esperou Hermione sair do quarto antes de se dirigir a Severo. - Como você esta se sentindo? Parece que você está indo bem. Há alguma coisa que você queira me contar?

- Eu estou bem. Nada diferente do habitual. - Ele recebeu a maldição tantas vezes que era capaz de saber sobre a própria recuperação. Esta podia estar sendo um pouco mais rápida do que o usual, mas basicamente era a mesma coisa.

- Eu acredito que esse cuidado exclusivo e a atmosfera mais relaxada fizeram toda diferença. Eu sei o quanto você odeia a ala hospitalar. - Ela olhou para a porta, abriu a boca como se fosse falar e então pensou melhor enquanto Hermione se juntava novamente a eles.

- O que foi? - Severo estava ficando irritado.

- Você está bem. Eu vou voltar para te examinar pela manhã. Hermione, aqui está a relação dos medicamentos revisada. Me avise se você quiser um sonífero mais forte.

- Obrigada, mas eu não vou precisar. - Hermione leu o pergaminho e notou mudanças nas doses.

Ela balançou a cabeça para a figura na cama.

- Eu me importo com ele. Eu já posso sair. - A risada de Hermione a acompanhou até a porta. Papoula estava realmente feliz em ver Severo indo tão bem. O homem havia sofrido mais do que qualquer um soubesse. Ao longo dos anos, ela duvidou diversas vezes que ele fosse capaz de superar tudo, considerando o estado em que ele se encontrava. Eles pareciam ser um casal estranho; ela duvidava que eles fossem felizes juntos.

Por mais frio e distante que Severo fosse às vezes, ele podia aparecer sem avisar com varias novas poções para ela, e permanecer para ajudar no tratamento de alunos doentes se ela estivesse muito ocupada. Trocar farpas com ele era melhor do que ter de mimar algumas pessoas como as que cuidou ao longo dos anos. Ela não se ofendia com a natureza sarcástica e mordaz de Severo, ao invés disso, ela entendia que essa era a forma dele lidar com o perigo e com o estresse da vida dele.

Papoula esperava que Hermione entendesse isso. A garota era jovem, mas tinha a cabeça no lugar. Minerva sempre falava com entusiasmo sobre as habilidades acadêmicas dela. Papoula esperava que isso se estendesse para o senso comum também.

* * *

- Você gostaria de comer na sala? Que tal mudar de cenário? Você deve estar entediado por dormir tanto. - Vinte e quatro horas tinham feito um mundo de diferença. A dor e os tremores ainda estavam evidentes, mas eles pareciam estar diminuindo. Hermione não achava que ele estaria cem por cento na segunda-feira de manhã, mas ela percebeu por que ele era tão teimoso para aceitar outra pessoa em suas aulas. - Eu acho que você poderia ficar um dia ou dois longe das cabeças de vento que você costuma ensinar. 

Severo sentou pesadamente no sofá.

- Você faz alguma idéia de quanto tempo eu preciso para desfazer o dano causado por um só dia em que Alvo me substitui? A última vez que ele lecionou em meu lugar, ele usou um frasco de poção doado pelos gêmeos Weasley. Os alunos ficaram rosa com bolinhas brancas!

Hermione riu.

- Bem, não causou nenhum dano sério. Eles provavelmente se divertiram com isso. - Hermione observou os olhos de Severo escureceram. Oh, eles se divertiram.

- Exatamente! Quando foi que você se "divertiu" na minha aula? Deixar os alunos cor de rosa pode ser engraçado, mas é necessário muito cuidado se você vai preparar uma Poção da Paz ou um Tônico Restaurativo de Mandrágoras, ou simplesmente impedir alguém de se explodir e voar pedaços para todos os lados. - Ele se orgulhava do fato de que em todos esses anos lecionando, nenhum aluno sofreu uma fatalidade. O mesmo ele não podia dizer das outras escolas de magia. Foi essa atenção constante nos alunos que os mantiveram seguros. Se o resultado de seus esforços fosse medo por intimidação, tudo bem. Pelo menos a consciência dele estava tranqüila e nenhum dos alunos havia sofrido dano permanente em suas aulas.

- Bem, você já pensou em dar uma aula mais descontraída? Talvez no dia primeiro de Abril. Tenho certeza de que você pode arranjar um jeito de tornar os alunos vermelhos com corações brancos para o Dia dos Namorados. - Enquanto falava, Hermione enfeitiçou a bandeja com o jantar dele, para que ela pudesse ir até ele.

Ele observou o sanduíche de queijo antes de se decidir. Os elfos mandaram algo que parecia estranhamente com um manjar púrpura.

- Você tem alguma idéia do que seja isso? - Ele apontou para a massa púrpura.

- Parece um pudim de amora. - Hermione segurou-se para não rir quando Severo fez uma careta para sua refeição, tentando intimidar a comida com o olhar. Ela experimentou seu próprio pudim e achou que realmente fosse um pudim de amora muito gostoso. - Na verdade é algum tipo de pudim de amora muito bom. Eu fico com ele se você não quiser.

- Que atenciosa! Acho que vou ficar com ele, obrigado. Por que você acha que eu devo separar minhas aulas?

- As aulas duplas? Não precisa separá-las; é só para torná-las mais leves de vez em quando. Eu ficaria feliz em vir e te ajudar se você quiser. - Ela ainda desejava que ele não tivesse discordado com a idéia dela estagiar com ele.

- Vou pensar sobre isso. Eu não queria que os estudantes achassem que estou amolecendo. Eles podem interpretar o significado das aulas de forma errada. - Ele recostou no sofá, sentindo cansaço novamente. Estava quase na hora de outra rodada de poções; para ele o sono seria bem-vindo agora.

- Você não quer que ninguém pense que você se importa. - Hermione mandou as bandejas de volta para a cozinha antes de se sentar na outra ponta do sofá.

- Eles estão certos. Eu não me importo.

- Sim, você se importa. Você não quer admitir isso. Por baixo de toda essa roupa preta, você sabe que tem um coração bom. - Hermione sorriu docemente.

- Eu não tenho coração. - Severo bufou e levantou a cabeça para olhar Hermione. - Você pode chegar mais perto. Eu não tenho energia para provocar nenhum dano físico em você no momento.

- Eu não quero te machucar. - Hermione se aproximou dele.

- Você não vai me machucar. - A mão de Severo tocou as mãos de Hermione e as cobriu.

Hermione pôde sentir um leve tremor varias vezes, mas o coração dela se alegrava com o calor do toque dele.

- Você tem um coração, eu o vejo.

- Eu achei que eu tivesse arrancado este órgão anos atrás. - Os olhos negros olhavam os dela.

- Não, eu o vejo. Na verdade, eu o achei. - Hermione sentiu o tempo parar enquanto experimentava a sensação de estar dentro do olhar de Severo. Ela daria cada Nuque que tinha para abraçá-lo em vez de aceitar o toque gentil do polegar dele na pele sensível de seu pulso.

- Então, ele pode ser visto. - O alarme soou no quarto. Severo suspirou pesadamente quando ele pensou em mais uma noite de sono induzida por remédio. Ele não queria nada mais do que passar a noite dando prazer a ela; ao invés dela estar ali como enfermeira.

- Eu posso trazer as poções para cá, mas prefiro não complicar as coisas quando você bater na parede ou na porta enquanto eu estiver tentando levitar você para o quarto. Por que nós não voltamos para a cama?

- Da próxima vez que eu vir você, quero que essa frase tenha um significado totalmente diferente. - Severo a seguiu até o quarto dele e caminhou até o banheiro.

Hermione sorriu enquanto ela o observava, pelo menos ele estava caminhando com suas próprias pernas.

Ele voltou alguns minutos. Depois de tomar a última dose do dia, ele deitou sobre os travesseiros e fechou os olhos. A mão dele novamente procurou as dela. - A que horas você irá retornar para Cambridge amanhã?

- Eu estava pensando em ficar até segunda-feira de manhã, só para ver se você estará bem. Eu posso aparatar daqui. Isso não vai ser cansativo. Eu vou ficar bem.

- Hermione... - a voz dele continha um tom de aviso.

- Eu sei, estudo vem primeiro.

- Sim, você sabe. Não acho que eu seja capaz de ficar acordado o suficiente para construir um argumento convincente no momento. Nós vamos conversar amanhã antes de eu tomar a próxima rodada de remédios. - Os olhos dele se fecharam ainda mais. Ele apertou levemente a mão dela antes de dormir e sonhos sobre a bruxa graciosa preencheram sua mente. Ele gostaria que ela estivesse sempre por perto. Por todos esses anos que ele passou sozinho, por todas as vezes que ele apreciou sua solidão, ele preferia estar com ela.

Ele sentiu seu coração se acelerar quando ela deu um beijo na têmpora dele. A voz dela estava bem baixa, ele mal conseguiu escutar o sussurro dela.

- Boa noite, Severo. Tenha bons sonhos.

Droga, ele realmente achou que tinha arrancado o órgão irritante. Ele viu que seu coração já não pertencia mais a ele. Ele o deu para ela. Ele sorriu enquanto pensamentos sobre Hermione o conduziam durante o sonho.

* * *

**Continua...**

_**Nota da autora:**__ A forma e os passos da dança seguem informações que podem ser encontradas no site "Tango Tutorial".__Agradeço à Nakhash por suas correções e sugestões. Outro par de olhos é sempre útil para encontrar enganos que ainda acontecem. __A seguir: No dia seguinte: Domingo em Hogwarts, outra lição de dança e um seminário no fim de semana. Divirta-se e conte-me o que você está achando. Como sempre pensamentos, opiniões, comentários, enfim, tudo é bem-vindo._

_**Nota da tradutora:**__ Bom, aqui está o capítulo 25 como prometido. No próximo: Severo está cada vez mais teimoso porque quer sair de seus aposentos e Hermione não deixa.  
Não percam e feliz aniversário, Severo!!_

_**Nota da beta1:**__ Saudações, meu povo! Sim, a beta1 sabe que demorou com o capítulo vinte e cinco, mas ela já disse que está passando por uns probleminhas na vida real, né? Genteeem, a beta1 quer a mamãe de volta!! Alguém tem uma mãe para emprestar? Rs! Pois sim, meu povo... estamos chegando na reta final. Só mais dois capítulos e estaremos com todos postados, betados, lindos e maravilhosos! A nossa querida tradutora disse que em outubro estará postando o capítulo vinte e oito! E não sei se vocês perceberam, mas amanhã já é outubro!! Háaaa!! E não sei se eu já disse (ai, que falsaaa!), mas o capítulo vinte e oito será postado primeiramente aqui no ffnet! Então preparem os dedinhos e continuem a comentar! Vou começar a betar o vinte e seis hoje, para postá-lo o mais rápido possível, ok? Ah, e mais uma vez estou sozinha nesse capítulo. Caso haja algum erro, por favor, me perdoem. Falha minha, ok? E mais uma coisinha... a tradutora disse "feliz aniversário, Severo" aí em cima porque esse capítulo foi postado no dia do niver do Sevvie... salvo engano, foi no dia nove de janeiro. Ou algo parecido. Agradecimentos a todas vocês que comentaram e a nossa querida tradutora July Granger. Obrigada pelo apoio, povo! Estarei fazendo os agradecimentos na página de coments! Beijos da beta1 e REVIEWS :D_

_**Nota do beta2:** __Sua mensagem está sendo encaminhada para a caixa de mensagens e estará sujeita a cobranças após o sinal. REVIEWS!!__  
_


	26. Lição Nove: Lições aprendidas ou Arrrgh!

_**Título original: **__Dances With Witches_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Spoilers**__: Nada de importante_

_**Sumário:**_ _Severo Snape perde uma aposta mágica. A conseqüência? Aprender a dançar o Tango com Hermione Granger. Uma novela bem humorada e cheia de cenas picantes._

_**Disclaimer: **__Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brother. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Nota dos betas**__: Os créditos desta fanfic são totalmente e somente da autora Pearle. July Granger apenas fez a tradução para o português e nós betamos e postamos. :)_

**Dançando com Bruxas**

**Por Pearle**

**Traduzido por July Granger**

**Beta-read por nathsnape e Gi Liminha**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 26: Lição Nove - Lições aprendidas ou Arrrgh!**

O sol de fim de tarde entrava pela janela encantada e nenhum dos ocupantes do quarto notou isso.

- Você não vai a lugar algum! Eu prometi a Papoula e Alvo que você ficaria na cama até amanhã de manhã, e é onde você vai ficar! - Hermione olhou para o homem que estava sentado ao lado da cama totalmente vestido.

- Onde está a minha varinha? Eu prefiro não perguntar para você outra vez, Hermione. - O olhar de Severo era bem conhecido, mesmo que já não fizesse mais nenhum efeito na jovem bruxa. A situação exigia todo seu arsenal.

O olhar dela se tornou "inocente".

- Eu não estou com a sua varinha e você não pode trabalhar bem sem ela.

- Hermione. - O tom dele era ameaçador.

- Eu não estou com ela.

- Você pode não estar com ela, mas é obvio que você sabe onde ela está. - Severo observou a jovem por um momento. - _Alvo._ - O nome era um fato, mais do que uma pergunta.

- Severo, por favor, você mal se recuperou. Vá com calma hoje. Relaxe, leia e descanse. - Um olhar travesso apareceu nos olhos dela. - Eu vou ficar aqui colada no seu pé.

Uma batida na porta interrompeu a conversa deles. Severo se moveu lentamente para a sala, com intenção de sentar no sofá. Hermione se apoiou contra a porta do quarto, seus braços estavam cruzados. Ela balançou a cabeça. _'Meu Deus, ele é teimoso!'_, ela pensou com uma expressão divertida. Enquanto isso deveria ser uma característica de Severo ao lidar com as piores experiências da vida, era irritante ter que lidar com ele desse jeito. Hermione não ficaria tão feliz se ela soubesse que Harry e Rony tinham uma opinião muito parecida sobre ela.

Outra batida ecoou por todo o aposento.

- Já que você está tão decidido em caminhar até a morte, quer atender a porta?

Severo jogou o corpo no sofá enquanto a ignorava completamente. O último metro se tornou demais para ele e desistiu de qualquer movimento, permitindo que a gravidade fizesse seu trabalho. Um aparelho de chá apareceu instantaneamente na mesa em frente a ele. A carranca dele aumentou enquanto se servia de chá.

A voz dela, um tom doce, mas enjoativo alcançou seus ouvidos.

- Você gostaria que eu fizesse isso, Seviepoo? - Hermione caminhou decidida até a porta. - Ignorar-me não vai ajudar, você sabe.

_Seviepoo?_ As mãos dele apertaram a xícara que estava segurando, mas ele continuou em silêncio.

A porta abriu com mais força do que o necessário e bateu contra a parede.

- Boa tarde, Hermione! Como está o nosso paciente hoje? - Alvo entrou na sala trajando uma ofuscante veste verde-limão e laranja fluorescente.

Hermione abafou uma risada quando viu o diretor. _'Onde será que ele comprou isso?'_, ela quis saber.

- Meu Deus, Alvo! Você está tentando me cegar? - Severo olhou para as vestes que seu mentor estava usando.

Papoula estava tentando examinar o bruxo teimoso.

- Pare de se mexer, Severo!

- Dá para parar com seus cutucões idiotas, mulher? Eu estou muito bem. E eu vou ficar grato se você parar neste minuto antes que eu use a força para impedi-la. - Severo deu um tapa na mão de Papoula. - Eu quero minha varinha de volta!

Papoula examinou um papel que estava flutuando na frente dela.

- Não, hoje não. Você pode tê-la de volta amanhã pela manhã se tudo estiver bem. Você não está em condição de fazer nenhum feitiço ainda.

- Minha _varinha_.

Hermione fungou ao abafar outra risada. A imagem de um buldogue atrás do osso se formou na cabeça dela.

- Severo, você não pode fazer mágica se você ainda está vibrando. Você estará livre dos piores efeitos pela manhã, eu acho, mas devo dizer que esta é a sua recuperação mais rápida que já vi. É uma pena que Hermione não estivesse aqui para cuidar de você no passado. Como ela consegue suportar sua natureza encantadora é um mistério para mim.

As bochechas do Mestre de Poções coraram levemente com o comentário da enfermeira.

- Talvez seja por ela ser mais agradável a meus olhos e cérebro do que você, sua bruxa velha!

A gargalhada de Papoula preencheu a sala.

- Sem dúvida nenhuma, mas posso dizer o mesmo sobre qualquer bruxo mais jovem do que você, e talvez alguns mais velhos também. Descanse e, amanhã, se estiver tudo bem, você terá sua varinha de volta. Você não ira perder nenhuma aula se continuar assim.

Severo suspirou. Ele realmente não tinha energia para brigar. Papoula se virou para Hermione.

- Eu gostaria de atualizar a medicação dele. Aqui esta a nova dosagem para o restante do dia. - Hermione seguiu Papoula até o quarto enquanto ela apontava as mudanças.

Alvo fitou Severo observar Hermione quando ela saiu da sala.

- Uma bruxa excepcional. Como você está, meu garoto?

- Eu estou bem. Potter descobriu mais alguma coisa sobre o ataque?

O tom dele era sério, um contraste marcante com as vestes ridículas que estava usando.

- Acredita-se que seja um incidente isolado. Eles rastrearam a varinha e descobriram que ela passou por dois proprietários. O homem foi libertado pelo amigo do amigo. Harry quer viajar amanhã para a Itália. Nós podemos aparecer e desaparecer num piscar de olhos, mas o Ministério leva três dias para criar uma ordem de serviço. - Alvo balançou a cabeça. Burocracia.

Severo matutou a idéia em sua cabeça. Talvez fosse isolado; mesmo assim, cautela nunca é demais.

A voz satisfeita de Papoula pôde ser ouvida quando ela voltou para a sala com Hermione.

- Se ele te der mais algum problema, aumente a dose do sonífero. Ele é mais agradável quando está inconsciente. - Papoula sorriu para o Mestre de Poções. - Eu virei aqui amanhã antes do café da manhã para checar você. Descanse, pois isso irá ajudar no processo de cura ainda mais.

- Eu vou com você, Papoula. Preciso encontrar Minerva. - Alvo acenou com a cabeça. - Não exagere, Severo. Eu posso te substituir em um dia ou dois.

Severo rosnou ao lembrar-se da última vez que o Diretor o substituiu.

- No _inferno_ que você vai. - ele murmurou para si mesmo.

- Eu devo dizer, essas vestes são... únicas, Alvo. - Hermione caminhou com os dois até a porta.

- Você gostou? - Os olhos dele brilharam de uma forma estranha. - Pessoalmente eu não gosto muito da cor, mas parece que elas irritam Severo. Eu visitarei vocês mais tarde. - Hermione observou Alvo sair. As vestes dele ondularam e brilharam suavemente na luz fraca. As cores mudaram de verde-limão para vermelho escuro e o laranja fluorescente para o dourado.

- Suas vestes. Elas estão... - Hermione arregalou os olhos enquanto observava a transformação.

Alvo sorriu, a risada dela o seguiu pelo corredor.

* * *

- Qual é a graça? 

- Alvo. - Hermione balançou a cabeça.

- É difícil de acreditar que ele é um dos bruxos mais poderosos do mundo. O homem é excêntrico. Você viu as vestes dele?

Hermione sentou ao lado de Severo no sofá e massageou gentilmente a mão dele.

- O que você gostaria de ler?

Severo olhou profundamente nos olhos dela. O ar ao redor deles parecia que ia se quebrar. O sangue dele latejou em seus ouvidos ao observá-la lamber o lábio inferior. Ele podia ver a pulsação na base do pescoço dela. _'Tão jovem, tão bonita'_, ele pensou.

_Minha_. A palavra apareceu sem impedimento na cabeça dele. Ele sentiu um aperto no peito, em algum lugar na vizinhança de onde seu coração devia estar.

As mãos dele gentilmente afagaram a bochecha dela. Lentamente, ele abaixou sua cabeça, os lábios dele roçaram suavemente os dela, e beijaram-se lentamente. A pele dele ainda estava hipersensibilizada, mas agora parecia que isso aumentava sua excitação, ele estava cauteloso em fazer o mínimo contato possível. _'Melhor aproveitar a sensação enquanto ela dura'_, ele pensou, rindo da idéia de aproveitar o pós-efeito da Maldição Cruciatus.

- Hmm? - Hermione notou um leve tremor ainda presente no toque dele, mas curiosa para saber o que ele tinha achado engraçado. Ela estava faminta pelo gosto dele, mas ao mesmo tempo com medo de machucá-lo. Ela deixou Severo conduzi-la, e ela ficaria feliz em aceitar qualquer coisa que ele desse para ela. Ela tinha a intenção de atacá-lo quando ele pudesse ter contato normal novamente.

- Esta é a primeira vez que eu gosto dessa maldição. É muito ruim não ter descoberto os prazeres da pele hipersensibilizada antes.

- E com quem você descobriu isso? - Hermione levantou sua sobrancelha.

- Foi com você.

Eles se beijaram novamente, ligados um ao outro por uma corda invisível.

O resto da tarde passou sem que eles percebessem. Nenhum dos dois fez nada mais estafante que levantar um livro. Eles leram, relaxaram, e de vez em quando citavam passagens interessantes um para o outro.

* * *

– Droga, se eu disse que você pode me abraçar, é porque você pode! - A voz dele estava carregada de irritação. 

- Eu não quero te machucar. Eu sei quanto você pode ser teimoso e você ainda deve estar sentindo dor.

- Teimoso? Isto vindo de uma mulher que se tornou mestre da teimosia nos últimos dez anos?

- É bom ver que o seu _snark_ voltou. - Ela disse com um sorriso diabólico.

- Meu o quê? - Ele olhou para ela com dúvida.

- O seu _snark_. Você deve estar bem melhor. - Hermione sorriu enquanto o abraçava gentilmente.

- Você não tem que ficar, não quero que você fique cansada para suas aulas matutinas. - A verdade era que ele não queria que ela saísse. Nunca, mas ele não ia admitir isso. Ele prometeu a si mesmo que não iria interferir na educação dela, não importava o que ele queria.

- Aparatar uma manhã não será problema. Não vou sair daqui enquanto eu não souber que você está absolutamente bem. Fim da discussão. - Já estava muito tarde e mais algumas horas não iriam cansá-la.

- Você sabe que está sendo muito infantil?

- Eu posso dizer o mesmo de você.

- Parece que nós temos um impasse.

- Não há impasse. Eu não vou sair.

- Ok. Fracasse em suas aulas e desista dos seus planos de se tornar uma Mestra em Poções. Longe de mim impedir você de arruinar sua vida. - Ele achou que ela já tinha lido todo o livro-texto e provavelmente já tinha completado todos os seus deveres até agora. Faltar a uma semana de aulas não iria afetar suas notas. Ela poderia provavelmente perder duas semanas de aula e ainda não ficaria atrás. Ele adorava a provocação dela.

- Certo, eu irei fracassar em tudo e serei forçada a me mudar para cá com você.

- Isto seria uma coisa ruim? - Severo ficou imóvel. O humor dele saiu da provocação e se tornou sério em um piscar de olhos.

O tom de Hermione se tornou mais suave.

- Eu penso que seria maravilhoso. Talvez depois da universidade. - Ela disse contraindo os ombros. Eles não estavam saindo juntos, por falta de palavra melhor, por muito tempo, mas sentia que era o certo a se fazer. Eles tinham que deixar o futuro seguir seu rumo.

Severo venceu a distância entre os dois. O beijo dele foi gentil, mas sensual e carregava toda a paixão e o sentimento que ele tinha por ela.

Nenhum dos dois notou o colar de Hermione brilhar rapidamente antes de voltar ao normal.

* * *

O vento levantou levemente a barra das vestes de Hermione. Ela sentiu um leve roçar da pele quando Severo produziu o feitiço Sem Notar junto com um feitiço Silenciador. 

- Quarta-feira. - Severo fez uma careta de dor quando ele abraçou Hermione.

- Você tem certeza de que está tudo bem? E pare de franzir a testa, isto não funciona comigo!

- Você ouviu a Papoula, desde que eu vá com calma, devo estar totalmente recuperado até amanhã à noite. Eu vou mandar uma coruja a você amanhã se isso servir para te tranqüilizar. Agora vá, senão você vai se atrasar.

- Você quer ter sua lição antes ou depois?

- Antes ou depois de quê? - Severo ficou confuso.

A voz de Hermione se tornou um ronronado sensual, mandando um sinal direto para a virilha dele.

- Eu tenho toda a intenção de transar com você por quase toda sua vida. Você escolhe, antes ou depois da sua aula. Vejo você na quarta-feira. - Ela o beijou rapidamente e então foi para o ponto de Aparatação. Com um "crack", ela foi embora.

_'E esse é mais um dos prazeres de ter uma amante jovem'_, ele pensou enquanto voltava para o castelo. O sorriso dele era malévolo. _'Hora de aterrorizar algumas mentes jovens'_, ele pensou. Esta era a primeira vez em muito tempo que Severo apreciava uma manhã de segunda-feira.

* * *

Hermione apressou o passo. Ela estava atrasada de novo. O grupo de estudo já tinha se reunido no local habitual. 

- Olá, gente! Desculpem-me eu estar atrasada. O que eu perdi?

- Aí está você! Você saiu tão rápido da outra vez. Está tudo bem? - Susan perguntou preocupada.

Hermione suspirou quando ela colocou sua mochila no chão. _'Esta vai ser uma tarde muito longa.'_, ela pensou.

- Você se lembra das notícias sobre o ataque de um Comensal da Morte em Hogsmeade? - Ela perguntou iniciando sua explicação. - Bem, o ataque...

* * *

O tempo passou tão devagar que parecia rastejar. Segunda e terça pareciam ser uma semana cada, enquanto ele esperava a quarta-feira à noite chegar. Severo levantou sua mão para bater à porta dela, ele parou quando sentiu a magia na pele. As proteções dela haviam mudado. _'Ela deve ter mudado-as desde quando estive aqui na semana passada'_, ele pensou. Com curiosidade, ele tocou a maçaneta da porta. Ele sentiu outra onda de energia, e a porta abriu. Sorrindo, ele entrou no apartamento. 

Ele pendurou sua capa no gancho próximo a porta e olhou em volta procurando por Hermione. O som de um armário se fechando na cozinha chamou a atenção dele sobre a localização dela. Silenciosamente, ele se conduziu até lá, ela estava de costas para ele. Severo caminhou até ela e a abraçou.

- Boa noite. - Ele sussurrou lentamente em seu ouvido.

Hermione retribuiu o abraço dele. Ela gemeu lentamente quando sentiu os braços dele em torno dela. Ela não havia percebido o quanto tinha sentido saudade do toque dele.

- Boa noite pra você também. - Ela se virou para encará-lo e retribuiu o abraço. - Como você se sente? Está tudo bem com você?

- Papoula, nessa manhã, disse que estou curado. Alvo se recusou a me deixar sair do castelo antes que ela dissesse que estava tudo bem. O homem teve a audácia de mudar as proteções, ele colocou barreiras em volta do castelo para que eu só pudesse passar com a autorização de Papoula! - Severo fechou a cara ao se lembrar disso.

- Você não saberia que ele havia colocado uma barreira se não tivesse tentado sair.

- Isto não vem ao caso. - Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Isto vem ao caso sim! - Hermione riu. - Você não saberia que ele havia colocado uma barreira se tivesse ido ver Papoula antes.

- Falando em proteções vi que você mudou a sua. Obrigado. - Severo enfiou o nariz dele no cabelo de Hermione. _'Morango e Melão. Ela inventa as combinações mais estranhas de xampu._', ele pensou. Severo apreciava a sensação dela em seus braços novamente. Severo, lentamente, capturou os lábios dela em um beijo ardente. O corpo dele respondeu ao toque e ao cheiro da mulher em seus braços quando os corpos colaram-se um ao outro. Ele soltou um gemido quando Hermione esfregou a coxa dela em seu membro pulsante. A voz dele se tornou irregular - Hermione...

Ela acariciou as costas dele, as mãos correram para a bunda dele. Só a sensação do corpo dele nas mãos dela e a ereção dele pressionando a sua barriga foi o suficiente para mandar um arrepio por todo o corpo dela. Ela podia sentir seu próprio corpo respondendo, o desejo que parecia começar no centro do seu ser.

Severo deu uma série de beijos suaves ao longo do pescoço dela, movendo para sugar a pele macia, quando ela moveu o cabelo para dar melhor acesso a ele. O cabelo dela caiu sobre o braço dele e a sensação dessas fitas sedosas iguais a uma cascata sobre seu braço enviou um tremor inesperado à virilha. Ele massageou os ombros e o pescoço dela com círculos suaves que a deixaram tremendo.

- Severo? - Hermione abriu os olhos quando ela o sentiu se afastar.

- Por mais que eu deteste dizer isto, nós ainda temos uma lição para completar. Eu prefiro não fazer amor e parar para dançar antes de ir embora. Prefiro a aula primeiro, para depois sentir sua pele nua contra a minha. - Por causa da aposta ele não podia faltar nenhuma lição. Esta era a conseqüência, ter que terminar as dez lições.

Ele iria matar Alvo quando ele tivesse chance. Isto começou como uma aposta qualquer, mas o homem parecia levar isso até o fim só para irritá-lo, as lições de Tango foram idéia dele, tais como as regras e as conseqüências.

_'Sem as lições, você não teria o prazer destas noites todas em que você esteve enfiado nesta bruxinha lasciva'_, a voz na cabeça dele comentou. Era verdade, sem as lições, ele e Hermione nunca ficariam juntos.

Bem, ele não iria matar Alvo. Ele só iria azará-lo centena de vezes. Pelo menos, Alvo poderia ter dado uma folga para ele considerando o que tinha acontecido no fim de semana passado.

Hermione suspirou.

- Você só tem mais uma lição depois dessa. Venha, vamos dançar. - Ela pegou a mão dele e o conduziu até a sala.

- Um pouco impaciente, você não?

- E você não é? Eu pensei que você fosse transar comigo em cima da bancada da pia, não que eu não tenha notado.

Severo a tomou em seus braços e beijou a lateral do pescoço dela.

Hermione sorriu.

- Isto não vai ajudar você sabe. Por falar nisso, eu conversei com Vanessa e Ted. Eles ficarão muito felizes em dançar em Hogwarts no Halloween. Ela pode dançar duas vezes com o Ted, eu danço uma e então nós dois terminamos com o Tango. Vanessa diz que está ansiosa para ver Alvo novamente. Eu não sabia que ela conhecia Alvo tão bem. - Hermione sentiu Severo ficar um pouco rígido quando ela mencionou o nome de Ted antes de relaxar no abraço dela. Ele suavemente acompanhava o ritmo da música, mais abraçados do que dançando. Severo gemeu. Ele só podia imaginar Vanessa e Alvo na mesma sala. Alguém poderia ficar cego com todo aquele brilho. Talvez ele devesse avisar a Papoula.

- Acho que Vanessa e Alvo poderão cegar algumas pessoas antes da noite terminar.

- Não vai ser tão ruim assim. - Hermione riu. - Nós podemos dançar sozinhos?

- Não, eu prefiro não dançar. Vou fazer um papelão lá.

- Severo, você tem mostrado um progresso incrível ao longo desses dois meses e meio, você não vai fazer papelão! Depois das lições, nós ainda temos três semanas para praticar. Eu garanto que uma vez que as garotas vejam você dançar com um tapa-sexo, vou ter que colocar uma barreira em torno de você. - Os olhos de Hermione pareciam se iluminar. - Talvez eu deva estampar "Propriedade de Hermione Granger" em uma localização estratégica só para garantir.

Severo achava que ele não poderia ficar mais excitado do que já estava, mas ele estava totalmente errado. O desejo de Hermione por ele fazia seu nível de excitação aumentar ainda mais.

- Talvez seja melhor nós dançarmos antes que eu fique incapacitado.

Hermione balançou a cabeça. Ela balançou a mão e a musica começou. Eles começaram como sempre faziam, praticando Tango desde o começo. Os olhos de Severo estavam fixos nos dela. Os movimentos deles fluíam. Movimentando um contra o outro, os corpos iam para frente e para trás, aumentando as emoções que eles estavam sentindo.

Severo exagerou no movimento _La Cunita_ quando ele bateu seu dedão. A virilha foi para frente e para trás com velocidade enquanto ele se lembrava do movimento de Prittchard quando ele dançou com Hermione na exposição. A lembrança de Prittchard pôs fogo no sangue dele. Os corpos deles colidiam um contra o outro. Desejo óbvio em cada movimento.

Cada passo, cada volta parecia excitá-la ainda mais. Os seios dela esfregaram no peito dele no momento em que ela foi puxada vigorosamente a ele e então, no momento seguinte, ela se libertava. Eles se olhavam fixamente enquanto a dança movia rapidamente até quase parar, antes de ganhar velocidade novamente. Ela podia ver os olhos de Severo escurecerem quando ele se movia contra ela. Ela podia sentir a evidência física da excitação dele quando ele puxou o corpo dela contra o dele.

Eles dançaram mais duas vezes, Hermione fazendo correções.

Pela terceira vez eles praticaram a dança do começo ao fim. A respiração de Severo estava irregular, quando ela arquejou sobre o braço dele. Uma mão estava na cabeça dela e a outra abraçava o ombro. Os seios dela estavam para frente por causa de sua postura. Ele podia ver os mamilos intumescidos contra o tecido. Ele se inclinou para frente e capturou um dos mamilos com os dentes, não ligando a mínima para o que acontecesse com o tecido.

Esta foi a lição mais curta que Severo já teve.

Hermione gemeu com a sensação, a mão dela moveu para segurar o cabelo dele. Ela começou a beijar ao longo do maxilar dele e tremia enquanto ele sugava o seio dela.

- Severo.

Severo passou a mão livre dele por baixo do joelho dela e a segurou no colo. Hermione continuou a beijar enquanto desabotoava a camisa dele. Ela ficou um pouco confusa quando ele passou pelo quarto, até ela perceber que eles iam para o banheiro.

- Severo?

Um frasco apareceu na mão dele. Com habilidade ele tirou a tampa com uma mão. O cheiro de ervas parecia preencher o ar.

- Eu acho que devíamos nos encharcar um pouco hoje à noite. Ainda está um pouco cedo. - Ele sentiu os músculos repuxarem quando ele a colocou no chão. Papoula disse que as juntas dele poderiam ficar rígidas. Água quente poderia ajudar a diminuir a dor. Ele tirou um segundo frasco de poção do bolso sem que ela tivesse visto e em seguida abriu e despejou o conteúdo na água.

Hermione olhou para a banheira, esvaziando o conteúdo do frasco que ele deu para ela. Ela adicionou um pouco de sais de banho na água. Severo moveu para ficar atrás dela, as mãos dele na cintura dela puxava Hermione para cima da ereção dele. Ele abriu o fecho do vestido dela. A peça de roupa caiu no chão formando uma poça nos pés dela.

Ele sorriu ao ver a calcinha que ela havia escolhido para usar. Mesmo que não fosse o "fio-dental" que ele tinha visto no meio das roupas lavadas, essa era menor do que as outras. Ele enganchou os dedos no cós, permitindo seus dedos acariciarem a pele enquanto tirava a peça. Ela arrepiou, sentindo os dedos dele provocarem suas coxas com um simples toque enquanto ele passava a língua ao longo da espinha dela. Um feitiço foi sussurrado e as roupas dele desapareceram. Com outro feitiço o ambiente se encheu de velas. Severo ia entrar na banheira quando ele notou as bolhas.

- Hermione, eu não tomo banho com bolhas.

Ela se virou para beijar o peito nu e passou a mão nos mamilos dele antes de acariciar gentilmente a ereção dele.

- Mas eu tomo.

Ela balançou a mão e as bolhas se tornaram verde e prata. Um outro feitiço e elas subiram no ar formando as palavras "Sonserina Manda" acima da banheira.

- Você é realmente talentosa. - Contanto que ele pudesse ficar com ela, ela poderia ter as bolhas.

Ele entrou na banheira e a ajudou entrar. Ela sentou no "V" entre as pernas dele, a ereção dele pressionando as costas dela.

- Está é uma variação de escrita no céu. Usei bolhas ao invés de fumaça ou nuvens. Posso encantar qualquer coisa.

- Você pode.

- Eu não quis dizer isso.

Severo colocou as costas dela contra o peito dele, as mãos dele envolvendo os seios dela.

- Eu sei.

Ele achou que ela fosse adepta ao encantamento de cobra e seu membro rígido pulsava em concordância. Ele devia falar isso para ela algum dia.

Ele passou o resto da noite mostrando a ela o quanto ele sentiu falta dela e o quanto a achava charmosa.

* * *

Hermione olhou em volta do salão de exibição cheio com uma grande variedade de bruxos e bruxas. O seminário estava excitante. Eles tinham que se revezar com algum colega. Esperava-se que todos os estudantes pudessem responder todas as perguntas feitas pelas pessoas ou fossem capazes de indicar quem pudesse informar. Eram as palestras que a interessavam mais. 

Ela havia assistido a uma palestra e parte de outra no intervalo do almoço. A sede pelo conhecimento sempre tinha a atraído. Hoje pela milésima vez Hermione desejou que Severo estivesse com ela. Eles poderiam assistir às palestras juntos e passar o resto da noite discutindo-as entre rodadas fazendo amor, um fim de semana perfeito na opinião dela.

Ela suspirou, ela poderia vê-lo no jantar do dia seguinte depois do seminário. A questão era que ela sentia muita falta dele. Uma voz cortou os pensamentos dela.

- Você se importaria em tomar um drinque comigo? A área de exibição fechará em uma hora. - O olhar malicioso de Rancine e a atitude dele não iriam favorecê-lo nem um pouco na opinião dela.

- Professor Rancine, eu acho difícil que isso seja profissional...

O resto da frase de Hermione se perdeu quando uma voz familiar soou a direita dela.

- Eu sinto muito Rancine. Senhorita Granger tem outros planos para esta noite.

- Severo! O que você está fazendo aqui? - O sorriso de Hermione preencheu seu rosto.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Snape? - Rancine olhou para o mago negro e sua mão deslizou para o bolso de suas vestes.

- Um seminário de Poções, onde mais eu poderia estar? Onde devo encontrar você quando o salão fechar? Eu tomei a liberdade para fazer reservas no restaurante local. - O tom de Severo era formal. Por dentro ele estava pronto para azarar Rancine. Eles teriam muito trabalho em juntar os pedacinhos dele, se ele o azarasse. Ele poderia pegar um ou dois pedaços para fazer alguma poção.

Severo observou atentamente Rancine tirar as mãos do bolso. Ele relaxou os ombros quando viu a mão do homem vazia.

Hermione virou-se para o diretor.

- Muito obrigada Rancine, mas eu já tenho planos para hoje à noite. - Ainda sorrindo para Severo, ela apontou a porta próxima à entrada. - Minhas coisas estão ali. Por que você não me encontra aqui daqui uma hora?

Severo balançou a cabeça.

- Como você quiser. - Ele acenou com a cabeça para o diretor e seguiu para assistir alguma palestra, torcendo para que Hermione visse as ações dele como cavalheiras e não como possessivas. Ele estava preocupado com Hermione, é verdade, mas ele sentia falta dela também. Ele relaxou um pouco quando pensou o quanto feliz ela tinha ficado ao vê-lo. Severo mesmo detestava surpresas, mas ele pensou que Hermione pudesse apreciar o fato dele aparecer sem avisar. Pelo menos era o que ele esperava.

A mente dele estava longe e ele não notou a reação das pessoas ao redor dele. O temido e renomado Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts raramente era visto fora da escola. Ele podia ser visto nas boticas em Hogsmeade e no Beco Diagonal, mas poucos tinham o visto em outro lugar.

Mesmo com a vestimenta de Mestre de Poções ou não, Severo Snape ainda era uma figura imponente. Ele não estava escutando todo o barulho em torno dele. Cabeças viravam e as pessoas ficavam em silêncio quando ele passava. Instintivamente se moviam para sair do caminho dele. Uma trilha parecia se abrir qual fosse a direção que ele tomasse. Ele andava por todo o saguão observando as apresentações até que os estudantes começavam a fechá-las às oito horas em ponto.

Severo viu Hermione parada próxima da saída com um bando de amigos, um deles era aquele garoto idiota do grupo de estudos dela. Rancine parecia estar numa conversa profunda com a mulher com a metade da idade dele à esquerda dos estudantes. Analisando pelo ângulo da cabeça dele, o homem estava mais interessado no decote da mulher do que na conversa. Severo observou a conversa de Hermione quando ele se aproximou.

- Você já tem planos? Venha, a gente vai para algumas boates aqui perto. - A reclamação de Edmundo estava a irritando.

- Obrigado, mas eu não posso. Edmundo, você está bem? Você ficou doente? - Edmundo ficou muito pálido enquanto falava com ela, parecia que ele tinha visto um fantasma.

Severo apareceu ao lado de Hermione, oferecendo a ela o seu braço. A voz dele na orelha dela era sensual e sedosa.

- Você está pronta? Eu fiz reserva num pequeno bistrô, há algumas quadras daqui. Uma comida excelente e jazz ao vivo fazem parte da programação do estabelecimento, acho que você vai gostar.

- Boa noite a todos. - Os outros fizeram silêncio quando Hermione aceitou o braço dele. A voz deles podia ser ouvida quando eles saíam do salão, e todos ao redor faziam silêncio com a presença do Mestre de Poções. - Isto parece ótimo. A que horas você tem que voltar para o castelo?

- Eu não preciso voltar até amanhã, talvez você possa se hospedar na minha suíte. - A risada dele a fez sentir um arrepio na espinha.

- Talvez devêssemos jantar na sua suíte - ela disse de forma provocante, piscando os olhos para dar ênfase.

Um barulho alto chamou a atenção dela. Olhando para trás, ela percebeu que Edmund desmaiara.

**

* * *

**

**Continua...**

_**Nota da autora:**__ A forma e os passos da dança seguem informações que podem ser encontradas no site "Tango Tutorial".__Agradeço à Nakhash por suas correções e sugestões. Outro par de olhos é sempre útil para encontrar enganos que ainda acontecem. __A seguir: Domingo em Amsterdã, a última lição de dança, fantasias, Harry e Gina e mais. Divirta-se e conte-me o que você está achando. Como sempre pensamentos, opiniões, comentários, enfim, tudo é bem-vindo._

_**Nota da tradutora: **__Bom, me desculpem a demora! É que eu estava realmente ocupada. Espero que vcs gostem do capítulo__Não percam o cap 27 com o jantar no bistrô, o resto do seminário, discussão entre Severo e o nojento do Rancine... Enfim um capítulo mais curto que esse.__  
__Snark: é uma expressão sem tradução aparente para o Português e quer dizer sarcasmo (comentário sarcástico).__  
__Também é o nome de um animal criado por Lewis Caroll (autor de Alice no País das Maravilhas) em a "A Caçada do Snark" (tradução livre).__  
__°°Khr!k°°, valeu pela ajuda e paciência. Esse capítulo não ficaria pronto sem você. Obrigada!!!!_**  
**

_**Nota da beta1: **__Minha vida é uma merda, alô!? Hann? É para gravar a nota de "Dançando com Bruxas"? Ah, sim... sorry! Cof, cof, cof... __Saudações, meu povo! o/ Como está sendo costume para tradutora e betas... aqui vou eu: Sorry pela demora da postagem desse capítulo, mas é que minha vida real está uma merda, sabe? Porque ela, na verdade, está parecendo mais um filme de terror japonês. Estou em um nível de estresse altíssimo e quase cometi três homicídios dolosos nos últimos dois dias. Então acho que mereço um desconto, né? Obrigada, obrigada... a beta1 ama vocês também! __Outra coisinha... estou muitíssimo magoada com vocês leitoras que abandonaram "Dançando com Bruxas" no capítulo vinte e cinco. Apenas duas, leiam bem, DUAS (que vem do algarismo 2, do 1+1) leitoras comentaram o dito capt. O que é isso, meu povo? Por onde andam as minhas leitoras maravilhosas? Hein? Hein? HEIN?? Olha, isso é como perder temporária ou definitivamente a capacidade de ter uma ereção, ou seja, brochante! É como pegar o Sevvie todo excitado, com a jibóia dele em pé e colocar a véia carcomida da Minerva pelada na frente dele, gente! Sério! Estamos na reta final, mais um capt e o próximo será o tão esperado vinte e oito! Já estamos em outubro. Então, em nome de Jesus Cristo, deixem coments, sim?? Ou então eu, beta1, vou estar pulando (sim, viva ao gerundismo!!) a janela, ok? E vocês serão processados por instigar um suicídio! Háaaaaa!! Ah, e Yasmin, querida, obrigada por se preocupar comigo, tá? Te dedico, baby! Em breve vou estar postando (da-lhe gerundismo!!) o capt vinte e sete e encerraremos nossa missão de colocar aqui no ffnet todos os capts já postados na F&B. Depois disso, beta1 e beta2 vão ficar aguardando (gerundismo I Love you!) as traduções da nossa querida e muy estimável tradutora July Granger, belê povo? E sobre esse capt... a parte que mais gosto (depois da cena da banheira, obviamente) é quando o Edmund cai duro no chão! Hahaha!! E beta2, em breve vamos estar resolvendo (gerundismo gostosãooo!) nossas pendências. Beijos para todas! Espero pelos coments!! Paz de Cristo e feliz dia das crianças:D_

_**Nota do beta2: **__Como vcs devem ter notado estive um tanto ausente nos últimos capítulos. Não vou me eximir da minha negligência, tampouco da minha falta de tempo, embora parcela da culpa seja da pressa da beta1. Peço desculpas a todos pela minha falta. Até porque esse mês que passou foi um tanto conturbado pra mim com o meu vestibular, a semana de provas e a minha prova de direção (a terceira gente! A terceira vez que eu faço aquela maldita prova! E eu passeeeeeeeeeeeei! Nem credito! Eu tenho carteira de motorista agoraaa!) E sem contar que, como todo cidadão brasileiro do sexo masculino, eu tive que me alistar. Foi horrível! Era tanta testosterona por cm__2 __que eu fiquei até tonto! Era macho pra cá, macho pra lá! Graças a Deus que eu fui dispensado! E para todos os fins, eu sou cego, tenho escoliose progressiva, e uma perna maior que a outra quase um centímetro, resumindo: morto, só falta enterrar! Háa! Huhaushauhsuahs Mas fora isso a vida segue. Mais alguém aí quase virou poça nesse capt? Pq aquela cena da banheira me "dissolveu"! XD Então ta... axo que perdi o dom de deixar minhas notas engraçadas. Devo ter passado isso pra Nath. Osmose sabe! Mesmo com as nossas pendengas a resolver, eu te gosto muito viu beta1 de meu hart e para evitar ciúmes, eu também gosto de vcs, fânzaiada de Dançando. Bjundas enormes a todos vcs que, como bons leitores que são, apreciaram mais um capt e por isso irão deixar aquela review merecida pra gente. Amplexos do beta2! REVIEWS! _


	27. Enfeitiçado

_**Título original: **__Dances With Witches_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Spoilers**__: Nada de importante_

_**Sumário:**_ _Severo Snape perde uma aposta mágica. A conseqüência? Aprender a dançar o Tango com Hermione Granger. Uma novela bem humorada e cheia de cenas picantes._

_**Disclaimer: **__Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brother. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Nota dos betas**__: Os créditos desta fanfic são totalmente e somente da autora Pearle. July Granger apenas fez a tradução para o português e nós betamos e postamos. :)_

**Dançando com Bruxas**

**Por Pearle**

**Traduzido por July Granger**

**Beta-read por nathsnape e Gi Liminha**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 27: Enfeitiçado**

O jantar foi um encontro encantador. O "Armário de Vassoura" era tudo que Severo tinha dito. A comida era excelente e o jazz agradável. Hermione tinha que rir. Quem poderia pensar que o temido Mestre de Poções gostasse de jazz? Mas a melhor parte da noite era estar com Severo.

O braço dela estava entrelaçado frouxamente com o dele enquanto eles caminhavam pela rua cheia de néon em direção ao hotel deles.

- Obrigada por essa noite maravilhosa e muito inesperada. O restaurante é ótimo. Quem imaginaria que você gosta de jazz? - Hermione se aconchegou ao lado dele. A noite não estava fria, mas ela adorava sentir o corpo de Severo quando se apoiava contra ele.

- As aparências enganam. Usando sua frase: quem imaginaria que você pudesse ser tão atraente algum dia? - A voz baixa e sexy dele começou a pôr fogo nas veias dela. - Você precisa voltar para seu quarto para passar a noite ou pode ficar comigo? Além de manter Rancine no lugar dele, não quero ameaçar suas notas ou sua situação no programa de estágio.

- Eu não vejo o porquê de não ficar. Suponho que as noites sejam nossas, não tenho que estar no hall de exibição até amanhã de manhã. Só me deixe ir pegar minhas coisas. Onde devo te encontrar?

Severo conduziu Hermione até a entrada principal do hotel.

- Eu estou na suíte 493 - Suíte Afrodite.

Hermione tentou não rir. Afrodite: Deusa do amor e do romance.

- Certo, suíte 493. Vá andando que estarei aqui em um minuto.

* * *

Hermione entrou no quarto e encontrou duas de suas colegas de quarto. Ela havia encontrado com Catherine e Elsabeth pela manhã.

Catherine estava toda largada em uma das camas folheando a edição atual do Semanário Bruxo. Os olhos dela encontraram os de Elsabeth enquanto elas assistiam Hermione arrumar sua mala.

- Está indo para algum lugar? Está ficando tarde.

- Sim, bem, só passou um pouco das dez, não está tão tarde. - A última coisa que Hermione queria era ter que responder a um monte de perguntas. Ela olhou em volta para ver se havia pegado tudo. - Onde está Susan? Ela não veio com vocês?

Ambas as garotas estavam agora sentadas na cama, totalmente atentas.

- Ela ainda está na sala de estar com os outros. Então, aonde você vai? - Elsabeth perguntou.

Ela já tinha uma boa idéia depois que viu Hermione saindo com Snape mais cedo. Estava além da compreensão racional o fato de que Hermione pudesse sair espontaneamente com o infame Mestre de Poções. E era inacreditável pensar que Hermione estivesse saindo com ele, não importando se as evidências dissessem o contrário. Ele era... _Snape._

- Eu vou passar a noite com alguém, então vejo vocês amanhã de manhã bem cedinho. Tenham uma boa noite. - Hermione encolheu sua mala e preparou para sair do quarto. Ela não foi rápida o suficiente.

- Você está realmente saindo com Snape? É para onde você está indo? - A voz dela tinha uma dose de ceticismo.

Isto realmente não era da conta delas. _'Você não vai responder por não ser da conta delas ou por causa de Severo?' _A vozinha na cabeça de Hermione parecia estar caçoando dela tanto quanto as garotas estavam.

- Na verdade Severo alugou a Suíte Afrodite. Eu vou passar a noite lá.

- Com o _Snape_? - Elsabeth arregalou os olhos.

- Ela disse que ele alugou o quarto, onde mais ele poderia estar? - Catherine bateu na amiga com a revista.

As duas se olharam antes de perguntar para Hermione.

- Você realmente está saindo com ele? Ele é seu namorado?

Hermione fungou; ela se lembrou de ter chamado Severo de namorado algumas semanas atrás.

- Severo não é exatamente o tipo que você poderia chamar de namorado, mas, sim nós estamos juntos.

- É verdade?

- Me desculpe, mas o que é verdade?

Elsabeth e Catherine se olharam novamente. A voz de Elsabeth era um sussurro.

- Os rumores, eles são verdadeiros?

Então era sobre isso.

- Não, eles não são verdadeiros. - Hermione balançou a cabeça. - Os rumores sequer fazem justiça a ele! - Ela disse satisfeita quando viu o queixo das meninas cair.

Hermione colocou sua mala em miniatura no bolso. Ela falava enquanto caminhava até a porta.

- Durmam bem, senhoritas! Não me esperem para o café da manhã, pois vou estar muito cansada para levantar.

* * *

A porta da suíte se abriu quando Hermione se aproximou. Obviamente ela tinha sido encantada para reconhecer a bruxa lasciva. Hermione ouviu a porta se fechar e trancar assim que passou por ela. Severo emergiu de uma porta que estava distante, vestido apenas com um robe de seda preta. Com uma olhada rápida no ambiente, ela percebeu que havia outra porta a poucos centímetros da primeira. A inspeção dela durou pouco tempo quando Severo a tomou nos braços. O beijo dele era quente e passional.

Hermione retribuiu o abraço dele de forma sedenta quando o corpo dela se moldou ao dele.

- Você parece o gato que apanhou o Agoureiro. Se você ainda estivesse em Hogwarts, eu poderia dizer que você estaria planejando... algo. Você poderia me dizer o que está acontecendo? - Ele falou de forma arrastada.

Hermione balançou sua cabeça e sorriu ao se lembrar da conversa que teve com as garotas.

- Uma de minhas colegas de quarto perguntou se você era meu namorado.

- E o que você respondeu? - Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Você mesmo disse que está muito velho para ser chamado de namorado. Eu disse que estamos envolvidos.

Severo balançou a cabeça. Envolvidos. Ele diria que esse era um termo que descrevia o relacionamento deles melhor do que ele pensava. Ele ainda não tinha tocado no assunto de sua aparição repentina.

- Hermione, espero que você não esteja chateada por eu ter aparecido no seminário sem avisar. Eu percebi que eu devia ter lhe avisado antes.

Os dedos de Hermione nos lábios dele o parou.

- Eu achei que foi doce você ter vindo.

- Eu não sou... doce. - Ele fez uma carranca.

- Sim, você é. Você é o meu cavaleiro em uma armadura preta brilhante. Eu posso ver o resto da suíte? - Hermione se separou dele. Ela desabotoou a blusa dela enquanto falava, jogando-a no chão enquanto caminhava pelo quarto. Ela parou perto da porta aberta e abriu o zíper da saia. Ela se virou para Severo e deixou-a cair no chão.

- Você vem?

A respiração irregular dele podia ser ouvida facilmente no quarto silencioso quando ele viu as roupas de Hermione no chão e ela trajando uma calcinha mínima e nada mais. Severo atravessou o aposento com várias passadas longas e a tomou em seus braços. Ele gemeu quando sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Você não tem idéia do que você faz comigo. Que tal ver até onde minha "lança" pode apontar?

Hermione deu um gritinho de prazer quando ele a carregou para dentro do quarto da suíte.

* * *

O sol da manhã bateu no olho de Hermione e a acordou antes de Severo. Ela sentiu os braços dele se fechar em torno dela quando ela se aconchegou ao lado dele. Eles fizeram amor três vezes na noite passada, ou nesta manhã, dependendo do horário que ela olhasse no momento. Ela ficou excitada ao ver que a outra porta conduzia a uma pequena piscina com cascata usada para o banho. Severo a surpreendeu quando realizou um feitiço que a fez flutuar e a deu prazer antes de fazer amor com ela na piscina. A excitação dele era óbvia desde a hora que ele a havia beijado. Isso causava um arrepio pelo corpo dela ao saber o tanto que ele se importava com ela, que ele segurou o prazer por ela. Ela retribuiu o favor quando eles chegaram ao orgasmo na cama.

O desejo mais esperado por ela havia se tornado realidade. Hermione o abraçou forte, saciada e feliz, bebericando uma taça de vinho que ela havia conjurado. Eles discutiram algumas palestras e debateram um dos experimentos antes de fazerem amor novamente.

Agora, na luz fria e desagradável da manhã, ela não queria nada mais do que fechar os olhos e voltar a dormir aninhada nele, mas ela não podia. O Seminário_. Rancine_.

- Severo, eu tenho que ir. Nós precisamos estar lá para o café da manhã para que eles possam nos passar as alterações de última hora. - Hermione passou os dedos pelo cabelo dele gentilmente para logo em seguida acariciar a face.

- Vai, saia. Eu estou esperando alguém daqui a poucos minutos.

- Muito engraçado! Lembra que eu sou excelente com azarações? - Hermione olhou para ele.

Severo a abraçou para dar um beijo rápido antes de soltá-la.

- Vá. Eu tenho certeza de que Rancine está bravo comigo o suficiente por eu ter aparecido ontem, sem você ter que provocá-lo ainda mais por estar atrasada. Você precisa ir embora com o grupo depois que o seminário terminar?

- Não, não é necessário; nós podemos ir quando quisermos. Eu devo sair às duas da tarde. Você tem alguma coisa em mente?

- Eu posso te encontrar as duas e então nós podemos retornar a Hogwarts para trabalhar na Poção Mata-Cão. Nós perdemos a semana passada e parte desta. Eu prefiro não estar atrasado com nossa pesquisa. - Ele estava maravilhado por ela ser tão acadêmica quanto ele era. Toda vez que ele, no passado, mencionava pesquisa para outras bruxas ele via uma expressão de dor em suas faces ou os olhos delas vidravam. Elas não escutavam uma palavra do que ele dizia. Hermione era passional com o trabalho assim como ele.

- Isso parece bom. Eu preciso tomar banho e me trocar. - Ela deu nele um beijo rápido e foi para o banheiro.

Vinte minutos depois Hermione olhava sua imagem no espelho. O cabelo dela não estava cooperando como sempre. Um banho rápido, sem o beneficio dos condicionadores mágicos e do tempo, não ajudava. Com um suspiro descontente e um trabalho rápido fruto da prática, o cabelo dela estava preso em uma massa compacta atrás da cabeça. Era o melhor que ela podia fazer nas circunstâncias. Ela se vestiu rápido para não se atrasar.

Hermione parou na porta e observou Severo por um momento. Ele parecia estar dormindo, mas ela observou a respiração dele e procurou por outros sinais. Ela podia ver algum movimento por trás das pálpebras, um movimento rápido debaixo de um olho e realmente ninguém respira com tanta facilidade ou deita tão rígido quando está dormindo. Isso sem mencionar a ereção óbvia debaixo do lençol.

- Você pode segurar isso para mais tarde? Eu realmente não posso me atrasar esta manhã.

Severo riu, a voz dele ainda pesada pelo sono.

- Eu tenho certeza de que isso possa ser resolvido. Parece que você tem efeito sobre mim.

Ela se sentou ao lado da cama para dar um beijo rápido nele antes de sair. As mãos de Severo acariciaram o rosto dela, os polegares dele deslizando suavemente nas bochechas dela. O suspiro de Hermione estava próximo ao de um ronronado, quando ela cheirou a palma da mão dele e deu uma série de beijos ao longo da linha da vida.

O toque dele e a intensidade a cativaram.

- Seus amigos estão certos. Eles acreditam que jogaram um feitiço entre nós, mas eu diria que foi você que me enfeitiçou. Você consegue sentir a magia, Hermione? Ela está em torno de nós, você enfeitiçou minha alma. Toda vez que estou perto de você, toda vez que faço amor com você, toda vez que olho dentro dos seus olhos posso sentir o pulsar de sua magia. Está ficando cada vez mais forte quando estou com você.

As palavras de Severo a hipnotizaram. Lentamente ele diminuiu a distância entre eles. Os lábios roçaram lentamente os dela antes de tomá-la. Severo notou vagamente o pingente que ela usava captar a luz solar matinal em um brilho estranho. Todos os pensamentos racionais sumiram quando Hermione se inclinou sobre ele, o beijo dela mais uma vez pôs fogo nas veias dele.

Hermione se afastou relutante.

- Eu prefiro ficar aqui, mas realmente tenho que ir. Eu irei te encontrar na entrada as duas em ponto. Você pode querer ver os horários; haverá algumas palestras interessantes hoje. Acho que você deve ser um palestrante com maior conhecimento em vários assuntos.

Severo a observou com contentamento.

- Eu tenho certeza de que os palestrantes são muito bem qualificados. Vou olhar a programação de hoje. Você deve ser a única mulher que conheço a qual os olhos brilham só de mencionar pesquisa e palestras. Eles ficam brilhantes do mesmo modo de quando fazemos amor.

- Mmm, eu não sei de qual gosto mais.

Severo levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Talvez uma experimentação futura seja necessária. É melhor você se apressar. Te vejo as duas.

Relutante, ela deu um beijo de despedida e saiu da suíte.

Severo a observou sair. Cada vez que eles se separavam ele sentia um aperto em seu coração. Sentir saudade de alguém era uma experiência nova para Severo. Ele nunca se permitiu estar tão envolvido assim antes, mas também, ele nunca tinha conhecido nenhuma bruxa do calibre de Hermione antes.

A magia tinha muitas formas. Um coração chamando por outro é magia por si só, mesmo que o dono desse coração em particular ainda não reconhecesse a emoção que estava sentindo. A magia era de longe maior do que qualquer poção ou feitiço que pudesse ser criado.

Severo quase acertou sem saber. Magia estava no ar em torno deles, mas não do jeito que ele disse. Ele zombava da idéia de que ele era puro, mas pureza podia ter vários significados. O coração dele era ingênuo, totalmente sem decepção. Tralawney podia dizer a ele que os sentimentos dele por Hermione eram puros, mesmo que ele não soubesse naquele momento ou mesmo que ele não quisesse escutar, mesmo que agora ele se maravilhasse com a atração que ela causava nele. Hermione era completamente tranqüila, não importando o humor dele. Tolo era um homem da idade e experiência dele temer a idéia de que ela poderia deixá-lo, uma parte dele ainda acreditava que ela iria deixá-lo, que ele não era nada mais do que uma paixão passageira. Fruto proibido. Esse era um pensamento que raramente o agradava.

Severo pegou o travesseiro dela e enterrou o nariz na capa de algodão macia. O shampoo de Hermione, lavanda desta vez, misturado com o cheiro único dela preencheu as narinas dele. Ela ainda era um mistério para ele; quanto mais ele a conhecia, menos ele sabia ou entendia. Severo estava ansioso para trabalhar com Hermione mais tarde, esperançoso de que ela pudesse ficar para jantar. Foi com esses pensamentos de planejar o resto do dia deles que ele foi para o banheiro e para o restante do seminário.

* * *

Severo perambulou pela área das palestras. Hermione sairia em menos de uma hora. Ele assistiu a duas palestras. A primeira era baseada em um artigo da _Poções Hoje_, escrita por Thomas Nelthrope e intitulada "Como Alterar o Crescimento das Fases Lunares de Acordo com Suas Necessidades". A teoria era sobre acelerar o crescimento de plantas para que, na fase lunar certa ela aumentasse a sua taxa de crescimento sem ter que esperar pelo crescimento natural.

Era uma boa teoria, mas Severo estava receoso em colocá-la em prática. Ele perguntou ao palestrante se ele podia arriscar a vida dele ao acelerar a _Cocleária_ usada na Poção Mata-Cão. Se a planta não crescesse de forma natural até atingir sua força máxima e não fosse cortada na lua cheia com uma lâmina de platina, a poção poderia não ser forte o suficiente para frear o poder de um lobo.

O idiota explicou detalhadamente sua teoria. Tabelas de Aritmancia apareceram, com várias áreas destacadas, mostrando cálculos que corroboravam as conclusões do palestrante.

Severo concordou que a teoria era boa, mas não foi isso o que ele perguntou. Nelthrope acreditava na sua própria teoria o suficiente para arriscar a própria vida ao preparar a Poção Mata-Cão com ingredientes alterados?

Nelthrope disse rapidamente que ele tinha aplicado sua teoria quando preparou uma poção contra queimadura e remédio para resfriado. Severo o apertou neste ponto. Poção contra queimadura e remédio para resfriado podiam ser alterados e ainda sim continuarem a fazer efeito. Ele poderia aplicar a teoria dele em algo complicado e perigoso como a Poção Mata-Cão?

O homem ficou pálido antes de murmurar uma resposta negativa. O olhar dele não era nada comparado com a expressão facial normal de Severo.

Por tudo isso, Severo achou que a manhã estava muito agradável.

* * *

- Tsk, tsk. Você, dentre todas as pessoas, se associando a uma estudante, Snape.

A voz de Rancine atingiu os nervos de Severo quando ele se virou para encarar o homem.

- Hermione é sua aluna, Rancine e não minha. E mesmo que eu não acredite que isso seja da sua conta, nós não estamos "associados" como você disse de forma tão displicente. - O rosto de Severo era uma máscara distorcida por uma fúria mal disfarçada enquanto olhava para o bruxo a sua frente.

- De que eu deveria chamar isso, então? Você já está muito velho para bruxinhas gostosas. - O sorriso de Rancine era desagradável.

Severo estava quase lançando uma Imperdoável no homem. Ele se enrijeceu quando sentiu um toque em seu braço, até perceber que era Hermione.

- Professor, eu já encerrei. Edmund já assumiu meu posto.

- Pronto para sair? - Hermione sorriu para Severo.

- O que você viu nele, Hermione? Conheço Snape muito mais tempo do que você e ainda não consigo ver nenhuma atração. Talvez você pudesse me esclarecer. Isso começou - Rancine balançou a mão em direção aos dois - como uma paixão de estudante?

Ela sentiu o braço de Severo endurecer embaixo de sua mão que estava sobre ele. Hermione riu enquanto respondia ao homenzinho nojento.

- Oh, não! Severo e eu não nos suportávamos durante meus anos em Hogwarts. O que eu vi nele? É difícil escolher. O sarcasmo, a mente brilhante, a ética, o nível de habilidade dele. Há alguma coisa _sexy_ em observar um homem trabalhando em uma poção perigosa. - Hermione se inclinou para frente com um ar conspiratório. - O fato dos rumores sobre ele serem verdadeiros não machucam. O que mais uma garota iria querer? Boa noite, Professor.

Hermione puxou o braço de Severo com força para dar tchau a Rancine. O homem estava parado e boquiaberto por causa do último comentário dela. Severo somente balançou a cabeça e conduziu Hermione além da saída.

Por tudo isso, esse foi um dia muito agradável.

* * *

**Continua...**

_**Nota da autora:**__ A forma e os passos da dança seguem informações que podem ser encontradas no site "Tango Tutorial". __Harry Potter Lexicon: __Agoureiro (Augurey): conhecido também como a fênix irlandesa é uma criatura magra e de aspecto tristonho, lembra um pequeno abutre mal nutrido. Tímido, costuma ficar escondido em seu ninho e só sai sob pesada chuva. Possui um canto baixo e soluçante que se acreditava anunciar a morte, mas hoje já se sabe que anuncia a chuva. Suas penas não servem para se fazer canetas porque repelem as tintas.__Agradeço à Nakhash, minha beta. Outro par de olhos é sempre útil para encontrar enganos que ainda acontecem. __Bem, houve uma mudança entre domingo, quando enviei este capítulo à Nakhash, e hoje, quando ela me enviou de volta. Minhas cirurgias (agora duas) foram mudadas para o dia nove de março. Espero ter outro capítulo de Dançando antes desta data, desde que eles cancelem os testes, exames e indicações do médico. Eu continuarei com a história e voltarei a escrever assim que possível. Até lá, cuidem-se.  
_

_**Nota da tradutora:**__ Cocleária (Cochlearia officinalis) ou scurvy grass: a cóclearia é uma planta rasteira encontrada no litoral e utilizada pelos marinheiros para suprir a deficiência de vitamina C e evitar o escorbuto.  
Olá, pessoal! Desculpa a demora. Espero q vocês gostem desse cap. Um beijo e até o cap. 28.__  
_

_**Nota da beta1: **__Saudações, meu povo! Como podem ver, beta1 não se suicidou e nem foi suicidada por ninguém... haushauah! Então vamos lá... Ufa, chegamos finalmente ao último capítulo traduzido (até o presente momento) de "Dançando com Bruxas"! Caraca, o que eu tenho a dizer depois de todos esses capítulos? Que estou muito emocionada e feliz de poder estar aqui. É uma grande honra poder contribuir um pouquinho com uma fic tão maravilhosa como essa. Quero agradecer a todas vocês que acompanharam a insanidade de beta1 e 2 durante esses vinte e sete capítulos. Obrigada de coração por todos os coments, reviews, recados, elogios e críticas. Espero que vocês continuem apreciando nossos lapsos mentais, que serão inéditos, a partir dos próximos capítulos. Quero agradecer também a nossa ilustríssima tradutora que concordou com tudo isso. Valeu, Ju! Você sabe que você é a tradutora do meu coração, né? Háaa!! Thanks, baby! xD __Bom, resolvi postar o capítulo vinte e sete logo, mesmo com o baixíssimo retorno do público (que anda muito displicente ultimamente, diga-se), porque semana que vem recomeça o terrorismo da minha "real life", ou seja, provas da faculdade. Aff!! Jéeeesus tenha piedade de mim! Pois sim, então resolvi deixar tudo bonitinho, tudo certinho para acolhermos com todo o carinho necessário o tão esperado capítulo vinte e oito que será postado com exclusividade aqui! Háaa! Ai, que tudo! Então é isso, meu povo. Reta final da missão de beta 1 e 2. E vamos aos coments desse capítulo: PQP! O homi me aluga uma suíte MARAVILHOSA chamada Afrodite! Aff, genteeem, tem um motel chiquéeerrimo perto daqui de casa que se chama Afrodite! E não é que a suíte "pomba de cavalo" do motel tem uma piscina com cascata? Vocês acreditam nisso? Suíte Athena, meu povo! Coisa de alto nível! E como eu sei de tudo isso? Credo, genteeem! Que mente poluída! Foi no comercial da televisão, né! Ai, mas em off aqui... bem que eu queria "conhecer" o recinto! E quem dera se eu tivesse um Sevvie para "furunfar" atéee nessa piscina! Ai, ovulei agora! Háaaa!! E Severo, querido, mostra para a beta1 aqui até onde vai essa tua lança, menino! E se você, assim, estiver precisando dar um trato nela, dar uma polida, uma lustrada ou algo do gênero, sabe... me liga, tá? O.o Momento Gente: Gente! Gente! Gente! Gente! Gente! Gente! Gente! Gente! Gente! Gente! Gente! Gente! Gente! Gente! Gente! Gente! Um parêntese aqui... Vocês já assistiram ao filme "Pecado Original" com a Angelina Jolie e o Antônio Banderas? Porra! O que é aquilo? Cara, eles fazem umas coisas totalmente kama sutra, bixo! E bem animalescas! É um filme com ceninhas muy calientes! Hot, hot, hot! E com atores renomados, né? Eu fiquei begeeeeeee quando vi esse filme e também me lembrei do nosso casal... Tenho impressão de que são posições passíveis de serem ensinadas à Hermione pelo nosso não só Mestre de Poções, mas também do Séquiço, meu povo! Se você ainda não assistiu... assista! Além das cenas calientes, o filme também tem um bom enredo. Beta1 recomenda a todas as taradas de plantão. Voltando ao assunto... o que foi esse final? Gentem, o homi contestou a tese do outro! Deixou o cara com cara de tacho na frente de todo mundo! É por isso que eu AMO este hombre! Não é só uma rola grande! Tem conteúdo! O homem é poderoso, bem! Gente, gente, gente! Pelo amor de Deus... REVIEWS, ok?? Beijos da beta1 e fiquem ligadas porque em breve o inédito e tão esperado capítulo vinte e oito será postado! Jesus te ama! REVIEWS!_

_**Nota do beta2: **__Sua mensagem está sendo encaminhada para a caixa de mensagens e estará sujeita a cobranças após o sinal. REVIEWS!! __Ps da beta1: Gente, não consegui entrar em contato com o beta2. Mandei o capt betado na quinta para ele, mas até agora nada... por isso estou postando sem rebetagem e coment do beta2, ok? Beijos e REVIEWS!_


	28. Alguma coisa nova

_**Título original: **__Dances With Witches_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Spoilers**__: Nada de importante_

_**Sumário:**_ _Severo Snape perde uma aposta mágica. A conseqüência? Aprender a dançar o Tango com Hermione Granger. Uma novela bem humorada e cheia de cenas picantes._

_**Disclaimer: **__Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brother. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Nota dos betas**__: Os créditos desta fanfic são totalmente e somente da autora Pearle. July Granger apenas fez a tradução para o português e nós betamos e postamos. :)_

**Dançando com Bruxas**

**Por Pearle**

**Traduzido por July Granger**

**Beta-read por nathsnape e Gi Liminha**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 28: Alguma coisa nova**

Eles voltaram para Hogwarts domingo à tarde depois do seminário. Severo estava irritado com Rancine. Apesar dos comentários de Hermione terem o deixado satisfeito, ele ainda estava preocupado com o homem. A expressão de Severo era indecifrável quando ele a questionou sobre o que ela havia escutado sobre os "boatos".

Severo não estava esperando que Hermione comentasse as habilidades dele no quarto ou sobre o tamanho do membro dele. Ele achou que Hermione estava se referindo às bruxas com quem ele teve a infelicidade de sair ou alguma coisa a ver com sua época de Comensal da Morte, mas certamente não era sobre sua habilidade como amante.

Lembrou-se que Hermione devia ser uma aluna do sétimo ano quando os rumores apareceram depois da batalha. Ele queria saber onde ela havia os escutado, fora que eles pareciam ainda estar circulando por aí. Severo não podia evitar o sorriso largo em sua face quando ele percebeu o que ela quis dizer. A bravata de Hemione parecia ter desaparecido um pouco quando ela, mais cedo, teve que explicar sobre Severo às suas colegas de quarto que estavam curiosas a respeito dele.

Bem, se ainda houvesse alguma dúvida sobre a validade do "relacionamento" deles, esse fim de semana se encarregou de mudar isso. Eles se tornaram bem visíveis durante o período que eles permaneceram em Amsterdã. Ter levado Hermione para jantar uma noite em Hogsmeade ou no aniversário dela era uma coisa, mas aparecer no seminário e ainda ficarem juntos na mesma suíte era outra completamente diferente. A cascata estava particularmente agradável. Severo gostaria de saber se Alvo permitiria que ele instalasse um pequeno lago e uma cascata em seus aposentos caso ele aprendesse o encantamento para isso. Considerando o fato de Hermione apreciar água, isso seria muito bom.

As coisas estavam indo bem no laboratório na última meia hora. Eles haviam feito algum progresso ao diminuir a lista de ingredientes e metais a serem usados. A poção na qual eles estavam trabalhando iria começar a borbulhar em meia hora. Eles começaram a discutir sobre os Mestres de Poções que estavam no seminário enquanto limpavam o lugar.

Hermione tinha escolhido três bruxos durante o seminário. Timidamente ela disse a ele que pensava em incluir um quarto bruxo que lecionava na Rússia. Mas ela se recusava a considerar qualquer localidade que fosse longe o bastante para Aparatar. Hermione começou a discutir os bruxos que ela havia observado durante o fim de semana, listando os prós e contras de cada um. Todos eles faziam parte do programa de Cambridge e eram extremamente qualificados.

- O que você acha? - Hermione parou para observar os movimentos dele.

Severo estava carrancudo enquanto guardava os caldeirões com mais força do que o necessário.

- Todos eles são bons. E tenho certeza de que qualquer que seja sua decisão será ótima. - A poção estava alcançando o fim do estágio de fervura. Duas mexidas no sentido horário e seis pétalas de tamanho médio e a poção estaria pronta.

- Você não precisa ser tão grosso por causa disso! Eu prefiro estagiar com você, mas você não quer nem discutir a possibilidade. - Ela colocou o diário de pesquisa em cima da bancada com uma pancada decidida, irritada com a atitude de Severo.

Severo segurou a ponte do nariz quando uma dor de cabeça ameaçou se apoderar dele.

- Nós já discutimos isso antes, Hermione. Eu não faço parte do programa de Cambridge. Depois dos comentários do Rancine neste fim de semana, você ainda tem alguma dúvida sobre o fato dele desconsiderar seu trabalho comigo?

- Você é mais do que qualificado para fazer parte do programa. - As palavras dela soaram fracas aos seus próprios ouvidos. Ela sabia que ele estava certo. - Tudo bem. Você está certo. Eu admito isso. Qual é o seu problema? Eu estou analisando as alternativas! O que você quer que eu faça?

- Eu não vou permitir que você jogue fora sua educação.

- Está bem, eu concordo! Por que você está tão bravo? - Hermione estava quase gritando com o homem.

Os olhos dele pareciam brilhar como se eles tivessem um fogo interno sob as luzes fracas das velas da masmorra. Por que ele estava tão nervoso? Todos os três bruxos moravam no Reino Unido. "A" era cerca de dez anos mais velho que Severo e tinha a facilidade de pesquisar em Londres. "B" era da idade dele e lecionava em uma escola particular na Irlanda. "C" era mais jovem e trabalhava para um centro de pesquisa sucursal do Ministério na Escócia. Qualquer um deles seria adequado a Hermione.

Com o quê ele estava bravo? _Hermione dentro do laboratório com outra pessoa. Hermione discutindo procedimentos e propriedades com outro homem. Os olhos de Hermione brilhando quando outra pessoa lhe mostrar uma nova técnica ou método para preparar uma poção. Hermione sorrindo para outro homem._

Severo suspirou, ele sabia que não estava sendo racional. Um fato que se tornava comum quando ela estava com ele. Hermione não poderia estagiar com ele, isso estava mais do que claro. O três bruxos que ela havia escolhido eram extremamente qualificados em suas áreas. Ela poderia se sair bem com qualquer um deles e todos aceitariam uma bruxa do calibre dela.

Então, qual era o problema? _'O problema é que você está com ciúme, cara!'_, a voz na cabeça dele o informou de forma radiante.

Ele não precisava ser ridicularizado por causa de sua vida amorosa por sua própria consciência ou seja lá o que a voz representava. _'Cai fora, colega!'_ A única folga que ele teve dessa voz foi quando ele estava se recuperando da Maldição Cruciatus. Ela estava maravilhosamente quieta naquele fim de semana. Talvez Papoula soubesse como silenciá-la.

- Na há problema algum. - A voz dele estava rouca.

Será que ela iria embora e encontraria um homem mais fácil de lidar? Eles iriam trabalhar juntos e sozinhos durante um ano inteiro. Severo poderia Aparatar onde ela estivesse em alguns fins de semana; ela poderia visitá-lo uma vez por mês. A cama dele ficava fria sem ela. O quê ele iria fazer quando eles passassem cada vez mais tempo sem se verem?

Severo recusava a se render ao que ele estava sentindo. Seria um ano perdido. Um passo de cada vez.

- Você não pode ter as duas coisas, Severo. Você não irá me deixar estagiar com você, mas não quer que eu estagie com mais ninguém. Não funciona assim. - A voz dela, calma, contradizia o aperto que estava sentindo em seu coração.

- Todos os três mestres são qualificados. Cada um deles é um pesquisador excelente. Eu penso que qualquer um deles seria sortudo em ter você. - A voz dele era cavernosa.

Hermione o observou completar os passos finais da poção, os passos dele eram precisos como sempre. Ela começou a engarrafar o líquido.

- Está certo, eu posso permanecer aqui, e então posso ver se posso aparatar aqui por perto. Eu acho que deve ter algum mestre de poções perto de Hogwarts.

- Você não vai fazer isso! - ele rugiu. - Sua educação vem primeiro! Você vai escolher um daqueles nomes que está em sua lista e ponto final. Nós não vamos discutir isso de novo. - Severo bateu com força o caldeirão de volta ao fogo, a solução azul pálido balançou sobre a borda.

- Você já disse. Então é isso que vai acontecer. É isso? - O olhar de Hermione igualava ao dele, o frasco estava esquecido nas mãos dela.

- Eu... sinto muito. Por mais que eu quisesse você aqui, isto não seria bom para você. - Um alarme soou, alertando-os sobre a hora. Ele suspirou profundamente antes de perguntar. - Você pode ficar para o jantar?

- Não, eu tenho um grupo de estudo amanhã cedo e um teste na terça-feira para o qual preciso me preparar. Deixe-me engarrafar isso antes de eu sair.

Severo lançou um feitiço estabilizador na poção.

- Hermione...

- Não. Está tudo bem. Eu tenho muito trabalho para fazer. Eu fiquei fora de casa durante todo o fim de semana. - Ela estava cansada e ainda tinha muito trabalho pela frente.

Severo balançou a cabeça, sem saber como mudar a situação.

- Eu posso engarrafar mais tarde. Vou te acompanhar até o portão.

O silêncio estava incômodo quando eles caminharam até o portão.

- Severo, eu realmente tive um ótimo fim de semana, muito obrigada.

- Este foi provavelmente o seminário mais agradável que já tive prazer em participar. Você acha que o Alvo vai me deixar instalar uma cascata no meu banheiro?

Hermione riu.

- Eu acho que não, mas seria ótimo. - Ela sentiu a onda de magia quando ele lançou o Feitiço Silenciador misturado com o Sem Notar.

Severo puxou a coxa dela contra ele. Os braços dela se fecharam em torno do pescoço dele quando ela o abraçou. Ele abaixou a cabeça e capturou os lábios dela em um beijo gentil. O beijo disse mais do que ele poderia dizer em palavras.

- Vejo você na quarta-feira. - Ela parou e com um estalido alto se foi.

Severo se virou e rumou de volta ao castelo. O chiado repentino de pássaros encheu o ar quando ele explodiu alguns arbustos que encontrou em seu caminho durante o retorno.

* * *

Segunda-feira. Hermione gemeu ao levantar sua mochila. Por que segundas-feiras tinham que ter tanta cara de... segunda-feira?

Hermione poderia usar um feitiço para tornar a mochila mais leve, mas o peso da mochila era reconfortante. Isso dava a ela um propósito; livros sempre tiveram um espaço importante na vida dela. O conhecimento que eles continham não tinha preço. E esse conhecimento sempre foi útil na vida dela. Livros sempre foram o interesse número um em sua vida, até agora. Severo parecia estar ocupando esse espaço cada vez mais e mais. E claro, livros e Severo pareciam ser quase intercambiáveis.

Hermione colocou a mochila na mesa e desabou exausta na cadeira. Ela tinha alguns minutos à-toa antes dos outros chegarem. O fim de semana em Amsterdã foi inacreditável: Severo, o seu cavaleiro negro aparecendo para salvar a linda donzela; o jantar; a cascata; o seminário. Tudo estava maravilhoso até eles chegarem à Hogwarts e terem uma "discussão".

Ela riu. Parece que eles sobreviveram à primeira discussão deles, mesmo que Severo fosse um cabeça-dura quando se tratava do estágio dela. Cabeça-dura, a expressão se aplicava bem a ele. Hermione achava que ele iria se acalmar e eles iriam se entender. Ela ainda tinha três meses para escolher com quem ela iria estagiar.

- Eu não acredito que o Snape apareceu no Seminário assim tão de repente! - Edmund exclamou.

- Você machucou a cabeça quando desmaiou? - Hermione perguntou com satisfação.

- Por que você não nos avisou que ele estaria lá? - Ele questionou.

- Professor Snape estava no seminário? - Susan estava surpresa.

- Porque eu não sabia que ele viria, e mesmo se eu soubesse, eu não daria satisfação alguma a você! Sério, Severo pode sair das masmorras quando ele quiser. Um vampiro amigo dele estava em seu lugar. Ele não poderia sair como morcego, poderia? - O sorriso dela era radiante. - Bem, já que tudo foi esclarecido, nós podemos estudar para o teste de amanhã?

* * *

- Eu acredito que esse seja o último feitiço o qual vamos estudar. Foi o último que ele ensinou sexta-feira. - Hermione estava consultando suas anotações de Feitiços Avançados.

- É o que eu tenho também. Pelo menos este teste não deverá ser tão difícil quanto o último.

Um burburinho estranho encheu o ar. Hermione olhou em volta e viu Harry e Rony andarem pelo Centro Acadêmico. Harry balançou a cabeça quando alguns estudantes o apontaram e acenaram timidamente para ele.

- Ei, Mione! Isso me parece muito familiar. - Rony sorriu para Kathy, sempre feliz em ver uma bruxa bonita.

- Oi, Hermione! Você está pronta? O sorriso de garoto de Harry ainda enchia o coração dela de ternura depois de todos esses anos.

Ela era sortuda por ter os dois como amigos. Não porque ele era _o garoto-que-sobreviveu-para-salvar-o-mundo_, mas porque ele realmente se importava. Harry tinha um coração enorme e Rony se importava com ela mais do que tudo no mundo. Apesar de tudo que foi dito e feito, eles arriscaram as próprias vidas um pelo outro durante a batalha final. Eles tinham uma ligação que poucos amigos tinham.

Hermione conferiu suas anotações.

- Acho que isso é tudo. - Ela arrumou a mochila enquanto eles esperavam, o grupo de estudos dela estava quieto por causa da grandiosidade do momento. Edmund estudou com o Trio de Ouro, mas isso foi antes de Harry derrotar Voldemort. Agora a atitude dele chegava a irritá-los.

Rony olhou ao redor e estava aliviado quando eles deixaram o grupo.

- Só nós três, não é?

- Quem você esperava, Gina? - Hermione perguntou sorrindo. - Eu prometi que não vou esfregar Severo na cara de vocês toda vez que nos encontrarmos. Eu só espero que vocês sejam civilizados um com o outro quando a ocasião pedir. Somos só nós três, isso quando eu e Harry conseguimos te tirar do campo de Quadribol ou de suas garotas.

Rony corou violentamente.

- Muito engraçado. Então aonde nós vamos?

Harry e Hermione olharam um para o outro e depois para Rony. Todos balançaram a cabeça.

- Pizza Mágica. - Os três amigos saíram para se lamentem de suas vidas amorosas, amigos, colegas de trabalho e sobre o mundo em geral.

**

* * *

**

**Continua...**

_**Nota da autora:**__ A forma e os passos da dança seguem informações que podem ser encontradas no site "Tango Tutorial". __Eu não posso dizer quando será a próxima atualização. Vou para uma cirurgia amanhã. Se tudo correr bem e me deixar ter um lápis (ou um lápis de cor) e um papel a mão, posso ter outro capítulo dentro de duas ou três semanas. Poderia ser mais rápido se as pílulas dessem um pontapé na dor.__Melanie foi um amor e desenhou as fantasias para a dança. Severo não está feliz e não estou certa de como deixá-lo. Elas podem ser encontradas aqui: usagistu ponto deviantart ponto com barra gallery barra _

_A seguir: a última lição de dança, fantasias, uma conversa profunda e mais. __Divirta-se e conte-me o que você está achando. Como sempre pensamentos, opiniões, comentários, enfim, tudo é bem-vindo. __Agradeço à Nakhash por suas correções e sugestões. Outro par de olhos é sempre útil para encontrar enganos que ainda acontecem._

_**Nota da tradutora: **__Eu sei que demorei um século pra traduzir, mas eu estou trabalhando muito._

_**Nota da beta1:**__ Olá, pessoas! Eu sou beta1 e estamos aqui para mais uma betagem de "Dançando com Bruxas". Genteeeem, a beta1 estava morrendo de saudades disso aqui! E, claro, vocês - leitoras MA-RA-VI-LHO-SAS - também estavam, não? E devo dizer que há outra coisa boa em ser beta, pessoas... beta1 leu o capítulo primeiro que vocês!! Lalalalalalala! Rsrs! Brincadeirinha, gente... guardem os terçados, não há necessidade disso... hehehe. __Agora falando sério: A beta1 gostaria de agradecer a todas as leitoras que nos apoiaram nesses últimos meses, que apesar da vontade mais do que incontrolável de ler um capítulo impudico de Dançando com Bruxas, entenderam os problemas que nossa querida tradutora July Granger estava passando na Real Life. Não tem ninguém no limbo e garanto também que ninguém se esqueceu das lições, já que estas foram muitíssimo bem ensinadas, se é que vocês entendem a beta1, né... Cof, cof, cof, cof! __De qualquer maneira, agradeço a todos que acompanham o nosso trabalho e que tiveram paciência suficiente para esperar por esse capítulo. Beta1 agradece a compreensão! Agradecimentos também a nossa fodástica tradutora July Granger! Obrigada por arrumar um tempinho e traduzir pra gente, fia! Como uma amiga minha sempre diz: Você estará no meu coração forever... rsrsrs! E vamos aos coments desse capt! __Genteeem, foi só a beta1 ou vocês também ficam com o coração apertado? Que foi isso? Me deu vontade de chorar! Sério! Cinqüenta pontos para Pearle por conseguir transmitir essa emoção! O homem é ciumento até o tucupi! Porque depois daquele "__Hermione dentro do laboratório com outra pessoa. Hermione discutindo procedimentos e propriedades com outro homem. Os olhos de Hermione brilhando quando outra pessoa lhe mostrar uma nova técnica ou método para preparar uma poção. Hermione sorrindo para outro homem" puta-que-o-pariuu! Vai ser ciumento assim na casa do caraleeeo! Mas convenhamos...__ deve ser difícil para um homem como o nosso morcegão ter que escolher entre razões e emoções, né? Momento emo: É que as vezes acho que não sou o melhor pra voceeeê! Mas as vezes acho que poderíamos ser o melhor pra nós dooois! Só quero que saibaaaaaa! Entre razões e emoções a saída é fazer valer a pena! Se não agora depois, não importa! Por voceeê posso esperaaarr! Hahaha! Que meigo, não? O Sevvie vai querer matar a beta1, mas a verdade é que essa música tem tudo a ver com esse momento do nosso querido casal despudorado! E eu adorei o retorno da "voz interior" mais simpática do mundo das fics! Rsrs! "__O problema é que você está com ciúme, cara!" Essa voz é fodástica! E amei a Hermione dizendo "__Você machucou a cabeça quando desmaiou?" Hahaha! Acho que isso se deve a convivência com um certo Mestre de Poções! Da-lhe Granger! __Pessoas, é isso. Mais uma vez obrigada a todos! Pelo amor que vocês têm em Cristo: DEIXEM REVIEWS!! Beijos da beta1! REVIEWS!! o/_

_**Nota do beta2: **__Sua mensagem está sendo encaminhada para a caixa de mensagens e estará sujeita a cobranças após o sinal. REVIEWS!! __Ps da beta1: Pessoas, não encontrei o beta2, por isso estou postando a fic sem rebetagem e sem o coment do respectivo beta. Ele que aguarde a beta1! O chicote já está na minha mão! Háaaaaa! REVIEWS!!_


	29. Lição Dez

_**Título original: **__Dances With Witches_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Spoilers**__: Nada de importante_

_**Sumário:**_ _Severo Snape perde uma aposta mágica. A conseqüência? Aprender a dançar o Tango com Hermione Granger. Uma novela bem humorada e cheia de cenas picantes._

_**Disclaimer: **__Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brother. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Nota dos betas**__: Os créditos desta fanfic são totalmente e somente da autora Pearle. July Granger apenas fez a tradução para o português e nós betamos e postamos. :)_

**Dançando com Bruxas**

**Por Pearle**

**Traduzido por July Granger**

**Beta-read por nathsnape e Gi Liminha**

* * *

**Capítulo 29: Lição 10 - Dois errados não fazem um certo, mas três certos fazem uma esquerda**

Hermione piscou e quarta-feira já estava na cara dela.

Ela adorou o jantar de segunda-feira à noite com seus amigos. Rony os divertiu com as histórias sobre suas viagens e sobre o cordão de bruxas que parecia rodeá-lo sempre. Ela percebeu que Harry tinha as mesmas tietes, mas o interesse dele por Gina parecia estar acima disso. Tudo o que Harry queria era uma vida "normal". Seja lá o quão normal isso significasse.

Rony provocou Hermione por causa de Severo, mas os confrontos desse fim de semana a deixaram um pouco irritada quando se tratavam do relacionamento deles. Foi mais do que oportuno o fato de Harry ter sido capaz de mudar o assunto da conversa antes que Hermione azarasse Rony para que ele ficasse quieto.

Hermione olhou para o relógio. Ela ainda tinha quinze minutos antes que Severo chegasse para sua lição. A última lição dele. _'Dez é um número mágico'_, ela pensou. Eles ainda tinham três semanas antes do Halloween, mas a lição de hoje à noite cumpriria a conseqüência da aposta. Eles ainda tinham planos de praticar nas próximas três quartas-feiras.

Severo estava preocupado em fazer papelão na frente dos estudantes e colegas. Isso sem mencionar algum membro da Ordem ou algum oficial do Ministério que sempre estavam presentes nos banquetes de Hogwarts ou em alguma celebração. Ela suspeitava que Alvo aumentaria o número de convidados por causa do "entretenimento" esperado.

A dança de Severo havia melhorado visivelmente nas últimas lições. Ele não precisava se envergonhar. Infelizmente, nenhum dos elogios dela o convenceu do contrário. Ele possuía uma elegância natural, mas ultimamente os movimentos dele ganharam sensualidade. Hermione achava que ele poderia ter tido uma carreira na dança se ele tivesse começado jovem e tivesse superado sua tendência natural de evitar o mundo e todos que estivessem a sua volta.

'_Quem eu estou enganando?',_ ela pensou. _'Severo Snape, um dançarino profissional? Tá bom!'._ Ela riu desse pensamento. Bem, mesmo se eles se apresentassem amanhã ele não passaria vergonha. Ele aprendeu a dançar o Tango do jeito que deveria ser dançado, a expressão vertical do desejo horizontal. Um desejo que parecia inundá-los ao final de cada lição.

Hermione queria saber quantos corações ele arrasaria quando a população feminina de Hogwarts o visse fantasiado se movendo no ritmo da música. _'Talvez tatuar __**Propriedade de Hermione Granger**__ em uma área estratégica poderia não ser uma má idéia'_, ela ponderou.

Só mais três semanas até o Halloween e então eles estariam livres. O que eles fariam depois? Talvez ela conversasse com Severo sobre a possibilidade de intensificar a pesquisa deles em Hogwarts, mesmo que ela gostasse de quando ele vinha ao apartamento dela. Sem ninguém para incomodá-los, Severo sempre ficava mais fácil de lidar quando eles estavam sozinhos no apartamento dela.

Eles ainda não haviam discutido sobre o Simpósio em novembro. Severo iria apresentar uma palestra sobre uso de poções em Magia Negra. Os três Mestres do Seminário, bem como outros sete que faziam parte de programa de Cambridge participariam do evento. Seis deles apresentariam palestras. Ela teria a chance de conhecer e conversar com eles antes de escolher um em janeiro. Este era originalmente o principal motivo dela querer participar da conferência.

As notas finais dela e sua classificação eram determinantes para que a solicitação dela para estagiar com um determinado Mestre fosse aceita. Hermione queria ser a número um. Escola e aprendizado sempre foram a força motora da vida dela e ainda eram, mas agora havia Severo a se considerar também. Ele a desafiava a se superar, a se ocupar com os estudos, no entanto uma parte dela não queria nada mais do que simplesmente estar com ele e banir o mundo a sua volta. Ela sabia que isso era um sonho delirante e eles viviam no mundo real, não na fantasia criada por eles.

Hermione sabia que ele estava certo, ela nunca poderia estagiar com ele. Era impossível. Rancine fez um comentário sarcástico para a turma sobre não depender de alguém conhecido para concluir o curso e ignorar as exigências. O sucesso ou o fracasso devia se basear no quanto eles sabiam e não em quem eles conheciam. Ela tinha certeza de que o comentário era para alertá-la. Isso fez o sangue dela ferver, mas também a tornou ainda mais determinada em estar no topo, só para esfregar na cara de Rancine.

Hermione sentiu uma onda de magia quando as proteções dela reconheceram Severo. Ela esperava que eles não tivessem nenhuma discussão sobre o Simpósio. Com uma última olhada no espelho, ela saiu para saudá-lo.

'_Bem, pelo menos ela não me deixou lá fora', _ele pensou com ironia enquanto pendurava sua capa. A discussão de domingo foi o de menos. Ele estava certo de que eles iriam superar isso, pelo menos era o que ele esperava. Severo teve muita dificuldade em afastar a sensação de que ela pudesse ter saído de repente. Ele permaneceu quieto, tentando descobrir onde ela estava. As tábuas do assoalho estalando no corredor lhe avisaram sobre a localização dela.

Severo observou-a vir em sua direção. Ele ficou sem fôlego antes de voltar ao normal. Isso acontecia toda vez que ele a via pela "primeira vez". Sempre que eles estavam afastados, mesmo por poucos dias, era suficiente para deixá-lo extasiado cada vez que ele a via. Hermione estava sob a pele dele, envolvida na alma dele. Ela era o vício dele em diversas formas.

- Eu ainda sou bem vindo aqui? - A voz dele era baixa, uma sobrancelha estava levantada de forma questionadora. Um dedo longo percorreu a lateral do rosto dela, a mão dele pousou na junção sensível entre o pescoço e o ombro.

O barítono dele enviou tremores por todo o corpo dela. Não eram as palavras, mas sim o tom delas. Não era um sussurro, era a mesma voz que ele usou para dizer o quanto ela era gostosa, o quanto ela apertada antes de penetrá-la. Hermione tremeu quando as imagens em sua cabeça tomaram conta dela. Ela balançou a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos, pois eles ainda tinham uma lição para completar.

- Claro que sim, professor. Você ainda tem uma ultima lição. - Ela se virou para beijar a parte interna do pulso dele, lambendo delicadamente a pele provocante.

Severo respirou bruscamente enquanto seu corpo respondia ao calor da boca de Hermione. _'Essa área nunca foi considerada uma zona erógena_', ele pensou.

'_Pregue-a na parede. Você pode tirar a calcinha dela e transar com ela. Mostre-a quem manda! Meu Deus, você sentiu o calor?',_ a voz insana que vinha da cabeça dele cantarolou com júbilo.

Severo ignorou a voz. Ele ergueu a cabeça dela e capturou os lábios em um beijo ardente no momento em que abraçou bem apertado a bruxa flexível. Hermione respondeu imediatamente ao moldar seu corpo no dele. Passaram-se vários minutos antes deles se separarem com a respiração ofegante.

- Vamos começar, senhorita Granger. Vamos começar.

Hermione sorriu. Hermione balançou a mão e a música preencheu o apartamento.

- Vamos começar do início?

Severo moveu-se para a posição inicial. A música parou e depois reiniciou. Eles se olharam profundamente quando tocou a melodia de abertura da música. Quando a melodia terminou, eles começaram a se mover na seqüência inicial do Tango.

O movimento sensual agiu com a sua magia habitual. Os corpos deles deslizavam um contra o outro. A cada movimento Hermione podia sentir a sua excitação aumentar. Ela podia sentir a contração dos músculos embaixo dos seus dedos enquanto os dois se moviam. A cintura dele girou antes dele se mover no _El Retrocesa _e os movimentos do corpo dele mudavam à medida que eles revisavam os passos já aprendidos.

Eles se moveram com graça a maior parte da dança. Foram os dois últimos passos ensinados por Hermione que se mostraram os mais difíceis para Severo.

- Nada mal! Você ainda precisa melhorar a _Cierre_, mas seu movimento na _La Salida_ está melhor. Vamos tentar novamente. - A música recomeçou no momento em que eles assumiram a posição inicial.

Eles praticaram os passos da dança mais duas vezes e Hermione adicionou alguns ornamentos na dança. As notas finais tocaram no momento em que eles se moveram para a posição final a qual Hermione havia mostrado a ele na lição anterior.

Uma mão estava levantada acima da cabeça de Hermione enquanto a outra estava ao redor dos ombros dele. Mais uma vez ele tinha uma deliciosa visão do decote de Hermione quando ela arqueou o corpo para trás, em cima do braço dele. Severo abaixou a cabeça para beijar entre os seios dela. Ao invés de encontrar a carne quente de sua amante, os lábios dele encontraram um pergaminho. Ele ficou surpreso e soltou Hermione, fazendo-a cair no chão.

- Ai! - Hermione aterrissou com uma pancada. O ar dos pulmões dela foi expelido por causa da queda repentina. Um pedaço de pergaminho flutuou e pousou delicadamente sobre o peito dela antes de escorregar e cair no chão.

- Que diabo...? Hermione, eu sinto muito. - Severo alcançou a mão dela a fim de poder ajudá-la a se levantar.

Ela não estava realmente machucada, mas sua dignidade estava mais ferida do que suas costas. Hermione pegou o pedaço de pergaminho.

- Parabéns, você completou com sucesso seu curso de Tango com dez semanas de duração. Aqui está seu certificado, próprio para ser emoldurado.

Severo olhou para o pergaminho que ela estava segurando. Ele soltou a mão de Hermione e começou a rir. Ele se sentou no chão ao lado dela e pegou o pergaminho.

- Você está brincando?

Hermione deu um grande sorriso.

- Não. Este é o seu certificado. Agora você é oficialmente graduado no Curso de Tango Argentino de Dez Semanas pela Escola Mais Leve Que o Ar, como diz aqui e tem até um selo.

- Este certificado vem com mais alguma coisa?

Hermione piscou os olhos para ele, num gesto de flerte fingido.

- O que você que dizer com isso?

Severo enrolou o certificado para protegê-lo e colocou em seu bolso.

- Severo, você não precisa ficar com ele. Ted os envia para os alunos por formalidade. Os pais das crianças gostam de mostrar o certificado após os recitais. - Ela mudou de posição, não mais pensando na sua queda repentina.

- Na verdade eu estava planejando emoldurá-lo e pendurá-lo em meu quarto.

Agora foi a vez de Hermione ficar surpresa.

- Você está brincando, não é?

- Não, isso fará me lembrar de você. - A voz dele era suave.

- Você está pensando em me esquecer? - Hermione chegou bem perto dele e então mudou de posição para que pudesse beijá-lo melhor.

Severo a abraçou enquanto aumentava a intensidade do beijo. Os olhos dele escureceram de desejo, seu olhar era intenso quando eles buscaram fôlego.

- Hermione, eu não sou tão jovem quanto eu costumava ser. Alguma coisa contra em ir para o quarto ou devo realizar um _Feitiço Amortecedor_ aqui no chão?

- Isto vindo de um homem que pode fazer amor debaixo de uma cachoeira... Vamos para meu quarto. Tenho uma coisa para te mostrar.

Em cima da cama estava uma variação da fantasia original que ele havia experimentado há algumas semanas. A camisa, que era inteiramente preta, agora estava bicolor. A parte de cima era branca brilhante e a parte de baixo era verde escuro. As mangas terminavam com tiras de tecido enquanto que a gola era em "V" e era unida por uma tira de couro preto. Ao lado da camisa estava uma calça colante preta e um tapa-sexo preto adornado com um "S" no formato de uma cobra.

Hermione sentou na cama pronta para apreciar o show que estava para começar. Severo olhou silenciosamente para a fantasia. Ele ainda queria matar Alvo. Ele havia completado as dez lições, tinha até certificado para provar isso, mas não era o bastante. Ele não só tinha que dançar Tango durante o Halloween, como tinha que usar uma fantasia do Século XVI, que incluía uma calça colante e um tapa-sexo para que ele pudesse cumprir todos os requisitos exigidos pela maldita aposta.

Ele murmurou _"Divesto" _e as roupas desapareceram.

Hermione lambeu os lábios inconscientemente enquanto o observava.

Severo pegou a calça colante. Ele sorriu satisfeito ao observar a reação dela. O material envolveu o corpo dele com um pequeno movimento. Ele alcançou a camisa. Ela apareceu magicamente no torso dele. Ele pegou o tapa-sexo, mas não tinha certeza de como colocá-lo.

Hermione saiu da cama e pegou a peça da mão dele.

- Eu o enfeiticei para que ele aderisse na parte frontal de suas coxas. Assim ele não cairá ou moverá enquanto você dançar. - Hermione pressionou gentilmente o tapa-sexo na virilha dele. Ela fez uma careta quando percebeu que o tamanho estava errado. O tapa-sexo era muito pequeno para cobri-lo.

Severo observou Hermione dizer os encantamentos necessários para ajustar o tapa-sexo. Os dedos dela, se movendo para frente e para trás sobre o membro dele, serviu para deixá-lo ainda mais excitado do que ele já estava.

Ele olhou para seu reflexo. Ele se sentia quase nu naquela fantasia ridícula, murmurou um encantamento e a camisa mudou de verde e branco para preto.

- Assim está melhor.

- Eles não se vestiam totalmente de preto no século XVI. Você prefere mais um estilo gótico? – Com um movimento da varinha dela a camisa voltou ao padrão de cor original.

- Eu detesto branco. E sugiro que você explique para mim o que é "gótico". - Mais uma vez ele murmurou _"Abeo vestilus" _e a camisa se tornou preta novamente.

- Você usa uma camisa branca por baixo do paletó. O colarinho e os punhos estão sempre visíveis. Eu vi você com uma camisa branca dentro do laboratório. - Mais um movimento da varinha dela e a camisa ficou bicolor.

- "_Abeo vestilus"_, mas não fora dos meus aposentos. Eu não vou parecer um tolo. A cor será preta.

- Mas eles não usavam roupa totalmente preta! – E mais um movimento da varinha dela.

No fim eles chegaram a um consenso. A parte de cima da camisa ficou toda preta e a parte de baixo permaneceu verde-escuro. Severo observou sua fantasia no espelho.

- Isto está... aceitável.

- Você chamará atenção de metade, senão de toda a população feminina de Hogwarts quando elas virem você vestido assim. Vou ter que tatuar "Propriedade de Hermione Granger" em um uma área estratégica para proteger o que é meu.

- E quando eu verei a sua fantasia?

Hermione sorriu.

- Minha fantasia ainda não está completa. Ela deve estar pronta semana que vem.

Severo a abraçou.

_- "Divesto"._

As roupas deles desapareceram e reapareceram em uma cadeira que estava do outro lado do quarto.

- Eu não tenho que estar de volta ao castelo até 1h da manhã. - Ele a deitou na cama, ao mesmo tempo em que mordiscava e beijava o pescoço dela.

- Severo.

O tom da voz dela era sério e o preocupou imediatamente. Eles haviam começado a fazer amor há apenas três semanas. _'Talvez ela esteja no período fértil e não sabe como me dizer'_, ele pensou. Eles ainda não haviam discutido esse assunto, mas estava muito perto disso acontecer. Ele realizou um poderoso feitiço contraceptivo, logo não havia nenhuma preocupação quanto a isso. Como ele explicou a ela, seria um grande problema se alguém aparecesse dizendo que estava grávida e que ele era o pai da criança. Ele contou para as esposas dos Comensais da Morte que ele era estéril por causa de vários acidentes com poções e secretamente realizava o feitiço contraceptivo, assim ninguém duvidaria dele.

Ele parou e olhou para ela.

- Algum problema?

- Você sabe que eu nunca faria você parecer um tolo. - Apesar de toda a bravata, ela sabia que ele podia ser muito sensível às vezes. Ele estava muito preocupado com o fato dele ter que dançar na frente de todos os alunos. Ela não queria que ele pensasse que ela queria tirar sarro dele também.

- Eu sei disso, mas, às vezes, eu e você temos uma visão diferente do que é aceitável. - Ele voltou a beijar o pescoço dela novamente, até ser interrompido pelo tom da voz dela.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Hermione.

- Não, quais são as coisas que eu faço que você considera inaceitável?

Severo deitou na cama.

- Você é mais jovem e parece que não valoriza sua privacidade com o mesmo cuidado que eu. Isto é compreensível.

- Nós não vamos começar isso outra vez, vamos? Eu não estou nem aí para a nossa diferença de idade. Por que tem tanta importância para você? O que eu faço que você considera inaceitável? - Hermione virou para poder encará-lo. - Você é uma cebola, sabia?

Ele já foi chamado de várias coisas, mas nunca de cebola. Apesar disso, ele estava curioso.

- Cebola? O quê isso significa?

Hermione riu da cara que ele fez.

- Minha mãe costumava dizer isso. Quer dizer que tem a cabeça sob o chão. Você não vê o que está a sua volta.

- Certo. - ele disse friamente - É isso o que você pensa de mim?

Hermione observou um véu invisível cobrir os olhos dele. O corpo dele pareceu rígido enquanto ele se distanciava mentalmente.

Ela disse calmamente.

- Severo, olhe para mim. Você não enxerga, você não olha ao seu redor. Eu me importo com você, eu nunca faria nada para zoar você. Não me importo com as nossas idades, mas eu sei que você se importa. Não vou fugir com o primeiro bruxo que eu encontrar. Nenhum deles se compara a você. Você tem que confiar em mim.

Severo observou os olhos dela. Ele podia ver que ele havia tocado em algo muito profundo dentro dela. Ele sabia que Hermione estava certa, talvez fosse por isso que doía tanto. Ele achava que ela deveria estar com alguém mais jovem e sofria com a possibilidade dela conhecer alguém durante o estágio toda vez que ela não estivesse com ele.

- Hermione…

- Você lutaria por mim? - O tom dela era exigente. Ela não o deixaria mudar de assunto.

- Se eu lutaria por você? Em um duelo? - Do que ela estava falando?

- Você já me disse o quanto significo para você e eu acredito em você, mas e se alguém estivesse interessado em mim, alguém mais jovem, alguém que você considere mais apropriado e antes que você fique bravo, não existe ninguém! Mas e se tivesse? Você lutaria por mim ou pensaria "ela vai estar melhor assim, então eu devo deixá-la ir"?

Severo estava surpreso com a intensidade do olhar de Hermione enquanto ela esperava resposta dele. Ele lutaria por ela ou a deixaria ir embora? Mesmo que isso custasse sua própria felicidade? Ele entendia que ela tinha suas próprias inseguranças para lidar.

- Eu faria o que fizesse você feliz, mas acontece que _eu_ sou o que te fará feliz.

No calor do momento, ele a imobilizou na cama, a necessidade de transar com ela estava mais forte do que das outras vezes. Ela disse, em tom de brincadeira, que tatuaria nele o nome dela. Ele achou que o desejo de também marcá-la era esmagador.

- E eu não sou... uma _cebola_!

Hermione soltou um gritinho por causa da súbita mudança na posição.

- Sim, você é. Muitas camadas... - O que quer que fosse que ela iria falar foi engolido pela boca de Severo, quente e exigente.

O joelho dele gentilmente separou as pernas dela. Uma mão passou entre os dois e a encontrou molhada e pronta para ele. Palavras não eram mais necessárias no momento em que eles expressavam o desejo, um pelo outro, através da dança mais velha que o mundo.

* * *

Hermione estava deitada com a cabeça sobre o ombro de Severo, a perna dela jogada sobre uma coxa dele. Ela seguiu com o dedo uma fina linha branca que começava acima do mamilo esquerdo e terminava na clavícula dele. Eles nunca conversaram sobre os dias dele como espião. Hermione sabia que as linhas brancas eram resultantes de várias maldições e torturas feita por Voldemort.

Ela estava surpresa com o fato de Papoula não ter curado a pele, eliminando as cicatrizes durante o tratamento das feridas, mas havia muitos feitiços de Magia Negra que não permitiam que a pele fosse curada e Hermione decidiu muito tempo atrás não perguntar. Os olhos deles estavam fechados, mas ela sabia que ele não estava dormindo.

- Você se lembra da nossa discussão original? - Hermione perguntou tranquilamente.

Ela podia sentir a vibração da voz dele nas pontas dos dedos quando ele riu antes de responder.

- Nós tivemos muitas discussões originais. A qual "discussão original" você está se referindo? - Ele estava se sentindo completamente sem osso, totalmente saciado pela bruxa lasciva deitada ao seu lado. Lentamente ele acariciou a lateral dela, suas costas e qualquer parte do corpo que ele alcançava, apreciando a sensação do corpo dela perto do seu. O cheiro de pêssego vinha do cabelo e da pele de Hermione. Ele simplesmente não se lembrava de estar relaxado e feliz assim há muito tempo. Na verdade ele nunca esteve assim.

- Sim, bem, lembra de quando você permitiu que eu fosse ao Simpósio com você? É essa discussão. Eu vi uma notícia dizendo que a data seria no fim do mês que vem.

- Hmm, eu me lembro vagamente dessa conversa. Você quer mudar de idéia e trocar pelo seu estágio? - Severo se virou para olhar para ela, o olhar dele era terno.

- Você deixaria? - Hermione sorriu.

- E o que eu ganho em troca? - Ambos sabiam que ele estava brincando. Severo acariciou gentilmente o mamilo dela antes de rolá-lo entre os dedos. A protuberância intumescida se tornou mais escura, respondendo ao toque dele. O outro braço dele, que estava ao redor da cintura de Hermione, a puxava para mais perto dele.

- Eu poderia te processar por assédio sexual.

- Você quer que eu te assedie sexualmente? - Severo estava intrigado.

Hermione riu. Eles tiveram vários mal-entendidos para uma só noite.

- Esquece. Você já reservou nossos quartos? Você quer que eu pague o hotel? Se você me disser quanto vai custar posso fazer a transferência direto para a sua conta no Gringotes.

- Quartos? - A sobrancelha dele levantou.

- Eu prometi a você que eu removeria minha presença ofensiva assim que chegássemos ao Simpósio. Você nem saberá que eu estou lá, lembra? Você só concordou que eu o acompanhasse se nós não nos víssemos depois que chegássemos lá. Eu só achei que quartos separados seria o mais apropriado. - Eles percorreram um longo caminho nos últimos meses desde que conversaram pela primeira vez sobre o assunto.

- Sei, desculpe-me por não ter te informado antes, mas as circunstâncias mudaram. Serei forçado a dividir um quarto com você para que possamos nos socializar mais. Talvez _você_ tenha mudado de idéia. - Ele decidiu não discutir sobre os motivos dela querer participar do Simpósio. Ela vai estar com ele e isso já era o bastante. O estágio dela será daqui um ano. Ele não queria perder o tempo que restava brigando com ela.

- E a sua namorada? - Hermione sorriu.

- Não se preocupe com ela. O que ela não souber, não irá magoá-la.

- Você quer ver _meu_ certificado de duelo e azarações?

Severo riu.

- Eu ainda não tenho informações a respeito de nossas acomodações. E antes que você se oponha, você já me disse que é uma estudante universitária com dificuldades financeiras. No momento eu sou o único que tem um emprego bem remunerado, então eu pagarei todas as despesas do Simpósio. Já que você demonstrou ter adorado a suíte da conferência, solicitei uma suíte neste hotel.

Os olhos de Hermione arregalaram.

- Eles também têm uma cascata nos quartos? - Ela estava contente deles poderem conversar sobre o Simpósio sem começar outra briga. Apesar dela achar que ele estava fazendo um enorme esforço para se manter razoável por causa das revelações de hoje, ela estava tendo o que queria.

- Eu não tenho certeza, mas posso verificar se você quiser. E se eu quiser manter esse emprego bem remunerado, preciso me vestir e voltar para Hogwarts. Está quase na hora do meu turno começar. - Severo deslizou graciosamente para fora da cama. As roupas dele, limpas e passadas vestiram seu corpo novamente depois que ele realizou um feitiço. Ele baixou para dar um beijo de despedida em Hermione.

- Espere, eu te levo até a porta. - Ela deslizou nua da cama e caminhou macio até o outro aposento.

O cabelo dela estava armado e os lábios estavam vermelhos por causa dos beijos quentes dele. Uma leve marca nos seios dela, resultante do ato de fazer amor, ainda era visível. _'Tudo isso e ainda por cima, brilhante'_, ele pensou. Severo sentiu o coração acelerar ao olhar para ela. Ele não só lutaria por ela, mas também mataria qualquer um que estivesse a 30 metros de distância de Hermione. Potter e Weasley também estavam incluídos.

- Em resposta a sua pergunta: Sim, eu lutaria por você. Eu nunca deixaria você ir embora.

Hermione observou os olhos dele escureceram. Eles trocaram um beijo passional em frente à porta.

- Vejo você no sábado. Tenho uma revisão para fazer às 9h. Devo aparecer em Hogwarts por volta de meio dia.

Severo balançou a cabeça.

- Nós ainda temos reserva para jantar domingo no Feitiçaria. Está bom para você?

- Eu me esqueci, mas sim, está bom. Não tenho que voltar cedo para casa.

Severo a abraçou novamente. O beijo dele foi surpreendentemente gentil.

- Você precisa ir, ou então vai se atrasar.

- Sábado.

- Sábado. - Ela concordou.

E ele se foi.

Hermione escorou na porta e se abraçou. Alguma coisa havia mudado novamente entre eles. Ela não podia dizer quando isso aconteceu, mas uma sensação de contentamento tomou conta dela. Ela cantarolou enquanto ia para cozinha preparar uma xícara de chá. Ela ainda tinha algumas revisões para terminar antes de ir para cama.

**Continua...**

_**Nota da autora:**__ A forma e os passos da dança seguem informações que podem ser encontradas no site "Tango Tutorial". __Para todos aqueles que perguntaram, Racine é um nome de minha própria criação, e sim, a idéia era fazer você imaginar algo nojento, asqueroso e rançoso quando pensasse nele. Fico satisfeita por ter funcionado.  
__O título do capítulo "__Dois errados não fazem um certo, mas três certos fazem uma esquerda" é de um livro com o mesmo título de Seymour Papert. É classificada como uma "história de aprendizagem". Nunca li o livro então não tenho qualquer opinião sobre ele. Vi o título quando navegava no Amazondotcom.  
__Agradeço minha beta Nakhash por suas correções e sugestões. Outro par de olhos é sempre útil para encontrar enganos que ainda acontecem. __A seguir: A fantasia de Hermione, uma celebração do Ministério, fim de semana em Hogwarts e muito mais. __Divirta-se e conte-me o que você está achando. Como sempre pensamentos, opiniões, comentários, enfim, tudo é bem-vindo._

_**Nota da tradutora:**_ _O título desse capítulo é um trocadilho com a palavra "__right"__, que tanto pode significar "lado direito" como pode significar "direito, certo". Essa foi a melhor forma que eu encontrei para traduzir. Se acharem dificuldade para entender, mande um review!  
__Olá gente! Mais uma vez desculpem-me pela demora da tradução. É que esse capítulo é longo e eu não tenho muito tempo, pois trabalho o dia todo. Aconselho a ler o capítulo 4 antes de ler esse novo capítulo, pois assim vai ficar mais fácil entender algumas coisas, ok?_

_**Nota da beta1: **__Alou, alou, hello, teste, voz, teste, voz, testando um, dois, três, um, dois, três! Olá, pessoas! Beta1 na áreaaa! Vamos agitar! Háaaa! Bom, eu sei que prometi postar o capítulo ainda hoje no ffnet... e isso não tem ligação com o primeiro de abril! Por favor, pessoas! Mas acontece que neste momento são vinte e três horas e trinta e dois minutos. A beta1 não tem culpa do fuso horário, pessoas... a dita beta mora onde Judas perdeu as unhas dos pés, então compreensão, oká¿ E o ponto de interrogação da beta1 está de ponta cabeça porque o teclado do novo PC dela está menstruado e resolveu dar piti.  
__Mas vamos ao que interessa, né¿ Gente, que saudade dessa fic! Impressionante como meu humor melhora quando tem capítulo novo de Dançando. E eu li o capt primeiro que todo mundooo! Lá, lá, lá, láaa! Hahahahahahaha (risada maligna orquestrada)! Brincadeira, gente... mas como eu já disse, ser beta tem lá suas vantagens, não¿  
__Amei esse capítulo! A voz mais simpática do mundo das fanfics deu show, não concordam¿ "__Pregue-a na parede. Você pode tirar a calcinha dela e transar com ela. Mostre-a quem manda!" Aff! Às vezes não entendo o porquê do Severo não seguir os muy brilhantes conselhos da nossa amiga "a voz". Sério! Imaginem a cena... Hermione sendo encostada na parede e depois... adiós calcinha!! GOD! O Severo às vezes é meio lerdinho, mas vamos dar um desconto, né. Foi hilário ele quase comendo o diplominha! Hahahaha!! Imaginem também o dito diplominha pendurado nas masmorras! Hahahaa! Da-lhe Pearle!  
__Agora... pára tudo e chama a NASA!! Que papo foi esse¿ A mulher está a ponto de ser penetrada e ela vem com "momento DR"¿ E o Severo, meu povo¿ Achando que a mulher estava fértil e com vergonha de dizer! Hahahahahahahahaha! O Severo viajou legal agora, né¿ Acho que ele deve ter feito uso de alguma substância ilícita, ou quem sabe, comeu merda quente e saiu na chuva! Hahaha! Mas devo confessar que no decorrer da conversa... perdoei a Hermione. Gente, que coisa mais linda foi esse "você lutaria por mim¿" Mais uma vez chuva de confetes para a Pearle! Foi muito profundo, me arrepiei toda! Háa!  
__E esse momento "cebola" me fez lembrar do Shrek 1! Hahaha! "Ogros são como cebolas! Os ogros têm camadas, as cebolas têm camadas, entendeu¿" "Pavê! Eu adoro pavê! Todo mundo adora pavê!" Hahahahaha! Ô, Sevvie... você é o meu pavezinho! Gostosãaaao!!  
__Bom, já escrevi demais. Vou ficando por aqui... Até aqui na terra do nunca já é dia dois, mas o que vale é a intenção, né¿ (eu meto né em tudo, né¿) Brincadeiras a parte... estou passando por um momento muito difícil. Tomei uma decisão meio radical, tranquei a faculdade e voltei para a sala de cursinho. A beta1 está em busca de uma vaga na estadual ou na federal, já que a particular onde ela estudava tirou dois no enade. Sim, meu povo, um absuuurdo!! Então resolvi trancar. Além de cursinho pela manhã tenho trabalho à tarde e à noite tenho que estudar o que vi no cursinho... resumo da ópera, minha vida está um cocozão, tá! Eu deveria estar revendo logaritmos, funções, movimento uniformemente variado e dando uma olhada no processo de modernização da agricultura brasileira. Sem mencionar história regional, já que não sou nativa desta terra, então nem sei por onde vai. Há! O que eu quero dizer é: sorry pela pequena demora de postagem, mas o que interessa é que finalmente o capt está aí! Beta1 espera que vocês tenham tido uma boa leitura e ESPERA também que vocês sintam pena, que se sensibilizem por uma pessoa que dorme uma da manhã e levanta às seis... e deixem coments e mais coments, oká¿ Beijo da beta1! REVIEWS!!_

_**Nota do beta2: **__A-háá! "I'm back!" Huá-huá-huá-huá! (risada maligna a la the exterminator 3!) Eu disse que vortaria, num disse?! E como "moá" não é uma pessoinha que mente (E esse teu nome significa o quê hein?? Me disseram que era mentiroso...), titi é uma pessoa que cumpre promessas! Confesso ausência e negligência! Totalmente culpado das acusações e merecedor de fritar em azeite quente (com alho e cebola, claro! Num pode desperdiçar boa comida né fia!). Mas dêem um desconto né gentem?! Vida corrida, semana de prova na facul e cursinhu à tarde? Ninguém agüenta! Só com ajuda de guaraná com coca-cola, misturado com redbull e catuaba! O nome dessa batida? "Ricardão-pulando-o-muro-ainda-de-pau-duro!" Dá pra creditar? E ainda leva açaí! Pronto! Aí titi acende e fica bioluminescente né! Hsuahsausuahs Mas voltando ao capt maravilhoso que eu tive o prazer de rebetar depois de "eras" (nem exagera??), eu só tenho a dizer que: finalmente acabaram as lições do Sevie! Salienta-se que esse "finalmente" é com a total intenção de mais pra "ááááh" do que pra "êêêê" oká?! E a prova da roupa? Sevie-mininu-birrento que não gosta de branco?! Huahsuahsuahs E parece incrível, mas nós tivemos uma profunda conversa entre ambos que não resultou num moment "jc"(joga na cara!). Close extraterreno no 'Sim, eu lutaria por você. Eu nunca deixaria você ir embora.' Ai que lindo! Digno de Oscar! Pois sim! Já babei tanto nesse capt que fumaça de origem não identificada está começando a sair do meu teclado... Bjundas enormes a vcs pessoinhas lindas que acompanham a fic, não se esqueçam de mim e please: REVIEEEEEWS!_


	30. Questionamentos

_**Título original: **__Dances With Witches_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Spoilers**__: Nada de importante_

_**Sumário:**_ _Severo Snape perde uma aposta mágica. A conseqüência? Aprender a dançar o Tango com Hermione Granger. Uma novela bem humorada e cheia de cenas picantes._

_**Disclaimer: **__Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brother. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Nota dos betas**__: Os créditos desta fanfic são totalmente e somente da autora Pearle. July Granger apenas fez a tradução para o português e nós betamos e postamos. :)_

**Dançando com Bruxas**

**por Pearle**

**traduzido por July Granger**

**beta-read por nathsnape e Gi Liminha**

**

* * *

****Capítulo 30: Questionamentos ou Mais um dia no Castelo Encantado **

Era raro quando ele recebia outra coisa além dos periódicos de Poções ou correspondências ocasionais de outros Mestres. Desse modo, a ocasião se tornou digna de ser notada quando o correio-coruja matinal deixou no prato dele um envelope dourado brilhante, muito maior do que o normal e cantarolando o último hit romântico da popular banda bruxa, os _Stone Hedges_. Todos da Mesa Principal olharam na direção dele, querendo descobrir o que tinha dentro do estranho envelope.

Ele estava preparado para deixá-los curiosos.

Severo ignorou o envelope irritante enquanto pegava um _muffin_ e mexia seu café preguiçosamente.

- Quer que eu abra para você? - Remo perguntou com um grande sorriso.

- Vá embora, Lupin. Isso não é da sua conta e nem da conta de ninguém. - Severo deu ênfase ao seu habitual olhar ao se dirigir ao lobisomem. Parecia que agora o corpo discente também havia notado o envelope, por causa da quantidade de cabeças tentando olhar enquanto o temível Mestre de Poções não estivesse olhando. Era difícil ignorar um envelope que cantava _"Você transformou meu coração de pedra em mingau"_ num tom agudo que cantava alto e de forma contínua.

O envelope continha informações sobre acomodações para o Simpósio. Severo preferia ficar em um hotel diferente daquele que sediaria o evento. Mas como ele era um dos palestrantes, ele não tinha escolha. Os organizadores solicitaram a todos os participantes que permanecessem no mesmo local para facilitar caso houvesse mudanças na programação.

Severo se lembrou de uma conferência que participou anos atrás. Dois palestrantes se tornaram incapazes de falar depois da primeira palestra. O tema da palestra era sobre o uso de poções em transfigurações. Dois ajudantes dos palestrantes se voluntariaram como cobaias quando o tal palestrante quis demonstrar sua poção. Infelizmente nenhum dos bruxos respondeu ao antídoto e foram enviados ao St. Mungos dentro de um terrário de vidro. Eles foram inadvertidamente transformados em sapos costa-de-esporas e o palestrante foi incapaz de fazê-los voltar ao normal. Eles não haviam retornado quando a conferência terminou. Severo nunca soube se eles voltaram à forma humana.

Severo tentou vários feitiços silenciadores e nenhum deles tiveram efeito sobre o envelope infame. Ele entendeu que isso fazia parte da publicidade do hotel para chamar atenção para o estabelecimento. Atenção era a última coisa que ele queria.

- Por que você não abre? - A voz de Alvo estava cheia de contentamento enquanto observava Severo corar ao ouvir a sugestão.

- E por que você não vai chupar balas de limão, diretor? - Severo pegou o envelope e saiu pela porta dos fundos.

- Obrigado. Acho que vou chupar sim. - A voz alegre de Alvo e as risadas dos que estavam perto da porta alcançaram os ouvidos de Severo antes da porta se fechar.

Ele deu um jeito de abafar grande parte do som enfiando o envelope irritante dentro de seu bolso. Tinha poucos minutos antes das aulas começarem e também sentia um enorme desejo de explodir o envelope. Era uma questão de minutos até que ele chegasse ao escritório.

Ele enfeitiçou a porta, sentou-se a mesa e examinou o envelope. Vários feitiços reveladores mostraram que o envelope fora enviado pelo hotel e não ocorreu nada mais desagradável do que a música tocada pela sexta vez.

Severo usou sua varinha para abrir o envelope dourado e ficou muito satisfeito por ele não ter aberto o envelope no Salão Principal. O envelope pulou de sua mão e permaneceu parado na frente dele. Um show de luzes, semelhante aos fogos de artifícios Trouxas saíram do envelope. Confetes místicos saíram da abertura e formaram uma moldura em torno do envelope. Uma carta multicolorida pulou do topo do envelope e ficou parado no ar. A música tocou mais uma vez antes da carta começar sua auto-leitura.

"_Encantamento_

_Localizado na parte bruxa da bela Roma._

_Caro Professor Snape,_

_Nós recebemos sua solicitação para mudança de suas acomodações e estamos felizes por poder atendê-lo. Devido à mudança na reserva, a Suíte da Selva estará disponível no fim de semana solicitado. A suíte possui um pequeno lago com cascata como você solicitou. Ela possui uma adorável casa na árvore com uma floresta bem real. Brisas suaves carregam sons da floresta até você. O cheiro de flores tropicais inunda o ar. É uma experiência para os sentidos da qual você não irá se esquecer tão cedo._

_Se pudermos ser úteis, por favor, não hesite em nos contatar._

_Tenha um dia encantado!_

_Sabrina Beam,_

_Gerente"_

A Suíte da Selva. Bem, isso parecia ser o tipo de coisa que Hermione iria gostar. Uma casa na árvore? Ele esperava que houvesse uma cama e não uma rede para dormir. Ele olhou para a conta que acompanhava a carta. Pelo que estava pagando, era melhor que a roupa de cama fosse toda de cetim e acompanhados por muitos outros luxos que ele pudesse imaginar.

Severo suspirou. O barulho dos alunos se juntando para a aula de poções podia ser ouvido da sala de aula ao lado. Ele olhou para o relógio e descobriu que a aula iria começar em poucos minutos. Melancólico, ele olhou para a carta e para o envelope que agora estavam em silêncio. Hermione iria chegar amanhã à tarde. Ele esperava que o fim de semana chegasse bem rápido.

* * *

Hermione checou sua bolsa pela última vez. Ela planejava aparatar em Hogwarts depois da reunião de seu grupo de estudo. Bichento estava miando enquanto se esfregava nas pernas dela. Hermione pegou o meio-amasso e o abraçou.

- Eu sei, Bichento, mas você ficará bem. A água e a comida serão reabastecidas magicamente quando você precisar e eu estarei de volta amanhã. Talvez você possa vir comigo da próxima vez. Você pode usar meu quarto de hóspedes quando eu não estiver lá. - Ela concordou em usar o quarto de hospedes que Alvo arranjou para ela. Ela tinha quase certeza de que ninguém sabia que a porta que ficava no banheiro dela abria para o quarto de Severo e não para um armário.

Ela era vista sempre saindo e entrando do quarto de hóspedes enquanto estava no castelo, como o diretor pediu. Na verdade, a conexão funcionava como um atalho entre as masmorras e a biblioteca. Era muito mais rápido ir pelo quarto de Severo, já que ela evitava uma quantidade infindável de degraus.

Hermione sorriu quando Bichento esfregou a cabeça no braço dela. Talvez ela devesse começar a levá-lo consigo. Bichento estava acostumado com o castelo depois de ter vivido lá por vários anos. Em Hogwarts, ele se sentia em casa tanto quanto ela. Ela detestava deixá-lo sozinho durante o fim de semana.

Decidida, ela olhou nos olhos de Bichento.

- Quer pegar a estrada, garoto? Eu vou voltar para apanhá-lo depois do meu grupo de estudo. Não existe motivo que impeça você de vir comigo. - Hermione podia jurar que o gato parecia sorrir enquanto estendia seu braço longo e laranja e começava a limpar sua pata.

* * *

Hermione segurou firmemente a caixa de transporte para gatos enquanto permanecia firme. Mesmo não sendo tão difícil como aparatar com outra pessoa, aparatar com um animal exigia uma dose adicional de concentração. Ela andou pelo caminho que levava ao castelo e atravessou a porta principal.

- Eu não vou dançar a maldita dança e ter outra função. Ache outra pessoa para cobrir essa hora. Ou contrate alguém para as duas atividades. Eu não quero saber quem você arranjará. - A voz raivosa de Severo podia ser ouvida claramente pela porta aberta próxima ao Salão Principal.

- Severo, você sabe muito bem que todos os professores se envolvem nesses eventos e monitoram os alunos. E tenha modos, pois há alunos nos corredores!

- Pelo tom de Minerva, era óbvio que ela estava irritada com seu amigo e colega.

- Eu não quero saber o que o resto dos professores fazem. - Os dois professores saíram porta afora quando Hermione alcançou o centro do Salão de entrada. - Eu não… Hermione! - Severo sorriu quando avistou a jovem bruxa. O sorriso mudou rapidamente para carranca quando ele viu a caixa de transporte para gatos na mão de Hermione. Ele não tinha nada contra o gato, ele apenas não queria nada que desviasse a atenção de Hermione.

- Hermione, que bom ver você. - Minerva a abraçou com ternura. - Eu gostaria que viesse tomar um chá e dizer como você está.

Hermione abraçou sua mentora.

- Claro que sim. Eu irei mais tarde.

- Eu vou falar com Alvo sobre a mudança no horário. - Minerva acenou com a cabeça antes de sair.

- Olá! Nós estamos aqui. - Hermione sorriu ao mostrar a caixa de transporte para gatos.

- Eu vi. - Ele devia saber que o maldito meio-amasso apareceria. Era só uma questão de tempo. Ele se lembrou da ameaça dela quando ele demonstrou irritação com o animal na primeira visita ao apartamento dela por causa das aulas de Tango. - Onde você está planejando deixar... _isso_?

Hermione caminhou em direção da escada.

- Eu estou pensando em deixá-lo no meu quarto. Bichento viveu aqui durante quatro anos. Ele conhece o castelo tanto quanto eu.

- Ah, o seu quarto. - Severo parou no pé da escada. Ele passou um dedo longo pelo antebraço dela e observou com fascínio aquela área se arrepiar. Ele sentiu Hermione tremer um pouco. - Frio? - Ele perguntou com um sorrisinho.

- Não exatamente. - Ela ficava fascinada com o fato de que um simples toque desse homem pudesse excitá-la.

- E quais são seus planos para hoje à noite? – Deliberadamente baixou o tom de sua voz e apreciou o efeito que ele tinha sobre a bruxa.

Hermione olhou dentro dos olhos dele.

- E quais são os seus planos? - Pelo jeito que ele se moveu, era perceptível o efeito que ela tinha sobre ele.

O som dos alunos que retornavam à escola quebrou o clima. O castelo estava bem silencioso naquela manhã. A visita dos alunos a Hogsmeade proporcionava um pouco de paz aos funcionários e professores.

Hermione observou Severo desaparecer e em seu lugar surgir o Mestre de Poções. Ele parecia mais alto e sua conhecida carranca apareceu. As mãos estavam soltas nas laterais do corpo. Severo lançou olhares aos alunos, fazendo-os caminharem em silêncio. Três garotas, uma da Lufa-Lufa e duas da Corvinal apressaram o passo e mal olharam para a figura imponente.

Hermione olhou para ele, baixou seu tom de voz e sussurrou no ouvido dele:

- Então continuar nossa conversa aqui está fora de cogitação?

Ele a olhou com aquele olhar característico, mas a alegria nos olhos dele demonstrava outra coisa.

- Considerando o fato de você ter sido a melhor aluna de sua turma, você ainda tem muito que aprender sobre feitiços para esconder. - Severo se virou com um leve ondular de suas vestes. - Vá. Acomode esta besta que você chama de bicho de estimação e visite a leoa em seu covil. Eu estarei em meu escritório quando você me der a honra de sua presença.

A jovem bruxa riu da maneira desdenhosa dele.

- O que você acha de daqui uma hora?

Severo parou e olhou para ela.

- Vai pensando nisso que te mostro mais tarde. - Ele podia ouvir a risada de Hermione enquanto caminhava até o escritório para corrigir mais uma pilha de relatórios.

* * *

- Posso dizer que as coisas entre vocês dois estão bem? - Minerva ofereceu mais biscoitos à Hermione, que educadamente recusou.

- Nós fizemos alguns progressos na alteração da Poção Mata-Cão nas últimas seções. Eu vou ficar muito contente quando a dança do Halloween terminar e nós pudermos nos concentrar na pesquisa. - Hermione bebeu o chá e olhou para o relógio. Ela adorava conversar com Minerva, mas não queria deixar Severo esperando. Depois de correr para o seu "quarto" e soltar Bichento, ela foi visitar sua antiga diretora.

- Hermione - Minerva a repreendeu. - Você sabe que não é sobre isso que estou falando. Eu amo Severo com sinceridade e eu sou a primeira a admitir que ele parece mais calmo e feliz, mais feliz do que nunca. Mas ele não é um homem fácil. Você quer falar sobre alguma coisa? Eu posso ajudar?

- Minerva, muito obrigada, mas eu estou bem. Eu sei que Severo pode parecer arredio, mas ele tem um grande senso de humor. O sarcasmo dele é delicioso quando não é direcionado a mim. Eu realmente adoro quando estamos juntos. - Hermione sentia um amor enorme por aquela mulher.

- Na verdade eu adoro o sarcasmo dele. Não há ninguém mais com quem eu possa trocar farpas. - Minerva bebericou o chá. - Então, eu posso saber o quão sério é esse relacionamento?

Hermione engasgou com o chá e tossiu tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Como assim? Você está querendo saber quais são as intenções dele?

- Eu quero saber quais são as intenções de vocês dois. - Minerva observava calmamente a jovem bruxa.

- Eu não sei te responder. Nós... nós nos gostamos. Acho que o que importa agora é estarmos juntos. Nós ainda não conversamos sobre isso. - Minerva tinha se tornado uma segunda mãe para ela depois que tinha perdido seus pais. Ela não queria chatear a mulher, mas ela realmente não sabia o que responder.

- Você está planejando terminar a escola?

- Claro que sim. Severo sempre diz que essa deve ser minha prioridade. Por falar nisso, nós vamos participar de um Simpósio em novembro. Dez dos Mestres que fazem parte do programa de estágio estarão lá. Ele vai me ajudar a decidir com que Mestre eu vou estagiar.

Minerva estava surpresa.

- E por que não com ele?

- Ele acha que ninguém levará meu estágio a sério se eu estagiar com ele. Por mais que eu odeie ter que admitir isso, ele está certo. Ele e o Professor Rancine tiveram uma discussão na última conferência.

- _Rancine_.

Foi uma grande surpresa para Hermione ver Minerva destilar tanto veneno ao pronunciar o nome do homem. Era óbvio que ela já tinha ouvido falar sobre ele.

- Ele está certo. - Minerva estava satisfeita em ver que Hermione não tinha abandonado seus planos e tinha certeza de que Severo estaria de olho, sempre forçando a bruxa a dar o máximo de si. Ela estava muito satisfeita em ver que eles estavam felizes juntos.

Elas passaram uma hora agradável falando sobre o passado, futuro e muitas outras coisas. Hermione abraçou Minerva e prometeu visitá-la em breve.

* * *

Severo sentiu suas proteções vibrarem quando Hermione entrou no escritório. Ele ainda estava corrigindo relatórios. O nível dos relatórios de alguns alunos o deixava perplexo. Enquanto Hermione escrevia relatórios cinco vezes maiores do que o tamanho pedido, a maioria dos estudantes se esforçava para conseguir atingir o tamanho mínimo. Isso quando não escreviam palavras de forma errada ou conclusões equivocadas.

- Como vai Minerva? - Ele não levantou os olhos enquanto riscava uma resposta que o desagradava.

Hermione sentou na cadeira em frente à mesa dele. A cadeira era dura e desconfortável, justamente para desencorajar qualquer um que quisesse demorar no seu escritório.

- Ela está bem. Ela queria saber o que está acontecendo entre nós dois.

Severo levantou os olhos. Sua pena estava pronta para riscar outra resposta.

- E o que você respondeu a ela?

- Eu disse a verdade. Que nós estamos bem, que nós gostamos da companhia um do outro. E definitivamente, eu pretendo terminar os meus estudos. Ela tem certa preocupação em relação a isso.

- Entendo. - Claro que ela vai terminar os estudos. O que Minerva pensa que ele está fazendo? Que ele está escondendo-a nas masmorras, acorrentada na cama dele para sempre? Mas pensando bem, até que não era uma má idéia: Hermione nua e acorrentada na cama dele esperando pelo feitiço da união.

Quando ela ficou nua? _'nua não, usando o fio-dental, seu idiota'_, a voz na cabeça dele gritou. A voz de Hermione interrompeu os pensamentos dele.

- Você entende? Então explique para mim. Eu sei que Minerva só quer me proteger, mas por que as pessoas não nos deixam em paz?

Severo sorriu, ele esperava ver fumaça saindo das orelhas dela.

- Você gostaria de ver nossas acomodações para o Simpósio? - Ele abriu uma gaveta e tirou um envelope dourado e um pergaminho. Hermione estendeu a mão para pegá-lo, mas Severo a interrompeu. - Veja.

Ele colocou o pergaminho dentro do envelope. Ele descobriu isso da pior maneira possível. Uma turma inteira do quarto ano esperava na sala de aula quando ele recolocou o pergaminho no envelope. A ação reiniciava a música e a dança. No momento em que ele colocou o pergaminho dentro do envelope, o pergaminho saltou da mão dele e ficou parado no ar. A música dos _Stone Hedges_ começou junto com as luzes. Severo sentou e escolheu observar Hermione ao invés do conteúdo da carta.

Hermione estava maravilhada com o show. A risada dela ecoou na sala enquanto o confete mágico completava sua dança e caia sobre a mesa e sobre o pergaminho mudo.

- Severo, isso é maravilhoso! Posso lhe perguntar onde você estava quando recebeu isso?

- No Salão Principal. Chegou ontem no correio-coruja. Felizmente eu só abri quando retornei ao meu escritório, mas essa canção maldita cantou de lá até aqui.

Ela só podia imaginar ele tentando silenciar o envelope enquanto corria pelos corredores.

- A Suite da Selva? Parece ótimo. - Ela olhou para o homem de forma sedutora. - E outra cachoeira...

- Por que você não vem para o meu lado da mesa, para que eu possa te cumprimentar de verdade? - Severo estendeu as mãos, os seus olhos escuros de desejo.

* * *

Algum tempo depois, quando a cadeira se tornou desconfortável, foi que Severo sugeriu que eles fossem para o laboratório. A idéia de transar com ela ali mesmo ocorreu, mas eles teriam a noite toda juntos, não havia necessidade de antecipar as coisas.

Até agora ele tinha contido seus desejos mais... surpreendentes, talvez eles pudessem discutí-los mais tarde.

'_Discutir o quê? Tire a roupa dela e penetre-a, cara! Quem é você? Você mudou. Acho que eu não te conheço mais'_. Ele disse para a voz ir embora, pois ele não queria assustar a bruxa. Mas pensando bem ela estava reagindo de forma tão passional a tudo o que ele estava fazendo que ela não se incomodaria com isso se fosse feito de modo correto.

Eles estavam preparando os ingredientes para o teste com os quarto caldeirões escolhidos. O de prata e o de ferro eram os mais promissores.

- Desculpe, Severo, você disse alguma coisa? - Hermione perguntou distraída. Ela estava tentando cortar um coração de dragão em trinta e seis pedaços iguais.

Ele mandou a voz cair fora em voz alta? Ele achava que não.

- Eu penso que você vai achar mais se cortar matematicamente.

- Matematicamente? Eu acho que não discutimos isso ainda.

- Não, nós não discutimos. É o meu próprio método. Corte o coração ao meio. Agora você tem dois pedaços iguais. Corte cada metade ao meio. Quatro pedaços iguais. Cada um ao meio. - Ele olhou para ela, questionando-a

- Oito pedaços. Cortando ao meio novamente, dezesseis pedaços. Ao meio mais uma vez, trinta e dois pedaços.

Severo deu um sorrisinho.

- Pode parecer, mas não é. O último passo é cortar cada pedaço diagonalmente depois que você tiver dezesseis pedaços. Contanto que você tenha um número par de cortes tanto na vertical quanto na horizontal, vai funcionar.

Hermione sorriu para ele.

- Por que não medir o coração e dividir por trinta e dois? Assim você saberá exatamente quanto cada trigésima segunda parte deverá medir e cortar e medir de acordo com isso.

Severo balançou a cabeça.

- Ainda a sabe-tudo. - O sorriso dele transformou a observação em elogio. Ele balançou as mãos em direção a ela. - Se você quiser fazer do jeito fácil...

- Eu acho que vou fazer da maneira que posso, professor.

- Eu também, senhorita Granger.

Hermione olhou dentro dos olhos negros e brilhantes de Severo.

- Eu acredito que vou cobrar_ isso_ de você mais tarde.

Eles passaram o resto da tarde cortando, medindo, picando, comparando e apreciando o processo científico envolvido na pesquisa das mudanças que eles esperavam conseguir na Poção Mata-Cão. Harry e Rony já tinham tentado convencê-la a assistir aos treinos de Quadribol, sem entenderem que a oportunidade de trabalhar com Severo no laboratório privativo dele, um laboratório equipado com os melhores equipamentos disponíveis, era para ela o equivalente a apanhar o pomo de ouro. Sem mencionar a oportunidade de trabalhar numa poção tão difícil que somente poucos Mestres em Poções conseguiam fazê-la corretamente.

O relógio na parede soou. O ponteiro moveu para "quinze minutos para o jantar no Salão Principal".

Severo olhou para o relógio.

- Eu ainda estou de serviço esta noite e preciso jantar no Salão Principal, mas você não precisa fazer isso. Você pode ficar aqui e trabalhar e peço o jantar para você ou você pode me acompanhar.

Hermione sorriu e Severo se ofereceu com prazer para acompanhá-la ao jantar no Salão Principal. Havia alguma outra escolha?

- Eu prefiro muito mais jantar com você, mesmo que seja na frente do castelo inteiro.

Eles limparam o laboratório e foram para o Salão Principal.

Enquanto eles caminhavam pelos corredores, Severo mais uma vez se tornou o professor Snape. O simples fato dele colocar as vestes de professor quase não era suficiente para criar o temido professor da época de escola dela, mas ajudava a completar a ilusão. Enquanto andavam, as costas dele se tornavam mais retas, ele aprumou os ombros e toda sua aparência irradiava autoridade. Sua carranca eterna completava o visual.

Ela havia se tornado íntima demais do corpo e do homem por debaixo daquelas vestes para associá-lo com as memórias do passado. Era como se ele fosse dois homens diferentes para ela. O Professor Snape da juventude dela não era Severo, o homem com quem ela estava envolvida atualmente. Harry parecia ter entendido essa diferença quando ela explicou isso num jantar dias atrás. Rony parecia não se interessar por nenhuma conversa, a menos que envolvesse alguma coisa esférica: um pomo de ouro ou atributos femininos. A perspectiva depende do ponto de vista de quem vê, ela supunha.

- Eu vejo que o morcegão está de volta.

- Dez pontos da Grifinória por insultar um professor.

- Você não pode tirar pontos de mim. Eu não sou uma estudante. Entretanto, com essa atitude, eu posso não querer fazer amor com você mais tarde. - Hermione tentou parecer séria, mas ela estava satisfeita em poder jogar com ele. Ela não esperava que ele a puxasse para um canto enquanto contornavam o corredor.

O canto estava sombreado e ainda estava no nível da masmorra. Não era um lugar totalmente isolado. Ela sentiu a vibração de magia quando ele realizou um feitiço _Sem Notar_. O corpo dele pregou o dela contra a parede de pedra. Ela podia sentir o calor que irradiava dele e a ereção dura contra sua barriga. Sem nenhum aviso, os lábios dele capturaram os dela num beijo ardente. A mão dele serpenteou por entre os dois para gentilmente apalpar e apertar a bunda dela antes dele se afastar.

- Fazer amor ou não é opção sua. Sempre é. - O tom dele era solene, mas os olhos dele brilhavam na penumbra. Ele notou a excitação óbvia dela com aprovação. Ele se moveu para frente, permitindo o mínimo toque do ombro dele no dela e sussurrou no ouvido dela. A respiração quente dele sobre a pele dela enviava ondas de choque direto ao centro do seu ser. - Nós podemos discutir isso mais tarde quando eu estiver enfiado entre suas pernas. - Com um leve roçar dos lábios dele contra o pescoço dela, Severo se foi, permanecendo em seu lugar o professor Snape.

Ele fez um sinal para que ela o precedesse.

- Hermione, você vem? O jantar vai começar daqui a pouco.

Hermione estava sem fala enquanto eles caminhavam até o Salão Principal.

* * *

O jantar correu como de costume. Hermione se sentou entre Severo e Remo. Eles estavam discutindo o progresso da Poção Mata-Cão e quando eles achavam que ela estaria pronta para ser testada. Severo perdeu o interesse na conversa quando o assunto se tornou Harry e Rony.

A mão de Hermione sobre o antebraço dele chamou sua atenção.

- Severo, eu quero falar com a Gina por alguns minutos. Se você não se importar, te alcanço nos seus aposentos.

Ele dividiu o tempo dele entre escutar Alvo e Minerva discutindo a dança do Halloween a sua esquerda, observar os estudantes e simplesmente relaxar, mas era difícil dizer isso olhando para a carranca dele.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, dois estudantes adentraram o Salão Principal e se dirigiram para a Mesa Principal. Os estudantes estavam ensopados: um estava verde com bolinhas prata. O outro estava laranja com bolinhas azuis. Ambos tinham penas que brotavam nos cabelos.

- Professor Snape, senhor, é melhor você vir rápido! Williams e Girdwood dispararam acidentalmente uma Cascata Weasley na sala comunal.

O Diretor levantou a mão.

- Acalme-se senhor Verbeck. Alguém está ferido? Você pode me dizer de onde vêm as penas e por que vocês dois estão cheio de bolinhas?

Severo olhou para o diretor. A sala comunal está praticamente inundada e ele quer saber sobre as penas?

Os garotos olharam encabulados.

- Ninguém está ferido, senhor. Uhm, as penas vieram do _Weasley cracker*_. Você puxa e vários tipos de explosões muito legais aparecem: bolhas, penas e outras. Todo mundo na sala comunal está multicolorido. Eu acho que vem da cascata.

O diretor se levantou.

- Muito bem, Severo, Minerva, me acompanhem, por favor. Oh, Madame Weasley, acredito que vamos precisar da sua ajuda também.

Severo só teve tempo de olhar para uma Hermione gargalhante antes de tempestear para lidar com a sua Casa.

* * *

Ele voltou para seus aposentos algum tempo depois. Limpar a cascata não foi tão difícil quanto ele temia. A sala comunal estava em ordem em pouco tempo. Levou um pouco mais de tempo para determinar os contra feitiços corretos para as penas, as bolinhas e a pele colorida. Todos os alunos, inclusive os dois primeiros, retornaram ao normal. Williams e Girdwood ainda estavam se recuperando na ala hospitalar. Eles iriam começar a cumprir detenções de duas semanas com Filch na noite seguinte.

Ele foi obrigado a tirar oito pontos de sua própria Casa, quatro de cada garoto, por insistência de Minerva. Ela exigiu mais, mas Alvo o ajudou. Ninguém havia se ferido seriamente. Era só para deixá-los preocupados, pois cumprir detenções de duas semanas realmente era uma boa punição. Ele conseguiu deixar uma Minerva zangada num humor melhor do que ele imaginava para essas circunstâncias.

Ele entrou nos seus aposentos esperando encontrar Hermione sentada em frente à lareira lendo um livro. Ele ficou surpreso com a sala vazia. Ele sabia que ela ainda estava no castelo, pois ele encontrou com o seu maldito gato no corredor mais cedo. Ela podia ter ido à biblioteca, mas ele pensou que ela deixaria um bilhete, se fosse o caso. Ele entrou no seu quarto, com intenção de trocar suas vestes ensopadas. Ele parou quando viu as roupas de Hermione em cima da cama e um bilhete flutuava em frente à porta fechada do banheiro.

O bilhete tinha cheiro de lavanda e estava escrito com tinta roxa_. '__Que graça__'_, ele pensou.

_Querido Severo,_

_Acho que você gostaria de um bom banho demorado depois de lidar com seus queridos Sonserinos. Vou ver o que posso fazer para aliviar o stress dessa noite. Por favor, deixe sua atitude na porta e junte-se a mim._

_Hermione, também conhecida como a sabe-tudo_

Severo tirou as roupas magicamente.

'_Deixar minha atitude na porta? Vamos ver!'_, ele pensou. A visão que seus olhos captaram quando ele entrou no banheiro o excitou rapidamente.

O banheiro estava iluminado por dezenas de velas flutuantes. O sutil aroma de lavanda preenchia o ar. Duas taças de vinho branco pairavam do lado de fora da banheira, recolhendo umidade do lado de fora de suas superfícies. Uma música suave tocava ao fundo. Mas a visão que lhe tirou o fôlego foi Hermione, boiando na banheira superdimensionada, bolhas roxas gentilmente lubrificando seu corpo. Seus seios eram pouco visíveis através das bolhas, um mamilo intumescido apontando através da água e sabão.

Hermione abriu os olhos e sorriu.

- Oi, senti sua falta. Junta-se a mim?

Severo mandou sua atitude parar de incomodá-lo enquanto se juntava a ela na banheira. Ninguém teve notícias deles até o almoço do dia seguinte.

* * *

**Continua...**

_**Nota da autora:**__ A forma e os passos da dança seguem informações que podem ser encontradas no site "Tango Tutorial". Agradeço minha beta Nakhash por suas correções e sugestões. Outro par de olhos é sempre útil para encontrar enganos que ainda acontecem. A seguir: Ensaios para a dança, a fantasia de Hermione, uma celebração do Ministério e muito mais! Divirta-se e conte-me o que você está achando. Como sempre pensamentos, opiniões, comentários, enfim, tudo é bem-vindo._

_**Nota da tradutora: **__*Weasley cracker: pequeno rolo de papel utilizado em dias festivos como o Natal, que explode quando se puxa com força uma ou as suas duas extremidades e contém doces, pequenos objetos, bijuterias e feitiços._

_Bom eu sei que eu demorei mais de um ano pra traduzir esse capítulo e sei que algumas leitoras traduziram e publicaram esse capítulo em outro site sem a nossa autorização. Eu demorei esse tempo todo por motivos pessoais. Eu me apaixonei por uma pessoa e tive uma baita desilusão amorosa com ela, mas já está passando essa fase. Quero informar que eu vou postar um capítulo novo a cada 2 meses. Mais do que isso é impossível para mim. Beijos e espero que gostem desse capítulo._

_**Nota da beta1: **__Saudações, meu povo! Eu não disse, eu não disse?? Háaaaa!!! Estamos novamente aqui! Ah, eu nem acredito! É uma alegria muito grande estar de volta! o/ Quero agradecer a todas as leitoras que tiveram paciência e esperaram pela atualização. Como a nossa tradutora disse, problemas de ordem pessoal impediram o seu trabalho na tradução. Quero então agradecer a todas que deram apoio, que tiveram paciência e que acreditaram em nós. Fica aqui o meu MUITO OBRIGADA!! AMO VOCÊS!!_

_Agora, aconteceu uma coisa muito chata, sabem... esses dias entrei na página da Dançando no site F&B e li uma mensagem de uma leitora que dizia que a fic "Dançando com Bruxas" estava sendo continuada em outro site. Meu primeiro pensamento foi "como assim???" Fui verificar até que ponto a mensagem tinha fundamento e... foi com muita tristeza que percebi que não era mentira. Uma possível leitora tinha postado em dois sites a tradução desse capítulo trinta. Gente, vamos deixar algumas coisas bem claras... eu entendo a curiosidade de vocês leitoras. Claro! Eu também sou uma leitora e sei que as pessoas querem a continuidade da história. Eu não posso proibir vocês de lerem a versão em inglês (mesmo porque eu já fiz isso), não posso proibir vocês de traduzirem "por baixo dos panos", não posso proibir vocês de compartilharem essas, digamos, "traduções não oficiais" por emails... mas ninguém tem o direito de traduzir a fic SEM AUTORIZAÇÃO e PUBLICAR a mesma SEM AUTORIZAÇÃO. Não me interpretem mal, mas quem fez isso não tinha autorização da autora da fic e nem mesmo entrou em contato com os colaboradores dessa fic, ou seja, tradutora, beta1 e 2. Desculpem-me, mas achei essa atitude de uma falta de consideração e de respeito muito grande! Vocês acham que é assim? É só chegar, pegar, traduzir e publicar sem ao menos ter falado com a única pessoa AUTORIZADA pela autora, ou seja, a nossa tradutora July Granger?? Não é assim não pessoal! Se vocês estão com fome de capítulo, eu até entendo. Se tem alguém que pode traduzir com mais assiduidade... beleza, mas, por favor, não saiam publicando aquilo que vocês não tem autorização, ok? Por favor! Além de ser um desrespeito muito grande... dá processo, ok? Até o presente momento, a ÚNICA PESSOA DEVIDAMENTE AUTORIZADA E RESPONSÁVEL PELA VERSÃO EM PORTUGUÊS DE "DANCES WITH WITCHES" É JULY GRANGER, FICOU CLARO? VAMOS RESPEITAR O TRABALHO ALHEIO. SOMENTE JULY GRANGER TEM A "FRANQUIA" DA FIC, OKÁ?? E OUTRA: ESSA FIC, DEFINITIVAMENTE, NÃO ESTÁ ABANDONADA! Como foi exposto acima, a tradutora se comprometeu em fornecer novos capítulos a cada dois meses. Outras fics são atualizadas mais ou menos nesse prazo (Mais Que Um Granger, por exemplo) e ninguém fica dando show. _

_Bom, é isso. Eu só queria botar para fora o que estava entalado aqui na goela da beta1. Conto com o apoio e compreensão de todas! Vocês sabem que a beta1 AMA vocês, não sabem? Pois é! Ah, e enquanto não temos capítulo novo em Dançando com Bruxas, passem na "Quando Uma Leoa Luta". Também trabalho lá como beta! Apareçam e comentem! E só mais uma coisinha: desculpem por eu não estar fazendo o meu comentário (obsceno) de praxe, mas... estou nesse exato momento em meio a uma palestra da faculdade! Hoje é o último dia da "Semana Jurídica". Estou aproveitando dos benefícios da rede sem fio do auditório, pois a internet de casa está menstruada e resolveu dar piti no dia de postar capítulo novo! Foi por esse motivo que não postei ontem o capítulo, pessoas... mas vejam como tenho um grande apreço por vocês: em vez de prestar atenção no que o véio está falando, estou escrevendo a minha nota para vocês! Olha o tamanho do meu amor! Sim, porque o assunto da palestra é "muito" interessante, sabem... o véio está falando da diferença entre o princípio da proporcionalidade e o princípio da razoabilidade. Ele está falando um monte de palavras em alemão e eu não estou entendendo porra nenhuma! Eu não quero saber o que a Alemanha pensa sobre a proporcionalidade e a razoabilidade! Eu quero que a Alemanha se foda! (Por favor, sem ofensas!!)_

_Enfim, deixando a "Semana Jurídica" de lado, digam o que acharam do capítulo, ok? A opinião de vocês é fundamental. E não esqueçam: REVIEWS! Beijos e até a próxima!_

_**Nota do beta2:**__ Pessoas, eu vou ter que ligar a caixa de mensagens do beta2... além de ser acadêmico de Direito, beta2 está agora se "aventurando" na área médica... É, pessoas! Beta2 está cursando também Medicina. Isso, você não está louca! Ele está cursando Direito e Medicina AO MESMO TEMPO! Ele quer ser duas vezes "Doutor". Não é demais?? Eu sou fã do beta2!! Hahahaha! Beta2 é MARA! Então nem preciso dizer que ele está totalmente sem tempo, não é? Nesse momento ele deve estar em alguma parte de sua faculdade dissecando algum corpo estranho. Vamos dar um desconto para ele, coitado! Então lá vai..._

_"Sua mensagem está sendo encaminhada para a caixa de mensagens e está sujeita a cobranças após o sinal! REVIEWS!"_


	31. A Véspera

_**Título original: **__Dances With Witches_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Spoilers**__: Nada de importante_

_**Sumário:**_ _Severo Snape perde uma aposta mágica. A conseqüência? Aprender a dançar o Tango com Hermione Granger. Uma novela bem humorada e cheia de cenas picantes._

_**Disclaimer: **__Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brother. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Nota dos betas**__: Os créditos desta fanfic são totalmente e somente da autora Pearle. July Granger apenas fez a tradução para o português e nós betamos e postamos. :)_

**Dançando com Bruxas**

**por Pearle**

**traduzido por July Granger**

**beta-read por nathsnape e Gi Liminha**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 30: ****A Véspera**

- Sr. Weston, você é daltônico? - Severo parou em frente ao primeiroanista da Lufa-Lufa. A carranca e o tom dele fizeram o garoto tremer de medo.

- Não senhor. - Ele respondeu timidamente.

- Não? Então de que cor é a sua poção?

Weston olhou dentro de seu caldeirão borbulhante.

- Hum, é pink, senhor?

- Hum, _pink_. Você não tem certeza, Sr. Weston?

Uma risadinha tomou conta da sala de aula. Severo olhou para a classe. Os alunos silenciaram imediatamente antes que pudessem atrair a atenção dele.

- Para aqueles que acharam isso engraçado, eu posso sugerir que olhem para os seus próprios caldeirões? Que cor é essa, Sr. Weston?

- Pink, senhor.

- _Pink_. E de que cor deveria ser a _Poção do Esquecimento_?

- Verde, senhor. - O garoto baixou a cabeça.

- Verde. Pink não é verde, é? 61cm de pergaminho dizendo por que raízes de margarida picadas devem ser adicionadas depois das libélulas na _Poção do Esquecimento_. Eu também vi várias poções vermelhas. Vermelho não é pink, é, Sr. Weston?"

O garoto balançou a cabeça.

- Alguém pode me dizer o que tornaria a poção vermelha ao invés de pink? - O tom dele era um tanto suave considerando a dor de cabeça que ameaçava se instalar. - Ninguém? Está bem. Eu espero que vocês tragam 1,22m de pergaminho na quarta-feira, dizendo por que a poção se tornou vermelha ao invés de verde, que é a cor esperada. Eu espero que você inclua as etapas que devem ser seguidas para corrigir isso. Nós vamos repetir a poção na quarta-feira. Limpem seus caldeirões e caiam fora daqui.

Alvo havia dito que ultimamente humor de Severo parecia se tornar mais negro nas manhãs de segunda-feira.

_'Hermione saberia como consertar poções. Oh, ela não está aqui, está? Claro que ela teria preparado corretamente, em primeiro lugar.'_ Ele disse para a voz em sua cabeça ir embora. Por que será que ele odiava segundas-feiras?

Severo segurou o topo de seu nariz. Se ao menos ele pudesse deixar de dar aulas para o primeiro ano. Seu ódio por segundas-feiras aumentou exponencialmente.

* * *

Hermione teria concordado com a opinião que Severo tinha sobre segundas-feiras se eles estivessem conversando sobre isso. No momento, ela estava tentando colocar algum entendimento na cabeça de Edmund sobre o novo feitiço que estavam estudando com muito pouco sucesso.

Depois de passar um fim de semana maravilhoso, era irritante ter que enfrentar isso. Sábado à noite passou numa atmosfera de prazer sexual, seguido de um igualmente agradável jantar no Feitiçaria no domingo. Eles passaram o jantar todo discutindo vários novos processos de preparo de poções que ela tinha lido. Severo era conservador em seus métodos de preparo de poções e não concordou com alguns dos métodos presentes no artigo que ela tinha mostrado a ele. Os métodos e equipamentos mencionados pareciam ter sido desenvolvidos pela _Cuisinart*_ Trouxa. Isso fazia muito sentido a ela. Ela poderia ter um _Cuisinart_ e mostrar a ele as diferenças.

- Quantas vezes vou ter que te dizer? Você primeiro diz o encantamento, _flick_, _swish_ para a esquerda duas vezes, uma vez para a direita e o seu livro se torna um girino. Diga o segundo encantamento _flick, swish_ duas vezes para a direita e uma para a esquerda e o seu livro devera se transformar numa rã. Você reverte o processo e terá um livro novamente. Está tudo certo aqui nas anotações. - A irritação de Hermione era palpável enquanto ela batia no papel com o dedo.

- Olha, eu sinto muito. Eu não sou tão bom quanto você, ok? - Edmund não podia evitar se questionar sobre o que havia de errado com ela. Nunquinha que ele iria perguntar para Hermione se ela havia brigado com Snape, levando em conta o humor dela. Desde a conferência, ele estava tentando esquecer que ele viu os dois juntos.

Hermione suspirou. - Vamos tentar mais uma vez.

* * *

Eles praticaram por mais de uma hora e seus pés estavam no ritmo familiar. Hermione curvou-se sobre os braços dele e a respiração dela era rápida. A última meia hora foi uma tortura. Cada vez que eles roçavam um no outro, cada vez que Severo puxava Hermione para junto dele, só para solta-la rapidamente, cada vez que os olhos dele encontravam os dela, cada toque, cada movimento servia apenas para aumentar a tensão sexual entre eles. O ar do apartamento dela parecia trincar. Ela estava totalmente ciente dos efeitos que ela causava no corpo dele. Era a mesma coisa toda vez que eles dançavam. A dança parecia despertar um desejo selvagem em cada um deles, não que eles necessitassem de um motivo para sentir desejo um pelo outro.

Hermione caminhou para o lado. Os músculos dela estavam tensos e ela se alongou. Ela deu um gritinho quando Severo a puxou para o topo de suas coxas. Eles aterrizaram no sofá e as pernas dela caíram aleatoriamente em cada lado das coxas de Severo. Os olhos negros dele pareciam estar mais negros e com um quê de desejo impronunciado. Com um grunhido, ele puxou a fita que prendia o cabelo dela em um rabo de cavalo bagunçado, permitindo que o cabelo caísse em cascata pelas costas dela. Ele colocou os dedos por debaixo dos cabelos dela e a puxou para um beijo cheio de paixão.

Ela sentiu uma onda de magia em sua pele ao mesmo tempo em que as roupas deles desapareceram. Ela podia sentir o calor da pele dele quando os mamilos dela roçaram o peito dele. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele a levantou, permitindo que a gravidade a empalasse com seu membro duro.

Hermione arqueou suas costas por causa da súbita sensação de estar totalmente cheia. Os movimentos dela deixaram os seios à altura dos olhos dele. Para tirar vantagem disso, Severo acariciou um mamilo dela, deixando-o intumescido e depois fez o mesmo com o outro. Os gemidos de prazer dela fizeram o membro dele pulsar impaciente. Ele deslizou uma mão por entre eles, estimulando o clitóris, fazendo-a chegar até o limite de sua razão, mas não a deixando pirar.

Os gemidos dela aumentaram a excitação dele. Ele deslizou a mão por debaixo da bunda dela e a ajudou a mover-se.

- Tão... apertada. - Ele sussurrou e lambeu a orelha dela, sentindo satisfação quando um calafrio percorreu o corpo dela.

Ela enterrou as unhas nos ombros dele para poder intensificar o ritmo dela. Ela moveu uma mão em direção às costas do sofá para poder aumentar seu desempenho.

- Mais forte. - Ela estava ofegante e Severo agradeceu. As estocadas dele eram sem autocontrole e ele sentia os músculos contraírem em torno do pau dele.

Não demorou muito tempo para que Hermione gozasse. O ritmo forte das penetrações de Severo a levaram a um orgasmo avassalador. Ele continuou a se mexer para poder alcançar seu próprio orgasmo enquanto Hermione colapsava no peito dele.

Ela sentiu o corpo dele enrijecer ao mesmo tempo em que um fluxo quente inundou o útero dela. O nome dela foi pronunciado com um gemido por ele. Os braços de Severo se fecharam firmemente em torno dela enquanto ela abraçava o pescoço dele. Com um murmúrio, um cobertor flutuou do quarto e caiu gentilmente em cima deles.

Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu pensei que o Príncipe Encantado carregasse a princesa para o quarto dela.

Os olhos de Severo estavam fechados e a respiração já tinha voltado ao normal. A voz dele tinha um tom irônico.

- Quando ele aparecer, nós pedimos para ele.

Eles ficaram sentados dessa maneira por vários minutos, só apreciando um ao outro. A respiração de Hermione convenceu Severo de que ela adormecera. Ele tentou gentilmente move-la um pouco para a direita. Ele não queria acordá-la, mas ele tinha perdido a sensibilidade em sua perna direita.

A risada repentina dela o surpreendeu.

- Algum problema?

- Possivelmente uma solução. Alvo não espera que eu dance se eu não sentir minha perna direita. - Ele tentou flexionar sua perna e o movimento fez Hermione rir ainda mais forte – Chega de você.

Hermione se moveu para o lado e assim pode ver os olhos dele, deitada metade no sofá e metade no colo dele.

- Está melhor?

- Oh, infinitamente melhor.

- Eu falei com Vanessa hoje. Alvo ofereceu a eles acomodações em Hogwarts para a noite. Eles vão chegar à tarde. - Hermione tracejou linhas por todo peito dele e ombros, adorando a sensação da pele dele.

- Você já tem sua fantasia completa?

- Nós ainda temos duas semanas antes da dança.

Foi a vez de Severo erguer uma sobrancelha.

- Você não tem ou não quer que eu veja?

Hermione sorriu.

- Não está completa. É muito parecida com o vestido que usei na Exposição. Eu gostei do jeito que ele se movia. Ouça, seu aniversário é uma semana depois da dança. Já que ele cai em um dia de semana, pensei que eu pudesse ir para o castelo. Alguma possibilidade de você faltar uma noite de suas obrigações?

- Eu tenho certeza de que posso deixar Alvo se sentir culpado e me liberar.

Ela olhou dentro dos olhos negros dele e se perdeu nesse olhar. Lentamente ela baixou os lábios para perto dos dele. Os olhos dela estavam bem fechados permitindo-a mergulhar nas próprias emoções. Levou vários minutos antes deles se separarem.

A voz dela estava um pouco ofegante.

- E o que você vai querer de aniversário?

O aniversário dele. Ele não sabia o que responder.

- O quê?

- O que você escolher. Tem uma coisa que você quer e não quer me dizer. O que é? - Ela olhou para ele de forma intensa, esperando pela resposta.

Severo inspirou profundamente.

- Você dança a Dança do Ventre?

- Você quer que eu dance a Dança do Ventre para você?

As bochechas dele coraram levemente ao imaginá-la dançando com o fio-dental.

Hermione notou a coloração nas bochechas dele.

- Você quer que eu dance a Dança do Ventre nua para você? - ela arriscou.

- Não exatamente nua... - ele conseguiu balbuciar.

A voz na cabeça dele quase pirou.

'_O fio-dental, seu babaca! Fala! Você é um ex-Comensal da Morte, pelo amor de Deus! O fio-dental! Seu idiota! Fala para ela que você quer vê-la dançar a Dança do Ventre usando o fio-dental!'_

Hermione estava confusa.

- Usando uma fantasia? A fantasia do Tango?

Severo balançou a cabeça.

Ela passou a mão por todo o peito dele.

- Seja o que for me diga. É o suficiente. Não pode ser tão ruim assim.

_'O fio-dental!'_

Ele tinha quase certeza de que ela podia ouvir a voz insana na cabeça dele.

- Você se lembra de uma peça de roupa que eu encontrei no seu apartamento há algum tempo? - Ele perguntou calmamente.

Hermione tentou se lembrar. Sobre qual roupa ele estava falando? A expressão confusa dela o obrigou a continuar.

- Eu pensei que fosse um... tapa olho. Um tapa-olho preto. Ele achava que a dor de uma _Cruciatus_ não era nada perto do que ele estava passando no momento.

Ele podia ver a mente dela percorrer vários eventos até que, de repente, a face dela se iluminou.

- Meu fio-dental? Você quer que eu dance a Dança do Ventre somente usando meu fio dental preto? Não no Salão Principal, eu espero.

- Eu prefiro ser o único a apreciar seu charme. - Ele relaxou um pouco. Evidentemente, ela não achava que esse era um pedido estranho, no fim das contas.

A voz na cabeça dele estava fazendo festa.

'_Sim! O fio-dental. Deus, eu posso vê-la __agora.'_ O corpo de Severo começou a responder a imagem que se formou na cabeça dele. Hermione, o cabelo dela solto, a face corada o corpo lascivo ondulando conforme a música, brilhando por causa do fogo da lareira e usando somente o fio-dental, o seu presente de aniversário.

A mente de Hermione também estava criando algumas imagens. Severo sentado com seu pijama de seda preta, a batida erótica da música enquanto ela dançava e echarpes flutuando para frente e para trás. Ela poderia usar o fio-dental, mas algumas echarpes iriam completar a vestimenta sexy.

- Acho que isso pode ser feito.

'_Pense no tanto que ela vai ficar surpresa quando você arrancar fio-dental com os dentes e penetrá-la!'_

A voz demente parecia ter arranjado uma nova função: deixá-lo louco, mais do que uma distração. Agora que ele ia realizar um dos seus sonhos. A mente dele elegeu isso e não iria se concentrar em mais nada até seu aniversário. Ele tinha certeza de que as próximas semanas seriam uma tortura lenta.

Hermione se esfregava nele, consciente de que ele estava novamente excitado.

- Não comece algo que você não pode terminar, minha querida.

Ela balançou as sobrancelhas de forma sugestiva.

- Que tal uma rapidinha?

Severo riu.

- Por mais excitante que seja a sua proposta, eu tenho que voltar para o castelo em quinze minutos. Mas vou aceitar isso no sábado.

Eles nunca haviam discutido isso formalmente, mas ele supunha que eles poderiam continuar como estavam. Ela poderia ir nos fins de semana, a menos que ele estivesse de folga e então poderia visitá-la durante a semana.

- Humm, eu tenho alguns compromissos, mas eu estarei lá na hora do almoço. - Ela enrolou-se no cobertor quando eles se separaram e se aconchegou no sofá para vê-lo se vestir.

Como tudo que Severo fazia, os movimentos eram precisos e exatos. As roupas dele o vestiam novamente depois de alguns feitiços e alguns movimentos de varinha.

- Fique. Você parece muito confortável para se levantar. Vejo você no sábado.

Ele se foi depois de um rápido beijo de despedida. Hermione puxou as cobertas ao seu redor e o cheiro de especiarias e de Severo invadiram as narinas dela. Ela sempre sentia mais falta dele no exato momento em que ele ia embora, quando ela ainda sentia o cheiro dele em seu apartamento.

* * *

Os dias passaram rapidamente. Severo estava sexta-feira de manhã numa reunião com toda a equipe da escola desejando estar em qualquer outro lugar. As reuniões aconteciam a cada três semanas e eram piores do que qualquer maldição que ele já havia sofrido e a de hoje não era exceção.

- Nosso tópico final da reunião é a dança do Ministério, um evento benevolente. Eles estão levantando fundos para a pesquisa do St. Mungo's e perguntaram se todos os funcionários de Hogwarts e a Ordem vão participar. - Os olhos de Alvo brilharam quando ele fez o anúncio.

Severo bufou.

- Mesmo, diretor, como se o Ministério se importasse com a Ordem.

- Mesmo que eu não me importe com as desonestidades da atual administração, o propósito do evento é nobre.

- Que surpresa! - Severo murmurou e chamou a atenção de Alvo.

- Você vai ser voluntário, Severo?

A cabeça dele se levantou. Inferno, ele estava pensando em Hermione novamente e perdeu o que Alvo havia dito. Ele se ajeitou na cadeira tentando reverter a situação.

- Não, nós não podemos sair todos do castelo. Eu ficarei muito contente em permanecer e vigiar os estudantes.

O sorriso de Alvo era enorme.

- Como eu havia dito, para evitar qualquer conflito, a dança irá acontecer aqui em Hogwarts uma semana depois do Halloween. - Alvo olhou fixamente para o Mestre de Poções. - E todos estão escalados para participar.

Severo escolheu olhar para o Diretor para manter sua dignidade ante ao comentário, endereçado tão obviamente a ele. Ele se levantou abruptamente e cumprimentou seus amigos.

- Você já terminou, diretor? Eu tenho algumas coisas para fazer antes dos meus encargos descerem para minha sala de aula e explodirem o castelo. - Ele saiu sem esperar pela resposta, com as vestes esvoaçando atrás dele, sem dúvida uma marca registrada.

- Os encargos dele? Minha nossa, ele está num péssimo humor essa manhã. - Minerva disse com uma risada. O resto da equipe concordou.

* * *

Era tudo o que ele precisava: outro evento aprovado pelo Ministério. Já era ruim o suficiente a Ordem ter que participar das celebrações da derrota do _Você-Sabe-Quem_ todos os anos, e agora inventaram uma nova maneira de torturá-lo. Bem, não será tão ruim assim, Hermione estará lá. Eles já participaram de alguns eventos antes, mas nunca como um casal. Ele sempre a observava andar pela sala, indo de uma pessoa para outra com um sorriso e um abraço caloroso.

Já que ele ficaria preso no castelo, talvez ele pudesse pegar Hermione e ir escondido para outro local e ter uma atividade mais prazerosa do que o evento idiota com a dupla babaca ao redor dela. Mesmo que ele não consiga sair cedo com ela, ele faria mais do que abraçá-la quando estivesse sozinho com ela, com certeza. Mesmo não aceitando o relacionamento deles, Potter pelo menos era civilizado a respeito disso. Severo riu, ainda tinha a senhorita Weasley, Molly e Hermione para responder.

Ele não notou dois alunos da Corvinal ficarem contra a parede de pedras quando ele passou. Os dois nunca tinham o visto sorrir e desejaram uma morte rápida para quem quer que fosse a pessoa a quem a fúria dele se destinava.

Ele caminhou em direção ao seu escritório e tinha intenção de utilizar o tempo antes da sua aula para corrigir alguns trabalhos. Os fins de semana dele eram passados na companhia de uma certa bruxa e a pesquisa que eles estavam desenvolvendo, quando não estavam agarrados um ao outro. Ele tinha uma longa jornada corrigindo trabalhos e outras funções.

Sem perceber, a vida dele se tornava mais cheia, mais complicada. Ele estava numa posição confortável o qual ele raramente percebia. Isso o teria surpreendido se ele tivesse parado para pensar sobre isso. Pela primeira vez em sua vida ele estava feliz, feliz em ser quem ele era: Severo Snape.

* * *

As duas próximas semanas passaram normalmente. Severo passava as quartas-feiras no apartamento de Hermione praticando a dança, seguido de uma parada para comer algo e a noite fazendo amor.

Os fins de semana eram passados no castelo, mesmo nas folgas dele. Eles passavam horas pesquisando e testando as alterações da _Poção Mata-cão_ e obtendo progresso durante o processo. Se eles continuassem nesse ritmo e se o destino fosse generoso, eles poderiam estar prontos para testá-la no recesso de inverno.

Eles passavam o restante do tempo dos fins de semana lendo, discutindo vários assuntos e, é claro, fazendo amor.

Hermione finalmente mostrou a ele a fantasia dela. Se parecia muito com o modelo de vestido que ele a tinha visto dançar na noite da Exposição. O decote do vestido era um "V" profundo que mostrava muito os seios na opinião dele. Não era frente única, mas ainda mostrava bastante da sua pele. Fendas nas laterais até a coxa para permitir que ela se movimentasse enquanto dançava. Ele podia admirar suas nádegas, assim como os alunos e outros homens presentes apreciariam a "vista".

O tecido fino abraçava cada curva. A fluidez do material aumentava a sensualidade dos movimentos dela. O topo, as mangas e a barra da saia tinham um corte irregular e flutuavam ao redor do corpo de Hermione quando ela se movia. O efeito disso tudo era uma exalante sexualidade.

Eles terminaram o último treino quando Hermione mostrou a fantasia para Severo. Ele tinha admirado as curvas dela, mas o coração dele parou quando ele olhou para ela. Enquanto ele a apreciava, ela o admirava. Ele podia ver o desejo puro, a luxúria crua que ela dirigia a ele, toda a paixão, toda intensidade só para ele.

Antes de começar a sair com Hermione, ele podia dizer que a vida era tolerável. Severo era afortunado por ter sobrevivido à guerra, que era uma coisa que o surpreendia. Ele apreciava o trabalho com pesquisa e a Academia, viver em Hogwarts e interagir, mesmo que de forma limitada com pessoas que ele considerava seus amigos. Ensinar seria melhor se não tivesse que lidar com os níveis mais baixos, mas não se pode ter tudo. Tudo isso fizeram a vida dele nos últimos anos ser... tolerável, até agradável.

Mas não era nada comparando com os momentos que passava com Hermione. Mesmo as discussões com ela o deixam mais vivo, mais no presente que jamais estivera antes. Mesmo que o fato de dançar na frente da escola inteira o deixar furioso, ele achava que segurar Hermione, sentir o olhar dela olhando para ele enquanto dançavam, sentindo o corpo dela provocar o dele, era o suficiente para que ele encarasse a provação. Hermione assegurou a Severo que eles estavam prontos. Ele acreditava nela.

* * *

Severo estava ansioso o dia todo. Ele sabia que Hermione aparataria em Hogwarts depois da última aula. Ele esperava que ela chegasse depois das quatro e fez um esforço em vão para não fazer plantão no hall do castelo esperando por ela.

Com a chegada de Ted e Vanessa Prittchard, ele decidiu voltar para seu escritório. Ele agradeceu polidamente pela assistência dele na dança de hoje à noite e os deixaram para procurar Alvo.

Ele estava corrigindo trabalhos do Segundo ano e a tinta vermelha sangrava ao longo dos papéis em frente a ele enquanto esperava por Hermione. Foi com grande alívio que ele sentiu uma onda de magia em sua pele sinalizando que ela havia chegado e que as proteções dele a tinham reconhecido.

* * *

Hermione observou Severo ajustar a fantasia na frente do espelho. Ela ainda achava que ele se parecia um pirata com a camisa preta e verde e collantpreto. Mesmo depois de ter aumentado o tapa-sexo depois da primeira prova, ele ainda parecia um pouco apertado. Ela sabia que pelo tamanho de seu volume, mesmo impressionante como agora, estava um pouco longe do tamanho alcançado quando ele estivesse excitado a qualquer momento essa noite. Uma ocorrência frequente, pricipalmente depois que eles dançavam Tango.

Severo se virou para Hermione com os braços levantados.

- Que tal? - Ele preferia usar suas vestes e só ter que aparecer fantasiado para o Tango. Alvo tinha vetado oficialmente a ideia, solicitando a todos para estarem fantasiados, sem exceção.

- Você está ótimo. Dá água na boca.

Ele a alcançou e a puxou para perto e a envolveu em um abraço apaixonado e lhe deu um beijo igualmente apaixonado.

Severo era um homem reservado. Hermione havia se acostumado com os beijos e abraços afetuosos dele em locais reservados. O humor dele, embora irônico, era erótico por natureza. Quanto mais sarcástico ele era com os outros, mais brincalhão ele era com ela. Algo que ela nunca poderia supor pela aparência externa dele.

A imagem que ele mostrava para o mundo externo era o de um homem fechado. Camadas de tecido, fechados por uma fileira de botões e colarinho alto, isolando-o do mundo, separando-o de todo mundo. Era o oposto do homem que ela conheceu. O homem que ele a permitiu ver. Ele ficava confortável em ser ele mesmo e vaguear com ela totalmente despido, sem nenhuma máscara. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele evitava o contato de outras pessoas em público, não sabia o que fazer para agradá-la quando estavam em local reservado.

Ele era completamente contraditório para completar. O homem público era exatamente o oposto do homem reservado que ela conheceu, aprendeu amar e cuidar. Sentia uma perda quando eles estavam na companhia de outras pessoas. Severo era reservado e indiferente. Mas ele se importava, ela sabia que ele se importava. Ele achava que a troca de afeto entre eles deveria ser uma coisa íntima, não uma demonstração pública. Ela entendia. Isso não mudava a falta que ela sentia do toque dele, mas ela entendia.

Severo poderia ter dito a Hermione que estava sem forças para resistir a necessidade, o desejo que ele sentia por ela, o incontrolável tesão quando ela olhava para ele "daquele" jeito.

O beijo se tornou ardente; as coxas dele roçavam as dela. Levou um segundo para perceber que ele estava totalmente excitado, algo que não se notava há um minuto. A mão de Hermione serpenteou entre os dois, acariciando e massageando o membro intumescido.

- Você não pode sair daqui antes de eu tatuar meu nome ao redor para que todos saibam que você está indisponível. - Hermione sorriu da carranca dele.

Severo se tornou desdenhoso.

- Eu agradeceria se você mantivesse suas mãos longe, Senhorita Granger. Você está manipulando uma propriedade privada.

Hermione deu um passo para trás.

- Eu não me lembro de você reclamar noite passada. - Ela sorriu com o desconforto de Severo por causa da ereção óbvia. Mas uma olhada no tapa-sexo mostrava outra coisa: não se via nada, nenhuma ereção. Nada além de uma elevação proeminente. Ela passou a mão por toda a área genital dele. Ela podia sentir a ereção na palma da mão, pulsando com vida. Ele mexeu sua cintura, permitindo que ela sentisse o comprimento e a dureza de sua ereção.

- Você tem algum problema em manter suas mãos longe? - Severo não podia esconder o contentamento nos olhos dele pela óbvia perplexidade dela.

- O que você fez, um feitiço? - Ela apontou o tapa-sexo. - Isso não é você. Eu posso sentir o quão duro você está!

- Toda vez que eu a seguro em meus braços, eu fico excitado. Eu sinto isso desde a primeira vez que eu dancei com você. Fazer amor com você apenas serviu para aumentar isso. Certamente você não esperaria que eu entrasse na pista de dança, cheio de estudantes vendo a mim exibindo meu material, sem mencionar o grasnado daquelas bruxas velhas na primeira vez que eu sentir você em meus braços?

Hermione acariciou o membro rígido dele novamente, fascinada pela elevação que ela podia ver e pela ereção que ela só podia sentir.

Severo riu.

- A menos que você esteja planejando fazer algo mais, posso sugerir que você espere até mais tarde para continuar com seus cuidados, ou não irei me responsabilizar pelos meus atos.

- Você irá manter isso escondido? O que eles não puderem ver não irá causar um estardalhaço. - A mão continuava no tapa-sexo.

- Talvez eu retire o feitiço quando nós estivermos prontos para sair. Dar as bruxas velhas algo para cacarejar.

- Severo.

- Você leu Macbeth. Existe outro grupo de bruxas juntas ao redor de um caldeirão que guarda alguma semelhança com Minerva, Papoula e Irma?

- Shakespeare tem centenas de anos. Elas não são tão velhas. É assim que você vai se referir a mim daqui cinquenta anos? - Hermione deu tapinhas no ombro dele.

Severo acabou com qualquer pretensão de jogar. Seus olhos brilhavam com intensidade a medida que ele a puxou com força contra seu peito, os braços apertando em torno dela.

- Você ainda vai estar daqui cinqüenta anos?

A súbita mudança na maneira dele surpreendeu Hermione. Para todas as suas provocações, Severo ainda estava incerto sobre os dois, às vezes estranho. Ela olhou em seus olhos, os braços circundando o pescoço.

- Eu estarei aqui se você ainda estiver aqui. - Ela puxou a cabeça dele para baixo. Apenas o crepitar do fogo podia ser ouvido para os próximos minutos.

A voz de Severo era grossa de emoção quando eles se separaram. Ele parou para ajeitar o resultado nada obvio das preliminares deles.

- Nós precisamos subir.

Hermione sorriu enquanto o observava.

- Feitiço interessante. Uma Poção para Desinchar não teria sido mais fácil?

O sorriso dele em resposta era malicioso. Severo se inclinou para frente, sua mão no braço dela. Ele gentilmente beliscou a orelha dela, antes de falar diretamente sobre ela. Seu hálito era quente quando ele disse,

- Isto é para você. Cada movimento que fazemos, cada vez que você deslizar contra mim, você vai saber o que faz comigo. Quanto tempo você vai aguentar?

A respiração de Hermione estava difícil por causa das imagens que as palavras dele criavam. A sensação de sua pele esfregando contra a carne intumescida cada vez que ele a segurava. Ele estava certo. Dane-se ele. Só de saber que ele estava excitado a afetava.

Severo ofereceu seu braço a ela.

- Podemos ir, minha querida?

- Você vai pagar por isso, sabia? - Ela disse, segurando o braço dele.

A risada dele penetrou todo o corpo dela.

- Nós vamos ver, não vamos?

Os dois saíram para a dança e para a apresentação deles. O Tango, a expressão vertical do desejo horizontal, um desejo que ambos se tornaram viciados.

* * *

**Continua...**

_**Nota da autora: **__A forma e os passos da dança seguem informações que podem ser encontradas no site "Tango Tutorial"._

_Uma repetição de nota para aqueles que perderam e que mandam emails me informando a data correta do aniversário do Severo: na época em que comecei esta estória, o aniversário do Severo não era conhecido. Escolhi 4 de novembro, uma vez que se encaixou com o meu cronograma – depois do aniversário de Hermione (19 de setembro), depois da dança, mas antes da festa de Natal. JKR anunciou posteriormente que o aniversário dele é 9 de janeiro. Eu tinha pensado em mudar, mas isso mudaria outros eventos, bem, então resolvi deixar como está. Bem isso e Severo ameaçou azarar-me se eu mudasse para o próximo ano a aparição já programada do fio-dental, já que ele não tem nenhum desejo de esperar por mais tempo._

_O próximo capítulo irá completar os requisitos do desafio dessa estória, uma suposta resposta. Então, aqueles que ficaram felizes com a estória da dança e seus aspectos, podem considerar um fim, uma vez que chegamos à conclusão dessa parte da estória._

_Dito isto, seguindo em frente, não há mais estória a ser contada. Naturalmente, isso não quer dizer que uma ou duas danças não passam arrastar um capítulo aqui e outro ali. Sem mencionar o fato de que vários eventos (a dança do Ministério, por exemplo), tenham aparecido por conta própria, além de vários eventos e pontos do enredo que ainda temos que alcançar, somado ao fato de que Hermione concordou em dançar a dança do ventre só de fio-dental, bem, Severo teria me azarado com um "Obliviate" se eu terminasse a estória aqui, nem pensaria na ameaça da mudança da data do seu aniversário._

_Agradeço minha beta Nakhash por suas correções e sugestões. Outro par de olhos é sempre útil para encontrar enganos que, se ainda acontecem, são culpa minha._

_A seguir: A dança do Hallowe'en, a dança do Ministério, o fio-dental vai fazer uma aparição (em algum ponto), uma mulher misteriosa, o simpósio, a Poção Mata-Cão, as férias de Natal e muito mais. Divirta-se e conte-me o que você está achando. Como sempre pensamentos, opiniões, comentários, enfim, tudo é bem-vindo._

_**Nota da tradutora:**__ *__Cuisinart: é uma marca de utensílios e eletrodomésticos com design : http dois pontos barra barra w w w ponto pepper ponto com ponto BR barra novo barra listagem ponto asp interrogação busca igual yes&cd_marca igual 16&prc igual 20&gclid igual CKaogoeSlKICFUEf7godtUaKGg (tudo junto)._

_Bom, se eu continuar nesse ritmo de postar um cap. por ano, eu vou terminar só daqui uns 25 anos. Sério, eu vou passar a traduzir mais vezes por ano. Eu sei q vcs estão morrendo de vontade por capítulos novos, mas eu tenho que lidar com um computador péssimo q só dá problema... Espero traduzir mais um até o final do ano. Beijos e obrigado pela paciência de vocês!_

_**Nota da beta1: **__Olá, pessoas! Que saudade de vocês e dessa fic MARA! Primeiramente, a beta1 gostaria de pedir PERDÃO a vocês, pois este capítulo está com ela desde o dia nove de junho de 2010. Não, é isso mesmo! Vocês não estão lendo errado. Eu, sei! Eu, sei! A beta1 merece queimar no mármore do inferno. Oká, podem tacar merda na beta1, ela merece! Parafraseando o mestre Chico Buarque: "joga pedra na beta1, joga bosta na beta1, ela é feita pra apanhar, ela é boa de cuspir, ela dá pra qualquer um, maldita beta1!" _

_*gostaria de colocar um emotion que tenho, superdramático, com uma loira aos prantos e batendo as mãos em um vidro, cujo atalho é cry7* _

_Mas garanto a vocês que essa demora tem justificativas: primeiro a beta1 estava em semana de milhões de provas e trabalhos da faculdade, segundo que a cada dia que passa e, por incrível que pareça, o trabalho suga mais e mais a beta1! E terceiro, mas nem por isso menos importante (na verdade é o mais importante), beta1 está namorando, genteeeem! Não é lindo? Beta1 está vivendo uma história muy caliente, muy tórrida, então... o tempo fica curto, né? O tempo livre tem que dedicar ao gato, pessoal. Beta1está se sentindo como Hermione Granger: com maravilhosas noites de sexo intenso para apimentar a vida. Kkkkkkkk! Alooookaaaa! Bicha, máaaaa! Kkkkkkk! É por isso que a beta1 demorou um pouquinho com a betagem, oká? Ah, não se pode deixar de mencionar que a beta1 não anda tendo a ajuda do beta2, visto que a vida do menino agora é estudar, estudar e estudar. E nesta semana ele foi raptado pelos pais e levado para Humaitá (lê-se "meio do mato", "cafundó do Judas", "onde Judas perdeu os dedos", "fim do mundo", "cu do conde" e assim sucessivamente)._

_Oká. Então é isso. Beta1 demorou, vocês a lambuzaram de merda e agora ela está perdoada, né? Oká, oká! A titia agradece. Vida que segue... está aí, então, mais um capítulo de Dançando com Bruxas! Espero que tenham gostado e que, por favor, deixem reviews! Agradecimento a todos que comentaram e que tiveram paciência conosco. Beijo da beta1! Paz de Cristo!_

_PS: Respondendo ao review da Dione Kurmaier: Olá, querida! Seja bem vinda à Dançando com Bruxas! Olha, até o presente momento a fic tem 46 capítulos... veja bem, até o presente momento, pois ainda não foi concluída, mas pelos comentários da autora, ela está bem próxima do fim. Acredito que a autora deva terminar com 50 capítulos mais ou menos. Mas não se desespere, ok? Eu também quase surtei quando fiquei sabendo disso, mas depois você se conforma._

_**Nota do beta2:**__ Sua mensagem está sendo encaminhada para a caixa de mensagens e está sujeita a cobranças após o sinal! REVIEWS!"_


End file.
